Bent But Not Broken
by Indigobuni
Summary: Ever since she returned from her horrible ordeal, Sookie has been running; running herself ragged, running from her family and friends. How far will she run and will it all catch up to her in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**__: I hope you like this story. It's a departure from my normal light lemony goodness, but I felt compelled to write it. I__t's post-DAG and angst/drama. I understand that angst isn't for everyone, but I do promise that things will get better. Keep in mind thoug the old addage, it's always darkest before the dawn._

_My thanks to Rox and FDM, whose beta skills and encouragement I could not have gotten this out!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been six weeks since my kidnapping and living through the fairy civil war. I had been running on autopilot ever since I got back. There wasn't time to rest and I certainly wasn't going to give myself time to stop and think about things. There was simply too much to do.

The night Niall said goodbye, he kissed me on the forehead. At first I felt a general sense of wellbeing, but it didn't last. My great grandfather was saying goodbye forever. He was the only kin I had left, except for my brother. He had left the only remaining portal open for one month, and gave every fairy that remained here a choice to either settle their affairs and return to Faery or stay in this plane.

A week before the portal closed, both Niall and Claude came to see me. Niall wanted to say goodbye one last time. Claude had met some fairy at a Valentine's Day party and was returning back to Faery with him. Without Claudine by his side, he looked so lost. He was born a triplet, he lived as a twin, and now he was an only child. I hoped that whoever this guy was, he would love Claude as much as he needed.

The day the portal was closed for good, a package had arrived for me from some lawyer's office. Claude had put all his business stuff in order and turned it all over to me. It was a nice touch and I could use the extra money, but what the heck was I going to do with a strip club, let alone one that was in Monroe?

The note he left with it said that the place pretty much ran itself, and there was already a General Manager in place, Reed Davis. I popped over several times, once to introduce myself and then a few times to sign some paperwork and make sure everything was okay. However, this was so far removed from what I wanted to be doing; I was going to have to figure out what to do with it.

Amelia was a wreck before, during, and after Tray's funeral. Even Dr. Ludwig had to give her some tranquilizers to calm her down. Eventually, her father, Copley Carmichael, came and took her away for awhile. He decided that she needed a change of scenery, and knew a place where she could get some help and find some peace. He had offered to bring me along, but I declined.

I was content being alone and without anyone's scrutiny, it was pleasant, except I wasn't completely alone. Eric stayed at Bill's house during the day, and with me at night for the first few days after I got home, but it was getting on my nerves. Besides, he had his own businesses to run, and he was getting under foot. He did acquiesce and went back to Shreveport to tend to his own things, but he still came out to stay with me a few nights a week.

I wasn't sleeping much these days anyway. Whenever I did sleep, it was always fitful, especially when I was acutely aware of my nightmares. They always had the same theme – metal…always metal. Flashes of silver teeth and silver blades crossed my subconscious. I was surrounded by iron. Everything seemed to be made out of iron. I also saw images of people I loved who were gone or dead, and would try reaching out for them, only to have them vanish in a puff of smoke. I would feel the searing pain of having flesh gouged out or bitten into and would wake up in cold sweats. I refused to have anyone see me like that.

Bill was finally back at home, but I hadn't seen him since the hospital. According to Eric, he was slowly mending, and said it could be months before he was well again. Eric also tried explaining the healing process and was saying something about willing donors – both human and vampire – but I didn't want to hear it. It wasn't something I really wanted to know about. I had other things to deal with.

Speaking of dealing with other things, Jason and I were on slightly better speaking terms, but it was still going to take time to repair the damage he caused between us. He did seem to mature some after Crystal's murder. After all that happened, he was happy to be hanging around with his buddies again, even though Jason was a little distant with them.

I managed to talk Sam into letting me come back to work, although it took me begging and pleading with him. I still had a job at Merlotte's, but Sam was insisting I take as much time as I needed to heal. I didn't think I needed the time, and he needed the help. He just couldn't say no.

So that's where I was...stuck on autopilot, going to work, coming home, running errands and generally trying to stay busy. Everything I did had familiar undertones to it, yet it was different. I was going through the motions without any of the feeling behind it. It was as if something inside of me shut off or shut down. In a way, it was good to be numb, like having a constant extra skin to shield me from everything. Unfortunately, that extra skin weighed heavily on me. Not only did it prevent anything from getting in, it also prevented anything from getting out. However, I didn't see it, or maybe I didn't want to see it.

This evening I was at Merlotte's, but the way things were going I probably should have left, or at least Sam should have sent me home. Nothing was going right and I was spilling, dropping or breaking things. On top of it all, I wasn't doing a very good job at keeping my shields up.

It was a Sunday evening and Merlotte's was open because of a basketball game. Sam had installed a large screen TV and opened on Sunday for occasions like this. It was full of guys whooping and hollering at the screen and getting their drink on.

One guy was apparently getting his drink on a little too much and grabbed my ass. I poured his beer on his lap, and in my signature move, brought my tray down over his head. That's when Sam finally had it.

"Sookie, can I see you in my office for a minute?" He turned and walked away before I could discern the expression on his face.

I sighed and set my tray down, walking away from the noisy crowd. Standing in front of the office door, I took a deep breath and entered. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Sam, before you say anything, he had it coming. He grabbed my butt. What was I supposed to do? Let him manhandle me?" So much for the 'I'm sorry' approach.

"Sookie, calm down. I saw what he did, and I'll deal with the jerk. But Sookie, you can't go around hitting people over the head like that. We could get sued."

Aww, I was so touched by his concern for my safety. My eyes narrowed. "Well, if you're worried about getting sued, then maybe I shouldn't be working here. After all, I'm such a huge liability, right?"

He was taken aback by my words. "Cher, that's not what I meant. I'm just saying…"

I cut him off before he could finish his sentence, my voice raised in anger. "Don't bother. I'll save you the trouble. I quit!"

I ripped off my apron and threw it on the ground in front of me. Sam rounded his desk, but before he could reach for me, I picked up my purse and stormed out the office, not stopping until I reached my car. Thankfully, the engine roared to life and my tires spun gravel as I screeched out of there. I only glanced in my rearview mirror once and saw Sam standing there with a worrisome look on his face.

I was fuming as I drove down Hummingbird Lane, but where was all this anger coming from? I decided the last thing I wanted was to be home alone, or at least where anyone could find me. I stopped the car in front of my driveway and thought about where I could go. That's when it hit me, and I did a U-turn and took off again.

The parking lot was empty when I arrived. Hooligan's was closed on Sundays, so I knew no one would be here. I fiddled with my keys until I found the right one and unlocked the employee entrance. I almost set off the alarm because I forgot for a moment what the code was, but it popped into my head. I was going to have to change that to something I'd remember more easily.

I walked past the employee lounge and dressing room and padded across the main floor to the bar. I hopped up on a swivel stool and threw my purse behind the bar. I propped my elbows on the bar and rested my head in my hands. I was slowly running out of steam, and it was only a matter of time before I stopped all together. Heaven help that day.

--------------------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

Sookie was driving me slowly insane. My wife, and that is exactly what I thought of her as, was shutting everyone out, including me. She was also closed off emotionally, and that wasn't good for either of us. Our bond was very strong, and for me not to feel her as much as I normally do, was very painful. It was as if someone had ripped a hole into my chest, and no amount of healing would close it.

I tried giving her the space she needed, but was always close by. I would never leave her again, no matter what. I knew having Sookie present the dagger in front of Victor would nullify any control Felipe thought he had over her. He now had to go through me to utilize her services. I just never thought he would go as far as to rein me in and not let me help her during the fairy civil war. Felipe's jealousy was rearing its ugly head, which for a vampire of his age and authority was not good.

Felipe was no fool though, which is why he allowed Bill to go with Niall to rescue Sookie. He was showing me that he had the power and the control over everyone under him. His fatal mistake though was telling me in front of witnesses that he did not want vampires to get mixed up in fairy matters. Yet, when it came down to it, he sent some of his best assets right into the thick of things.

Sookie was a powder keg and the flame was growing nearer. It was only a matter of time before she exploded. When she shut down internally, what she didn't realize was that I experienced the backlash from it. It was especially noticeable when she was in the throes of a nightmare, which happened frequently. She wasn't getting enough sleep, and I had my suspicions as to why. One night, while she lay in bed tossing restlessly, I searched her medicine cabinet and found a bottle of Sleep-Be-Gone pills. I shook my head as I put them back in place. This couldn't continue. I had to think of something. She was sinking fast and pulling me along with her.

Tonight was no exception. My lover was extremely upset about something. If it weren't for the fact that I was stuck behind this damn desk rifling through Area reports, I would have already been in that backwater town of hers, trying to comfort her. She had a hard time letting me in, letting me be there for her. I was patient. I had waited for her this long and I could wait a little longer. We never fully finished our talk about what the bond meant between us. I knew she did not trust her feelings, nor would she allow me to express how I felt about her. Soon…very soon it will all come to light. She will see.

A knock at the door brought my focus back to the pile of papers on my desk. "Enter."

"Master, there is a phone call for you. Shall I take a message?" Pam entered and bowed slightly. She was wearing her typical Sunday night outfit, which consisted of black leather pants, a red and black corset with neck choker, and her hair pulled up in a tight bun in the back. A smile curled at the corner of my lips as I remembered fondly of our time together behind the door of the locked room in my house.

"Master?" She once again pulled my focus back from my memories.

"Who is it?" Yes, who would dare disturb me in my momentary reverie?

"It's the shifter boss. He says he needs to talk to you about your…" She was hesitant to complete the sentence.

I raised an eyebrow. "My what, Pamela?"

"…your _wife_." The word tumbled from her mouth sarcastically as if silver had burned her tongue. I braced my arms on the desk and rose from my chair. "The shifter's tone, not mine Master. You know I would never disrespect your bonded. I actually like her."

Instead of chastising her, I held out my hand for the phone and waved her away with the other.

I clicked on the hold button. "What? Calling to ask me another favor? You still owe me from the first one."

He snorted, "Yeah, and look how well that turned out. Innocent people got killed, not to mention Sookie was almost killed, again."

I chose to ignore the remark about Charles. So much has happened since then. "So if it is not a favor, then why are you disturbing me?"

"Sookie quit."

"I beg your pardon?" Did he just say that my lover finally quit that job of servitude that was completely beneath her?

"She blew up at a customer, at me, and quit her job before speeding out of here. I tried going to her house to talk to her, but she didn't go home. I don't know where she is."

His concern, I knew, was genuine. "What made her blow up at the customer?"

"Uh, well, he grabbed her bottom. But that's not the point. She should have handled it better, or called me or Terry over. As it is, she's been late a lot and either in a robot-like state, or snippy to customers. She's also been pretty clumsy lately, like her mind is elsewhere. I didn't want her to quit."

It sounded like the flame was getting closer to that keg of powder. My lover, where have you gone to? I knew it was only a matter of time. "I can't say that I am displeased that she has quit that depressing place you call a bar."

His temper flared at my obviously snide comment. "Look, I was just trying to be polite and tell you what happened tonight, okay? I care about her and don't want to see her like this. You're supposed to be her _husband_, aren't you? Why aren't you caring for her like you should? Why aren't you out there finding her right now? How come I had to be the one to call you and tell you your _wife_ was missing?"

"Calm your temper shifter, or I'll have you fixed. Firstly, I did not know she was missing. Secondly, I appreciate you calling and telling me what happened tonight. Lastly, if she quit that backwater saloon of yours, I can't say that I'm upset about it. It was a job beneath her talents."

I hung up not waiting for a response. Sookie was missing and this blasted paperwork would have to wait. I couldn't have her running around all over town unprotected, especially since there was a real possibility that Dermot was still out there. I picked up my car keys and motioned to Pam to lock up as I exited through the back.

My first stop was to her house. The lights were off, except for the porch lights, and her car wasn't in the driveway. I pinpointed that she must have stormed out at the same time I felt her anger rise. However, that was a couple of hours ago. Why the hell did the shifter wait, so long before calling me? I could have probably tracked her by now.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on her, trying to sense which direction to go, but she felt far from here. Plus with her closed off, it was harder for me to track her. My fists clenched as I realized I was helpless in this situation. The only thing I could do was wait and hope she showed up before daybreak.

-----------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

I poured yet another gin and tonic for myself as I sat there, contemplating my actions of earlier this evening…hell, my actions over the past couple of years. I wanted my life back. I wanted what was stolen from me…all of it, not just what Neave and Lochlan took, but going all the way back to when I first met Bill. Bill stole my innocence and trust, not because he truly loved me, but because he was ordered to.

I may have forgiven him, but deep down, I resented it, resented the hell out of it. Because of him insinuating himself into my life, I'd been shot, stabbed, staked, raped, mauled, hunted like an animal, and tortured.

He wasn't the only one. I'd been used so many times by so many people, that I felt like an old, dirty dishrag that should have been discarded long ago. Alcide, Quinn, Eric…they all used me.

Eric was the worst though, I thought as I drank down the remaining drops in my glass. He tricked me into giving him that dagger, and now we were supposedly married. I never did let him finish his admissions that night he tended to my wounds. I knew what he wanted to say. Maybe I didn't want to hear it right then. I couldn't even trust that what I was feeling was me or him coming through the bond. Again, not something I wanted to deal with right now.

On top of that, he didn't even come to rescue me. He sent Bill, and look where that got Bill. Eric tried explaining to me about Felipe's orders and such, but since when did Eric take orders that threatened his property and assets? This rounded my thoughts back to the feeling of being used, a pawn to be tossed around from player to player. Well, no more. My last thought before my head hit the bar was that this pawn is not up for grabs any longer.

-----------------------------------

I think I tried to pour myself another gin and tonic, but I must have missed the glass because when I awoke, it was still dark out, and tonic water had pooled on the counter. I stumbled off the stool and managed to clean it up and replace the bottles in their correct spots.

I wasn't exactly drunk, but I was definitely tired and more than a little buzzed. It was so wrong of me to get behind the wheel, but a new Sookie had been born tonight. This was someone who didn't care any longer about anything or anyone. No one was going to put me first in their lives, so I was going to put me first.

Somehow I managed to make it all the way to Hummingbird Lane without crashing, and pulled up behind the house. Before I could remove my seatbelt, my door swung open and I saw a pair of long legs and a waist standing there.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I was in no mood to deal with him.

"I have been waiting for you lover." He leaned down and his concerned look was endearing…not.

He jerked his head back at the odor of alcohol lingering around me. "Let me help you inside."

I swatted his hands away. "I can make it inside _my_ house on _my_ own two feet, thanks."

Stumbling out of the car, I steadied myself on the hood as I made my way to the steps. Even if I had to crawl on my hands and knees, I'd make it on my own. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him following at a safe, but close enough distance. Once I was on the porch, I rummaged around in my purse and pulled out my house keys.

As I stepped into the kitchen, Eric was lingering in the doorway, still looking at me with pity and concern. Not tonight, not ever, did I want to see that look from anyone ever again.

He stepped into the kitchen and was about to open his mouth, when I firmly shut it with words I didn't think I'd ever say again. "Eric, I rescind your invitation."

I left him standing on the porch looking stunned, as I ran for the bathroom and heaved into the toilet. After I cleaned myself up and got ready for bed, I practically crawled on top of the bed and curled into a fetal position.

It serves me right for drinking my problems away. Serves him right for thinking he could just show up unannounced and be so high-handed with me. I shouted to the bedroom ceiling, "You may have 1,000 years on me, but you don't always know what's best for me!"

--------------------------------

It was definitely daylight when I woke up. I threw the covers over my head and drowned out the sunlight. Ugh, even that made my head hurt. Drifting in and out of a hangover induced sleep, I finally rolled out of bed and looked at my alarm clock. It was already two o'clock. Oh my god, I was going to be late for work! I jumped up and ran to the shower, but stopped short of turning on the water. I stood there and groaned, realizing I had quit last night. Well, I meant what I said. I wasn't going back to that place, and not for the first time, did I feel my life spiraling downward and out of control.

I looked out the door and over to my bed. I could just sleep away the day, but something told me I needed to keep moving. I peeled off my clothes and turned on the water. While the steam permeated the room, I grabbed a couple of aspirin and downed them with some water.

After about twenty minutes in the shower, the alcoholic fog began to lift from my brain. I dried off and changed into some jeans and a comfy sweater and headed to the kitchen. Food. I needed to nourish my body after all the toxins I poured down my throat last night.

As much as making eggs and sausage made me want to vomit again, I managed to stave it off until I was done cooking. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and headed out to the front porch to eat. Eric's car was no longer out front, which hopefully meant he was in Shreveport. I can't believe I actually rescinded his invitation last night. What was I thinking?

Half way through my meal, I threw on a pair of flip flops and made my way down to the mailbox. Bill, bill, junk mail, bill, junk mail… envelope, junk mail. Wait, envelope? I took it back to the porch and scanned the outside for the sender. It was a plain white envelope with just Sookie scrawled across the front.

I wasn't prepared for what was inside, but I read it anyway.

_Sookie,_

_It is my wish that you find your inner light again. The turmoil brewing inside of you is but a drop of the maelstrom which awaits you if you do not open up again. Last night, I only wished to comfort you, to help you in your healing process. Do not shut me out. Know that I will always be nearby if you need anything. I am but a whisper away. You never let me finish telling you that night how I felt about you, and soon I want to tell you aloud and in person. But for now, know that I do love you._

_E._

A whisper away? Just how far did he go? _Crap, did he just say he loves me?_ Why did he have to write something like that? Eric was not usually a touchy feely kind of vampire, so for him to write this, I must have really shaken him last night when I forced him to leave.

I fought against the tears that threatened to spill out. I didn't cry for any of the losses, and I certainly didn't cry for myself. I was not going to let this note be the one thing that finally broke me. Trying to enjoy what remained of the day, I wandered around the yard to keep my mind off of things. It was February, now and that meant temperatures were on the rise already in Louisiana. Many on the east coast were feeling the effects of winter, but here, in our little part of the world, it was spring-like weather during the day and cool at night.

I didn't like gardening all that much, but maybe I'd try planting a few flowers or vegetables this year. I wandered closer to the cemetery and noticed that one of the trees had a branch that was bending at a very odd angle, almost as if it had snapped and was dangling there. Upon further inspection, I realized it was bent, but not broken. I gave a little chuckle, at how much that branch reflected my own life.

After spending the remainder of the day on the couch watching movies and sleeping off my headache, I was itching to get out. Since I didn't have a job to go back to, and was ignoring phone calls from friends, I thought about the one place that no one would recognize me and that I could escape to.

Scouring my closet for just the right thing to wear, I came up with a skin tight pair of black pants and a low-cut button down blue blouse. The blouse was a little tight, and it pushed my breasts up and out, but it was very appropriate. I finished getting ready and then drove over to the club just as it got dark out. This was my place now, my sanctuary away from everyone.

I entered through the back and made my way through the semi crowded room of onlookers. One of the dancers was up on stage performing to a sensual beat. Spotting Reed at the corner of the bar, I walked up to him and greeted him.

"So, how's it going tonight?"

He looked a little puzzled. "Not bad, a little slow, but that's to be expected on a Monday night. It might pick up a little later. So what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd hang out in the office tonight, get used to being here. I've decided to take a more active roll in the club. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, but what about your other job? Aren't you working at Merlotte's?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore. I quit. Besides, I can pull in more money with this place than I ever could have there. Don't worry; I'm not going to step on anyone's toes, especially yours. You're doing a great job Reed. I just want to take on more of an owner's roll."

He was very nice about the whole thing. "I think that's good. If I can help you with anything, you know, learning the ropes and such, I'll be happy to help."

"Well that's just great. I'll be back in my office for now. Do me a favor though, if anyone comes here looking for me, you haven't seen me okay?"

He smiled and saluted me. "Aye aye boss."

For the first time in a long time I laughed as I walked back to the office and began rifling through the drawers and papers. If I was going to own this place, I might as well learn all I could about it.

Maybe what I needed to do was reinvent myself. I already felt empty inside, like some part of me was damaged beyond repair. There was such a hollow feeling growing, like a deep abyss that was consuming me from the inside out. Maybe this was a way to fill that void, to shed my old self and create a new self…one that wasn't in pieces. That night I spent most of my time in the office, but occasionally came out to watch some of the dancers.

They moved so fluidly and sensually to the music, it was amazing. I considered myself a good dancer, but you could tell some of these girls really worked out to be able to control their movements, especially if they were working with props or the pole. It kind of made me wish I could dance like that.

I stayed past closing to help Reed count up the daily receipts and enter everything into the computer. He made out the deposit for me to take to the bank the next day, before taking off for the night. I was the last one out, but I thought I'd poke around for awhile instead of leaving right away.

The dressing room was neat and tidy and all the costumes were hung on the rack. I looked through them to see what the dancers wore and spotted an outfit that didn't have anyone's name on it. It was a pair Daisy Dukes and a cropped red checkered blouse. It looked like just the sort of thing a sexy country girl would wear.

I stood, staring at the outfit for a good five minutes before checking the size. It would be a perfect fit for me. Was I really going to do this? Heck, why not? I owned the place and no one was here.

Once I had the outfit on, sans bra, I sashayed onto the stage. I closed my eyes and pretended to hear a song playing in the background and began swaying to it. Remembering the dancer's moves from earlier, I mimicked some of them. A couple of times I even grabbed the pole and swung around it. Wow, it was the most natural feeling ever.

The music grew louder and I seductively unbuttoned my blouse. I didn't expose my breasts, but I teased my pretend audience, showing as much skin as I dared. I could even hear someone whistling at me and clapping. It was only then that I realized the music wasn't in my head, but really coming from the sound system. I looked around and saw a figure moving into the light.

I was just about to scream, when I saw who it was. "Reed, you scared the heck out of me. I thought you left." I buttoned up my blouse quickly.

"Sorry boss, I forgot something and had to come all the way back. You know, you're really good up there. You should dance for the audience some time."

"Who me? No, I could never do that."

"I'm just saying…if you ever wanted to, you'd be a natural. At least ask one of the girls to teach you a few moves. I'm sure they'd love to. Well, I have to get going. See you tomorrow night."

As Reed was leaving, I ran back to the dressing room and quickly changed. Before I knew it, I was back home in the semi comfort of my own house. Exhausted, I washed up and threw myself into bed.

For the next week, this was my life. Sleeping in late, getting to Hooligan's before dark and getting home as close to sunrise as I could manage. I also got in some practice after closing, which is how I was able to make it home so close to morning.

After Reed mentioned how natural I was on the stage, I had decided to stay after closing every night and work on a routine a little. Even on Sunday, one of the dancers, Daphne, came in and worked with me on movements and using props, like the pole or feathers. I was never going to do this in public, but it was fun to learn, and it was giving me some good exercise.

Thankfully, no more notes were left for me on my door, and no phone calls came my way. Maybe people finally got the hint and left me alone. So how come when I got to the club Monday night, I knew that things were going to end differently?

________________________________

**ERIC**

Driving back to Shreveport I still couldn't believe that she rescinded my invitation just like that. No explanation, no nothing. That was not like her at all, but then again, she hadn't been acting like herself ever since she came home. Perhaps it was the alcoholic state she was in that made her do it. It wasn't like her to be intoxicated like that. I should have chastised her for disregarding her safety and climbing behind the wheel in her condition, but I fear it would have fallen on deaf ears. Instead, I left her the note in the hopes that she would feel differently and then I spent the night at Bill's.

He was looking less pale than the last time I saw him, which was good. I could at least report to Felipe that his best moneymaker was on the mend. When it was safe for me to venture out for the evening, I made my way over to Sookie's house, but she was already gone for parts unknown. I have a plethora of resources at my fingertips. Surely someone can tell me where she's going. I wasn't giving up on her. She was mine, and one way or another I would show her that I only wanted to comfort her, protect her, and love her.

Sitting behind my desk once again, I had to compartmentalize my feelings for my lover so I could concentrate on the paperwork that had grown larger since I was last here. I made a quick phone call and then plowed into the stack in front of me.

By the time my guest had arrived, I was already through any Area business and reports, and onto Fangtasia business. I had just finished payroll when Pam knocked on my door.

"Enter Pam." There was no need to pretend I didn't know who it was. I felt her approaching.

"Master, Bobby is here to see you." She bowed slightly and left Bobby standing in my doorway.

"Come in and sit down." I dispensed with the niceties and was speaking with a gruff tone.

"Yes, Master. How may I help you tonight?" Technically he was supposed to be off the clock, but he was to be available to me whenever I needed him.

"I need you to find Sookie for me. She seems to have taken it upon herself to evade everyone, and I want to know where she is going. Since you are able to move about during the day and evening, I want you to follow her and tell me where she is going."

The look on is face was one of disdain. His attitude toward Sookie was wearing thin, and it was going to stop now. "I have no idea what your problem is with her, but you will do well to temper your anger towards her. I told you before that I will not release you, nor will I tolerate any ill will toward my lover. You **will** carry out my order and it will be done willingly, or you will find yourself in very unfortunate circumstances. Do..?"

He was trembling as he nodded and left my office. Good. Perhaps I should have released him when he had asked, but part of me liked screwing with him and keeping him under foot. He would do well to follow my orders though. Any other Sheriff he tried to serve would not be so tolerant of his attitude.

Once that was over, I finished the books and moved out to the front. My boredom was palpable and all I wanted to do was drive back to her house, but no. I would wait for Burnham's report first. I loved her, but I refused to chase after her like some lovesick puppy.

It took several days for Burnham to report back to me. I had issued his task on Tuesday night and it was now Sunday night. He had checked in with me once and said he had a lead, but that was Thursday. As I sat in my booth, I waited for him to arrive and he was already late. He had kept me waiting for almost an hour, and I did not wait patiently.

When I did see him come in, I motioned him toward my office and followed behind. As soon as I shut the door, I grabbed him by the neck and slammed up against the wall.

I was snarling as my fangs ran down. "Do you enjoy your life Robert Burnham? If you EVER keep me waiting like that again, you won't have to worry about enjoying anything ever again!"

I dropped him, and he choked and gasped for air. I sat down behind the desk and leaned forward, speaking in more of a business tone. "Now, tell me what you found out."

He rubbed his neck and cautiously sat down in front of me. "As you know the fairies have returned to their plane, including a… Claude Crane." He looked down at his paperwork to make sure the name was correct.

I knew about the fairies, but did not know that Claude returned as well. "Yes, I am aware of that. What does that have to do with Sookie?"

"Apparently, he turned over ownership of a place called Hooligan's to her. It's a strip club in Monroe."

He glanced at me with the hopes that he had given me exactly what I needed. "Leave the report with me. You're dismissed."

He stood, but hesitated to leave. My eyes narrowed, "What is it?"

"I…just…"

"Quit stammering and spit it out."

He slid back down in the chair. "I just thought you should know that I wasn't the only one following her."

"Explain what you mean by that?" I was out of my seat and hovering over him now.

"I…uh… on a couple of occasions there was an unmarked black car following her. I don't know who they were, but if you ask me, they looked like they were undercover cops or on a stakeout. Oh, and some guy seemed awfully interested in her, and was watching her from a distance a couple of times at the club. At first I thought it was that stupid brother of hers, but there was something different about him."

Leaning back against the desk, I crossed my arms over my chest. "You may leave now."

I never saw him scurry out of my office so fast. So the FBI was still keeping tabs on her, as well as Dermot. I had an inkling that he had not returned to Faery when the portal closed. Now, he was probably stalking her for revenge for Breandan's death.

I flipped through the financials contained in the dossier Bobby left. _Hmm_…my lover owns a strip club now. This was an interesting development. I found the phone number for the club among the papers and dialed. The voice message said they were closed on Sundays. I would wait. Now that I knew where she was spending her time, I would go to her. She could not ignore me any longer.

------------------------------------

The place was not that crowded as I stepped inside on Monday night. Of course, I got there about an hour before closing. I watched a dancer shaking her body all over the stage and prancing about. She definitely had talent and assets to lure the men. Given the right amount of marketing, this place could do very well.

I scanned the place and it wasn't as bad as I imagined it to be. The interior could use some painting and it was in need of some new decoration, but other than that, it was certainly not one of those sleazy backwater joints you never want to walk into. Give the fairy credit…he had good taste.

As the last dancer exited the stage and people began filtering out, I hid in the shadows. I hadn't seen her yet, but I could sense her. She was here. It was only a matter of time before she showed herself.

Once the last employee left, a young man placed a stereo on the stage and called out. "Hey Sookie, I got it set up for you. I'll see you tomorrow night, hon."

I clenched my fists. What right did he have to call her that? I relaxed my fists and watched as a blond figure stepped out onto the stage. She pressed a button on the stereo and music began playing a sultry tune.

"_You've been a bad bad boy, I'm gonna take my time so enjoy…"_

I watched in amazement as she swayed her body seductively across the stage, and I was instantly hard. She had on low cut jean shorts. I recognized them once from a magazine of Pam's. She had called them Daisy Dukes I think. She was also wearing a cropped, pink checked shirt that was tied at the bottom and only had a couple buttons.

"_I got you breaking into a sweat. Got you hot, bothered, and wet you nasty boy."_

My eyes widened as she grabbed the pole to the left of the stage and wrapped her leg around it, swinging herself around several times. On the last swing, she lowered herself into a split and crawled toward the front of the stage.

"_Now you better give me a little taste. Put your icing on my cake you nasty boy."_

She teased her pretend audience as she slowly removed her top and shorts. She worked the stage and the pole through most of the song wearing only a thong, and I was mesmerized by her movements. My fangs descended and I was growing impossibly harder. I took a few steps forward and shook my head to clear it. _Focus damn it. This isn't the time_.

"_Now that you're ready, give it to me. Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving."_

She never noticed me approaching the stage and I pulled up a chair to sit down, my prominent erection displayed through my jeans. When the song ended, she was panting a little from her "workout".

"Your late night practicing has certainly paid off, lover," I called out, and she whirled around, surprised to see me there.

---------------------------------------------

_**AN**__: So, before you pick up your pitchforks and torches, let me assuage a burning question you may have…. No I am not planning on making Sookie a stripper – unless at some point she wants to give Eric a private show LOL._

_Also, you may be upset that she rescinded Eric's invitation, but realize that she's not herself right now. Bare with her, though… she's been through a lot._

_For those wondering about the song, it's Nasty Naughty Boy by Christina Aguilera._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Your late night practicing has certainly paid off, lover," I __called out, and she whirled around, surprised to see me there._

**SOOKIE**

Oh. My. God! I didn't know whether to be embarrassed, or angry. Grabbing the costume and quickly putting it back on, I clung to the anger. "What the hell are you doing here, and how did you find me?"

He stood and hopped up on stage, his straining bulge level with my face. "Don't you know by now I will always find you, my love? You were doing beautifully, why be modest now?"

My panties were definitely wet at the sight of him, but I shook it from my head and focused, standing to my full height. "That doesn't give you the right to come barging into _my_ club, especially when we're closed. So, you can just take your little reaction there and yourself and leave right now." I waved my hand in a dismissive fashion.

"As a matter of fact, I have been here for awhile now, waiting for you. We need to talk." He sat down in one of the chairs closest to the stage.

"I have nothing to say to you." I turned and headed back to my office, but he was too quick for me. By the time I reached the door, he was already standing in front of it.

"Move, please. I have to get in there." Unfortunately this was a public place, so I couldn't exactly rescind his invitation.

"We have important matters to talk about, and I am not leaving until we have discussed them."

Whatever he had to say, I wasn't interested. I turned to walk away, but a pair of large hands wrapped around my waist and hoisted me into the air. Slinging me over his shoulder, he entered the office, looked around, and deposited me on the brown leather couch.

I tried to get up, but with vampire speed, he pinned my wrists to the cushion and leaned over me. I caved, sighing angrily. "Fine. What's so important that you had to track me down?"

Once he was satisfied that I wasn't going to run, he sat down next to me and I turned to face him.

"We can talk about the fact that you now own this club and didn't tell me later. Also, we need to discuss what has been going on with you love, because you have not been yourself since January."

Could he blame me? How could anyone go through what I did and not be changed by it? "There's nothing to discuss. Claude went back to Faery and left me the club since I was his kin." I wasn't even going to address his other statement. I thought I was doing just fine without him.

"Is there anything else? Otherwise, I'm going home." I got up, and this time he didn't stop me.

I grabbed the clothes I came with and threw them on over my skimpy outfit and then made for the exit, fishing in my purse for my keys. When I reached the parking lot, only my car remained. Could I be lucky enough that he would have gone back to Shreveport?

Of course not. As I pulled into the spot behind my house, Eric's car was already in front and he was sitting on the back porch.

"Are you planning on following me everywhere now?" I marched past him and up the steps.

"If that's what it takes, yes. You cannot shut me out forever, lover." He stood behind me now as I fiddled with the keys.

I stepped across the threshold into the kitchen and turned around, watching him in the doorway. His face was unyielding, and yet there was an indication of something behind those deep blue eyes; worry, concern? No. Pain? Why would he be in pain?

He turned his head for a moment and then back to me. Whatever it was, it was no longer there. I reached for the door, but before I could shut it, he spoke again. "You're being followed."

I halted my movement. "What do you mean I'm being followed? By whom, other than the person you no doubt sent to spy on me."

"Can I come in so we can talk about this?" He was standing there with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets.

My shoulders dropped. "Eric you can come in." I stepped aside for him to enter.

His lips curled into a smile, and he walked through the kitchen and straight into the living room. I shut the door, and before joining him, I heated up a bottle of O negative and grabbed a glass of iced tea for me.

Handing him the bottle, I took a seat on the chair next to the couch. "So why do you think I'm being followed?"

He took a sip. "Because the guy I had following you spotted them."

Well, Eric was nothing if not honest and he always got right to the point. It was what I actually liked about him. Even if he didn't always tell me everything, what he did tell me was the truth, and no mincing words.

"So can I ask who you had following me, or do I not want to know?" I could only imagine who he had doing the deed.

"Bobby Burnham."

I rolled my eyes. Oh, I'll bet he _loved_ that assignment. Go follow the one person in the world you hate the most. I chuckled at the thought.

I was getting tired, and it was way past my bedtime. I really wanted to speed this conversation up. "Who did Bobby see following me?"

"At first he saw just the unmarked police car. I assume it was the two FBI agents that came to see you last month."

That made me sit up straight and listen intently. I hadn't heard from the FBI since the shootout at Arlene's trailer. No wonder they hadn't come back to talk to me face to face. It made me wonder if they were bugging my house or something.

"Great, more people to avoid," I muttered under my breath, although I knew Eric could hear me with his vampire hearing. "You said at first. Who else did he see?"

Eric was quiet for a few minutes, which made me extremely nervous. I moved to the edge of the chair.

He looked me square in the eyes, and his gaze had become darker and more dangerous. "Dermot."

I jumped up and started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Dermot is still here? He didn't go back to Faery. He's been stalking me! Oh my god, he wants to kill me! I just know it. My breathing became erratic and I started shaking all over.

"I have to get out of here! He knows where I live."

I was in a panic and I ran toward the back door, grabbing my purse along the way, but Eric was quicker. He reached the back door at the same time and pulled me against his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist. I struggled to free myself. I had to get out of here. I had to run.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"No Sookie! I won't let you run and I won't let anyone hurt you. Why can't you understand that?"

I fought against him until I exhausted myself, practically collapsing in his arms. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, depositing me on the bed. I wanted to get up and get out of there, but once my body hit that soft mattress, I was losing any fight I had against sleep.

I was too tired to fight Eric as he pulled my clothes off and tucked me under the covers. I heard one thud, followed by another, and I knew he had taken off his boots. When he crawled under the covers with me, he pulled me against his bare chest and wrapped his arms around me. I was so torn between wanting him to go away and wanting him to stay with me.

He must have sensed the uncertainty and stroked my hair. "I'm not going anywhere, lover. I'll be right here with you."

That should have been a comfort to me, but it wasn't. He was going to have to leave soon because of daylight and I would be alone again. I would have to think about that later though, as my eyelids grew heavier and I gave in to the nightmares that had replaced my dreams.

-----------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

I could have put it more delicately, but she had to know the truth. She had to know that Dermot was watching her. Watching her spiral into a panic attack was very painful, especially when her fight or flight response kicked in.

She was going to run, but I couldn't let her. She needed to stay here, with me. I made it to the back door just as she reached for the knob and I pulled her to me, not letting go.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"No Sookie! I won't let you run and I won't let anyone hurt you. Why can't you understand that?" _Lover, this is not the time for your stubbornness to come to the forefront_.

She finally collapsed into my arms and I scooped her up, carrying her into the bedroom. She was completely exhausted, and yet she struggled against sleeping. I carefully removed all her clothing, pausing as I held the little pink checked shirt in my hand. Her performance tonight was amazing, and any other time I would have relished in her dancing moves.

I removed my clothing except for my boxers and crawled into bed, spooning against her. Her mind was racing, as well as her emotions, and she seemed split about her feelings of me being here with her, like this.

"I'm not going anywhere, lover. I'll be right here with you." _I will not abandon you again, ever. I am here to protect and love you. All you need to do is let me back in_.

Her breathing evened out and she was finally asleep. I wracked my brain trying to come up with a way that I could stay here with her, and not meet final death as the sun peaked out behind those curtains. Curtains! Yes, I remembered now. Her brother had some blackout curtains that she used when I'd stayed here without my memories.

I gently extricated myself from her and the bed, and searched for what I needed. My first instinct to look in the attic had paid off, and I quickly hung them over the current set that was there. I found some tape in a drawer in the kitchen and secured the curtains to the wall.

_That should do it._ Some light may creep in under the door from the hallway, but my side of the bed was far from that and it would be safe enough. I crawled back into bed and she snuggled against me.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply. Her natural scent tickled my senses and I began to get aroused again. Instinctively, her body pushed back against my erection, and I groaned quietly. My hand stilled her hips before anything further happened. Her skin was smooth and warm, and felt so good against me. I'd missed this. I missed us.

-------------------------------------

The older a vampire gets, the less sleep and blood they need. So I was not surprised to find myself awake before the sun set. What did surprise me were the absence of my lover, and a bottle of room temperature blood and a note on the nightstand. I turned over and looked at the alarm clock. I still had a half an hour before I was able to safely leave the room.

Flipping on the lamp, I picked up the bottle of blood and popped it open to take a few swigs. I set it down and then picked up the note that she had no doubt written.

_Dear Eric,_

_Thank you for staying with me last night. I noticed you hung the blackout curtains so you could sleep in the room with me. Again, thank you. This does not, however, change the fact that I wish everyone would leave me alone and stop deciding what is best for me._

_Now that I know Dermot is lurking, it is even more imperative that you all leave me alone. He wants to kill me and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to any of you, especially you, in his efforts to find me._

_With that said, I am leaving. Please don't try to find me, because you won't. I have left Reed Davis instructions that if there are any problems with the club that he is to contact you. I'm sorry to do that to you, but since you are incredibly business savvy, you were the logical choice._

_I don't know when or if I will be back. For now, it will be best if I disappear. I left a set of house keys on the kitchen table for you. Please lock up when you leave. Everything else has been taken care of._

_Sookie_

I sat up on the edge of the bed and gripped my cheeks in my hand. _This woman was going to be the final death of me._ Did she really think I would let this go? I tipped the bottle of blood and drank down the remaining liquid. I then dressed and as soon as I was able, I looked around the house for any signs of where she might have gone. Her car was still out back, so she must have called a cab or had a friend come pick her up.

I searched for her computer and found it in the same bedroom as the hidey-hole. There was nothing listed. She had been very clever in erasing the history on her web browser, but maybe not clever enough.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Bill. He had learned so much about computers by now, I'm certain that knowledge would come in handy. Sure enough, by the time I got off the phone with him, he had walked me through recovering deleted data.

A travel site. She had been looking at flights, but to where? She liked warmth and the sun, but that could be any number of places. I dialed another number.

"Yes Master. What can I do for you?"

"Bobby, I require your sleuthing skills once again."

"Is this about the girl?" He spoke with so much venom in his words that it angered me.

"Yes, this is about my bonded. She has run again, and I am enlisting you to find out where she has gone. So far, I know she has purchased plane tickets, probably for somewhere sunny and warm."

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry Master, but I will not chase after her again. I'm through. Do what you must to me, but I will not find her for you. My family and I are moving away from here, so you will have to find someone else to do your dirty work." He hung up on me before I had a chance to respond.

I'd have to deal with his disloyalty later. Right now, I needed to find out where she went, and the clock was ticking. I had no idea where Dermot was, or if he knew she left. I pulled out her note from my pocket and read over her words again.

I went back downstairs and grabbed the keys off the kitchen table and locked up the house. As I approached my car I inhaled deeply. The scent of gasoline and…I inhaled again…shifter clung heavily in the air. My eyes narrowed as I jumped into my car and sped down the road. There was one person who knew where she was, and he was going to tell me.

I strolled into Merlotte's and received a few ominous looks. It wasn't very crowded this evening. It was mostly a few locals, and that drunken woman who can't seem to find her way out of a barrel of gin. I'll never understand why humans drink to forget their problems. I prefer to deal with them head on.

I locked eyes with Sam, who was behind the bar cleaning a glass. I glared at him, and then walked toward the back and straight into his office. I sat down in the rickety old chair and propped my long legs up on the corner of his desk, crossing them at the ankles, and waited.

----------------------------------------

**SAM**

It was only a matter of time before he came here. I didn't think it would be so soon. Couldn't he just leave her alone? He'd already caused her enough grief and turmoil in her life. How much more did he want to add?

Instead of speaking to me, I watched him walk past and straight into my office. That really pissed me off. He expected me to follow, like he owned the place. This was _my_ fucking bar, and he wasn't in charge. I remained in my position for a while, before breathing a heavy sigh and asking one of the servers to take over for a few minutes.

Walking into my office, I looked at him incredulously. He was sitting in my chair with his legs propped up, again like he owned the damn place. "Get out of my fucking chair."

His eyebrows lifted and he chuckled. "I told you before to rein in that temper of yours shifter, or I'd have you fixed."

I didn't even dignify that with a response, but my hands curled into fists as I tried to control my anger. "Just get out of my chair, Eric. What the hell do you want anyway?" My voice was full of resentment.

He stood on the other side of my desk now as I sat down in _my_ chair. "You can tell me where she is."

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her since she quit. Did you try Hooligan's? I here she's been practicing her dance moves." Okay, maybe that dig was a little uncalled for.

"Do not push me. I just came from her house and she bolted, leaving only a note behind. Her car is still there and I smelled shifter out front, which means you picked her up."

He was getting thoroughly annoyed with me, and I gave him my best smug look. "I picked her up and dropped her off at the airport. I have no idea where she went, or when she'll be back. Maybe she went out of town to get away from you and all the others." For once I felt like I was holding all the cards.

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing here, shifter, but I don't have time for this. I have a bad feeling about this and she is already in danger."

I dropped the attitude quickly. "What kind of trouble is she in? Is someone after her?"

"Someone is always after her. The one thing she does not need right now is to be alone. She is in a very fragile state, whether she chooses to believe it or not."

"Leave. Her. Alone!" I had had it up to my eyeballs with this vampire and his controlling ways. The last thing Sookie needed was him, pestering her while she was trying to come to terms with everything that happened.

"Excuse me? Did I understand you to say that I should stay away from my lover?" He placed his hands on the edge of my desk and leaned in with the fiercest look I'd ever seen. Still, I was not backing down.

"You heard me. Stay away from her. She doesn't need comfort from the likes of you. She needs someone warm and comforting… and with a pulse."

Before I could blink, he came around the desk, and stood in front of me, his long fingers wrapping around my throat.

"No one tells me what to do. She is mine, and no one will keep me from my bonded."

My eyes narrowed. "You tricked her into it. You know she wouldn't have agreed to do it otherwise. Is that how you do it? You trick and deceive women to get what you want?"

"It was for her safety. She understands that. I have made no secret about my intentions with regards to her. Maybe you should think about who the real deceiver is here."

That did it. I didn't care who he was. The air around me shimmered and claws were forming where my hands had been. Being a pure-blood two-natured, I had the ability, if I concentrated hard enough, to change only parts of me. I reached up and swiped at his arm, cutting through his sleeve with my lion's paws and leaving bloody marks across his arm.

He dropped my throat immediately, hissing and baring his fangs. I came at him with my claws and this time I was aiming for his throat. He took her away from me. The one person I kept close to my heart, and she did not need to be tied to this bastard. One way or another, I was going to drive Eric out of her life.

His fist made contact with my jaw as he stepped aside and out of my grasp, causing me to stumble backwards and crash into my desk, scattering papers all over the place. I shook my head and went after him again. He was obviously the stronger of us, so I put all my weight behind my attack.

He grabbed one of my arms and spun me around pinning both my arms behind me. "Enough! I don't care what your issues are with me shifter, but you will calm yourself…**NOW**!"

My chest was heaving and my jaw was hurting like hell, but it wasn't broken. I struggled to free myself, but his damn grip was too strong. I stood still, not wanting to give in.

"Sam," his voice was much calmer now, and his mouth was close to my ear. He was trying to placate me and it was nauseating. "I know you love her. Do you think I don't see that? But I can help her. It's killing me to feel how much pain and suffering she is going through. As much as you dislike me, you cannot want her to go through that alone. I want to be with her, I _need_ to be with my bonded."

I listened to his words and thought about what he said. My eyes closed and my head dropped in defeat as he let go of my arms, and my claws reverted back to hands. Keeping my back to him I grimaced.

"She wasn't herself when I picked her up. She was nervous and fidgeting. I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong, but all she said was that she had to get away from here. She said it would be best for everyone, including you. Eric, you need to give her room to deal with what happened and let her heal. I saw how this affected her, and I don't know if she'll be able to recover from this."

He sat down in the empty chair on the other side of my desk, as I sat in my chair and rubbed my jaw. All of a sudden, his tune had changed and he was talking to me and not down at me.

"Don't you think I don't know that? But, you weren't there at the hospital just before Breandan attacked. She is stronger than she thinks, or than anyone gives her credit for. She survived all that with her body and soul intact. I have to believe that she can come back to me, to us, whole.

"Now, there are two problems with leaving her alone. The first is that she has not stopped since she came back. She hasn't been sleeping, and she's been like a powder keg ready to explode at any moment. I'm concerned about what will happen when she finally slows down or stops."

"I can see your point. So what's the other problem?"

He hesitated before confiding in me about anything about Sookie's life. I knew her before he had even heard about her. How could he know her better than I did? I listened as he told me about what happened during the recent fairy civil war and of Niall. He told me all of it… about Fintan, and this Breandan character. Then he told me about Dermot.

My eyes were wild with anger and guilt. "So this guy looks like Jason? Shit, no wonder he was acting all strange the other day."

"What do you mean strange? Explain."

"Well, Jason came in yesterday around dinnertime. He asked where Sookie was and where he could find her. I told him she quit and was running Hooligan's now. He asked me where it was, which I thought was odd. I know Jason's been there before. He'd been in here since she quit, so I couldn't understand why he forgot. Aww man. I just put her in more danger."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. You have to tell me where she went. Sooner or later Dermot is going to track her down. I need to find her before that happens, do you understand?"

It killed me to admit he was right, but if Sookie was in trouble, then he was probably the best chance of protecting her. I can't believe how stupid I was. I should have paid more attention. When I picked her up, she told me that she just needed to get away for awhile and piece herself back together. I didn't think twice about it because I agreed with her decision. _Damn_.

"She wouldn't tell me where she was going, but I managed to look at her ticket as she was pulling out her luggage. She went to Hilton Head, South Carolina. I'm not sure why, because she doesn't have any family there or anything. Hey, look, if she's really in trouble, I want to help. I'm coming with you."

He looked skeptical. "No."

I was getting angry again. "You're not the only one who cares about her."

"I realize that, but you're no match for Dermot. You're better off staying here. I can move more quickly on my own. Did you see what time her flight left?"

"It left at three-thirty. She'll land in Savannah and then drive about forty-five minutes, but I don't know where in Hilton Head she's going."

"Thanks." Before I respond, he turned and left my office and the bar. I rubbed muscles, which were sore from being pinned so long, and walked out the employee door and looked up into the night sky, sighing into the wind. Maybe I should just face the fact that she isn't mine… she never was. I just hope he can keep her safe.

----------------------------------------

**ERIC**

On my way back to Shreveport, I dismissed the episode with the shifter and called Anubis to find out when the next available flight was to Savannah. The first available was tomorrow evening just after sunset. I would have to find a way to get there and be on that flight. I hated that I wasn't able to leave this evening, but by the time I got to the airport, this evening's flight would have already taken off.

On the other hand, this would allow for some detective work during the day to find out where she was staying. She had finally been paid for her work in Rhodes, so she had enough resources at her fingertips to be almost anywhere.

I flipped through images of those who were loyal to me like pages in a photo album. I needed to find someone who was able to move around in the daytime, and who had the savvy and resources to get hold of the information I needed. Other than that spineless worthless Burnham, the only other person I could think of was Alex Nomel.

I pulled out my phone and called him. It was late, but he'd still be up. I told him exactly what I wanted, and all the information I had so far. It was going to cost me, but any price would be worth getting her back in one piece. Time was of the essence and I could easily tell he was trying to gouge me, but I didn't care.

Once that was settled, my last phone call was to Pam. She would have to run Fangtasia while I was gone. I made my way home and packed a light bag. I also included a few weapons of choice, including an iron dagger that was forged for the last fey war in which I took part.

I had already arranged pickup with Anubis. Since I was traveling at night, there would be no need for coffin transportation; however, in order to get to the airport without being burned, they would no doubt be picking me up in a van with a light tight back to it. The only thing left was to wait; wait for Alex to get back to me; wait for tomorrow night. Have I ever mentioned how much I detest waiting?

Surprisingly, Alex called me back within a couple of hours. He was certainly efficient, and I would have to tuck that piece of knowledge away for the future. Apparently, Sookie had rented a beach house with an open-ended contract, meaning she intended to be gone for a long time. Alex emailed the address and directions to my phone, which luckily had GPS capability. He also arranged for me to stay with the Area Sheriff, Miranda Covington.

Miranda and I go way back, though I hadn't spoken to her in decades. It will be good to have someone I can trust helping me, if she is so inclined. She had helped me in a tough situation in the past, so I knew her fighting skills were almost equal to mine. That would come in handy.

By the time everything was in place it was almost light out, and time for me to go to ground. Tomorrow evening would be a long night…for everyone.

--------------------------------------

I walked out of my bedroom and followed the echo of the loud bang that forced me to rise earlier than expected. I was already awake, but that did not necessarily mean I was ready to get up yet.

The sun was still peeking over the horizon, but I opened the door anyway. The light tinged my cheeks a bright pink, but it did not burn my skin. My fangs ran down instantly at the lingering odor of blood in the air.

Looking down, there was a body crumpled in a heap, lying on my porch. It was obvious by the blood splatter that the bang I heard was the body being thrown against the door. I leaned down and turned the mass over. The face was smashed in and barely recognizable, but I managed to wipe some of the blood away to make a positive identification.

I felt heaviness in my chest as I realized it was Alex Nomel. My suspicions on who killed him were confirmed when I scanned the body and peeled back his ripped shirt. A message had been carved into the flesh of his chest, and sadly it looked as if he had been alive when the person carved it. 'YOU'RE TOO LATE VAMPIRE.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN**: A big thanks to Rox and FDM for being the best betas ever!_

_Probably not the path you were expecting huh :-). Sooo...Sookie did her typical turn and run. Do you think she should have stayed knowing she would have put everyone she loves at danger? What should Eric do when he gets to South Carolina?_

_Remember...reviews are love, and I'm addicted to love. :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ A big thanks to BrooklynCali for pointing out an error I made in Chapter 1. I forgot that it was Clancy who wanted to be released from his obligation to Eric. Of course, that jerk Bobby didn't like Sookie either, so I maybe it's time to get rid of him too LOL._

_Thanks to everyone who fed my addiction! I appreciate all your comments and support! __Once again, thanks to Rox and FDM for checking to make sure I didn't make a fool of myself with my grammar and spelling._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_I felt heaviness in my chest as I realized it was Alex Nomel. My suspicions on who killed him were confirmed when I scanned the body and peeled back his ripped sweatshirt. A message had been carved into the flesh of his chest, and sadly he had been alive when the person carved it. 'YOU'RE TOO LATE VAMPIRE.'_

**ERIC**

I was seething with bloodlust and anger. Dermot was one step ahead of me, but how did he find out about Nomel? No matter. I now had to deal with a dead body on my front step, and Anubis would be arriving soon.

I called Burnham and gave him one last chance at redemption. "Get your ass over to my house now."

"I told you…"

"I do not care what you told me. You are obligated to me until your gambling debt is repaid. Need I remind you that, since your family lives in my Area, I agreed you could work off what money you owed in my servitude? I could have left you to your debtors, who would not have been as fair as I have been. Until I am satisfied that all the money has been repaid, you will do what I ask or your whole family will die tonight as you watch helplessly."

Needless to say, he arrived within fifteen minutes of my call, bringing the supplies I asked for. We wrapped the body in plastic and loaded it into the back of his truck for disposal. Just as he was washing the blood away with the garden hose, Anubis Transport service arrived. I left Burnham to his chore and was on my way.

My flight was moderately uneventful, which left me plenty of time to formulate a plan of attack should Dermot reach her before me. Why did Sookie have to run? This would have been much easier if she had stayed put and let me protect her. I'm sure whatever plan was decided, Miranda would be willing to help.

The plane landed in Savannah and I made my way toward the car rental counter. On the way, I saw a young vampire holding a sign that clearly read NORTHMAN. When I say young, he was turned probably about 100 years ago. He was short and stocky, with short brown hair and green eyes. He also came across as a somewhat timid.

I walked up to him. "I'm Northman."

"Miss Miranda sent me to pick you up. My name is Rudy. If you'll come with me, I have a car waiting for us." He picked up my bag and I followed him outside to a waiting limo. Never let it be said that Miranda didn't do things in style. She always did like to live in luxury.

Rudy sat in front with the driver, so I had my privacy to make a few phone calls. I instructed Pam to follow up with Burnham and make sure there was no trace of Nomel left. Luckily I had received the information before he was killed.

All in all, the drive took about forty-five minutes. As suspected, we pulled up in front of a huge plantation just outside of the city. It was all white with gold trim around the front columns. The front part of the house looked very old, but as we rounded the bend toward the back, there were newer additions built on.

Miranda stood at the side door and greeted me with open arms. She had such a flair for dramatics. "Miranda, it is good to see you. It has been too long."

"Eric, sweetheart, yes it has. You should not have stayed away so long, you naughty boy." She swatted my butt as I passed her and I shook my head at her antics.

"Rudy, take Mr. Northman's bags to the guest suite. Eric, shall we adjourn to my office? I assume you'd like to discuss in private why you are here. You always were the no nonsense type of vampire."

"How well you know me Miranda." I followed her down a few hallways until we came to her office. Again, it was decorated in nothing but the best; antique mahogany desk, gilded sculptures in the ceiling corners, ornate crown molding; and stenciled floral arrangements on the walls. Even the couches and chairs were from the 18th century. The filing cabinets were hidden behind sliding panels, so that the only hint of modern technology was the laptop and docking station on her desk.

"Have a seat Eric. So, tell me again all this trouble you brought to my quiet town? Alex didn't say much, except you were tracking down some woman? Hmm, that's not like you Eric. I thought women chased you, not the other way around." Miranda smiled and joked as she sat in her chair.

She was over five hundred years old, yet she retained so much of her humanity. It was no wonder that most people mistook her for human. Yet, her sense of humor and grand gesturing was such a contrast to the warrior within.

My lips curled into a smirk. "This is no ordinary woman. She is my bonded, my pledged. I will do everything in my power to find her and have her return with me. Felipe de Castro also considers her one of his most prized assets. He has given her his formal protection. Even if she were not my bonded, I would have still come after her out of loyalty to him."

"Eric, my dear. I think in the three hundred years since I've known you, you've never had a human bonded, let alone one that you were pledged to. I guess times really are changing. So de Castro, huh. How is the conceited bastard? I heard he took over Louisiana and Arkansas."

"Just as arrogant as you remember, except more powerful and Machiavellian. If you'll recall, I did have a lover centuries ago."

She taped the side of her head as if trying to remember. "Oh yes, Penelope. She was quite delicious, from what you described, but you were not bonded, if I recall. I'm so sorry that she became ill and passed."

I closed my eyes for a moment, lost in the ghosted memories of my former lover. When I opened them, Miranda was staring at me quizzically. "That was the past. Sookie is my present and future now. I will not lose her. The reason I came here is because she is running."

I explained to Miranda everything that had transpired with the fairy civil war and the consequences, leaving out Sookie's relationship with Niall and her telepathic talents. I also told her that Dermot had been tracking her as well, and means to kill her. "I will not let that happen."

"Why, Eric…I do believe you are in love." She chuckled, as I turned my head to stare at some antique collecting dust on a pedestal. "Oh my! You really are. I never thought I'd see the day when my Eric fell in love. You also said she was your pledged? I'll bet it was a glorious ceremony. You must tell me everything."

I turned back to her and my eyes had grown dark. Enough of this frivolous chitchat. We were losing time and it would be daylight soon. "We have not had the ceremony yet, only the pledging."

She clasped her hands gleefully. "Well, then you must let me arrange for you two to have the ceremony here."

"I appreciate that Miranda. However, there are more pressing issues. Now if you would kindly point me in the direction of my room, I have a few things to get. Do you have a car I can use? I need to track this address before sunrise."

I showed her the address in question. "Eric, this is on a private island on the outskirts of the city. By the time you found your way there, you would not have that much time left before the sun came up. I'll tell you what. Why don't you rest for this evening and then we can drive over there tomorrow night."

Miranda had not let me down in the past. Hopefully Sookie would be safe until then. The rest of the evening was spent either reminiscing about old times, or coming up with a strategy in case Dermot had already found her.

"I have not come across sky fairies in these parts. Most of the ones we encounter are water fairies. I do fear, though, that there are two sisters who have given us quite a hard time. They are Oceanids, and can be double-crossing and devious."

I grew angrier at this new development. "More fucking fairies… I thought they all went back to Faery when the portals closed."

"Not all, my friend. There are still a few Oceanids around here."

At one point during our conversations, Miranda had ordered us a snack for the evening. Mine was a tall and very voluptuous red-head. I politely declined and opted for a glass of Royalty Blend instead. Miranda shook her head and smiled at me.

"I cannot wait to meet this pledged of yours. She indeed must be something very special if you are refusing to drink from willing donors."

"Yes, she is. Now if you will excuse me, my friend, I would like to retire for the morning. I have a feeling that this evening will be a long night for all of us."

As I reached for the door, I was gripped with a sudden rush of pain. My knees buckled and I sunk to the floor. I could always feel Sookie's pain, but this was different. This was new. _Damn it. It had to be Dermot_.

As suddenly as the pain came, it left just as quickly. Miranda rushed to my side to make sure I was okay. When she saw I was no longer in pain, I stood once again. "I will send one of my trusted human associates to the address you have and make sure all is well, and to keep an eye on her until we can get there tomorrow night."

I thanked her, bid her goodnight, and had Rudy show me to my room. After a hot shower and a change of clothes, I settled down onto the bed. I did not tell Miranda, but I knew Sookie was in trouble. She was closing me off so I wouldn't feel what he was doing to her. I knew Dermot had her. It was the only explanation for the pain. As dawn crept over the horizon one thing was certain. Dermot was going to pay for what he was doing…and pay slowly.

----------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

I'm sure people are probably calling me an idiot for leaving. Okay, I'm calling me an idiot for leaving. However, I had two very good reasons; one, I wanted to be left alone, and it wasn't going to happen at home; and two, I didn't want Dermot to find me or hurt anyone that I loved. Leaving sounded like the best plan that would accomplish both of those reasons.

You're probably wondering how I ended up on Hilton Head Island. That can be explained with two words. Copley Carmichael. While Eric slept, I called Amelia to check on her and her father answered. He could tell I was frantic about something and again offered to fly me west to where they were staying.

I respectfully declined, stating that I would rather be alone for awhile, and he offered to fly me to his beach house in Hilton Head. About an hour after I spoke with him, he had called me back to say all the arrangements had been made. The house had already been prepared for spring, and he would have the fridge and pantry stocked by the time I got there. All I had to do was get to the airport. That was very nice of him to do all that for me, and I would have to remember to thank him properly at some point. The last thing I did before I left was write a note to Eric. I hoped he would understand.

Getting to the airport required me to suck it up and call Sam, since he was the only one I knew that was available. I was hoping he wasn't too mad at me, and as we drove down the highway, I apologized over and over again for blowing up at him. He graciously accepted and said that my job was still there if I wanted it. I told him I'd think about it, but for now, I was happy just playing owner.

Sam was concerned about me going away, but I assured him that I needed time to myself. I hugged him goodbye and retrieved my bags out of the back of the truck. I stayed on the curb and waved to him as he drove off.

It was dark by the time I had arrived in Savannah and I picked up my rental car. Copley had rented me one with a GPS, and had asked the rental agency to program the address in it for me. So off I went toward my quiet retreat, at least for now. Something gnawing at the back of my mind told me that I would have company soon enough, and not welcome company.

The drive should have taken me forty-five minutes, and instead took me almost an hour and forty-five minutes. The GPS decided to fizzle out about half way there and I had to find it on my own. It's not easy maneuvering the streets of an unknown city in the dark. When I finally did find it, relief washed over me.

The house was pretty modest for someone of Copley's means. It was two stories and had two guest bedrooms, a master bedroom with master bath, and another bathroom for the other bedrooms. There was a beautiful, rustic living room with a fireplace, a huge kitchen with a dining area, and a game room. Because of the ocean, there was no basement, but there was an attic.

I dropped my bags in the master bedroom after looking around and checked out the kitchen. Whoever stocked it knew what I liked. I poured myself a glass of iced tea and went out to the back porch to sit down. Luckily I had a sweater with me, because the air was chilly.

It was right at the beginning of March and considered the dead of winter in some areas, but this place was far south enough that it was warm during the day and chilly only at night. The view from the porch was spectacular. There was a small, fenced in backyard with a fire pit. Copley said that it was the perfect time of year to have an oyster roast. I'd have to pass on that. Eating something rubbery and slimy wasn't appealing, even if it was roasted.

The fence was chain, so you could easily see through it and the gate opened onto a wooden walkway. The walkway led straight to the beach. I sat on the glider and rocked back and forth as the sounds of the ocean roared to life. It was so peaceful and calm here. I could see why people loved it here and was hoping to explore the area.

Since it was already so late, I finished my iced tea and rinsed out my glass before heading upstairs to bed. Interestingly enough, there was a note on the nightstand for me. All it said was: _Stay for as long as you want. Copley._

-----------------------------------------------------

I woke early the next morning. I hadn't planned on it, but between the sun poking through the curtains of my window and the salty taste in the air from the ocean, I jumped up and rushed through my daily morning routine.

After showering and changing into shorts and a long sleeve tee, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and made breakfast; fresh fruit and coffee. I poured a second cup of coffee, and took it on the back porch with me to get a look at the view during the day.

Wow, it was even more beautiful. The sand was a crisp white and the water lapped at it, creating a foamy layer as it receded back into itself. I set the mug down, and already being barefoot, I took a walk down to the water. There was a couple jogging along the beach but otherwise, it was deserted. From what I understood, these were private homes and this part of the beach was for residents only.

I didn't wander too far, but I did make my way to a jetty of rocks about a mile down the beach. There was a small cave on the other side that you would never know was there unless you climbed over the rocks. I sat down and watched as the water crashed against the jagged edges, spraying my legs with its coolness.

I was sitting there for awhile enjoying the view, and trying not to think too much about things, when a voice interrupted.

"Is everything all right dear?"

"Yes, is everything okay?"

I jumped and turned my attentions to the two girls standing at the bottom of the jetty on the sand. They both had long silvery blond hair and very blue eyes. They were lithe and had almost pale skin. The garments they wore were more like flowing white peignoirs. The biggest difference between them was their height. One looked to be about 6" tall and the other about my height, 5"8.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, but yes I'm fine." It was easy to tell they were related.

The taller one spoke, "My name is Eudore (she pronounced it like U-d-ore-ay) and this is my sister Ceto (pronouncing it as Kato). We saw you sitting here, looking sad and lost like there was something missing, and wanted to make sure you were okay. We can go if you like."

They turned to leave, "Oh no, you don't have to leave. I was simply thinking about things and admiring the view."

"Yes, the ocean is quite beautiful, isn't it? We love water, don't we Ceto?"

Ceto looked out over the ocean and smiled brightly, "Yes, we love swimming. Perhaps you'll come swimming with us sometime, uh…"

"I'm sorry, I'm forgetting my manners. My name's Sookie…Sookie Stackhouse."

Eudore held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sookie." Her touch was cool with a slight tingle to it, almost as if there were something…magical about it.

"You're welcome to sit with me. I wouldn't mind the company." _Yes, please distract me so I won't have to think about the fact that my train is running out of steam._

They regarded each other and for a moment, my shields slipped. I wasn't trying too hard to keep them up anyway, since there was practically no one around. It was strange, but I couldn't hear them at all. Maybe my telepathy was off since I wasn't really myself.

"We would be honored to sit with you for a spell."

Eudore and Ceto both sat with me and we talked about anything and everything, especially water and the ocean. I had no idea that sitting for a spell would take us past lunchtime, until my stomach rumbled from hunger.

"I really should be getting back. I had no idea it was so late already."

They nodded to each other in some silent communication, which should have unnerved me, but it didn't. I was used to vampires doing it, so why should they be any different.

As we descended from the rocks, Ceto wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. "We hope you will grace us with your presence again, Miss Sookie."

"It was a pleasure meeting you two. I'm sure we'll see each other again." I turned to leave and I swear I heard one mumble to the other _'Count on it'_. I whirled around to ask them what they said, but I was the only one standing there.

When I reached the little walkway that lead to the backyard a light drizzle had begun to come down. When I was looking at flights, I also did a little research about Hilton Head. Being on the ocean, there was bound to be more precipitation than normal during a winter month.

I didn't want to track sand into the house, and right next to the steps, there was a little spigot that you could wash your feet with. That was a very clever idea.

My appetite had dwindled on the way back, so I settled on a quick turkey sandwich and a few potato chips. After lunch, I thought a quick nap would help, but it only served to remind me that my nightmares followed me wherever I went. This time, however, there was an element of water in my terrors. I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping and panting for air.

After another quick shower and a change of clothes, I saw the rain had stopped, so I decided to drive into town. A bunch of brochures had been left for me for sightseeing purposes and there was a quaint little area called Shanty Town. I'm sure at one point it had been steeped in history, but now it was a trap for tourists. Unique little shops were tightly squeezed together, offering everything imaginable.

It was a pleasant distraction to wander in and out of each store; one in particular catching my eye. It was the Mystic Shoppe. Amelia would have laughed in delight at this place. It was full of bobbles and gadgets for those who were interested in dabbling in the mystical realm. Well, I'd had enough of the mystical and supernatural realm, thank you.

As I was leaving, the owner, a tall rotund middle-aged man, stopped me. "You look like you could use a few calming stones, Miss."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry, you looked like you could use a few calming stones…and perhaps something to help you with those nightmares of yours?"

My jaw almost hit the floor. "H…How did you know I have nightmares?"

He tapped his temple with one of his pudgy fingers. "It's obvious to my mind's eye that you are extremely stressed. I can also spot a supe from a mile away, though you don't appear to be like any supe that I would recognize. Are you a witch too?"

"Uh, no, but my roommate is. So what do these stones do?"

"Ah, well there is still something supernatural about you. I just can't place my finger on it. Come, let me show you what I have."

I followed him through a door marked Private. "I could show you what is up in front of the store, but those are more for tourists. I have the real crystals back here. Please, have a seat."

We had entered into an office, and I took a seat on the other side of the desk. "By the way, my name is Reginald, but you can call me Reggie. Now, has your roommate ever explained healing crystals to you?"

"I'm Sookie, and no she hasn't. I guess I never bothered to ask anything like that."

He rummaged through some drawers, finally pulling out what was a multi-level jewelry case. Each section contained a cloth bag with a string.

"Here we are. Now let's start with your nightmares." He looked me over and picked up one of the little pouches. "Hold out your hand please."

I held it out and he let the stone drop into the palm of my hand. "This is amethyst. Place it under your pillow and it will help prevent insomnia and nightmares. It will also help reduce your stress level." He held out the pouch and I dropped it back in.

The next stone he pulled out was one I recognized. "Is that an emerald?"

"Yes it is. Emeralds are beautiful, but they can also be soothing and calming. This will also promote peaceful dreams, but it helps with peace, harmony, and depression. Emeralds help a person to communicate. It helps you to discover the truth when there is a lot of information to sort through."

He showed me a few more stones; rose quartz for calming and peaceful energies and releasing repressed emotions in a nurturing and protective way; tanzanite to help restore balance for when life becomes chaotic and stressful; and something called watermelon tourmaline which is used to balance the energies within the body.

I wasn't sure I even wanted this, until we talked a bit about how much they could really help me. Reggie was very nice, and didn't sound like a pushy salesman at all. He seemed to genuinely care. I asked him what he suggested, because at this point I was ready to try anything.

"Hmm, I would suggest the amethyst, the rose quartz, and the watermelon tourmaline. That will help you get started. Now, don't let anyone else touch them. They belong to you and only you. Connecting with another person's energy will unbalance the stone, and it will become no good to you."

He handed me the pouches and I paid for them on my way out. I spent the rest of the afternoon browsing more shops, but nothing else seemed interesting enough. At least I managed to find my way back to the house without much problem.

By the time I got inside, the light was fading fast and I went to sit on the porch and watch the sun set. To my surprise, there was a huge container sitting on the top step with a note attached. I picked up the note and read it.

_Sookie,_

_We thought you might enjoy this for your first night here in our little private section of heaven._

_Eudore and Ceto_

I opened the container and inside was a variety of seafood; shrimp, crab legs, and a few lobster claws and tails. Even more surprising was that it was all cooked for me. That was so nice of them; I couldn't believe they would do something like that.

I took the meal inside and decided to make some rice and steamed veggies to go with it. The last thing I did was melt some butter for the crab and lobster, and set out some cocktail sauce for the shrimp. There was no way I was going to finish all of this wonderful food. It was simply too much.

By the time my stomach was full, I had eaten several crab legs, some shrimp, and a couple lobster claws. Everything else was going into the fridge for lunch tomorrow. Maybe I should invite them over and help me finish the rest of it, since they were so thoughtful to bring it to me. The only problem was I didn't know where they lived.

The night air brought the chill again. I wrapped myself in a sweater and made a cup of hot tea, so I could sit out on the back porch. I was definitely going to like it here. There was also a strong breeze this evening, which had the waves churning and crashing to shore.

Maybe I should move here. It was so peaceful and subdued. Even the colors of the buildings were subdued. Apparently that was an ordinance around here. All buildings, including awnings and such, had to be a color that complimented their natural surroundings. Even the McDonalds and Wal-Mart had to be a neutral color. How very interesting.

As chilly and breezy as it was, I decided to take another walk along the beach. I was still full from dinner and could use the time to walk it off. This time, I grabbed a pair of flip flops and wandered down to the water. I kept walking until I reached the jetty of rocks again, and climbed up to sit. This was turning out to be my new favorite place.

Peering down on the other side, I noticed that just about the entire cave was submerged in water, except for a tiny space at the top. That must be how people determine high tide was coming in.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came out of nowhere and instead of being frightened, it made me curious. It brought with it the sounds of laughter and merriment. I heard some splashing around, like kids playing near the edge of the water and when I looked back over toward the cave, I saw two pale figures playing. They were actually swimming around in and out of the cave.

I wanted to call out to them to be careful, but one of them turned slightly and I recognized the face. It was Ceto. The other one must be Eudore. But what were they doing in the water like that? They could hurt themselves.

Staying quiet and hidden, I watched as they played in the waters, diving down for long periods of time. It was then that I realized they must be some kind of water fairies. That must be why I couldn't hear their thoughts. It hadn't dawned on me before because I thought all the fairies, save Dermot, had gone back to the homeland.

Not wanting to disturb their fun and not wanting to be detected, I began backing down the rocks to the sand. When I turned to walk away, I ran right into someone. I ended up falling backwards and hitting my shoulder on one of the jagged points.

I cried out in pain and looked up to see who I ran into. My eyes instantly grew frightened and I screamed.

"It won't do you any good to scream Sookie. No one is going to hear you." Dermot crouched down in front of me, a look of devilish amusement pasted on his face.

"How did you find me?" I tried pushing myself up using the rocks, but it only served to tear into my sweater, ripping the fabric in the back to shreds.

"I have my ways. Even though we are distant relations, you are my kin. I will always find you. Of course I had some help once I got here."

I called out to the sisters for help, but they didn't respond to my plea. Instead, they came up out of the water and immediately went to Dermot.

"See, we told you where to find her, didn't we?" Eudore looked into Dermot's eyes like a lover would. _Oh God! They were working for him._

I tried backing up further, but they managed to surround me on all sides. I had to think of something and quickly sized them up. Ceto seemed to be the weakest looking, so I charged her first to try to free myself. I was dead wrong.

Ceto was stronger than she looked and instead of tossing her back on her butt, she pushed me away and my back hit the rocks again, forcing more pain into my back. I could feel it getting sticky and I knew blood was seeping out.

Dermot stood by while Eudore joined in, and they took turns pushing me into each other and then into the rocks. By the time they were done, my whole body looked like a scraped up bloody mess. There were cuts on my legs and arms, and my sweater disintegrated all together.

"Enough of this," Dermot said gruffly. "I don't want her dead…yet. She is still my bait."

Tears streamed down my face as a look of shock passed through my eyes. "What do you mean bait?"

He chuckled, "Why for your vampire of course. Did you think he'd let you wander off all by your lonesome? No, no. He is arriving much later tonight, and will undoubtedly be searching for you tomorrow evening."

I would have tried to make another run for it, if it weren't for the fact that Eudore had my arms pinned behind me. "What do we do with her until then Dermot? We can't exactly keep her here on the beach."

Dermot pulled off his belt and handed it to her. "Bind her hands behind her with this."

I struggled in her grasp, but Dermot only lashed out at me with his hand, striking me across the face. I stopped when I tasted blood in my mouth. He then picked up two pieces of fabric that used to be my sweater. One he used to shove into my mouth and the other he stretched out and tied around my mouth for a makeshift gag.

Eudore shoved me forward into Dermot and he threw me over his shoulder. Right before we disappeared he looked at the sisters. "Prepare the cave for tomorrow night. I want to greet our guest properly."

When we reappeared again, we were in a room. It looked like the basement of some building; only this basement looked more ominous and sinister, like some kind of dungeon. Dermot set me down, and forced me over to a corner onto what looked like a broken and stained mattress.

He walked over to a covered table and I eyed the door and then the back of him, wondering if I could traverse the distance before he caught up to me.

"Don't even think about it. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends and family now, would you? It would be my perverse pleasure to take care of that doppelganger of mine, as well as that shifter boss and the witch you call a friend."

He turned to face me, brandishing a rather large knife. If it was even possible, I forced myself further into the corner of that room. I had no idea what he planned for me, nor did I want to find out.

"You will obey me, or you will be punished for each infraction. Now, lie down."

I paused for only a moment, but lay down on the filthy mattress. He brought the knife down on my upper arm and etched a light line into the skin. I howled against the gag from the pain.

"Next time you will not hesitate when I tell you to do something, understand?" I nodded my head vehemently. "Good girl."

I wanted to fight back so badly, but I couldn't risk him going after everyone that I loved. That's one of the reasons I ran in the first place. Eric could defend himself, I knew that, so whatever happened to me, it would be me alone that suffered at Dermot's hands, and no one else.

He brought the knife closer to my skin again, only this time he started to cut away my clothing. I could feel the cold steel of the blade against my skin as he sliced through the material like it was butter. Once I was completely naked, he pulled some chains from the wall and clasped them around each wrist.

Dermot kneeled back and smiled. "Neave and Lochlan did such beautiful work." He traced one of the scars on my leg from a bite mark of Neave's. "It's a shame they were careless with you. I won't be, however. I have been practicing."

Bound, gagged, and naked, Dermot spent the remainder of the night practicing his newfound skills on me. I internalized the pain as much as possible, not wanting him to see me giving in. On the first strike by his hand, a sense of dread washed over me and I knew that Eric was able to feel the pain through the bond. I did the only thing I could think of…I shielded it as much as possible.

I must have passed out a few times because when I came to, I had more cuts and burns than before. I looked around and was able to see more of my surroundings. A small window was letting a few rays of sun illuminate most of the room.

It was dank and moldy, and the air smelled toxic. Dermot was sleeping contentedly on a bed on the other side of the room. There were a few nondescript pieces of furniture here and there, but for the most part the room was barren.

I tried to adjust myself from the position I was in and the rattling of chains woke up Dermot. He smiled at me, and motioned with his head over towards a darker corner of the basement.

Tears soaked into the gag as I saw the limp body of a young man shackled to the wall. He was naked and had decorative symbols carved over his entire body. It was obvious he was dead and there was a fresh pool of blood on the floor below him.

"That, my dear Sookie, is what happens to spies, no doubt sent by your undead lover. He will pay for what he did to my Lord. Breandan's death will be avenged."

He disappeared for awhile, leaving me with the corpse. _If I never see another dead body, it will be too soon_. My own body was still wracked with pain, and I had the beginnings of golf ball size bruises all over. There were intricate cuts on my abdomen, which I'm sure meant something to Dermot.

Looking over at the dead body once more, I was sure of one thing. I was going to die tonight. Last night I cried into the gag. I cried for him to kill me. I begged for him to do it. His words still haunted my memories. _"Not until there is an ounce of breath left in your body will I consider ending your pathetic existence."_

I slumped back against the wall. No more. I couldn't deal with this any longer. Whatever glue had been holding me together had finally cracked and the emptiness took over. I let it consume me. I was nothing now, nothing but a hollow empty shell.

As I heard Dermot coming back I strangely thought back to that branch in the cemetery. I guess it had finally broken, because that's exactly how I was, broken. No amount of glue was ever going to piece together the shattered remains of my self.

Dermot ordered me to stand and I did it willingly, albeit with some difficulty. My legs were very shaky from the loss of blood. He ordered me to turn around and he unlocked the cuffs from my wrists. "Good, you're learning."

I no longer tried to run; I no longer wanted to run. He pulled me against him from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. He began tracing the patterns that he had carved into my stomach, but I felt nothing. I was numb from the inside out. "Shall we go?"

I knew where we were headed. From the position of the sun through the window, it was already well into the afternoon. The sun would be setting soon, and I could only hope that Eric did not know where I was. Dermot said he was here, but that didn't mean he knew the address. Hope. What a funny word to me now. I had hope for Eric and for my friends. I never left any for myself. What was the point?

Once again, I found myself at the jetty of rocks, where Eudore and Ceto were waiting. "We have everything set up for you Dermot." Ceto seemed very excited about something.

He thrust me into their waiting arms. "You may have her now."

Ceto finally removed the belt from my arms, and they both dragged me carelessly up and over the rocks. New cuts formed as old ones reopened. The cave suddenly looked menacing and my head lowered as I allowed them to pull me just inside the opening.

The water came up to my calves already, and I winced in agony from the saltwater lapping at the open wounds. It was like a fire raging out of control as each cut sizzled through the numbness with a new meaning to the word pain.

The sisters thrust me against the rock wall and chained me to it. Silver cuffs went around my wrists and ankles as silver chain was draped all around me. Apparently, they expected Eric to rescue me and weaken himself in the process by ripping at the silver bindings.

Eric may say he loves me, but I've always known that I would never be first in his life. He hasn't lived this long without putting himself above others, and that includes any bonded, pledged, or whatever we were to each other.

If Eric didn't come for me, then high tide would finish me off. Either way, it came down to the same result. I was going to die tonight. Ironic that from the position I was in, I could see the sun setting over the horizon. Tears fell from my face and mixed with the saltiness of the ocean water as I watched what I would have at one time considered the most perfect sunset ever.

-----------------------------------------

_**A/N:**__ I have boxes of tissues for whoever needs one. I sympathize if it was sad to read. It was hard to write. Just remember that it's always darkest before the dawn._

_So, some might agree that Eric has only gotten this far in life by putting himself first. Will he continue to do that, even if it's for Sookie?_

_If Eric finds Dermot and the sisters, what do you think he should do to them? (other than just plain old kill them of course…we all know the end result would be their demise)_

_Remember…reviews are love, and I'm addicted to love! :-) Just to show how much I appreciate your reviews, all reviewers will be treated to a teaser for Ch 4._


	4. Chapter 4

_If Eric didn't come for me, then high tide would finish me off. Either way, it came down to the same result. I was going to die tonight. Ironic that from the position I was in, I could see the sun setting over the horizon. Tears fell from my face and mixed with the saltiness of the ocean water as I watched what I would have at one time considered the most perfect sunset ever._

**ERIC**

The moment we were able to leave, we hopped in the SUV and took off. Miranda was in the front seat while Rudy drove. I sat in the back seat, with my sword on my lap and the iron dagger tucked into my boot.

As we were gearing up, I told Miranda to bring any weapon she had that was made of iron. I was pleasantly surprised when she came out to the car wielding an iron mace club. She looked straight at me and said, "You're not the only one who has formidable weapons."

Rudy although at first looked timid and weak, was actually a skilled fighter. As Miranda was getting ready, I watched him warming up. He had perfect balance and control as he swung the sword. She had mentioned to me last night that Rudy was her child, and that she taught him everything she knew.

We sped down the back roads and Miranda kept trying to call the contact that was watching Sookie. She never got a response, which was not a good sign. As we approached the house, there were a few lights on inside. It should have made me feel relieved, but I knew something was wrong. Sookie was in trouble.

Unfortunately, none of us could enter without permission, so I kicked open the front door and called out her name a few times, but there was no response. I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. Considering she had shielded the bond, detection was not going to be easy. My eyes opened and they were awash with bloodlust. There was a very faint trace of her. We skirted around the house and jumped the fence to the back yard. Miranda and I inhaled deeply. We both looked at each other.

"Fairies."

"Oceanids."

We ran toward the beach and looked up and down both ways. "Which way do we go?" Miranda was starting to feel the bloodlust bubbling inside, and Rudy looked like he was going to explode with the longing of heading into battle.

Rudy spoke up first. "I've been here before. I have a friend who lives down the way. There's a jetty of rocks about a mile that way (he pointed toward the right) and a cave on the other side. My friend told me that sometimes the Oceanids liked to play near the cave."

With vampire speed we ran down the beach and reached the jetty. I sensed she was closer now. Even if I could feel her only faintly, I picked up her scent. I jumped on top of the rocks and saw the open cave that Rudy mentioned. The tide was already coming in.

"Keep a fixed eye out for those damn fairies. I'm going down there."

Miranda grabbed my arm. "Eric, it's a trap. They're waiting for you."

"I know." She let go, and I jumped into the water and waded inside the cave.

With my keen vampire eyes, I could see her. She was submerged in water up to her waist and the tide was rising fast. Her head was slumped forward and she didn't even look up when I called her name.

I fought my way through the current to her. "Sookie. I'm here. Look at me."

From what I could see, her body was bruised and battered once more. She had been cut and marked all over again and it only fueled my rage toward the fairies.

She raised her head and looked into my eyes. The usual spark of life behind hers was gone. I howled and removed the gag as gently as I could. I hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head high as the water reached just below her breasts.

"Sookie, you have to hold your head up, lover. I need to get you untied."

As if she suddenly realized I was standing in front of her, she began to shake her head. "No, you have to go. You have to get out of here. It's a trap. I've got silver all over me. Eric, just leave me and save yourself. They're going to kill you."

"I'm not losing you." I reached down and grimaced as I dove under the water and wrenched the ankle chains from the wall.

Even though the water acted as a buffer, the silver burned into my palms. On my way up, I saw silver bindings all across her body. With quick thinking I ripped my shirt off, and tried using the remnants of it wrapped around my hands to remove the silver. I managed to get all of it off of her as the silver continued to burn through my hands and arms.

I surfaced and the water had risen again. This time it was to her upper chest. All that was left was to release the shackles from her wrists. I wrapped my one hand as best as I could with the drenched fabric from my shirt and pulled one restraint out of the wall.

As I reached for the other, something gripped me from below and I was dragged down under the water. I kicked and clawed my way to the surface, only to be dragged down once again. Whatever or whoever had me, was pulling me fast out of the cave and away from Sookie.

When my head finally rose above water I was about a thousand feet from the entrance. I could see the tide going higher. I also heard the sounds of battle being waged. I began swimming back toward the cave, when a wave of water rolled over me, forcing water into my lungs.

The water in my lungs was extremely uncomfortable and as each wave rolled over me, it slowed me down from my goal of getting back to the rocks. I managed to make it a few hundred feet, when I was pulled down for a third time. This time I was able to swirl around and see who my tormenter was. _Fucking fairy_.

Before she could attack me under the water again, I reached down and pulled the dagger from my boot. As she lunged for me, I slid the dagger into her, spilling her watery fluids into the ocean. She looked at me with surprise, and then smiled as she dissolved into the water.

I swam the rest of the way to the rocks, spitting and retching water out of my lungs as I got there. Miranda had jumped down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and out of the water. Instead of resting though, I turned back to the cave and fell to my knees.

It was totally submerged in water. Maybe there was still time. I would have felt it if she had died. The bond would have been completely severed. I was about to jump back into the water, when Miranda held me back.

"Eric, you can't go down there." I looked at her with almost blackened eyes.

I was no longer human or vampire. A monster had been set loose from the depths, and only the taking of her killer's life would have sated the hatred. Just then a desperate cry of pain sounded from the beach. We turned to see that it had come from Rudy.

Miranda rushed down to his aide but it was too late. A flash of silver sliced through the air and Rudy's head flew sideways. Miranda let out a fearsome howl and began attacking. Completely on animal instinct, I reached the fight and saw it was Dermot she was struggling with.

"Ah, vampire. So you survived your little ocean swim. I told you that you would be too late. Did you think I was joking?"

I located my sword, which had dropped on the sand near the rocks and picked it up. I pushed Miranda out of the line of fire. "This is between you and me."

"Fair enough. You were my target anyway. The little vampire was just an added bonus."

Round and round we went, sparks flying as our swords clanked together. I never even noticed that my hands were still burned. The saltwater must have affected the healing time; otherwise they would be fine by now. Pain meant nothing to me now. I was not going to lose this fight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miranda leaning over the ashes of her child, when something grabbed her and began pulling her towards the water. It was another Oceanid. How many of them were there?

Distracted only for a split second, I felt the silver of Dermot's blade slice through my cheek, blood sluggishly rolling down my face. My iron dagger was somewhere at the bottom of the ocean now, so it was of no use to me and my sword was not made of iron.

Something even more animalistic churned in me and as Dermot's sword came whistling down through the air again, I jumped up, twirling around and plunged my sword down, splitting his head in two. Blood sprayed over me in victory as his eyes widened and then went blank.

I watched him crumble to the ground and was saturated by his blood and the bloodlust from the kill until Miranda's screams called to me. I grabbed her iron mace club and ran down to the shore to see that she was being tortured by the fairy while waves crashed over her again and again.

Wading out to her, I started swinging the club, careful not to strike her. Something or someone cried out from under the water and the swells calmed down to normal. I pulled her to safety as she had for me.

"Eric, thank you so much. I would have died too if you hadn't come down here."

All this killing was getting to me, and I grabbed her by the hair and crashed my lips to her. She tasted of salt and ocean and something else that was a blend of her own essence. Her kisses were like a fiery ice against my lips. I wanted to do more to her… oh, so much more, but she used all her strength to push me away.

"Eric, snap out of it, darling."

I didn't hear her words. I was still acting on impulse and I came at her again. This time, she hauled off and smacked me as hard as she could right over my cut. I collapsed in pain, and she managed to pin me into the sand while I was calming down.

"Eric… look at me. Focus!"

I snarled and hissed as I bared my fangs to her. With all her force she reached out and slapped a couple more times. On her third slap, I stopped her hand. "Enough."

She rolled off of me and I looked around at the scene. Both Dermot's and Rudy's ashes began scattering with the ocean breezes. The two water fairies were no doubt dead and had reverted back to their water-like state.

I climbed the rocks and looked down. You could not even tell there was a cave there. The cut on my cheek had begun to heal, yet streams of blood dripped from my jaw as the cut through my heart had just begun. She was gone. I was not in time. I failed her and I failed myself.

"I can't leave her down there." I started down the other side towards the cave, but Miranda stopped me.

"Come on Eric. There's nothing we can do now, and we need to get out of here. We'll come back tomorrow at sunset and retrieve her."

Like a little lost boy, she held my hand and led me back to the car. I should have gone back into the water for her. I should have done more to save her. I should have locked her away until it was safe. I should have hated her for making me feel, period. I should have…

I looked over at Miranda and she had a morose expression on her face. We had both suffered a loss tonight, although losing a child is incomparable to losing your pledged…_my wife_.

We arrived back at the estate in the wee hours of the morning. Miranda dragged me inside and into her resting chambers, where attendants worked feverishly to cleanse and heal our wounds. I still refused to drink from a donor, so they brought me a bottle of Royalty and a glass since it contained traces of human blood.

I bid her goodnight, and as I slowly walked back to my suite, each step I took was harder to take than the next. Lying on the bed, I had hoped that this night would have been spent with Sookie snuggled against me the way she liked to do. Instead, I turned on my side and stared at the empty space where she would have laid.

I thought back to our first meeting and how curious I was about her. There was something very different about her. Over my long life, I had grown bored of humans and had no need of them, unless it benefited me in the end. They were so mundane and beneath me. Yes, there was Penelope, but it wasn't the same. She was my lover up until she was taken from me by illness, but I never gave her my blood.

When I turned Pam, I wanted to fill the void left by Penelope. Pam was the last person with whom I shared my blood…until Sookie. Pam was my child, my beautiful creation, but it was never the same type of relationship. She was not, nor would she ever be, a true lover to me.

No, Sookie was much different. When I first tasted her, she was sweeter than I had imagined. Still I could not place my finger on it. At first, when I learned of her fairy lineage, I thought that was what attracted me to her. What I realized, was that there was much more to it.

Her zest for life rivaled my own at times, along with her stubbornness. I would never have denied her the independence she so desperately sought. I only wanted to make her understand that I could provide for her, protect her and love her, yet still give her what she wanted.

Tricking her into giving me the knife had been mostly for her protection. However, I would be lying to myself and to her, if I did not state that it was something I wanted as well; no, I needed as well.

She had awakened that need in me; the desire to feel again, to love something so precious and rare and never let it go. Now, as I lay here smoothing over the sheets next to me, I know I have to close off that aching want again. It's strange, but I can still sort of feel her through the bond. It's as if there is a faint echo of her left. Our bond was stronger than I ever imagined. If that is what remains of her, then I shall tuck that feeling away and cherish it, as I cherished her.

------------------------------------------------

My downtime was fitful at best. When I opened my eyes, it was as if I had never gone to sleep. I turned my head and glanced once more at the empty space where my lover…my former lover would have laid. The recollection of last night's events came crashing down as if a building had collapsed over top of me.

I groaned and sat up. Not bothering to shower, I threw some clothes on and wandered down the hall only to run into Miranda.

"Eric, you look like hell." Her doleful smile expressed a sadness that dwelled inside of me.

There was another vampire scurrying behind her, carrying a couple pieces of luggage I knew to be Sookie's. She walked past me with her eyes down and disappeared into my room.

"Even though she was staying there, the house did not belong to her. When she died, possession was still in the hands of the original owners. Only they have the authority to grant us entrance, so I sent a few of my daytime people over to the house to collect her things. I hope you don't mind."

"I appreciate your help Miranda. I still need to go back there and retrieve her before high tide comes in again. If I leave now, I'll be able to get to her before then."

I looked down at my hands, remembering the silver shackles that had been used. My hands still bore faded marks; yet more reminders of how I had failed to protect her. As I went back into my room and stared at the luggage, I thought that perhaps I should meet the sun and be done with it. I had lived a good and long life. I could turn everything over to Pam.

Self preservation was first and foremost on my list of priorities, however, and I wiped the thought from mind. Besides, Sookie would have my head if she knew I'd even considered it. I could hear her voice even now…_Eric, that's ridiculous. There's so much to live for_. So why didn't she follow her own advice. Why did she run when she should have stayed? Why did she give up? So many questions, and only she had the answers.

Every piece of clothing in her bags smelled of her, reminded me of her. She had even packed that white dress with the red flowers on it. It was the same one she wore when I first met her. At the bottom of one of the smaller bags, I noticed a couple of cloth pouches. Those were new.

I opened them and spilled the contents onto the bed. Three gemstones stared up at me. The one I recognized the most was the amethyst. I knew a little about healing stones. She had had such horrible dreams since coming back from being kidnapped. I knew amethyst had healing properties, so she must have thought this would help.

"I don't know these other stones." I felt Miranda's presence behind me without turning, as I picked up the other gems and showed them to her.

"I learned about these when I was involved with a witch years ago. This one (she pointed to the pinkish one) is a rose quartz. It provides inner peace for those who have trouble loving themselves or accepting love from another, because they do not believe that they are worthy of being loved.

"This one (she pointed to the one tinged with green, white, and pink) is called watermelon tourmaline, though I have only seen it once. It is a rare stone and very powerful. It balances out the body, sort of like the yin and the yang do. It also helps to remove insecurities, attract love, and resolve relationship issues. She must have had some powerful friends if she was able to get hold of these stones."

"These are new. I've never seen her with them before. She does have a witch for a roommate, but I doubt that even she would have given Sookie anything like this. Besides, she has been gone for awhile now, dealing with her own grief."

Suddenly my back stiffened. "We need to get moving now. I want to bring her home with me."

I only allowed Miranda to come with me back to the cave. By the time we reached it, the cave was already submerged half way. She handed me a pair of silver handling gloves and I jumped back into the water without hesitation. There were no more fairies to keep me from her now.

I swam back into the cave and when I surfaced, only the shackles remained. Where was her body? I dove back under the water searching for any signs of her. Only the chains were left behind. I even swam out several hundred feet and tried in vain to look for her.

Reaching the rocks again, I pulled myself up and back to where Miranda was standing. She looked confused that I did not bring a body back with me.

"She's gone. She is no longer there."

Miranda laid a hand on my shoulder in comfort and friendship. "Maybe the current has taken her. At least she is at peace. We should head back now, Eric."

I refused to go with her. "I will find my way back to your estate. I wish to be alone."

"So be it. However, if I do not see you before dawn, I am coming back for you myself. It is no good to dwell on the past for too long. I suspect that may be part of what was wrong with your Sookie. She let the past eat away at her."

I narrowed my eyes at her words. "Don't get me wrong, sugar. I'm not saying it was her fault, far from it. All I'm saying is that she seemed to have a lot of stuff happen to her in the past, but instead of dealing with it and getting rid of it, she kept it inside and it wore her down."

With that she walked away to leave me in grief and anger. She was right though. The human psyche can be a fragile thing, and Sookie's was ripped at time and time again. I wanted to believe that she was still strong enough to come back whole from her tormentors. In the hospital, I told her that she was strong, that she survived so much and she would survive this too.

How little did I know her? I sat and watched as the water completely submerged the cave and then I headed back to Miranda's estate. I went straight up to my room and gathered my belongings and those of Sookie's. I then called Anubis and booked the last flight out to Shreveport.

Miranda appeared in the doorway. "Please have these shipped to my home overnight. I want them there as soon as possible. If you will have someone drive me to the airport, I believe it is time I went home. There are arrangements that need to be made."

She understood and called down to one of her aides. We said a brief goodbye, and the car started toward Savannah.

-----------------------------------------------

Because of the time change, when I arrived in Shreveport I had an extra hour of darkness. Instead of driving straight home, I drove directly to the bar. Sitting behind my desk, I began to plow through a few bills and invoices that had accumulated since my departure.

A soft rap at the door caused me to stop what I was doing. "Come in Pam."

"Master, you returned. I take it your trip was a success? Have you brought Sookie back to us?"

I stared at her deadpanned. Some day I was going to have to teach her to keep her mouth shut, but now was not the time. I looked back down and continued with what I was doing.

"How?" was all she said.

I stopped again what I was doing and looked at her. I knew she considered Sookie a friend, and she deserved to know the truth. I motioned for her to sit and told her everything. I could see redness rimming her eyes as I told her that there was no body to recover; that the ocean had claimed her as one of its own.

"Is there anything I can do Master?"

"Yes. You can go out there and do your job."

She nodded and half bowed to me before leaving. If the last two days were tough for even me, then tomorrow night was going to be worse for everyone. I was going to be the one to have to tell her family and friends that she was gone. I was never good with grief. It was a weak emotion, and I detested weakness.

I tried finishing what was on my desk, but I couldn't. I picked up the phone and called Felipe. I needed to report this right away and I had no idea how he was going to react. He could take it in stride and accept it or he could blame me. I didn't think I would go on trial for this. Even though she had had formal protection of the king, she was still a mere human in his eyes.

When he answered the phone, he said he already knew. When I asked how he said that Christophe, the King of Georgia and South Carolina had already informed him. He said that one of his Sheriff's, Miranda Covington, had called and reported that one of her children was killed in battle. Felipe was dismayed that I did not call him right away, but feigned sympathy because of who she was to me. Before ending the call, all he said was that he expected a full report on his desk by the end of the week.

That being done and out of the way, I went out front and motioned to Pam that I was leaving. I flew home and jumped in my car, heading to Bon Temps. Since I would be getting there close to daylight, my first stop would be to Bill's. I was under no obligation to tell him anything, but since he had risked his life to save her, he should know. I would spend the night there, and then tell everyone tomorrow evening.

Of course Bill was up. His face was still pale but he had a little color in his cheeks. He was sitting in the living room, playing Wii. I also heard the shower running, so he must have just fed as well, hence the color in his cheeks.

"Eric, to what do I owe the honor of your company?"

It was hard to tell if he was being sincere or not, as he was gripping a plastic wheel and turning it back and forth as if he was driving somewhere. The screen mimicked his movements and a pudgy little man with a mustache and red cap in a car was speeding around a track.

"Bill, we need to talk."

His eyebrow raised and he looked at me, pausing the game. "Sounds serious. Is there more trouble?"

"No, no trouble. At least not anymore." I sat in the chair next to the couch and told him everything that happened over the past couple days, leaving nothing out.

"And you're sure she's gone? What if she made it out of the cave before it completely filled?"

I could see him grasping at straws. "There was no way. The water was already up to her shoulders when the fairy dragged me away from the cave. By the time I was able to swim back toward it, the cave was fully submerged."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white linen handkerchief. He dabbed his eyes and it became stained with the blood of his tears. We sat in silence until a blond figure descended the steps.

"Bill, is there anything else you require of me tonight?" I never even noticed what she looked like, although I could hear her southern drawl clearly.

"No. You may leave."

We waited until we heard gravel kicking under her tires. "I'm sorry, Eric."

"Are you? I know how you felt about her."

"Yes, you do. However, I also know that she loved you. She chose you. She just never trusted enough that they were her own feelings, and not those coming through the bond."

"I need to stay here for the night. There are arrangements that need to be made, and I need to speak with her brother and a few others."

"Of course. Stay as long as you need to."

"So, show me how this contraption works will you?" We spent very little time talking about Sookie and the remainder of the night with mindless distraction. As daylight crept up on us, we both settled into our daytime slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------

**SAM**

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you right. I thought you just said that Sookie was dead." I was numb from the top of my head to the bottom of my toes.

"You heard me correctly. I was too late. He was never going to let her live no matter what."

"You son of a bitch!" I hauled off and decked him square in the jaw; bastard didn't even flinch. He knew he deserved it.

"You said you would protect her, look after her. I guess this is what you meant right? I should stake you right where you stand." My fists were clenching and unclenching with the anger that flowed and ebbed in my body.

"If it makes you feel better, you can try. However, I can't guarantee that I won't fight back. If you recall our last fight, you did not fair so well."

I dropped into my chair and leaned back, running my fingers through my hair. Tears welled up in my eyes. "She's really gone?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to locate that brother of hers. I went by his house first, but no one was home."

"Shit, you haven't told Jason yet?" I wiped the tear streaks from my face. "I'm coming with you. Jason's been a little unpredictable since Crystal and the baby were murdered."

He could see I wasn't backing down from this and relented. "Fine, but keep your distance."

I had my suspicions as to where Jason was and they were spot on. He was at Marybelle Wilson's house indulging in some late night activities. Jason may have matured in some ways, but he was still somewhat of a man-whore.

Marybelle answered the door in nothing but a thin tattered terrycloth robe. "Mar, we need to talk to Jason. Can you tell him to come out?"

She looked me over and then Eric. She smoothed her blond hair out and in a very southern drawl, she looked at me again. "Sam, you can come in. I don't allow his kind in my house."

It was pretty hypocritical of her to say that, considering I heard she'd been seen at Bill's house several times already. I looked over at Eric and he was expressionless. I was still in shock and fighting back the need to cry. "Mar, Eric and I have something important to talk to Jason about. Is he here or not?"

"I'm here." Jason called out and came to the door. He looked at Eric. "What's going on Sam?"

"Can we come in and talk to you? I'd rather we did this inside than on the porch."

After I assured Marybelle that she could rescind his invitation when we were through, she invited Eric and me inside. We all sat down in the living room, and I listened once again to Eric as he gave Jason the bad news.

Poor Jason. I could barely stand to hear the news again, but he looked almost catatonic when Eric finished speaking. Whatever reaction I was expecting, it wasn't what I got. I thought he'd throw a fit or something. Instead, he just grabbed his coat and left.

I looked at Eric. "That's not good. I don't know where he's headed, but he shouldn't be alone. God knows what he could do in a fit of despondency."

"I'll take care of it. You just worry about yourself."

I nodded and left in my truck as Eric took to the sky. When I finally reached the bar, I went back to my trailer instead of the office. As soon as the door was shut, I sat down on the couch and finally broke down in tears.

Sookie was really gone. It was hard to even think the words, let alone say them. She wasn't just a waitress at the bar. She was my friend and someone I cared about…cared very deeply for. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me, but never could get the words out right. I should have. Now I'll never be able to tell her that I loved her.

When she asked me to take her to the airport, I should have told her no, that she shouldn't run. I knew she was running away. She always ran away from her problems. I guess now she won't have to run anymore.

She felt like everyone in the supernatural community wanted to use her for her ability, especially the vampires. I cursed them for sucking her into their petty political problems. She was not the answer to everyone's prayers. She was not the solver of everyone's tribulations.

After a bit of time, I pulled myself together and went back into the bar. I didn't want to let anyone else know yet, but apparently Marybelle had a big mouth. The minute we left, she had gotten on her cell phone to talk to her cousin Patty, who was in the bar at the time. There was dead silence as I slowly made my way behind the bar.

I don't know who it was, but a voice called out from the crowd. "Sam, is it true? Is Sookie Stackhouse dead?"

I scanned the crowd and all eyes were on me for confirmation. I swallowed hard, fighting back another round of tears. I couldn't tell them the truth, so I glossed over most of what happened. "Yes. She took some time off and was staying in South Carolina. She apparently drowned. Unfortunately, they were not able to retrieve her body. It looks like she drifted out into the ocean."

Gasps and sobs were heard coming from everywhere. As much as some people thought she was weird or a freak, she was also a fixture in this community, as was her family. To lose someone like that was more than a lot of people could bear.

In honor of Sookie's memory, I offered a round of drinks on the house to numb the pain and we toasted to her together. After everyone was served, I then announced that the bar was closing early for obvious reasons.

-----------------------------------

**ERIC**

I left that woman's house and launched into the night sky. It wasn't hard to spot Jason's truck, and it was easy to tell he was headed right for Sookie's house. I tailed him until we reached the front parking area and landed just shy of the porch.

"How the hell…"

I had startled him as he was coming up the steps. "I can fly faster than you can drive Jason Stackhouse."

"So you're following me now?"

"Yes. I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid or rash." For Sookie's sake, I kept telling myself. I'd be cordial for my former lover's sake.

"Look, you just told me my sister was dead. I had to come and see for myself that she wasn't here. I don't need the likes of you following me around."

We entered the house, which was locked up, reminding me that I was the last one here. Her scent permeated every molecule of this house and I excused myself to the porch for a moment. I had never shown weakness in front of another, and I'd be damned if I was going to show weakness in front of a sniveling human like him.

Dabbing my eyes with some tissue, I joined him in the living room. I sat on the couch while he looked around. "Well, did you find what you were looking for?"

He slumped down into the chair and stared at the fireplace for the longest time. "I'm all alone," he said after much contemplation.

Leave it to her brother to think of himself first. "Technically no, you aren't. There's something I must tell you."

"Aw man, I don't think I can handle anything else."

"Sookie and I were, well, what you would refer to as married. In vampire terms we were pledged to each other. I suppose that makes you my…what's the term…relation now."

He had that catatonic look on his face again, where he was so lost in thought, I doubted if he even heard me.

He shook his head and looked at me. "Wait, you and my sister were married? So, like, you're my brother-in-law?"

"If that is the term one uses, then yes, I am your brother-in-law. There's also one other thing. I know you found out about your fairy lineage and about Niall very recently, but what you don't know is that you had two cousins who resided in Monroe – Claude and Claudine.

Unfortunately, Claudine was killed. Before Claude left to go back to his world, he turned his business over to Sookie. She is the rightful owner of Hooligan's. Under vampire law, what was hers now becomes mine; however, I will acquiesce to human law on this occasion and tell you that if you want the house and the club it is yours."

I had a feeling this was all too much for Jason to handle. Being an explosive powder keg must run in the family.

"You're gonna have to give me a minute here. So my little sister owns… owned, the strip club in Monroe?"

"Yes, she acquired it recently, as I said, when Claude left to go home. I will give you some time to decide if you want it. In the meantime, I will make sure it runs efficiently. Now if you will excuse me, I must find shelter for the night."

I got up to leave, but he called to me before I reached the door. "You're not staying here?"

"No. I will be back here tomorrow evening at sunset to discuss burial arrangements with you." With that answer, I left him to his grief and made my way back over to Bill's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:** A million thanks to Rox and FDM and all the girls on the Sookieverse thread for their beta expertise and support, and to all those who are reading and reviewing my story._

_I never said this was going to be easy to read at times. That being said, I hope you'll stick with me through the good times...and the bad. I don't think it can get much worse though, right? I have a truckload of kleenex if anyone needs some. *passes out kleenex and runs for the hills*_

_Remember - reviews are like love and I'm addicted to love_.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews. I'm so glad you're sticking with it. I was afraid some people may have read the last chapter and said "forget it". I'm not going to make this a long AN, except to say I have two of the most awesome betas in the world! Rox and FDM.**

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

_I got up to leave, but he called to me before I reached the door. "You're not staying here?"_

"_No. I will be back here tomorrow evening at sunset to discuss burial arrangements with you." With that answer, I left him to his grief and made my way back over to Bill's house._

**ERIC**

Since Sookie had ties to so many magical communities, the memorial was held during evening hours. The little church in Bon Temps was overcrowded. I was content to remain in the back, but Jason had asked me to sit up front with him. Out of respect I joined him. He had been too lost over the last several days to be of any use, so Sam and I took over the arrangements.

Stackhouse hadn't said whether he was going to give up his little hovel and move into Sookie's house, so for now I let it go. Besides, in order for me to accomplish everything that needed to be done, I temporarily stayed in Sookie's bedroom. That is to say, Jason and I boarded up her bedroom windows and ensured the door was light-tight.

The witch roommate came back right after she was contacted. She cried and berated me for hours until she exhausted herself to sleep. It was fine if they wanted to blame me for it all. I blamed myself just as much.

Looking around at the faces, it was as if all of Bon Temps came to pay their respects…either that or they came to gawk at all the supes that showed up.

Alcide, Packmaster of the Shreveport Weres, looked as if he had been hit by a load of bricks. It wasn't hard to tell this was devastating to him. His shoulders drooped and he kept his head down most of the time. I know when he saw me, his eyes narrowed as if he had directed all his anger towards me. As long as he did not act on that anger, I could have cared less.

The tiger asked for special dispensation to attend her memorial, and I debated on whether I should grant it. In the end, I let him come because that's what Sookie would have wanted. I had given him orders that he could attend, but that he had to leave the minute it was over. I did not want him staying a moment longer than I could tolerate him.

Felipe and Stan both sent representatives in their stead, and Felipe offered to take care of some of the arrangements. His false generosity was very endearing. I had shut down Fangtasia for the evening so Pam and some of the waitstaff could come. Even Calvin Norris was in attendance with that troublemaking werefox, Tanya.

I sat and listened as people stepped up to the podium and recounted stories of Sookie's kindness and generosity. Even some of the supes told stories, although careful not to reveal too much. Quite a few people were shocked at how much she had done and gone through. I wasn't. I knew her better than practically anyone in this backwater town. They all shied away from her because they thought her weird or different. I, on the other hand, celebrated the fact that she wasn't ordinary.

As the memorial came to a close, people began filing out of the church. They were headed over to Merlotte's to continue the memorial, or more likely eat free food, drink themselves to oblivion, and gossip about what they saw tonight.

I took the opportunity to return back to the house for some solitude. Jason was still sleeping at his own house, but after the service, I didn't keep tabs on him. He wasn't really my problem, even though a very small part of me felt some obligation to Sookie to look out for her brother.

I had reached an agreement with the witch, Amelia. I would stay out of her way and she would stay out of mine. It was best for all of us. I would be returning to Shreveport soon enough and she would have the whole house to herself. I had my own businesses to look after, even though Pam was doing a good job at running Fangtasia.

Tomorrow evening I would be meeting with the lawyers to go over Sookie's estate. Apparently after her grandmother was killed, Sookie made sure she had a will in place. As I sat in the living room, going over documents and papers that Pam had left with me, the witch finally came back.

"I'm so glad you decided to grace us with your presence at Merlotte's." There was no hiding her sarcasm as she spoke.

"Should I have? I imagine that most people went there to drench their sorrows in alcohol and free food. You'll excuse me if I did not feel like participating in such a ritual."

She flopped down on the couch next to me. "So you came back here to, what? Work?"

"Yes. I still have businesses and people who need my attention. I refuse to become one of those broken men who do nothing but pine away for their loved one."

Instead of berating me once again, she sighed heavily and pulled a piece of paper out of my hands that I had been reviewing. "Eric. Can I ask you something?"

"Well, since you seem hell bent on interrupting me, go ahead and ask your question."

She looked away for a moment and then back towards me, teary-eyed. "Did you ever really love her?"

I was a little surprised that she would ask me that, but a fair question nonetheless. I took my time and thought about Sookie before answering.

"Yes. I did love her. I still do love her. She saw through the fangs and the blood. She reached deep inside me and touched something I thought long since dead…my humanity. For so long, I prided myself on not letting emotions and feelings get in the way of anything. I considered it to be a sign of weakness. She changed that in me. I still control my emotions, but I no longer purposefully shun them."

Tears fell from her eyes as I explained that the essence of who Sookie was would never be buried. She lived on in all of us. "Thank you for telling me that."

She handed me my papers, but before she could go upstairs I asked her to wait. The witch gave me a curious look, but stood at the bottom of the stairs. With vampire speed, I went into the bedroom and came back out carrying three small pouches.

"I think Sookie would have wanted you to have these. I have no use for them, and apparently she bought them while she was in South Carolina."

She thanked me again before heading up to her room. That was where she spent most of her time. Now that I was completely distracted and not in the mood to look at anything else, I went into the bedroom and shut the door. I didn't come back out until the next night.

----------------------------------

**AMELIA**

After my little chat with Eric, I headed up to my bedroom and flung myself onto the bed. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed another handful of tissues, blotting the tears away from my eyes.

I glanced down at the pouches again. _Oh, Sookie_. She should have called me or talked to me if she was in that much pain. She had the number where I was staying. I would have come home immediately. She was my best friend. What was I going to do without her now? I know it's selfish to think about myself, but she had become such a part of my life.

Deep down, I think Eric was a good man, vampire, whatever for her… but then there were times like earlier when he was such a pompous ass. I had come home from the bar and found him sitting there going over business reports and stuff, like he couldn't be bothered. He didn't even come to Merlotte's after the service. At least Pam had the decency to show up.

Ever since I came back from Baja, I had been yelling at Eric until I was blue in the face. I think it was more for my benefit than anything else. I was already devastated by Tray's death and now this. It was all too much, and he was the most convenient and easiest target for my rage. My father wanted me to stay in Baja, but I refused and headed home the moment I got the call.

"_Is this Amelia Broadway?"_

_The voice was oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Yes it is. Who's this?"_

"_This is Eric Northman. I have some news and thought you would want to know."_

_Ok, color me shocked. Why would he call me? "Eric? How the hell did you get my number? Did Sookie give it to you?"_

"_In a manner of speaking, yes. I have some bad news for you."_

_Bad news? I swallowed hard and my hands started trembling, so I sat down before my legs gave out. My body tingled and numbed with dread as I imagined the worst._

"_Wha…what is it? Is it Sookie?"_

"_She's gone."_

"_What do you mean she's gone?" Oh, no no no…please don't say what I think you're gonna say._

"_She was killed the other night. She ran when she found out Dermot was closing in on her. In fact, she was staying at your father's house in Hilton Head, South Carolina when it happened. Dermot tracked her there and with the help of a couple of damn water fairies, she was drowned."_

I remembered dropping the phone and crumbling to the floor. One of the staff came running, hung up the phone, and got me to my bedroom before I passed out.

When I did come home I found Eric staying in her bedroom. Apparently Jason and he boarded up the windows so he could sleep in there. I don't mind telling you it was a little freaky having him there in the house. I was also angry that he dared assume he could stay here as well, yet I couldn't bring myself to just kick him out.

Once I had calmed down enough and learned the details of the service, I called Octavia to let her know what happened and to give her the details. She and her boyfriend were going to come up to pay their respects.

Speaking of the service, it was lovely. The little church was jam packed with humans and supes alike, and each group seemed to tolerate one another for the time being. I was amazed at how many stories people told about her. This town didn't think much of her and judging from their faces during the tributes, they were shocked she'd lived such a colorful life.

As I entered Merlotte's, there were a ton of people milling about. It was a private affair, but there were a few who had snuck in just to drink and eat for free. I figured just as much when I saw Jane Bodehouse, the town drunk, sloshing another beer all over the bar.

Sam looked about as good as I did, and we sat and commiserated together. Even Pam showed up and spent a little time with us. She didn't talk much and mostly listened to Sam's stories about her, but when she left, she told me how much she thought of Sookie as a friend and that she would miss her dearly.

It was when I didn't see Eric at the bar that I got angry again. He was supposed to be bonded to her. According to him, he was supposed to have been her husband. You'd think he would have at least shown up so people could give their condolences. When the crowd started thinning out, I drove back to the house and yelled at him.

So there I was, lying on my bed still in tears and staring at these little pouches that contained healing stones. They were very pretty and very powerful. I was a little shocked to see a watermelon tourmaline. I had heard of their potency, but I'd never seen one up close before.

I picked up the little stones and placed them back into their pouches. Then I pulled out a special case under my bed, where I kept my own healing stones and added them to my collection.

Today was one of the most exhausting days of my life. Not only had I recently buried my boyfriend, but I just buried my best friend too. I tried taking a shower to help me relax, but the hot water was no comfort to me.

I had just gotten ready for bed, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Eric opened the door, but only stood in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know that tomorrow evening I have a meeting with the lawyers regarding Sookie's will and estate. I have already read her will and even though possession of the house will revert back to Jason, you have tenancy for as long as you wish."

I hadn't even thought that far ahead, but was grateful it was something I need not concern myself about. "Thanks…I seem to be thanking you a lot tonight. Listen, I'm sorry I've been so angry with you."

"I understand, Amelia. You have a lot of grief and frustration, and I was an obvious choice for your release. It does not do well for you to hold in all that emotion. I would rather see you get it out into the open, than to bottle it up inside and collapse under the weight of it."

My eyebrows rose. Did he just call me Amelia? Wow! I was usually referred to as 'the roommate' or 'the witch'.

"I also wanted to let you know that tomorrow evening will be my last night here. After that I will be returning to Shreveport." Just before he shut the door, he turned back and added, "If you need anything at all, you know how to find me. I will assist you in any way that I can."

He shut the door, leaving me with a completely shocked look. I never expected him to do or say anything like that. Eric was definitely turning out to be more of a surprise than I imagined.

I took a deep breath and reached down to pull the wooden case out from under my bed one more time. I picked up the deep purple pouch and put the case back in its place. Lifting up my pillow, I placed the amethyst and pouch under it and nestled my head into the downy softness. If I was going to dream tonight, I wanted it to be pleasant memories. There was already too much sadness when I was awake.

-------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

Mr. Cataliades and Jason came with me to the lawyer's office and we went over the will. Even though I was not recognized as her husband in the eyes of Louisiana, I was recognized as her husband in another context. She had also named me as Executor of the estate, no doubt because her brother was not capable of thinking through such matters.

Sookie's will was simple and to our surprise, she had updated it fairly recently. I had already gone over a copy of the will last night, so I knew what to expect. The house went to Jason, on the condition that Amelia be allowed to stay there as long as she wanted with no rent increase. Any money she had in the bank could be divided between Jason and me. I had no need for it so I gave it all to Jason.

She had no life insurance, and there was no mention of what to do with the club. From having to deal with my employee's insurance, I knew how much a policy would have cost, so I offered Jason what I thought was an acceptable amount. I also pledged that I would help with the upkeep of the house as long as it remained in his possession. As for the club, Jason said he didn't want it, so I told him I would hold onto it for him if he ever changed his mind. I was a successful businessman and would have no problem incorporating it into my vast portfolio.

When the meeting was over, we drove Jason back to his house and I was dropped off at Sookie's house. One more night. I would stay one more night and then leave this town for good.

Instead of going inside right away, I walked about the grounds listening to the insects belting out their rhythmic tune. A figure loomed over a freshly placed gravestone in the cemetery that separated Compton's house from hers.

"What are you doing out here? You are supposed to be recuperating."

Bill's back stiffened, but he did not turn around. He was not able to attend the memorial due to health reasons. He was still too vulnerable to be out without protection. I came and stood next to him. Bill looked older in the moonlight as he spoke, not from age, but worn from the tribulations he had been through and is still going through.

"I had to pay my respects somehow. Things will never be the same again, will they?"

"Bill, life will go on for you and me. We do not age and we do not die. As long as we have our memories of her, she will never be forgotten. You should get back to your home before anything happens. You know you should not be out here alone in your condition. I will be around this evening, but tomorrow night I am driving back to Shreveport for good."

Bill nodded and slowly made his way back to his house. I ducked under a twisted and bent branch that had grown out of one of the trees, and sat on the little stone bench.

As I stared at the marker, images of her flashed through my head, each one reminding me of what I had…and what I lost. Something began to brew inside; a deep-seated anger was working its way to the surface. I closed my eyes and forced myself to contain the rage that was burning its way through every fiber of my body.

My fists clenched and unclenched willing it away. Over and over I repeated in my head. _I will not lose control_. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was that damn gravestone, polished and new, mocking me with its words.

I unclenched my fists, and for once in who knows how long, I allowed the fire to consume me. I reached out, and with little effort, I ripped the bent branch from the trunk and splintered it over my knee. The bench faired no better as it shattered into chunks of stone and dust by ramming my foot down on top of it.

Still, it was not enough to extinguish what burned through my soul. I turned quickly and with a strength I had not used in centuries, a fearsome howl erupted from my throat as I ripped the tree from the ground and hurled it toward Compton's place, watching it land in the middle of his yard.

I glanced up and a figure loomed on his porch, shifting its eyes between the fallen trunk and myself. It was prudent of him to disappear into the house instead of coming back to this spot.

I dropped onto the freshly tamped down dirt and closed my eyes once more. My hands skimmed over the marker, tracing the engraved letters and numbers, committing them to memory.

I turned and sat with my back against the marker as red tears rimmed my eyes. I can't say how long I was out there, but when I felt the pull of day, I went back to the house and slept in her bed one last time.

-------------------------------------------------

I always drove fast, but tonight I was driving faster than I ever could. I wasn't sure if it was to get as far away from that place as possible, or to keep moving forward. I decided it was a little of both.

My first stop was to Fangtasia. I wanted to make sure my reports to Felipe had been received, and there would be no further discussion of her or the incident. Since it happened outside of his jurisdiction, Felipe sent an investigator to Hilton Head to verify what happened. Miranda was only too happy to provide a report from her perspective.

Because of my absence lately, Pam mentioned that it would be good for the bar if I were to sit out front. After all, they did come to see me. As I sat in the big chair, it was not hard to feign boredom. Between the pathetic wannabes and the usual amount of tourists for this time of year, there was nothing about this evening that caught my attention…until he walked in.

I knew who it was and in an instant I was down off the stage and welcomed the intruder to my Area. "Patrick, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Let's go to your office. We can talk there." As we made our way past the bar to the back, I whispered to Felicia to have a bottle of Royalty sent to my office immediately.

Patrick Kendall was an older vampire like me; however, he was also older in age when he had been turned. In vampire years he was around eight hundred years old, but must have been turned when he was in his mid- to late forties. I wasn't sure what he was doing here though, since he was one of the advisors for the Ancient Pythoness.

Felicia followed us into the office, and set the tray of Royalty and two glasses on my desk before leaving. I was very curious about his appearance tonight.

"Are you taking a break, or are you here for a specific reason?"

"You always did get right to the point, Eric. Yes, I am here for a specific reason. She has demanded an audience with you."

I was silent for a moment or two. "I am honored that she would request a meeting with me. Do you know what it is about?"

He smiled politely and his eyebrows rose. "Do you really think she would have confided in me the reason for the demand? I am only her messenger."

Messenger indeed. He was more than that and he was being evasive about the content of the meeting. "When and where does she want this meeting to take place?"

"She will be coming to New Orleans in two weeks. When she arrives I will contact you again with the specifics."

Patrick and I chatted awhile longer until it was time for him to leave. "Patrick, does de Castro know she is coming?"

He stopped as his hand reached for the doorknob. From his pause, I already knew the answer, but I waited for him to tell me out loud. "No, he doesn't. And we would like to keep it that way."

After Patrick left, I stayed in my office. So the A.P. wanted a meeting with me, but wanted to keep it secret from Felipe. This was going to be a very interesting conversation with her.

I spent the rest of this week and the next keeping busy with the bar and now the strip club. Jason still wanted nothing to do with it, so I began putting my own people in place. Reed Davis seemed to understand, and since he already knew the business, I kept him on as Manager. I decided to offer Maxwell Lee a chance to run the club and he graciously agreed. Who better to have looking after one of my assets than one of my most loyal underlings?

Mostly I updated the décor and began to modernize the place more to my liking. Other than that, I was not going to shake things up too much. We did enlist a marketing firm to come up with ways to pull more people in on the weeknights. However, the fact that it was now going to have a mix of vampire and human female and male dancers should be enough to pull in a larger crowd.

During those two weeks, I kept myself busy with business and Area affairs. It was a good distraction for me. I tried not to think of her too much, but on more than one occasion I found myself driving back to that little town and sitting on the new bench I bought to be near her. It was peaceful and there were no interruptions.

It was hard to believe that she had been gone for over three weeks now. I'm not sure what I was expecting with the bond, but it felt like she was still with me. The echo of emotions that I had felt even after she first died was still there, like a haunting reminder. I was expecting more of a blinding searing pain, an emptiness so grand that would make me want to meet the sun. Maybe it was because our bond was so strong. No one had ever encountered one as strong as ours before.

At the end of that second week, Patrick called me to say that the meeting would be held in two days at the Silent Shores hotel in the French Quarter. The Ancient Pythoness was taking a huge risk coming to New Orleans. This was not the ideal location for a meeting, considering she didn't want Felipe to know about it.

I left Pam in charge of the bar and Maxwell in charge of the club, and flew down to New Orleans the night before our meeting. I probably could have driven, but I didn't feel like spending five hours in a car. I had been back to New Orleans a few times since the takeover, but only to help Victor get situated in his new role as the city's liaison.

I was never the sightseeing tourist kind of vampire, but after settling into my room, I decided to take a walk down to Bourbon Street and check out the scene. The rebuilding of the city was coming along and in no time, I'm sure the usual throngs would descend once again to lap up the atmosphere. I ended up walking past my former Queen's estate and it looked like the repairs were going well. Soon it would be completely restored and a new owner would roam its halls.

My thoughts turned toward the night of the assassination attempt. Sookie had been very clever in returning Sophie-Ann's bracelet to her, trying to prevent the coup that was to take place. Threadgill's plot to assassinate the Queen never stood a chance. He should have known better than to tangle with the likes of my former lover. During the Queen's trial, Sookie had captured the attention of the Ancient Pythoness. I wondered if her being here had anything to do with Sookie's death? I guess I would find out tomorrow night.

As the night dwindled, so did I. After finding nourishment in a couple bottles of True Blood, I made my way back to the hotel. Patrick was sitting in the lobby and we exchanged pleasantries for awhile. I tried manipulating the conversation into revealing why I was here, but he wasn't having any of it. Since he was being reticent about the meeting, there was nothing for me to do except to wait until the next nightfall.

------------------------------------------

My meeting with the A.P. was at seven o'clock sharp. At six fifty-five I stood outside her suite and leaned against the wall, patiently waiting.

At seven o'clock the door opened and an aide escorted me into the receiving room. She was sitting in an opulent chair on a small platform and looked as ancient as time itself. Her long thin white hair matched the luminescent white cascading from her eyes. I knelt on one knee and bowed my head in respect to the old one.

As if she sensed my gesture, she scoffed. "Get up Northman and sit down."

I rose and took a seat that was positioned on the floor in front of her. "You requested a meeting with me?"

"Of course. Do you think I would bother with you otherwise?

She was in her usual sarcastic mood. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her to continue.

"Your bonded is dead."

"She was more than my bonded, she was my pledged."

So, this is what she wanted to discuss. The life and death of a mere human would have little significance to her.

"Oh you think so vampire? While you are correct that I could care less about the plight of the common human's mortality, you will agree that she was no mere human."

"True. Why are you so interested in her death?"

Again she scoffed. "Tell me vampire, did you see her body? Did you bury her in the cold hard ground?"

I was not sure where her questions were leading. "I was there when it happened. There was no chance to save her once high tide enveloped the cave. I tried to go back and retrieve her body, but there was nothing there. The ocean had claimed her."

"What would you have done if you _had_ saved her? Would you have healed her?"

I didn't understand what the point was of dwelling on what could have been. "I'm waiting for an answer Northman. The question was not rhetorical."

I looked into her face as my eyes darkened and answered her truthfully. "As much as I would have wanted to, I would have had to find a different way to heal her, perhaps even taken her to a hospital. We had already exchanged blood many times and I was not willing to traverse those undefined limits without knowing the effect it would have on her."

She smiled at me. "What do you think those undefined limits are?"

"I never had to think about it before her, and I could guess at what would happen, but I know you would tell me I am wrong."

"Hmm, perhaps you are wise after all. The answer is very simple. Yes, there are limitations in place, and you would be wrong at your guess. The limits were put in place for a reason. When vampires were running amok in the shadows and accidentally turning people because they drank too much or not turning their lovers before too much blood was exchanged, many of those unfortunates were considered touched in the head."

"I remember some of those dark times. There was so much chaos, and so many fledglings that had to be put to final death."

"We ancient ones created the guidelines that are still used today. As you may know, back then humans did not live very long. The amount of times a human could drink a vampire's blood was tied to their lifespan; hence, the shorter the lifespan, the fewer exchanges that could be made. Their bodies needed time to digest the blood and purge it before they could take it again. Back then, vampires were not careful.

Since then, we have become more organized. Makers have become more efficient and selective about whom they turn and how often they exchange blood. We have evolved to a higher level."

"What does this have to do with Sookie? She would never have allowed anyone to turn her. I…"

She cut me off with a laugh. "You what? You promised her that you would never turn her?"

"Yes, and I would have never gone back on that promise. She did not want this life, and as much as I wanted her to be with me through several lifetimes, I would not go against her wishes."

"Several lifetimes… you are aware of her lineage, are you not?"

"If you are referring to the her fairy blood, yes, I am aware of her connection. I am also aware that Niall Brigant has sealed off all the portals to Faery for good. She will never see them again."

"Are you also aware that Brigant bestowed upon her a gift before he left?"

I shook my head. "No, I was not. However, since you seem to be aware of it, I would be interested in knowing what it was and how you knew about it."

"How I knew is not important. It was a kiss on the forehead to her and her brother, each with its own unique gift."

"Hmm, a gift within a gift… and what was hidden in the kiss?" _and why did I not know about all this?_

"Perhaps you did not know because they were also ignorant of its meaning. The gift of the Fae was contained in each of the kisses. To her brother, Brigant gave him the gift of compassion, humility and understanding. Apparently something he is lacking."

I sat up and moved to the edge of my seat. "What did he give Sookie?"

"He must have favored her above all others. Your bonded received the ultimate gifts from him. You are aware that Fintan lived to be seven hundred years old. Niall passed along that gift of longevity. She also received the gift of apparaissant. Tell me Northman, when we discussed those limitations regarding the blood, you spoke of her as if she had a very short lifespan. With this new information, do you see how insignificant the number of times sharing your blood so far would have been?"

I sat back in the chair. How cruel to have given her the gift of life, only to have it taken away so quickly. "He did not say anything about this to anyone. Perhaps if he had shared it with her, she may have survived. It was a selfish gift on his part, and one that I could imagine him granting her, but how could he have not told her. Also, I do not quite understand this term of apparaissant."

"Do you not? You may not have known the formal name of it. It is the act of teleportation."

Now that made sense. Sookie's cousin Claudine was able to do that whenever Sookie was in danger. All this was very interesting, but I was growing weary of this conversation, so I asked her again. "What does this all have to do with Sookie's death?"

"Have you not been using that lump between your ears as we have been talking? You saw no body; you only buried a memory of her. Did you not explore other possibilities as to what happened or did you only take it at face value that her body drifted out into the ocean. I thought you smarter than that vampire. What makes you think she is dead?"

All at once, everything seemed to fit together. Could she have used her gift and disappeared in time? If so, where did she go? Is this why I could still feel her presence in the back of my mind? Now that I thought about it, if she was truly dead, how could I have re-entered the house without an invitation from the new owner. Moreover, how did the Pythoness know all of this? There were so many questions that needed to be answered.

"Enough." She bellowed at me. "You are giving me a headache with all your ramblings. I have been kept apprised of her whereabouts ever since she dared interrupt the proceedings in Rhodes. She had a unique gift; one that should have been cultivated and mastered."

My patience was at an end now and I stood in front of her growling. "Is she alive or not?"

---------------------------------------------------

**AN: Eric asks a very good question. What do you think? If you believe she is, how did she get out and where would she have gone?**

**Remember, reviews are love and I'm addicted to love :-) (plus it's nice to hear what you think. I may not be able to answer everyone, but I do read all of them).**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow, so many of you responded with if you thought she was alive and if so where she went. I want to thank everyone who's been reading this story! A few of you came close, but two people's guesses really came the closest – Ericsmine and ****Eolande07. As always, I have the greatest betas ever! Thanks Rox and FDM!**

**I don't think I've mentioned this yet in BBNB, but I don't own SVM or it's characters. If I did I'd be on a beach somewhere tropical sipping on a mai tai. LOL**

**Thanks CH for creating a world for us to play in :-)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_My patience was at an end now and I stood in front of her growling. "Is she alive or not?"_

**ERIC**

"Why don't you ask her for yourself?"

I looked in the side rooms for any sign of her, any hint that she was nearby.

"She is not here if that is what you are thinking. I would not be so bold as to bring her here. You will see her in time. For now, she is too despondent and in need of healing. I must, however, remind you that de Castro cannot find out about this. He cannot know she is alive yet."

Understandable. If Felipe knew, he would most likely try and take her again, especially once he found out about her new gifts. She could be exploited to gain even more of an upper hand on his enemies in the blink of an eye.

For once I agreed with her. "He will find out eventually."

She had an odd look of triumph on her face. "Yes…eventually."

I paced back and forth in front of her, my mind running through every second of what had happened in South Carolina. "Where is she and why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I owe you no explanation as to why I chose to wait until now to tell you. I have my reasons and they are the Council and my reasons alone. She is in the land of her ancestors. She is with Niall's other human kin in Eire. When she disappeared from the cave, she was nearly dead. With the help of powerful magic, she was redirected there instead of back to her home town."

Eire? My lover was in Ireland? I started thinking of the best and quickest way I could get there. Unfortunately, now that Niall was no longer reachable, I had no idea where to start looking.

"If you know she is in Ireland, then you know where she is. Tell me." I was very insistent in my tone.

"Vampire, you do not demand anything from me. However, because of your ties to her, I will give you the information you need. Patrick…"

Patrick appeared from one of the side rooms and handed her an envelope.

"Inside is the name of her caregiver and the location where she is recuperating. When she has healed properly, both mentally and physically, you will bring her to me. We have much to discuss. I must warn you though, that this is not the right time to seek her out. You will not be a welcome sight for her right now. You will know when the time is right to go to her. Do not defy me on this." Her eyes glowed a brilliant white as if to emphasize how adamant she was on this matter.

She dismissed me and I went back to my room. I packed my one bag quickly and checked out of the hotel. If I hurried, I could catch the last flight back to Shreveport.

As I flew back home, I thought about the conversation with the Pythoness. She knew Sookie was alive and didn't get word to me. Not that she was obligated to tell me, but how could she have let so many suffer so needlessly?

I opened the envelope that Patrick had given me and looked through the information inside. Part of me wanted to get on the next flight to Ireland, but a bigger part of me understood the need to give her time. So I found myself heading back to Shreveport with one thought in mind. How soon must I wait before I had her in my arms again?

------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

I saw Eric being dragged away by something, or someone. It must have been one of the sisters. Only they could have moved through water that fast. He should not have come for me. He wasted his time and energy and now he may die because of me.

I watched as the water reached my chin, and knew it was only a matter of time. There was no point in holding my head up. The cave would be completely submerged any minute. I closed my eyes and felt the water inching up to my lips. A slow watery blanket was being pulled over my body in agonizing millimeters.

I took a deep breath and the waves slapped up over my forehead. I wasn't going to be able to hold my breath forever. I started counting, waiting for the seconds to tick away. For a fraction of a second I wished I was somewhere else; anywhere else but here. I wished I could see my family one last time. I exhaled into the water and…

**------------------------------------**

_Fighting… I was fighting for air, but I didn't dare open my mouth. I was totally consumed by water. I tried kicking to the surface, but the water above me seemed to go on for miles. As I thrashed about, violently kicking and propelling myself upwards, I heard a whispered voice in my ear. "You can let go now." Slowly, I exhaled my last breath into the watery darkness and…_

I sat up in bed, frightened and trembling. Sweat covered my face and my sheets were soaked with it. Even though it hurt, I took a deep breath, just to remind myself that I could. It was a bad dream, that's all; another nightmare to add to my repertoire. I was collecting quite a few nightmares these days. I'm not sure if there was room enough for any more. They seemed to have settled in and taken over all my good dreams. I can't remember when the last good dream I had was.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. The sun was peeking through the curtains of my bedroom and it was supposed to be a beautiful day, as usual. So why did I want to pull the covers back over my head and stay in bed?

There was a light knock at the door. "Sookie, are you up yet?"

"Go away. I'm not getting up." I rolled over and threw the covers over my head.

There was that blasted knock again. "Sookie, you need to get up. You have to come out of your room sooner or later."

I grumbled something incoherent, and she must have taken that to mean 'come in and bother me'. From the time I was brought here until now, Maggie had been a source of contention with me. She meant well, but she was just too chipper.

Maggie was a tall, thin woman and was in her mid-forties. She had long dark brown hair that billowed around her shoulders and green eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless which made her look even younger than me.

My mood had not improved after three weeks of resting and healing, at least healing physically. Maggie had been charged with taking care of me, after I was found and brought to her. No one knew who I was, and no one knew my name, except her, and even that took some prying. Only after a week did I finally reveal my name. It was during the second week that I learned who she really was and where I was.

I don't know how, and I didn't want to think about it, but in that fraction of a second hovering between life and death, I had wished I could see family one last time. Maybe I should have been more specific in my request.

I vaguely remember being near a lake, curled up in the tall cool grass. I was soaking wet, and choking and spitting up water, and it was very bright, so bright that it hurt my eyes, even when my eyelids were shut. When all the water was out of my lungs, I sank into unconsciousness, but not before I thought I saw a face hovering above me.

From the spot I had appeared at, I was moved to someone's home. For the first week, I never got out of the bed. My body was paralyzed with agony as I drifted in and out of awareness. The pain that was most intense, which pulled me into focus, was when the person tending to me changed my bandages.

The cuts brought about the most pain, especially after the saltwater had gotten in them. Maggie would apply a special healing salve to the wounds and wrap them with bandages. The salve stung like the devil and itched. A couple of times I scratched so bad, that blood seeped through and stained the gauze and the linens.

Since I could barely move, she would sit on the edge of the bed and give me sponge baths and talk to me. For the life of me, I didn't understand a word she was saying. Not that she was speaking some foreign language, although in my condition it might as well have been, but I was just too dazed and confused to comprehend, or at least want to understand what she was telling me. I was aware, however, that she kept asking me my name, even though I refused to give it to her.

Whatever she was doing to my body seemed to work, because after a few days, the blinding torture managed to slip down a notch to searing agony. By the end of that first week, it had lessened even more into a throbbing pain. The bruises I had suffered were turning my entire body a lovely shade of purple and black. The only saving grace was that I had no broken bones.

At the end of that first week, Maggie sat on the edge of my bed, trying to get me to eat something. So far the only thing I had managed was a little broth. Again, she prodded me for my name. In the end I finally broke down and told her my name, Sookie Stackhouse.

"Yes, that's who I thought you were."

"You…you know who I am?" How was that possible? I'd never seen her before, and from her accent, I had probably never been here before. Either she was a recent transplant to the south, or I was a long, long way from home.

"Yes and no. I know of you, but we've never met. You need to rest now. We will talk again about all of this."

A few days later, she sat in a chair next to my bed and told me who she was. "My full name is Margaret Marie McCarthy, but you can call me Maggie. We are distant relations through a certain Prince, if you know what I mean."

My head still hurt too much to understand. I know she meant Niall, but was she a fairy? If so, why didn't she go back through the portal with all the others?

"Are you a…a…" I didn't want to say the word in case it would alarm her.

"A fairy? Not quite. I do have about a quarter fairy blood in me, but no, I'm not a full fairy. Most of them returned before Niall closed the portal. I'm just so sorry about what Dermot did to you. He was mentally ill and Breandan took advantage of that to garner his support."

"So where am I and how did I get here?" I tried to sit up, but it was no use. The best Maggie could do was to prop some pillows up under my back and neck.

"You're in my home, dear. I live about twenty minutes outside of Castlebar, County Mayo in Ireland."

.Way! I'm in Ireland? Painfully, I lifted my arm and rubbed my head. This was all too confusing and it must have registered on my face.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with how you got here, dear. The only thing you should be doing is resting and healing. Now, I'm going to see about lunch. I'll be back in a bit."

Now, in my third week here, I was well enough to stand and move slowly about, as long as I held onto things or people. I could make it to the bathroom myself, and I no longer needed sponge baths, thank goodness. There was a bathroom attached to the bedroom I was occupying, so I didn't have to travel far. Other than that, I slept and kept to myself. I didn't go outside and I didn't leave my room. It was just as well, given my melancholic state.

Maggie could heal my body, but she could not heal my mind or spirit. Now she was looming over my bed and as I peeked out from under the covers, I could see her hands on her hips. Even when she was upset or angry, she still looked chipper.

I buried myself deeper under the covers, if that was possible. However, she had other ideas. With a rush of air dusting off my weary body, she grabbed the sheets and yanked them off of the bed.

"What the hell?" I patted around for the top sheet, but came up empty.

"Sookie, I'm starting to get disappointed in you." _Funny you don't look it_. "It's a beautiful day out today, and I want you to go out and enjoy it." _Screw yourself, I'm not moving_. "I'm not taking no for an answer young lady. Riley can you help me, please?"

Riley? Who's Riley? Suddenly a very tall, very good looking guy appeared in my room and stood along side of Maggie. My eyes widened, and I think my cheeks blushed pink at the embarrassment of being only in a nightgown with my straggly unwashed hair. What's worse is he grinned at me, and before I could protest, slid his arms under my legs and back, lifting me into the air.

I saw Maggie open the French doors in my room that lead to an outside patio and Riley walked outside with me. I had one arm draped around his neck and the other shielding my eyes from the bright sun. It was hard to believe that I ever loved to be in the sun, since I had shunned it so easily these last several weeks.

"You can put her right there, thanks." Maggie indicated a summer lounge chair and he deposited me gently onto the cushion.

It was still early, so she covered my legs with an afghan and said that she was going to make us breakfast. In the meantime, Riley was supposed to keep me company.

My embarrassment was quickly replaced with anger. "You don't have to stay here with me. It's not like I'm going to run away or anything. I can't exactly move too well, so you can go back to whatever you were doing."

He sat down on the lounge chair next to me. "Nope, Maggie asked me to stay and keep you company, and that's what I'm planning on doing. I'm Riley Cooper by the way. I live next door."

Great, just drag the neighbors into this why don't you. "Well, you can keep me company from your house then right?"

The corners of his lips curled into a smirk. If I hadn't been so preoccupied by other things, my libido might have been doing back flips at how much he reminded me of a young Paul Newman. He had short wavy light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I'm sure his panty-wetting rugged good looks were enough to make any girl in these parts swoon at the sight of him… not unlike a certain Viking back home.

Unfortunately, neither his smile nor his looks did anything for me. Before long, Maggie returned with a cart of food and I welcomed the distraction. She positioned a tray on my lap while they sat at a nearby table. I looked down and saw scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, orange juice, and a cup of fruit. She seriously didn't expect me to eat all this right? I was barely eating as it was.

I looked over at Maggie, and she was eyeing me suspiciously. "Sookie, dear, you really need to eat something substantial. You need to keep up your strength so you'll heal faster."

What was the point? I had no strength left inside of me, so why should my outsides not match my insides? I stared down at the food again when I heard a male voice hovering above me.

His smile made me cringe. Was this whole fucking town chipper? Did I step into some kind of Stepford town? "I could always feed you intravenously, but I suspect you wouldn't enjoy that."

I grumbled wondering why he would say something like that and began picking at the food. "Now that's better. At least eat a little something. Maggie might think you don't like her cooking." He watched as I picked up my fork and picked through the eggs. I put a tiny bit on the end and ate it so he could see.

He seemed happy and I continued to pick at the food, while he and Maggie talked and ate. It really was nice outside and the view from the patio was breathtaking. All I thought about though, was going back inside and crawling back into bed.

I hadn't noticed how long I was staring out into the distance until Riley came back over and picked up my tray. He smiled and shook his head. "Now how are you going to get well if you don't eat up."

"Look, I'm not that hungry okay. I know Maggie's only trying to help, and believe me, I appreciate her taking care of my wounds. I just want to be left alone now. So thank you for the company, but I'm going back to my room and taking a nap."

I tried swinging my legs over the side and standing on my own, but I lost my balance and fell back on my butt. Riley quickly set the tray down and helped me back up. I swatted his arm away and he flinched at the slap.

"You know, Maggie said you were nice, but you seem more like a pain in the ass." He chuckled, and once again picked me up into his arms and took me back into the bedroom.

"You know, I shouldn't bring you back in here. You need to move around and get your circulation going and the blood flowing; otherwise your muscles will start to atrophy."

"Do you always try to impress women with big words?"

"Is it working?" He waggled his eyebrows.

I frowned at his feeble attempt at humor. "Not in the slightest."

"Oh well, I guess it's just par for the course with my job. That just means I'll have to try harder next time."

He continued when I didn't ask what he did for a living. I really didn't care. "Since you're so curious about what I do, I'm a doctor. I have a local practice in Castlebar."

He had a look of amusement on his face, which annoyed me. "I appreciate your advice, _Doc_, but if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower now, so…" I held out my hand toward the door.

He bowed at the waist, "As you wish m'lady. I shall be just outside if you need further assistance with your bathing needs." He turned and walked back out to the patio, shutting the doors behind him.

"Ass." I mumbled loud enough that he hopefully heard.

The shower wasn't as pleasant of an experience as I'd hoped. Even using tepid water stung the bruises and cuts that were crusting over. When I came out wrapped in a towel, I was startled by Maggie, who was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting.

"Come, sit down and I'll wrap some of your cuts." She checked over my body and decided which ones were the worst. "Riley said I should only need to cover the worst ones now. He said the others are healing very nicely, even the ones on your stomach."

Excuse me? I was mortified. "He's seen me naked?"

"Of course. He is a doctor, Sookie. Actually, Riley was the one who found you by my lake. I just happened to be taking a walk nearby when he called me over. We got you into my house, and he was the one who tended to your wounds first. In fact, he came by a couple of times that first week to look after you. He really is a sweet guy Sookie, you should give him a chance."

If I was in a bad mood already, it was a quick burn to an even worse mood. "A chance for what? There's nothing I would want from him except to be left alone. Thank you for taking care of me, but I'd like to take a nap now."

"Not today, sweetie. Enough moping around. Today, you're going outside and staying there. You need sunshine and exercise to strengthen your muscles."

Moping? Is that what she calls being tortured to within an inch of death – twice? I saw she had pulled out a few pieces of clothing for me, and I knew I wasn't going to win this round.

After she helped me into the sweatpants and long-sleeved tee, she called Riley back in. "All set?"

I looked at both of them, "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where you can get some help." Maggie actually looked a little sad for once.

Instead of picking me up, Riley put his arm around me and held me against him as we slowly walked outside and down a small path to the front of the house.

Once I was situated in the car, Riley got into the driver's seat and Maggie leaned against the open window. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Riley will take good care of you, though." I watched her waving goodbye through the side mirror as we started off down the road.

As we drove further into the countryside, I stared out the window and wondered what the hell I was doing here. I was startled out of my thoughts when a hand touched mine. I snatched my hand away and recoiled closer to the door.

His smile faded and he put his hand back on the wheel. "I'm sorry if I frightened you." The fear in my eyes was almost palpable. "Wow, whatever happened to you must have done a real number on you."

_Oh you think_? "I'm sorry; I shouldn't reacted like that. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"We're going to Kilkelly."

"I'm not really up for sightseeing. If I promise to go out on the patio more, can we go back?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Besides, we're almost there."

It took us about forty-five minutes to get to the town. Instead of heading toward downtown, we ended up turning down this little tree-lined dirt road and coming up on a small cottage. If ever I had pictured a typical Irish country house, it would have looked exactly like this one – brown roof, smooth white walls and green ivy growing up one side of the small porch.

We stopped in front of the house and Riley came around and opened my door. At first I didn't want to get out. I sat there and waited, hoping that he would give in and take me back to Maggie's, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm going inside. Feel free to come in if you want." With that he left me sitting there stunned.

I knew I was being difficult, but they pretty much forced me to come here. No one would tell me where we where exactly I was going and why, and it pissed me off. I just wanted to be left alone.

I admit it was a little childish of me to stomp my feet like a brat, refusing to go inside with him, but I had a right to know what I was walking into.

My attentions were turned toward the house when I saw a young woman come out. She had long brown hair and wore a red peasant blouse with gold appliqués and a pair of dark jeans. I was somewhat apprehensive as she approached the car.

She smiled down at me. "So this is where you are hiding. Would you like to come inside and join us, or we could sit out here and talk if you like?"

Was she kidding? "Who are you and where am I?"

At first she just studied my face, and then grinned. "Ah, leave it to Riley to not even tell you where he's taking you. I'll have to have a little talk with him about manners. My name is Grace Spencer and I'm an Aromatherapist. I'm also Riley's aunt. Maggie and he thought you and I could talk for a little bit. They thought maybe I could help you."

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm not sure what an Aromatherapist does, but I don't need any help." I pleaded with my eyes that I just wanted to go home.

She crouched down next to me and steadied herself on the open door. "It's nice to meet you Sookie. From what I understand you've been through a lot recently. I just thought we could relax and get to know each other inside. This is my home and you are welcome here. Nothing bad will happen, I promise. I'm also a witch, so there are wards around the house for protection from evil."

Her smile seemed to ignite the tiniest of sparkles inside me, and something told me it would be okay if I at least went inside. Also, it was getting chilly and looked like rain, and sitting in the car this long was getting uncomfortable.

I pulled myself out of the car and swayed a bit. She was kind enough to lend me a hand and help me into the house, where Riley was sitting and waiting in her living room. I looked at him and scowled before sitting in an oversized chair.

"Sookie, would you like something to eat or drink? I have some lovely Chamomile tea brewing." I nodded, and she went into the kitchen to fix us a cup.

I leaned toward Riley. "Why didn't you tell me this was where you were taking me?"

"Because you would have refused to go, and I couldn't take that chance. Just hear her out Sookie. Let her talk to you, and when she is done, if you still want, I'll take you back to Castlebar."

Grace came back with two mugs of tea and handed me one of them. "Riley, dear, if you would excuse us, I'd like to talk to Sookie alone."

He stared at her for a moment, and she raised her eyebrows and stared back at him until he got up and left. "I'll be around if you need me."

Once he left, Grace made small talk with me while we drank our tea. This was all very delightful (not), but surely I wasn't brought here just to have tea and conversation. I was getting irritated by it all.

"Why don't we talk about why you're here?" She grabbed a pen and pad from the table beside her.

"I'm here because I was dragged here. Other than that, I have no idea." I rolled my eyes…_just tell me why I'm here so I can get it over with and go back to Maggie's_.

"Are you sure about that? I think you know exactly why you are here. Do you not want to get help?" She cocked her head to one side.

I looked at her, deadpanned and said, "There is no help for me. I'm beyond repair. I'm too broken."

"I can't believe that. No one is beyond repair. It just takes finding the right path again. For some it takes longer than others."

"So you're going to help me find my path again? How?"

"Oh, with a little of this and that. I have a degree in psychology, but I left the practice and decided to embrace my witch heritage. I still use psychology, but I also incorporate scents, healing crystals, reiki, and other various techniques. It all depends on the individual's needs."

I have no idea what possessed me to say it, but I looked up from my tea and smiled at her. "I guess I have nothing to lose. How do we get started?"

We talked a little about aromas and she showed me her therapy room. It looked more like a massage room than anything. She had me sit on the table and opened a drawer full of little vials. They were called essential oils.

She had me close my eyes and one-by-one I smelled them until I found scents that were pleasing to me. In the end I chose Lavender, Melissa, and Frankincense.

"We're just going to take it slow for today, so you can get used to how I work."

Before she left the room, she instructed me to disrobe to my underwear, and crawl under the covers on the table with my head on the pillow. I was still suspicious, but after she left, I did what she wanted. It took some time for me to disrobe, but once I was settled, she came back in and began.

She told me what she was doing as she did it, so I wouldn't worry. She mixed the scents together and added them to a humidifier type of device. It was supposed to warm the oils and deliver them into the air.

Grace then turned on a CD player and soothing new age music began playing. When she first touched me, I snatched back my arm as if her touch was fire to my skin, and tucked it under the blanket that was over me. She seemed to understand, and talked to me using soothing words.

Again, she lightly touched my arm rocking it slowly and gently. She did this all the way down one side of my body and up the other, ending with my shoulders. I heard a low stool being wheeled above my head, and she must have taken a seat there.

She placed her hands lightly on my head, and gently massaged my scalp and face. When she finished she rested her palms on my shoulders and began quietly talking to me. "Tell me Sookie, what are you feeling right now."

I was very relaxed…more relaxed than I'd been in an extremely long time. "Calm, but otherwise nothing. I feel empty inside, like there's nothing there of who I used to be."

"I'm going to prompt you with a series of questions now. You don't have to answer them out loud if you don't want to, but I do want you to think about your response to them. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, let's begin."

Over the next hour and a half she asked me questions and made statements. About half way through the session, tears started falling down my cheeks and she gave me a tissue to wipe them away.

Half of the questions she asked I answered out loud; the rest I only thought about my answer. Either way, I got what she was trying to do. She was trying to reach deep down and find that one little spark, that one sliver of essence and help it grow again.

I was surprised at how much I told her, given the fact that she was a total stranger. Still there were some things I could not say, and yet more things I did not want to say or remember. Grace said that they would come in time. Even though what I went through happened in a very short period of time, it didn't mean that it would take just as short a time to heal. She finished the session by giving me a relaxing massage. I'd never had a massage before, so I didn't know what to expect, but it was a little slice of heaven.

After the session, I got dressed and met her back in the living room. She handed me a bottle of water and we talked. "Sookie, I can't even begin to imagine what you've gone through. I don't think anyone can. However, you need to know that you can come back from this. Don't let the void consume you. I want to help you take back control of your life."

We set up a schedule that I was to come back every other day for another session. She wanted to tackle this head on and not let it regress. Before I left, she handed me a small cloth pouch with a small amethyst crystal inside. It reminded me of the one I had purchased in Hilton Head.

"Use this under your pillow. It will help with your dreams." She also handed me a journal and a pen. "Take this as well. I want you to write down anything and everything you are feeling in between our sessions. You did very well today Sookie. Once we got started you were very receptive to this type of treatment. That pleases me. I hope you feel comfortable enough to come back."

"Actually, yes I do. I don't know how all this really works, but it kind of felt good to release some of what I've been holding on to."

She hugged me, and we went outside where Riley was leaning against the car. His eyebrows raised and he looked happy to see me. "Wow, Sookie. You look so much better than when we first got here."

"Oh thanks. I didn't realize I looked that terrible." I said sarcastically. He laughed, and held the car door open for me.

By the time we reached Maggie's house again, I was getting very sleepy. Maggie had left a note saying she was at the store and would be back later, so I thanked Riley for taking me to his aunt's house and went to my bedroom to take a nap.

He frowned, hoping that I would stay and talk, but he also understood that what I went through today was pretty exhausting. I changed my clothes into something lighter and crawled under the covers, carefully placing the cloth pouch under my pillow before closing my eyes.

I slept. Those two words seemed foreign to me, but I vaguely remembered what sleep was. I slept, and for the first time in a long time, I didn't dream, nor did I wake up screaming. Maybe whatever Grace was doing was going to work. Maybe after all this time, I could see there was a little hope left for me.

---------------------------------------------

**AN: Before you ask, no she's not going to "get together" with Riley (although I wouldn't mind having a go at him while I wait for Eric *grins*) ****Hmm, I wonder what the AP wants with Sookie? **

**If you are not familiar with aromatherapy, you should always have a top, middle, and base. For the three essential oils that Sookie chose:**

**Top – Lavendar – floral, light and clear with woody undertones**

**Middle – Melissa – light, sweet, lemony**

**Base – Frankincense – woody, spicy**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: There's a longer author's note at the bottom. This chapter is mostly Sookie, because let's face it, she has a lot to say right now. Thank you to my two wonderful betas, Rox and FDM, because without them I couldn't have put this story out!**

CH 7

The sun was starting to fade by the time I woke. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up on the side of the bed. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do first, but the gurgling in my stomach answered that question for me.

Normally, Maggie had been serving me meals in my room, but this evening I thought I would surprise her and eat in the kitchen. I was still feeling a little weak, but I managed to stand on my own two feet and make my bed.

When I opened my bedroom door I was hit by the most wonderful smells. It reminded me of simpler times, when I would come down the stairs at home and Gran would be cooking. I let my nose lead me to the kitchen, and stood in the doorway watching Maggie fuss about the room.

I took in the décor, which definitely had a quaint countryside feel to it. "Can I help with anything?"

Maggie whirled around and dropped the metal colander she had in her hands. Carrots went flying everywhere and she just looked at me like she had seen a ghost. I couldn't help giggling, as she smiled and bent down to scoop up what was on the floor.

"Sookie, you're out of your room!"

"Yes. I was thinking maybe I could help you with dinner." My stomach gurgled again, trying to communicate with the world that it wanted to be fed. "As you can tell, my stomach was rather rudely saying it's hungry."

She said there was nothing I could do, but I insisted, so she had me sit at the kitchen table and cut up more carrots to replace the ones that fell onto the floor. It actually felt nice to be doing something except moping around in my room all day.

We made small talk, and I joked with her a bit. "That looks like an awful lot of food for just us. Are you expecting to feed an army?"

She was quick-witted, I'll give her that. "If you count Riley, then yes, I'm planning on feeding an army. Gracious, I don't know where that boy puts it all."

As if right on cue, the back door opened and in walked Mr. Suave himself. He was surprised to see me in the kitchen, but I could tell he was pleased too.

"It's about time you came out of that room. I was about to grab some nails and boards and close it up." Yeah, he needed to work on his sense of humor.

Once the carrots were done, Maggie added them to the pot and began making fresh biscuits.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wander a little."

"Not at all, Sookie. The stew will take a while."

I left the two of them chatting like peahens and went back to my room. Along the way, I stopped in the living room to check out the décor. Maggie definitely was into country cozy. The furniture was dusty blue color with shiny light blue flowers embossed on the fabric. The coffee table and end tables were a light oak, with intricate patterns carved up and down the legs. The walls were actually painted an ecru color, with very light cornflower blue stencils of flowers painted in between lines of maroon and gold. A few paintings of the countryside scattered the walls, along with what I assumed were family photos.

Passing through the living room, I grabbed my journal out of my bedroom and went to the patio to sit down. It was nice having instant access like that to the outdoors. Maybe when I get home, I'll do the same with my house.

Home. I hadn't thought much about it since I ended up here. A tiny part of me wanted to stay here and never go back. I liked it here, and it was the first place in a long time where I didn't feel overwhelmed by people and things.

It was a fool's thought though. I'm sure everyone thought I was dead. All the people who would have been affected by my death came creeping into my thoughts - Jason, Sam, Amelia, Bill, Alcide, Calvin, Pam…and Eric. I thought about picking up the phone and dialing home, if only to hear their voices. I didn't want them to go through the pain of thinking they'd lost me forever. I know how I'd feel if I lost any of them.

How could I have done that to them? How could I have let them go through the motions of mourning me and not feel ashamed of it? The guilt weighed heavily on me of how selfish I was being and I almost cried to Maggie to bring me her phone so I could call home. I missed them terribly, but at the same time it was probably better this way…at least for the time being.

It could be the wrong thing to do, I wasn't sure. I just knew that if ever I was to have a fighting chance at piecing myself back together, it would have to be away from the hovering, concerned masses. Oh, I know they meant well, but it was too overwhelming for me. Everything lately seemed too overwhelming to me.

I closed my eyes and thought about Eric. Poor Eric. He tried so hard to rescue me. The look on his face as he was dragged away was heart wrenching. He was a survivor though, and deep down I knew he'd triumph over whoever was attacking him. I'm sure I disappeared before he had a chance to go back to that cave to look for me. It must have been submerged by then.

I could barely feel him now and it could have been for any number of reasons. We hadn't exchanged blood in a while, although he mentioned something in the hospital about dangerous limits. Maybe it was because I was too far away. I had been shielding the bond between us when I was taken.

Maggie told me that some of the wards surrounding hers and Grace's house were protection spells, to make it harder to detect who was inside. Maggie also mentioned that because of my telepathy, she and Grace had taken a potion that would block me from reading their thoughts. It was just as well. I couldn't have concentrated very well anyway.

I opened to the first blank page in the book and began to write. At first, I wasn't sure what to say. I had never kept a journal before; not even a diary as a little girl. However, once I started, the words seemed to flow from the end of the pen without even bothering to ask me what to write…like it had a life of its own, and I lost all track of time. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately… losing track of time.

"I'm going to have to get you another journal if you keep that up." I looked up and Riley had been standing behind my chair, peering over my shoulder. "Who's Eric?"

I slammed the book shut. "No one you should concern yourself with."

He sat down next to me and stretched out his legs. "Really? Sounds like you and he have something pretty heavy going there. You know, I'd like for you to consider me a friend. I have two good ears that hear pretty well."

I scoffed. "Thanks, but you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Hmm, was that a dare? "Fine. Eric is, well, he's…" How the hell do I explain Eric to him? I wasn't even sure what he was to me.

"Eric is sort of my husband." I took a deep breath and blurted out the rest.

I told Riley about Bill, and then about Eric. I told him about the fact that Eric and I were bonded and that somehow I ended up pledged to him, which is considered being married under vampire terms. For some inexplicable reason, I also told him that I still couldn't trust that the feelings I had for him were my own, or whether they were from the bond.

When I was done talking, he stared at me for a minute before responding. "That is some predicament, huh. Well, I'll see your vampire bonded and raise you a half-demon/half-witch in love with a human."

"Excuse me?"

He laughed. "My mom's a witch and my dad's a demon. What can I say, I'm the good and the bad, but at least I didn't complete the trilogy and come out the ugly too."

Oh no! He did not just quote a Clint Eastwood movie title to me. That had me cracking up…typical male in any form. We continued talking about how it was for him growing up being what he called a "halfer". He had been dating a human until he revealed to her what he truly was. She didn't take it so well. He said that he has a hard time dating human women because they don't understand what it's like. It sounded vaguely familiar.

Riley said he dabbled in witchcraft, but wasn't as talented as his mom or aunt. Since he wasn't a full demon either, he couldn't do some of the things that his dad could. One thing he could do though, was something he realized I could do the first time he saw me.

"I'm able to apparaît too."

"Appar… Appa…? Whatever the word is, I've never been able to do anything like that. I'm only an eighth fairy, so I don't understand how I could have done it."

"It's a gift. From what I understand, fairies are gifted with certain abilities, but that doesn't mean they can just go off and use them. They have to be learned, mastered. Even though you aren't full fey, maybe you had the gift all along and didn't use it until now."

"I think I would have known if I had a gift like that. I've been in some pretty sticky situations over the past couple of years where that would have come in very handy."

"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe it was something that was passed on to you then. Did any of your fey relatives pass along a gift to you before the portals closed?"

I didn't have time to think about it as Maggie was calling us to dinner, but it was definitely something to consider. Did Niall do something to me before he left?

After dinner, Riley decided to bring out a deck of cards and I figured why the heck not. I had nothing better to do, well except write in my journal again, but I'd already done that before dinner. The name of the game was poker. I wasn't very good at it, but dare I say that I had fun anyway?

We used peanuts as chips, and I think Maggie was trying to let me win, but Riley was definitely taking no prisoners. After several hands, I was running low on "chips", so Riley said I could bet something else. I didn't have anything except the clothes on my back and we were most certainly not going there.

Can I just say that I suck at poker? By the time the cards were put away, Riley had most of the peanuts, I owed him a home cooked dinner, and letting him give me a tour of the town and countryside.

I had agreed to the terms on the condition that he buys the groceries. I obviously didn't have any money and I was not going to use up Maggie's food. We settled on tomorrow for the dinner since I didn't have to be at Grace's, and a tour the following day after my session.

That night I went to bed practically exhausted, but a good exhausted. Without a doubt, something was happening to me, changing me, and I had to think it was for the better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**PAM**

"_Pam, __kom in hit."_ Now what does he want? Can't he see I'm busy tormenting the wannabe fangbangers? After depressing the intercom and dismissing a particularly rancid one, I walked back to his office and knocked.

"Enter." I opened the door and he was sitting forward, tapping incessantly on the keyboard. I could not see what he was looking at, but he had an intense look upon his face…more intense than usual.

"You called?" I dispensed with the formalities since it was just him and me. Plus, I was annoyed at being summoned away from my duties.

"Yes, shut the door and sit down. I have some information for you." I did as I was told. "This goes no further than my office, or your head will be severed from your body before you even utter one syllable."

Well, that sounded a bit ominous. He usually doesn't threaten me unless I've done something to provoke him. Did I do anything recently? I thought back. No, I hadn't been teasing him lately because of her, or rather the absence of her.

"Master, you know that I would never betray you. If you forbid me to speak of whatever you want to tell me, then I will not."

He stood up and came around in front of me, leaning back against the desk. "Good, because Felipe de Castro and his minions must not find out about this news until I am ready for them to find out."

I nodded and let him continue. He looked down for a moment, as if choosing his words carefully. Something he generally did to convey the right message. When he looked at me again, his eyes held something different, hope perhaps?

"She's alive." I stared back in confusion. She who? I was about to ask when he clarified things. "Sookie is alive."

"Really? But how? You said she drowned in that cave."

"Yes, we were all led to believe that she had perished. However, there was no body to reclaim, if you recall."

"Yes, I remember. You said she must have been swept out with the tide. Where is she? Why hasn't she contacted you?"

I felt as if he gave me the abridged version of the story. I knew damn well and good he went to see the Ancient Pythoness. I saw Patrick in here that night. It wasn't hard to put two and two together, since he worked for the Ancient One.

"She is in Ireland, in a small town called Castlebar. I will not go into how she got there from the cave, but suffice it to say that is where she has been. She has been resting and healing. I cannot say why she hasn't contacted me or anyone else since then, and rest assured, I will find out, but for now, just knowing she is safe and alive is all I have to go on."

Now came my biggest question. "Why aren't you on your way there now?"

"Good question. I have already asked myself that over and over. I know you saw Patrick here a couple of weeks ago. My trip to New Orleans was not just to check up on the reconstruction. I had a meeting with the Ancient Pythoness. She is the one who confirmed that Sookie was alive. She told me that I should wait, and that I would know when the time was right to go to my lover.

She also warned me that de Castro must not know about her visit, or of Sookie's miraculous recovery yet. I have the feeling she has something brewing, and it's not going to be pleasant. Felipe has become too greedy and possessive, and it is only getting worse. There are rumors that he is going to make a play for Edward Whitehorse's territories."

This was so much to absorb all at once, even for a vampire. So if I got this straight, my Master's bonded is alive and in Ireland. The Ancient Pythoness knows and doesn't want anyone to know, and de Castro is planning a coup of Utah, Arizona, and New Mexico. Yes, I think I had that straight now.

"Will you tell her brother and Amelia that she is alive?" I wanted to see him squirm a bit at that question. He didn't fail me and internally, a huge smile was plastered on my face.

"I haven't decided yet. I should probably tell them something, but if no one is supposed to know, maybe it is for their safety that they don't. The only reason I am telling you is because I know you will not betray me, and I may need your assistance soon with this matter."

Even though he was my master, I was still honored that he entrusted me with this information. "I will never reveal what was discussed in this office unless you tell me to do otherwise."

He dismissed me and I made my way back to the front door. My little human friend was alive. It made me feel happy to know that, for both him and myself. He'd been pining for her ever since he got back from South Carolina, and it was wearing on my nerves. It just wasn't like him.

The rest of the night proceeded as normal, except I had a lot more fun insulting the vermin who crossed the threshold and kicking out trouble-making fangbangers. I knew Felipe was about to get what was coming to him. My fangs ran down, and I ran my tongue over them. I just hoped that when the time came, I was in on the kill…so-to-speak of course.

-------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

I woke the next morning feeling more rested than I had in a long time. I stretched my arms over my head and aside from a little wincing, the physical pain was disappearing. I had no plans today except to make dinner for Riley and Maggie after losing to him at poker last night. I just needed him to pick up the groceries for me. He had to work this morning, so I gave him a list of items to get on the way home.

I threw on my robe and walked out onto the patio to sit a spell. Maggie was on her knees in front of one of the flower beds with her gardening gloves on. I couldn't believe it was already the first week in April. It feels like I've been here much longer, but I guess that's what happens when you're not paying attention.

Looking at Maggie, I suddenly had the need to be useful. She'd been so good to me, especially since I had no money and all the clothes I had been wearing so far were her hand-me-downs. It was a good thing we were similar in height and weight.

"Can I help with anything?"

"No thanks, Sookie. I'm almost done. You just enjoy the day today. It's supposed to be nice and warm."

I shrugged and made my way back inside to shower and change. Since Maggie was busy, and I was getting around a lot better, I decided to make a little breakfast for myself – coffee, toast, and oatmeal. I realized that Irish meals were a lot different than American, so the fact that Maggie had simpler foods I liked, really touched me.

Maggie came in after brushing her knees off. "Sookie, I'm going into town in a few minutes if you'd like to come with me. You haven't been away from this house except to see Grace."

It was a tempting offer. "No thanks. I probably should get away from here a little more, but I think I'd like to take my journal down by the lake and write."

"I think that would be a good idea. I'll come down and get you for lunch when I get back."

Maggie scurried off to do her own thing, and I grabbed my journal and headed down to the lake. I hadn't been back since I first appeared there; which reminded me that I had to ask Riley how that was done. If I really was given this gift, I wanted to learn how to use it.

I found a nice spot under one of the shade trees and began writing again in the journal. Riley was right about one thing. I was probably going to need another one soon. I don't think Grace was expecting me to write so much, but I had a lot to say.

Between the writing, the sun, and the warm spring breeze, I was getting very sleepy and must have dozed off. I was only half awake when something touched my nose and I tried swatting it away. The bug must have flown away and come back because it tried messing with my nose again. I swatted at the air again, rubbing the itch that it caused.

I was more awake when it hit me the third time, and I realized it didn't feel like any insect I knew. I inhaled deeply and the scent of spice and musk penetrated my senses. Yep, it was a bug alright – a big huge bug. He tried touching my nose one more time and this time I grabbed his finger.

With my eyes still shut I scolded him. "Stop it. I'm sleeping."

"Well, wake up sleeping beauty. It's lunchtime."

I pushed his finger away and rolled over. "No it's not, and I thought you were at work this morning."

His lips were almost against my ear and a hint of humor laced his voice. "It's not morning anymore, so get up because this lunch isn't going to eat itself. Then again, I'm pretty hungry, so I might just eat it all up."

I stretched lazily and sat up against the tree. Riley was sitting on a big blanket with a picnic basket in one corner and food already spread out for us.

"Oh, so you're assuming I'm hungry?" Just as he was about to come up with a smart-ass reply, my stomach growled loudly. We both stared at each other and burst out laughing at the same time.

We chatted about nothing in particular while we ate lunch. Apparently, he had a cancellation and decided to come home a little early. He also said he dropped off the groceries at the house, so everything was set for dinner.

I was looking out over the lake when an idea popped into my head. "Riley, can I ask you something?"

"Sookie, you can ask me anything. What's on your mind?"

"You said that you recognized how I had come here because you could, uh…do whatever that word you used was too."

He chuckled. "You mean apparaître? You can just call it teleporting or porting for short. It's easier to remember."

"Yeah, that. If I can really do it, could you teach me how?"

He smiled and winked at me right before disappearing. I noticed that right before he did, the air around him crackled with electricity. I jumped when something tapped me on the shoulder from behind. Riley was standing there with the biggest grin on his face.

"Okay, now you have to teach me how you did that."

He sat down next to me. "It's not as hard as you think, but harder than I'm making it out to be, at least at first."

Was he trying to kill me with riddles? "Um, what?"

He laughed. "I mean, once you learn it, it's fairly easy to do. It just takes practice. However, when you first start to learn it, you never know what's going to happen. I remember when I first started. Once, I ended up the middle of a bog. You have to be precise when you do it. Tell me, what were you thinking when you first disappeared?"

Not that I wanted to remember my last moments in that cave, but I knew exactly what I had thought. "I wished I could see my family again."

I wished I could read other supes minds because Riley shifted uneasily, carefully choosing his words. "You probably weren't specific enough. Maggie is your distant relative, or family too. You most likely wanted to seek out your nearest family, yet you unconsciously wanted to be far enough away from your home."

I never thought about it until now, but I guess it made sense. I had wanted to get away from Bon Temps and that cave, so when I said family, I appeared here. Even though Maggie and I were distant relations, I guess family is family no matter where you went.

That afternoon, Riley gave me a few teleportation lessons. Mostly he held my hand and transported us around Castlebar and then back to the lake. The first time I tried crossing the lake to the other side by myself, I missed the bank by a few feet and ended up in the water up to my calves. Riley appeared on the side and pulled me out. He was still howling as I dried myself off. The second time I tried shifting back to the shade tree, I almost ended up inside the tree trunk.

It was frustrating to say the least, but I was still having fun. On my third try, he told me to close my eyes, concentrate hard and think of Maggie's porch and how much I wanted to be standing there next to the table. I did as he suggested and when I opened them, I was standing in the exact spot I imagined on the porch.

I closed my eyes again and concentrated on Riley at the lake, and wanted to be right next to him, and when I opened my eyes, I was back at the lake.

"That was excellent! See, once you get used to it, it's not really that hard."

"But isn't it impossible to control? I mean, all I have to do is think about being somewhere and poof, I'm there. What if I'm planning on running errands and accidentally poof myself to those locations?"

"It doesn't exactly work like that. I'm thinking of Dillon's pub right now, but I'm not moving. It's because there's no true desire behind it. It's not something I'm concentrating on. When you teleport, your desire to go to that place has to be almost an overwhelming need. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. I mean, I'm thinking about being in my bathroom right now and getting out of these wet clothes, but it's not a consuming need."

"By Jove I think she's got it." I rolled my eyes and smiled as I picked up my journal.

"Thanks for lunch. Do be a dear and bring the stuff back to the house, won't you?" With that, I disappeared.

After another shower, because god knows what was in that lake water, and changing into dry clothes, I went into the kitchen to make dinner. Riley was sitting there looking his usual chipper self, and no worse for wear after our lesson.

He shook his finger at me. "I can see you're going to be trouble missy."

Although I was supposed to be making dinner for the both of them, they helped out anyway. Maggie cut the veggies while Riley made the salad. I concentrated on the chicken breasts and pecan pie for dessert.

Everything was delicious, and they both complimented me over and over again. I never really thought of myself as a good cook, but I did have some recipes up my sleeve. Since Maggie insisted on doing the dishes, Riley and I went out back and practiced until it got dark. At that point, he excused himself and went home, while I went back in and sat with Maggie for a little bit.

Once again, I was exhausted when I tumbled into bed, and it felt good to finally start sleeping through the night, at least without pain or discomfort. I still had a ways to go emotionally, but things were definitely improving all around.

----------------------------------------

The next morning, I showered and dressed and ate breakfast. I was waiting at the front of the house for Riley, but he didn't show. I went back inside and checked the clock on the mantle. My session with Grace was supposed to start in about thirty minutes.

Again, I waited out front, but he didn't show. I was starting to get worried because the drive to Grace's was long, and we definitely weren't going to make it. I went back inside to ask Maggie if she had heard from Riley when there was a knock at the door. I rushed out to see him standing there casually, acting as if everything was fine.

"Not that I don't appreciate you taking time out to drive me to your aunt's, but we're supposed to be there in about ten minutes. We'll never make it now."

"Yes we will. There's more than one way to get to where you want to go. Do you have everything you need?" I waved my journal at him. "Take my hand."

Ohhh, I get it. He wanted us to teleport there. I could see where this would be coming in very handy. "Do you remember what Grace's house looks like? Can you picture us standing in front of the house on the flagstone path?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in front of Grace's house, but Riley was nowhere to be seen. I turned and looked around until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I must have jumped about ten feet.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. I guess we'll have to work on porting with more than one person later. At least you made it here on your own. See, you didn't even pay attention to directions or anything when we first came here, but because you remembered what the place looked like, you were able to see yourself there again. Cool huh?"

I nodded. "I have a few errands to run, but I'll be back before your session is over."

Riley disappeared and Grace came out to greet me. She made me another cup of tea, and we talked about what was going to happen in this session. Today we were going to work on me opening up and letting others in to comfort and help. I tried to show her my journal, but she held her hand up.

"It's not for me to read. That is for your private thoughts. It's a release mechanism so you don't keep things bottled up. If you can't express what's inside verbally, then write it out. It really does help. I can already see a distinct change in you just from the other day."

The layout was the same as before, except this time I didn't have to disrobe. The room was already swirling with vapors of my chosen aromas, as well as the music playing. I was very relaxed by the time she came into the room.

"You don't have to verbalize your responses if you don't want to, but I do want you to think about the answers carefully. Tell me Sookie. When you feel troubled or concerned, who is the first person that pops into your head that you would like to talk to?"

"Eric." Wow, did I just blurt out Eric?

Was he really the first person I thought about when I needed to talk to someone? He always did seem to know that I needed him, or at least needed to get things off my chest. He had a knack of getting me to open up…well, at least until this last time.

"When was the last time you saw or talked to Eric?"

I didn't answer her back. I remembered vividly every second of the last time I saw him, and began shedding tears. "It's okay to remember Sookie. It's in the past. It can't hurt you any longer."

How could it not hurt me anymore? The pain and sadness I felt was still very palpable. I replayed the scene in my head over and over again until I shouted his name into the air, watching him get dragged away from me. It hurt so much, the look on his face as he was pulled under the water.

I sat up on the table and grabbed a handful of tissues. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this today."

She turned on a lamp on the table next to her. "It's okay Sookie. It's going to take time. You can't expect to get over everything so quickly. Some things are just going to take longer. I'm going to clean up in here. Why don't you go into the living room and sit."

While I was waiting for Grace, I picked up my journal and started to write a few things down. As she entered the room, she looked pleased that at least I was writing down what I was going through.

"Would you like to talk about what happened today? Maybe you can start by telling me who Eric is." I nodded and told her about Eric, and about the last time I saw him.

"I ran away from him and from everyone because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It was in vain though, because I did end up hurting him. He came after me and I knew he shouldn't have. He was injured and burned when he tried to free me, and in the end it was a futile attempt. He was dragged away from me.

"If I had to put a label on it, I felt guilty…about everything. He only wanted to protect me and I couldn't even let him do that. He said he loved me, but I'm damaged goods. How could he ever want someone who is that damaged? Besides, how can I trust that what I feel are my own feelings and not those from the bond?"

"I know about blood bonds. I have seen a few in my day. Tell me, can you feel him right now? Can you feel anything through the bond?"

I searched deep inside. "At first I could feel traces of him. I had been shielding the bond as much as possible when I left home. But now, he feels a little stronger, though still far away."

"Bonds are at their strongest when the people involved are close, both in proximity and in the heart. You need to learn to listen to your heart, Sookie. Blood bonds can only let you sense what the other is feeling. It can't make you feel something back that isn't there. When he's near, tell me what you feel?"

"Well, I know when he's coming because I start to feel calm and happy, or at least content."

"Do you not see that you feel that way because of your own feelings for him? He cannot control how you feel. You feel those things because deep down, you care about him and feel at peace when he's near. I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you love him?"

She had to ask the one question I had yet to answer for myself. Did I love Eric?

-----------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I know, I know… what a way to end the chapter. In the books, she hasn't really made up her mind how she feels about everything. So do you think she truly does love Eric? What's stopping her from trusting that she can separate what's coming from the bond and what she feels?**

**It seems like she's starting to feel a little better. Do you think she should have called her friends and family or was she right to wait until she felt more healed?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all for the love. Your responses were very interesting. I like getting other people's take on things. As always, thanks to my wonderful betas FDM and Rox! Luv you both!**

**I'm sorry I didn't get to respond back to everyone who sent a review. Thanks to FF going down over the weekend, the review section is still acting wonky and wouldn't let me reply back.**

**I do not own SVM or any of it's characters. They all belong to CH. I do, however, own Riley. Unfortunately, he's on loan right now, so if you want him you'll have to take a number LOL. ;-)**

---------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

Now that Pam knew, I sat back down at my computer and looked at the map of Ireland that had popped up. I narrowed in on Castlebar and learned what I could about the small town. There wasn't much information on it, and I was going to have to be very cautious when planning my trip over there.

Taking Anubis Air would be the logical thing to do, since they were accustomed to transporting vampires. However, given the situation, a private chartered flight would be better. I would also be able to land at Knock Airport, which was very close to Castlebar, instead of landing in Dublin and having to switch to a smaller plane or train.

After talking to Pam, I realized it would be foolhardy of me to tell anyone else of my discovery. If they wanted to be angry with me, so be it. I was only looking out for their safety, as Sookie would have. They will come to understand that in time.

Dermot was no longer a threat, but there were other threats lurking. First and foremost was Felipe. Second was the blasted FBI. They had been tailing her until her demise. Once they find out she's alive, they are sure to resume their pursuit of her. Unfortunately, it would be too hard to just glamour them so they would leave her alone. There were others involved in the investigation besides them.

Ah well, there was time enough to figure those things out. Right now, my biggest concern was getting to Ireland. As I left the bar and headed home for my daytime rest, one thought loomed in my mind. How long was I going to have to wait?

Being an older vampire, I didn't require as much sleep as younger ones. However, that does not mean that I can easily wake up during my rest; which is why I sat on the edge of my bed, puzzled as to what I was doing up at the crack of dawn. I had just settled down to sleep not long ago.

There was a tremendous sadness stretching into every corner of my body, yet it was not overwhelming. As suddenly as it came, it left just as quickly. I had not felt anything like this since that night on the beach when…

My train of thought stopped at that word. Could I be feeling her? Even after I learned that she was alive, I still sensed nothing more than faint echoes of her. Something more powerful had hit me, and it was enough to wake me up during the day. Maybe this was the sign I was looking for.

I lay back down in my bed and wondered if I should go to her now. The feeling was brief, but full of sadness and hurt. As much as I hated to admit, I needed to wait a bit longer. She was not healed yet.

A burst of frustration washed through me and I pounded my fist against the nightstand and a corner piece of wood splintered off and hit the floor. This was all so very frustrating, and I hated being frustrated. _Damn stupid emotions._ This hurry up and wait game was bullshit. Fortunately, I was being pulled back into my downtime again. One more day I didn't have to think about all this turmoil.

--------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

Riley came to get me right on time. "So are you ready for the grand tour of Ireland?"

"Actually, do you mind if we just went home? I'm not feeling very well."

Disappointment flashed across his face. "Is everything okay? Did something happen during the session?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Please, can we just go home?"

"I told you before I'm a good listener. I'd like to think of us as friends, Sookie."

I shot him a look of annoyance and my brows furrowed. "You know _friend_, you do not need to know every little detail about my life."

He put his hands up in a stopping motion. "Sorry, I was only trying to help."

My voice was raised in anger. "Well you're not helping. In fact, I wish you would go away." Before I could do anything else, he grabbed my hand and we disappeared.

When we reappeared, we were standing precariously on a huge mountain trail. I made the mistake of looking down and I immediately clung to him like he was a life raft in a storm.

There were green mountains in the distance and low valleys as far as the eye could see, but no towns whatsoever. The air was crisp and cool against my heated face, and we were all alone up here.

"What the hell are we doing here? Are you crazy?"

"I've been told that before, but if you're going to yell, then this is the best place to do it."

He laughed at the face I made, which did nothing but further anger me. "Well…go on and yell. No one can here you up here. Scream anything you want."

As if to demonstrate his point, he leaned over the edge of the trail and at the top of his lungs, let out a loud and deep primal scream. I covered my ears at how loud it was. He must have been channeling his demon side to yell like that. I decided at that point that Riley wasn't crazy. He was certifiable.

He motioned his hand for me to go next. "No way, take me home now. I don't like it up here."

"Boy you are stubborn, aren't you? Sookie, hear me out. I know something happened at Grace's today and it's obviously affected you. I don't need to know what it is, but you need to let it out, and journaling doesn't seem to be helping enough. What better way to get everything out than a scream. Don't look at me like that, I'm no crazier than you (he gave me a half-hearted smile). But I do know something about anger, frustration, and guilt. If you don't release it, it will eat away at you. Just try it once and if you want to go back afterwards, we'll go."

"I could simply teleport back to Maggie's without you." I had my hands on my hips, giving him a smug look.

"You could try. I may have forgotten to tell you that when you're first learning to port, sometimes intense emotions can throw you off and make you lose focus. I'd hate to see where you'd end up."

Great…just great. I'm stuck on a mountain with a lunatic who wants me to scream at the top of my lungs. I looked at him, and in the most sarcastic tone I could muster, I said, "Shouldn't you be handing me some kind of spirit stick, Chief Crazy?"

I wasn't sure he understood the reference, until he burst out laughing and twisting his hand. "Funny…very funny. I give it about a seven on a scale of one to ten."

I huffed and held my hands up in defeat. "You win. So how do I do this, just yell?"

Apparently there was a method to his madness. He guided me through taking a deep breath and screaming out at the top of my lungs. He said that when I breathed in, I should breathe in all my frustrations and when I scream out, I should let them go.

When I was ready, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, thinking about all the hurt and pain and guilt inside. I opened my mouth and exhaled, forcing the loudest scream I ever made. It continued for a few minutes, and when I stopped, I could hear the scream echoing back at me through the valleys and peaks around us.

"Not bad for your first try. How do you feel?"

I thought for a moment. "Actually…that felt good."

He told me to try it again, so I did. After I finished screaming, he took another turn. What started out as some bizarre kind of healing therapy, ended in a screaming match between us. After awhile, I was having some fun with it, especially with the echoes. It became more of a contest of who could yell the loudest. We sat on the edge of the trail and continued our banter, even yelling words and phrases. Lord help anyone who was hiking that day because they probably wondered if they had stepped into Crazytown, population of two.

We both decided it was a draw, since our voices were getting rather hoarse, and he took my hand to leave. Instead of going back to Maggie's though, we ended up in an alley beside Dillon's Pub. "I thought we could have a bite to eat and then continue on our tour."

"Lead on MacDuff."

"Oh good, I got promoted from a Chief to a Lord. At least I think he was a Lord. I could never get my Shakespeare right." I swatted his arm as we went inside and sat down.

I had never thought about what authentic Irish pub food would taste like, but the corned beef hash and mashed potatoes were really good. Not being a big drinker, I declined his offer to buy me a pint of dark ale and settled for a coke.

After stuffing our faces, he showed me how to play darts. A few mishaps with the surrounding wall and a couple of really bad aims, I managed to score a few points. Riley won of course. As we left the pub, I thought it might be nice to take a walk in the country.

Riley popped us to the perfect place. It was a long winding dirt road with a stone wall on one side. The view of the lush green land and rolling hills was spectacular. As we walked, he started to ask me questions.

"So, tell me about your life in…Bon Temps is it?"

"There's not much to tell really. After I graduated high school, I went to work at the local bar, Merlotte's. Sam, he's the owner, is a real nice boss. He's also a pure-blood shifter, which is cool. Mostly he shifts into a collie I named Dean."

"Sounds like a good guy to work for. Do you have relatives back home? Sorry if I'm prying."

"It's okay. I have a brother, Jason. He's all I have. Jason and I had a falling out, but lately, I don't know. He's been changing for the better. Let's just hope it lasts. My parents were killed when I was seven, and we were raised by my grandmother, but she was killed a couple years ago."

The mood took a somber turn and I hated that the good vibes that had been created earlier were gone.

"Can I ask how they died?"

I took a deep breath. "I found out recently that the flood that killed my parents wasn't a freak accident. A bridge washed out and it was a couple of naiads that pulled them out of the car and drowned them. My grandmother was killed by my brother's best friend because he had a problem with women dating vampires. Not that it makes a difference, but I was the target, not Gran."

We stopped walking and Riley picked up my hand. "Wow, no wonder you're so melancholy. I would be too if that happened to me."

"That's not the half of it." We sat on the stone wall, and for some inexplicable reason, I felt comfortable enough to tell him everything.

I told him about the wars and skirmishes I had been through. I told him about Dallas and Jackson, and about Rhodes. All the death and injuries I witnessed, not to mention everything that happened to me – being staked, raped, shot, beaten countless times. I even told him about the fairy civil war and Neave and Lochlan. I hadn't talked to anyone about that, I mean really talked, since it happened.

"I'm sorry I'm being a buzz kill. This is such a beautiful day and we should be enjoying the scenery. Instead I'm here blubbering about my pitiful life." I dabbed my eyes with some tissue from my pocket.

Riley put his arm around me. "You go ahead and feel anything you want to feel. I thought I had a bit of a rough time, but it's nothing compared to what you went through. I can't even wrap my head around some of that."

"I guess it is a miracle I survived all of that, huh."

"Sookie, I think it's a testament to your inner strength and character that you survived everything. No wonder you felt lost and broken, who wouldn't? But you did survive and you are here. I don't think you're as broken as you believe… lost, perhaps, but not broken. If that were the case, you probably wouldn't be here right now."

"You sound like Eric."

"I'm beginning to like this Eric guy. It sounds like he has a level head and knows what he's talking about. So if he's told you all this before, how come you didn't believe him?"

"That's a good question. Maybe it's because he's too close to the situation. Maybe it's because of the blood bond. Maybe I'm just an idiot sometimes."

He looked away for a moment and then back at me. "Do you love him? I know I don't have any right to ask, but you said you couldn't trust your feelings because you weren't sure they were yours, or his, or the bond. Now that you're away from him, do you know how you feel?"

Grace had asked the same question earlier, but I never answered her back. Instead of answering Riley, I got up and continued walking. He joined me when he realized I wasn't coming back. We must have walked in silence for about ten or fifteen minutes, when I turned to him and looked him right in the eyes.

"I don't know if I can answer that."

He eyed me suspiciously, and motioned for us to sit on the wall again. "Why not? What is it you're afraid of?"

Hmm, what was it I was afraid of? "Getting hurt again. I told you I was dating another vampire when I met Eric, right?"

"Yes, you did. I hate to ask, but what happened that you two split up?"

I took a deep breath. I already told him this much, I might as well tell him the rest. "Bill Compton was my first real love. Unfortunately, he betrayed and hurt me in the worst way. He broke my trust, lied to me, raped me, and nearly drained me. I don't think I ever told anyone this before, but I guess I'm scared of getting hurt again. What if Eric turns out to be just like Bill? What if he betrays me too?"

Riley's eyes widened. "He raped you? Oh my god Sookie, are you okay?!?! What happened?" He paused and realized what he said. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"It's okay. I don't like to talk about it, but I'll tell you anyway. Bill had been captured, tortured, chained with silver, and forced to stay up during the day. When I freed him, he was out of his mind and starving. When I got to a place I thought was safe enough, I tried to give him some True Blood bottles, but someone pushed me into the trunk of the car with him. He didn't know what he was doing. I know that doesn't excuse his actions, but…"

"But what Sookie? The guy forced himself on you and almost killed you by draining you."

I found myself yet again defending Bill's actions, but I wasn't sure why. "I did manage to make him stop and then he came to his senses. He was so sorry for what he'd done. I forgave him, but deep down, I guess I really haven't."

"You shouldn't. I'm glad you dumped his sorry ass. He doesn't sound like much of a boyfriend after all."

We sat quietly, before Riley asked me another question. "Can I ask what attracted you to Eric?"

"Bill told me once that Eric and I shared a joie de vivre. I can see that about him. We're both passionate about certain things. I also like the fact that Eric is honest with me, and always looking out for me, even if I've been too stubborn in the past to pay attention to his advice.

Grace told me a little about the blood bond, but I still don't quite understand. Do you know anything about them?"

"Some. I know they enhance a person's feelings, but that they can't make you feel something that is or isn't there. Whether you feel happiness or anger coming from Eric, those are Eric's feelings, not the bond. If Eric feels your contentment or stubbornness, then that's your feelings, not the bond. Think of it as a conduit between you and him. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does. I just have to learn to open up and believe it, trust in it. You know, he was ready to tell me how he felt about me, and I stopped him…out of fear I suppose."

"I don't really know Eric, but it sounds like he's nothing like this Bill character. So back to my original question, with all that said now, do you love him?"

I felt a little twinge in my chest as I thought about it, and I finally knew the answer to that question. "Yes, I love Eric with all my heart. I think I always have. Frankly, I don't even mind the fact that I'm considered his fiancée or whatever, but I am still kind of mad at the way he went about it."

A small weight suddenly lifted off my shoulders when I was able to admit it to myself, and aloud. I smiled back at Riley, and finally told him why I was so upset after my session with Grace.

"I have to agree that you shouldn't have run. With Eric by your side, you most likely would have stood a better chance against Dermot on your own turf. On the other hand, I understand why you did it. Don't let the guilt eat away at you. You have nothing to feel guilty about. It was Eric's choice to come after you."

"If he hadn't come, I would have died before I even got to that cave. Dermot said I was the bait. If Eric hadn't fallen into his trap, I'm sure he would have killed me long before that."

"You don't know that. You really are stronger inside than you give yourself credit for. As bad as you felt at that moment, you're the one who got yourself out of that cave before it was too late. I think it was a good thing that you ended up at Maggie's. You've already made such great strides since you first appeared by the lake."

I hadn't really thought that intently about it yet. "I have, haven't I? How come I can open up to you easier than I can with anyone else, even Eric?"

_Because you kept him at bay with your insecurities, silly._

_Just tell Eric what you told Riley._

His lips curled into a smirk. "Because deep down, you know it's me you really love and not Eric."

I knew he was joking, but instead of being upset, I struck back. "Oh yes, because a half demon-half witch and a telepathic teleporting part-fairy barmaid from Louisiana would make _such_ a wonderful couple."

"Hey, I never said it was perfect. It could happen."

I pointed a finger into his rather large, sculpted chest. "In your dreams, buster."

He sighed happily and laughed. "If you only knew."

"Uh yeah, not really. Anyway, we should be getting back soon. It's starting to get dark out and I'm sure Maggie is wondering where we went."

He hesitated for a moment. "Actually, she and a friend are going out to dinner tonight. It's just going to be you and me. I thought maybe we could pop over to Dublin for dinner?"

That idea didn't sound half bad. "I'd like to shower and change first."

So off we went back home to get cleaned up and ready for dinner. Maggie lent me a nice pair of navy blue pleated dress pants and a beautiful white blouse. The blouse had long cuffed sleeves and there was a shimmering silver pattern embroidered into it. The flats she let me borrow were about a half a size too big, but they would stay on, as long as I didn't do any dancing or anything. I decided to let my hair hang down around my shoulders and curled the ends slightly.

Right on time, Riley came to get me. He looked very dashing in his black pants and button down royal blue shirt. "Wow, you do clean up good."

"So do you. Shall we go?"

Riley took my hand and moments later we were standing on a side street in the middle of Dublin. I was going to have to practice more to be able to do that, especially if I wanted to port more than just myself.

He took me to a restaurant called The Schoolhouse. He said it was actually a Victorian schoolhouse that had been converted to a restaurant and bar. The décor was charming and had an old world look about it.

As the waiters tended to us, we tried to talk about other more pleasant topics. It was only when our meals came that we stopped talking. Riley insisted I try the spiced Monkfish with saffron risotto. It was an excellent choice, with just the right amount of heat. The salad was interesting, but I wasn't crazy about the dressing used on it. He also let me taste his crusted grilled sirloin with dauphinoise potatoes and wild mushrooms.

Of course the best part of the meal was dessert. Riley chose the passion fruit crème brûlée, and I had the warm plum and peach crumble with cinnamon custard. Now that was heaven in a bowl.

Even though the night air was chilly, we decided to stroll along the river for a bit to walk off dinner.

"Sookie, I really love having you here. I feel so comfortable around you, like we've been friends for a long time or something, and I know Maggie loves having you here too."

"But…"

"Not that I want you to leave, but you do have family and friends who care about you. Have you thought about when you might go back home? I'm sure it's going to be a shock to them to know you're alive."

"I've started to think about that. If you had asked me this morning, I would have said that I was in no way ready to go back home. But tonight, I'm just not sure about that. I do know I have to, but am I really ready? I don't feel so healed yet."

He put his arm around my shoulders when I shivered a little from the breeze coming across the river. "It's going to take a long time for you to heal Sookie. You aren't just healing from your recent ordeal with the fairy war or from Dermot's attack. You're still healing from everything else too. Maybe Grace can get in touch with some of her contacts in the States so you can continue your sessions there."

"I think that would be a good idea. I'll mention it to her the next time I see her. It's getting kind of late and I think we should head home now."

We popped back to the house, and even though it was very late, it looked like Maggie was still out. The "friend" she was having dinner with was a male witch she had been seeing. Something told me I wouldn't be seeing her until morning.

I thanked Riley for dinner and for the entire day, and watched him walk back to his house, looking a little glum that I hadn't invited him in. I got ready for bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

_It was dark and I couldn't see where I was going. I patted around in front of me hoping to touch something; maybe even locate a light switch. I inched forward shuffling my feet and tripping over a chair, a few expletives escaping my lips._

_I pushed it out of the way and continued until I hit another chair. It took me a few minutes but I finally found a wall and made my way to a light switch. I flicked it on and blinked a few times. I was in Sam's office in Merlotte's._

_How did I get here, though? Did I teleport in my sleep? The door opened and Sam walked in, but he didn't say anything to me. I fidgeted where I stood, but tried to act casual. "Sam, I know you're surprised to see me, but…"_

_He walked right past me and didn't even look at me. It was then I noticed his appearance. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was mussed more than usual. He also looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks._

_Turning toward his locked cabinet, he opened it and pulled out a bottle, which I instantly recognized as whiskey. Sam never drank the hard stuff as far as I knew. "Sam, what are you doing? Why do you look like this?"_

_Sam didn't answer me. He sat back in his chair and poured a double shot for himself, scratched his bearded chin and drank it down in one gulp. He grimaced at the fiery pain that ran down his throat and picked up some frame on his desk._

_Pouring himself another shot, he downed it just as quickly. "What's making you do this? Why are you acting this way?"_

_As I walked around his desk, things started to look a little fuzzy and I couldn't quite make out the person in the picture he was holding._

_I rubbed my eyes to clear them, but my sight only got blurrier. I tried closing them again and rubbing harder. When I opened them, I was most definitely not standing in Sam's office. I was in the office of the . . . jail?_

_Andy Bellefleur and Bud Dearborn were sitting in the office talking._

"_I don't think they're going to be as lenient on him as the last time. This is the fourth fight he's gotten into and there was a lot of damage done."_

"_I hope they throw the book at him this time, good-for-nothing Stackhouse," Andy said maliciously._

"_Now Andy, you know he ain't been right since it happened."_

_Oh no! They were talking about Jason. Why couldn't he stay out of trouble? Bud lifted something off his desk and put a tag on the back of it. It looked oddly like the frame that was in Sam's office. I wanted to see Jason and make sure he was okay, so I went toward the door that led to the cells. When I opened it and walked through, I was no longer at the jail. I was in my living room at home._

_I looked around and nothing was out of the ordinary. The minute I wondered where Amelia was, I heard her voice. It was coming from my bedroom, so I followed it. What the heck?_

_Amelia was sitting behind a desk in a business suit. She had converted the room into an office and was furiously typing away at her computer while on the phone. "If my father told you to have those plans ready by Friday at noon, then I expect them on my desk by noon and not a minute later. Understand?"_

_She slammed down the phone angrily and continued typing. What happened to the Amelia I knew? She would never have settled for a desk job, let alone working for her father. I wandered around the house and noticed there were no traces of her Wicca life at all._

_I came back to the office and stood and watched her. She didn't look one bit like herself. When she stopped typing, she reached over to grab a bottle of water and accidentally knocked over a picture. She stopped suddenly and picked up the frame, staring at it intently. It looked like the same frame Sam had in his office and Bud was holding. Was the picture following me?_

_That stupid blurriness started coming back with my eyes again, and I hurried over to her to see whose picture was in that damn frame. Unfortunately, the fuzziness became too much and I closed my eyes rubbing them quickly._

_When I opened them, once again, I was not where I was previously. I was in an office, but it wasn't in my house. The thumping musical sound from outside the door, coupled with the familiarity of where I was, made me want to leave quickly. I was in Eric's office. The last place I wanted to be right now._

_I started pinching myself to wake up, but it didn't work. Maybe it only worked if you were already awake. I tried slapping myself in the face a couple times, but that didn't seem to work either. It was too late anyway; I heard the doorknob rattle and the door flung open._

_Eric stood there in all his 6'4" Viking glory. He was even more handsome than I remembered. His black wife beater hugged his muscular frame, and his tight dark jeans accentuated him in all the right spots._

_His face held no expression as he sat down in his chair and looked over some papers. I sat down on the leather couch and stared at him for the longest time. I wanted so much to just run over there and throw my arms around him, to tell him I'm here and that I love him. I wanted to tell him I was sorry for running and that he got hurt._

_Another figure came in and sat down next to me. It was Pam. She was dressed casually tonight, in a pink velour tracksuit and white top._

"_Master, I've packed up the last box. Is there anything else I can do?"_

"_No Pam, you've done everything I asked. I'm going to finish up a few things in here and then head back to the house."_

"_Are you sure you want to do this? Is it worth all this for a human?"_

_He glowered at her. "You know she was no mere human. She was my pledged."_

"_I never thought you would give everything up for her. What will you do now?" Pam rose and walked toward the door._

"_The bar was the last piece of business to sell. Once I have decided where I am going to settle I will let you know. I cannot stay here with her memories so fresh."_

_Pam turned and spoke one last time before leaving. "This is not like you at all…Eric."_

_This was not right. She would never address him by his first name only. Eric shuffled some papers around on the desk and sent a few messages on his phone. Once he set down the phone, he opened a desk drawer and pulled something large out. It was the picture frame that had been following me._

_I knew what that meant and I rushed around to his side before the blurriness kicked in. This time, however, there was no blurry eyesight. Everything was crystal clear and I finally saw whose framed picture had been following me. It was…_

I woke up feeling rather uneasy and covered in a thin sheet of sweat. So many lives affected by the loss of just one person. Had my dream been a revelation of what has happened to my friends and family, or a forewarning of what could happen? One thing was for sure. I needed to talk to Grace as soon as possible.

I paced back and forth in my bedroom until light crept over the horizon. I jumped in and out of the shower quickly and changed into something comfortable. Maggie wasn't home from her "dinner" yet, so I ran next door to see Riley.

At first he didn't answer the door, so I went around back and found him sitting on his patio drinking a cup of coffee.

"Looks like I'm not the only early riser here. Come and sit down. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Under normal circumstances, I'd love a cup. Sometimes I just can't function without one, but I didn't come here for that. Can I get Grace's phone number from you?"

He reached over and patted the arm of the chair next to him. "Did something happen last night?"

I sat down and let him pour me a cup. "I just had a dream that's all. I wanted to talk to Grace about it, and it can't really wait until tomorrow."

"It must have been something serious for you to be acting like this. Tell me what you dreamed about."

I took a few sips of coffee and my nerves started calming enough for me to tell him about the dream. "I think it's a sign. I think it's time."

"I'm no good at dream interpretation. Yeah, this one sounds like a Grace question." He pulled out his cell phone and called her. When he hung up he looked at me. "She said to come over after breakfast."

I took it upon myself to fix us something to eat while he showered and changed. I could tell his mood had shifted as we were eating.

"Are you sure you have to go now?"

"Yes. I think I've moped around here long enough. Physically, I've mended except for some light scaring. Maggie has been so sweet to take care of me, but I know I'm putting her out and I don't want to impose on her any longer. Also, Grace has given me tools I can use, as well as you," I nudged his arm, "that I can take with me."

He was silent for awhile and I wondered what he was thinking. It wouldn't have done me any good to try to listen to him because he was part demon. I couldn't hear demons. Besides, when I first came here, one of the wards Maggie used had dampened my telepathic ability, since I was too weak to put any shields up.

After breakfast we popped over to Grace's, and Riley left me alone so I could talk with her. "I'm thinking that the dream was a sign and that it's time for me to go back. What do you think?"

"I think that's something you need to decide for yourself. Sometimes our subconscious speaks to us through our dreams. When you were here yesterday, we talked about feeling guilty, but you only mentioned Eric. Perhaps you are feeling guilty over more than just Eric. He's not the only one in your life who thinks you are gone."

She was spot on. "No, he's not." It was then I finally made up my mind. It was definitely time for me to go home.

We talked about what would happen when I went back, and I told her I knew exactly where I was going first. My anxiety was creeping back in, and she said that was to be expected. We went over a few calming techniques I could try when I felt anxious, or when my fight or flight response kicked in. I was feeling much better by the time Riley and I left, and I hugged and thanked Grace for all her help.

Maggie was doing a bit of gardening when we got back, so I made some lunch for all of us as a treat. Riley still hadn't said anything about me leaving and it was weighing on me that he was keeping it inside.

Over lunch I told Maggie about my decision to leave. She was sad that I was going, but she understood completely. I had family and friends back home who would love to know that I was alive. She asked when I would be leaving, and I told her that I would be leaving very early in the morning.

Maggie cleaned up the lunch dishes while Riley and I took a walk along the lake. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Make it a dollar and you got it." He kept his face down and away from me.

I stopped him from walking forward and lifted his chin. "You haven't said much to me all day. What's going through your mind?"

He pulled me into a tight embrace and we stood by the lake holding each other. He buried his face in my neck and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, Riley. You gave me your friendship when I was at my lowest. You stuck by me even when I told you to go away. I'll never forget that. But now it's time for me to go home. There's someone who I've been missing terribly and desperately need to see again."

He nodded his head, and we sat by the lake and talked until it was supper time. When we reached the house, Maggie gave me a letter that had been delivered for me. No one knew I was here, so I couldn't imagine who it was from.

I sat in my bedroom and opened it. It was from Grace. She had gotten in touch with some of her stateside contacts, and had written down the name of an Aromatherapist in Shreveport that was expecting my call. She said that she was sad I was leaving, but as long as I continued my therapy, she would feel better about me going. I just had to promise to keep in touch with her about my progress. She had included her contact information for me.

Riley joined us for dinner, and the three of us ate and talked as if nothing was wrong. We played another game of cards after dinner, but the sadness in the air was prevalent. I had to say something.

"You know, it's not like I'm never coming back. We can talk on the phone and now that I kind of know what I'm doing with the teleportation, I can always pop back for a visit. At least it'll cut down on travel expenses." That got a laugh out of them.

Maggie excused herself to go to bed. She wanted to be up when I left in the morning. She wrote her contact information down for me and Riley did the same before leaving. He said he would be back in the morning as well for my sendoff.

I tried sleeping that night, but had a hard time and tossed and turned. It wasn't any nightmare I was having, but more the anxiety of seeing him after all this time.

About seven o'clock in the morning, I took a shower and changed into an outfit that Maggie gave me. I wanted to give her all the clothes back she let me borrow, but she insisted I take them with me. So, after my shower I packed a small bag she gave me as well, and made sure I had everything.

At eight o'clock I came out on the patio and both Maggie and Riley were waiting for me. I hugged her tightly and told her there were no words I could say that would express how thankful I was for her taking care of me. As long as I promised to keep in touch and come see her now and then, that was all the thanks she wanted.

Riley and I had said all we were going to say last night before dinner, but we said goodbye one last time.

"Are you ready now?"

I nodded. "Yes."

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. I pictured the exact spot I wanted to be. The desire to be in the spot became overwhelming and the air around me started to charge with electricity.

When I opened my eyes, I had to blink a few times. I still had the bag in my hand, but was no longer standing on Maggie's back porch. I was standing in front of the steps that lead to the employee entrance to Fangtasia.

It was dark out and it was after two in the morning. I knew the club was closed, but his car was still in the parking lot, so I waited…and waited. I had to duck behind the car a few times when some of the waitresses came out, but otherwise I was getting anxious for another reason.

After waiting for about a half hour, I saw the door open but this time I didn't hide. I knew who it was; I could feel who it was. He stepped out and let the door shut behind him and started down the steps. I moved out from beside a thick bush and let my shield down.

"Eric…"

----------------------------------------------

**AN: I know, I know… boo, hiss… evil, LOL. How could I leave it right there?**

**I did want to reiterate… there is nothing between Riley and Sookie except a very close friendship. :-)**

**So… she's decided to go back home and the first person she went to was Eric. Do you think it was the right time for her to go home? How do you think Eric's going to take her just showing up out of the blue? He did say she didn't feel healed yet.**

**Reviews are love and I'm addicted to love**** Help feed my addiction! Plus, I really do like to hear from you all. You're comments are constructive and inciteful.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The long anticipated reunion of Sookie and Eric. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Once again, thanks to my wonderful betas Roxanne Bird and FarDareisMai2!**

**Thanks to CH for letting me play in her sandbox. I do not own SVM or its characters, however, I do own Riley. He's available for some weeknights and every other weekend. The rest of the time, he's mine. *grins and blushes***

**------------------------------------------------**

**ERIC**

I didn't much feel like being at the bar, but there was a lot of business to take care of this evening. I rarely stayed until closing now, but something told me I needed to be here tonight. My mind had been elsewhere for weeks now.

I was able to catch up on payroll and invoices that had been neglected, as well as Area Five business. Felipe had been very active lately, and it affected all of the current states under his rule. It was obvious that he was planning something big.

After my meeting with the Pythoness the rumors of another takeover had finally surfaced. It could have been coincidental, but there were other signs. On top of that, Victor Madden had been here earlier this evening. Felipe was demanding an increase in the profits from all his territories. No doubt he was looking for money to bankroll his takeover.

Victor left after our brief meeting, mumbling something about going to New Mexico for vacation. Not that I believed him, but it allowed me to segue into mentioning that I was planning on a vacation in the next week. When he asked where, I told him I wasn't sure just yet, but that I would be going to Europe. He was fine with it, as long as I cleared it with the King.

Now with all the paperwork done and the bar locked up, it was time for me to get out of here. Pam and Felicia had already left for the night, and the waitresses finished cleaning up about a half hour ago. I shut down the computer and grabbed my car keys, flicking off the lights on my way out.

As I stepped through the back door to the parking lot, I paused at the bottom of the steps. Something was different, and my whole body tingled with electricity.

"Eric…"

I froze in place, closing my eyes for a moment. Please tell me I heard correctly.

"Eric, it's me." Slowly, I turned hoping this wasn't my mind playing tricks on me.

At first I was surprised to see her. How could she be out here and I not sense it? I looked her over a few times. She was more beautiful than I remembered. She was also a little paler and thinner, and her face had a slight careworn expression.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sensation of calm and love came flooding through the bond. This was no dream, I could feel her. She was standing here in front of me and she had lowered her shield on the bond.

"Sookie…"

"I know this must be a shock to you, but it's really me. I'm not dead. I'm alive and I'm here."

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist, pulling her to my body. I closed my eyes again and buried my face into her hair, inhaling her scent. God, she smelled as delicious as I remembered.

"I know." There was no point in lying to her.

She leaned back and looked up at me. "What do you mean you know?"

I stilled her lips with my fingers. "Not now, not here." I glanced around the parking lot. "I need to get you out of here before someone sees you."

She picked up the bag next to her and I ushered her quickly into the car. As we sped down the road she asked me again. "How did you know?"

"Later, please. I just want to get you home." She didn't say anything else after that.

The minute I pulled into the driveway, I came around and lifted her out of the car, carrying her in my arms and into the house. Once we were in the living room, I deposited her onto the couch and leaned forward, pressing my lips gently to hers. She tasted incredibly sweet as my tongue urged entrance into her mouth. Our lips, our tongues…everything melded together as if they had never been apart.

Finally breaking it, I cupped her cheeks in my hands and memorized her face all over again. Trailing kisses over her lips and chin, making my way over her jaw to her ear. I whispered to her again, "Too long. You've been away too long."

I lifted her face and gazed into her watery blue eyes. Tears leaked down her cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumbs. "I'm never letting you get away from me again, do you understand?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me back in earnest.

All five of my senses were on overload as my fangs ran down. I tried pushing her down onto the couch, but she resisted. "Eric, wait."

I stood up immediately and walked away. I had to, or my vampire instincts were going to take over and I wasn't going to be able to stop myself until I sated my bloodlust for her. When I felt more contained, I turned back and sat down next to her.

"You asked how I knew. I found out not too long ago from the Pythoness. She and I met briefly in New Orleans and she told me where you were. I don't know how she found out, but apparently she's been keeping an eye on you since Rhodes."

Sookie was silent for a long time, and I could tell she was thinking carefully about what to say. "So, you knew I was in Ireland. Why didn't you come after me?"

"She asked me to stay away. She said you needed to heal and in the end, I agreed with her. As much as it pained me to stay away from you, you needed the space to find your way again."

Again she was silent, processing what I just said. "Do you always do what you're told?"

I looked down at her and her lips curled into a smirk. I smiled and pulled her into my lap, holding her tight against me.

"Probably about as much as a certain young, blond telepathic woman I know. She tends to let her headstrong nature get the better of her at times."

"Eric…I want to talk to you about what happened in the cave and what happened in Ireland."

"Not now, Sookie. We can discuss it tomorrow when I wake. Right now, you should rest."

"Does anyone else know that I'm not dead?"

"I told Pam, but no one else. Should I have told them?"

She shook her head. "No, it was probably best that they didn't find out yet. How…how are they?

"Coping, I assume. I have only been back once since the service and the only person I saw was Bill."

"How is he? Has he recovered from the poisoning yet?"

"It is going to take a long time for him to recover, but yes, he gets stronger little by little each day." I reached up to stroke her hair. She was calm, but there was obvious melancholy still within her.

Her eyes did not have the sparkle that they usually carried, yet there were significant flickers of light that danced within them. She was still healing inside. I had to wonder if it was the right time for her to come back.

"There's something I do want to talk to you about now." She slid off my lap and turned to face me.

"I'm so sorry I left. I know it was wrong, and I should have stayed. You were only trying to protect me and love me, and all I did was run away. I need you to know that I thought I was doing the right thing at the time by protecting you and everyone I cared about. If Dermot was coming after me, I didn't want to risk anyone becoming a casualty.

"It wasn't just because of Dermot though. I was feeling suffocated by all the hovering and piteous looks. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought if I had any hope of recovering even a tiny fraction of what I was, I had to do it away from everyone."

I started to say something but it was her turn to cut me off. More tears streaked down her face.

"I felt so bad that you got hurt trying to save me. It seems like you always have to save me from one thing or another. I felt very guilty about that, and about letting everyone believe I was dead. I hope that you can forgive me in time."

"Sookie, I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I failed trying to protect you. I should have fought harder."

"Eric, you've never failed to be there for me, even when you did something behind my back." I knew she was talking about the ceremonial knife. "I think you're right on one thing."

"What's that, my love?" I reached up and brushed the wetness off her face.

"I think we should table this discussion until tomorrow. There will be plenty of time to talk about Ireland and the Pythoness, and whatever else I missed."

She glanced around the room and got up, walking toward the hallway. "I have to get my bag out of the car, but could you point me to the bathroom?"

With vampire speed, I retrieved her bag and handed it to her. I lifted her and the bag into my arms again and carried her into my bedroom. "I can walk, Eric."

"I know but it pleases me to hold you. I may never let you go again."

"You might want to rethink that. Bathroom please?" I let her down, and she scooted into the bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom.

I turned down the covers and readied myself for bed by stripping to my boxers. As much as I wanted to be with her, I could not be sure how she would react after all this time away. She was obviously still in a fragile state. So I sat down on the bed and waited.

-----------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

Waiting to see Eric again made me anxious and nervous, but my face flushed and my body ached to have him in my arms. I didn't realize until I was face-to-face with him, how much I needed and loved him. The coolness of his lips on my mouth and face only served to make my temperature rise.

I knew when his fangs ran down that he was getting excited; more excited than I wanted at that moment. At least he had the wherewithal to stop for both our sakes. I had to tell him first how sorry I was for everything. If I could at least get that out tonight, everything else would be easy enough to talk about, I hope.

Getting ready for bed, I didn't much notice the décor of the bathroom. Although, I did notice how big and roomy it was, especially when there was a steam shower and garden tub Jacuzzi. I rummaged through my bag and silently thanked Maggie for giving me some of the clothes I had borrowed to take with me. I wasn't sure how long it would be until I returned to Bon Temps.

Even though I was still on Ireland time and was wide awake, I threw on a very long sleep tee and cotton panties and returned to the bedroom. Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting and I stopped and gazed at his physique. He was just as handsome and magnificent as I remembered.

I found myself acting as shy as a high school girl who was in a boy's room for the first time ever. Had it been so long that I'd forgotten? I looked at Eric again, and he sat motionless staring back at me.

He was waiting for me to make the first move. He was being cautious because he believed I might recoil from his touch. I could understand where he was coming from. Eric and I had not been intimate since before Breandan had me kidnapped.

Standing in front of him, I tilted his chin up so I could look into those deep blue eyes of his. Carefully, I picked up his hands from his lap and placed them on my hips. _God, how I missed his touch._

He parted his legs and pulled me close to him, resting his forehead on my stomach. I cupped the back of his head, threading my fingers through his long hair. At first neither of us moved, but I couldn't take standing there any longer. I pushed him back by his shoulders and he didn't resist as he lay back onto the bed.

I never took my eyes off his as my hands caressed the tops of his thighs. When I neared the apex of his groin, I felt his cock twitch under his boxers.

"Sookie, if you're not ready…"

I brushed the back of my hand lightly over his bulge. "Ready for what? To love you? To let you love me?"

I crawled up onto the bed and straddled his hips. I took his right hand and placed it over my heart. "Do you feel that? Do you feel how fast my heart is beating? How much I want you and need you? How much…I love you? I do love you Eric."

He sat up and pulled me against him, pressing his lips to mine. He poured as much passion into that kiss as he could and I moaned softly into his mouth.

Eric grasped the hem of my shirt and I helped him pull it off. As he threw it to the floor, I leaned into his chest and kissed him right in the middle. He smelled very Eric – musk and earth and spice.

My tongue left a wet spot as I kissed my way over to one nipple and sucked on it gently. My fingers reached up and toyed with the other one. He growled in pleasure when I nipped at his hardened bud, and mumbled something that sounded like harder. Who was I to deny, so I bit down harder, which only made him tighten his grip on me.

Letting it pop out from between my lips, I switched with my fingers and made sure to pay attention to the other one, repeating what I did to the first one.

"Lover, you're making this so hard." My brows arched and I ground down on his cock.

He hissed into the top of my head, "That's not what I meant, but feel free to do that again."

Then, as if he realized something, he pulled my face away from his chest and kissed me chastely, even with his fangs fully descended. I felt confliction coming from him.

"Eric, what is it?"

"I want you, Sookie. But…"

"No, no buts. I love you Eric with all my heart. I know that now. I've loved you for a long time and I was just too scared to admit it. I don't want to hold back any longer. I don't want you to hold back any longer, do you understand?"

I drew his face to mine and kissed my way up his neck and to his eager mouth. I suckled his lower lip between my lips, as I reached for his hands and placed them squarely on my breasts.

His fingers were cool against my heated skin and my body trembled as he cupped them, running his thumbs over my pebbled nipples. That was all the incentive he needed and he grabbed my waist and flipped me over. His long muscular body stretched over mine, and he kept most of his weight on his arms, not wanting to crush me. The only part of us that joined was our hips...his cock pressing into my mound.

His lips nuzzled my neck, and he placed open mouth kisses starting with the soft spot behind my ear and down across my collarbone. My back arched at the sensations that were driving me up a steep ramp.

I fisted my hands through his long golden locks and pulled his lips back to mine, in a fiery kiss. His lips were cool, but mine were on fire and if you could see it, I'm sure steam would be rising from where we were joined. My lips parted and our tongues melded together in a sensual dance. Oh how I wanted our bodies to be following that same dance.

He shifted his weight to one arm and cupped my breast with the other. His touch was gentle yet firm, as he rolled my nipple between his fingers.

I gasped as his tongue ran over my bottom lip, down my chin and all the way down to the valley between my breasts. My moans were increasingly louder. He was so right. Too long… it's been too long.

He scooted down a bit further, and I whimpered as his cock rubbed down my thigh. His mouth found its way to my other breast and enveloped my nipple. I cried out in glorious agony as he lightly pierced the side of my breast and licked at the droplets of blood. Shocks ran through my body and down to my now swelling clit. More... I needed more. More was never enough with him.

Even though I could feel his fangs, he was careful with his bite. Instead, he bit down with his regular teeth on my nipple and sucked hard, eliciting a groan from his throat, and a loud moan from me. My back arched as much as it could into him. I wanted us to be completely connected, body and soul.

When he had lavished enough attention to that breast, he shifted his weight again and reversed his hands and mouth, paying attention to the other one with his tongue. My hips bucked into him and my legs spread open even further, wrapping around his waist.

I knew he wanted to take it slow, but the build up inside was killing me. I wanted to feel him, all of him. He ran his tongue down my stomach, making my muscles contract as he circled my bellybutton.

He paused a moment and relieved himself of his boxers. With his fingers, he pushed aside the miniscule fabric covering my folds and stroked me softly. His fingers dipped between them and his thumb drew lazy circles over my clit as he pushed one finger inside of me. My hips bucked from the sensation and he quickly added another finger.

Keening sounds I'd never heard before were coming from somewhere in the room, and I realized they were coming from me. Eric pressed his nose against my folds and his tongue replaced his fingers as he licked and nibbled his way up and down my wetness. Every few licks his tongue would push into me and search out my g-spot. Otherwise, he paid special attention to my clit as he carefully grazed it with his fang. I cried out as he suckled it between his fangs.

My breathing was shallow and ragged as I whispered, "Now... I need you now! Please!" _Oh god, please don't make me beg for this!_

_You know how much I need you, how much I love you. Your touch makes me feel alive again_. He seemed to understand, and I was flooded with a mélange of love and lust. A small part of me wanted to retreat from it... maybe it really was too much too soon.

Instead, I let what he sent me flow through me and tears rolled down from the corners of my eyes. His thumb and finger quickly divested me of my panties as he ripped them off my body. Oh god, the sensation of having your underwear torn off you and the rush of air that follows was incredible.

Eric worked his way up to my mouth and as his tongue pushed through my lips, his cock entered me at the same time.

He was supporting himself on either side of me by his arms and hands. His face had such a look of intensity, and I could tell that he was concentrating on every sensation he was feeling with every thrust. His strokes were slow and steady as he made love to my body, gluing my soul back together piece by piece.

His tongue followed the same rhythm as his body. It was so powerful, I wasn't going to last very long. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, his deep blue eyes staring back at me, loving me. He leaned down and licked away my tears as his thrusts increased, becoming more urgent.

He was finding his way to me, to my heart and our climaxes were reaching a dangerous apex together. I rolled my neck to the side and he took one long last lick before sinking his fangs into my beating pulse. My hips thrust upwards and met his downward thrust. I contracted around him as he gave on last thrust and we both cried out each other's names over and over.

My entire body was shaking from how powerful the orgasm was, and sparkles of light danced in my eyes. Our bodies were fused together with thin sheets of sweat, and the air filled with the heavy perfume of sex and arousal.

I collapsed under him as he rolled off of me and quickly gathered me to him, fusing our bodies once again. I buried my head into his chest and sobbed quietly. He had given me part of himself to mend my broken spirit.

Eric stroked my hair and tried to soothe me. "Shh, Sookie, I'm here now. Everything is going to be better, you'll see. No more running away. No one will ever hurt you again as long as you are with me."

I looked up at him and saw love and concern written on his face. I wiped my cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips.

"When you ran, I knew I had to come after you. You were in too much danger. I know you thought you were protecting everyone and you were scared, but I want you to promise me you'll never go away like that again."

I sat up next to him and guided his head to my lap. My fingers ran through his messy blond hair. "I promise I won't run away again." I kissed the side of his head.

I leaned back against the headboard and we fell into a comfortable silence. So why did I have to go and break it?

"Eric. I should have told you back when you tried to talk to me about the bond and what you felt for me. It was wrong of me to cut you off and not let you continue. I'm sorry I did that. I was scared, I suppose. I mean, the only other person I let love me was Bill, and look how that turned out. He and I weren't even bonded as closely as you and I are. I was confused and afraid. I didn't understand the bond that we share."

He turned onto his back and looked up at me. "And you do now?"

"Yes, I do. Someone helped me understand it better."

"Good. I don't want there to be any doubts between us about what I feel for you. If you ever want to know something, you just have to ask. Sookie, in my long life, no other has made me feel so much. I don't know if I truly understood what love was until you came into my life. I could pretend to feel it with others, but never with you. What I feel is real and powerful."

"I love you Eric, never doubt that."

I stifled a yawn and he pulled me back down against him, throwing the covers over us. Glancing at the clock next to the bed, I knew daylight would be here quickly, and we both needed sleep. Tomorrow night was going to be a long night for both of us. I just hope he was ready to hear everything.

----------------------------------------------

My sleep schedule was going to be all screwed up. It was mid-afternoon when I got up to use the bathroom. I was surprised I slept so long, but being next to Eric felt so comfortable…and right. Instead of crawling back into bed next to Eric, I dressed and decided to explore the house. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to look around last night.

Eric's bedroom had two doors and a small hallway between them. Even though there were a couple of windows, the panes must have been tempered with that special glass that hotels used. He looked so peaceful in his daytime slumber. The light peeked through the drapes and illuminated his face. His hair was like strands of golden sunshine.

We were on the second floor and as I went down the hall I checked out each of the rooms. Next to the bedroom was Eric's office. It was decorated in rich warm tones, with dark furniture and a chocolate brown leather couch.

Three other rooms consisted of two bedrooms tastefully done, and one bathroom to share. I tried the last door at the end of the hall, but it was locked. I shrugged my shoulders and went downstairs.

I had already been in the living room, but I looked around anyway. Eric's theme for the entire house must be subtle tones because it was decorated in rich reds, tans, and off whites. The fireplace was tastefully done in stones of brown and gray. A huge painting hung above the fireplace depicting a scene from some ancient battle. Upon further inspection, the main soldier brandishing a sword in the air bore a striking resemblance to a certain sleeping Viking upstairs.

The library was filled with tons of books, both new and old. There was also a formal dining room and off the kitchen was a sliding glass door leading to the back porch. Although the kitchen was filled with all the best appliances and latest gadgets, none of it appeared to be used.

I went out on the porch and the view was remarkable. To the left was an in-ground swimming pool with a big cement patio. To the right were several beds of colorful flowers surrounding a white gazebo. I'm not sure what I was expecting Eric's house to look like, but this was not it. Then again, he was never flashy or grandiose, so I guess it suited him.

The basement was what I would consider a bachelor's paradise – long bar on one side, pool table, widescreen TV, stereo system, dart board. Off to the right, there was a laundry room and a small bathroom. The basement ran the entire length of the house.

While I was down there, my stomach let me know very loudly that it was hungry. I was getting tired of exploring anyway, so I went back upstairs. Rummaging through the kitchen, there wasn't really anything to eat. I could have tried to wait until Eric woke up, but my stomach was growling at me. From the time it was now, I gauged what time it would be in Castlebar. It would be late, but not too late for me to pop over there. Besides, I missed Maggie and Riley already.

I ran up to the office and jotted off a quick note to Eric, then left next to him on the nightstand. Closing my eyes to concentrate, I felt the air around me shimmer and when I opened them I was standing on Maggie's back patio. Traveling that distance made me a little dizzy, but otherwise, I was fine.

I knocked a few times but no one answered, so I walked over to Riley's. I was just about to knock when a voice from behind both startled and pleased me.

"You just couldn't stay away, huh."

--------------------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

My eyes flew open and I knew something was off. Sookie. She was not in the bedroom or bathroom. I still felt her, but she was very distant. I threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and pulled open the curtains, waiting and watching the sun dip below the horizon.

With vampire speed, I searched every floor of the house, calling out her name, but she was nowhere to be found. My car was still in the garage, so she didn't take it anywhere, and I did not catch her scent beyond the back porch. The only logical explanation was that she teleported somewhere. _Please tell me she did not teleport home._ She wouldn't be that foolish.

The only thing I could do was to sit and wait. It was Monday and the bar was closed, so I sat in the unlit living room and waited…impatiently.

About two hours later, I heard shuffling from the upstairs bedroom and flew up the steps. Sookie was walking out of the door like nothing had happened.

"Where the hell have you been?" She was a little startled by my tone, but I had every right to be upset with her.

"I was having dinner with Riley."

She tried walking past me, but I grabbed her arms. "Do not ever go away like that without telling me where, do you understand? Someone could have seen you or worse…and who is Riley?"

She wriggled out of my hold, and her stubborn face was showing. "Stop it. You're hurting me, and you don't get to tell me what to do, you know. I can do what I like, so don't take that attitude with me. Besides, I left you a note on the nightstand telling you where I was going."

I narrowed my eyes and walked past her into the bedroom. I looked around, but saw nothing. She came in after me and went right to my nightstand.

"Hmm, I put it right here." She pointed next to the alarm clock.

She patted around and after a few minutes, pulled something up from behind the nightstand. She did not look happy when she handed me the note.

_Eric,_

_Please don't be upset, but I went to Castlebar for a couple of hours. I wanted to see Maggie and Riley (they took care of me there). Plus I was starving and there wasn't anything to eat here. I kind of missed Maggie's cooking. I'll be back soon. I promise. Maybe someday when I learn to teleport more than just myself I will take you with me to meet them. I think you'd like them. I love you._

_Love,_

_Sookie_

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Maybe now would be a good time to talk about what happened."

She sat down next to me and huffed. "I think you're right. I can't have you yelling at me every time I leave."

"I am sorry I yelled at you. I…"

"You what?" She picked up my hand and held it between hers.

"I had no idea where you went. I know you looked around the house, because I could smell you everywhere, but there was nothing beyond that. It was as if you had disappeared, or possibly worse. Sookie, you are such a part of me now. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Eric, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you either. I'm sorry the note fell, but you have to learn to trust me." She looked over at the crumpled sheets on the bed. "Can we not do this in here?"

I picked her up in my arms and chuckled. "I agree this is not the best place for this conversation. There are other, better things we can do in here."

As we passed through the kitchen I remarked that I would have someone go grocery shopping if she would make up a list of things to buy. I did not want to take a chance that someone would recognize her, even in Shreveport.

We made it all the way down to the gazebo and I set her down on the double swing inside. I sat across from her in silence, sending her love and comfort. It was her story to tell, so I let her set the pace and waited until she was ready to begin.

----------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

I was a little miffed that Eric yelled at me, but I understood. I could feel his fear and concern for me. I felt bad that the note fell out of view, but he needed to understand that sometimes I can take care of myself. I can't rely on him to always be there when I need help. Sooner or later, I was going to want my independence back.

He sat across from me in the gazebo and waited for me to start talking. "I suppose I should begin by telling you I can teleport now. That's how I got to Fangtasia last night."

"I know. The Pythoness told me it was one of the gifts you received from Niall."

Eric then went on to explain what Niall's kiss to me meant before he left. He also told me about the other gift. Needless to say I was completely blown away about the longevity thing. I had guessed that the teleporting gift came from Niall. I just wish he would have told me about everything. It would have saved us all a lot of grief.

This lead into another discussion about the number of blood exchanges we shared. Eric had said a long time ago that we were nearing undefined limits, but with this new bit of information, it was irrelevant as long as we left enough time between exchanges. That was good, because I didn't really want to be glowing for the rest of my life…however long that would be now.

I asked Eric to tell me how he found out where I was, and he proceeded to tell me about Alex and Miranda and her progeny. He told me about the fight and that he killed Dermot as well as the sisters.

Tears fell from my face as I told Eric about my encounter with the sisters, and what Dermot did to me. I took a deep breath and once I started talking, all my sentences just ran together like one long string. It didn't stop there though. I told him about Ireland, and about Maggie, Riley, and Grace.

"I didn't even really get out of bed for the first three weeks. I was still pretty battered and Maggie healed me." I rubbed my abdomen. "She even made the cuts go away on my stomach, so I wouldn't be scarred."

"I will have to find a way to thank this Maggie for taking such good care of you."

"She's not the only one. It was Riley who took me to see his aunt. In fact, Grace gave me the name of someone here in Shreveport who does the same thing. I have her information in my bag. I should probably give her a call soon, she's expecting it. Grace helped at a time when I needed it the most, but I think it was Riley who really helped me open up. He seemed to know what I need and he wouldn't let me get away with much. He reminded me a lot of you."

"It's good that you want to continue getting better. It sounds like this technique is working for you. I'm interested to know, though, what did Riley do that helped you?"

My eyebrows raised and interestingly, I swear I felt a tinge of jealousy through the bond. Oh this is just too good. I smiled wryly. "I just felt so at ease opening up to Riley. He was strong and comforting. He made me laugh again. He really is a sweet friendly guy. He showed me Ireland and even taught me to teleport, since he can do it himself.

"He was very happy to see me tonight. I tried Maggie first, but she wasn't home, so I ended up having dinner with Riley. Luckily he had just gotten home from seeing a patient at the local hospital when I got there."

Eric turned his head to look out over the garden. Oh yeah, jealousy was definitely rearing its ugly head. I covered a smile with my hand. I knew vampires were possessive by nature, but I'd never felt this emotion coming from Eric. I got up and stood in front of him and cupped his face with my hand.

"Eric, don't be like that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you jealous. Riley is just a friend, and that's all he'll ever be. He was also there for me at a time when I needed it. I'm sure if it had been you, you would have done the same exact thing that he did. Well, with the exception of the teleporting. That came from his dad's side of the family."

I sat on Eric's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "First off, I do not get jealous. Second, what do you mean his dad's side?"

"Riley is half demon and half witch. Actually, I thought maybe he and Amelia might hit it off, if I could ever get them in the same room."

Eric seemed to relax after my suggestion and kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss, licking his lip with my tongue. His lips parted and gave me access to his mouth, and my tongue swept over his descending fangs.

I picked up one of his hands and placed it over my breast as I broke the kiss and leaned my head back, presenting my neck to him. His fingers slipped down and under my shirt and lifted my bra. Eric lightly licked and nibbled his way up and down my neck as his fingers kneaded the flesh of my globes.

When he began pinching my nipple I moaned and tightened my grip in his hair. "Eric, maybe we should continue this inside away from prying eyes."

He laughed. "I don't have any neighbors and no one can see us."

This time there was no hesitation on either side. It was kind of weird being outside and making love with Eric, but as we climaxed together, nothing mattered at that moment but him and me. The rest of the world would have to wait.

**AN: I know what you're thinking – **_**Whew, finally some lemony goodness**_** LOL. Don't worry though, these two have more "bonding" time coming up. Actually several things are coming up in the next chapter. :-) Stay tuned!**

**Sorry for long author's note. Someone asked me about the timeline. Because I do like to switch POVs, sometimes I back track a little to bring that character up to the point of the other characters and then move forward. I will not write a POV and then write the exact same thing in the other person's POV. I find that the story becomes stagnant and doesn't move forward. Sometimes that is okay, depending on the storyline. For mine, that would not work so well.**

**As for actual time (month, etc), I can't give an actual day, but at the end of this chapter it's around the 2****nd**** or possibly 3****rd**** week of April.**

**Reviews are like love, and I'm addicted to love! Seriously, I can't say enough about how much I enjoy reading your reviews. It's good for an author to hear what others think of the story. No, I don't mind the occasional bad review, as long as it is constructive.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: First I would like to say... BON ANNIVERSAIRE ET GROS BISOUS, ALEX!**

**I'm putting this out a tad earlier today than expected, because I know you all have been chomping at the bit for part 2 of their reunion. Trust me, between Ch's 9 - 11, I think I squeezed a whole forest of lemon trees to satisfy you...for the moment LOL.**

**Without further ado, here is what you've been waiting for.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_T__his time there was no hesitation on either side. It was kind of weird being outside and making love with Eric, but as we climaxed together, nothing mattered at that moment but him and me. The rest of the world would have to wait._

**SOOKIE**

Unfortunately, sometimes the world comes crashing through your door, whether you're ready for it or not. There was still more for Eric and I to talk about, and after last night's outdoor romp in the gardens, we stayed up until dawn talking more about my time in Ireland. We also talked about his meeting with the Ancient Pythoness, which snowballed into learning of de Castro's greed for another takeover, and this Council of Elders wanting to stop him.

I wasn't sure why the Pythoness wanted to see me, except maybe to talk about my new skills and old ones. I'd also like to know how she found out I was alive when no one else knew, even Eric. Eric said he had felt echoes of me still present in the back of his mind, but thought it was because of how strong our bond had been. I had to admit, I felt it too. I had still shielded the bond over there and when I couldn't, Maggie's wards around her house helped. Still, Eric was present no matter where I went.

Sometime during the day, while Eric and I slept, little gremlins had been busy filling the refrigerator and pantry, because when I woke up hungry late in the afternoon, I had a ton of food waiting for me.

I fixed myself some pasta and a small salad, and was just about done with dinner when Eric came down the steps on his cell phone. I smiled up at him, but he was busy snarling at something the person on the other end said. He flipped it closed and practically slammed it down on the kitchen table.

"One day, Pamela is going to take it too far."

"Problem?" I grinned, knowing that Pam probably teased him about something and he was pissed about it. He never used her full first name unless he was really upset. "You know she does it on purpose to get a rise out of you."

"I am full aware that she is doing it on purpose. However, she needs to learn when enough is enough."

I let the conversation go with that. I liked Pam, but if she was going to continue to goad Eric at every turn, someday she was going to push too far, and I did not want to be around when that happens.

"I take it Pam knows I'm back. Are you going into Fangtasia this evening?"

He furrowed his brow. "She is most anxious to see you again. I forbade her from telling anyone you are back, and no, I'm planning on staying here with you tonight."

"So then why are you worried? And don't tell me you're not." I tapped my head to let him know I could feel it.

"Something tells me I'll never be able to hide anything from you again."

I gave him a stern look, teasingly of course. "You better not hide anything from me. Now, tell me what's wrong." I smiled to show him I wasn't really serious.

"The same can be said for you my beautiful, stubborn lover. We need to be careful about who knows you're back. We do not want certain people finding out too quickly."

"Certain people, as in Felipe de Castro?"

"Yes. I'm afraid his greed runs deeper than anyone suspected. If he knew you were alive, I have no doubt he would try to take you, especially with your newfound abilities."

I sighed heavily and washed my dishes. I was tired of being used for my abilities. Why couldn't people just leave me alone? No more. It was wearing thin.

I turned and looked him square in the eyes. "Eric, we have to tell him."

He was confused at my response. "I do not think that would be wise."

"Maybe not, but don't you see. If he finds out and you didn't tell him first, he'll be furious. Who knows what could happen to you. You said he couldn't take me now that we're married. Let's just call this a preemptive strike."

He thought about it for a few minutes. "We will see. We should let your family and friends know first. I'm sure you can understand how much they have been grieving for you."

"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about that. I'm not sure how to go about doing it."

Eric and I talked a little more about it, and the best way would be to gather people at my house and tell them all at once. The only ones I really wanted knowing were Amelia, Jason, Sam and Bill. Everyone else could find out on their own. I still felt very guilty about not telling them when I was in Ireland and then when I first came back, but I had to push that aside.

It was only Tuesday night, so we decided to wait until Sunday evening. That way Merlotte's would be closed and Eric could come with me. I was definitely going to need some hand holding, as I imagined there would be a lot of yelling going on.

In the meantime, I had called Grace's contact, Cassie and set up an appointment for Thursday late afternoon. Even though no one really knew me in Shreveport, Eric was apprehensive about me venturing out during the day, so Cassie ended up coming to Eric's house instead.

She was just as nice as Grace and used some of the same techniques, so right away I felt comfortable with her. After giving her the abridged version of what happened to me, because let's face it, who wants to rehash all that over and over again, we talked about what this session would entail. By the time we were ready to begin, the door cracked open and I turned to see Eric staring at me. Not forgetting my manners, I introduced him to Cassie.

"I'll leave you be. I was making sure you had everything you needed." His face was devoid of expression, but I could feel what he was masking.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Northman, we should be fine." Cassie turned and finished prepping the massage table.

As Eric was closing the door, something occurred to me. "Eric, wait." He pushed open the door again. "I'd like you to stay."

Eric looked puzzled and Cassie turned to gape at me as the words tumbled out of my mouth. I walked up to Eric, wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed him.

"Eric, I've been going through so much lately and you haven't been a part of it. Whether you care to admit it or not, I know you felt a pang of jealousy when I talked about how Riley was there for me and finally got me to open up. As grateful as I am to him, I wish it had been you there to help me through this. I want you to be a part of this now. I know all this emotional stuff isn't really your thing, but I think it will do you… no, us good. Sometimes I just can't open up to you or others easily. If this is the best conduit I can think of to accomplish that, then I want you there, if only for support."

I gazed into his blue eyes and he nodded his head. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just sit in the chair and listen." Eric sat down in the slipper chair and remained quiet. Cassie checked in with me to make sure this was what I wanted, and I assured her that it was.

I was already in my bathrobe, and once under the sheets, I removed it. She began the session with a little massaging and rocking, while the haze of essential oils permeated the room. Once I was relaxed enough, she prompted me with a few questions, not unlike what Grace did.

With my eyes closed, I completely forgot Eric was there as I opened up to her about how anxious I really was to be home, well, technically home. We also discussed what it would be like to face my loved ones after being absent for so long. Toward the end of the session, we talked a little about my time in Ireland. I shared part of what I had experienced and the changes I felt, and how it encouraged me to realize I needed to come home.

Afterwards, I escorted Cassie to the front door and made another appointment to see her after my big reveal. When I went back upstairs, Eric was still sitting in the chair with his eyes closed.

"Are you okay?"

I stood in front of him and when he finally opened his eyes, he pulled me into his lap. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"But you're here for me now, and that's what counts. I was really messed up Eric; more than I ever thought possible. I was completely empty inside." I pressed my hand to my chest. "I really believed there was nothing left of me but an empty shell. I know you felt the darkness growing in me, the emptiness consuming me. As much as I would have liked you there with me, I think you were too close to the situation to have helped me effectively.

I needed to find what I'd lost – myself. I don't think I've found all of her yet, far from it. Maybe I will never find all of myself again because so much was taken from me. But I can say that with your love and support, I know where to look now."

Eric's mood still hadn't improved, so I decided to inject a little humor at the end, coupled with a healthy dose of lust. I leaned back from his body and tugged on the drawstring of his sweatpants. I peeked down to see he'd gone commando and I sniggered.

My fingers traced his waistline and dipped down, wrapping my hand around his cock. "Yep, I know just where to look now."

I pumped my hand up and down a couple of times, and hit him with another wave of lust. There was no mistaking the change in his mood after that, especially when he grabbed me by the waist and threw me down onto the bed.

"You think that's funny don't you?"

I giggled and nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Eric wasted no time in pulling my robe off of me and ripping my panties from my body. Instantly my giggles turned into moans, as his hands roamed over my body and found their way to my breasts.

"Still think this is funny?" He pinched and twisted my nipples until they were hardened buds under his skilled fingers. I was writhing beneath him, and too full of desire to answer back coherently.

"I guess you don't feel like answering." He stopped his ministrations and stood back. "I should take a shower and get ready to go to the bar."

He turned his back to me and started walking to the door. I was shocked for a few seconds until I realized he was teasing me. My, my… Eric in a playful mood too? How could I resist.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I have better things to do anyway." He didn't even look back as he left the room.

I waited a proper amount of time – that is to say, I peeked out the door and watched him go into the bedroom – before padding down the hall after him. When I opened the door I could hear the shower running. Although I'm sure he heard me, I tried to sneak up behind him.

I opened the glass shower door and stepped in. "No sense in wasting water," I said and proceeded to lather my hands with some soap from the dish. He turned his head slightly and eyed me suspiciously, but continued washing.

I shrugged my shoulders and began showering as well. His shower had been specially designed and there was a track of water sprays coming down from the ceiling, as well as a normal shower spray of water on either side wall of the shower, so we each had our own place to wash.

I turned my back to his and began washing my hair as I sent him every lustful, passionate, loving, erotic sensation at him that I could think of, not getting anything in return. By the time I had finished conditioning my hair, he hadn't made a move on me, so I gave up and started to step out of the shower.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back against a very large, very hard body. "Going somewhere?"

I still tried to play it nonchalantly. "I'm done with my shower. I can't help it if you take longer than me."

I reached for the door again, but suddenly found myself pressed up against the cold glass. A shiver ran through me as the hot water splashed down over my back and heightened my arousal further.

Eric leaned in and nuzzled my neck, inhaling as he pressed his nose against the sensitive spot behind my ear. He growled as he whispered, "Do you know how fucking good you smell?"

I'd never heard Eric swear to me like that before, and I had to admit, it was kind of a turn on. He must have been affected more than I recognized. I cocked my head to one side and his tongue ran up and down over my neck. He gently scraped his fangs over my skin, and all the nerves just below the surface lit up all at once.

I managed to turn around and skimmed his abs, raking my nails gently down his stomach and wrapped my hands around his cock one more. Something inside emboldened me, and I looked right into his eyes as I squeezed my hand tighter around him.

"About as good as you fucking feel."

He hissed in appreciation and before he could descend on me I dropped down and took him into my mouth. My eyes sparkled up at him as I slowly worked his cock in and out of my mouth. The water ran down our naked bodies and acted as lubricant.

One hand grabbed the base of his cock and pumped in rhythm with my lips, while my fingers rolled his balls between them. I noticed him brace one of his hands on the shower door, as the other came down and threaded into my wet hair.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel and sensation of him, as I licked and nibbled my way up and down his shaft. When I got to the head, my tongue swirled around and dipped into the slit, gathering the beads of pre-cum that had pooled there.

Sounds I'd never heard before escaped Eric's lips, as he worked on controlling his bloodlust. I knew it was only a matter of time before he grabbed me and fucked me as hard as only a vampire could, but this was my time.

His fingers tightened in my hair as his hips started moving and I slowed my ministrations and allowed him to take over for now. We locked eyes as he slid his cock in and out of my mouth, nudging my throat as he deepened the strokes. I wrapped one hand around his thigh to balance myself, while the other reached around and squeezed his cheeks.

My tongue sought out every ridge and vein of his cock as he gradually sped up his pumping. I hollowed out my cheeks to create more of a vacuum, and pulled back on my lips to scrape my teeth lightly up and down his cock.

I think that must have been the last straw because he quickly shut of the water and pulled me up against his body. Not even drying off or grabbing towels, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder caveman style and walked back into the bedroom.

I squealed and giggled like a school girl, but Eric didn't say a word until he practically threw me down on the bed.

I feigned being upset and tried to scramble away, but Eric was too fast for me. He pinned me down on the bed and looked deep into my eyes. "Not so fast. Were you never taught that you should always finish what you start?"

If you could actually orgasm from a smirk, I would have from the one that Eric was sporting. I fake pouted and huffed. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, go ahead and finish. I'll just lay here and wait."

He captured my bottom lip between his and suckled on it. That got my libido hopping up and down furiously, and he pulled my legs around his hips.

"I believe this is a participatory activity."

"Hmm, in that case…" I kissed him with all the gusto I had, and pressed my tongue against his lips begging entrance.

His lips parted and our tongues slid together in a sultry dance, passionate enough to ignite my soul on fire. Every nerve in my body was standing on end from that one kiss and I wrapped my legs tighter around him.

The coolness of his body against my raging heat should have set off any sprinkler system, and indeed it was having that effect between my legs. Eric trailed kisses down my chin and throat until he landed between my breasts.

He cupped one with his hand and rubbed his thumb over the already hard nipple, as his lips latched onto the other one and sucked hard on it. I writhed and moaned as he worked harder at what he was doing and my abdomen tightened. I wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer, nor did I want to.

Eric switched his hand and mouth to pay attention to the other nipple, and I was gasping with want and need. He was definitely a master artist and I was his canvas. "Eric, please…"

I threaded my fingers into his locks and tried to pull his face up to mine, but he had other plans. Licking and nibbling his way down my stomach, he stopped just above my blond curls and spread my legs open, placing a foot firmly on each side of his head.

He blew a stream of cold air between my legs and I practically came off the bed. My hand still on his head, he looked up at me, his eyes dark with lust. "Watch me. Don't take your eyes off me."

I released him and propped myself up on my elbows to watch his every move. He darted his tongue out and licked at my folds as my wetness seeped onto his tongue. I rolled my head back and moaned, as my hips bucked up into his face. He put a hand on my abdomen to hold me down and stopped what he was doing.

"I said to watch me. If you take your eyes off me, I will stop."

I let out a breathy sigh and stared at him intently. He resumed his foreplay and placed a kiss on my folds, before sliding his tongue between them and licking a straight line from my entrance to my clit.

I shifted my weight onto one elbow and my free hand began playing with my nipples. When he saw what I was doing, he stopped long enough to come around and replace my other arm with a bunch of pillows.

"Now both of your hands are free." He settled back down between my legs and picked up where he left off.

Both my hands found their way to my breasts and kneaded them, rolling the nipples between my fingers. Eric's fangs scraped on either side of my clit lightly, but just enough for a few drops of blood to pool. He licked it up as it mixed with my juices, and as it healed, he sucked hard on my clit, bringing me close enough to the edge, but not quite over.

He worked his way down to my entrance and his fingers drew circles around my clit as he pushed his tongue inside me. My hips were having a hard time keeping still as keening sounds tumbled from my lips. He found my g-spot almost right away and rubbed his tongue roughly against it.

I was just about to tumble over the edge, when he pulled back again and chuckled.

"Damn it Eric. Please…"

Taking one of my hands in his, he placed it flat on my body right below my breasts and dragged it down to my aching, overly wet core. He held my index and middle finger in his hand and parted my folds with them. I knew what he was doing, and I really just wanted him to fuck me for all I was worth. No more playing around.

"Eric, please just…"

He cut me off. "If you'd rather I just fuck you like some meal, I can. Otherwise, hush. I can't concentrate with you talking."

I was shocked with his words, but that damn smirk appeared on his lips again and I just shook my head as I melted further into the pillows. Together we rubbed against my clit until it was only my fingers remaining. His tongue lapped at the juices coating my fingers and he plunged his tongue deep into me as one of his hands reached under me and pressed into the fleshy part of my ass.

I was so lost in the sensations that at first I didn't notice that Eric had switched from his tongue to thrusting two fingers inside of me. I only noticed when his hand slid down to my ankle and pulled my leg over his shoulder. Still with my eyes on him, he gave my inner thigh a long slow lick and bared his fangs.

One quick look into my eyes and I nodded, as he added a third finger inside of me and bit down. My fingers pressed down on my clit and my back arched as my muscles tightened around his thrusting fingers. I came hard and fast, screaming his name over and over. I think a few expletives were thrown out there too, but I couldn't be sure.

Eric licked the little wounds as I was coming down from my orgasm, when he threw my other leg over his shoulder and climbed up further on the bed. Without waiting, he positioned his cock at my entrance and thrust it into me deep and hard. At the angle we were in, he was able to penetrate very deep and I bucked against him and fisted the sheets beneath me.

The concentration on his face was immeasurable, as his hips smacked against mine forcefully. Well, I wanted him to fuck me for all I was worth, and he was damn well delivering.

"This is so good…this is so right." I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or not until he looked down at me, my one hand now cupped around my breast.

At the angle we were in, he never lost motion as he crawled up closer to me, still pounding into me. My knees were bent and pushed out now, and his thrusts became shorter, but still just as deep.

His face hovered over me, watching me pant and moan as he captured my lips in an awkward kiss. Our tongues wrestled for dominance until his won out, sweeping my mouth. The bloodlust coming from Eric was evident and my body was completely lost, as overwhelming desire raged not only through my every nerve ending, but in Eric's too.

He blazed an icy trail of kisses down to the valley between my breasts, and I reached up and stroked his cheek. His eyes were dark with abandon now, which pushed me back to that edge.

Eric hovered over my untouched breast and a low growl emanated from his lips. "Mine. Forever."

He bit down on my breast, and as he filled me I floated somewhere near utter bliss and nirvana. I was literally floating on another plane of existence where time and thought gave way to sensations and emotions.

When I came back down, Eric was staring down at me, eyes wide, and wiping the tears away from my eyes. "Are you all right?"

My response sounded something like a garbled yes, but I was a big huge pile of gooey mess, and did not want to ruin it with words. Instead, my arms went around his neck and I tried to pull him down on top of me.

Instead, he shifted to the side and snuggled me against him, as we lay there in post-coital ecstasy. Eric and I had had sex before, but it was incomparable to what we just did right now. It was raw, passionate and absolute emotion.

Unfortunately, as I mentioned earlier, sometimes the world comes crashing down on you whether you want it to or not. Not only did his phone ring, but the doorbell rang as well. I sat up, coming back to my senses and anxiety instantly took over.

Eric grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and answered it, as he managed to slide into his sweatpants again. He left the room and headed downstairs, as I looked around at the mess we made. I first started with the bathroom and grabbed a few towels, wiping all the water up that was left there.

Then I attacked the bed. The sheets had to go, because there was no way I was going to even think about sleeping on those after what just happened. I didn't know where he kept his other sheets, but I bundled the used ones up and put them in the corner.

I grabbed the first piece of clothing I found and threw it on. Eric's shirt was long, so at least it acted like a short dress and covered my nether regions. Then I sat on the bed and fidgeted until he came back upstairs. It wasn't until I heard the second set of footsteps clicking down the hall that I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

I never said a word, even when there was a soft rapping at the door. I clutched the fabric of the shirt to my chest until a soft voice alleviated my fears. "Sookie, you can come out, dear. I won't bite…well, unless Eric says I can."

I cautiously unlocked the door and swung it open to see Pam standing there, while Eric leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom.

"Geez Pam, you scared the crap out of me."

She smiled. "I'm sorry; maybe I should have called out your name from the rooftops to announce myself."

"Pamela! That's enough! You have seen her for yourself. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

She inhaled deeply and gave me a fangy grin. "Oh something was satisfied here all right, and I don't think it was me."

Eric snapped at her again. "Pamela, I said enough!"

She spun on her heels and walked toward Eric. "Yes Master, I am satisfied that your bonded is back with us and is safe."

He let her pass and as she left, she called out laughingly, "Sookie, I'm very glad you're not dead. Don't scare us like that again."

Okay, so Pam was at the door and wanted to see for herself that I was alive and kicking. Something was troubling Eric again and it didn't sit well with me. "Who was the call from?"

Not sugar coating it or evading the question, he told me truthfully. "Felipe is requesting my presence in Vegas next week. I'm not sure why, but we should not worry about that right now."

How could I not worry about that? Eric looked over at the mattresses. "It looks like someone made a mess of my bed. I hate messes." His eyes traveled up and down my body as he leered at me.

Without another word, he picked me up and pulled me back into the bathroom and into the shower, holding me against him as he turned on the water. Our clothes matted to our bodies and we stripped quickly, chucking them outside the door onto my nicely cleaned floor.

Instead of going into the bar, Eric stayed home that night with me and we once again reconnected in more ways than one could count.

-------------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

I always say that one day Pam is going to go too far and she will regret it, and tonight was no exception. I don't care if she taunts and teases me, but Sookie is off limits. As much passion as Sookie exhibited with me earlier, she still carried a fair amount of anxiety. She did not need to be antagonized right now.

After our second shower, I remade the bed while she dried her hair. I also ran downstairs and grabbed her some fruit and something to drink. I had a feeling she'd be hungry. I was wrong. She was starving.

We still had a couple of hours before daylight, and as we sat on the couch in my office so she could eat, I wanted to talk to her about a few things.

"Sookie, I want to thank you for including me in your session tonight. What you went through was horrible, and I still think for you to be sitting here is a testament to how strong of a woman you are. I know there are things you cannot tell me yet, and I hope that some day you will feel comfortable enough to share them with me. But until that time, whatever you want to share, I hope you trust that I am here for you."

She tried to say something, but I continued.

"No, let me finish. When I thought you were dead, it nearly killed me and I thought about meeting the sun. Even though I felt a slight presence in my head, I dismissed it as a lingering part of our bond."

"Eric, no. I would never want you to do that. That's silly." She set the tray down and snuggled up to me.

Holding her in my arms felt so right. "I know. It was only a flicker of a thought, but it made me realize just how much you mean to me; how much a part of my life you are. I don't want that to change, ever."

I kissed the top of her head. "Sookie, I do love you. I can't even remember the last woman I said that to. It may have been my wife when I was human."

She laced her fingers with mine and kissed the back of my hand. "I love you too Eric. Earlier tonight, you said forever. That goes both ways you know."

"I'm glad you think that, because I mean it. I am never letting you go now. I cannot sit here and say that I will be everything you ever need, and I cannot say that I will give you everything you want in a relationship, but I would like to think I can come close. I can only be who I am. I only want the best for you and I need you to trust in that."

"Eric, I don't want you to be anything but who you are. Otherwise, you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with. I get that you want the best for me and I love that about you, but you have to understand that sometimes I know what's best for me too. Instead of deciding for me, how about talking to me and letting us decide together."

"So then let's talk about Sunday night. I know from what you mentioned in your session that you are worried about everyone's reaction, and that you feel guilty about not letting them know you were alive. I think it shouldn't matter what their reaction is. That may be somewhat harsh to say, but you did what was best for you, and it obviously had a positive effect on you. If they do not understand that now, then they will eventually. At first they may be upset, but I have to believe that the knowledge that you are alive will supersede that."

I let her think about that for a spell, while I sat at the desk and sent off a few emails – one each to Bill, Jason, Sam and Amelia. They were to meet at Sookie's house at 7:30pm promptly for a meeting. I stressed that it was very important and it was regarding Sookie, but did not indicate anything further. I then emailed Mr. Cataliades to come to my house tomorrow evening. There were urgent matters that we needed to discuss immediately.

"Sookie, I am asking Mr. Cataliades to come to the house tomorrow evening. There are legal matters that must be gone over."

She rolled her eyes and nodded before disappearing back into the bedroom. I sat back after hitting send and rubbed my forehead. Losing her was hard enough; going through all the emotions associated with grief and loss. Getting her back was going to be even harder. It was like riding an emotional rollercoaster, but for her I would go through fire. If it meant getting as much of her back as I could, I would endure silver daggers.

By the time I went into the bedroom, she was already laying in bed, curled up on her side. I slid in next to her and pulled her against me. I listened to her breathing even out as we both drifted into a long sleep.

------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

When I woke up it was afternoon already. Eric was lying perfectly still in his daytime slumber, so I took the opportunity to shower and put some clothes on. I then went into the kitchen and made something to eat. After cleaning up, I ventured into the library and looked to see what books Eric kept. Some of the newer ones included murder mysteries, or non-fiction books. Some of the older books looked very old and were probably first editions. Then there was a section of books behind glass that looked positively ancient. The spines were faded and frayed, and the writing on them was clearly in a foreign language. I wondered if they were even as old as Eric.

My next stop was to the gazebo out back. I sat there enjoying the view and stretched out on the swing. I should have known better, because when I woke up, the sun was setting. I walked back to the house and upstairs into the bedroom. Eric looked like he was still sleeping, but when I neared the bed, he suddenly reached over and grabbed me, making me yelp.

I swatted his arm. "Don't do that. You know that scares me."

He chuckled and pulled me down onto the bed against him. Man…vampire…male vampire… they were all the same. I could feel his hard cock pressed against my thigh. What is it with the morning hard-on? Well, in his case, the evening hard-on.

Eric kissed and licked my neck and then his hand disappeared under the hem of my shirt. "Mmm, you've been outside, love. I can taste and smell the sunlight on your skin."

I gasped as his fingers pushed my bra up and over my breasts. "Mmm. Eric, we don't have time for this. The lawyer will be here shortly."

He didn't seem to hear me as his thumb stroked over each of my nipples, hardening them instantly. His fingers ran down my stomach and dipped below the waistband of my shorts and panties, as he found his way down to my now very wet folds.

Without warning, he pushed two fingers inside me and started rubbing my g-spot. "Uhh, Eric. If we're going to do this, we better do this now. God, you're so good at this."

"What's that saying of humans – practice makes perfect. I intend to practice a lot with you."

Since Eric had gone to bed naked, he didn't waste any time ridding me of those pesky clothes. He also didn't waste any time laying on his back and pulling me on top of him. Before long I was riding him hard as his hands and fingers roamed my body. Eric lifted himself up and the momentary pain of his fangs sliding into the swell of my breast pushed me over the edge, with him following after a few short thrusts upwards.

Once again, we lay there blissfully unaware of anything else around us…that is until the doorbell rang. Eric quickly threw on some clothes, while I cleaned up in the bathroom and found something decent to put on.

As I descended the stairs, I paused on the last step and could hear the two men talking in the living room, exchanging pleasantries. They were discussing something to do with the renovations of the New Orleans estate, as well as a few other non-vital issues.

I was waiting until the proper moment to make my entrance, and Mr. Cataliades provided just that for me when he finally and pointedly asked Eric, "Surely you did not ask to see me for this. So what is it I'm really here for this evening?"

Before Eric could speak, I cleared my throat, interrupting them. "I believe you're here for me."

----------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So, what did you think of Sookie inviting Eric to be a part of her therapy? I hope you like where this story is headed. I'm sorry if you all were expecting to find out in this chapter how her family and friends reacted to her being alive, but I swear that is coming up soon. There's just a few things she needs to do first before she can get there.**

**I'm curious... if you had Sookie's power of teleportation, where would you go (besides straight to Alex *giggles*)? Me, I would probably teleport myself back to France (Tours to be exact). It was my home away from home for awhile and I miss it terribly at times.**

**Thanks so much to Rox and FDM for giving me their wisdom and guidance on these chapters. I owe them more than I could ever repay! Thanks to all of you who have shown love in both reading and reviewing my story. I will try to get the next chapter out a little sooner than normal.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Your feedback has been awesome! Everyone had such interesting places that they would teleport to (aside from Alex's bedroom, hehehe). Thanks to my betas, Roxanne_Bird and FarDareisMai2. I couldn't put this story out without them! Not a long author's note this time. Oh, and be warned... you may want to grab a few towels for this chapter. I seemed to have squeezed a few lemon trees LOL.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Before Eric could speak, I cleared my throat, interrupting them. "I believe you're here for me."_

The poor man looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He stumbled backwards and sat down on the couch. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing a ghost.

He was confused and angry, and let me tell you, for a demon to look like that is not a sight anyone wants to see. "Is this some kind of joke? What's the meaning of this?"

Not forgetting my manners, I smiled at him interjecting calm into the situation. "Would you like something to drink? I have a feeling we're going to be talking for awhile. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Thinking he would ask for water or something similar, I shouldn't have been surprised when he asked if we had any scotch. "Then might I suggest we go downstairs to a more comfortable setting?"

As the three of us went down to the rec room, Mr. Cataliades kept staring at me, analyzing who or what I was. He sat on one of the barstools while Eric poured him a drink, and I took a seat next to him, placing my hand over his.

"As you can see, I'm not a ghost, nor am I a vampire." I flashed him my pearly whites to show I had no fangs.

He took a couple gulps of his drink and let the slow burn in his throat settle. "How?"

Without going into a lot of detail, I gave him the shortened version. There was no sense in lying to him about what actually happened, but he didn't need to know the details of my emotional state. I also knew that whatever I told him would be kept in confidence.

"So you can teleport now? It is truly remarkable that you managed to survive all that and come back here. You look rather tired, but no worse for wear."

Oh how wrong he was. "I guess the million dollar question is what happens now? Eric and I were planning on telling my brother and a few friends on Sunday night, and Pam already knows."

He cleared his throat and set his briefcase down on top of the bar. "Bringing someone back from the dead is not as easy as declaring them dead."

I could see Eric smirking as he refilled the lawyer's glass and poured me a gin and tonic. Mr. Cataliades must have picked up on it too. "Yes, yes. I know the irony of it, but this is different. From a legal standpoint, it is not easy, but I will begin filling out the paperwork immediately. It won't happen overnight and you may have to appear in court, but I think we can resolve the matter quickly. Since your assets included a house and the nightclub, you will have to speak to the recipients of your will to reclaim those."

"I can speak for the recipients when I say that won't be a problem." Eric turned to me. "Jason is still living at his house and your roommate is still at your home. Jason did not want anything to do with the club, so it has been under my care since you left."

All this legal talk was giving me a headache and I took a few sips of my drink. "How soon can you get started?"

"I will start the paperwork this weekend, but will have to wait until Monday to file everything with the courts. Now, we need to come up with a better story about how you came back from the dead. I understand what you told me, but it's not the kind of thing you should openly admit to in court. Although I discourage lying in a court of law, they may not be as understanding, if you know what I mean."

This was true. I couldn't stand in front of a judge and say a bunch of fairies kidnapped me and tried to kill me, and then I teleported over to Ireland for awhile to heal. I'd be locked up in the loony bin for sure.

Silence filled the room as we tried to come up with a plausible explanation. "Um, what about amnesia?" Both of them stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"I mean, I almost drowned and everyone thought my body drifted out into the ocean right? So, why couldn't that be the explanation? Only I didn't actually drown and I was found by someone. I didn't know who I was because I had amnesia, and they took care of me. I only recently got back my memories, and Eric was the first person I came to see."

More silence followed as they absorbed what I said. "The idea has merit. Yes, I think that will do nicely, and it is completely credible. The only problem I foresee is where you were after your supposed drowning. I can't say you were in Ireland. It would seem suspicious that you drifted that far. I would also be concerned if the courts decided to ask for any hospital records."

"I believe I can help with that. Miranda Covington is the local Sheriff in Hilton Head. I am sure she can find someone who would be willing to corroborate Sookie's story. Whatever documents we need to produce, she can help with that as well."

I hated lying, but it was much better than the truth in this case. It wasn't going to hurt anyone, and it really wasn't far from the truth. I was rescued and looked after. I just didn't have amnesia. Now that that was settled, we moved over to the couch area and chatted as if nothing happened, although I did catch him looking at me now and then. Maybe to makes sure it was really me.

I was glad to hear Diantha was doing much better. She was still running errands for her father, and doing some odd jobs here and there. He sounded pretty interested when I told him that I met a half demon-half witch while I was over there. Apparently it wasn't as common as I thought it might be.

Yawning a few times, I noticed that it was getting late, so I said my goodbyes and went outside to the gazebo for some fresh night air. Eric needed to discuss other business with Mr. Cataliades, and said he would be out to join me later. I really did like the gazebo. It was becoming one of my favorite spots to just sit and think.

As I swung back and forth, I must have been lost in thought, because I didn't hear Eric approach. I was somewhat startled when he spoke, but I didn't show any reaction. "What's wrong Sookie?"

"Nothing's wrong." I stared off into the sky and sighed inwardly.

He sat down across from me and stopped the swinging motion. "Do not shut me out. Sookie, something is bothering you and I want to know what it is. We are going to be together for a long time. You started to let me in by allowing me to be a part of your therapy. You have to know that you can be open with me about anything."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, well, sometimes I feel like maybe I should have stayed away. It seems like such a hassle for me to come back, and everyone's been through so much already. I feel like if I reveal myself, I'll just be causing more grief. I already feel so guilty about putting them through all this."

He held my hands in his, and looked deep into my eyes. There was a sadness in him that I hadn't felt before. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again. Staying away would have been the worst thing you could have done. Do you know how happy everyone will be to see you are alive? Besides, if you hadn't come back when you did, I would have come to get you. I was already planning my trip."

What he said spoke volumes to me, and I had to look away with my watery eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't really mean it. I guess I want all this to be done and over with. I want my life back, but the reality of it is I don't think I ever will get it back."

Eric pulled me over to him and I curled up on his lap. "Maybe and maybe not. Rebuilding your life isn't easy, and it isn't always going to be the same as it was before." He rubbed circles over my back as I nestled my head into his neck. "I have a feeling though, it is going to be much better."

--------------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

She rolled her eyes and stood in front of me. "Eric, I'm serious. I don't want to lose you either, but this is a good plan, and I know if everyone is on the same page it can work."

"Absolutely not. I will not put you, nor will I let you put yourself, in harm's way. You should leave the planning to me. I am much better at formulating them."

Sookie crossed her arms under her chest, not realizing that it made her beautiful breasts stand out more. It was hard to stare at them and not be turned on.

"You're being high-handed again, you know." She ran her eyes down my frame. "You can't be serious? Is all this turning you on?" I waggled my eyebrows at her, and she left the kitchen in a snit.

I was a vampire. What did she expect if she was going to stand like that? I'd have to be finally dead not to notice. Besides, it was always a turn on when she worked herself into a lather like that; watching her lower lip stick out as she pouted and stomped her foot.

I looked at the clock on the wall – one o'clock in the morning. I did not want to waste a lot of time arguing with her. Hasn't that stubborn streak gotten her into enough trouble already? I strode into the living room and sat down on the couch, crooking my index finger and motioning her to me.

She had been standing at the fireplace looking at the painting, but turned and glared at me as I sat. "Eric, all I'm saying is to please give it a chance. I know it will work. It might be only a basic idea, but it has merit. There's only one tiny problem."

"See, you say it is a good plan, but you mention problems. A good solid plan does not have problems." _Infuriating…insufferable…stubborn…_I calmed down_…beautiful…goddess…mine._

I could see this meant a lot to her. "Tell me what the problem is."

"I might need some help, that's all; well, and maybe a few more lessons. I can only teleport myself right now. I tried teleporting with Riley once, but he got left behind. It's not easy to learn."

Deep down I had to admit that it was a good plan, albeit flawed in places. An inside strike to Felipe would be just the thing to bring down his tower of greed, if it came to that. I looked over at her and she was a confusing mixture of emotions.

Sookie took a deep breath and spoke from her heart. "Eric, I've been through so much in such a short period of time. Ever since I got caught up in the supernatural world, something bad has happened to me at every turn. It's like I lost control of my life. I'm tired of all the hurt and pain. If I want my life back, it has to start somewhere.

"If de Castro is going to take me away, and believe me, I have a bad feeling that he will try, then it will be under my terms, whether he knows it or not. He doesn't have to know about what I can and can't do. If he needs to be stopped, then why not do it from the inside."

I looked at her for the longest time and a smile spread over my lips. "Who are you, and what have you done with my lover?"

She sashayed her hips as she approached me and straddled my legs with her knees on either side of my thighs, wrapping her arms around me. Her warm body pressed against me, and her even warmer lips found their way to my neck. "How did you get to be so cunning?"

Sookie gave me a sly wink. "I learned from the best."

I kissed her passionately, and when she broke the kiss, gasping slightly for air, I took the opportunity to nibble on her neck. Her body rocked and swayed on top of me, causing my cock to grow painfully harder than it already was for her.

I tried to keep a rational mind about the situation we were discussing. "Sookie, we should finish our talk first."

Her hands worked their way down to the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. Her hot mouth sucked and licked its way over my collarbone to my shoulder and nipped at my skin. In a breathy voice, she whispered to me. "Talk is cheap. I hear actions speak louder than words."

She was being rather brazen tonight. "You want action, hmm?"

I pulled her shirt and bra off as fast as I could, and picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist, but I extricated them and set her down on her feet. There was no way I was going to make it to the bedroom.

I quickly removed the rest of our clothing and spun her around, pressing my cock into the soft flesh of her ass. She spread her legs as I nudged her forward, and urged one knee onto the couch. Bracing her hands on the back of the couch, she gave me free reign to explore her body further.

She was incredibly hot as I felt the blood flowing through her veins. My fingers roamed over her breasts, stopping to pinch and pull them. They hardened under my touch and she thrust her hips back into my groin harder.

One hand slowly made its way down her stomach and rested on her wet sex. The keening sounds she made only excited my lust and love for her. Her core was so hot, and I shuddered as my fingers dipped into her folds.

"Fuck you're so wet for me, älskare."

She let out a low groan, as I thrust two fingers into her center and searched for her special spot. She arched her back and turned her head to capture my lips in a hot and passionate kiss.

When I removed my fingers, she whimpered at the loss of contact, until I replaced my fingers with something better. The juices coating my fingers served as an excellent lubrication and I coated the head of my cock with them. Pressing it against her entrance, she bent forward as I thrust hard into her.

Being with Sookie, I've discovered that if I tease her just right, she let's go of her preconceived notions of sex and allows herself to explore her deepest, perhaps even darkest fantasies.

I pulled back just enough but left the head of my cock inside. I stilled her hips so she couldn't push back onto me and bared my fangs as I watched her try to wiggle her hips. When she grunted in frustration, I slammed back into her again.

"Fuck, Eric!"

She couldn't see the grin plastered on my face as I repeated the sequence again. On the third time, she begged me to stop teasing and I couldn't help but chuckle as she pushed back onto me over and over again, arching her back so my thrusts would penetrate as deep as they could.

Her moans and panting seeped through every pore of my body and only fueled my efforts to fuck her even harder. I knew the bloodlust was traversing the bond, and it made me harder to feel her sheer abandon like that. I wanted to consume every inch of her.

Without pulling out, I nudged her up completely onto her knees on the couch. One hand wrapped around her and began massaging her clit, while the other worked its way down her back and began rubbing her entrance between her cheeks.

She tensed and I slowed my ministrations. Her breathless words came between groans. "Eric…wait…I don't think I can…"

I pulled her against me and whispered into her ear. "Just relax Sookie. I'll never hurt you. I promise. Let me make you feel good."

I waited for her consent, and would have been fine if she had said no. Instead, she lowered her shoulders and nodded before pressing her head into the back cushion. I stilled my movements completely and concentrated only on her.

Lust, love, anxiety, and a little apprehension, all flowed through her, as my fingers kneaded her cheeks; caressing the curves of her hips and ass gently. I pulled out of her and quickly replaced my cock with two fingers, coating them with her juices.

She rocked back and forth as I pumped her, stroking her sweet spot and listening to her moan and mewl. My other hand stroked her slit from her core all the way back to her other entrance, spreading her open for me.

I withdrew my fingers from her and guided my cock back into her core, thrusting slowly, and deliberately. The fingers that were now coated with her juices pressed against her other entrance, and I stopped moving for a moment as she tensed again.

"If you don't want this, tell me now and I will stop." I punctuated my words with a deep thrust, and held there until she answered me.

At first she didn't answer, but as soon as started to move my fingers away, she whispered, "Don't stop, Eric. Please…"

I teased her back entrance with one of my slick fingers, pressing against it. When I felt her relax, I pushed forward slowly. She cried out, but her cries quickly turned to moans as my hips continuously slapped against her thighs.

As I worked my cock in and out of her, I slowly increased the thrusts of my finger. When I felt she was ready, I inserted another finger into her. Again she cried out, but I coupled it with harder and faster thrusts of my cock, and she groaned and writhed in front of me.

I was in complete awe of the goddess below me, as her unquestionable love and passion washed over me, and consumed my very being. I knew now that we would never be apart, no matter what happened. It would always be her and me. No other creature had this power over me.

The keening sounds coming from her were growing louder as were my own, and as she cried for more I gave it to her. My cock and fingers were grinding into her faster than any human could imagine.

Sookie was already tight to begin with, but adding that extra sensation from behind, I felt her muscles contract tighter around me. She was close… oh, so close.

With my free hand, I pulled her back toward me and whispered gruffly in her ear, "Älskare, kom för mig."

Her muscles squeezed my cock and fingers as I thrust into her, and I gave the vein in her neck a long lick as I sank my fangs into it. She came with such a force that it only took a few more thrusts before I exploded into her, still pumping as hard as I could without hurting her.

Her hot blood trickled down my throat and every nerve tingled with life. That's what she was to me, my life, my love. I licked the wounds on her neck and she fell forward, resting her head on the back of the couch, her chest heaving. I pulled out of her and fell down onto the couch, pulling her against me.

When she finally caught her breath, she looked at me, her eyes sparkling like champagne bubbles. "I wouldn't mind if we 'talked' like that more often. Have I ever told you that it turns me on when you say stuff in whatever language you were speaking?"

That was a pleasant surprise. "I was not aware of it, but now that I am, I will have to make it a habit of speaking to you more often in my native tongue." I placed gentle kisses over her face. "Sookie, thank you for trusting me and letting me please you like that."

She looked so beautiful as her still flushed cheeks stained with even more red from her blush. "I never did anything like that before. It was…different."

"If you do not feel comfortable doing that again, I will understand. I am happy with whatever you are willing to give me."

She caressed my face and kissed my cheek. "I think I would be okay with trying that again. Maybe not so soon though."

Sookie smiled and got up to search for her clothes. As I watched her, I marveled at how her body moved. "As you wish. However, we still need to continue our conversation from earlier."

The relaxed look on her face was replaced with a pout. "Do we have to?"

I chuckled at her. "Yes, we have to."

"Well, I can't talk to you seriously when you're naked." She sat down next to me with my t-shirt on and threw my pants at me. I slid back into them and once again pulled her to my side.

"I will need to call Patrick first and talk to him about this so-called plan of yours. I still do not like the idea of you putting yourself in danger like that, but I cannot say that it is a bad idea. My concern is your little problem. I may ask Patrick if he knows of another person who has the same skills. Perhaps they would be willing to work with you."

Suddenly the features of her face changed as if she had had a revelation. "Why don't you call him now? I'm going to go take a shower."

Before I could say anything, she jumped up and raced up the stairs. She was up to something, but I wasn't sure what…yet. I went to find my cell phone and walked out on the back porch to call Patrick.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

I hoped Eric could forgive me, but I needed to see someone. There was only one person I could think of that I trusted almost as much as Eric and might be willing to help me.

After what Eric and I just did, I should have jumped in the shower but there wasn't time. As I looked in the mirror, my face was still flush with heat and probably a little embarrassment. I'd never done anything like that before, even with Bill, but it was the most incredible feeling, and I really did want to try it again.

Being raised Christian, we were taught that certain acts of the sexual nature were a perversion against His teachings. Ever since I became involved with vampires, or supes in general, I've begun to question some of those teachings. How can something so wonderful and exciting be considered wrong? If it's between two people who love each other so much, like we do, then what's the harm?

He certainly was an incredible kisser, and who wouldn't be after all that practice? Sometimes it made me feel a little inadequate realizing all the things Eric must have done and experienced sexually over his one thousand years. I was still so new at this, and I wanted to be able to experience what he had learned. So how would I reconcile my beliefs with what I desired and what I fantasized about?

Eric was certainly a complex individual, a conundrum if you will. He could be a fierce warrior; especially in protecting those he cherished the most. Yet, in the next breath, he could be gentle and compassionate. Those around him admired him and were very loyal to him. On top of it, he was a passionate lover. There were so many layers to the man that I realized that I'd only just begun to skim the surface, and delve into what was below.

I shook the thoughts from my head and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in tangles, and I tried my best to straighten it out. In the end, I pulled it into a ponytail and threw on some clothes.

It would be early morning when I got there, but sunny enough to forego a jacket. I jotted down a little note for Eric so he wouldn't go ballistic this time, and taped the note to the bedroom door, so he would see it.

As suspected, Riley was just getting back from a morning jog. "Sookie, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

We went inside and he poured us a cup of coffee. As we sat at the kitchen table, I explained the situation to him. When I was done, he got up and fussed over by the sink, seemingly reluctant.

"Sookie, we don't like to get mixed up in vampire politics. They don't care much for demons or witches, and we don't care much for them."

"Riley, it's important I learn how to teleport more than just myself. You only have to get involved with me. Will you please teach me how?"

"Sookie, it takes time to learn. From what you said, it looks like you don't have that kind of time."

I pleaded with my eyes and placed my hand over his. "You said that you didn't want to get mixed up in vampire politics, and I don't blame you. I would never ask you to endanger yourself, but will you at least try to teach me?"

Riley stared at me and just shook his head as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "If that is what you want. It will be better if you are more familiar with your surroundings, so we should do this back at your home. I have some vacation time coming, if you wouldn't mind a little company."

I hesitated, but told him the truth. "Riley, I'm not at home yet. I still haven't told anyone except Eric, and I'm staying with him for now."

That brought up a whole can of worms that I was not ready to open, but would have to soon enough. Once everyone found out, they would want me to come back home. I hadn't even thought about whether I wanted to do that, or stay with Eric. I knew that wherever I decided, Eric would be there with me and for me.

"I will be just as happy staying at a hotel nearby. I have to make a few phone calls and pack a bag." He turned to me before leaving the room. "Why do I get the feeling that you have me wrapped around your little finger?"

I grinned at him. "That's because I do…and you love it."

While he took care of whatever he needed to, I called Eric from Riley's landline, and told him where I was. He was none too thrilled that I had left again, but at least this time he had read my note before I called.

I told him that Riley agreed to come back with me, and was going to teach me more about teleporting. Eric sounded even less overjoyed that I was bringing Riley with me, but was thankful for the assistance it would provide to me.

Getting back to Shreveport wasn't exactly a picnic, since Riley didn't have a particular spot to focus on. I knew if I concentrated hard enough I would end up at Eric's house, but I wouldn't be able to take Riley with me. So we did the next best thing.

Fangtasia would be closed by now and no one would be around. There was a nice picture of the small dance floor on their website, and that was what we used to transport us back to Shreveport. Once Riley and I were standing in the darkness of the bar, I called Eric and he had Pam come and pick us up since she lived closer.

"Who's you're friend, Sookie? He looks…delicious."

I rolled my eyes and gave Pam a warning glance. "Pam, this is Riley. Riley, this is Pam. She's Eric's child and second in command. She practically runs this place."

"Well aren't you sweet. If I could, I'd be blushing right now." She inhaled deeply. "So what are you, because you don't smell human?" She gave Riley a half-fanged grin.

"Um, half demon and half witch." He started fidgeting as we now stood in the front parking lot.

Her eyes ran up and down, memorizing every inch of him. "Interesting. Sookie, dear, if you and Eric want to be alone, I would have no problem making room for him at my place."

Before Riley could bolt, I grabbed his hand. "That's very nice of you to offer, Pam, but he's going to stay with us."

"Suit yourself." With her hand on her hip, Pam turned and walked to the car.

Eric was not used to having all this company at his house, but I think once he and Riley got to know each other a little, Eric would be much more tolerant of him. Besides, he could see first hand that Riley was nothing more than a very good friend to me.

While they spent a few minutes talking, Pam and I were able to catch up, until she started eyeing Riley hungrily again. Not wanting an international incident, Eric dismissed her before she could make another move.

It was generous of Eric to offer one of the guest rooms to Riley. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, there was a pang of jealousy there. He was being a tad possessive of me and not wanting to share, but put any feelings like that aside for my sake.

As Riley got situated, Eric and I went back to the master bedroom so I could say goodnight, or good morning, properly. Once he was in his daytime rest and I was cleaned up, I walked down to the guest room to check on Riley.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, thanks. Are you sure this is okay? I would be fine at a hotel. I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much."

"Don't worry about Eric. Deep down he's really sweet. He's just a little overly cautious at new people where I'm concerned." _Just don't let Eric hear you calling him sweet._

We stayed up talking for some time. I showed him around the house, and we even practiced teleporting out in the back yard so he would be more familiar with the area. On my last try I almost had it, but I was yawning and fighting sleep. Needless to say, we both found out just how cold the pool water was. We were both laughing and shivering as we swam for the edge of the pool.

Riley pulled himself out of the water and held out his hand for me to grab. Unfortunately, he lost his balance since his shoes were wet and I ended up being dunked back under the water. I would have found the whole situation hilarious except for the panic that started to swell inside me.

I struggled, trying to free myself from under his weight. It felt very dark and cold, and all I could think about was getting to the surface. I needed air and now. Whether it was my waterlogged clothes or my subconscious, but something was not letting me get to the surface. My panic rose up even further, and I inadvertently opened my mouth to scream. A rush of water entered and I felt myself drowning, which only made my thrashing more violent.

I must have blacked out because I came to suddenly and started coughing and spitting up water. Someone was hitting my back as I wretched out the vile liquid and when I could breathe again, I screamed and cried.

Shushing noises were coming from behind me and I rolled onto my side to see Riley sitting there, eyes wide with his own panic and breathing hard. "It's okay Sookie. You're going to be okay. All that water's out of your lungs now."

I laid my head down on his lap and curled up against him, rocking back and forth. I glanced up at the window to Eric's bedroom, wishing he were here with me, and I swear I saw a shadow looking down on the whole ordeal. Did Eric feel my panic? He must have if he had awakened from his daytime rest. No, it was probably the curtain that caught my attention.

With trembling arms, I steadied myself and tried to stand, but Riley wouldn't hear of it. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the house.

"Sookie, let's get you inside so you can dry off and get some rest." Not only did he carry me into the house, but he carried me up to the second floor.

He wanted to take me to the guest room, but I pointed to Eric's bedroom. "He should be asleep."

That was a wrong assumption. As soon as we entered the second door, Eric was all over us. He grabbed me from Riley and held me to him tightly.

"Eric! You are awake. I saw someone at the window, but I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me."

"I was roused by your panic." His fangs ran down and he hissed at Riley. "What did you do to her?"

Eric deposited me on the bed, and Riley took a few steps back as Eric sluggishly moved toward him.

"Eric, stop. Riley didn't do anything to me. He saved my life."

In a haze from being awakened, I felt his confusion as he turned back to me. "I teleported us into the pool accidentally. When Riley tried to pull me out, he slipped and fell back in on top of me. I panicked and then passed out. Thank god Riley was there, and knew what to do, because I would have drowned."

I grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him toward the bed, only now realizing he was naked standing in front of us. I mouthed a thank you to Riley and he nodded before going back down the hallway to get cleaned up.

"Sookie, I can't lose you again." His speech was slurred from being drowsy, and I forced him to lie back down on the bed.

"You'll never lose me, Eric. I'll always be here with you. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep. I'm going to get cleaned up and then I'm coming to bed."

Eric nodded and closed his eyes again. I pulled the covers over him, and my tears stained the blanket along with my wet clothes.

A hot shower never felt so good; washing away any traces of chlorine on my skin along with any remaining fear. Trying not to think about it, I dried off and put on some fresh clothes. Wrapping my hair in a towel, I crept past my sleeping lover and went down the hall.

Riley was sitting on the bed in a pair of shorts, and had a wet head from his own shower. I cleared my throat so he wouldn't startle as I spoke. "Thank you for what you did out there. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there to pull me out."

He patted the bed and I sat down beside him. "Sookie, I'm so sorry. You were sleepy and having a hard time focusing. I should have stopped it right then and there, but you were doing so well and I wanted to see if you could do it. Please forgive me."

I wasn't expecting an apology from him; a lecture maybe, but not an apology. "It's my fault. I could have stopped us just as easily. I'm the one who should be sorry. I hate that I panicked like that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I got up and walked over to the window, staring aimlessly at the blue sky. For awhile I said nothing. Riley came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. Leaning back into him, I let the tears fall down my face.

"I was in the cave all over again. I was drowning and there was no way out. I wanted to reach for the surface. I'm sure I could have, but my arms and legs didn't want to cooperate. That's when I screamed. Nothing's ever going to be the same is it? Is this what my life is going to be like now? I'm going to start panicking at every turn? I used to love the sun, and the beach, and the ocean. Now I find myself wanting nothing to do with them."

I felt his lips press against the top of my head. "I know this is so hard on you. I see it in your eyes. I told you before that you'll find the right path for you again. It may not be the easiest journey to find it, but you will find it. You may not like the same things you did as before, but give it time."

He said nothing more and we just stood there watching the world pass by. A stifled yawn broke through the silence and he laughed. "You should go get some sleep. You have a big night tonight. You'll want to be refreshed and relaxed for it."

"I'd like you to come with us tonight. Eric might have a problem with it, but I don't, and it's my decision."

"I'd be happy to, as long as he's okay with it. Otherwise, I don't mind staying behind until you get back."

Get back. Was I coming back here? Was I staying in Bon Temps? That was a big decision I was going to have to make fairly quickly. With that, I gave him a big hug and thanked him again, before hurrying down the hall and slipping into the bed next to Eric.

--------------------------------------------------

"Stop it." I swatted Eric's hand away from me.

He was messing with my face, trying to wake me up. He would lightly brush my cheek or nose until I had to swat his fingers away.

"Älskare, it's time to get up." I grumbled and threw the covers over my head, mumbling something about five more minutes.

When I felt Eric leave the bed, I snuggled deeper into the covers. A rush of air came over me as the covers magically flew off the bed. I remained stubborn as usual and curled up tighter, hugging my pillow for warmth.

Eric hovered over me waiting, and when I didn't move, he decided enough was enough. My eyes flew open as I was hoisted off the bed and carried into the bathroom.

"Eric, put me down!" He chuckled, and held me against him as he began to relieve me of my clothes.

"Okay, okay… you win. I'll get up and start getting ready."

After our separate showers, because let's face it, when you shower with Eric, you better leave a couple of hours open, we got dressed and went down into the living room. Riley was already there, dressed and ready. He looked a bit tired, and I have no doubt it was from the earlier incident.

Before we had come down, I told Eric that I invited Riley to come with us. I knew he was upset, even when I reminded him that it would be good for me to have as much moral support as I could get.

"Eric, can we talk about what happened this morning?" I motioned for him to sit on the couch with me, while Riley gave me a supportive smile from his chair.

"I'm sorry you had to feel all that today. I'm sorry it woke you up."

"No. There is nothing to be sorry for. You were in trouble." He gave a sideways glance at Riley. "I am grateful that someone was there to help you."

We both turned as Riley interjected. "I think we can expect that this won't be the first panic attack Sookie will go through. She was lucky this time. I'd like to work with her while I am here, with your permission of course Eric, and develop a few techniques she can apply when she feels another PTSD episode coming on."

I realized he was addressing Eric out of respect, but talking over my head was annoying me.

"Do you really think that is what she is suffering from?"

"Yes, I do. You've seen first hand how much she's been through. How could it not manifest itself into PTSD, or at the very least a case of acute stress disorder?"

Eric agreed, and I was getting further annoyed. "I'm sitting right here, you know. You _can_ talk to me." I waved my arms to emphasize my point.

Riley chuckled. "Is she always this stubborn?"

A smirk spread across Eric's face. "Constantly."

My jaw about dropped on the floor and I was speechless. I looked from one to the other and shook my head, then stood up and glowered at both of them.

"I was trying to talk about something serious and you two (my hand motioned between them) make jokes? Thanks for nothing." I stormed off and ended up on the back porch.

Eric quickly followed, and I pushed away from him as he tried to put his arms around me. "Sookie, I am sorry. I know what happened today was a horrible experience, and we should not have made light."

He put his arms around me from behind, and this time I let him. "I know you're sorry, and I guess it was a little funny, but your timing stinks. I don't want to keep feeling this bad anymore, Eric. I don't want to constantly relive what happened to me, and in some ways, what Dermot did was worse than what Breandan's thugs did to me."

Turning me around in his arms, Eric lifted my chin until we were looking into each other's eyes. "We will get through this, and if and when you have another episode, we will get through that as well. I know it is going to take a long time for you to heal. I hope you trust me when I tell you I will be with you every step of the way."

We kissed and held each other tightly. I knew that sooner or later, I was going to crave my independence again. For the moment, Eric and Riley were acting as my life raft; each one being strong for me and supporting me when I couldn't. We parted when Riley came out with a sandwich and a glass of lemonade. I had no appetite, but both insisted I eat something before we left. They both reassured me over and over again that everything would be all right.

On the drive down, I was a complete bundle of nerves, and Eric kept placing his hand over mine to calm me. As we turned down Hummingbird Lane, panic was swelling up inside me. Even though Riley couldn't sense the panic like Eric could, he could see it written on my face.

He rested a hand on my shoulder supportively and smiled. "Sookie, you look like you're about to teleport out of this car. Don't you dare do it."

Eric shot him a look, and then turned to me. "He's right. We are both here for you and nothing is going to hurt or upset you as long as we are around."

To say that quelled the panic inside of me would be wrong, but it did bring a smile to my face to hear Eric include Riley in that statement. Even if he didn't mean it, it was still nice of him. But judging by what was coming through the bond, he was sincere.

-----------------------------------------------

I peeked out from the kitchen and could see them sitting there – Amelia, Sam, Bill, and Jason. I was surprised to see Pam there, but thankful to Eric for asking her to come. She may tease a lot, but she also had a level head about things. Funny enough, she was also the only Dear Abby/Cosmo expert in the room.

Riley and I stayed in the kitchen, while Eric went out into the living room and started talking. "I asked you to come here tonight because I wanted to get this over with all at once. Some time ago, we lost someone that meant a great deal to all of us. Recently, I found out that perhaps it is not always wise to trust only with your eyes. In my grief and anger over losing my bonded, I ignored one simple thing…nothing is ever as it seems."

I could see all eyes were on Eric, and I dropped my shields long enough to hear Amelia wondering what the hell he was talking about. Amelia, who was always an exceptionally strong broadcaster, was getting very aggravated by this "completely unnecessary" meeting.

"Eric, just tell us what you're doing here, and why you called this meeting tonight." Sam was pretty indignant about having to leave the bar in Terry's hands to come here.

Amelia looked pointedly at him, "Look, Eric, I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but I don't understand what we're all doing here? I lost my boyfriend _and_ my best friend, so pardon me, if I don't want to sit here and rehash all this with you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Riley gave my shoulders a squeeze and I took a deep breath, before walking into the living room. "Don't be mad at Eric. He's only trying to tell you politely that, well…I'm not dead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I hope you enjoyed your lemon sorbet LOL. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I wanted to wait until the Labor Day weekend was over to post this chapter. I won't make this a long AN, so on with the show. Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for. The reactions. :-)**

--------------------------

--------------------------

To say everyone freaked out would have been an understatement. Thankfully, I had thrown my shields back up before walking in to the lion's den.

Bill said nothing. He just sat there, mouth agape, stunned into silence. Sam's eyes went wide, looking like he had seen a ghost, and all he could muster was, "No way!"

Amelia started screaming, and then fainted. Pam, who was sitting next to her, picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. That left Jason, who was sitting there just as stunned as Bill and Sam. I walked over to him and squatted down in front of him.

"Jason?"

He reached out with a shaky hand and his fingers gently glided over my cheek. He drew his hand back as if it had been burned by hot coals and started shaking his head in disbelief. "No. You're dead. We buried you and everything."

"Jason, it's okay. It's really me." I placed a hand on his knee.

He cautiously set one of his hands over mine and stared deep into my eyes. When it finally registered on his face that indeed I wasn't a figment of his imagination, that I was here in front of him, he practically knocked me over when he wrapped his arms around me and started crying.

I felt a warm body press against me from behind, and I knew it was Sam. He buried his face in my hair and the three of us stayed like that, crying and rocking together for quite some time.

When we finally parted, I glanced around and Eric was nowhere to be seen, but I felt that he was close by. I surmised he was with Riley in the kitchen, and had left to give us some privacy.

As wobbly as my legs were, we all stood and I went over to sit next to Bill, all eyes still on me. "You haven't said anything."

When he was able to speak again he held my hands in his cool ones. "I lost you so many times. When I thought you were lost to us for good, all my hope for you to come back left. However, you are here. You are really here and now I can hope again that you will allow me a place back into your life."

Bill's words touched my heart. "Bill, you will always hold a special place in my heart. You fought for me, and risked finally dying for me. I can't forget that. Maybe the issues we faced made it impossible for us, and there was so much damage done, but I forgave you and I hope that we can still be friends for years to come."

I glanced at the others, who were still staring at me, with disbelief that this was really happening. "I know you're all still in shock, and I'm sure you're also very upset and probably angry with me, and you have every right to be. You probably have so many questions about what happened, and where I've been."

A soft trembling voice made my head turn toward the stairs. "I'd like to know that myself. Where the hell have you been Sookie Stackhouse, and why didn't you tell us you were alive?"

At that point, Eric and Riley both came out of the kitchen, and I went over to stand with them for moral support. Amelia took my place on the couch, and everyone else had a seat. No one took their eyes off of me, maybe out of fear that I would disappear again.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Riley Cooper. I've been staying in Ireland with his neighbor, Maggie. She took care of me when I disappeared."

"Ireland? You've been in Ireland? How could you let us go on thinking you were dead?" Amelia gawked at me through watery eyes.

I sat down in a chair and asked them to hold their questions until I finished. Because they were my closest friends and family, I felt no shame or apprehension in keeping the details of what happened to me a secret.

I told them everything – about Dermot, about teleporting, about Riley and Maggie and Grace. Eric handed me a few tissues as tears streamed down my face when I told them about what I was going through emotionally and physically. Sam handed Amelia a few tissues too, since she was still crying too.

I didn't tell them about the Pythoness, nor did I tell them about Felipe. That was not my story to tell, nor did I think it wise to tell them about yet another growing threat to me. When I finished my tale of ending up at Fangtasia and staying with Eric, he pressed his hands down on my shoulders gently and began talking again.

He told them the truth, which was that he found out only recently that I was alive, but did not come after me. He would not tell them how he found out, but only that he was asked to stay away and give me time to heal.

I could see them growing mad at Eric, and I interjected before they could say anything. I told them that it was for the best. I may or may not have run again if Eric had shown up. Not that I didn't want to be with him, but I was so emotionally empty that he would not have found anything left of me.

"I know everyone wanted to help me in January after I got back, but the hovering was overwhelming. I needed to get away from all of that and try to find myself again. I was also scared that Dermot was going to come after you all to get to me, and I couldn't take that chance. Sometimes, I think I really did die in the cave that night. I am not whole yet, and it may take a long time to piece everything back together. I don't know who I will be when it's all over, but I think I will be much stronger than I was back then."

It was scary and liberating, all at the same time, to sit there and tell them everything. When I sat back, I was asked a few questions by Amelia and Sam, but for the most part, I think everyone was still in shock to see me.

"You all have gone through so much, and I know I shouldn't have let you think I was dead, but that's exactly how I felt…dead. At one time, I thought you would all be better off without me. I know that was wrong now to think that way. Once I started opening up, I realized it was time to come home.

"Mr. Cataliades is working on declaring me alive again. He's already started the paperwork and will file it with the court on Monday. Apparently, it's harder than declaring someone dead. If anyone wants to know what happened to me, I need you to tell them that I drifted out and was found by some people on a boat. I had amnesia, and just now regained my memories. I hate to ask you all to lie for me, but it's for the best. Otherwise people are going to be asking too many questions that no one really wants to answer."

They all agreed and Amelia nodded through teary eyes. She was a bundle of emotions and it was heart-wrenching. I got up and sat down next to her, holding her in my arms and let her cry all over me. Everyone else stayed silent, and I was grateful that there weren't that many people in the room that I had to shield myself from.

When she was calmer, she hugged me back hard and for the first time since I walked into the living room she smiled. "I'm so glad you're home now. I'm so mad at you right now, I could spit! But I'm so glad you're alive!"

The smile from my face slowly fell, and I looked toward Eric. He gave a half-hearted smile, but inside I knew he was thinking the same thing I was, and he wasn't the only one that picked up on it. One by one they all started wondering what I was going to do now.

"Eric, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

Riley and I switched places so he was sitting next to Amelia. Once she dried her eyes, I saw her gaze at him as if she just realized he was in the room. I smiled knowingly at her and walked into the kitchen.

"We haven't exactly discussed this. Maybe it was an oversight or maybe we were avoiding the issue, but I want to know what you're thinking."

"I think you know where I stand, Sookie. However it is your decision to make."

I sunk into the chair and rested my head in my hands while Eric waited for my answer. "I knew you were going to say that. I think it would be better if I stayed here tonight. I don't think it would be fair of me to show up and then leave. I have a feeling that we have a lot of talking to do tonight, especially Amelia and me."

Eric stood next to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his stomach. I didn't want to be separated from him right now, so soon.

"If it would make you feel better, I can stay here or over at Compton's while you sleep here."

"No, I think you should take Riley back home with you tonight. If it gets to be too much, I can always teleport back to Shreveport. Maybe the both of you could come back tomorrow night and we'll decide where to go from there."

We held each other for the longest time and his fingers stroked my cheek along my jaw. I kissed him in a desperate attempt to commit the feel of his lips against me to memory before he left.

Walking back into the living room and joining everyone, Eric announced that he and Riley were leaving, and I would be staying the night. I gave Riley a bear hug, and told him I would see him tomorrow night. I hated to leave him when he just got here, but this was the best plan I could come up with at the moment.

I stood on the porch and watched as they drove off, before heading back inside and facing a mixture of thoughts and emotions permeating the air. I just hoped none of those thoughts involved a firing squad.

No one said anything for awhile, until I made the decision to speak up and ask them all what they were feeling. I wanted to get it all on the table now and deal with it, so we wouldn't have to hash it out later; and for the next several hours, that's exactly what we did. We yelled, we cried, we laughed, and everything in between. During that time, Jason discovered a lot about me and what had been going on since Bill walked into my life. He was completely thrown, yet his eyes mirrored something new towards me – understanding, and maybe a hint of admiration?

As the night wore on, one by one they all left. Bill left first, followed by Sam, and then Jason. Although Jason was reluctant to leave me, I told him I would be here in the morning.

Soon it was just Amelia and me. I excused myself and washed up for bed, looking through my drawers for something to sleep in. When I came back out to the living room, Amelia was sitting there with her arms crossed in front of her and a frown on her face. That was not a good sign.

--------------------------------------------------------

**AMELIA**

"Sookie Stackhouse…don't you ever, and I mean ever, do anything like that again do you hear me?"

She looked ashamed for what she did, but I couldn't help myself. I was ecstatic, surprised, happy, upset, angry, and a few other emotions all rolled into one. I loved her so much, and a part of me died when Eric had called me with the bad news. Tears fell from her face and I dropped my posture. I really didn't mean to upset her, but damn it, I had a right to be upset.

I ran over to where she was standing and threw my arms around her. "Don't ever leave me again! You're my best friend, you dope, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm so sorry Amelia. I don't know what I can say to make you forgive me."

We sat back down on the couch and I threw the blanket over us; the one everyone thought was so ugly. I grabbed the box of tissues and nestled it between us to share. I had a feeling we were going to need several boxes before we were through.

"Sook, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess I don't know whether to be upset, or happy, or both. I do understand why you did what you did. I just wish you didn't have to hide the fact that you were alive to do it. I think we all would have understood if you had wanted to take a break."

"I'm glad you understand, and it's okay. You can be both. I didn't expect everyone to be all hearts and flowers. I'm sure you're not the only one who is going to be upset with me when the dust settles."

"True, but I don't have to add to the stress of it. Are you sure everything's okay? I get the feeling something else is going on, but you're not saying. Spill it."

One thing Sookie was not good at was hiding her emotions. Her face was like an open book, and I had to admit that sometimes I was good at reading people. She was definitely concerned about something.

I was hoping I wasn't right, but I had to know. "Is it that Riley guy? Did something happen between you two when you were in Ireland?"

She looked a little shocked that I would suggest it. "No, Riley is just a very good friend."

"Then what is it? Please don't keep things from me Sooks, not now."

I handed her a tissue and took one for myself, as she told me what she didn't want the others to know. "So there's going to be another takeover by the King of Nevada? Damn, when will these vamps learn that enough is enough?"

"I wish there was a way to defend myself from him, but in the end I know he's going to come after me. The minute he finds out I'm alive, I'm sure he's going to do what he can to get me. Felipe de Castro is a greedy vampire who will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and what he wants, is me."

I racked my brain thinking of some way to protect her. Surely there must be a number of spells I could cast to keep her safe. Sookie was very quiet and thoughtful at that moment, and I wondered what she was thinking or planning.

"You're not going to run again are you?" I was dreading the answer to my question.

She got up and walked over to the fireplace, staring at the ashes for the longest time. I sat back and waited for her to answer. This was an obvious struggle for her; not wanting to run, but not wanting to face danger again. Who could blame her?

Sookie turned and looked at me, the concern and fear that had been on her face was replaced by something new. Determination?

"No, I'm not going to run again. This time, I'm going to fight…and it's going to be on my terms."

When the smile spread across her lips, I knew I had my Sookie back. Well, at least as much of her as I could. The remainder of the night was spent talking and crying and laughing. We talked about everything that happened with her and me.

I even managed to drag out info from her about that hot young guy she brought along. Riley? Wow, he was handsome and a doctor. He was definitely worth a second look. Yeah, I still missed Tray, and my timing probably stunk, but he was hard not to notice. When he sat down next to me, I don't know, something just clicked inside of me.

Before we both crashed for the night, I had to ask her one last thing. "Eric and your friend are coming back tomorrow night. Are you going back to Shreveport with them, or are you staying here?"

She got up and walked to her bedroom, but glanced over her shoulder before she closed the door. "I just don't know."

-----------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

We drove back to Shreveport in silence, Riley staring out the window the entire time. During this entire ordeal, I was thankful for the time to size him up. Sookie considered him a good friend, which I found curious. Why was this person so special to her all of a sudden?

As if he knew what I was thinking, once we entered the living room, he sat down and started to talk to me.

"You don't think much of me and my kind, and that's okay. But I think we should at least try to get along for Sookie's sake. You've been polite to me since I arrived because of her, but it's just you and me now, so why don't we clear the air."

He was taking a bold risk, addressing me in such a manner, and I could see why Sookie had taken a liking to him. She did mention that he and I shared similar characteristics. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"In the past, I have not had many problems with witches save for one, and even less problems with demons. I have no complaints with you, but I am curious as to why you came back with her?"

He sat back and crossed his legs, studying me for a moment or two. "I could sit here and tell you that I came back only for the purpose of teaching her to teleport, but there is much more to your statement. You are wondering if I have ulterior motives where she is concerned, even after what happened this afternoon."

Perhaps the half breed was smarter than I gave him credit for. "Then I expect more of an answer from you."

"You can relax, Eric. I have no designs on your girlfriend. While I won't sit here and lie that I don't have feelings for her, you can rest assured that I will never act on them. Sookie has come to mean a great deal to me, and I believe the feeling is mutual. However, that's where it ends. We will never be more than just good friends.

"Back in Ireland, when we took walks and talked, she opened up to me about you. Sookie has a tremendous amount of love to give, and most of it is directed towards you. I would never interfere with that, nor would I want to. I must say, I have never seen a vampire so in love with a human before and now that I see it first hand, it truly amazes me."

From the look in his eyes, I could see his motives were sincere. Yes, he did have feelings for her, but as we talked further, his love and concern for her was clearly part of a nurturing friendship, and not some fantasy notion of them being together.

I thought again about Sookie's idea. "Are you going to be able to teach her how to teleport with multiple people? Once Felipe de Castro finds out she is alive, it will only be a matter of time before he tries to take her. I am certain that he will, although considering I am her pledged, I do not see how without my permission."

"I'm going to try. I told Sookie that it's not an easy skill to master. It takes time and from what she told me, there isn't that much of it. I'm sure you know how I feel about getting mixed up in vampire affairs, but for Sookie's sake, if you need me for anything I will be there. I may cling more to my witch heritage, which is why I became a healer, but I have my father's blood in me. I can be just as fierce with a weapon as any other supe."

I cocked my eyebrow at him and he continued. "Yes, it's hard to believe, but there's something about me I have never told Sookie and would appreciate if she not know…at least not right now. It's not a secret, but it never came up in our conversations. My father taught me a great deal about handling weapons and battling opponents. I studied under one of his demon friends and became an Asan or Master in the art of Varma Ati."

My opinion of Riley was certainly changing rapidly. People must often underestimate his fighting abilities. "I have not seen anyone use it in action, but I am familiar with it. It is a Tamil martial art, correct?"

"Yes. Varma Ati is a martial art where one attacks the sensitive or vital pressure points of an opponent's body. It is mostly used in self-defense, where one tries to disable their attacker without doing any permanent damage. Unfortunately, there are those who wield the art like a weapon. There are one hundred and eight recognized points, twelve of which are considered deadly when hit hard enough, and ninety-six which will do enough damage to incapacitate the attacker, causing great pain. I have also learned the counter points that can heal trauma from an attack."

"So you do not use your skills then."

"I still meditate and practice alone, but I have only had to use it once, when my ex-girlfriend and I were attacked and she was almost raped. It nearly killed me at how much damage I inflicted on the men. As I said, I have not told Sookie and would appreciate her not knowing for the time being. I have embraced my gift for healing and would rather not think about such dark things."

"Very understandable. It is not something that would come up in normal conversation, being able to kill a person with one or two deadly blows."

Riley excused himself and went upstairs to the guest room, while I got on my phone to call Patrick for an update. I informed him that Sookie now had a tutor, and he was willing to help if necessary. However, we still needed to come up with different scenarios of dealing with Felipe; something that didn't involve Sookie.

Patrick had been in touch with Edward Whitehorse about the eventual takeover. From what we discussed, once Felipe was gone, there was going to be some shifting around of state ownership. As long as my position was secure, that was all I cared about. I wanted no more or no less power than I had already.

Sunrise was rapidly approaching as I finished my conversation with him. I closed the door to the master bedroom and looked at the empty bed. This would be the first night since she returned that I was going to sleep alone. As I slid between the sheets on her side of the bed, inhaling her scent in the pillows, I pondered just how many nights I would be sleeping alone from now on.

------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

Considering what time Amelia and I crashed, I was surprise to find myself awake so early. When I staggered into the kitchen, she was in a very cheerful mood and making breakfast.

"Morning sunshine."

I grumbled back and poured myself a cup of coffee. Once I was seated and sipping on the liquid fuel, I became more alert. "Morning. You learned how to cook?"

"Yep, otherwise I was going to starve." She scraped food onto two plates and set one down in front of me.

Amelia was not a good cook unless it was cooking up a potion, so I poked at the eggs a bit before taking a small bite. She sat, anxiously awaiting my reaction. To be honest, it wasn't that bad.

"Pretty good, Broadway. I guess you _can_ teach an old dog, new tricks." I grinned and she huffed back.

"Well, with that attitude, you can walk back to Shreveport right now for all I care."

"Oh really? You would give up the chance to see Irish boy again? I don't think so." A blush crept up her cheeks as I waggled my eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sookie Stackhouse, and don't you go peeking into my head to find out anything either."

That made me laugh hard. "I don't need to see inside your head for that silly. It's written all over your face. I had a feeling you'd like him. I just didn't know you'd be attracted to him that fast."

She hemmed and hawed all through breakfast, until I hit her with a clichéd quote. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

After that she shut up and we finished eating in peace; at least until there was a knock at the door.

Still in my pajamas, I peeked through the hole in the front door to see Maxine Fortenberry standing there looking flustered. "Hey Amelia, you expecting Mrs. Fortenberry today?"

She leaned her head in and shook it. Oh great! That means the word spread already of my return. I sucked it up and opened the door.

"Oh my stars, it is true! I just had to come right away and see for myself. When Hoyt told me that Jason told him you were alive, I was beside myself. I thought he'd gone off the deep end. But it's true! You're here and in front of me. My dear, you simply have to tell me what happened to you, and where you were? We all thought you drowned."

She was rambling on a mile a minute, and she hadn't even crossed the threshold yet. No sooner did I invite her in, than Tara showed up, her features looking full from her pregnancy. One by one, people started arriving to see if the news was true; people I hadn't even talked to in the longest time, or who ignored me because they thought I was crazy. It was no surprise, though, to see Bud Dearborn and Andy Bellefleur in the mix. I'm sure they had a million questions for me.

Amelia did her best to keep everyone calm and talking while I changed into more appropriate clothing. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats as I told them the abridged version of the story.

"I only recently got my memories back, and there are some things that are still a little sketchy. I may not ever remember all of it."

After a few questions, we tried shooing the gawkers away. Of course the hardest person to get out of the house was the one who started it all – Maxine. She was probably on her cell phone even before she left my driveway. Bud and Andy stayed behind to ask a few pointed questions, but after listening to their heads, it was safe to say they believed my story.

Sure enough, Jason came over later in the day to make sure it wasn't a dream, and Sam called to check on me as well. I made us all lunch, and Jason and I spent time together really talking. I don't remember the last time we ever did that. He had definitely matured more while I was away, and it gave me pause, wondering what gifts Niall had bestowed upon him.

Jason left as soon as it got dark, and while Amelia started prepping for dinner, I took the opportunity to go for a walk. I was headed to no place in particular when I ended up at the stone bench by the little cemetery separating Bill's and my house. The bench looked new, and I noticed that the tree with the bent limb was no longer there. Did someone cut it down? I glanced over the stone markers and it took a few minutes to register that the one I had been staring at the longest was my own.

Suddenly, my knees gave out and I landed on the dirt in front of it. I clutched the smooth edges of the stone and closed my eyes and began crying. I had no idea why I was crying. Just seeing my name on that thing made me feel what I went through all over again; as if something inside was on the verge of breaking.

I hadn't even noticed the arms encircling me, drawing me back into their body. Turning my head sideways, I didn't care who it was that had me. I just circled my arms around their waist and cried.

"It's okay Sookie. I have you." The sound of Bill's smooth southern drawl was actually comforting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leak all over you. How are you feeling? You look a lot better than when I last saw you." I tried keeping my eyes focused on him and not the marker, but they betrayed me by drifting back.

"Don't worry about it. I'm doing well. I'm getting stronger all the time. I'm more worried about you? Tell me what has you so upset."

I pointed to the marker. "It makes everything that happened back here so real." For some reason, I started getting angry. "I can't stand to look at it."

Bless his undead heart, Bill picked me up and set me down on the stone bench. He then went over to the marker and in one swift motion, almost too fast for me to see, he shoved his foot right through the thing. Small chunks of marble flew in different directions and landed all over the place.

"There, now you won't have to look at it again." He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and we sat in silence.

"Älskare, if I didn't know you were mine, I might be jealous."

I was far too upset to even turn my head to look at Eric. When I didn't answer, he must have come around and seen the broken marble lying on the ground. His voice was laced with annoyance. "What is the meaning of this? Why is the stone shattered?"

I felt Bill tense up. "It was making her upset so I destroyed it. You should have had the decency to remove it before she even saw it."

"You had no right demolishing it. She is mine and I will take care of her needs."

"Like you had no right in uprooting the tree that is still laying in my yard? I have every right to protect Sookie."

Eric scoffed at his words. Lifting my head long enough to see the two of them glaring at each other, I was picking up on Eric's anger and it was making me upset and shaky. They weren't helping the situation right now. I pulled myself from Bill's hold and stood up.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't take the glares, the growls, the 'this is my sandbox not yours' attitude." I turned and let them stare at my back as I walked back to the house.

I stormed into the house and slammed the door shut behind me. "Men! I understand that this whole situation is not only about me. It includes everyone else who was affected by my actions and absence. But really… do they have to pee on me to mark their territory? Sometimes I can't stand how possessive vampires are."

I flopped into the chair and once my rant was done, I finally noticed Riley and Amelia sitting on the couch. They looked like they had been talking, and rather intimately. I was a little embarrassed that I interrupted them, but not sorry about my rant.

"What did those two boneheads do now?"

"Oh the usual. I was upset and Bill was sitting with me. Eric came up behind us and got all angry and possessive, and it made me mad when they started staring each other down. I swear that one of them was going to pee on me right then to claim me."

Amelia giggled, and Riley sat there mildly amused. "You think this is funny, huh?"

They both nodded as Eric and Bill came through the front door. "Sookie, we're sorry if we upset you any further. It was not our intention."

"Thank you Bill, I appreciate that." I looked pointedly at Eric. "You know I hate feeling like a possession that's up for grabs."

"I am sorry that we upset you dear one, but I will not apologize for my nature."

That was about as good as I was going to get from him. Bill excused himself for the evening and I tugged at Eric until he walked with me to my bedroom. I wanted to talk to him privately, but I also wanted to give Amelia and Riley more time alone.

"Your roommate has taken a liking to your friend," Eric mused and I shut the door.

I curled my fingers through his hair and pulled his face down to mine. "Uh huh, I told you they would. Eric…" I leaned closer so my lips were barely touching his. "Don't leave me again okay. If I stay tonight, I want you to stay with me."

"If that is what you want, then I will stay with you until you are ready to make a decision. When I went to bed this morning, I realized just how much of a presence you are in my life. It was strange not having you lie next to me."

He pressed his lips to mine, and my whole body tingled with excitement. It had been less than twenty-four hours since I saw him, but I missed him terribly. When I felt that the kissing was leading to something more, I broke it off and we sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I've made my decision. Before you say anything, it's not a rash decision, nor is it one that I made lightly. Being back here last night was wonderful. I think people are taking it a lot better than I imagined. I missed my home, and my friends, and family.

"That being said, I don't want to stay here. I never thought I'd hear myself say that, but it's true. Too much has happened, and even though there are a lot of good memories here, there are just as many bad ones. Unfortunately, I can't erase the bad ones and you can't glamour me to forget them. I have no intention of giving up my home, but if you're okay with it, I would like to move back to Shreveport."

He cupped my face in his hands and smiled down at me. "Nothing would make me happier, min älskare."

"Eric, I do have a question about something Bill said. Do you know what happened to the tree out there? You know, the one with the bent branch hanging out. He said something about it laying in his yard."

When I looked into his eyes, I knew before he even spoke the words. "I destroyed it in a burst of rage."

There wasn't really a need to respond back to that, so instead we talked about how soon I was going to make the move. My plan was to stay one more night, this time with Eric and Riley staying as well. No one had ever taken down the seal over the windows that Eric and Jason put up, so it was safe for him to be in my room during the day. Riley would just have to suffer in Jason's old room upstairs.

Over dinner, Eric sipped on his True Blood while he explained that Mr. Cataliades filed all the necessary paperwork. Thankfully the court didn't have too many questions, although they did call Miranda Covington's friend to verify my story. It would still take some time, and I would have to apply for a new social security card and driver's license, but so far there were no obstacles.

Eric also mentioned that he still had possession of Hooligan's. I had completely forgotten about that until he mentioned it. Maxwell Lee had been managing it with Reed Davis in my absence. Amelia's look of shock was priceless, and sent me into a fit of giggles as I explained that because I was Claude's nearest kin in this realm, he turned it over to me. Even Riley perked up when he found out Hooligan's was a strip club. I told him that he was welcome there anytime.

"I'd rather you keep it Eric. You have more business expertise than I do, although I would still like to be hands on. Maybe when I'm ready, I'll manage it a couple nights a week while you're at Fangtasia. I know that the bar is closed on Mondays, and Hooligan's is closed on Sundays. It would be nice if we could be together on those nights."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan. We have all the time in the world to make arrangements though. There is no hurry. The club is doing very well right now."

That was good to hear. Since I didn't have a job and my bank account was probably cleaned out, I was going to have to start over with a clean slate. What better way to make a fresh start, than moving to a new city and having a new job? Amelia and I finished cleaning the dishes, and we all went into the living room. It was then I sprang the news to her that I was moving to Shreveport with Eric.

"I had a feeling you were going to do that. I'll miss you, but at least I know you're not that far away now."

As we talked, Eric's cell phone started vibrating, so he excused himself and went outside to answer it. He was gone for quite a while and when he came back, he was in a less than pleasant mood.

"Is everything all right? Who was on the phone?"

"De Castro. He knows." That one name sent me into a state.

"How did he find out so quickly? Are you in any trouble? Oh god, you didn't tell him you already knew did you?" Eric pushed calming feelings to me, but it wasn't helping.

I got up and paced back and forth in front of everyone, mumbling incoherently over and over. My shields must have dropped because Amelia's thoughts that I had flipped out mingled with my own thoughts. My hands clamped down on the sides of my head, and I couldn't stop the rush of panic that flooded every inch of me.

"Oh my god, what the heck is happening to her? Eric, do something!" Amelia was about to rush over to me, but Riley jumped up and grabbed my shoulders, looking directly into my eyes.

"Sookie…Sookie stay with me. It's going to be all right. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe here with us – Eric, Amelia, and I. That's it, now take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Eric's strong arms rested on my hips and drew me back against him, while Riley took a step forward and pressed against the front of me. Amelia just stood there looking confused and half out of her mind with worry.

Between the two of them, I could feel the calming effect they were having on me, and I took deep choppy breaths to calm myself further. When they felt I was more tranquil, Riley stepped back and cupped my face.

"Feel better?" His eyes sought mine for approval.

I could only nod and turned in Eric's arms to look at him. Taking a deep breath I asked him again, "What did he say?"

"He was not happy about the situation, but no, I did not tell him I already knew. I told him you showed up unexpectedly at Fangtasia and relayed the story of your amnesia to him."

"Did he believe you? What's going to happen now?"

"I told him that when you got back you came straight to me and we talked, but that you were staying in your home right now so you can reacquaint yourself with your family and friends. I am not sure what is going to happen now, but yes, I do believe he bought the story of your disappearance. For now he wants a full report when I get back to the office."

"Will someone tell me what just happened?" Amelia was still looking quite upset.

Eric picked me up in his arms. "Perhaps Riley can explain it to you. I think Sookie should rest now."

It really was getting late, at least for Amelia, so she and Riley excused themselves and went upstairs to talk. If I hadn't been frazzled by Eric's call I would have been tickled pink that they were getting so chummy. On the other hand, given how grief stricken she was over Tray, I didn't want Riley to end up her rebound guy.

Eric needed to make a few phone calls, so I gave him some privacy and took a long hot shower and got ready for bed. He was not in the room when I crawled into bed, so I lay down and waited for him. I must have drifted off to sleep before he was done, because I didn't remember him coming to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seems like there's more to Riley than meets the eye, huh. :-)**

**Do you think Riley and Amelia should hook up or is it too soon after Tray? What do you think is a respectable waiting time to date someone after they've broken up with their current boyfriend/girlfriend?**

**Remember, reviews are love... and I'm addicted to love.**

**Seriously, I love you all for reading my story! I especially love my betas, Rox and FDM! You guys are the best, and congrats FDM for winning the Summer of '69 contest!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Just thought I'd treat y'all and put out the chapter a day early. I hope FF isn't screwed up so that you can't read it.**

---------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

I was very happy to know that Sookie was coming home with me. She would hate the fact that I knew I could protect her better if she were closer to me, so I tucked that piece of knowledge away. I fully understood her reasoning for wanting to make the move. She needed a clean start to a new life.

She had gone in to take a shower, and I wanted nothing more than to join her, but there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, I had to call Patrick and update him again on this newest development. I was not expecting Felipe to find out as quickly as he did. This meant we needed to change our tactics.

Patrick was not happy to learn that Felipe found out about Sookie so soon. We had hoped that it would take at least a few days, if not more than a week. However, once word spread of her 'recovery' there would be no hiding it. We also had to figure out if there was a leak somewhere that needed to be plugged. Patrick indicated that he was still in favor of the inside strike if it came down to that, however he was more inclined, as was I, to use that as a last resort.

It was only a matter of time before Felipe slipped up. He had already set whatever plan he designed in motion, but was not counting on us knowing about it already. Felipe's plan was to cripple Edward financially until he was subjugated and would have no choice but to turn his territories over to Felipe.

Edward had to play along, but detested having his finances in peril, even though it was a means to an end. Patrick mentioned that Edward would be well compensated for the problems he faced.

After discussing various strategies, he informed me that the Pythoness would be coming back to New Orleans soon, and would want to meet with Sookie at that time. Her visit had to be timed just right, so that Felipe was not suspicious.

By the time I returned to the bedroom, Sookie was already asleep. I sat in the nearby chair and stretched my legs out before me, watching her. The covers rose and fell over the swell of her breasts, and she scrunched up her face at times. She was dreaming. As I watched, she tossed and turned some and every so often, she would mumble something almost incoherent about water and silver. I knew she was reliving the nightmare over again.

It wasn't the first time I had seen and felt her having a nightmare, but I never said anything to her before. I was going to have to speak to Riley privately about what else could be done for her, besides this homeopathic therapy she had started. He did mention something about other techniques to aide with the episodes.

What he did tonight must have been one of those techniques. It also presented me with an opportunity to see just how deep his feelings ran for Sookie. I knew, from the sounds I heard upstairs as I passed through the living room, that Riley and the witch were having sex. However, that did not mean that his feelings for Sookie had lessened the moment he saw her roommate.

A sudden outburst stirred me from my musings and I glanced back over at her. She turned over once again, but then settled down and her breathing evened out. In my one thousand years, I never felt at such a loss to help someone, especially one I loved so much. Psychology was not my area of expertise, but I was willing to do whatever it took to help her get through this.

Stretching to my full height, I stripped down and slid under the sheets next to her. I pulled her against me, and she awakened long enough to rest her head on my chest. I brushed the hair from her face and smoothed out her soft locks as I stared up at the ceiling fan spinning around. Her arm reached over my stomach, and I rested my hand over hers as I settled down for my daytime rest.

-------------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

The sound of something breaking forced my eyes open, and I quickly and gently pulled myself away from Eric's body as I poked my head out of the bedroom. Amelia was scurrying back to the kitchen with a broom and dustpan in hand.

"What happened? What broke?"

She jumped, not expecting anyone to be up. "Oh geez, you startled me. Sorry, I was trying to grab a mug on the top shelf in the kitchen and it fell. I'll clean it up."

I grabbed my robe from the back of the door and tied it around me, before going to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. I didn't have any slippers on, so I didn't want to go in until the pieces were all cleaned up.

Broken pieces of white and yellow ceramic were scattered everywhere. "Don't worry about it. It was a cheap mug. I have plenty more. Why didn't you grab one on the lower shelf?"

She looked at me with a guilty smile. "I wanted to use one of the better mugs."

I shouldn't have done it, but I dropped my shields long enough to listen to Amelia's thoughts.

_Oh god, I hope she can't tell. I mean, I just met the guy, and okay, so last night was amazing…and this morning, but he's her friend. I know he likes her, I can tell._

_Get hold of yourself Broadway, it was just some innocent flirting, followed by the most amazing sex of your life._

_Gah, don't turn around or she's going to know something's up and she'll try to listen._

_Haha. She's probably listening right now, you idiot._

Amelia whirled around with a dustpan full of ceramic and dust and eyed me suspiciously. My lips curled into a smirk and her eyes widened. "Sookie Stackhouse. You stop that this instant!"

I covered my mouth and tried like heck to stifle my laugh. "Amelia, it's okay. I don't mind. Actually, I'm kind of glad you and Riley are, um, hitting it off so well. Just be careful okay? I don't want either of you to get hurt. I know you might still be hurting over Tray, but if you're honest with Riley, I think it will be fine."

She still tried to be incensed, but it quickly diminished. "Do you think so?"

"Of course. Now, if you don't need any help, I'm going back to bed. I'm still tired from last night."

"Yeah, about last night. Can I ask what happened?" She gave me an awkward smile.

"Riley thinks I'm suffering from some stress disorder thing. I think it's the same thing that Terry Bellefleur has. You know, when he starts bugging out because he's reliving a moment he experienced in the war."

Just then, a hand touched my shoulder and I yelped before turning around. Riley was standing behind me, not looking like his usually polished self. His hair was disheveled and he had morning stubble on his face. Although he was ready to go jogging, he looked like he'd been through the wringer a few times.

"Have fun last night, did you?" I laughed.

Not one shred of guilt crossed his face and he puffed out his naked chest. "Why? Sorry you didn't join us? Or did you have your own fun last night?"

I was shocked to say the least. However, instead of acting all indignant at the remark, I decided to play along. I placed a hand on his well chiseled pecs and ran it down his abs seductively. I moved closer to him and my mouth was mere centimeters away from where I had placed my hand.

I blew a stream of cool air and watched him shudder, as I grazed my lips against his skin and whispered, "You would have liked that, wouldn't you? Having two women fawn all over you, touching you, caressing you and having their way with you."

His eyes were shut tight as I glanced at his face, and I could see he was having a hard time maintaining his composure. He shifted his stance, but I kept a safe distance from the strain that was growing in his shorts. I knew it was wrong to tease him like that, but it was just too good too pass up.

Backing up, Amelia was astonished that I would do something like that. I gave her a reassuring wink that I was just playing with him, and nodded my head his way. She was smart, I'll give her that. She picked up on what I was hinting at and set down what was in her hands.

She approached Riley, and I took a step sideways. She put her hand on his abs as well and tickled his skin back and forth. Amelia went one step further though, and she placed a kiss just below one of his nipples, whispering, "Riley, is that what you would have liked; for Sookie and I to please you all night long?"

Riley groaned and I wished I could read his thoughts. On second thought, it was probably something pretty pornographic, and I didn't need to see that.

Amelia continued her ministrations, and while she was busy kissing his chest, I walked behind him and let my fingers travel up and down his sides, teasing the waistband of his shorts.

More groans escaped his lips and I could no longer contain myself. I pressed my forehead against his back and giggled like crazy. The giggling must have been contagious because Amelia started laughing right after me.

Riley pushed both of us away and headed to the living room with us following. He stared at us for the longest time, and just before he walked out the front door he turned to us and shook his head, pointing at both of us.

"You two are evil…evil. Remind me never to be in the same room alone with both of you two again." We both heard him laughing as he headed out for his morning jog.

Amelia shook my hand. "I didn't know you had it in you roomie."

"Thanks. I've learned it's kind of easy to torment Riley. It might be wrong, but it was so funny. Sometimes he expects you to react a certain way, and then you totally throw it back at him."

"I'll have to remember that. So, should I start breakfast or are you going back to bed with tall, blond, and dead?"

Instead of starting anything, we both went and took showers and changed clothes. The only plans I had today were to go through some of my things and decide what I was taking with me. Eric's house already had everything I needed, and I didn't want to take anything away from Amelia, so for the time being, I settled on some of my clothes and personal effects from the bedroom.

That meant I was going to need boxes. Since I didn't have a driver's license anymore, Amelia was going to have to drive me to the store to pick up what I needed. Eric was going to be asleep until sunset, so we cooked breakfast and waited until Riley came back.

I had a towel waiting for him upon his return and tossed it to him as he sat down in the kitchen chair. "So are we still evil?"

"Yes. I'm not speaking to you two until you apologize." He tried to look hurt, but it wasn't working.

Amelia set a plate down for her and me. "Oh, since you aren't speaking to us, then I guess you can't tell us if you want something for breakfast."

We sat down and dug into our plates, while he sat there, staring hungrily at the food. "Fine. I'm speaking to you two again. Can I please have something to eat now?"

I fixed him a plate, while we talked about what to do today. I wanted to swing by Merlotte's and visit with Sam, then go to the store and get some packing boxes. We settled on going out around noon, so we could have lunch at the bar.

While Riley went upstairs to shower and change and Amelia washed the dishes, there was a knock at the door. I wasn't surprised to see Jason standing there again. I let him in and we sat on the couch.

"How are you feeling today? You look a little better since the last time you were here."

"Uh, yeah. Well, I was kind of in shock. I thought you were gone for good."

"I know. I'm so sorry that I didn't call anyone, but I really felt it was for the best. I needed to pull myself together."

"You sure have been through a lot. How come I didn't know about any of this stuff that was happening to you?"

"I think maybe it was because I didn't want you to know, or maybe you didn't want to know. Once you were out of the house, you never did take a huge interest in my life. I guess I didn't want you to get dragged into all this supernatural stuff either. Even when you were bitten, I still didn't want you to get dragged in."

"Sook, I really am sorry I put you through all that mess with Crystal and Calvin. It was wrong of me to set you up. Can you please forgive me? When I thought you were gone, I was so lost. I didn't have any family left. I don't want to ever lose you again."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Jason, you won't lose me again. I am glad you're here though. There's something I need to tell you."

He pulled back, and I was surprised by how watery his eyes were. He wiped the tears off on his t-shirt before I could hand him a tissue. "You can tell me anything. I haven't been there for you for so long, but I'm here for you now."

"That's all I can ask for. I wanted to tell you that I'm not staying in Bon Temps. I'm moving to Shreveport, and I'll be staying with Eric for now."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. Amelia and I are going to get some boxes at lunchtime so I can pack a few things."

Jason didn't seem all that shocked over my news. "I had a feeling you were going to stay with him. I can't say as I blame you. He's seems like a decent guy, for a vampire. I heard what Bill did to you, and if he weren't stronger than me, I'd have kicked his ass by now. I don't know how you can be in the same room with him."

I patted his arm. "Thank you, but Bill and I have an understanding. I forgave him, if only to release all the emotions built up from feeling betrayed. I've learned that I have to let go if I want to find peace in my life. I think you should do the same."

"Wow. I should learn to do that too." He paused for a minute and a sad expression appeared on his face before continuing. "We won't see much of each other will we?"

"Of course we will. After all, we're family right? Besides, Shreveport isn't that far away. I've also decided that I'm going to maybe take a business course at Louisiana Tech, or somewhere close. Never in a million years did I think I'd ever step foot in a strip club, let alone own one. That being said, I'd like to take a more active role in running it, and between a few courses and Eric's business smarts, I should be okay. You can always come visit me at work."

"I haven't been to Hooligan's in awhile, but if you're there, maybe I'll stop by." Somehow, I thought he'd 'stop by' even if I wasn't there.

Riley interrupted our talk by coming down the stairs. I introduced them properly, and we made small talk until Amelia came into the living room. Jason excused himself because he was starting a late-morning shift and scurried on his way. Was it me, or was Jason acting more considerate than before? I guess it didn't matter, as long as it was for the better.

----------------------------------------------

**SAM**

Once the lunch crowd thinned out, I had every intention of driving over and seeing Sookie. I just couldn't believe she was alive and didn't tell anyone. I should be angry with her for leaving us in the dark, but I was more relieved and grateful than anything.

I hauled the last case of beer onto the bar and started putting the bottles in the front cooler, when the din of the crowd ceased. I turned and saw that Sookie, Amelia, and her friend had just come through the door.

I walked around to greet them as murmurs fluttered through the denizens; all of whom were craning their necks to take a look at the formerly dead waitress. Seemingly apprehensive to move because of the stares, I walked up to her and gave her a big hug. That calmed her enough to start moving again.

Once the three of them were seated, I had one of the waitresses take their drink and food order. "Give me a minute. I need to finish putting these bottles in the cooler."

I quickly finished my task and sat back down with them. Sookie's face had a slightly aged look to it; not necessarily in years, but more of a careworn look about her. She was obviously tired, and the trauma she had been through recently hung on her like a second skin.

While the other two ate, Sookie and I went into my office to talk privately. "Sookie, is everything okay, cher?"

"Yeah, Sam. I'm fine. I wanted to touch base with you before I left tonight."

I knew it. She was going back with Eric. "How long are you going to be gone? I assume you're going to Shreveport?"

She took a deep breath and I braced myself for her answer. "I'm not coming back, Sam. Well, at least to live anyway. I'll be back for visits, and maybe stay over with Amelia here and there. But I'm moving to Shreveport."

I grimaced. "I can't believe you're moving in with him."

"Sam Merlotte, what do you expect me to do? Should I sit in my home all day and be scared of the world? Should I wallow in self pity about how bad my life sucks? Or should I get my butt out there and try to take back every piece I can find?"

She may have looked tired, but she certainly had some fight left in her. "That's not what I meant, Sookie."

She settled back down. "I know. I think too much has happened to me lately and I need a complete change. I'm sure if I was going to live by myself or with a friend you wouldn't care so much, but I have a feeling your attitude has more to do with Eric than anything."

I flat out told her the truth. "I don't trust him."

"You never have trusted him. Isn't it more important that I trust him? I do, you know. I trust him with my life, just as I trust you with my life."

I never realized she felt that way. "Sookie, I'll always be here to protect you. I think Eric manipulates you too much, but you're love for him blinds you to it."

"That's not fair, Sam. Eric has always been honest with me. So maybe he doesn't tell me everything, but what he does tell me is the truth."

"What about the little situation with the knife? He manipulated you into giving it to him in front of someone, so they'd see that you two are pledged…married…whatever you want to call it."

"I am still miffed at him for not telling me what was happening until it was too late, but in all fairness, Sam, I didn't open the package or question him either. I'm sure if I had asked, he would have told me."

I got up and walked around to the other side of my desk and leaned back against it. "I don't want to see you get hurt again, that's all."

"I know what you're referring to, Sam. Eric is nothing like Bill. Look, I appreciate your words, but I can take care of myself. Everyone keeps telling me I'm stronger than I think, so maybe they're right."

I had to believe that. In some ways, she did seem stronger, like she had developed a little fire in her belly. It could also be her stubbornness, which goodness knows I've seen enough of. Time will tell.

We chatted a few more minutes before joining the others. They had finished lunch and their chairs were scooted together as they chatted intimately. I hated interrupting, but we sat down with them anyway.

Over the next hour, I learned more than I cared to about Riley Cooper and his background. No matter where she went, Sookie always ended up with some supe. It would be hypocritical of me, though, to admonish her bringing another one into her life, and I hoped he wouldn't turn out like some of the other no good supes she'd come across.

As we talked, I also noticed that Amelia was very into Riley, and vice versa. That eased my mind some, knowing Riley wouldn't be taking his place in line as one of Sookie's suitors. I've had my own run-ins with Eric, and believe you me, you do not want to get on his bad side.

I drifted back into the conversation when Sookie announced they were leaving to run an errand. "I was hoping we'd have more time to talk."

"Sorry Sam, but we need to run to the store for boxes. I want to pack up some of my clothes this afternoon to take back with me."

"Boxes? Why didn't you say so? I have a whole pile out back you can have. I also have some packing tape in my office."

She hugged me and thanked me for the offer, so we went out back and loaded a few of them into the back seat and trunk of the car. We said our goodbyes and I watched as they took off down the road, wondering when I'd see her again.

---------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

We moved the boxes from the car to the living room. I wasn't sure how many could fit into Eric's car, especially with Riley in the back seat, so I thought I'd just pack my immediate needs into a couple of them and come back for the rest.

There was a message on the answering machine from Mr. Cataliades, so while I called him back, Riley and Amelia decided to go for a walk. It turned out that he was able to cut through some red tape and expedite a few things, so I could get a new social security card and then apply for a driver's license. That was good news because I didn't want to have to rely on other people to drive me around, nor did I want to always have to wait until Eric got up in the evening to run errands.

It was a little strange, packing what clothes and personal items to take, while Eric slept in my bed, but there wasn't really a chance of him waking up. I'd woken him before, but it was only in extreme cases.

Once I was done, I taped up three boxes and put them in the living room. Riley and Amelia weren't back from their walk yet, and I was getting a little sleepy, so I went back down the hall and used the bathroom before sneaking back into the bedroom. I stripped down to my panties and slid into the bed next to Eric, nestling my head on his chest before falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------

_I was walking along the beach and came across a beach chair nestled in the sand. I looked around and no one was there, so I sat down and watched the sun setting. It was the most interesting shades of orange, purple, and pink I had ever seen. In fact, it was so beautiful, that my eyes almost teared up from it._

_As the sun pierced the horizon and continued its descent, I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye approaching. The person was too far away for me to identify who it was, but they looked vaguely familiar. It was definitely a very tall male, of that I was sure, his longish hair waving around from the ocean breeze._

_Just as the person's face started to become clearer, something was wrapped around my eyes. At first I thought it was Eric, playing games with me, but then someone grabbed my arms from behind and something was shoved into my mouth._

_I struggled to break free, but whoever had me was very strong. I tried shoving the gag out of my mouth with my tongue, but what felt like a piece of cloth was tied around my mouth, holding it in place. My legs kicked out, meeting only air, until they were grabbed and held in place as well._

_My wrists and ankles were tied with ropes and I was yanked out of the chair. I had no idea where they were taking me or who even had me; and what happened to that person I saw walking down the beach. Didn't they see me being taken? Why didn't they run to help?_

_The roaring sound of the ocean was getting stronger, and I was being forcibly dragged by my feet down toward the water. The sand below me became wetter and I was struck with how cold the water felt against my sun-heated skin. The sand that stuck to me became muddied with the water, and I gave a muffled cry at the pain of my hair being pulled with each step._

_I wriggled and twisted my body the best I could, but it was a futile attempt. My captor was pulling me deeper and deeper into the water until my body was covered and the waves were beginning to roll over my head. I breathed through my nose as best as I could, and fought to keep my head above it all, but it was no use._

_Water quickly covered me and I was drowning. This was it, I was dying for sure. I rolled over and over in the water in one last attempt to work my way back to shore, but my body was rapidly giving out. It was as if someone had attached cement weights to my bindings._

_I didn't want to leave yet. I wasn't ready. Suddenly, I heard someone call out. I could barely register what they were saying through the density of the water, but it sounded like my name._

_The figure of a man loomed over me, and I barely recognized him as the man that was walking along the beach earlier. He bent forward and his hands grabbed my shoulders. Finally, someone was going to help me._

_How could I have been so wrong? Instead of pulling me up and out of the water, his hands held me down, causing me to find one last burst of energy to struggle against him._

_Why would he do this to me? Why wasn't he helping me? I was having trouble thinking anymore, as my body began to grow numb and lifeless. Darkness filled my mind and I was sinking into nothingness. I was dead._

_But if I was dead, how could I still have consciousness? Somewhere in the distance, out of the blackness, I heard shouting. It was fuzzy at first, but it slowly gravitated towards me. I realized when it came closer that it was saying my name. Someone was calling to me, but who was here with me? I was all alone, in the dark._

_The voice came closer and closer, until it was practically shouting in my ear. An explosion of light nearly blinded me, and I closed my eyes tightly and tried to let it pass. I had no idea what it was, but it was followed by a gripping pain running through my chest._

_I started shaking and thought I was going into convulsions, when I discerned that it wasn't me. I felt a pair of hands on me. Someone was shaking me._

My eyes popped open and I gasped for air. When my vision came into focus, I wasn't in the water and I certainly wasn't dead. Eric was kneeling over me, his face full of fear.

When my brain functioned again and I was able to speak, I started crying. "You didn't save me. You didn't rescue me. Why didn't you come and get me? I hate you."

I don't know why I was saying these things to him, but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't really mean it and deep down it couldn't have been helped. He did everything he could to help me.

When I gained control of my thoughts, tears spilled from the corners of my eyes, and the words tumbled from my lips so fast I hoped I was saying it right. "Oh my god Eric, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It isn't true; I don't hate you. I love you Eric, please believe that."

He stroked my face and tried to calm me down through the bond. "I know you love me and I love you. It was just a dream, that's all. I promise you, no one is ever going to hurt you again."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. He positioned himself against my side and we lay there for a few minutes, allowing me to fully regain my composure. _Damn these nightmares_. There had to be a way to put an end to them.

"I'm going to have to talk to Cassie about this. Maybe there's something she can do to help me. These nightmares can't continue, or else I'm going to fall apart all over again. I know I have a long way to go, but they aren't helping any." I paused for a moment or two and, as Eric ran his fingers through my hair, I mused. "It's a shame you can't glamour me."

"Even if I could, Sookie, I would not do it. To forever bury those feelings deep inside you or make you forget would be just like bottling them up. Sooner or later, you would latch onto them again and you would experience then what you are now. It's best to deal with it and hopefully move on."

Turning on my side away from him, I mumbled softly into my pillow that he was right.

"What was that my love?" I wasn't in the habit of repeating myself, and he damn well knows he heard me. He just wanted me to say it again, only louder. Eric propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over me. I pretended my eyes were shut, but still peeked out of the corner of one.

He had the widest grin on his face. "You'll have to speak up Sookie. I'm an old vampire, and I don't hear so well."

A loud snort escaped me. "I know what you're trying to do, and you're not going to get me to say it again. You heard me the first time."

"Hmm, I hear a challenge being laid down," he flipped me over on my back and I yelped, "and as you know, I never back down from a challenge."

It was pointless for me to push against his chest, but I tried anyway. All it got me was him grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head with one of his hands.

His other hand reached down, and another smile spread across his lips as he lightly ran his fingers up and down my side. I squealed and jerked away from him, but his stealth-like movements were no match for me.

Eric repeated his actions, but with more determination. I still wasn't giving in though, and stood my ground, giggling like a mad woman. "I'm very familiar with all forms of torture, älskare. Don't think I won't outlast you and your stubbornness."

The tickling continued for goodness knows how long before I finally yelled, tears streaming down my face from laughter, "Okay, okay…you win. I'll say it."

Stopping just long enough, he waited for me to say it. "You're right. I said you were right."

He crushed his lips to mine and let go of my hands, finally. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and entwined my fingers into his hair to deepen the kiss. Eric had over a thousand years to practice and it showed. I could kiss this man for hours and never tire of it.

When we broke it off, mainly so I could breathe, he suggested we take a shower and see what's going on before we leave for the evening. My mood turned a little sad at the prospect of leaving my home for good, and Eric reassured me that it would always be my home, for as long as I wanted.

By the time Eric and I emerged from the shower, clean and sated for the moment, a wonderful aroma wafted through the door and my stomach growled. I wasn't sure what Amelia was cooking, but it was making me salivate.

Eric and I made our way to the kitchen, and I was surprise to see Riley standing over the stove, stirring. "Are you making dinner?"

"I figured since this is your last night here, we should have something special. We went to the grocery store to pick up a few things."

Amelia came in from the back porch, carrying a plate of chocolate brownies and shooed us into the living room. Since we weren't allowed into the kitchen, Eric and I loaded the boxes into his car and sat on the porch waiting.

"Eric, what do you think de Castro is going to do to me?" I'm not sure why I asked just then, but it seemed significant.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. Patrick has one or two spies in Felipe's camp, but everything is very quiet; almost too quiet. Even Victor Madden doesn't know what Felipe may be planning, and he is the second in command."

That was very unsettling, to say the least. Another major disaster was looming on the horizon, and yet again, yours truly was going to be caught in the middle. Only this time, there would be no tug-of-war with me as the flag. This flag was going to break the rope in half.

"I don't trust Victor Madden. Do you know why the Pythoness wants to see me?"

He put his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled up to him. "I don't trust Madden either, but he has provided us with valuable information at risk to his own life. I wish I knew what the Pythoness wanted with you. I do not like that she is being so secretive, especially when whatever she is planning is being backed by the Council."

The uneasiness I felt before rose up a notch in my throat and I swallowed hard. Before I had a chance to ask another question though, Amelia came out to announce dinner was ready.

Eric stood and said that he was going over to see Bill while I ate. Not that he minded watching me eat, but I'm sure it had more to do with this de Castro business. Meanwhile, Amelia sat down next to me, looking very concerned.

"Okay roomie, spill. You're getting worry lines."

"It's nothing. I'm just being overly concerned about this takeover business, and that I am going to be used as a pawn again."

"Oh, that's all. I thought it was something serious." She rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously, Sook, you have so many people in your corner to protect you. Nothing's going to happen."

A voice came from the doorway to the house. "You should listen to her Sookie. You have a lot of people looking out for you, including yourself. I admire how strong and courageous of a woman you are. When you found out about all this business brewing, you could have run again. Instead, you found inner strength to not back down and not let anyone push you around."

My shoulders sagged as I listened to the words. "I don't feel strong and courageous."

"Well, you are; and when the time is right, you'll feel it too."

Was that some ominous prediction Riley just gave me? I eyed him closely for any signs, although I wasn't sure what signs I was looking for. I decided to break the tension that was obviously building. "So, let's go eat okay. I'm starving and I want to know what smells so good."

Even with American ingredients, Riley managed to make an Irish beef stew laced with Guinness. It really brought out the flavors of the herbs and spices that were added. I don't usually go for food laden with alcohol, but this was delicious.

By the time we were done and cleaning up the dishes, Eric had returned with a determined look on his face. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but my instincts told me to leave it alone. I was happy that Eric and I were starting to open up with each other, but I knew there were still things he couldn't tell me.

After promising Amelia that I'd call her every day, I stepped over to the car so she and Riley could say a proper goodbye. Now that he knew what my house and Eric's house looked like, I had a feeling he was going to be popping back here a lot.

As we drove back down the highway toward Shreveport, I was both excited and anxious. A fresh start was exactly what I needed to breathe life back into me. However, I just couldn't scratch that annoying little itch in the back of my head; the one that told me my old life wasn't quite through with me yet.

-----------------------------------------------

**Again, my thanks to FDM and Rox for keeping me on the right path with this story. Loves to you all! Oh, and FDM, you can have Riley now. I know you were upset because of how bad they teased him LOL. He's yours to comfort *smirks*.**

**I loved reading all the responses I got from everyone about any kind of timeframe after a breakup/loss of a significant other. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much to Sunkisz for being my eyes on this chapter! *puss puss***

**Before you start to read, I want to pimp out the newest contest by Zigster and Yogagal ****http://www . fanfiction . net/~EricandhisGreatPumpkin ****(take away the spaces)**

**I hope you all participate! And now, on with the show!**

---------------------------------------------

**FELIPE**

I pushed the button on the intercom. "Get in here now!"

The door flew open and Sandy Seachrest, my Field Lieutenant for Louisiana, burst into my office with vampire speed. "You called, sir?"

"Yes. I just received an interesting call. It seems that someone has not been truthful with me. I need you to do some investigating. I've summoned Eric Northman here next week, however after what I just learned, those plans may change."

"What would you like me to investigate?"

"Rumors have surfaced that Ms. Stackhouse's demise may have been a premature assumption. One of my contacts at the Shreveport courthouse has called to say papers were filed to change her status from deceased to alive. The rumor is either false, she has been turned, or her death was greatly exaggerated. I want you to find out which one is true…immediately."

She hurried out of the office to do my bidding. I sat back and scratched my chin, musing to myself that it would be incredibly interesting if the rumors were true. My plan to take over Whitehorse's territories would soon be coming to light, so-to-speak, and when it did, I wanted there to be nothing in the way of him surrendering himself to me.

I had already set things in motion that would begin to undermine his finances. Although she could not read vampire minds, Ms. Stackhouse would have afforded me an advantage by reading his human's minds. After her so-called death, I had to make alterations to my plans, but they continued nearly uninterrupted.

Once I had Utah, New Mexico, and Arizona under my belt, it would not be long before I chose a new battle ground. Perhaps I should have let the dust settle longer after the Louisiana-Arkansas takeover, maybe thirty or forty years, but I refused to let any grass grow under my feet. Onwards and upwards. That was my goal.

While I waited, I set about taking care of a few local matters. Some of my underlings were causing a stir on the strip the other night and in order to satisfy Senator Thompson, I needed to make an example of them. How dare he tell me what to do with my subjects, but I assumed that's the price you pay for having to placate the human politicos in this bloody town. Mostly I gave out sanctions. For the one who started all the commotion, I signed a warrant for his final death.

It abhorred me to reduce my ranks, but one was not going to cripple me; especially one that would not be missed. He had given me trouble several times before and I had warned him what would happen. Although I did find it amusing to see his t-shirt, "Mainstreaming is for Pussies", I wanted his punishment to serve as a reminder to other vampires, that this is what happens when you do not obey me.

By the time I had finished, Sandy had returned from making her phone calls. "Ms. Seachrest, what did you discover?"

"Well, sir, I made some phone calls and had the documents faxed to me. From what I've read, Ms. Stackhouse is very much alive. In fact, I dug a little deeper and she is staying with Mr. Northman right now. According to the legal documents filed, her body did drift out; however, she was found and nursed back to health. She had amnesia, but only recently regained her memories."

I took the file from her and dismissed her with a wave of my hand. Thumbing through the faxed copies, I wondered just how much of that story was true. Being found and nursed back to health was plausible, but having amnesia until recently? It seemed too convenient for my tastes.

No matter. Sookie Stackhouse will be mine. Not only would she make an excellent addition to my retinue, but I could tell she had many 'hidden' talents. I know what Madden told me about the knife exchange, but perhaps they were both unaware that until there is a blood sharing ceremony involving the implement, it doesn't mean a thing that she just handed him the knife. He is my subject and will do what I say.

There was no doubt in my mind that Eric knew ahead of time that she was alive. If he didn't, he should have reported it as soon as she came back. The proper thing to do would be to make an example of him and sentence him to final death. Instead, I sat back and thought about how to use this knowledge to my advantage. I decided to take the direct approach and picked up the phone, dialing his number.

"_Northman, it is your King. I understand you have some news for me?" A smile spread across my lips as he feigned ignorance._

"_Indeed you are not sure what news I am talking about. I am talking about the fact that Ms. Stackhouse is alive and well, so it seems." He was silent for a few moments, perhaps choosing his words carefully._

_He spewed forth a discourse of what was in the report in lying in front of me, verbatim; as if it were rehearsed._

"_How unfortunate for her. I do hope she is much better. Where is she now?"_

_My smile turned into a smirk, as he told me she was with her family; another lie to add to the hole; keep digging Northman. Your grave will be finished before we even meet._

"_It upsets me that you did not inform me immediately upon her return." I paused to let the implication of that sentence sink into his mind. "However, it is an understandable oversight, given the nature of her disappearance and return, and your relationship with her. I assume you are with her and her family now. For now, I want a full report the moment you get back to Shreveport._

_Also, given the current circumstances, I am canceling our meeting. I will notify you when it has been rescheduled."_

I hung up and reviewed the conversation to keep it fresh in my mind. I could easily find a way to rid myself of this albatross around my neck. However, too many eyes are watching, and even as a lowly Sheriff, Eric had garnered an exceptional reputation for himself. To have him disappear and take her would raise too many questions.

I leafed through so many scenarios in my mind on how I could make her mine, short of just sending someone to take her. There had to be a way of doing it, without anyone challenging me.

Aha! As the Americans say, 'A lightbulb above my head went off'. Ms. Stackhouse was under my formal protection. From this latest development, I could hardly count on Eric Northman to protect one of my prized assets, now could I, especially when he's proved to be devious and calculating. I felt the corner of my mouth curl into a sneer.

"Ms. Seachrest, I need you in my office now. Bring the blonde with you."

A few minutes later, Sandy strolled into my office, followed by a young blonde woman. I moved over to the couch in my office and motioned for the blonde to kneel at my feet. Sandy sat opposite me in one of the leather chairs.

"I want you to arrange a gala; a black tie affair. We are going to welcome back Ms. Stackhouse from the dead, as well as announce to everyone my formal protection of her."

"Do you have a timeframe for this event, my King?" Sandy was jotting down a few notes.

Hmm, how soon would I want this to come to fruition? My plan to ruin Whitehorse had begun, but I needed time to let the turmoil sink in. "Humans are very into holidays here. I think the fourth of July will be appropriate. We shall hold it here at my estate. The grand ballroom will do nicely."

"Will you want fireworks, sir?"

"Naturally. You may go now. I will leave it up to you to work out all the details." Oh yes, there would be fireworks, but not the kind that anyone expected.

Sandy shut the door behind her and I leaned back, motioning for the blonde to finally move. "Strip."

She kneeled in front of me, and in one fluid movement, she pulled off the filmy dress she was wearing. Her breasts were so pink and ripe, just aching for my touch. She parted my legs, so she could situate her body against the cool leather of the couch, and I reached down to pinch and pull at her nipples.

The smell of her arousal caused my nostrils to flare, and I leaned forward to within centimeters of her lips. "Do it just how I like and you shall be rewarded."

The blonde nodded and I reclined back, stretching out my legs on either side of her. She straightened out her back and careened her neck so it was level with the obvious bulge in my pants. The feel of her lips on the button and then zipper was enough to force a growl from me.

Only after the zipper was down, did I lift up and pull my pants down far enough for her. I was not wearing underwear, so it would be easier for her to wrap her lips around my very hard cock. I rested one arm on the back of the couch, while the other threaded into her curly blonde locks.

I watched as her head bobbed up and down over my raging erection, nibbling and licking her way up and down. A few times, I managed to still her head and slowly fuck her mouth. My thoughts wandered and I imagined that soon, very soon, it would be Ms. Stackhouse's mouth servicing me instead of this willing donor.

The more I reflected on it, I watched the blonde hair still bobbing up and down on me and a wave of pleasure rolled through my body as my fangs descended. Yes, Ms. Stackhouse would be mine in every sense of the word.

Just the idea of her pleasuring me in such a manner and in all different ways caused my balls to tighten and I held the blonde's head in place as I shot my load down her throat. After she cleaned me off, I pulled her onto the couch, and as I plunged two fingers into her sopping wet pussy, I bit down on her breast, drinking deeply.

Her muscles contracted around my fingers and she came screaming as I knew she would. I cleaned the bite marks, and pushed my fingers into her mouth to let her lick up her own juices. I was not about to do it for her. The only one I truly wanted to taste was within my grasp. I could wait until then.

I threw the blonde her dress and dismissed her as I once again reclined back into the cushions, sated for the moment. Oh yes, she would be mine, and very soon.

-----------------------------------------------------

**RILEY**

Damn, she's getting too good at this. Sookie popped out of my grasp once more. We had been playing a form of hide-and-seek around the house, both inside and out. I anticipated her next move this time, and before she could tap me on the shoulder, I whirled around and grabbed her arms, earning me a yelp and a giggle.

"Enough for today, okay. You're wearing me out Stackhouse." I panted a bit because it was actually exhausting both mentally and physically to practice that much teleporting.

At least we got to a point where she was able to teleport with one extra person. I didn't know if I had the strength in me to teach her to teleport with more than that. That took years of mental exercise and concentration. Something I'd been lacking recently.

She popped out to get us something to drink and I sat down in the gazebo while I waited. It had been almost two weeks since we left Bon Temps and headed back to Shreveport. I was really enjoying my visit, but I felt like I was overstaying my welcome in Eric's house.

He didn't seem to mind it too much, but of course, it's not always easy to read vampires. He definitely didn't mind it the other night when we had our own little 'workout session'.

While Sookie was upstairs with her therapist, Eric and I had taken the time to bond, in a sense. He had asked me if I would show him a few Varma Ati techniques. I was reluctant at first, but agreed. I was not going to show him the most deadly ones though. If he wanted to learn those, he could find another Asan to instruct him.

Most of my days were spent training with Sookie or exploring the area, but my nights were spent with Amelia. She was something else, and I think I fell for her the moment I met her. Her hazel eyes sparkled as the sun reflected off the golden flecks in her eyes. Her kisses tasted as sweet as honey. I knew I should had taken it slow, particularly since she was getting over losing her boyfriend, but I couldn't help myself.

I'd been single too long and searching for the right girl to compliment my life. Leave it to me to finally find someone who accepted me for who I am, and she had to live on another continent. Sure, I could do the whole popping in and out thing, but it would grow old, and the difference in time zones wouldn't be appealing.

It was late Saturday afternoon and this was supposed to be my last weekend here. I had to get back home or my brother was going to disown me. My brother Charles, well half-brother, was a partner in the practice, along with our cousin Mina. My patients were well covered, but I was only supposed to be gone for a week.

I had called yesterday to check in and Charlie was already getting on my back about coming home. I told him I'd be home when I got home and hung up. He could be a real demon sometimes, literally. Charlie was about three-quarters demon and one-quarter human – different mothers.

Mina, on the other hand, was a full witch. She was the eldest of Grace's two children and had gone to medical school about the same time I did. After completing our residency at the local hospital, we joined Charlie in his already established practice.

Sookie returned with some lemonade for both of us and we sat and talked a little as the sun started setting. Her eyes echoed her pleading words for me to stay a little longer, but I had to get back to work.

My shoulders dropped. "I'm going to miss you a lot."

"Me too. But you can always come for a visit, now that you know what the house looks like, as well as my own house." She grinned cheekily.

Heat rushed to my cheeks. What the hell? Was I blushing?

_Of course you're blushing, idiot. You've been screwing her best friend since you got here._

_But she knows that. That's why she's grinning, stupid._

_Yeah, but you don't have to let her in on just how much you like Amelia._

_She probably already knows. You know how girls talk. Wait. Do I really like her that much?_

_Dude, do you even have to ask? Do you really want me to answer that?_

_But I just met her._

_You're point?_

Boy my conscious could be unsympathetic at times. Could I fall that hard and that fast for someone? I guess it's possible. When you've been searching for the right person most of your life, you kind of know instinctively when you found her.

I knew I had feelings for Sookie when we first met, but she was not only emotionally unavailable, she was also physically unavailable. I would never take advantage of a woman in that kind of situation. No, the feelings I have for her were clearly different than those for Amelia. Sookie was turning out to be such a good friend, but I could actually see myself settling down with Amelia.

Sookie went back to the house first, wanting to be with Eric when he woke up. I sat and thought about Amelia and something stirred deep within me at the idea of waking up to her every morning. I could definitely get used to that.

When the last bit of sun disappeared over the trees, I walked back in the house to take a shower. Donning my black trousers and a burgundy button down shirt for this evening's festivities, I finished off the outfit with my new black sports jacket.

As I came downstairs Sookie and Eric were in the living room snuggling. "Snazzy." She grinned, but Eric's face deadpanned.

"Well, I do clean up good, as you told me once before. Good evening, Eric."

"Riley. You're off to see the witch?" Sookie hit his chest with the back of her hand and gave him a pointed look. "I mean Amelia?"

I wondered what that was about. "Uh, yeah. I'm going back to Castlebar on Monday morning, and want to spend as much time with her as possible. I have to be at work on Tuesday."

"But you'll be back in the morning right?" Sookie looked a little dismayed.

"Of course. I thought maybe I could take you two out to dinner tomorrow night, along with Amelia, as a thank you for your hospitality."

"That's so sweet of you Riley, but it's not necessary. We love having you here." I'm not so sure Eric would agree with that, but he did seem to tolerate me as long as I was helping Sookie.

I glanced at my watch. "I've got to go, but I'll see you later. We can have one last session tomorrow, if you're up for it."

"Let's just play it by ear okay. I think we've been working really hard this past week. I know I still have a lot to learn, but I think I've got the basics down, right?"

My lips curled into a smile. "Yes, you're an excellent student. You should be able to practice on your own as well. Have a good evening you two." I walked out the back door onto the porch and disappeared.

----------------------------------------

**ERIC**

Sookie liked to be next to me when I woke up for the evening, and I appreciated that. I also liked feeling her warm body curled up against me as my eyes opened. She always looked so peaceful. Sometimes, though, she forgets that I tend to wake up before the sun sets.

Tonight, as soon as she lay down, I turned quickly and pinned her arms down to the bed. She pretended to be surprised, and as she gasped I crashed my lips to hers in a long passionate kiss.

I nuzzled her neck, kissing and nibbling my way up and down her neck. "Mmm, I always love how your skin smells of sunlight."

"Eric, I want to go out tonight with you, to Fangtasia."

It was a sudden announcement, but one that I had heard before. She had already bugged me about this a few days ago, and I had put my foot down and said I wanted her to stay home where it was safer.

"Sookie, we've talked about this before. I don't think it's wise for you to go out."

"Eric, I've been cooped up in this house long enough. You won't even let me go to the grocery store or take a walk around the block. I'm going stir crazy. Thanks to Mr. Cataliades, I have my social security card now, and I applied for a new driver's license yesterday. I'd like to be able to use it once I get it back."

I cupped her face and ran my thumb over her cheek. "I'm only trying to protect you, keep you safe."

She pulled away and sat up. "I get that, and for once I'm glad that you're being a little high-handed. However, you can't shelter me from everything. I need to be able to go out and do things for myself. Cassie agrees with me, or did you forget her little chat with you?"

How could I forget being lectured by Sookie's therapist? I wanted to break her neck for telling me what I should and shouldn't do where Sookie was concerned, but I graciously accepted her words of wisdom. "I do not wish to argue with you about this."

"We're not arguing. Even you get to leave this house." She turned and looked me dead in the eyes. "Ever since we came back from Bon Temps, you've been on edge. Your meeting was cancelled, right? Isn't that a good thing?"

Was it? She was still waiting for an answer. I said I would always tell her the truth. The invitations had come by messenger to Fangtasia. I got up and went to my office to retrieve them. I placed one in her hands and she opened it, pulling out its contents. Her eyes widened as she read it.

_Felipe de Castro_

_King of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas_

_Cordially invites you to his July 4__th__ Summer Gala_

_To be held at his estate in Las Vegas_

_Sheriffs must RSVP with the names of the people in their party_

_Along with enjoying the warm summer night, we will also be honoring_

_Ms. Sookie Stackhouse_

_For her bravery in saving the life of the King._

_She will be awarded the highest honor a human can receive – formal protection._

"Felipe is up to something more than just the takeover. I feel it deep within me."

"What does this have to do with me going to the bar with you tonight? He'd be stupid to try anything in front of witnesses." Part of me thought she was being to blasé about the situation, but another part was enjoying the change in her disposition.

I dressed casually and went down into the living room while she came down and fussed in the kitchen. She still clung to me for protection above all else, but she was showing definite signs of independence again. I would never deny her the one thing she desired, but it made me wonder how much independence she was going to want.

Smells of whatever she was making permeated the air, but not in a sickening way. I was often fascinated by human's reactions to food. I found their expressions to particular dishes to be curious. Sookie floated into the room and I beckoned to her.

"Come and sit with me." I pulled her onto my lap. As I embraced her, she rested her head on my shoulder. I wanted to speak further about her coming tonight, but footsteps on the stairs alerted me to Riley approaching.

We exchanged a few pleasantries until he left for his date with the witch. That reminded me, I was going to have to speak with Sookie about that little backhand she gave me. She had asked me earlier, for her sake, to try and use people's names instead of designations.

I told her I would try, but I would need to impress upon her that she cannot correct me in front of others, especially other vampires. It would undermine my position and authority, and ultimately her safety.

One look in her eyes and there was no use in resisting any further. I could not deny her the chance to stretch her legs and interact with others. This was not a fairytale and she was not a princess to be locked away in some tower so evil could not touch her.

"I have a few things to attend to in the office upstairs. Why don't you eat and then get changed. I would like to get there early to address the staff."

While she finished supper, I showered quickly and changed before heading into my office. I sent a text to Pam informing her of our company this evening. Until all this mess was over, I wanted everyone to be vigilant about security. Pam would take first position at the door, as always.

As I was taking care of some business, I heard the shower running. I stopped what I was doing and closed my eyes, picturing her beautiful naked body as droplets of water trickled down her smooth skin. My straining erection pressed against the tight zipper in my jeans and my fangs descended half way down. To have become instantly hard at a mere thought of her was both irritating and pleasing.

Sookie was my mate in every sense of the word. True, there were things that I could not give her, but from what I have discovered over time, relationships are about give and take; a compromise if you will.

This was something I was not used to. I believe I did love Sookie, and I meant it when I told her, but did I really understand what love was? When I was human, we mated for completely different reasons. Love was not a huge factor in whom one married, not like it is today. After I was turned, I tried desperately to cling to my humanity and retain the emotions that began to drain from me.

Even with Penelope, I had not experienced the feelings I have when I am with Sookie. She breathes life into my undead body. She warms my cool skin with her touch. Her compassion and understanding, her forgiveness and intelligence are immeasurable, and fascinate me every time she lays them to bear.

So much time had passed for me and seeing what life has had to offer has grown tiresome. I now find myself wanting to experience life through her eyes; to discover all the little nuances I had missed or ignored over the years. With Sookie by my side, I now wanted to show her the world and take her to places she never even dreamed of going.

I wanted to protect her from those who would do her harm. I would provide for her every need to the best of my ability. When two humans are joined, they commit themselves to one another. In essence, that was what the knife was that she presented to me. She was bonding herself to me, and I to her; committing ourselves to each other for a lifetime.

So could I sit here, knowing all that and say I was in love with Sookie Stackhouse? If that is what love is, then yes, I am in love with her. That is something I do not take very lightly either.

I closed my eyes and willed away my erection. My desire to take her at this moment was immense, but it would have to wait. We would have plenty of time to be intimate. The light scent of Obsession drifted into the room and caused my nostrils to flare.

When my eyes opened, a vision of beauty stood in the doorway. Her blonde tresses were curled around her bare shoulders. The dark blue halter dress she was wearing accentuated her curves in all the right places. The bottom of the dress fanned out just below her knees, and I made a circular motion with my finger. She twirled around and the skirt flared out, revealing her tanned thighs to me.

I removed something from the desk quicker than she could see and put it in my pocket. Walking over to her, I held out her arms. "You look beautiful, Sookie, as always."

In truth, she did look beautiful. However, it hadn't escaped me that she also looked a little thinner and more tired than usual. Maybe that would change in time. I removed the red leather box from my pocket and placed it in her hand.

"It would please me if you would wear this tonight."

Her brows arched. "What's this?"

We sat on the couch and I watched as she slowly opened it. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh Eric, you shouldn't have! Thank you."

She lifted the gold necklace from the box and the small charm dangled at the end of it. "It's gorgeous. Is that a ruby? I've never seen one that deep red before."

I took it from her and fastened it around her neck. The charm I picked out was a heart inside an 18 karat yellow gold cage. Tiny diamonds surrounded a black onyx at its base.

My palm pressed it into her smooth skin. "It's actually not a ruby. It's a crystal heart that has been infused with my blood. That is my gift to you; to know that you have my heart and my blood wherever you go."

I hoped she truly realized the significance of my gift. Her fingers traced over the golden cage and she studied it. It fell between her breasts and she wrapped her arms around me, kissing me. Her kisses were always so sweet and passionate. I pulled away finally, and looked into her eyes.

"Shall we go?" She went and grabbed her shoes before we headed out the door and to the bar.

-------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

As we drove toward Fangtasia, my hand reached up and grasped the charm on the end of the necklace. This was such a surprise, and it was exquisite. Some people may think it weird to wear someone else's blood around your neck, but the importance of his gesture was not lost on me.

In a way, Eric was new to all of this relationship stuff, as was I. I was sure there'd be bumps and bruises along the way, but as long as we were open and honest with each other, we could overcome anything. Then again, to admit that two people could overcome anything could be a forewarning of things to come.

We entered through the employee entrance in the back, and Eric immediately whisked me into his office. "Please stay in here until I come back."

He had wanted to talk to the staff about something, and I assumed that something was me. It was probably better for him to do it alone. I sat in his chair and patiently waited for about ten minutes before he came back into the office. I rose up out of the chair, but he stopped me.

"The staff is aware of your presence. I would like it if you remained in here for the evening. However, if you feel you need to venture out, you should be well protected."

Okay, he was being a little high-handed again, but who could blame him. I allowed it for now, but sooner or later, the stronger I felt, the more he was going to have to back off. I moved to the couch so he could sit at his desk and reached inside my purse, pulling out a familiar leather-bound journal.

"What is that, dear one?"

"It's a new journal. Grace gave one to me, but I filled that last week. Riley got me this one when he was out with Amelia. I've been writing down everything I'm thinking and feeling, so I don't bottle it up. It's actually been helping a lot."

We sat quietly in his office, me journaling and him typing away on his computer. The first visitor to the office was Felicia. I hadn't even asked for anything, yet she brought me a gin and tonic. She was still nervous and fidgety around me, which was silly. You'd think by now she would have gotten over all that nonsense.

She welcomed me back and mentioned that Hooligan's was doing well in my absence. "Have you been there?"

She glanced toward Eric, and he nodded slightly, but did not look up at her. "I tend bar three nights a week here and then three nights there."

"Thanks for letting me know." She set the drink down and quickly left the room. "Eric, I'd like to go to the club this week to see how things are going."

"If that is what you desire, then we can go early enough, so you can look around and we can go over some of the changes that were made. I took the liberty of updating the look, and changed the office around, but for the most part it is still the same."

"I'm sure you've taken good care of it. That's why I asked you to run it. You have such a keen business mind. I don't think I could ever do that place justice in running it by myself. I even thought about asking Jason to help out there, but that would be like putting the fox in the hen house and locking the door."

That got me a huge laugh from the Viking. "You certainly do know your brother well. He has done some growing since you have been away, though. I suppose it is a side effect of Niall's kiss."

"What? You didn't tell me that Niall gave Jason a gift too. Do you know what it was?" I doubt he was keeping it from me on purpose, but he could have mentioned it during any one of our talks.

"According to the Pythoness, he was given the gifts of humility, compassion, and understanding."

My eyebrows raised and then furrowed. "Well, that explains some of his behavior. I would really like to talk to the Pythoness. She seems to know a lot about me, even when I was gone."

"I imagine that she will want to see you soon enough, especially since Felipe is suddenly holding this summer gala."

True enough, so why was I dreading that day. What could she possibly want to talk to me about? I didn't have time to speculate long, as a knock on the door interrupted us. Pam walked in without waiting for Eric to respond, and she gazed down at me.

"Sookie, darling, there you are. I thought maybe you had gone home and decided not to join us after all."

"Is there something you need Pam?" Eric didn't look offended, but he did seem annoyed as to what she wanted with me.

"Yes. I need Sookie to join me…with your permission of course." I never got the chance to protest as Pam grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch.

"Now Sookie, what good is it sitting here in this dreary office, when you could be enjoying yourself much more out there. The vermin are quite entertaining this evening."

I noticed that Eric shot her a look of disapproval, yet somehow that never stopped her relentless teasing and antagonizing. I thought he might yell at her or put his foot down, but he surprised me. "Sookie, I am going to be working on area business for awhile. If you like, you can go out front with Pam and enjoy yourself."

As comfortable as I was staying in the office, the muffled beat of the music was calling to me. I hadn't felt like dancing in ages, and I really did like dancing. Pam led me out to the bar, and she was right. There must have been a full moon or something because there were a fair number of fangbangers dressed in an assortment of weird gothic attire, or lack of attire

A few heads did turn as Pam and I walked over to Eric's table and ordered drinks while we talked, but no one approached us. I finished my second gin and tonic of the night, and was definitely feeling the music, especially when the tempo switched from hard and fast, to a slightly more danceable and sensual beat. Pam's fangs ran down some and she grabbed my hand again, yanking me out on the dance floor, mumbling something about loving this song.

I don't think I ever saw Pam dance before, but she really knew how to move. I, on the other hand, was a little shy at first, like this was my first time out on a dance floor. I took a deep breath and let the music wash over me, swaying my hips to the rhythm. Before I knew it, I was enveloped in the beat of the music and not paying attention to my surroundings.

I was having so much fun dancing rather sexily, and the gin and tonic was making me warm and fuzzy. As Pam turned to face me, she gave me a fangy grin and started backing up. I wondered where she was going, but someone pressed against me from behind and put their hands on my hips. A set of cool lips grazed my ear and whispered to me.

"I swear you're going to be the final death of me one day, älskare."

I pulled his arms around me and pressed harder against him, as my body moved to the music. I closed my eyes and soon it was just him and me dancing, no one else around. His hands fisted into the material of my dress and he urged me forward. Together we walked in haste back to his office.

No sooner had the door shut behind us, when he cleared off his desk with one swipe of his arm. "From the moment I saw you in that dress, I knew I was going to have you on this desk tonight."

I snorted. "You're so sure of yourself aren't you?" He pushed me backwards over the desk and reached under my skirt, pulling off my panties.

"As sure as I am that you will be screaming my name before I'm done with you."

He knelt down between my open legs and threw them over each shoulder, while I propped myself up on my elbows. The smirk on his face made me want to melt into the desk. "You think you're that good, huh?"

I heard him chuckle as he turned his head and gave my inner thigh a long slow lick. I threw my head back and moaned to myself, but I'm sure he heard a slight whimper. I had challenged him again, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me vocalize the pleasure he was giving me.

He chuckled again and lightly rubbed his finger over my wet folds. Instinctively, my hips rocked back and forth, until it was me rubbing against his finger. He pushed through the wetness and found his way to my clit, rolling and rubbing it between his fingers, as he gave my thigh another long lick.

I was breathing heavily through my nose, trying not to make a single sound, but my resistance was dwindling. Quiet mewling sounds came from low in my throat. I looked down into his eyes and they were dark with a haze of lust.

Eric darted out his tongue and licked at the wetness that was pooling, making an appreciative sound. "Exquisite. I'll never get tired of your taste, älskare."

What became part of my undoing was when he plunged his tongue into my center over and over fucking me with his tongue and rubbing it over my g-spot. Damn if he didn't always know where it was. I couldn't hold back any longer and a stream of moans and groans escaped my lips.

I tangled my fingers into his hair and cupped the back of his head and the sound of a zipper being pulled down echoed in the room. I vaguely remembered that we were in a crowded bar, but I couldn't seem to care.

As Eric pulled back and stood, my legs slid down his shoulders. He crushed his lips to mine and I wrapped my legs around his hips. His fangs ran down and I caressed each one with my tongue, as his cock pressed against my mound.

His lips blazed a cool trail of kisses down my neck, but it only made my body heat up further. He pushed aside the material of my dress and pulled my breasts out, caressing them with his tongue and fingers. He licked all around my breasts until he reached my nipples, and his tongue teased them relentlessly, as I moaned and begged for more.

With his one hand, he pressed his cock against my clit and rubbed the head up and down until I couldn't take it any longer. "Eric… please…now".

As his fang pierced one of my nipples, he thrust himself into me as hard and as far as he could. He was relentless between his mouth all over my breasts and neck and his throbbing cock plunging into me harder and faster with each stroke. I wasn't going to last long.

My back arched and my muscles tightened around him. I didn't care who heard me, as I begged and shouted for more. He licked my one nipple and I felt his fangs slide into me on either side of it as he sucked hard.

I had totally lost the battle of wills and cried out his name over and over, as he predicted, with my orgasm reaching new heights. My entire body trembled as I felt him drink deeply, until he threw his head back and cried out as he came inside me.

Eric's head rested on my stomach as my breathing calmed down some. My hair was thoroughly messed and my clothes were askew. I definitely looked like someone who just had the best sex of her life.

When Eric gained his strength, he lifted me up and gently placed me on the couch. "Älskare, you amaze me."

"Eric, I…" There was a knock at the door, interrupting what was going to be a very sweet and tender moment between us.

His eyes narrowed and he barked toward the door. "What is it? I'm busy."

Fully expecting to hear Pam's voice answering back, I looked at Eric, horrified, as a man's voice barked back equally as loud.

"Well, unbusy yourself Northman. We have some things to discuss."

-------------------------------

**So, do we all hate Felipe yet? Hehehe**

**Has anyone ever given you a gift that truly came from the heart and represented how much you meant to them?**

**If you want to see a pic of Sookie's halter dress and the charm Eric gave her, use this link. ****http:// tinyurl. com / lu3mb8 (take out the spaces)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks to FardareisMai2 for her words of wisdom! If you aren't following her professor, then get yourself enrolled in class quickly *grins*.**

**House of Flesh on Fire ****www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5033210/1/House_Of_Flesh_On_Fire**

**Gotta pimp out the new contest again! Hurry and submit your entries!**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~ericandhisgreatpumpkin**

**I should probably put a "heartfail" warning on this chapter before you begin to read *grab your tissues***

--------------------------------------------

Ch 15

**ERIC**

Sookie immediately adjusted the top of her dress and opened the closet door in my office, so she could run her fingers through her hair. I pulled my jeans back on and shoved her panties in my pocket. There was nothing I could do about the scent of sex that hung in the air, but it was my office, and this was not a welcomed visit. They could just deal with it.

When Sookie felt thoroughly put together, I opened the door and came face to face with Victor and Patrick. They entered without asking and each took a seat in the visitor chairs facing the couch. Victor inhaled deeply and a smile spread across his lips.

"I do hope we weren't interrupting anything…important." At least Patrick had the decency not to say anything.

I grumbled my displeasure as I stood next to the door. Sookie tried to excuse herself to go out front again, but Patrick stopped her. "You should stay Ms. Stackhouse."

Sookie tentatively took a seat on the couch, and I sat down next to her. "Ms. Stackhouse, I'm very glad to see you alive. You are looking well. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Patrick Kendall."

"It's nice to meet you Patrick. I understand you work for the Ancient Pythoness? I'm curious as to why she wants to see me, and how she knew where I was when no one else did."

"Very good questions, Sookie. They will be answered sooner than you think." Patrick turned to me, "The Pythoness wants to meet with both of you at the end of this week. I assume you received your invitations?"

"Yes, I did. This is why you are here? You could have emailed or called with this information."

"We have other things to discuss Eric," Victor interrupted. "We are relieved that you are among the living Ms. Stackhouse, but you will leave now so we can discuss other matters."

I turned quickly toward Victor, "Sookie does not obey your commands…or anyone else's for that matter. Sookie is my pledged, and she will be treated with respect."

Victor glared at me, and my eyes narrowed. If he was picking a fight, he came to the right place. He had no right to give Sookie orders and he knew it. I made to stand, but felt her arm on mine.

"Eric, if you think it would be better for me to go out front, I will."

Victor was shrewd and he knew which buttons to push to get the other person riled up. I may have to work with Victor on this matter, but it didn't mean I had to like him or trust him. Patrick, on the other hand, was very diplomatic. If he were not tied to the Pythoness, he would do well in a position of power. As it stood now, he garnered great respect from other vampires. Sooner or later the right people were going to take notice.

"Victor did not mean any disrespect. Ms. Stackhouse, you may stay if you like."

Over the next almost two hours, we discussed a multitude of things, including Felipe and the takeover. At first, Edward Whitehorse tried to keep the fact that he was in financial straits a secret. Unfortunately, it had escalated to where he could no longer do that. The main concern was to keep his subjects from doing anything rash. He had not informed anyone except his second in command, Robert Atsá, of Felipe's misdoings.

Victor still looked annoyed that Sookie was present for this conversation, until I interjected. "Patrick, do you feel that Felipe will try to take Sookie before or during this gala?"

"The best case scenario would be that he attempts nothing beforehand, and we can quietly take him down after the gala. The worst case is that he tries to take Sookie for his own and use her to his advantage to finish off Edward sooner than expected."

I could feel Sookie's uneasiness with the conversation. "Victor, you've been fairly silent through this whole discussion. Do you have any new information you are not providing us?"

He stood and grabbed his briefcase. "I have given you all the information I can, without suffering the wrath of my King. I do this for all of you at great peril to me, yet you speak to me as if I am playing both sides against each other."

That was a very interesting observation. "Are you?"

He walked to the door. "I will not dignify that with a response, Northman. I do not know Felipe's plans for Ms. Stackhouse…" he looked down at her with distain, "…nor do I care."

Victor slammed the door behind him and that was the last we saw of him for the rest of the evening. It was just as well. Patrick had a few more things to say, and Victor being in earshot would only arouse his curiosity.

"Victor always did let his temper get the better of him. Sookie, I know you informed your closest friends that you can now teleport. Have you told anyone else?"

"Um, I told Mr. Cataliades, and I believe Pam knows."

"It would be wise not to tell anyone else. The fewer people who know, the better off you'll be."

I had to agree with him. It would only put her more in danger. "Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?" Patrick became very thoughtful, as if he was wondering whether to say something else.

A smile spread across his lips. "Actually, there is something that Sookie needs to come clean about to the Pythoness. It is something the Ancient One has learned to do over time, although there are only a privileged few who know this about her. She is very curious how Sookie is able to do it."

I was confused by his words and glanced over at Sookie for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're referring to." Something told me she did, though.

"Really? Tell me, Sookie, is it true you can only read the minds of humans?"

She became nervous and restless, as she fidgeted on the cushion. "Yes, it is. I cannot read vampire minds, and Weres and shifters thoughts are all red and full of tangles and snarls."

"Come now Sookie. It's just the three of us. He is bound to find out sooner or later."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath followed by a hard swallow. "How did you find out? Or rather, how did she figure it out?"

"She knows everything. She may be blind, but she sees clearer than anyone I know."

I had listened to their banter, and was annoyed that they weren't getting to the point. "Sookie, what is going on? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Is this really necessary? I never wanted anyone to find out. It hasn't happened in a long time. I don't see the point in bringing it up now."

She stood up and started pacing back and forth, her anxiety rising. "Just tell me. I will not be angry and I will try to understand."

She turned and a look of panic resonated on her face. "I never wanted you to find out, Eric. But it seems like she is determined for you to know, although for the life of me, I can't understand why."

She sat down again next to me and I picked up her hand for support. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she looked me straight in the face and told me her secret. "I've read vampire minds before."

----------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

Oh god, why did he force me to tell Eric? It was the one thing that I never, ever wanted him to find out. If vampires had known from the beginning, I certainly would have been killed.

Eric pulled back his hands, and a sinking feeling came across me as I watched his face go from shocked to upset to expressionless. "You can read vampire minds? Why did you never tell me this?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. Vampires are so private, and I thought it would put me in danger if they knew. It's not like I can read them like a humans, and it's not like I was trying. It happened only a couple of times, and it was only quick flashes in my head."

I tried getting out my explanation as fast as I could. Eric leaned back against the couch. "Who have you heard?"

"Well, there was Stan when I first met him. He was thinking about his proper name, and I picked up on it. There was Herrick, when I was at Rhodes, and…" I dreaded saying it, but there was no turning back, "you."

"You've read my thoughts?" His back stiffened and he was clearly annoyed at this bit of news.

"Only once, but I swear I wasn't doing it on purpose. It just happened."

"When and what did you hear?" He wasn't going to let this drop, was he?

"When I was reading all those people at Fangtasia for you because of the missing money. I was shocked when I realized what happened, but it was only a flash, so I didn't say anything." There may have been other times, but I chalked it up to the bond and wasn't about to expand on that.

I looked at Patrick, "Why did you do this to me? Why does she want to bring this up? What could it possibly serve, knowing this information?"

"Again Sookie, it is something you will have to ask her. I only bring it to Eric's attention under her orders." He stood and grabbed his bag. "Eric, I will email you tomorrow with the details of the meeting. Since the meeting will be held over the weekend, you two should make it look as if you are taking a small trip for a couple of days. Sookie, it was nice to finally meet you."

With that, he left me alone. That was a horrible thing to do and then just walk out, leaving me with an agitated vampire who just found out I could read glimpses of his mind. I now had to deal with Eric alone, who I sensed was growing more disturbed by the minute.

I stood and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go for a walk." I hurried out of the office and out the employee entrance before he could reply back.

I paced up and down the parking lot. _Shit, shit, shit_. He's going to kill me. Why the hell did Patrick have to go and spill the beans? I stopped pacing and braced myself against a parking lot light fixture.

_You should trust that he won't hurt you because of this._

_Then why was he so upset? Didn't you see how upset he was getting?_

_Did you ask him why he was upset or did you do your usual thing and run?_

_Um… no I didn't ask. Why else would he be upset?_

_I don't know. You didn't ask him, dimwit._

_I am not a dimwit. I'm just concerned that I could get hurt or worse by this news._

_Has Eric ever hurt you before?_

_- - - - - - - -_

_Well, has he?_

_No. I guess not._

_Hasn't he promised that he would never hurt you and protect you the best he could?_

_I suppose so._

_Then why would you think he'd hurt you because of this little development?_

_Oh be quiet._

Maybe I was making too much of this. Eric would understand, wouldn't he? I was so lost in thought, that when a cool hand touched my shoulder, I jumped and spun around. Eric was standing there looking at me hurt.

"After everything we have been through, do you think that little of me? Do you really not trust me when I say I would understand? I thought we were beyond that?"

My head fell and I kicked a pebble that was in front of my foot. "I never said I didn't trust you."

"You don't have to. I can read it on your face." He lifted my chin so I had to look into his eyes. "You know that I would never hurt you."

"I'm sorry that you're upset with me." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him.

"I am concerned that you did not feel you could tell me about this, and I do think we need to talk more about it, but no, I am not upset with you. You had valid reasons for not telling me. Now, I think we should go back inside. There is a surprise waiting for you."

He was way too forgiving of this. There had to be more of a reaction deep inside, but he shifted the conversation before I could dig any deeper. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see." We walked back inside, but instead of going into the office, we went out to the main bar area.

"Shhookie, there you are!" Amelia was gushing with happiness, and possibly a little too much wine, as she slurred my name a bit.

She ran over to me and threw he arms around me. "Pam said you were here tonight, but when I didn't see you, I thought she was pulling a fast one." She gave me the once over and saw how flushed my face was. Teetering a little, she pointed a finger in my direction. "Have you and that tall vampire of yours been doing something naughty?" She giggled and blew out a stream of air, laden with definite signs of being somewhat buzzed. She wasn't completely gone though.

I leaned my head away from her for air and ignored her remark. "Let's get you to a table, okay? So, what's got you all giddy like a school girl?" We made it over to Eric's private table and she plopped herself down.

I quickly scanned the area for Riley and found him at the bar, slugging back the amber liquid that took up residence in his glass. We locked eyes and he was acting rather guilty about something.

Amelia flashed her hand in front of my face and brought my focus back to her. I had to grab hold of her left wrist, so she would quit waving her hand wildly and that's when I saw it. It was perched on her finger, as plain as the nose on my face.

"What's all this?" I forced my shields to say in place and not listen to her thoughts ahead of time.

"Riley proposed! We were having dinner and talking, especially how he was leaving and that he was going to miss me, and that I was going to miss him, and then we went for a walk by the river, and then he just turned to me and said he's fallen in love with me and he got down on one knee and proposed."

She finally stopped long enough to take a breath. To say I was in complete shock would have been an understatement. What were they thinking? They barely knew each other. I looked back over toward Riley and he quickly looked away, asking Felicia for another drink.

For Amelia's sake, I plastered on a happy face, but mark my words; Mister Riley Cooper and I would be having a little chat tomorrow morning upon his return. "I'm happy for you Amelia! You two make a wonderful couple."

"Thanks so much, Sookie. I knew you'd understand. After all, he's such a good guy, right? I know it's sudden, but I couldn't help but say yes. I love him too. I know it's crazy, but it feels so right, like this was meant to be."

Riley slithered his way over to the table and sat down next to Amelia. She threw her arms around him and gave him a big wet kiss in front of the whole bar. I had no objections to PDAs, but sometimes Amelia could be a little overdramatic.

One of the servers interrupted their bliss by depositing on the table three champagne flutes and a chilled bottle of 2000 Cristal Rosé. "Excuse me, I didn't order this."

"Oh, it's on the house. It's courtesy of Mr. Northman." Eric winked at me from the corner of the room and strode over to join us.

Eric sat next to me and watched as I toasted the happy couple. I've known couples who have dated for years and not gotten to this point, and I've also known couples who met and got married after a few weeks. I really was happy for them, but I still thought it was too quick. I just wanted to make sure this was what they really wanted. Amelia had a tendency to rush into things without thinking about the bigger picture. At least celebrating with Amelia and Riley got my mind off of other things for awhile.

"So Riley, what are you going to do about the distance and all?"

"Well, I was planning on surprising you with that tomorrow, but since you brought it up… I'm moving here. I'm tired of being under my brother's thumb when it comes to the practice. He and Mina can have it. I've been itching to venture out on my own anyway.

"I didn't tell you, but this past week, I've been talking to a friend of a friend here in Shreveport. The guy is looking to retire from his private practice and if I want it, it's mine. Is it going to be a problem if Amelia and I live in Bon Temps? I mean, it's your house, so if you don't feel comfortable with it, tell me. I will start looking for another place to live."

I laughed, and he blushed at having to even ask. "There's nowhere I'd rather you two live than in my house. It will be good to inject some new life into it, and I trust you two."

Riley relaxed more, until I asked him if they'd set a date. "Not really, but soon. I want to take Amelia back with me to Ireland to meet my family, and then come back and start working. The guy who's turning his practice over to me wants to retire before the end of the year, so I thought we could have the wedding and honeymoon before then."

Amelia started gushing again at the prospect of being married before the year was out. I just hoped her father would be as thrilled. Copley could be unpredictable with his reactions, especially where Amelia was concerned. Although, I think Tray's loss may have softened him up a bit toward her.

Between the anxiety and the excitement, I was more tired than usual, and I stifled a yawn by covering my mouth. "Aww, come on roomie, you can't be tired. We have to celebrate! Let's dance!"

She tried pulling me out of my chair and toward the dance floor, but I resolved to stay where I was. "I'm sorry Amelia. How about we get together this weekend and celebrate?" Eric gave me a look, reminding me of our upcoming plans. "Oh, sorry, I can't do this weekend. What about next week?"

She flopped down again and frowned. "I can't. Riley and I will be in Ireland."

My shields must have dropped a bit and I picked up on something Amelia was thinking.

_She's avoiding me. I knew she couldn't really be happy for me. Just look at that fake smile. She's got Eric, so why can't I be happy?_

"Amelia, I truly am happy for you. It's just been a long and tiring day. When you and Riley get back from Ireland, I'll throw you an engagement party, how's that?"

"Sookie! You promised you'd stay out of my head!" She downed the remaining champagne in her glass and tried to stand up. Riley grabbed hold of her and steadied her in front of the table.

"I don't need you to throw me any parties, _ex_-roomie. Maybe you're just jealous because Riley can give me something your vampire can't – a family. Make that a family, sunlight, and a warm body to cuddle up with.

"You sit there and pretend to be happy, but deep down you're so screwed up you don't know which way to go. You can't be happy, so that must mean that everyone around you needs to be as miserable as you are, right? Maybe you should stick around for a change instead of running off half-cocked at the slightest hint of trouble. Try looking up for once and see other people around you besides yourself. You weren't the only one affected by you leaving, but we all went on and learned to have a life without you. Maybe that's what we should still do. Learn to have a life without you.

"Riley, can we go home now?" She half turned and before Riley ushered her out of there, looking at me very apologetically, she turned her head and hissed at me. "Maybe you should have stayed gone."

The smile that was on my face dissolved instantly when her rant began. Why was she saying these things to me? I thought we were best friends. I could blame it on the alcohol, but Amelia had a tendency to say what was on her mind.

I stifled a gasp and pushed Eric out of the way so I could get out of there. I couldn't believe how awful she was to me. I took off toward the back entrance with tears streaking down my face, wanting to get back to Eric's as fast as possible. As I reached for the handle, I disappeared into thin air.

When I reappeared, I had no idea where I was, or if I was even in Shreveport still. The room I was standing in was in complete shambles, wallpaper peeling off the walls, and a foul acidic smell filled the air. It looked to be an abandoned house of sorts, and I quickly looked for the nearest door.

Once outside, I still didn't recognize the area I was in. The smart thing would have been to call Eric, but my purse and phone were back at the bar.

How did this day go from great to terrible in nothing flat? Okay, so maybe I wasn't as happy for Amelia as I could have been, but I was still happy that they were together. She didn't need to lash out at me like that, and it was obvious her resentment for what I had done, even now, remained just below the surface. We had talked almost every day since I left Bon Temps, and she could have voiced her feelings at any time. It just wasn't like her to hold all this back.

I wandered around, lost in thought and not paying attention to where I was going. Nothing was well lit, and all the houses had that same old abandoned feel to them, even though they probably weren't. I should have been trying to find my way out of there, but I was too upset. I knew my telepathy wouldn't work, and I could end up someplace even worse.

I found a bench at a corner bus stop and sat down to think. Eric would be waiting for me at his house, I'm sure of it. He probably assumed I had gone back there. He was so disappointed that I didn't come clean, and I couldn't go back there and face him. I didn't want to go to my house to talk to Amelia either. She had hurt me badly, and she was probably drunk enough to say more spiteful things.

When I fell in love with Eric, I knew there were going to be concessions on both our ends. I was giving up my dreams; the very dreams Amelia shot back in my face. I had always wanted to raise a family, and now I would never get the chance. Maybe it was selfish of me to have wanted the typical dream.

Everyone around me was either getting married or having a baby. I couldn't even say that Eric and I were really married. I had no idea what we were to each other. He certainly couldn't give me a baby, unless a miracle occurred. I didn't even have a home anymore; not really. Riley and Amelia would be living in Bon Temps now. I moved in with Eric, but it was still Eric's home. Suddenly, my world felt very small and empty.

Granted this was somewhat of a pity party I was having, but I wasn't in the mood to be rational. Emotions weren't rational and that's what I was running on right now, emotions.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and continued my journey to nowhere in particular. As I walked down a particularly darkened street, a voice called out. "Pretty lady like you shouldn't be wandering out here all alone. You never know who could be lurking."

I did my best to ignore it and continue on my way. Pull yourself together Sookie. You don't know where you are, and you need to keep your wits about you.

My ears perked up as several footfalls inched closer to me. I increased my stride and the steps behind me matched my pace. "What's your hurry? Where do you have to be tonight?"

There was a different voice that had followed me, but I couldn't make myself turn around and see who my follower or followers were. I just kept moving.

"Aww, don't run from Joey and me. We just want to help ya. Poor thing, so upset and all alone, wandering in the night."

"Yeah, Kurt and I will take care of you. You should be more careful wandering around these parts. It ain't safe."

I replied back, still at a hurried pace. "Thanks, but I'll be okay. I'm just on my way home."

"You don't look like you're from 'round these parts. Where's home babydoll?" The voice came from the first one who called to me, Joey.

"Please leave me alone. I can find my own way back, thanks."

"Oh I don't think we can do that, can we Kurt?" I felt a tug on the back of my dress and I broke out into a run.

Unfortunately, the sidewalk was uneven and broken in places, and I only got about a block before I tripped and landed on my hands and knees. Skinned and bleeding, I picked myself up and tried to run again. The minute I put pressure down on my ankle, a searing pain crept up my leg and I winced and cried out.

The pain was miniscule compared to the frightening feeling I got as I desperately tried to limp away from the two men closing in on me. I lowered my shields long enough to listen to them, but all I got was darkness and anger. Either my telepathy was on the fritz, or they weren't human.

With my bad ankle, I didn't get very far before a set of hands grabbed me from behind. I wrestled with my captors and figured anywhere had to be better than here. My teleporting may not work when my emotions were high, but anywhere had to be better than here.

My arms were pulled behind my back and a pair of lips roughly sucked on my exposed neck. Screams escaped my mouth until another hand clamped over it, muffling any noise I made.

I tried steadying my breathing and focusing on another location to go to. As the air began to shimmer around me, I was released from the hold and was shoved to the ground with brute force.

Animalistic growls came from behind me, and I turned in time to see two large furry beasts jump the two thugs. Shaking and frightened, I watched the animals claw and scratch at the screaming men. I recognized the beasts as two werewolves.

One of the men took off, running down the block, and one of the wolves followed in pursuit. The other tried to take a swipe at the Were, but drew back in pain as a claw sliced through his forearm.

Distracted by the blood dripping down his arm, the Were knocked him on the ground next to me and pinned him to the sidewalk. He snarled and snapped at the man before looking up at me, eyes full of fury. One look at that furry face and I knew immediately that I had nothing to fear.

I reached over and rubbed his head, and he bared his teeth in what I assumed was a smile. "I'm not sure where you came from, but thank you, Alcide."

The guy on the ground wiggled and cursed, trying to break free. Anger welled up inside me and I hauled off and decked him in the jaw as hard as I could. How dare he try to take advantage of me like that?

"Go to hell!"

He just laughed and spit blood at me. "Oh, I've already been there babydoll. I can't wait to go back."

I scrambled back and shouted at him, "Then by all means, don't let me stop you."

Alcide gave me a curious look and I nodded emphatically my approval. My breathing was shallow and rapid as I watched Alcide sink his teeth into the guy's neck, killing him instantly. I don't know who I was more shocked at; Alcide for killing him or me for giving my approval. This was not like me at all. I even turned around, and chanced a look for Eric, thinking maybe the rage I felt was coming from him being nearby.

Unfortunately, it was all coming from me. A sickening gloppy sound reverberated in my ears and forced my attentions back to the scene in front of me. Alcide was lying on the ground now, shaking his head and staring up at me.

"Sookie? Oh my god, is it really you?" He knelt down next to me, and I tried to ignore the fact that he was completely naked.

"Yes, it's really me. Thank you for helping me. What are you doing here?"

"Nevermind that. I thought you were dead? I even went to your memorial. I don't understand." He scratched his head in confusion.

I didn't want to rehash everything and now wasn't the time, so I gave him the shortened version. "I've been staying with Eric since I returned."

He threw his arms around me, and as happy as I was to see him, it was also a bit awkward and embarrassing to have this rather large naked man hugging me. I tried getting him to focus back on the situation. "So, you didn't tell me what you were doing here."

"I could ask you the same thing. You shouldn't be in this part of town at all, let alone at night." He looked around to see if his companion had come back.

"Sorry, I was lost and upset. I wasn't watching where I was going. You still haven't answered my question either?"

"Demon hunting. Gerry and I were tracking two demons that killed a couple of pack members. I guess they found you first."

"They were demons?" I looked back down at the dead man on the ground. Demon or not, I still shouldn't have been so approving of his death.

Just then the other Were, who had given chase after the other demon, came back, carrying clothes for Alcide. I looked away until he at least had his pants on.

"Looks like the other one got away sir, sorry. He disappeared before I could capture him." Gerry looked down at the dead demon. "At least you got one of them. We can regroup and send out another tracking party tomorrow night."

"Make sure the other demon is kept alive. I want to know who's behind these attacks, and a dead demon can't talk. Have a crew sent here to take care of the remains." Gerry nodded and took off for parts unknown.

I tried to stand again, but my ankle was swollen now and I was in a lot of pain. Alcide took a quick look at it and surmised that I needed to be taken to a hospital for x-rays. He was afraid there could be broken bones.

"No, I don't want to go to any hospital."

"Well, then let me call Eric. I'm sure…"

"Please don't call Eric."

"Why not? You said you were staying here with him. I can't leave you here. Would you rather I take you back to Bon Temps?"

"No. I don't want to go there either."

He was very confused and put his hands on his hips. "You have a choice. I can either take you to the hospital, or I can take you to Eric."

I sighed heavily at my two unappealing choices. "Hospital."

Alcide picked me up and carried me to his truck, and drove off toward the hospital. "I still can't believe you're alive. I was so devastated when I heard the news."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm back now. So demons have been killing pack members? How come?"

"Things are still very unsettled since the great reveal. I am thinking this is an isolated incident, caused by these two. However, there's got to be more behind this, because these two don't seem like they could punch their way out of a paper bag, let alone mastermind the killing of Weres."

"True. They didn't seem all that bright."

The glow of Christus-Schumpert Hospital's lights came into view, and he pulled up to the Emergency Room. I stayed in the truck while he went to fetch a wheelchair from inside. A nurse came out with him, and she wheeled me in so Alcide could park his truck elsewhere.

She wheeled me to the nearest desk and started asking me all sorts of questions, including identification. Unfortunately, I didn't have it with me. The nurse took down as much info as I could give her, and when it came to the method of payment, I sighed inwardly and said self-pay. Not that I could even do that right now. This night was just getting worse and worse.

When we were done, she called someone to come and take me to x-ray. Alcide still hadn't come back, and I asked the woman to let my friend know where I was.

The technician worked very quickly and took a number of x-rays of my ankle and calf. He then wheeled me back up to the ER and I was placed in a room and helped up onto the bed. Before the nurse left, she pulled the curtain shut so I could have even more privacy. I hated hospitals, and I hated waiting in them even more. So when the door opened, I was relieved that the doctor had come to give me the results.

The curtain flew open, and my head sunk back into the pillow as I stared up at a very tall, very concerned looking vampire, who was followed by an almost as tall and equally concerned looking Riley.

Eric said nothing to me, and all Riley asked was how I was doing. I turned my head away from them. I felt so much happening inside me, and I wasn't sure if I was angry, scared, or embarrassed. I just wanted this night over with as soon as possible.

"I suppose Alcide called you."

Riley stroked my hair. "I believe so. After I put Amelia to bed, I came back to the bar to talk to you, but Pam said you and Eric left. I went to the house to talk to Eric, and he said you never showed up. We were looking for you when Eric got a call telling us you were in the hospital after being attacked. Is that true?"

"Yes. I was attacked my two demons. I didn't know they were demons, actually. I thought they were humans at first. I fell when I ran and skinned my knees. Alcide jumped the one guy from behind and then killed him. The other one got away."

Just then the doctor came into the room, and he and Riley looked over my x-rays. It turned out that nothing was broken, but my ankle was moderately sprained. There was some tearing in the ligaments, but nothing was completely torn. I was going to be fitted with an air cast to stabilize it, and given a prescription for pain meds.

Both of them stepped out of the room while I was being fitted, and my knees cleaned up. When it was all over, I was given a pair of crutches so I could at least walk without any pressure on that foot. As I hobbled back out into the waiting room, Eric was sitting there by himself.

"Where did Riley go?" I couldn't get a reading on how he was feeling, and it didn't dawn on me until now that the bond felt dampened.

"He went back to attend to the witch."

"I need to talk to someone in billing before I leave. Would you mind waiting here?"

Eric stood to full height. "It's already taken care of. Let's go home."

I didn't say another word to him, nor him to me the whole ride home. This was one of those times I wished I really could read vampire minds. Why was he blocking me? Was he worried that I would accidentally read his mind again?

We pulled up in front of the garage and Eric came around to the passenger side. I already had the door open and was situating my crutches so I could stand, but Eric pulled them away from me. In a fit of rage he broke both of them over his knee and threw the metal pieces onto the front lawn.

His eyes were like ice as he turned back to me. For the first time in an extremely long time, I was afraid. I had no idea if that rage was directed toward me or something else. I quickly shut my door and locked it. Not that that would keep him out, but I wanted something between us in case. Tears began to well up and I shut my eyes, fighting back the urge to cry.

After several minutes, I opened them and turned to peek out the window. Any fight I had in me to not cry vanished and salty tears rolled down my cheeks. Eric's back was to me and he was on his knees with his head bent forward.

-------------------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

When I realized Sookie was not at the house, I knew there were going to be problems. I assumed she came back to the house, but when she was nowhere to be found, I called Riley's cell to ask him if he had seen her. He seemed very concerned and said that due to her heightened state of emotions, she could be anywhere in the city.

I set aside any resentment I had toward him and his witch fiancée, and allowed him to help me look for Sookie. We decided to divide up and each took one half of the city. I was going to take to the sky and see if I could pick up some kind of trail. Unless one of us found her, we would meet back up at the house after an hour.

I scoured as much of the city as I could, but to no avail. I was already standing on the back porch when Riley appeared about fifteen minutes past the designated time. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"She is not doing well, emotionally that is. There is such a mixture of emotion coming from her, and it is very unsettling."

"Is she panicking? Oh geez, I hope she's not out there all alone going through a panic attack."

"She is anxious, but not…"

Fear gripped my body and I stumbled over to the railing and braced myself. "We have to find her fast. She is very afraid of something. Her anxiety just increased."

Whatever fear she was experiencing sliced through me like silver. I hated to do it, but I made the decision to dampen the bond enough so I could clear my head and focus on finding her.

I was about to suggest we go out again and try other areas when my phone started vibrating. I looked at the caller ID: A. Herveaux. What the hell did the Were want?

"_What do you want Herveaux?"_

"_Hello to you too Eric. I thought you'd like to know that Sookie is in the hospital."_

"_What do you mean she's in the hospital?"_

"_I'll explain everything when you get here. Just come to the Christus-Schumpert emergency room as soon as possible."_

I hung up on him, and Riley and I jumped into my car and sped down the road. Christus was not that far away, and I pulled into the first available parking space. We both raced towards the door, and Alcide was standing outside waiting for us.

"What the hell happened? What did you do to her?"

"Calm down Eric. I didn't do anything to her." He relayed the entire incident.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You just told me Sookie was attacked. Just tell me where to find the one who attacked her. I'll deal with him myself."

"It's already done. I killed the demon. But…" He was hesitant to go any further but now was not the time to leave anything out.

"Sookie was really angry, and I don't blame her. She hauled off and clocked the guy in the jaw, which surprised me. I had debated on killing him, until I looked her right in the eyes and I swear she nodded her head as if she was giving me her approval to kill him. I've never seen her that enraged before. What the hell happened to her?"

I had no words to respond to what he told me. I knew she had some anger inside her, but this much? Even through the bond, I never felt any rage of that magnitude. I had no idea where this was coming from.

Sookie was working with her therapist with issues of guilt and depression, but she seemed to be making such great strides. The couple times I sat in on her sessions were very enlightening into her psyche, and made me love and appreciate her even more.

We went inside and were escorted to the room she was in. She was lying there on the bed; her hair disheveled and her dress torn. Both knees were crusted with blood and her hands had scrape marks on them. I should have said something to comfort her, but all I could do was stare in disbelief. This was not my lover lying here. This was someone I didn't understand.

Riley calmed her down and spoke to her until the doctor arrived. He was also the one to discuss her x-rays and treatment plan. I scoffed internally. She wasn't going to need any of that. I could heal her, but I wasn't going to do it here in front of these humans.

We were forced back out into the waiting room while they fixed her up, and Riley offered to stay and tend to her at the house. I waved him off telling him to go back to his witch. Sookie was mine and I would take care of her. I'd always take care of her.

Speaking of taking care of her, I busied myself while waiting, and went to the billing office to take care of any expenses she incurred, before returning to the waiting room.

Sitting there, I grew frustrated at how powerless I felt to truly help her. She was ingrained into my very essence – body, mind and soul. I closed my eyes and growled silently. This was why I shunned emotions so emphatically in the past. They were messy and uncontrollable. How can I make her understand that all I want is the best for her, to love her and cherish her? She is my älskare, my pledged. One thing was for sure, this all had to stop…and now.

The double doors swung open and I watched as she hobbled out on a pair of crutches. She wouldn't need them after tonight. Her eyes panned around and settled on where I was waiting. She came over, and I couldn't help but see how tired she was. She was too young and beautiful to be so careworn and weary of life.

"Where did Riley go?"

I looked up at her, expressionless, and I knew she could not feel me through the dampened bond. "He went back to attend to the witch."

She ignored the remark, and swayed back and forth as she mumbled something about taking care of the bill.

I stretched as I stood up. "It's already taken care of. Let's go home."

Once outside, I had her wait until I brought the car around. We sat in complete silence the entire way home. By now my frustration and anger at the whole situation, both this one and Felipe's, had grown to where I was losing focus again. I wanted to lash out at something, anything.

I parked the car and came around to her side, but she already had the door open and was getting ready to stand using the absurd metal devices. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed them from her and destroyed them by breaking them over my knee, launching the pieces onto the lawn.

Staring angrily at the car, my eyes seethed with fury. She gasped and locked the car door. It was obvious she was afraid and trying not to cry. I turned toward the house and dropped to my knees, lowering my head. At that moment, I gave in. I couldn't do it anymore.

----------------------------------

**I know, I know… evil cliffy. I just go where they tell me to go.**

***hands out baskets with chocolate and boxes of tissues and runs away***


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I guess you've suffered enough in waiting for the answer to that cliff at the end of the last chapter. I hope the tissues and chocolate helped at least a little. I was truly overwhelmed at the response I got from the last chapter. You guys make writing that much better. A huge thanks to FarDareisMai2 for seeing the errors of my ways :-).**

**After Chapter 17, the next couple of chapters may be delayed, as real life is intervening this month, and I have not started on 18 yet.**

**I am moving at the end of the month, and between work and packing, it doesn't leave me a lot of time to write. I promise once I get settled, I should be back on track with my regular Tuesday schedule, but for now, after the next chapter, the story may be delayed a week or two. I will let you know in the AN next week what the deal is.**

---------------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

Staring angrily at the car, my eyes burned with fury. She gasped and locked the car door. It was obvious she was afraid and trying not to cry. I turned toward the house and dropped to my knees, lowering my head. At that moment, I gave in. I couldn't do it anymore.

_Pull yourself together. You are vampire. It is beneath you to act like this._

_These emotions are wearing me down. She… is wearing me down. I clearly cannot be everything she wants or deserves._

_No one is asking you to. She knows who and what you are. She loves you in spite of it all._

_If she loves me, then why is she so afraid of me?_

_She is afraid of your dark nature, not you._

_Her emotions speak otherwise, and what of all these doubts that are coming from her?_

_She cannot control her emotions right now. You have to be strong for the both of you. She needs you more than ever right now. Help her to understand where these doubts are coming from. She cannot go back, but she is lost and torn and confused. You have to help her to look ahead._

I calmed myself enough to get up and walk back to the car. "Sookie, please open the door. I am not going to hurt you." I opened the bond back up, and her eyes widened as she felt the flood of emotions coming from me.

After several minutes, the door lock clicked and I slowly opened the door. Without saying another word, I reached in and picked her up, carrying her into the house and all the way into the bedroom. I laid her on the bed and made sure she was comfortable.

"Will you let me heal you?" I could not stand to see her injured and in pain, but I would not force my blood on her; not in her state. It had to be her choice.

She nodded her head and I sat down on the edge of the bed, biting into my wrist. She only took a couple of sips, but that's all she needed to heal. I licked the bite on my wrist to seal it and leaned back to look at her.

"I meant what I said, Sookie. You should never be afraid of me. I wish I had been there for you when you were attacked. It seems that I am never there for you as I want to be or when you need me to be."

Sookie rested her hand on my arm. "I'm so sorry I worried you, Eric. I was just so devastated by Amelia and I needed to get out of there."

I looked away, not wanting to see her reaction when I asked her what I needed to know. "Sookie, do you doubt your decision to be with me, to be here. I feel that you are second guessing yourself."

A sob came from her direction and in a quiet voice she questioned me. "How could you ask that?" Her hand left my arm, and warm fingers trailed up my jaw to my cheek. I reached up and closed my cool fingers over hers.

She turned my face so she could look into my eyes. "Never doubt that I love you, Eric. I will never regret my decision to be with you. I want to be here more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life. You have always been there for me when I needed you to be," she smiled and gave a little chuckle, "and even when I didn't want you to be.

"You've put my safety and comfort first too many times to count. I never meant to disappear like that. I just wanted to go back to your house, and I screwed up and ended up in a bad place. I'm just grateful that Alcide came by when he did."

I turned away from her again. "Eric, please talk to me. I know you're upset about something. Is it because I got hurt? Is it about hearing you? I'm so sorry that happened. It wasn't like I was trying. It was an accident."

Accident. How many accidents was she going to have where I would not be there to protect her? Isn't that my job as her mate? "I am not upset about the hearing thing, although I am disturbed that Patrick forced you to open up about it. He should not have done that, even if it was the Pythoness' wishes.

"Sookie, you are my mate now. I am your lover, your protector, and I wasn't there for you. You were injured and someone else had to step in and take over."

"Eric, I don't expect you to be there for me 100% of the time. There's no way you could. Please don't let pride keep you in turmoil. I'm sorry I got hurt, and that you weren't the one who was there for me. But isn't it better that there was someone there I trusted to help me?

"I think I know why you picked up on what you called doubt? It's because I feel lost, like I don't belong anywhere. I don't want to go back, but I don't know where to go from here.

"I love you, and I do want to be with you, but ever since I came back, I've realized that nothing truly belongs to me anymore. I left my house and my hometown behind. I even left the club in your care. I don't regret that decision, but what do I have? I'm in your home, I have mostly Maggie's clothes, and frankly, I'm not even sure what we are to each other. I feel displaced, lost, without an anchor. I don't know who I am or where I belong anymore.

"Are we lovers, are we soulmates, are we husband and wife? You never explained that to me, or what the significance of the knife was. All I know is that you use the word pledged. What does that mean for us, Eric?"

She stopped talking and rested her head against the pillows. Her eyes held a sadness that gripped at my inner core, and I stood and walked over to the window, looking out at nothing in particular. It would be morning soon. Could I possibly say everything I needed to before the sun came up? Words. I was never any good at expressing myself in matters like this.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and she pressed her forehead into my back. "You should be in bed resting. Your ankle…"

"Feels fine now. Thank you. Eric, I can feel your struggle, and I know how hard it is for you to talk to me about this, but I want to know what you're thinking. If this is going to work, we can't shut each other out…not now."

Not now. The exact same two words I thought earlier tonight. I turned and helped her back into bed. "You still need to rest your ankle."

As she lay there, I reached out and fingered the charm on her necklace. She never did have much to her name, but it wasn't anything I concerned myself with. It wasn't even a consideration as to what drew me to her. She'd lost so much recently, including her home. But it wasn't about possessions; I understood that. She felt like she didn't belong anywhere, but she was so wrong. She belonged with me. Yes, I was being a possessive vampire, but one could hardly blame me. She belonged to me now, just as much as I belonged to her.

"Sookie, this is your home now as much as it is mine. If you want, I will give you the house. It means nothing to me, but your happiness does. If it will give you peace of mind, then it is yours."

She wanted to speak, but I asked her to wait until I was finished. "I should have told you long before what being pledged means to vampires. It means you commit your life to each other. You entrust everything you are and have to each other to share and protect. I guess the closest human equivalent would be a marriage.

"I know I cannot be everything you dreamed of, but I hope you will accept me nonetheless. There are things I cannot give you, but there is so much more that I can."

"Eric, do you love me?"

"If wanting to be with you always, and care for you and protect you is love, then yes, I love you. You are mine, min älskare, and nothing can tear that apart."

"I love you too. I do want to be with you always." She cupped her hand over the charm.

"Sookie, I know you're not the kind of woman who needs someone to give you things to show how much they love and appreciate you. It's true, there are things I can't give you. As spiteful as the witch was, she was right about something. I can't give you children. But she was wrong when she said I can't give you a family.

"You and I are a family. Even Pam is an extension of our family, since she is my child. Jason is an extension of our family because he is your brother. There's plenty of time to talk about it again at some point, but right now we both know that relationships take a lot of work. There's give and take on both sides. Please never think that you are settling, or that I'm forcing you to give up on your dream. Dreams change, and they evolve or disappear, and new ones form."

I reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes. However, they were not tears of sadness. I felt that what I said to her reached something deep inside and gave her that connection she was looking for. I pulled her close to me and gently kissed her lips.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she responded back with an intense passion, her tongue urging entrance into my mouth. My fangs grazed her lower lip and I swiped my tongue over it, tasting her. She tasted so sweet, so unique. I was getting aroused, but there was not enough time to make love to her like she deserved. The sun would be up shortly.

I didn't want to just then. She had been through enough tonight, and we both needed to rest. Even though her ankle was better, I helped her get ready for bed, and made sure she was comfortable before sliding in next to her.

She rested her head on my chest and I stroked her hair gently as daylight took us both into a much needed rest.

---------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

It was just after noon when I woke up. My head was still on Eric's chest and his arm was draped over my shoulder. I ran my fingers over his well-formed chest and sighed into it. I moved away from him and rolled over onto my side.

Yesterday was possibly the best and worst day of my life. I was having such fun with Riley as he taught me to teleport. I had my friends and family back, and Eric and I were getting closer every day. I had even convinced Eric that it was time for me to venture out. Now he's probably never going to let me go out alone again.

Amelia and I had talked it all out while I was in Bon Temps, but I guess she still harbored some deep resentment for what I did. She didn't have to take it out on me like that, though. She could have just opened up to me about it. We had talked plenty of times since I left, and she could have told me on any of those occasions. I would have understood and we could have discussed it like rational people. Instead, she chose to release her anger in a drunken diatribe, hurting me more than anyone ever has.

My body ached as I sat on the edge of the bed. It wasn't from the fall, but from the emotions that had been spilled last night. I got up and went to the bathtub, filling it with hot water and essential oils. Cassie had given them to me to use in the bath when I was feeling anxious or stressed. The steam from the water filled the air with the wonderful scents of lavender, bergamot, and sandalwood, and I slid down into the tub and rested my head on the edge.

Eric was right to close me off. I was a basket case of emotions. I'm still a little unsure of where my anger came from, but I think it was understandable. I was sick and tired of being the victim; of people thinking they could beat me down, and that I would stay down and take it. I was definitely going to have to talk to Cassie about this, and the fact that part of me was okay with Alcide killing that demon. That was unexpected.

When we got home Eric was so enraged, it scared me. I've seen Eric angry before, but not like this. This was different, and I wasn't sure who, or what, he was angry at. As he stared at me and opened the bond back up, it was overwhelming what was coming from him; so much frustration and hurt and confusion.

I'm glad we ended up talking last night, well this morning. We really needed it, and it was a good beginning. I'm sure we were going to have many more talks like that one, but for now, it was enough that we were able to open up about some things that were bothering both of us.

His words last night touched me with such profound intensity. He says that he is no good with emotions, and I know he tries to bury them deep down, but he seemed to have no problem as we talked. He was definitely right about one thing. Dreams change and evolve. Otherwise, we'd all be stuck in a rut, still counting on those childhood fantasies to come true.

After a long relaxing bath, I dressed and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. I wasn't very hungry, but I needed to keep my strength up. As I picked at some fruit and a sandwich, I heard footsteps on the stairs. It was too early for Eric to be up and definitely too sunny for him to be out of the bedroom. It could only be one other person.

------------------------------------------

**RILEY**

After I left the hospital, I went back to Bon Temps to be with Amelia. I can't pretend I wasn't hurt by the whole incident. Sookie had come to mean so much to me, and I was in love with Amelia. However, seeing the hurt in both their eyes was more than I could take.

I knew from conversations with Amelia over the last two weeks, that she was still upset about Sookie not getting word to anyone that she was alive. Having been there with Sookie through that awful time, I tried to explain to Amelia what Sookie was going through and her reasoning. Amelia seemed to accept my explanation. I also urged her to talk to Sookie about what she was feeling.

Maybe I could have shut her up before she said too much last night, but I was just so stunned at the words that were coming out of her mouth. This was not the little wildflower that I fell in love with.

When I finally got her out of there, we went home right away and she didn't stop ranting until she basically passed out. I had tucked her into bed and went straight back to Eric's house to talk to Sookie.

When I returned this morning, she was still sleeping. I began to pack my clothes and decided to head down to the kitchen to make something to eat. I had left Amelia a note to call me when she got up, but she hadn't called back yet.

Someone was fussing about in the kitchen, so I turned to go back to my room. I didn't want to disturb whoever it was.

"Riley, is that you?"

Choosing to face her, I slowly walked into the kitchen, not knowing what kind of mood she'd be in. She was sitting there, picking at her food, and looking very tired. I saw that she wasn't wearing any bandages and the crutches were nowhere in sight. "Hey, how's your ankle?"

"It's much better. Eric healed me last night."

There was a lot of tension in the room as I made my own sandwich and sat down next to her. She was kind enough to fill my glass from the lemonade pitcher that was on the table.

The only noise came from the sounds of our eating, and I wondered what she was thinking. Finally, I couldn't take the silence any longer. "Sookie, I…"

"Riley, I…"

We both stared at each other for a minute, and then suddenly burst into laughter. "You go first, Riley."

"Sookie, I want to apologize for last night. I can't believe Amelia said those things to you. I knew she still had some hurt feelings over what happened, and I told her to talk to you about it. I guess she held it in until it came spewing out. I plan on having a long talk with her later about this."

"Riley, you have nothing to apologize for. Amelia was the one whose words crushed me. God knows why, but I still love her like a sister. I don't want to lose her, but maybe it would be better if we were apart for awhile. She needs to come to terms with what happened and what she said last night. When she is ready, we can talk again.

"I want to tell you that I really was happy for you two last night. I just thought it was a little too soon after meeting to be getting married. But if that's what you and she want, I would never stand in the way of both your happiness."

"I know that Sookie, and I appreciate where you are coming from. Some people may look at it as being too soon, but it feels so right. I know it's such a lame line from that movie, but she does complete me. I've been looking for someone to share my life with for a long time. When we started getting to know each other, I just knew. I think it was the same for her."

Sookie's eyes lit up, as if she knew exactly what that feeling was like. "Then I am definitely happy for both of you."

"What about Eric? I've never seen a vampire in that kind of state before."

"I know, and at first it scared me. But we had a long talk after we got back last night, and opened up about a few things. It was a really good talk and we shared some things that were bothering us both."

"That's good to hear. Um, Sookie…are we still friends?"

She looked startled, but after last night, I wasn't sure where that left us. Instead of answering, she threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. I closed my eyes and smiled into her neck, wrapping my arms around her waist and hugging her back.

When I sat back, she had a teary smile on her face. "Of course we're still friends." Her lips curled into a smirk. "Who else am I going to tease and torment to no end?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Just remember Stackhouse, I may have witch in me, but I still have a demon half you haven't really seen yet. I can give as good as I get ya know."

"Touché. Remind me of that the next time I tangle with you." She picked up her sandwich and took the last few bites. It was good to see her acting more like herself after the entire ordeal.

"So, I thought we'd skip practice for today and just hang out. You've done so well with your teleporting, that I think you can practice on your own. I'm sure you can find someone to practice with. I thought maybe we'd do something fun today, just you and me."

"What about Amelia?" I gave Sookie a lot of credit for asking that, after everything.

"I left a note for her to call me when she woke up. I'll go back at dark to see her anyway. Then I'll come back here tomorrow morning to say goodbye. I'm thinking that after last night, dinner for four is probably out of the question.

"By the way, Amelia is coming back home with me. I thought you should know. I want her to meet my family and I have a lot of things to do back home in order to start the moving process."

"Oh. Thanks for letting me know. I'll have Jason keep an eye on the house until she returns. I think her going now will be a good thing. She obviously needs some time to deal with this."

"Sounds like a good idea." I suggested a few things we could do this afternoon, but we settled on doing a bit of shopping, and grabbing a bite to eat.

She was taking a big chance, borrowing Eric's car, especially without her driver's license, but she didn't want to use her teleporting. Understandable, since the places we were going would be too crowded.

All in all, it was a fun afternoon. I picked up a couple of souvenirs for Mina and Charlie, and something special from an Occult store for Grace. Sookie wanted to pick something up for Maggie as a thank you, but she didn't have a way to pay for it yet. I kind of felt bad, so I made her stop at this little antique shop near where my office would be, and I picked up a vintage mantle clock. I told Sookie she could pay me back later.

We ended the day having a quick bite at Sammy's. I had found it on one of my many ventures through the city, and it had the best shrimp po' boys I'd ever eaten. Sookie's mood had definitely picked up by the time we left the diner. However, by the time we made it back to the house, the sun had just set, and there was a very large, very upset vampire standing in front of an open and empty garage.

I heard Sookie mumble something that sounded like _'oh shit'_, and I tried like hard not to laugh. Eric stepped aside so she could pull into the garage and we got out.

"Sookie, I'm going to take this stuff upstairs and start packing, and then I'm going straight to Amelia. I'll see you in the morning." I gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered to her to be strong.

As I passed Eric, I gave him a nod and told him, "Don't be too hard on her. She's had a good day today, considering."

------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

I took a deep breath and walked right up to him, staring him straight in the eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter even one syllable, I held up my index finger.

"Don't. Just don't." I handed him the keys and walked into the house.

He followed silently as I made my way into the kitchen, and then the living room, and finally ending up in the library. I picked up a book I had been reading and sat down, thumbing through it until I found my place. I began to read as Eric just stood in front of me with his arms crossed, looking down at me with curiosity.

After getting through at least one page, I slammed the book down on my lap. "What? Did I scratch the Vette?" I waited, but still nothing. "Eric, look, I wanted to get out of here and do something fun with Riley on his last day. No, I didn't want to teleport into crowded stores, and no, I wasn't going to let Riley drive your car either. Do you know how much it hurts having to rely on others to drive me around, or even buy things for me because I have no job and no money? I know my license hasn't come yet, and I hope it does soon. At least getting around will be easier. I'm sorry I drove the car unlicensed, but I was very careful. I should have left you a note, but I thought we'd be back before dark."

I took a breath and waited for his response. He still stood and stared at me with curiosity, and it was making me nervous. Finally, Eric leaned forward with both hands resting on the chair's arms. My head sunk into the back of the chair as his face came closer, not knowing what he was thinking or planning on saying. My anxiety started to build when his face stopped a mere inches from mine.

His eyes closed, and he seemed to be gathering his thoughts. When he opened them, an undeniable smirk spread across his lips. "I just wanted to ask you if you had a good time today."

I gasped as his lips descended onto mine, capturing my upper lip between his. Instinctively, I responded back, trying to comprehend what the heck just happened. He broke the kiss and knelt down in front of me.

"You're not upset?" Not that I wanted him to be.

"While I am concerned for your safety, I understand why you did it. At least you were not alone. Next time, though, how about you wait until your license comes okay?"

I smiled back at him, thankful that this wasn't a bigger deal to him than I imagined it would be. "Deal."

"Sookie, something you said bothered me. You mentioned that you didn't have any money, but that is not entirely true."

Now it was my turn to be curious. "What are you talking about?"

"I was planning on talking to you about all this tonight, but I've been in touch with Cataliades. As soon as you got your new social number, I added you to the payroll at your club. Of course, you know that if you ever need or want anything, I will be more than happy to get it for you, but I know you älskare. You would have refused, claiming your independence. but the lawyer has also set up a bank account for you. Your first paycheck will be deposited in there tomorrow. All the necessary paperwork is in my office upstairs."

I was completely caught off guard by this news. "Eric, I don't know what to say. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself these days."

He picked up my hands and held them between his. "I'm sure that will change in time. You will figure out who you are, and what you want."

After our little chat, Eric and I got ready and went to Fangtasia, but I mostly kept to myself. Pam came over and chatted with me from time to time, but for once, it was a pretty uneventful evening. When we got home, I kissed Eric and told him I was going to bed. Not only was I tired, but I wanted to be up early enough to say goodbye to Riley.

----------------------------------------

My alarm made an annoying buzzing sound, and I rolled over and hit snooze. I didn't even bother opening my eyes because I knew what time I'd set it for. About nine minutes later the infernal thing buzzed again, and this time I slapped it until I found the off button.

Stretching and yawning, I got up and padded to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face to wake me up. For once I had gone to bed at a reasonable hour. Well, if you can consider three o'clock a reasonable hour. Waking up before eight was just not enough sleep for me.

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into something more suitable, put my hair in a ponytail, and went down the hall to Riley's room. The door was wide open, and all his stuff was gone. The first thing I thought was that he left without saying goodbye, but he wouldn't have done that to me. Then I heard some whispering voices coming from downstairs.

I followed the voices until I came to the foyer, with both Riley and Amelia standing there. "I hope you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye."

"Not on your life Stackhouse." Riley wrapped his arms around me for a big bear hug. "You know, it's not like this is forever. I am coming back. After all, you're not the only one who's starting a new life in this bloody town."

I laughed. "I know. You're right. So how long will you be gone?"

"Probably a few weeks. I've already been making phone calls and trying to get things moving over there. I have to be back at the end of June anyway, so that gives me about 5 weeks."

"What's at the end of June?"

Riley shifted his stance and hesitated before speaking. "Eric asked if I would come to the gala with both of you on July Fourth. I want to be back before that."

That was news to me. Not that I minded him coming. I was actually thrilled, but it seemed odd that Eric would ask him, or at least not tell me he asked him. "I'm sure it'll be an interesting event."

"Well, we should get going. We're having dinner with my parents tonight." He hugged me one last time.

The entire time Riley and I were talking, Amelia was sitting quietly on the couch, with her hands folded in her lap. He looked over at her and she came and stood by him.

"Amelia. I hope you have a good time in Castlebar. I'm sure you'll love it."

Her eyes were focused on her feet, and she tightened her grip on Riley's hand. "Sook, about the other night…"

"I think it's best if we not talk about it right now, okay. I think we both need time to calm down. We can talk when you get back."

She shuffled her feet, and I stepped back to let them go, when Amelia rushed forward and threw her arms around me, practically sobbing into my hair about how sorry she was, and hoped that I would forgive her. I should have cried along with her, but I didn't. I just stood there and let her cry it out, as I wrapped my arms around her.

_She would never know just how much she hurt me with her words_, I thought to myself as she held me close. _But I sure as hell wasn't crying about it anymore than I already had. _

I pulled back from her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "We'll talk when you get back okay."

"Yeah, okay." She gave a half-hearted smile and I did the same.

Riley took hold of her hand, and I watched her mouth form silent words of _'I'm sorry'_ again as they both faded out of my sight.

---------------------------------------------

Over the next several days, my anxiety was growing by leaps and bounds at the upcoming meeting with the Pythoness. Cassie had come over Monday evening, and we had a session that partly included Eric. We discussed a lot of things, including Riley leaving, Amelia's tirade, and my attack and anger.

It seems I hadn't let go of everything just yet, but it was something I definitely needed to work on. I had been suppressing a lot of anger at having my life uprooted so much. The fact that I was okay with that demon being killed wasn't the issue. She acknowledged that something inside me said that enough was enough; that it was tired of being the victim. It needed to come out, and its anger manifested into a display of 'fisted fury', as she called it.

Cassie also came back Wednesday evening and we had a session alone to continue our discussion regarding my anger, as well as other feelings. Eric gave us some space and opted to go into Fangtasia by himself. During my session, I decided I wouldn't tell Cassie about my upcoming meeting. Even though I was feeling a lot of anxiety from it, I wasn't sure how much she needed to know.

On Thursday evening, I asked Eric if he would take me to Hooligans. I thought it was high time I looked the place over, and since it was during a weeknight, it wouldn't be so crowded. Or so I thought.

The parking lot was full, and as we went in, the place was bustling with activity. Not only was there a human dancer on stage, but a female vampire as well. They would dance separately and then together and then apart again.

The men seemed to love it a lot. What was interesting was it was a mixed crowd. There were a lot of women there too. I didn't understand why, until I saw a male dancer come on stage.

Eric said it was something new he was trying; having mixed dancers instead of all one sex. So far, people seemed to respond well. Reed Davis was really glad to see me, and we sat and chatted at the bar for a few minutes. He asked if I wanted a drink, and when I turned to give the bartender my order, Felicia gave me a nervous smile.

At first I was surprised, but then I remembered her saying she was working here three nights a week. Once we had our drinks in hand, Eric and Reed showed me around and pointed out some of the subtle changes made. I was fine with the changes, and nothing really looked that different to me. Then again, I hadn't been there too much since I took ownership.

Once we were situated in the office, which Eric had beautifully decorated, he and Reed went over the financials from last week. I tried to pay attention, but it was all too confusing. Instead, I ended up wandering back outside and watching a couple of the dancers.

As I sat at the bar, one of the patrons, a sloppy drunk frat boy, drifted over and tried to use a few cheesy pickup lines on me. I told him to leave me alone, but when he wouldn't, I called the bouncer over that Eric hired, and had the idiot thrown out. It actually felt somewhat empowering to have the power of being the owner.

Eric came over and sat next to me, telling me he witnessed the whole thing, and was proud of me that I handled the situation calmly and quietly. He also managed to whisper in my ear that he remembered the last time I was in the club.

I blushed as I remembered that night too. I had on that skimpy little Gilligan's Island Maryanne outfit and was dancing to some sultry music. Maybe when I was feeling better, I'd practice a bit and give Eric another private showing. If I recalled, he liked what he witnessed.

We didn't stay too long at the club, since we had to get ready for the trip, and when we arrived home, there was a new set of luggage in the living room. My luggage had been destroyed during the Rhodes bombing, and Eric decided to surprise me by replacing it with a duplicate set.

So that lead me to where I am right now; Friday afternoon, all packed and ready, and waiting for Anubis to come and pick us up. A travel coffin had been delivered Thursday since sunset these days was around eight-thirty, and that's what Eric slept in last night. I know he stayed with me until the last possible moments and then crawled into the sleek black container, but it didn't make me miss him any less.

I had already taken a nap earlier that afternoon, albeit a restless nap, so I was wide awake for the meeting. The last thing I wanted to be doing was yawning. I was too nervous to be tired, anyway.

When we arrived at the airport, we had very little time before our flight took off. Although we could have easily caught the next one, we would have been late to the meeting. I had expected the transport to pick us up at five o'clock, but there was engine trouble and they had to send a backup van. Our flight was due to leave around seven o'clock, and we arrived at six-thirty. Anubis was kind enough to have one of those mini golf cart things, with an extension for the case, take us directly to our gate.

As a habit, I don't normally use alcohol to calm my nerves, and even though the flight only took an hour, when the flight attendant came around, I ordered a gin and tonic. The liquid tranquilizer started having an affect on me as we reached the high altitude, and I relaxed into my seat. By the time we reached our hotel suite at the Silent Shores, I was feeling rather ginny. Probably not the best impression to make with the Pythoness, but it was either that or a screaming bundle of raw anxiety.

Our meeting with the Pythoness was at nine-thirty sharp, and as I waited for Eric to wake up, I paced back and forth in the living room area. I jumped when I heard a cool calm voice from behind me.

"If you keep that up you are going to wear a path in the carpet, älskare."

"Eric, don't scare me like that. You know I hate when you do that." He walked over, stark naked and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his muscles and hardness into me. I was just praying that he hadn't traveled that way. What if something happened and they had to open the transport?

"I am sorry, lover. I will try to announce myself next time." Sure, and I'm Mary Queen of Scots. He loved doing that to me, and I knew he did it on purpose sometimes.

Even though the sight of him naked and hard was turning me on, I shooed him toward the bathroom, and told him to take a shower and change. We didn't have much time. "Care to join me? I could calm those fears of yours easily." He waggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at his feeble attempt at seduction. "Maybe next time, Loverboy. Just hurry up okay."

While I waited for Eric to shower and change, I spruced up and changed into a cute dress that I picked up at Tara's Togs. The skirt was multi-color stripes of black, white, and tan, and the top was a simple black V-neck wrap with cap sleeves and a bow tie at the waist. I paired it with simple black heels and my necklace that I never took off now.

As Eric came out of the bedroom, he was very dashing in his gray pants, gray pinstripe jacket and red button down shirt. He had also pulled his hair back into a small ponytail. Around his neck, he wore a simple gold chain, and I couldn't help but stop and stare at how good he looked.

His face took on a leering grin. "I take it you like what you see."

I feigned disinterest and walked over to the bar to pour myself a glass of water. "I guess you're presentable enough for me to be seen with you."

Once I had finished gulping down what was in my glass, I only had seconds to put it down before Eric swooped me up in his arms and deposited me on the couch. "You insult my choice of attire this evening, lover?"

Completely caught off guard by the movement, I stammered my response. "Perhaps…perhaps, I didn't get a close enough look at it."

He stood tall in front of me and my eyes traced every seam of the fabric and how it clung to him in all the right places. Anyone else would have been crazy to mock a vampire like Eric, but I got the impression, he liked my teasing, or at least didn't mind it.

"The color is all wrong for you, but there's nothing we can do about that now. It'll have to do. Just don't sit so close to me because we'll clash, okay?" I tried not to laugh, but it was hard keeping quiet.

He placed his hands on the fabric covering my thighs, and leaned in very close. As his hands slowly slid the material up, he openly smiled, showing me his fangs were half way down. "Maybe you're the one who needs to change out of that dress. I know what I would like to see you in."

I laughed out loud and kissed him before wiggling my way out of his grasp. If I had stayed in that position any longer, I wouldn't have been able to resist temptation. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but birthday suits don't count as attire. Anyway, we should get going or we're going to be late."

At nine-twenty five, we stood outside the Pythoness' room, waiting to be announced. Exactly at nine-thirty, Patrick opened the door and greeted us. He ushered us into the sitting area and asked us have a seat on the settee. We waited, and waited, and waited. I was growing more anxious and impatient at why it was taking so long.

A voice resonated throughout the room from an open doorway to the left. "Calm yourself child. I am old and you will abide by my schedule, not yours."

Eric and I both greeted her properly, and with the help of an older looking vampire, she slowly walked into the room and sat down in the chair across from us. When I say older vampire, it looked as though he had been turned while he was well into his seventies. She scoffed at me. "He is older than you can even realize girl."

It was weird and a bit frightening having her in my head that easily, but as nervous as I was, it was going to be a relief to finally get some answers to my questions.

"Yes, yes. I know you have a lot of questions swimming around in that head of yours. As much as I prefer to get right down to business, there is an obvious need for you to have them answered first. Ask me your questions and be quick about it."

I swallowed hard. "Let's start with Ireland. How did you know where I was when no one else did?"

"I sent you there. I have been tracking your whereabouts since Rhodes. When you disappeared from the cave, you had teleported to your home. With the Council's help, and some strong magic, we sent you to the fairy for healing. The half-breed who befriended you could have told you this. He has a relation who is on the Council. It is probably why he kept so close to you." Her answers were fast and to the point.

"Wait, you mean Riley knew who I was and was only there to keep an eye on me for you?"

"Whatever the demon-witch felt for you personally, it is not my concern. He was chosen, not only because of his ability to heal, but as a protector. He can be a formidable and deadly fighter when he needs to be."

I took another hard swallow. Riley never told me any of that, and I was beginning to wonder if I ever knew him at all. Were all those times he comforted me and helped me just a job to him? Shades of betrayal echoed in my ears, and it was as if life was repeating itself all over again.

"Focus girl. I do not have all night." I shook my head and looked her straight in the face.

I fought back the tears and moved on to my next question. "How did you know I could read vampire minds, and why did you want me to admit it to Eric? It seems rather petty."

Eric stiffened next to me on the settee, but I was already angry over the response to my first question. I could have cared less at how my second came across.

She sneered. "Perhaps you have some backbone left in you after all. Good, you will need it. Yes, it may seem petty to a human. Get over it. I know you read the vampire's mind during the Rhodes summit. I may be blind, but my eye sight is as sharp as a tack. I needed the Northman to know now. Considering he has feelings for you, it could be detrimental to my plans if he were to find out at the wrong time."

I straightened up and leaned forward, glaring at her. "And just what are those plans?"

"To increase the power of your telepathy, and to be able to read minds other than human." She motioned for Patrick to bring her some kind of book. It looked as ancient as she was; the cloth covering was faded and frayed, and the pages crumbling from age.

"I can't read vampire minds. I'll tell you the same thing I told Patrick and Eric. I only had a couple of flashes here and there, but nothing more. I don't even know how I did it."

She nodded her head toward Patrick, and he opened the book and placed it in front of her. Her almost gnarled fingertips rested on the open pages, and she lifted her chin high in the air, as if she was absorbing each and every word through touch.

When she was done, he closed the book, and set it down on the table beside her. "To read vampire minds is a very rare and very powerful gift. I assume you cannot penetrate Were or Shifter minds?"

"No, the only ones I can read are humans, which I guess includes witches."

"Waste, waste, waste. You have spent your entire life wasting a gift that was given to you long ago. It has become nothing more than a parlor trick; a fancy gimmick used by fake human psychics and fortune tellers."

I was feeling very insulted now, and if she didn't come to a point soon, I was going to get up and leave…or teleport my ass back home. I even stood and walked to the door to prove my point.

"If you leave now, you will never know." Her voice was jeering and condescending.

I placed my hand on the knob, but turned my head slightly so she could hear me. "Know what?"

Her face held a smug, triumphant look. "The origins of your telepathy."

----------------------------------------------------

**AN: Oh no she didn't go there again. Buni and her cliffs… someone should spank that girl *giggles and runs away***


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So, as you know this is my last chapter for a few weeks. I am moving at the end of the month and will be spending my time packing and getting ready. I promise that I will be back in full force after halloween :-). I'll even treat you to some lemon zest for being so patient with me. So... because you guys are so wonderful, I've made this chapter extra long. I know you all have been anxious about here telepathy origins, and I hope you like my spin on things. Oh... one more thing. I forgot to include this last chapter, but this is the dress that Sookie is wearing during her meeting with the Pythoness. ****http://tinyurl(dot)com/yjqyxru**  


**So... without further ado:**

*******

My face froze and I was suddenly at a loss for words. I knew my telepathy was not a fae ability, but I hadn't really questioned where it came from for a very long time. It was just something that I had lived with all my life.

I looked over at Eric, and he sat very quiet and very still, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was staring at her intently, and if I didn't know any better, I would swear they were having a private conversation.

She nodded to Patrick, who picked up the book she had touched, and set it on the table before me. I leaned forward, carefully opening the cover and examining the delicate pages one by one. Page after page contained nothing but foreign symbols, painted with now faded inks of blues and greens.

Patrick turned to one particular page, and then cautiously placed my fingertips on the pages as the Pythoness had done earlier.

"Now close your eyes and free your mind. Let the magic of the words be absorbed into you and fill you."

I was a bit scared and Eric squeezed the back of my arm to let me know he was right there with me. I did as she requested, but did not feel anything.

"You are not freeing your mind," she huffed in frustration. "You should be better skilled by now. Come here and bring the book with you."

I picked up the open book, and sat across from her in a chair Patrick provided. The book lay open on my lap and I placed my fingertips on the page once again. After, I closed my eyes I tried emptying my mind, freeing it from all my worries and anxieties. Easier said than done.

Gnarled and rough hands were laid on top of mine, and I knew she was touching me. Eric was sending me calm feelings and I began to relax a little more. Even though my eyes were shut, thin wisps of blue and green mist filtered into the darkness. At first it was hardly noticeable, but then it grew brighter as seconds ticked away. Finally, the mist grew so bright I had to look away.

From the distance, an echoing voice called to me. "Focus. Concentrate and look toward the mist."

Reluctantly, I turned back toward the blinding light and dots of colors had enveloped the blue and green swirls. Little by little the dots began forming shapes, until at last, they were complete structures. This wasn't anyplace I recognized. I was standing on a narrow dirt street, with ancient looking clay-like doorways. In fact, most everything had an earthen tone to it. Muffled voices pierced my ears, but no one was around.

The urge to follow the sound of the voices became too great and I wandered through street after street, trying to find them. When I rounded the last corner, I came upon a little girl. She was sitting all alone outside one of the entrances. I knelt down and smiled at her. "What's your name?"

She smiled back at me with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, and a little patch of dirt on the side of her nose. Although her blond hair was dusted by the dirt road, the sunlight caught strands of it, as if they were extensions of the sun's rays. Reaching out to wipe the dirt away, a slight electric shock at the touch of her skin filtered through me. In that moment, I felt a strange connection to her.

"I'm Cyrena. Are you here to see my mother too?" Her words were foreign to my ears, yet I understood everything she was saying.

She tilted her head to one side and her smile faded quickly. "I'm not sure. Is your mother inside?" She nodded dolefully. There was a niggling feeling that I needed to go in, but I was scared to see what I'd find.

A force from behind nudged me toward the doorway, and before I entered the home, I turned to see that Cyrena had disappeared. The room was dimly lit, with a dirt floor and wooden furniture. It was a modest dwelling with a huge table for meals, as well as a little sitting area near a fireplace.

Two men were seated at the table, and a woman with her back turned toward them, staring into the unlit fireplace. None of them noticed me enter, as if I was invisible to them.

"You have no choice in the matter. She will come with us now." One of the men made to stand, and the woman turned toward them abruptly.

"She is just a baby." Her face was tear-stained and her hands were trembling.

The other man got up and walked through a door in the back of the living area, while the first man spoke. I hadn't noticed until they stood, but both men were dressed in some sort of velvety black robes. They reminded me of the robe that Eric had used during the ceremony in Rhodes. Could these be spiritual or religious men?

"The prophecy does not lie." The second man came back out with a bundle in his arms and the woman dropped to her knees, pleading and begging them again not to take the baby.

The first man pushed her away and they both turned to leave. As they passed by me, I looked down into the bundle of tattered blanket the one man was holding. Wrapped up inside was a baby with white eyes and tufts of white hair starting to grow out.

Just as the infant turned its head to me, my vision started to become clouded again. I rubbed my eyes, but darkness slowly enveloped the room until nothing was left but emptiness.

"Open your eyes." I opened them and blinked a few times to adjust to my surroundings again.

Eric had a worried look on his face, which mirrored what I was feeling from him. I sat back in the chair and looked at the Pythoness, who looked even more ancient now. "The baby was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was prophesized long before my birth that a child shall be born with hair as white as a dove's feathers and no eyes, yet with the ability to see all. I was taken from them and raised by the priests near Siwa."

"Cyrena. She was your sister, wasn't she?"

"Yes, but only I inherited the power of the oracle in my generation. Since then, many generations of my family have been blessed with some portion, if not all, of that power. Not every generation was blessed though. The power lay dormant with some, even though it was still passed on. The book you hold is a record of my ancestry and those who have been given the gift are well noted."

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew where she was going with this, but I had to know. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You tell me. I can read your thoughts so clearly girl. You already know the answer. Do you need me to repeat it?"

"This is impossible. I'm just a waitress from a small backwater town in Louisiana. There's no way I could be related to you."

"Say what you want, but you know it to be true. You can feel it to be true. Your lineage traverses up through the Hale line all the way back to me."

I got up and paced back and forth a few minutes, before sitting back down next to Eric. He placed a hand over mine in comfort and concern, and I appreciated the gesture. I came back from Ireland to reclaim any part of my life that I could, but at every turn, something always happened to throw it into chaos.

I swallowed hard and took a moment to think about what to say next. "All right, putting that aside for the moment…I still don't understand what all this has to do with me in the present time."

She snorted with dismay. "You've wasted your time and energy trying to control a gift that you have not been trained to use properly. It is time you did. It is time to learn how to use the full power behind that gift of yours. You will be meeting with a tutor tomorrow, Lilith. I expect you to be there promptly and to pay attention."

My eyes widened and I was feeling completely overwhelmed and exasperated. I never knew the full extent to which my telepathy stretched, and up until now, I guess I had never tried to find out. It was enough that other people called me crazy. Just how powerful did she want my 'gift' to get?

"But that's so much. It will take everything I have just to shield myself from all that."

She shook her head, her voice acidic. "As powerful as it is meant to be, child. Increasing the power of your telepathy will not only give you an advantage, but will increase your ability to shield yourself from others. I am sure you have to struggle to keep your mind blocked when your emotions are askew. Your gift is tied to your emotions, just as your teleporting is tied to your emotions. Lilith will not only instruct you in increasing your ability and shielding, but to harness your emotions and focus better." She turned her white eyes toward Eric. "Northman, you will leave us now."

At first Eric didn't budge, but he really didn't have a choice. He squeezed my hand, "I'll be right outside."

He got up and left the room with Patrick following behind, while I simply stared as the door closed behind him. I turned my attention back to her, and instead of cowering like I wanted to, I took a harder approach. "Okay, it's just you and me now. Tell me what you really want, because I get the feeling there's something more you want to say without anyone around."

"Maybe you did inherit the gift of insight after all. There are few who know I can read vampire minds, as well as other supernatural creatures. Patrick is my closest and most trusted aide, and I know he will not reveal anything he has learned about me. You will meet Lilith tomorrow. She will be your tutor for the time being, and you will give her the respect she has earned. You and Northman are the only persons outside of my retinue that know."

"Why us? For that matter, if you could read supe's minds, including vampires, why do you sit and judge others when you can just listen and know the truth?" Why go through the trial at the summit in Rhodes, if she knew the answers.

"Although I have no interest in how humans conduct their legal matters, the Council has set down similar laws and commandments to follow. Would it be fair if you passed judgment on someone without hearing all the facts? I must stress the importance that no one else knows the extent to which we can read minds."

"But I just had a few glimpses here and there. You're seriously sitting there telling me that you want me to learn how to read all supe's minds? That's crazy. I can't…"

"You will. It is your destiny and legacy, just as reading minds is your cousin's, Hunter." Hunter? I had completely forgotten that he could read minds. I hope whatever she had planned didn't involve him. He was too young, and was not ready to find out about things like this.

I paused for a moment, and it was as if a veil had been lifted from my eyes. "This is all because of de Castro isn't it?" When she didn't answer me back, it spoke volumes to me, and I got up and walked toward the door. "I won't be used as a pawn in your idiotic vampire politics. If you want to hear what de Castro is up to, then listen for yourself. If you want to take him down because of his greed and ambition, then get someone else to do it. I don't want any part of it."

I walked out of the room before she could say anything. I had had it. No more. I knew deep down that de Castro was still going to try and take me for whatever purpose he had. I also knew I offered Eric a solution by striking first, but not anymore. Enough was enough. I didn't want anything to do with the lot of them.

------------------------------------------------

**ERIC**

I sat there quietly and listened to the Ancient One talk. In all my one thousand years, I would never have guessed that Sookie had a connection to the Pythoness. Although, it made sense to think about it. Why else would she have bothered to keep track of Sookie?

The more they spoke, the more both of them became irritated. If this were not such a serious discussion, I would have possibly made an amusing remark to how similar their stubborn streak was. When the Pythoness ordered me to leave, I hesitated and looked at Sookie. She was anxious, but not overly, so I reluctantly left her alone, letting her know I would be right outside when she was done. Patrick followed me into the hallway, and once the door was closed, I wrapped my fingers around his throat and held him against the wall.

"You and I have known each other for a very long time. However, do not think that I will hesitate to eliminate anyone who threatens me or my lover."

"No one is threatening anyone, Eric. There is a lot for them to discuss and it's better if it were only them. This is a rare opportunity for Sookie, and one she should embrace. This is much bigger than just bringing down de Castro."

I let him go for the moment, and watched as he rubbed his neck of the reddened marks my fingers made. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You will find out in due time, my friend." Patrick turned to leave, confident in his stride as he reached the elevators and disappeared.

I leaned back against the wall and waited, pondering over just what Patrick had meant, when I heard Sookie's raised voice coming from the room. The door to the suite flew open and she huffed out of there, and I barely had time to catch her arm as she marched by.

Guiding her to a seating area just beyond the elevator, I wrapped my arms around her in comfort and she rested against my side. There was a storm brewing inside of her, and I tried sending her comfort in the hopes that it would quell the storm brewing just below the surface.

"Tell me what you are thinking, älskare."

For the longest time, she said nothing, until she was ready to talk. "She wants to use me. She wants me to learn to read vampire and other supe minds, and I'm pretty sure it's because of some political agenda. Whether it's her agenda or this Council's agenda, I have no idea."

"I'm not so sure, Sookie. It isn't the Pythoness' style to have grandiose political motives. She is ancient and has no use for them."

"I get that she doesn't want to expose herself with the fact that she can read vampire minds, but why does she want to involve me? I was fine when it was just the teleporting. I figured we would have an advantage over de Castro that others wouldn't, but she doesn't seem to want to stop there.

"I've had it, and I told her just that. I don't want any part of what she's planning, and I don't want any part of what de Castro is planning. I will not be a pawn in anyone's games, nor will I put myself at any further risk to danger. I just want to be left alone to find my way again. Is that so difficult a request? Tell me, because I'm dying to know why I'm not allowed to just be plain ol' Sookie Stackhouse, former waitress from Bon Temps."

She had every right to be frustrated and angry, and there was nothing I could say at that moment that would make it better for her. I kissed the top of her head and nestled my cheek against the same spot. "Tell me exactly what she said."

"She wants me to meet with some trainer tomorrow, Lilith. Lilith is supposed to start teaching me how to increase the power of my telepathy and shields."

"Did she say specifically that she wanted you to do this to be able to take down de Castro?"

She drummed her fingers on my thigh, and sighed heavily. "Not really. I, um… I didn't give her the chance. I told her I wasn't having any of it, and walked out. I know it was rude, but I was so frustrated and overwhelmed, and if I didn't get out of there, I knew I was going to start panicking."

"Sookie, I feel how scared you are about this, and I am going to ask that you trust that the Pythoness knows what she is doing. Perhaps you should give her a chance to explain things further before you pass judgment on what she wants from you. I agree, though. Whatever her plan is, I will not have you risking your safety, nor will I let anyone else put you in jeopardy for any means."

I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open to check the time, and noted that the sun would be coming up shortly. "Sookie, I have to go to sleep soon. Will you come back to the suite and lay down with me?"

She grudgingly stood and laced her fingers with mine, as we made our way back to the suite. After a quick phone call to Patrick, while Sookie was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, we finished getting ready for bed, as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Pulling her to me, I closed my eyes and wondered how the Pythoness' plans, whatever they were, were going to affect us.

-------------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

The alarm buzzer woke me up way too early. I slammed my hand down on the snooze and prayed that it would give me another ten or twenty minutes of sleep. No such luck. It sounded again, even more obnoxiously after nine minutes. This time, I opened one eye and lifted my head to find the off switch.

I hadn't set the alarm, so it must have been Eric. Eric doesn't usually set the alarm, so I wondered why he did it this time. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes trying to still wrap my brain around the events of last night. As I stood and grabbed one of the robes that the hotel provided their special guests, something fell to the ground. I reached down and picked it up, realizing it was a note from Eric.

_Älskare,_

_I set the alarm so you would be up in time. I spoke to Patrick last night while you were in the bathroom, and he mentioned that you were to meet Lilith for lunch at one o'clock in the downstairs café._

_E._

My fingers traced over the A. I knew what the term älskare meant, and I liked having him call me that, but this was the first time I'd seen it written down. My eyes drifted over to the clock and I realized I only had about forty-five minutes to shower and get ready. Still not wanting to go through with this, I thought I at least owed it to this Lilith to show up, so I quickly showered and changed into something appropriate. I tried drying my hair as best as I could, but given the timeframe, it was still going to be damp, so I pulled it into a ponytail.

By the time I got down to the café, it was just after one o'clock. Since this was a vampire hotel, there weren't a lot of human customers, and it was easy to spot her. She was almost as young as me, but there was something ethereal about her; like she was out of place, or maybe out of time.

I rushed over and apologized between pants. "I can forgive you this time, but please do not make it a habit of being late. There is much to do, and very little time to accomplish it."

While the waiter was taking our order, I had a chance to give her the once over. Lilith certainly had striking features. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a low bun, with wispy strands caressing her face. Depending on which way she tilted her head, her eyes changed from light blue to light green, even to a golden color with flecks of blues. Her skin was tan, and she had a confidence about her that I felt I lacked. She was very beautiful.

"Thank you Sookie, but it's what is inside that counts. I'm sorry you feel that you lack confidence in yourself, but given the events that you've been through lately, it's understandable. Hopefully, what we do will help restore some of that. You're going to need as much of it as you can muster."

For the briefest of moments, I understood why people thought it was weird or crazy that I would answer them back when they hadn't said anything yet. Funny enough, I couldn't read her mind. "Lilith, can I ask what you are?"

Even her smile was beautiful. "You tried reading my mind, I could feel it. I am not of this realm, if that's what you are wondering. I come from Thyrene, a sister realm of Faery. It is a beautiful place where only peace and harmony exist; where the quiet nature of man and beast live together openly. Destruction, violence, and self-importance are no longer of use to us."

"You look so young, but there is a wisdom about you that feels as ancient as time."

"Naturally. I am over two thousand years old."

I raised an eyebrow. "Does that surprise you? You of all people should know that you cannot judge someone's age based on their appearance."

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to say something like that, but you're right. I know my great grandfather blessed me with the gift of longevity, but I have no idea how long that will be. Based on what little I know of the fae, youth seems to go hand in hand with it."

"It is the same in Thyrene. Once we reach the time of maturity, the aging slows. But enough about me. We should get started with your lessons."

"I'm not so sure I want to go through with this. I don't see the significance of it all, except to use me to take down a greedy vampire who'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"You will have to discuss that with the Pythoness. Whatever her reasoning, she has asked me to train you, and that's what I plan to do, but not here. We need to go somewhere quiet." We quickly finished our lunch and decided that her suite would be the best place to do this.

As much as I resisted doing this, I had to admit to myself that it would be good to learn how to control my telepathy better. "It is essential that you are able to relax and concentrate through these lessons, otherwise our efforts will be in vain."

Once we were seated on the couch, we began by using visualization and deep breathing to relax. Lilith didn't waste any time as she put me through a few paces to see what the range of my ability was. All her testing made me feel a little bit like a lab experiment.

When we were finished, I sat back and listened as she gave me her assessment. Lilith was impressed with how far I could reach with my telepathy once I concentrated. I remembered when I was in Dallas, how I was able to contact Barry all the way at the hotel, so it didn't surprise me one bit.

"It's a shame that no one trained you before this. You have such potential, and you pick things up rather quickly when you set your mind to it. I can see why the Pythoness chose you."

Her words left me frustrated. It was like everyone had this big secret about me, and it was time someone let me know what was going on. "Lilith, I appreciate you taking the time to do this, but until I know exactly what is going on, I don't want to go any further."

She sighed. "There is so much stubbornness inside of you. I wish I knew how to quash it. I understand you are meeting with the Ancient One tonight. I will be presenting my assessment of you to her at that time. I suggest you ask her. In the meantime, will you at least let me teach you a few things?"

I reluctantly agreed, but rest assured, I'd be getting to the bottom of this by the end of the night. After I told her as much, she nodded and went over to one of the doors leading to a bedroom. When she returned, she wasn't alone. She had a Were with her.

"This is Gregor. He comes from my realm and has agreed to help us. Gregor, this is Sookie."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss." He had a thick Eastern European accent, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was from Russia or Hungary, or someplace like that.

Gregor took a seat across from me, and Lilith instructed me on how to begin. I placed my hands on top of his, and focused on Gregor's thoughts. At first all I could hear were snarls, and the glimpses of images I had reminded me of tangled threads, like a spider's web. They weren't the usual red color, which to me represented anger. They were shades of oranges and blues and greens and purples. However, they were still difficult to read.

There was a voice coming from behind me, and I could tell Lilith was in my head. She was teaching me how to sift through the meshed fibers. It was like finding your way through a dense forest, pushing away one branch at a time to find your path. The further along I got down that path, the noisier it got as well.

I don't know how long it took me, but with her instructing me, I managed to sift through several strands until I found what I was looking for. The noise I heard wasn't actually noise at all. It was words, but in a different language. Gregor was speaking a different language, one that I did not recognize.

Lilith must have realized this and I heard her admonish him to use this realm's language. Suddenly the words became clearer and I was able to pick up on what he was thinking. Gregor was wondering who I was to have merited such a reward, as to be taught by Lilith. He was also thinking that I was very pretty, and that it was a shame I was tied to a vampire, because if I was by his side, I would be worshipped like a goddess. I blushed and pulled out of his head, not wanting to hear the rest of what he was thinking. He was a little embarrassed and red in the face as well.

For most of the afternoon, Lilith and I practiced listening to Gregor. He was a very interesting person, to say the least. He loved classical music, and had a knack for building furniture. I saw some of his designs as pictures in his head, and they were truly magnificent. Lilith commented that he was a master craftsman and artisan in Thyrene.

I thanked Gregor for helping us, when his time was up, and we took a small break. It was early evening, but the sun hadn't set yet. We sat and picked at some snack food that was brought up from the café, while we talked and got to know each other better.

The more I learned about her and the realm she came from, the more I was intrigued to see it. It was almost like a piece of utopia. She did mention that getting there did not come without a price. They were once as divided as we were, and it took many centuries to achieve a state of peace. Lilith hoped that one day, our realm would get there too, but she didn't feel that would happen in her lifetime.

Considering she was two thousand years old, I wondered what a lifetime to her would be. I saw her stifle a laugh, and I knew she had read that last thought. It made me laugh too, and for the first time all day, I really began to really relax.

My next task involved a woman from housekeeping, who had entered the suite to clean up. She was short and plump, with piercing green eyes and raven colored hair. Her nametag read: Maude. Lilith leaned over to me and whispered. "I can tell she is part demon and part human. I want you to try to read her."

Since I was more relaxed, it was easier to concentrate as Maude went about her straightening and dusting. When she went into one of the bedrooms to change the sheets, that's when I attempted to penetrate her mind.

After a few tries, I managed to pick up on a few things. She was wondering when she'd get paid today because she needed a drink badly. She was also thinking rude things about some of the other guests, which I won't repeat. When I sat back, Lilith had a bemused look on her face.

Finally, Maude turned and left to go clean another room, and Lilith burst out laughing. "Sookie, you make it so obvious as to what you are doing. I'm not laughing at you, but you tend to scrunch up your face a little when you are concentrating really hard."

I frowned from being annoyed at her remark, but then started laughing too. I guess it was pretty funny, and decided to smile about it. "I'll try not to do it again."

"For the next lesson, we will need to go back to your suite." I got up and we walked down the hall to the elevators and made our way to the eighth floor, to Eric's and my suite.

Lilith told me that if I could master hearing a Were, that other Weres and two-natured should be no problem, since Weres were the most difficult to read. However, there was no Were in my suite; only a sleeping vampire. It was then I knew what my next lesson was going to be. I just didn't know if Eric would be amenable to it. Heck, I wasn't sure I was open to it.

Eric and I still hadn't really talked about me hearing him, and he didn't seem terribly angry about it, although maybe a little disappointed I didn't tell him sooner. Although I was still having nightmares, and anxiety issues, I had been using some techniques that both Cassie and Riley had shown me to calm myself before I had a full blown panic attack.

The closer Lilith and I got to the room, the more anxious I became. My fingers wrapped around the door handle, and I nervously slid the key into the lock. However, as I swung the door open, calmness washed over me, and I knew Eric was awake and waiting for me.

When we entered, he was sitting on the couch sipping on a True Blood, but turned with a smile in my direction. The smile quickly faded, when he saw that I wasn't alone, and he quickly surmised that this was my instructor, Lilith.

I made the introductions, and then sat down next to him. "Eric, Lilith has been testing me this afternoon, to see the range of my telepathy." I hesitated at my next question, and he shifted his eyes from me to her, answering before I had a chance to ask.

"You want to use me to test her ability to read vampire minds."

"Yes. Sookie and I have been working with different supes all afternoon, and I want to test her ability on vampires. You are the logical choice since you are already cognizant of what we are doing."

Eric turned to me and placed a hand over my trembling fingers. "Since it is for Sookie, I will allow her to try." He gazed into my eyes and I saw no anger or resentment; only my panic reflected back. "You do not have to be afraid, älskare. If this is to be a part of who you are, then it is a part of you I am willing to accept."

He was being awfully encouraging about all this. As he started to pull his hand back, I held a firm grip. "I think it would be better if we were connected, both physically and mentally." It took a few minutes for me to stop trembling and relax enough to attempt anything.

Lilith's voice was back inside my head, and asked me to concentrate on Eric's face, especially his eyes. They were a beautiful ice blue when he was calm and relaxed, but they could be as dark and as piercing as the deepest sapphires, when he was angry or full of bloodlust. In the middle of the color sat perfectly round black circles and the feeling of wanting to get lost in those beautiful eyes was overwhelming me.

Her voice resonated with a calmness that relaxed me, and she encouraged me to go beyond the eyes; to see past the color and enter the darkness. I did as she asked and found myself surrounded in total darkness and silence. Wherever I was, it must have represented the void I get when a vampire was nearby.

A sudden burst of light rocketed by in what seemed like a couple of seconds, and then I was in complete darkness again. A few moments later, another burst burned through the dark and Lilith's voice nudged me toward those glimmers of light. She told me to try and slow them down, and at first I was confused, but then I understood what she was saying.

Each of those flashes represented a thought or image from Eric, as if they were frames of a movie that was moving too fast. She wanted me to slow them down to be able to see them more clearly.

Another flash passed by and I managed to slow it down, but not enough to see it, so I waited for the next one to come. This time I was ready for it, and as I watched it fly by, I imagined it slowing down enough to take a peek. I could barely make out the image, but it was of him and me at home. We were in his office, and he was giving me the charm necklace.

I let that one go by and as the next one approached, I slowed it down even further. It was of him and me in his office at the club. We were… .God. Was that how he saw me? I was half naked with the air around us shimmering. Everything was sharp and bright – my clothes, my skin, my hair. Eric's award winning butt was thrusting back and forth on top of me, and I turned my head and blushed.

More flashes passed by, and I plucked different ones out as they whizzed by. Vampires seemed to be able to compartmentalize their thoughts, and I noticed that, he was only showing me memories and thoughts of the two of us. Eric had closed off the other sections and I was only able to venture into this isolated area. It was just as well. Eric had lived hundreds of lifetimes, and I'm sure there were things better left closed off to me.

Quickly letting go of the one I had, I waited for another flash and was able to slow it almost to a standstill. The image was blurry at first, but I could make out the voices. It was Eric and Patrick talking, and I was surprised he allowed me to see it. From where they were, it looked to be after the Pythoness had asked him to leave. They were discussing something and Eric was very upset and concerned about me. He had his fingers wrapped around Patrick's throat, and an aura of reds and oranges floated around Eric's body. I tried listening closer, and when I did, words flooded my head like a tidal wave crashing over a deserted beach. At first they were jumbled, but as I sifted through them, I pieced together the conversation.

I couldn't stand to see Eric that angry, and instead of listening further, I started backing out of his thoughts. Unfortunately, Lilith was still in my head, and somehow I managed to back up far enough and right into her thoughts.

Physically, I squinted because the light was so blinding. It was more brilliant than the clearest day in the summer. If she was aware that I was in her head, she hadn't indicated, and out of curiosity, I continued.

I saw the realm of Thyrene, and it was indescribable. Peace and tranquility washed over me. I'd never seen anything so beautiful in all my life, and I reached up to wipe a tear from my eye.

In the distance, I saw Lilith sitting on a bench talking with a male figure, though I couldn't see the face. It was a calm and relaxing discussion, so I ventured a closer look, or listen rather.

Sitting on a nearby rock, the voice of the male sounded oddly familiar, until he turned so I could see his frame. Niall? What was my great grandfather doing with Lilith, and in Thyrene no less? I shook my head and thought a moment. Okay, Lilith said that her realm was a sister realm of Faery, so maybe I shouldn't read to much into this.

They were discussing something in particular, and Niall's smile gradually faded into sadness. I inched closer, and heard only parts of the conversation. However, what I did hear, was not to my liking. Suddenly Lilith's head turned and spotted me peering out from a nearby tree. Her eyes widened, and with a wave of her hand, my body was propelled backwards and I swiftly sat back on the couch.

"Sookie, eavesdropping is not a polite thing to do." Lilith admonished me calmly.

"I apologize, but is what you told Niall true? I need to know." Maybe Eric was right. Maybe I should have given the Pythoness a chance to explain everything to me last night, but my stubbornness got the better of me, and I had stormed out of the Pythoness' room, leaving my manners on the ground.

"I am giving my assessment to the Pythoness in about thirty minutes. The answers you seek can only come from her. You are welcome to be there for the assessment, but I would suggest waiting until I am through to speak with her."

She got up and thanked Eric for helping us, then strolled out the door and down to the Pythoness' suite.

It was obvious that Eric wanted to know what I overheard, but I told him nothing. Instead, I went into the bedroom and sat cross-legged on the bed, practicing some deep breathing and calming techniques.

As Lilith suggested, I gave her almost an hour before coming back out of the bedroom. Eric was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, in a resting state. I tapped him on the shoulder to rouse him.

"Eric, I need to see the Pythoness now."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed some numbers. "Let me call Patrick and tell him we are on our way up."

I was slightly calmer when we arrived at the Pythoness' suite and I saw Lilith sitting there.

"Sit down Sookie." The Pythoness never called me by my first name before, which threw me for a loop. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding, and took the empty seat next to her.

"Lilith has given me her assessment, and I stand by my decision. You…are to take my place."

It took a few minutes for the words she had spoken to register with me. So it was true, what I heard Lilith tell Niall. I shook my head. "No. I understand this is a rare opportunity you are giving me, but I must politely decline. I am a simple girl, who only wants a simple life; one that is uncomplicated and free of chaos. Your offer is generous, but it is not for me. You will have to choose someone else."

Her voice was calmer toward me than it had been since this whole rollercoaster began. "Child, listen to me. I knew ages ago that I had to find a successor, but not just anyone. It had to be from my own lineage. So far, no one has even come close to being worthy, until you. Do not turn your nose away at what I am giving you."

I was trying to be tactful about all of this, and walked over to the window, staring out at the river. What she was saying was a lot to swallow, and deep down, I knew this was an opportunity of a lifetime for some. I hadn't even begun to ponder the fact that in order to succeed her, I would need to be a vampire. Did she understand that that was never going to happen?

"Perhaps you will one day change your mind about that. We cannot predict future events, nor can we assume that in the future, the person in my position of governance must be a vampire. True, other vampires may have a problem being judged by someone not of their kind, but as I said, there is time enough to deal with that issue.

I doubted I would ever change my mind, but trying to remain tactful, there was only one solution I could think of that would appease everyone, and when I felt ready to say something, I looked toward the faces staring at me.

"I hear what you are saying. So here is my proposition. I will continue to have lessons with Lilith until the gala. Once the gala is over, and the King is dethroned, you all are going to have a mess on your hands with the aftermath. Once that is all settled, then you and I can sit down and discuss this further. That will hopefully give me enough time to consider what you are offering."

I sat down after my long speech and waited for someone to break the silence that hung over the room.

"I think that is a very mature and diplomatic answer, Sookie. I don't think the Pythoness was inferring that you take her place right now, but rather when the time is right. I believe she wants to, what I the phrase you use…groom you."

"I can speak for myself, Lilith, but you are correct. I am by no means ready to vacate my position or leave this world. However, when I do, I will need to name a successor, and that is you. This is your destiny. This is why you have gone through everything you have in the past few years. It is a testament to your strength and character that you are still here, and intact. This position demands someone with the fortitude to govern the masses."

If my life spinning out of control was supposed to lead me to this moment, then it was a bizarre and twisted road I was traveling down. No one said life was going to be easy, but I mused to myself if the road I was on could at least straighten out sometimes.

Remembering my rudeness from before, I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. "If we're done here, I would like to leave. I need some time to think through all this." The Pythoness agreed, and Eric followed me back to the suite.

The moment the door was closed behind us, I erupted in a fit of anger. "She's insane if she thinks for one second that I want to take over for her, now or in the future. You know how I feel about the subject of being turned, and I will never change my mind about it. I'm still processing the fact that we're related, and now she wants to 'groom me'?"

"Sookie, I'm as speechless as you are about this whole thing, but it truly is an incredible opportunity she is giving you. At least think about it before you turn her down. You made me promise that I would never turn you, and I hold to that. But you have so much of your life ahead of you now, even more than you once thought. One day you may change your mind."

"How can you take her side? How can you even think that I would want to be turned…at any point in my life? It makes me wonder if you really even know me at all. If you turned me, eventually I would leave you. Don't all children leave their master at some point? Is that what you want…for me to be turned and then leave? If you love me as you say you do, you wouldn't even suggest something like that. Do you even love me, or are you just saying what I want to hear until the day I change my mind?"

---------------------------------------

**ERIC**

My brows furrowed and I sat down on the couch. "It pains me to see and feel how upset you are; to think that you'd question my love for you still. After all that we have opened up about, I cannot fathom how you still do not trust that I love you."

Her shoulders dropped and she sat down on the coffee table facing me. "I'm sorry, Eric. I know you love me. I'm just very upset about this whole situation, and maybe I am overreacting because of the shock. We have been so doing well lately at opening up to each other."

"Sookie, do you trust that I have your best interest at heart?"

"You know I do. I get that you want to be with me for many lifetimes to come, and I want that too. But if this is going to work between us, I need you to be honest with me and tell me everything you're thinking; even if it's something you don't think I want to hear. I'm a big girl and I can handle it. I'm not a fragile flower."

I reached to her and pulled her onto my lap. "No, you aren't. You are a strong, determined, independent woman. You are incredibly beautiful and at times incredibly stubborn, and I love everything about you. All I can tell you is that I will try not to keep things from you, but there are going to be times when I cannot tell you everything."

She sighed heavily. "I guess that's one more thing we have to work on, huh."

"Yes, it is, and we will get through it like we have everything else." I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to hers, allowing us to just be in the moment.

Doubt and mistrust. I had mastered those well over the centuries in my business dealings, but never did I have to deal with them in a relationship. Then again, I have never had a relationship like this before; at least not since I was human.

"Eric…"

"Yes, älskare?"

"I want to go home now. I don't want to stay here any longer." She got up and I followed her into the bedroom.

Sookie grabbed her suitcase, but I stopped her. "Sookie, we cannot leave right now."

"Why not?" She frowned but allowed me to continue.

"There are no more flights to Shreveport tonight. Besides, you made a deal with the Pythoness, and she will expect you to honor it. I know you are still upset right now, but give it time. I love you and will support you in any decision you make."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Eric, tell me what you're thinking about all this. I mean, we never really talked after Patrick made me admit that I had read vampires before. I'm not even sure how I feel about strengthening my telepathy to that much. It seems like such a big responsibility, as well as a stressful one."

I sat down next to her and caressed her cheek. "Sookie, first, I want you to remember that I am not mad or upset with you for what happened. Patrick should have taken a different approach in having you open up about this. Yes, this is a great responsibility, but I really do see this as an opportunity for you; one that will not come around again. As the Pythoness stated, this is not something that would happen right now, or in the near future. Who knows how long the Ancient One is going to be around. It could be centuries before she is ready to abdicate her position.

"I cannot say that I like the idea of you being able to read vampire minds, let alone other supe's minds. It would be an enormous risk to your safety if you were exposed. Know that I would do everything in my power to prevent that from happening."

Her hand reached up and gripped the charm of her necklace, and her breathing became a little shallower. "I'm going for a walk, Eric. I'll be back in awhile."

"Would you like some company?"

"No, I think I would like to be alone." She leaned down and kissed me, reassuring me that she was fine, but perhaps she was reassuring herself as well.

------------------------------------------------------

**PATRICK**

I watched Sookie leave the hotel and start walking to nowhere in particular. Even from this distance, I could see how stressed she was about the evenings events, so I followed her to make sure she was all right.

When she made a turn at the end of the block, I knew she was headed toward the river, and I lingered back far enough that she wouldn't feel like she was being followed. It was not my intention to harm her, but knowing this area in the evening hours, it was more for her safety. Since I didn't see Eric with her, I knew he wouldn't mind if I kept a watchful eye on her.

At one point, she stopped along the river and leaned over the railing, staring out at the water. The warm gentle breezes played with strands of her hair, whipping them around her head, and the look on her face was too painful not to leave her like that. I cleared my throat as I approached, since I was aware that humans startled easily.

"_Ahem_, nice night for a walk, don't you think."

She jumped about ten feet and turned to see me leaning against the railing next to her. "Patrick, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. You just look so sad and I wanted to see if there was anything I could do." I reached up and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't think so. I have so much to deal with now; I don't know where to begin." She turned and leaned back against the rail, staring aimlessly at passersby."

"Is there anything I can say to ease your pain?" Looking at her this close, I could see why Eric had a fascination with her. There was just something unique about her.

"I was wondering how I had gotten to this point. My life has bent in so many different directions since the supernatural world came crashing through my door. It's amazing I didn't completely break long ago. The Pythoness said it was a testament to my strength and character, but I still feel so hollow inside. I used to be a strong independent young woman with high morals." She turned again and stared down into the darkness of the waters; the lamppost reflecting off the surface and bathing her in warm light. "I look down into the water and wonder, where that woman is now? I need to find her. I have to find her, or nothing in my life is going to make sense anymore."

"I can't pretend to know what you are going through. I've long since shed the cares and burdens that humans face, but I can tell you that She is right. You are a strong, young woman who has gone through so much, and come out the other side still whole. I think those characteristics that you are looking for, have been there all along…you just have to let yourself acknowledge them and move forward."

For the longest time, she stared down into the water and said nothing. I almost walked away, thinking she needed to be alone with her thoughts, until she lifted her head and spoke.

"You're right."

That was not something I expected to hear from her. "About what?"

"I've been so wrapped up in myself that I haven't been listening to anyone else. Everyone has been telling me that I'm stronger than I think, but all I've done is doubt them and continue on my sullen way. What if everything I have been searching for has been here all along just waiting for me, as you said, to acknowledge it. Am I that big of an idiot?"

I spied an empty bench and guided her over to it so we could sit and continue talking. "Sookie, you are certainly not an idiot. You've been through such traumatic experiences in the last several months, that it is natural for you to feel this way. But after everything you have been through since then, there has to be more to you than you give yourself credit for…don't you agree Eric?"

--------------------------------------------

**SOOKIE**

I spun around and watched as Eric stood beneath the light with a concerned look on his face.

"I think I will continue my evening walk, if you don't mind." Patrick got up and bid us adieu before turning and continuing on his way.

I patted the empty spot next to me, and Eric sat down in his place, cupping my cheek. His touch was so comforting, and I returned the gesture. To anyone else walking by, we looked like two lovers lost in each other's eyes, but the gaze we held spoke more than just of love.

At first I was annoyed that Patrick approached me. I was still mad at him and wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. However, the more he talked, the more sense he made. Why hadn't I listened to the others? I acknowledged my pain, my emptiness, my anxiety, but what I forgot to acknowledge was me.

"I agree with everything that Patrick said. Please believe I am not trying to sound harsh, but for weeks now you have clung to only the negative. I wish so much for you to find your way out of that and focus only on the positive that has happened to you since you've come back."

My lips trembled and my eyes became watery from the overwhelming emotions I was feeling right now. "I promise things are going to change from now on. I know there is so much more for me to work through, but I'm ready to move on with my life. Knowing you'll be there beside me to encourage and support me, makes everything I'm working through that much easier."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle and passionate kiss. I twined my fingers through his hair and cupped the back of his head, urging him to deepen the kiss. I never thought it possible to love someone with all my heart. Eric was not without his faults, but I was not perfect either, and we never tried to be, which made what we felt for each other all that much sweeter.

When I broke it off to take a breath, Eric smiled down at me. "Shall we go back to the hotel now?"

"Yes, I think I could use some sleep."

As we entered the lobby of the hotel, Eric summoned a bellboy, who was standing next to a loaded luggage cart.

He looked down at me, and I raised an eyebrow. "I thought there were no more flights home tonight."

"Anubis has no more flights to Shreveport this late, which is why we are taking a chartered plane."

I was astonished that he would do this for me, and on such short notice. "Won't the Pythoness be mad that we left early?" Not that I cared one way or another, but I didn't want to be any ruder than I already had been this weekend.

"We had a brief discussion after you left on your walk. Lilith will be in touch with you soon, and I saw no other reason to stay."

Once we were seated in the hotel limo and on our way to the airfield, I pulled Eric into a long slow embrace. As his fingers danced over the fabric of my top, exploring the swells and valleys of my cleavage, a smirk slowly spread across my lips. I knew how short of a flight it was, and I wondered if an hour would be enough time to show him how much I truly loved and appreciated him.

***

**AN: I am so grateful to FDM for being my eyes, and for all of you who are reading my story! *hugs and * See you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: She's baaaaack! :-) ****Thanks for everyone who's been waiting patiently for the next chapter. My move went about as smooth as can be, and now it's going to be slow going trying to unpack.**

**Are you ready to pop your cherry with Eric Northman? Don't be afraid to finally write a fanfic story! **

**Poppin' Cherries www . fanfiction . net/u/2130969/Poppin_Cherries**

**This**** is a one-shot contest ****open to first-time writers (Virgins) and one-time published authors (Almost-Virgins).**

**Ok, on with the show. Grab a towel (or two) and get ready LOL.**

* * * * * * * * * *

Sitting in my office at the club, I reflected on this past month. If I thought living with Eric was going to afford me more free time, I was sadly mistaken. A deal is a deal. Those words would haunt me until the end of time.

I had been busier than when I worked at Merlotte's. If I wasn't working with Lilith on my telepathy, or Cassie in therapy, I was here at Hooligan's or at Fangtasia with Eric. On top of that, Eric thought it would be a good idea for me to take some kind of self defense class. He could have taught me himself, but our evenings were fairly busy, so I took a class during the day at the local Y. Besides, I had been using my time both at the club and the bar as more of a respite from the chaos that had become my life.

My anger toward the Pythoness had quieted to a dull murmur, and I have to admit that I was grateful for the chance to improve my 'gift'. There was still no telling how powerful it could get, but as long as I was also learning to control it, and strengthen my shields, I didn't balk.

Cassie had been happy with how much progress I'd made since Eric and I returned from our meeting. I stifled a laugh when she said that it must have been a much needed vacation. Vacation indeed. "Yes, I should take more of those," I muttered as I rolled my eyes behind her back.

Eric had decided that he wasn't taking any chances with my safety, and hired bodyguards for me. I put my foot down and told him no, but in the end, it was easier to let him have his way. We ended up playing the negotiation game though, and I managed to talk him down to one Were. I knew he had another Were, and possibly other supes watching the house and club, but I pretended not to notice.

We didn't spend all our evenings going out. Eric and I spent a lot of time reconnecting. I found it ironic that he always said he wasn't good when dealing with emotions or talking about how he felt, yet he always found the words to express himself. Me? I was still working on it, though I'd gotten much better at not keeping things bottled up.

It was a good thing too. Riley and Amelia were due back the coming weekend, and de Castro's gala was the weekend after that. Amelia and I were overdue for our little chat about why she spewed all that hate at me, and I was hoping the time away would have afforded her some peace and reflection. I know I used the time to reflect on my actions as well.

I looked down at my desk and barely noticed the invoices spread out in front of me. I was not in the mood for this tonight. A gentle knock at the door caused me to lift my head, and I welcomed the distraction. "Come in."

Reed Davis came in, looking miserable as all get out. The twenty-four hour stomach flu had been going around and half of our human dancers were out sick. Even my bodyguard, Dwayne, was out with the darn thing. When Eric found out, it was too late to get someone else to shadow me, so I had to promise him that I would be very careful, or he wasn't going to let me go – like that would have stopped me. In the end, I had promised to leave early and call him as I was heading home.

Reed flopped down on the couch and groaned. Unfortunately, it looked like I was not going to be able to keep that promise with Eric.

"Go home already will you." I had tried to shoo him out the door twice already. "It's slow tonight anyway."

"This is my week to close up, remember." We had been taking turns closing, so neither of us was constantly stuck here late.

The leather of my chair made a funny noise as I shifted my position and he snickered. At least his sense of humor wasn't sick. I tapped my fingers on the desk and felt the corners of my mouth curl up.

"Fine. If you won't go home, then you're fired. I won't have you getting the rest of the employees sick."

His eyebrows raised and he finally got the hint. Reed pushed himself over the arm of the couch and rocked back and forth unsteadily as he put his hand on the door knob. "Have it your way, but you know you can't run this place without me."

"Hmm, in that case, you're hired again. Now get out of here before I change my mind." He saluted me before clutching his stomach and running for the restrooms, leaving me shaking my head and hoping he made it in time.

I tried calling Eric to tell him that I'd be late tonight and the reason why, but there was no answer on his cell phone, so I left a message. I was wondering when he'd call me back, but my answer was received in the form of Pam, showing up in my office about forty-five minutes after my call.

"Eric sent me to keep you company until he gets here." Pam sat down on the couch and smoothed out her pastel blue skirt and cream colored blouse. She must have changed before coming here, since that was not typical Fangtasia attire.

"Eric sent you? Not that I'm not happy to see you Pam, but why didn't he just call me back?" Something was off because it was rare that Eric would just send Pam and not call to tell me.

"He's busy at the moment. He's been on the phone all evening." She was being rather vague with her answers.

"Feel free to elaborate." I gestured, encouraging her to give details.

"All I can say is that Eric will explain it to you when he gets here." In other words, Eric gave her strict instructions not to discuss it with me.

"Fine. In that case, why don't we go out front and have a drink? Blood's on me." I pushed my chair back and made for the door.

Pam stood up and licked her slightly extended fangs with a glint in her eye. "Not yet, but here's hoping, my friend."

We made our way out to the bar, and I had a gin and tonic, while Pam ordered an A+. She said she was feeling a little frisky tonight and wanted to spice things up. Before vampires came into my life, I never considered that blood had different tastes to them. Actually, that knowledge would probably be really gross to other humans – well, except for fangbangers.

I surveyed the crowd, and it was definitely on the light side this evening. Pam seemed to be focusing on a delicate little human up on stage. Corrine had only been dancing for a couple of weeks, but she was really good at it, and the men, and a few women, loved watching her dance.

"Pam, are you listening to me?" I snapped my fingers and she quickly turned her face to me. Her eyes shone more brilliantly than normal, and her fangs had descended fully.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. What were you saying?"

A smirk crossed my face. "I was asking how you like the new dancer." Actually, I was asking her if she liked being more in charge of Fangtasia, but she hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh, she's definitely got the moves down. I wouldn't mind showing her a few moves of my own though."

"Well, she gets off at eleven. She's really into vamps, so I'm sure she'd love to talk to you."

"Hmm, eleven huh? I bet I could make her get off at twelve, and one, and…"

I held my hand up to her face, laughing. "I get the picture okay." Oh yes, I got that picture loud and clear, and it wasn't really one I wanted stuck in my head.

Once Corrine left the stage, Pam turned her attentions back to me and retracted her fangs.

"So, my Master finally told me what happened during your little sojourn to New Orleans."

I knew Eric trusted Pam, and probably ordered her to keep it to herself, but, "Wait, he told you what, exactly?"

She leaned so close to me that her lips were almost pressed against my ear, and said, "that you can read vampire minds. So tell me Sookie, what am I thinking right now?"

Her face mirrored lust and desire, and I didn't need to be a mind reader to guess what she was thinking. "No thanks, Pam. Please don't tell anyone either. It could be very dangerous for me if the wrong people found out. I know how vamps value their privacy."

She nodded in agreement. "My Master has forbidden me to say anything, except to you, and I am nothing if not loyal to him."

We sat and watched a couple more dancers on the stage until I glanced at the clock above the bar and saw that it was just past eleven. Corrine and another dancer, Preston, were coming out of the back dressing area and I pointed her out to Pam.

"If you want to leave you can. I'm only going to be here for another hour before Eric shows up. I'm sure nothing will happen between now and then."

"He asked me to stay with you until he gets here, and that's what I'm going to do." She slid off the bar stool and took a few steps toward her conquest for tonight. "But that doesn't mean I can't have some company while I wait."

She smiled and walked over to Corrine and started talking to her. I excused myself and went back into my office to finish up the abandoned paperwork from earlier. If Eric was coming to get me, I assumed he would be flying, since I had my car here, which meant that it would take less time than normal. I wanted this blasted stuff out of the way before he got here.

Just after midnight, Eric finally called me back. "Alskare, I am sorry I missed your call earlier, but I did get your message. I trust Pam has been behaving herself."

I peeked out from my office. "Oh, she's behaving like herself. So how soon do you think you'll get here?"

"About thirty minutes. I'll see you soon, lover."

Before Eric hung up, I told him the front door would be unlocked, and then finished the last invoice on my desk before heading out to the main floor. Most everyone was gone except for Pam, Corrine, and a new bartender, Freddie.

"Freddie, you can leave if you want. I'll take care of the rest."

"You sure boss?" Boss. Oddly enough, I liked the sound of that. Freddie was part witch, but also a loud broadcaster, and being a little too tired to shield myself, I picked up that he was worried about being let go early.

"Yes, I'm sure. You did a great job, and I'll make sure you receive full pay for tonight. See you tomorrow okay?" I sensed him relax, and he took off. Now, I just needed to get Pam and Corrine out of here before Eric showed up.

The minute Eric said he was on his way, I decided that a little alone time was in order for us; and what better way to have a little fun, than to show him a few more tricks that I'd picked up this past month.

"Pam, I just spoke with Eric. He's on his way, and he said that you could go now. He should be here any moment."

She eyed me suspiciously and I grinned wildly. _Vampires…so not trusting_. "Master's orders, I stay until he gets here. If he wants me to leave, he can call me."

I crooked my finger and motioned for Pam to come over to where I was standing, but she didn't budge. _Fine_. I walked over to their table, leaned over, and whispered in her ear.

She suddenly had the biggest, fangiest, grin on her face, and took Corrine's hand. "Come on, I believe we can leave now." Corrine looked at me and then Pam, and giggled as they left.

Hurriedly, I taped a note to the front door, and pulled out my portable IPod, setting it on a chair that was directly in front of the stage. I made a b-line for the back area and wiggled my butt into the same daisy duke looking outfit I had on all those months ago. Last, but not least, my hair was swept up in a messy bun and held in place with one pin, for easy removal of course.

Sensing Eric was close by, I threw on a pair of three inch sandals and turned off most of the lights, except for a single low light directed at the stage. I stood and waited just behind the curtain.

Don't ask me why, but I had butterflies in my stomach. Maybe it was performance anxiety…or maybe it was the rush of adrenaline beginning to flow through my body. It wasn't like I had to seduce Eric; we loved each other, and expressing that sexually wasn't a problem for us. However, spicing things up now and then didn't hurt. After all, wasn't it Eric who told me that he'd love for me to dance privately again for him sometime? I heard the front door open, and I mused that that sometime was now.

* * * * * * * * * *

**FELIPE**

I knew there was more to the crone's visit to New Orleans. The Pythoness doesn't go anywhere without an agenda. So imagine my surprise, when one of my informants reported that Eric Northman and Ms. Stackhouse had been seen there the same weekend.

Damn her. What the hell was she up to? For that matter, damn Eric. Those two are in cahoots about something and I fucking well better find out before it's too late. I haven't come this far, just to watch my plans be overturned by the likes of them. I'm Felipe fucking de Castro, King of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas. Soon I will add Arizona, New Mexico, and Utah under me. Once those have been secured, I will make my move on California. That would be the next logical step.

Manifest destiny. It is what the colonists called it in the mid 1800's. Back then, they believed that the American colonies were destined to expand from the Atlantic to the Pacific.

My philosophy is very similar. I believe that the right of manifest destiny goes only to the strongest. It is crucial that I extend my domain of control, even to the point of subjugating others. I _am_ the strongest and most calculating of the vampires. There will be none above me. Those who oppose me will either bend to my will, or face final death.

However, every plan has to have an adversary. Otherwise, it would not be worth fighting for. Northman, has been a thorn in my side ever since the takeover. I sat back in my office chair and thought over my plans for the gala. Two weeks left before all will be revealed. Two weeks before _she_ is mine. Two weeks before Northman will see more than fireworks flash before his eyes. It amuses me to know that the Ancient One and her aide, Patrick Kendall, will be in attendance to witness my rise and Northman's fall in one fell swoop.

I pulled out my cell phone and hit the speed dial. "In my office, now."

Moments later, Victor entered and I offered him a seat. "So what news do you bring me?"

"I can confirm that Patrick Kendall was involved in orchestrating both Ms. Stackhouse and Eric's ruse about why they were in New Orleans for the weekend. I can also confirm that they met with the Pythoness on several occasions, though we are still trying to find out why. There was also another woman there. My informant said that she is not a vampire, and we are checking on her relationship to the Pythoness and her involvement in those meetings."

"So none of them have any idea that you are working with them as a, I believe the common word is mole?"

"No sir, they do not. Although Eric has his suspicions; then again, he has always been distrustful of me."

"Then the plan to bring me down at the gala is still on the table?" I stroked my chin and wondered if they had settled on how to do it.

"Yes. The confrontation will happen just before the gala. I spoke to Patrick earlier, and he will speak to Eric and a few others this weekend. The plan should be finalized by then. Oh, and I should warn you that whatever the Pythoness' involvement is in all of this, she is being backed by the Council."

I stood and walked over to the window and stared at the moon. The sky was remarkably clear tonight, and yet the path that lay before me was littered with those who would darken my way. The Pythoness may be wise, but she had no power in this matter, and I could care less that the Council was backing her. When I reached the end of my journey, there would be no need for the Council. Mine would be the final word in what happened in this country.

"Sir, is there anything else before I retire for the evening?"

"No, you are dismissed." As the door opened, I thought of something. "Wait. I want you to call Eric this weekend and tell him that since I am honoring his bonded at the gala, I am requesting their presence two days earlier. Also, since Ms. Stackhouse is my special guest, then he and his entourage will have the privilege of staying at my estate until their departure." _Whenever that will be._

Victor nodded then left. Sitting back down at my desk, I rifled through a stack of cards until I found Eric's RSVP: Eric Northman, Pamela Ravenscroft, Riley Cooper, and Amelia Broadway.

Hmm, Amelia Broadway. She was the witch living with Ms. Stackhouse during the takeover. I'd make sure someone kept an eye on her. I would not have her disrupting my plans with some magical nonsense.

I opened up one of the folders on my desk and sifted through the information as I came to the information sheet of the other attendee, Riley Cooper. Oh yes. He was the half-demon who befriended Sookie when she was in Ireland. That bit of information was not easy to come by, but I finally dug deep enough and dismantled that fabricated story.

Eric had lied to me, in part, about Ms. Stackhouse's whereabouts. He had previous knowledge of where she was staying. Did he really believe that I wouldn't see through the lies? This Mr. Cooper will not taste the light of day, as he celebrates his last holiday on this earth. I understand he is well connected with the Council, but no matter. One less half-breed in this world is better than none. As for Eric's lie, it will be the perfect cover for his final demise.

I picked up my phone and placed a quick call to the servant's quarters. Then I walked over to the couch and stretched out as I lay down. Closing my eyes, I pictured Ms. Stackhouse, Sookie, dancing in my arms at the gala; my strong arms wrapped around her as our bodies press against each other. I could almost feel the heat from her thighs, enveloping my cock, as I pressed my hardness into her.

Just as someone knocked on the door, I reached down to rub the palm of my hand over my pants. I was rock hard and needed some relief. "Enter."

Opening one eye, the demure blonde kneeled before me and sat back on her heels. "How may I serve you tonight, my King?"

I reached over and cupped her chin, raising it up so her blue eyes could look into mine. "You know what I want." _What I always want._

She nodded and understood without me telling her. It wasn't the first time she'd played the role of my future bonded, but it would be the last.

She stood and seductively began removing her clothes for me. Yes. In two weeks, it will _all_ be mine.

* * * * * * * * * *

**ERIC**

I had been on the damn phone for hours trying to take care of a small problem, which had grown into a larger one. One of Arizona's vampires was caught in my Area sniffing around where he shouldn't have been, and had been killed for it. I'd spent most of the evening speaking with the local Sheriff there, working out a fair settlement for both of us; him for the loss of his employee, and me for the inconvenience of having someone spying on me. In the end, we both agreed that one action nullified the other.

After I hung up, I sat back in my chair and pondered the entire episode. Somehow, this had Felipe written all over it. What would make him feel he had to use spies to sulk around for information, and what information did he need? It was too coincidental to be just that – a coincidence. Felipe knew more than he was letting on, and my growing doubts about Victor kept mounting.

Filling out all the necessary paperwork and incident reports, I emailed them to Sandy and grabbed my keys and cell phone and headed out the back door. Thalia was going to lock up, and I knew she would do a good job, so I didn't concern myself with leaving the place unsupervised.

I had sent Pam to the club to stay with Sookie, since her guard was ill. That was one thing vampires did not wrestle with any longer, and I was glad of it. When I was human, I saw too many friends and family die from one disease or another. Even now, with all this modern technology, disease is still rampant among humans.

Speaking of humans, I quickly made a call to Sookie and let her know I was on my way. She had fought me on having twenty-four hour protection for her, but I refused to cave. Instead of getting angrier, she relented and negotiated with me.

I could have hired anyone I deemed suitable to guard such a precious treasure, however, since Alcide had helped Sookie with that demon attack, I went through him and hired a Were. Mostly, I did it to remove any notions of me owing him any favors.

The warm night air felt good against my cool skin as I took to the sky. I could have driven there, but then we would have ended up with two cars. Besides, I was in the mood to see the city from above. Sometime soon, I was going to have to bring Sookie up here with me. As I recall, she enjoyed the view just as much as I did.

By the time I reached the club, the parking lot looked deserted. Not even Pam's car was out in front; only Sookie's car. Pamela better be here, or there will be hell to pay. I specifically told her not to leave Sookie alone until I arrived.

At one point during this past month, Sookie had teleported over to her house and driven her car back to Shreveport, so she would have transportation of her own. I frowned as an image of that metal death trap she called a car flashed in my head. It was soon going to be a distant memory. She will only have the best, even if I have to remind her that it is for her benefit and will be safer for her in the long run.

I strode past the aforementioned death trap, and as I approached the front door with my phone in hand, something did not feel quite right. Ready to call Sookie and let her know I was outside, a note on the door halted my dialing.

_Eric,_

_The front door is open. Come in and sit down in the chair near the front of the stage. Hit play on the IPod. NO QUESTIONS!_

_Love,_

_Sookie_

I closed my eyes and a smile spread across my lips. My lover was up to something, and I had a feeling I knew exactly what it was. If this was what she wanted, who was I to stop her?

I did as the note asked, and went inside. There was a dim light centered on the stage, but because of my vampire sight, I did not need it. I saw which chair she meant for me to sit in and I took my place. The curtain swayed a little as I hit play on the device, and set it down next to me.

Some kind of throbbing beat started playing and for a few moments nothing happened. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled. She wanted to play the naughty minx, but I could feel her anxiety. She should know she doesn't have to be nervous around me, nor should she feel like she has to do this for me.

I already worshipped her body as it was meant to be. We were tied together through blood and bond; something no one could or would ever break. I tried sending her comfort in the hopes that she would show herself soon.

Focusing my attention on the stage, I was caught slightly off guard when a pair of soft feminine hands reached around and covered my eyes. Soft lips nuzzled my neck and a cool whisper drifted to my ear. "Can you feel the music? Can you feel the pulsing inside of you?"

Oh, I felt pulsing all right. The thrum of her blood echoed in my ears, and ignited something deep inside me. In the darkness beneath her fingers, I could feel the bloodlust beginning to simmer, as the air around us started to heat up.

She uncovered my eyes and swayed her hips, as she strode past me and up the few steps to the stage. Fuck, she was wearing that little hillbilly outfit again. My fingers clenched into fists, and I ground my ass into the chair, as I resolved to stay put during her little show, and not run up there to rip that costume off of her. _This was not going to be easy_.

The top she had on was tied high in the front, with a knot just above her belly button. One. Two. Three snaps. I counted three snaps from the knot to the swells of her breasts, which were pushed up and practically bursting out of that thin checkered fabric. No bra was needed for that top, and her nipples poked out, causing my fangs to completely descend at the thought of sucking on them through the fabric.

Her jean shorts were so tiny, that they barely left anything to the imagination. _I'm imagining a whole lot right now too._ The curves of her heart-shaped ass peeked through the bottom, and did wondrous things to me, as she moved her body with the tempo. Over and over, I watched her rotating her hips, as if she was making love to someone standing in front of her. _It better be me_.

The high heels made her long legs look even longer, and stretched her calves as she pointed her toes. _God, how much of this did I have to sit through before I could take her?_ No. Obviously, she wanted to do this for me for a reason, and I was damn well going to let her.

She turned around and as she did, she grabbed the nearby pole and swung around it a few times, wrapping her leg and arching her back. _To be that pole right now_. I shifted in my chair, my own pole straining against my zipper and becoming somewhat uncomfortable.

Sookie's moves were sexy and utterly arousing, as she danced her way back and forth across the stage, spinning around the pole every so often. Sookie was a very good dancer, and right now she was putting those skills to excellent use.

I shifted again in the chair and instinctively reached for my buckle. Tugging on it to free myself of its constraints brought a low groan to my lips, as the material rubbed against my hardness. She had no idea the restraint I was using right now. The willpower I had was rapidly crumbling around me.

The music shifted tempo and began slowing, while obvious noises of sex flooded the room. _Dear god, why did she choose this song?_ I was a strong vampire; I was resilient. What hold did she have over me that brought me to my knees?

A woman's voice came clearly though the speakers, moaning in pleasure and my eyes darkened with the bloodlust that was threatening to explode from every pore. I gripped the sides of the chair, as if it were the only thing left between me and final death.

Sookie danced her way closer to the front of the stage, and descended the steps. Her hands ran up and down her thighs and across her abdomen, tempting me to the brink of insanity before resting on the button of her shorts.

She winked as she popped the button and slowly pulled down the little zipper. I could just see the top of her blonde curls. Fuck, she didn't even have a thong on underneath. I gripped the chair harder and heard a definitive crack from my hold.

My eyes burned into hers, hoping she would hurry this along. Not that I wasn't enjoying the show, but my erection was fighting to break free from its confines. She leaned forward until her face was inches away from mine, while her hands lightly caressed my thighs. _Fuck!_

The heat from her body was tangible, and the lust that was flowing between us through the bond was setting my soul ablaze. Her lips parted slightly, and she darted her tongue out, licking them seductively. I closed my eyes, holding onto that last ounce of self-control, when I felt the tip of her tongue stroke my chin and slowly run up over my lips.

My own lips parted and when our tongues touched, sparks ignited between us, like static shocks from a carpet being rubbed. A growl erupted from my throat and I deepened the kiss, spurring her to make her next move quickly.

When she pulled back, I felt her hands on my buckle, and with one steady yank, removed my belt from the loops. My eyes snapped open when I heard the loud crack of the leather smacking together in front of me, and saw Sookie standing there with my belt in her hands, smirking.

She dropped the belt and leaned forward again, this time unbuttoning my jeans and inching down the zipper, too damn slowly. She reached into my jeans and wrapped her fingers around my cock, as her other hand dipped inside her own shorts. That was the final straw. The last tiny bit of resolve deteriorated, and with vampire speed, I picked her up and pushed her onto her back on the stage.

I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with her hands wrapped around the base of the pole. Ripping off her miniscule top, I nuzzled her cheek and growled into her neck. "Woman, you have no idea what you've just done to me."

A giggle escaped her lips. "Of course I do. I can feel it."

My lips crushed against hers and I pressed my hard cock against her thigh. Our tongues and lips melded together in a hot, frenetic pace, as I suckled on her lower lip. Her teeth scraped against my upper lip, and another fierce growl erupted.

I licked and nipped at her jaw and neck, as I my made my way down to her now freed breasts. Her nipples stood pert and waiting for me to lavish them with attention. I tried very hard to concentrate on what my mouth was doing; otherwise, I was going to ravage her like an animal. I wanted to take my time, savoring every inch of her delectable body.

She whispered my name, already sounding out of breath. My mouth closed around one of her nipples and my fingers tickled the flesh of her stomach, working their way up to the other one. As my tongue drew circles around her hardened bud, my fingers mimicked it with the other. She began moaning and twisting underneath me. Fingers twined themselves in my hair, and I paused for a moment to extricate them.

I looked up at her with a leer as I once again wrapped her hands around the pole. "Don't move them, or I will stop completely."

Her eyes widened and she nodded playing along, knowing I was only half serious. There was no way I could stop now. I was too enveloped in the scent of her slightly perfumed body, which mingled with the scent of her sex. How many times had I reflected that this woman was going to be the final death of me? I inhaled deeply, my nose pressed against the valley between her breasts.

Returning my attentions to her breasts, I switched my mouth and fingers and continued my ministrations. After I felt they were properly admired, I nipped at her skin on my way down to her abdomen. There were very faint scars where she had been cut, and out of the corner of my eye, I could still see the scar from her staking. It didn't matter.

This goddess who lay beneath me, writhing under my attentions; she was imperfect perfection in my eyes. Her back arched when my tongue and fingers traced the faint lines, letting her know that she had nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. They were battle scars—marks of a brave warrior, who fought and triumphed over those who would do her harm.

My tongue dipped into her belly button and she moaned loudly. Deeply lapping at the nerve ending there, my hands found the edges to her shorts and pulled them down over her legs. She moved underneath me and I felt her kick her leg free, sending the clothing flying in some direction.

Before she could pull her leg back in, I braced it with my hand and bent it at the knee and out, planting her foot on the floor. I did the same with her other leg, in effect spreading her open for me.

Sookie was already so wet, so hot, and my focus was waning just like my resolve. My fangs nipped up and down her thighs, coming close to her sex, but never actually touching it. She groaned in frustration, and I chuckled through closed lips.

"Eric, please." Apparently, I was the one working too slowly now.

"Patience, älskare." I nuzzled the apex of her inner thigh. "You're so hot already. I want you covered in flames."

I looked up and her tongue glided over her parted lips. "But won't you get burned?"

"It is a risk I am willing to take." She lay her head back down on the floor, and I continued to nuzzle and lick her thighs.

Two fingers gently rubbed up and down against her slit, and her hips involuntarily bucked up against them, forcing them between her swollen lips. Mmm, she was already on the verge of one orgasm. Perhaps I shouldn't make her wait so long.

I slid two long fingers inside of her, and immediately her walls clenched around them. My thumb brushed back and forth over her clit, and I stilled my fingers inside of her. I was mesmerized by how her body responded to the feel and touch of what I was doing, as she began to fuck herself on my fingers.

"That's it, lover. I want to feel you come for me."

My tongue replaced my thumb and licked at the swollen bud. She tasted silky and creamy. If I could devour her entire sex I would. Instead I settled for closing my lips around her clit, and sucking harder as her rhythm picked up. God, she was incredible.

She clenched around my probing fingers even tighter, and I knew she was about to come.

"Come for me, älskare." I drew back my head and gave her thigh a slow long lick before sliding my fangs into her.

Screams of pleasure filled the room, and she came around my fingers with each deep pull of her blood; that hot liquid life that coated my throat and heated my core.

"Oh god Eric." She panted. "Give me a minute…"

I was painfully hard now, and before she could come down off of her high, I quickly disposed of my jeans and shirt, and plunged my cock into her depths. She yelped slightly because of her tightness from the orgasm, but it was instantly replaced by purrs as she adjusted to my size.

She wrapped her legs around me, and I palmed her breasts, rolling her nipples between my fingers. My thrusts picked up, and through the lust-filled fog in my brain, an inner voice told me to slow down or I'd hurt her.

Sookie's hands were still wrapped around the pole, using it for leverage, and I watched her body buck against me, as I pulled almost all the way out, paused, and thrust all the way back in again, repeating my movements over and over.

My hands slid under her ass and I lifted her into the air as the force of my thrust grew harder and faster. The focus I had fought so hard to keep diminished beyond any capacity for reason. This magnificent creature was mine. MINE. No one was ever going to take her from me.

I stared down into her face with darkened eyes, yet she was not afraid. ".Mine." Every word I spoke was punctuated with a deep thrust into her.

I bared my fangs to her. "Say it." When she didn't respond back, I thrust harder into her, causing her to gasp.

Finally, between heaving breaths, she said what I needed to hear. "Yes, I am yours."

"You belong to me and no one else. Say it!"

I felt her resisting, not wanting to say the words, but she had to know I needed to hear her. Again, she relented through choppy breaths. "I… I belong to you." Her head shook from side to side. "No one else."

My lips blazed a trail of fiery kisses up her neck as I pulled her hands from the pole. With vampire speed, she suddenly found herself on top, with me still seated inside her.

I grabbed her hips with one hand, holding her tight, and plunged up into her over and over until she begged me for release. My other hand snaked around her neck and pulled her down across my frame, once again fusing our lips together.

I made my way to her neck, licking at the throbbing pulse just beneath. Oh god, she wasn't just overheated … she was volcanic and about to erupt.

Again, I slid my fangs into her neck, and she ground down on me, clenching my cock so tightly that if I was human, it would have been beyond excruciating. To me, it was the most delicious, the most sexual experience I'd ever had as a vampire.

Waves of her orgasms penetrated my brain, and I closed my eyes. Colors swirled around me, as images quickly flashed like a rapidly speeding train. I plunged through her tightness with everything in me, and when I pulled my fangs out of her neck, I howled, exploding inside of her.

I opened my eyes and watched as she threw her head back, another screaming orgasm filling her body. Again, she looked directly at me and more images flashed in my head. I ignore them for now, as my focus was starting to return, and it was aimed on her.

Sookie collapsed on top of me, my cock still twitching inside of her. I wrapped my arms around her body and let her rest, as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

She ended up rolling off of me and laying next to me on the stage. I propped myself up on one side, using one arm as a cushion for her head, and placing the other hand over her heart. The organ thrummed and beat as if it was trying to rip itself out of her chest and I pushed calm to her.

"Wow… just wow. I mean… I thought it would be a cute idea to seduce you, and dance for you again… but…wow."

A thin sheen of sweat glistened over her whole body, making it sparkle under the dim lights, and I gathered her against me. We closed our eyes and both just enjoyed the closeness, as we rested there for awhile.

"Eric, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, lover."

She hesitated for a moment, but then blurted out the words. "Why did you go all possessive on me?"

My eyes were still saturated with lust, as I gazed down into her beautifully flushed face. I tilted her chin up and smiled. "Sookie, I am vampire. It is in my nature to possess. I know you are not some trophy to be owned or prey to be stalked. However, you are mine; body, mind and soul, just as I am yours. No one will ever have you the way I do. You are bred into my bones now. I won't let you go.

"When I asked if you had any idea what you were doing to me, I meant it. I pride myself in always being focused and in control. Tonight, you broke through all of that, and it took every ounce of strength to not ravage you into oblivion. Please do not get me wrong. What you evoked from me was incredible. To abandon that control and lose it with you was something I'd never experienced before. I would like to experience it again, but perhaps in more suitable surroundings."

"Thank you for explaining it to me. You know how I feel about being an object that needs to be owned. I think I actually felt you abandon that control you mentioned. I don't know how, but I just knew the moment it happened.

"Eric, this may be the wrong time to bring this up, but what do you really think the King wants from me? If his plan to take over more territory is already set in motion, then why does he need me?"

I got up and lifted her into my arms, carrying her back to her office. Once I set her on the couch, I quickly ran to her private bathroom for a wet towel, so she could wipe herself off before putting her clothes back on. I then ran out front and gathered my clothes and came back to the office.

Taking the towel from her hands, I ran it over her back and neck to cool her down further. "You haven't answered my question, Eric. Is something wrong? Please don't shut me out. You said you wouldn't keep things from me, are you backing out on that?"

My forehead pressed against her shoulder and I stopped what I was doing. "Sookie, it is fairly obvious that de Castro wants you for himself. The only thing that stopped him in the first place was the fact that you presented me the knife in front of a witness. I do not believe there is any way for him to break that, but I could be wrong. Felipe is a slithering bastard, and I am sure he is looking for ways to circumvent the pledge."

She turned around and placed the palm of her hand squarely on my chest. "That…will never happen. It scares me to think that he could succeed, but as you said, I am yours. No one else will ever have me or touch me the way you do. I promise."

"Come, we should get going now. The sun will be up soon, and I want to get you home so I can ravage you more."

The laughter coming from her was such a sweet sound, and I handed her clothes to her. "I don't think I could handle more ravaging tonight, Eric. In fact, I may not be able to walk for a week after this."

I zipped up my jeans and as I pulled down the t-shirt over my head, I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Good, then I accomplished my goal. Sookie, confined to a bed for a week." My eyebrows wiggled and she playfully slapped my chest.

"You really are a horny bastard, aren't you?"

My chest puffed out. "And proud of it. Besides, since I only plan on being with you, I would think you'd be happy that all that horniness is directed straight at you." I pointed a finger at her for emphasis.

She just shook her head and grabbed her car keys. "Come on. Let's get out of here before I tie you to that pole and leave you here all night."

She snapped off the lights and locked the front door as we made our way to her car. "Hmm, not a bad idea." I pressed against her from behind and swiped my tongue up the edge of her ear. "Perhaps next time you wish to dance for me, you'll find yourself in more of a bind than you did tonight."

Her eyes widened and before she could say anything else, I grabbed the keys from her and we took off down the road toward home.

While Sookie stared out the window, I found myself wishing I knew what she was thinking. Then I remembered those images that flashed across my mind as I was devouring her. Images, like snapshots in time, are the way my thoughts seem to be organized. I can look at any one of them and recall everything that happened, every word that was spoken, at that moment.

As I called to mind those thoughts, one in particular started to clear, but it was almost like looking through frosted glass. The voices of two women filled my head and I could barely make out what they were saying. This was not a conversation I recognized. Who were they and how did those thoughts get there? A sideways glance had me pondering the impossible. Sookie? Could one of the women been Sookie? Could she have…no, her telepathy only worked in one direction. She could only read the thoughts of others.

"You're not wrong Eric." Her voice startled me out of my contemplation.

"Please explain." We drove up to the house, and I parked, turning to her.

She stared out the window, not wanting to look at me. Without saying a word, she got out and went into the house with me following right on her heels.

"Sookie, talk to me. You said earlier that you wanted me to be open and honest with you. Now I say the same thing to you. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

She sat down on the couch, a nervous expression creeping across her face. "It's nothing that I'm keeping from you. It's just that…well… I don't think this is the first time something like this has happened. I've been meaning to talk to Lilith about it, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I don't know why. I guess deep down, all this expanding of my telepathy scares me."

I sat down next to her and placed a hand over hers. I did recall in New Orleans, someone saying that there was no telling how strong her telepathy would get. Maybe this was an extension of where that power was headed. In a way this was good, but it was also very dangerous.

"You're preaching to the choir over here."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Sookie, are you in my head again?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm really concerned about this, and it seems like you have the same concerns I do." With that, an image flashed through my head and I heard her musings of concern and danger.

My eyes widened and then narrowed. "Do that again."

She looked at me and tried it again. Her thoughts were more centered this time, and in my head her words buzzed around sharper and clearer than the first attempt. _Fuck she really was sending me her thoughts._

"How interesting. Please do not worry, everything will be fine. I promise." I suggested that she go upstairs and get ready for bed, and I would join her shortly.

Once the bedroom door was shut, I pulled out my cell phone and went into the library, shutting the door behind me.

"_Hello?"_

"Patrick, we need to talk. How soon can you get here?"

"_Why? Is there a problem? I don't need any complications at this point, Eric. We're too close to the date to be messing around."_

"It's not a complication, at least not how I see it. We need to get together and talk." There was a long pause, and I assumed he was looking at his calendar.

"_I can be there on Saturday evening, is that soon enough?"_

"Yes. Sookie will be at the club then."

"_Fine."_ There was another long pause. _"There is an Anubis flight that gets into the airport just before nine o'clock. I will meet you in their lounge, so that I am able to take the last flight back to New Orleans."_

I hung up with Patrick, and went upstairs to the bedroom. Sookie was snuggled under the covers, looking very peaceful. I quickly got ready for bed and joined her, watching her chest move up and down as her breathing evened out.

I brushed a lock of hair off of her face and settled down next to her, reflecting on tonight's activities. _You really have no idea what you've done to me._

* * * * * * * * * *

**Whew, now wasn't that worth the wait? *grins***

**That Felipe is such a bastard isn't he.**

**The song that was playing while Sookie was dancing is called "French Kiss". w****ww . youtube . com/watch?v=cQ2rtsiVRik&feature=related**

**It's an old song from 1989 by Lil Louis, but still worthy of listening to. This is a shorter remix version. The original is about 9 minutes long. Oh, and the part where it started to slow up (where Eric heard the sounds, starts at timemark 1:30)**

**I'd love to hear from you. Reviews are love, and I'm addicted to love. :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the well wishes. I'm definitely moved in. As for unpacking, well, that's a different story LOL. I'm sorry I could not respond to all the review, as I had wanted, but time and FF screwing up messed with my schedule this past weekend.**

**As always, *bear hugs* to fardareismai2 for being my eyes. What would I do without your awesomesauce beta skills!**

*****

* * *

CH 19

The first thing I did when I woke up was stretch, instantly reminding myself of how sore my muscles were from last night's "activities". Curling up into a ball, I rested against Eric until most of the aches subsided. With a little effort, I glanced over at the alarm clock and groaned with the thought of having any kind of lesson today. Lilith was due to arrive in two hours, but I had no motivation to leave the comfort of this bed, or Eric's side.

Resigning myself to the fact that I couldn't even contact her to cancel, I slowly unfolded my body and made my way to the bathroom. I wasn't going to be able to accomplish anything if I didn't get rid of the soreness in my muscles, so I ran the hot water in the bathtub and dumped in some Epsom salts. Don't get me wrong, I loved all the aromatherapy oils I've used, but nothing beat good old fashioned remedies.

Once I started soaking, I thought back to what happened last night. All I wanted to do was dance for him and be a little naughty for him. I'd never seen Eric lose it like that before, and I should have been scared, but it was actually exhilarating. I am by no means into all that domination stuff and Eric knew full well I hated how vampires got all possessive. However, last night was just so raw, so passionate, he brought me to higher peaks than I ever thought possible.

Speaking of reaching new heights, what was up with my telepathy? True, I was told that there was no telling how strong my 'gift' would get, but to actually project my own thoughts to someone? This new development made me a little nervous. I wondered how Lilith was going to react to this news.

As fast as my achy muscles allowed me, I finished bathing and getting ready for her arrival. I even managed to grab a quick bite for lunch. When Lilith arrived, I brought us something to drink and we sat in the living room and talked.

"Sookie, you look tired and to some extent distressed today. Is anything wrong?"

"Yes and no." Ever the perceptive one, Lilith waited for an explanation.

"I'm more tired than anything today. I was up late with Eric, and, well…." My face flushed with embarrassment.

She held up her hand. "No need to explain. I get the picture, but that is not the problem, is it?"

I sighed heavily. "No. Something happened last night, and I'm not sure how to take it. I… um… I think I broadcasted my thoughts to Eric while we were, you know. I wasn't sure I had done it, until we got back home and talked about it. I tried it again, and actually managed to send him my thoughts."

Her eyes widened with delight, and she clapped her hands together. "Sookie, this is wonderful."

I sat there in disbelief. It wasn't the reaction I had expected. "Really? How could it be wonderful?"

"Sookie, dear, these lessons we've been having are to help you maximize your telepathy to its full potential and then hone those skills. Thought projection is very rare. Not even the Pythoness can do it."

_Great, just what I need. Something else that could put me in danger._ "So what exactly does this thought projection do? Do I basically send thoughts to someone else and that's it?"

"It is hard to say; there are so many variables. Mostly, people fall into two categories – those who can only project their thoughts to others, and those who can actually project and manipulate. I suspect the later could be somewhat equated to a vampire's glamour, although being able to manipulate someone's mind is a very powerful and rather dark ability."

I sat back on the couch blurted out a laugh. Lilith looked puzzled at my reaction, but I knew I was laughing more out of anxiety and nerves than anything. It was just too much to digest. "Are you saying I could potentially glamour people?"

"I suppose it is rather comical, and ironic that you could be capable of doing it, but it cannot be done to you. I had planned on showing you a few tricks today, but in light of this new development, I think we should travel down that road and see where it takes us."

Surprisingly, I nodded. Not that I wanted to be able to glamour people, but it would be interesting to see if I had that ability. I just wondered what Eric would think of all this when he woke up.

"So how is this going to work?"

She paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "Well, I think we should start with some calming exercises. You're obviously wound up, and you need to relax for our lessons today."

We took our time, and used the first half hour to work on relaxing and centering ourselves. Lilith leaned toward me and rested her hand on my arm. "Let's start by you reading my thoughts."

I dropped my shields and concentrated on Lilith. She was not exactly human, so it required more focus on my part to read her. Then again, it was still that way with any supe, especially vampires. Vampires required the most concentration of all.

It wasn't the first time Lilith had me read her thoughts, yet somehow today seemed different. Maybe because we were about to venture down that other path, and still wasn't sure I wanted to go there.

"Sookie, I want you to think of something, anything you want, and then try and project it to me."

It took me a moment to figure out what to project. My mind was suddenly racing with a million thoughts all at once. Finally, I plucked one of those ramblings out and decided to send it to her.

I turned so that I was facing her on the couch, and took a deep breath. First, I focused on the thought, and tried to clear my mind of all else. If this went horribly wrong, I could envision bombarding her with all the thoughts I had going on, instead of one or two.

Not really sure how I did it in the first place, I looked deep into Lilith's eyes and tried to convey the message. At first, she stared back into my eyes, expressionless, but as time ticked by, a sadness grew within her.

I slumped back into the couch, exhausted, but not sure why. "Sookie, you shouldn't fear what the Pythoness is asking of you. I know you don't think you would be able to handle all of that, but times are changing. The Council sees that. Obviously, things are so much different now than when the Pythoness was your age. They understand the need to grow and change along with the world. The fact that you are mostly human has no bearing in this matter. You are very well respected in the supernatural world. No one would dare challenge your rulings."

I was impressed that she picked up on exactly what I was thinking. I had tried to tell her telepathically, that I was afraid of what the Pythoness wanted of me, and that I didn't think I could do it. Why would anyone listen to me, a mere human? Vampires, and supes for that matter, would despise me for it, knowing how little regard vampires had for humans.

"So how do I know you didn't read me with your own telepathy? How do I know that it was me who put those thoughts in your head?"

Lilith laughed. "Because you would have felt me listening to you, correct? Since you have become stronger, is it not easier for you to tell when someone is in your head?"

I nodded. "You're right. I can tell when you're listening to me, because it feels like a tiny itch in the back of my brain. I didn't feel it this time. Does thought projection always take so much out of a person? I feel dizzy and drained."

"Not after the skill has been mastered. As you first learn, it will take a lot of concentration and energy. It can really wear you out, and you should be cautious of how you feel before and after. Do not try and overdo it." She handed me my abandoned glass of iced tea. "Here, drink this and take a few deep breaths. When you feel better, we can continue. You have been such a quick study with everything I am teaching you, and I want to continue working with you on this. In time, you will notice that it takes little to no energy at all to use your skills."

By the time Lilith left, the sun was sinking low into the horizon. We'd worked longer than normal this afternoon, and although it was a good session, I had a couple of things I wanted to do before Eric got up.

Still feeling rather depleted from my session, I went upstairs to Eric's office and called Reed. He was still feeling poorly, but said he was good enough to come into the club. When I heard him coughing over the phone, I told him to stay home at least one more night, and that I would handle everything.

In truth, I wished he wasn't sick because I was hoping that I could talk Eric into staying home with me. Even though last night was amazing, we needed some alone time, with no interruptions – sex or no sex. Eric wasn't one to "hang out", but if it was something I wanted, he usually found the time to do it.

"How did your lesson go today, dear one?"

I gasped and my eyes shot up to the doorway, while papers scattered in all directions on the desk. "Eric, please don't scare me like that. You know I hate it."

He smirked and sat down on the leather sofa. "I am sorry, but you looked so lost in thought. Something is wrong, and I would like to know what it is."

Once my heart settled back into my chest, I joined him on the sofa. "I spoke with Reed a moment ago and he's still sick. I was hoping to stay home tonight, but it looks like I'll be going to the club, and staying to close up."

"Is there a reason you wanted to stay home tonight? You are not feeling ill yourself are you? Maybe you should drink some of my blood. I do not want you getting sick right now."

I patted his thigh and stopped him from biting into his wrist. "I'm not sick. I'm tired. It's either been working at the club, therapy, lessons with Lilith, or going to the bar with you. I was hoping I could talk you into staying home with me tonight and just spending some quiet time together."

Without responding, Eric whipped out his cell phone and made a couple of calls. The first call was to Pam. He told her where to find the keys to Hooligan's in his office, and told her to look after the place. Then he called Thalia and told her to look after the bar.

Snapping his phone closed and stuffing it in his pocket, he turned back to me. "Done. We have the evening off. So what would you like to do?"

Part of me should have been angry at Eric for making decisions before we discussed them, but I was too happy to care at the moment. "Um, I don't know. I didn't actually think it through, since I figured I'd be at the club tonight. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

Eric thought about it, and then walked over to his desk. "Yes. I'd like to know if you told your instructor about what happened last night."

He sat down in his chair and started organizing the scattered papers from before. "Yes, I told Lilith. She said it was a very rare ability, but seemed happy that I could do it. We did practice it for a bit." I hesitated to continue, not wanting to tell him the rest until I knew what I was capable of.

"There is more to this than you are telling me. Sookie?"

Wow, he was not holding back tonight. I took a big gulp of air and dove into the deep end. "Well, Lilith said that thought projection was rare, but there were many variables to it. We still don't know how strong it is; meaning, I could only be able to send someone my thoughts, or…"

Eric's eyebrows quirked as he waited for me to finish. "Or, if it was strong enough, I could end up being able to manipulate someone's thoughts; kind of like a vampire's glamour. But it doesn't sound like something I'd want to do. From what Lilith said, it seems a rather disturbing ability."

* * * * * * * * * *

**ERIC**

I sat back in my chair, stroking my chin in silence while Sookie squirmed on the sofa and looked moderately uncomfortable at her revelation. After last night, I had suspected that this could be an extension of her telepathy, but I was not aware of just how powerful, or dangerous for that matter, it could be.

Since it happened with me, it was obvious that this ability was not limited to just humans. I was not sure I wanted her to learn this, for more reasons than I could count. One reason was a greater potential for danger. How could I be expected to safeguard her when, at every turn, unseen forces threatened to bring new risks?

The other reason was that eventually, I knew she would start to pull away; to gain back the independence she was striving for. I had always known that this was important to her, and as long as what she wanted was acceptable to me, she could have it.

I had little use for humans over the centuries, even when I was human. However, Sookie…she was so different from others. I never could put my finger on exactly what it was, but I do know that I loved her. God help me, I never thought I would say that in my long life, but I do.

This new path she was on bothered me. It was leading her away from the darkness she had fought so hard to overcome, but at the same time it felt like it was leading her further and further away from me.

Perhaps this was part of the Pythoness' plan as well—to pull her away from me and toward her. If Sookie's abilities grew exponentially, she'd have nowhere else to turn but to the Ancient One for answers.

"Eric, please tell me what you're thinking."

"This is certainly an interesting twist on things. You will have to keep me informed of your progress. I would like to know just how far this new ability reaches. Also, I would not let anyone else know, except for perhaps Patrick and the Pythoness. For now, though, we have the whole evening to ourselves. What would you like to do?"

"Going out to dinner would be nice. Let me get changed and we can go somewhere casual; the Whispering Pines, maybe."

"Fine. I will meet you downstairs." I watched as she bounced down the hall to change, admiring the view from behind. She paused at the bedroom door, turned to look over her shoulder, and wiggled her ass at me in a teasing manner.

Quicker than she could blink, I pressed her against the door, my hard cock resting between those beautiful apple cheeks of hers. I nuzzled the sensitive spot behind her ear and growled appreciatively, as she did her best to grind back against me.

"We could stay home, and I could have you for dinner, lover." She purred and reached back, her hands rubbing my hips over the fabric of my jeans.

"Oh, but that would only satisfy your hunger. What about mine?" Sookie's voice sounded so innocent, so pure, but laden with so much lust and arousal that my cock was straining hard against the zipper, threatening to burst free.

Wasting no time, I pulled down her pants and panties, and kicked off my jeans. She was about to open the door and move us to the bed when I halted her attempt.

My voice grew husky, and deep as I growled. "No." I placed her hands back, flat against the door and nudged the inside of her ankles until her stance was wide.

Grabbing her hips, I yanked her back against me. "I think your hunger is about to be satisfied as well, älskare."

Before she could say another word, I plunged into her all the way and held there until she grew accustomed to my size. Her yelp was quickly replaced by moans, as I impaled myself over and over again, into her hot, tight depths. The desire to have her was all consuming.

With each thrust into her, Sookie pushed back against me, so each time I pushed through that tight little spot deep inside her. I placed one hand over hers to brace myself, and reached around to stroke her clit with the other.

Sookie's head fell back onto my chest, and with her free hand, she reached back and squeezed my hip. The heat radiating off of her body, penetrated my skin, and both of us started to simmer.

_More. I need more of her_. Suddenly, I pulled out of her and spun her to face me. She looked shocked, but soon it was replaced by a look of pure hunger. I lifted her up and held her flush against the door. As I slid her down onto my slick cock again, she wrapped her legs around me, and I drove up into her as she buried her head in my neck.

"Oh God, Eric. You have no idea what you do to me." She threw my own words back at me from last night, and I groaned. It was the hottest thing she ever said to me.

"Yes.." I emphasized each word with a hard thrust into that tight spot, and her body shuddered.

The door shook and joined in our moans and groans, as it weakened from the force of our love making. _Why is it never enough with her?_ I would always crave more and more of her.

She tilted her head, and began kissing and sucking on my neck. I grunted, slamming into her, as she bit down on the top of my shoulder. "." I could barely get the words out as I spun us around and pushed her against another wall.

I ripped open her blouse with one hand, baring her shoulder to me, and my hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her higher, until she was almost off of me, except for her mouth and the head of my cock, still enveloped in her tight folds. I felt my blood flowing into her mouth and I bit down on her shoulder, close to her neck, and at the same time impaled her fully on me again.

My thrusts continued hard, deep, and fast, as our blood flowed into each other, fusing us even further. _Oh God, Eric. .'.._ With each drive, her words echoed in my head.

I crushed my lips to hers in a searing kiss, and then looked deep into her eyes, clenching my jaw. "Now, älskare. Come for me, now!"

Sookie's head hit the wall behind her and she cried out as her muscles clenched down on my throbbing cock like a vice grip. I gritted my teeth and released into her, filling her and spurring her immediately to a second orgasm.

She collapsed against me, and I slid her off of and sat down against the wall. I cradled her on my lap, and licked at the little wounds on her neck to heal them. Rubbing circles on her back calmed her, so I gently caressed her until she regained control of her breathing.

After a few minutes of Sookie sitting on my lap, the friction as she shifted threatened to make my cock hard again. We were going to have to move or I was going to end up fucking her right there and then.

I knew she still needed to eat, but there were alternatives to going out, and at the moment I did not want to leave the comfort and quiet of the house. "Well, I'm full. I suppose you've had enough as well, then? What's next on the list for tonight?"

Her eyes widened and I chuckled as she playfully slapped my chest. "Don't think for one minute this gets you out of taking me to dinner, buddy."

Buddy? Seriously? My eyes narrowed and I sternly, but playfully reprimanded her. "If you know what's good for you, you won't slap me again like that."

She batted her eyes at me and slapped my chest again. "You mean like that?"

Before she knew it, I had her flat on her back, with her wrists pinned by her sides. I licked a wet trail up her neck and nibbled on her ear as I whispered. "Yes, just like that."

She giggled and I pressed against her, letting her feel how hard I had become again. "I swear, all it takes is one little touch, and you're as hard as stone."

My lips curled into a smirk as I parted her thighs with my knee. "With you, it doesn't take one little touch. I'm always hard. It's quite annoying actually, but I have a cure for it."

"Oh really? What would that be?" She wrapped her legs around my hips and a finger trailed over my lips.

"A healthy dose of Sookie, daily."

"So what does that make me, some kind of vampire vitamin?" She grinned as I carried her into the bedroom.

"Exactly, but I prefer to get more than the recommended daily dosage." Slowly, but deliberately, I began to explore every inch of her body, until she was writhing and moaning underneath me.

I rolled over so she was on top of me, and placed a hand on her hip, as the fingers of my other hand trailed down her abdomen to stroke her clit. She trembled as she balanced on the edge of a precipice, and I ached for her to take that long fall down. She looked sublime as she rode out her orgasm, and as mine hit me, I sent her my thoughts, hoping she would hear them. _You are mine. We will never be apart, ever._

With me still buried inside of her, she fell forward, boneless as I wrapped my arms around her. She rested on top of me until she was able to speak again. "Eric, that was …"

I stroked her hair and stilled her words with a kiss. "Come, let me draw you a bath so you can relax."

* * * * * * * * * *

**SOOKIE**

I waited for Eric to run the water before joining him, luxuriating in the knowledge that he was so caring and protective of me. If someone had told me he was this attentive when I first met him, I would have laughed in their face.

As it was, for a thousand years, Eric was all about Eric. Somehow, the vampire I first met, and the vampire I cared for without memories had fused themselves into the love of my life, and I got to lay in his arms every night.

I closed my eyes and the words he sent me earlier still resonated in my head. _We will never be apart, ever_. I hoped that was true. The following weekend was the gala, and at some point my nerves were going to kick in. At least I would be surrounded by friends.

Speaking of friends, Amelia and Riley were due to return, and she was going to have to face me. No matter what happened, she was my best friend, and I loved her. Whatever the problem was, we were going to have to tackle it over the weekend. I wasn't about to go to Vegas with someone who was angry and upset with me. I didn't want to take any chances where my safety was concerned, although deep down I knew Amelia would have my back.

Eric rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. "Tell me what you are thinking. Something is weighing heavily on you, lover."

I felt his lips against the top of my wet head, and he pulled me back against him. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about Amelia that's all. She and Riley will be home Friday afternoon, and we're going to have to talk. I'm just not sure what to say to her, except that I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sookie. If she had a problem, she should have talked to you about it instead of holding back."

"True, and I'm sure she's very sorry about the whole incident. I also need to speak to Riley about what the Pythoness told me. It's hard to believe he knew who I was and didn't say anything. I just… I don't want to go into next week with any baggage hanging over our heads. I know you aren't happy that Amelia is coming instead of Bill, or someone else you can use in a flight, if it came down to that, but Amelia is a powerful witch. She can help if needed."

He got out of the tub and dried himself off, wrapping a towel around his waist, before helping me stand and drying me while the water drained. "Bill is still too weak to be useful. Yes, I suppose the witch can be useful in some respects. However, tonight is about you, so what else is on the agenda for this evening?"

I let the use of 'witch' slide since I knew he was upset with Amelia, and threw on a t-shirt and shorts. My tummy rumbled and I looked up at him pointedly. "Well, if I don't get something to eat soon, I'm not going to survive the night."

He threw me his patented smirk, and headed to his office. When he came back into the bedroom, he handed me a couple of take-out menus and I rolled my eyes. Eric had take-out menus? Hmm, I guess it was as good as anything, and at this point, I really didn't want to go out anywhere.

I handed him my selection, and while Eric placed the order, I went down to the "man cave" as I affectionately referred to it, and selected a couple of movies. About a half hour later, Eric joined me with a bag of Chinese food in tow. He had thrown on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and my eyes drank him in from head to toe. Sometimes I had to wonder how I got so lucky.

The rest of our evening was surprisingly quiet, except for one call from Pam. She was having issues with one of the male dancers, and called to ask if she could bite him and kick him to the curb. I knew she was talking about Justin, and I laughed.

Justin was a young vampire, both in human age and vampire age. He looked like he'd been turned in his early twenties and sometime in the sixties. I'd already warned him once about not harassing the female patrons, but apparently it fell on deaf ears. I told her that she could kick him to the curb, but no biting.

We watched the first movie as I had my fill of Chinese. Then Eric put in another movie and we sat, curled up together, until it was time to go upstairs.

Unfortunately, I didn't think I'd be up for round three tonight, and Eric understood completely. Instead, we crawled into bed and he held me against him until I fell asleep.

* * * * *

Friday afternoon, Amelia called to tell me that she and Riley were back. I had been getting ready to go to Hooligans, so we settled on meeting before for lunch on Saturday. That way, Amelia and I could talk, and then have lunch at Merlotte's so I could say hello to Sam. She sounded more relaxed and happier than when she left, so Castlebar must have done her some good.

Since Justin's immediate departure from the club, I was helping Reed interview replacement dancers, and had to be there early. Pam had literally kicked Justin to the curb, leaving him with a broken arm and more than a few bruises. At least he would heal quickly, being a vampire. This was not the decade of 'free love' and because he was touching female patrons inappropriately, he was lucky nothing worse happened to him. At least Pam didn't bite him.

That last thought made me smile, as I arrived and saw five dancers waiting to be let inside. _Wow, this is so not something I want to be doing right now._ I guess it was necessary, considering the kind of place this was. Speaking of the place, even though owned the club, I was seriously reconsidering being in charge. I'd had some fun learning the ropes and running this place, but more and more, it didn't feel like I belonged there. However, that was not something I needed to think about right then. There were other, more important issues to deal with.

One by one, the dancers got on stage, showing their best moves. In the end, we chose Jacob and Missie. One of the things that attracted us to them was the fact that they were engaged to be married. He was a Were and she was human. It was going to be the first time having a couple dancing on stage together, and it was going to take some getting used to, but I had a feeling our patrons would approve after seeing some of their routines. I was even grateful that they were willing to start this evening, since we were still short a dancer or two from the flu.

For most of the evening, I stayed in my office, only straying out once or twice, either to watch the new dancers or to answer a few questions. I sat behind my desk, scouring the internet for the perfect dress for the following week's event. Okay, so I procrastinated…a lot, but I was busy. I did try to look for a dress not long ago, but nothing at Tara's piqued my interest.

I was about to give up, when I made one last attempt, and clicked on the 'I'm Feeling Lucky' button on Google. Immediately, my eyes fell upon the most gorgeous dress I'd ever seen. I just knew it was the one for me.

Even though it was late Friday night, the site said orders were taken twenty-four hours a day. Luckily, when I called, not only did they have the dress available, but in my size. Maybe if Amelia and I patched things up, we would be able to go accessory shopping. When I hung up, I was relieved to know that my dress would be shipped overnight and arrive on Monday.

I relaxed back in my chair, until something dawned on me and I pulled out my new Blackberry, courtesy of a certain vampire, and texted Eric.

"_Do you have your tux for next week?"_

My phone vibrated a few minutes later. _"Of course. I am always prepared."_

"_Such a boy scout. Can't wait to see you in it."_ I got up to grab a file from the cabinet and my phone went off again.

"_Boy scouts are always prepared. You still need a dress…unless you plan on going naked."_

I shook my head. _"In your dreams."_

"_In my dreams, you are more than just naked."_

He always knew what to say to make my lady bits tingle._ "I already have a dress."_

Silence…finally he stopped texting back. I had planned on going back out front, when my phone rang. He never even let me say hello.

"What do you mean you already have a dress? Since when? Where did you get it?"

"Since a couple minutes before I texted you about your tux. I was searching online and found it. It will be here on Monday." I couldn't understand his raised tone.

"You should have showed me first. You never know what quality you are getting from a picture." Eric seemed rather annoyed, which was annoying me.

"Not everything ordered online is bad. Besides, it's from a reputable site." I tried maintaining an even tone, but failed miserably.

"Give me the web address. I want to see for myself."

"No, and quit being high handed." I was passing annoyed and moving onto frustrated.

"I am not being high handed. I want to make sure it is worthy of your beauty." Oh way to hit below the belt there.

"Meaning high handed. Look, you'll see the dress after I put it on. All I will tell you is that it is long and black and sexy." I hung up on Eric before he could say another word or I would say something I might regret. Why was he so angry and bossy all of a sudden?

My phone rang, and I toyed with ignoring it, but I relented and answered it, mostly because I didn't want him coming over here. I could feel the anger flowing through the bond, and it was very unsettling. In a very broken accent, his voice was overly cool and calm as he spoke through probably clenched teeth. "Never hang up on me again, Sookie!"

"Then don't be so bossy and overbearing again. Look, I'm sorry I hung up like that. I'll see you at home and we can talk about it then." This time I shut my phone off and sat there peeved to the nth degree.

Unfortunately, my grumbling was interrupted by a knock on the door. "What?" I barked. Eric had put me in a foul mood and I wasn't up for visitors.

The door slowly swung open and my eyes widened in surprise as Riley stood there, looking flustered. My expression softened and I managed a semi smile.

"I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to come by and talk to you tonight." He closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him, but didn't make any moves to hug him or touch him.

Riley's hands were fidgeting and he couldn't look me in the eyes. "So let's have it. I know you found out about me while I was gone."

This wasn't exactly the place to do this, but here went nothing. "Why didn't you tell me you knew who I was? I had to hear it from _her_. I trusted you, and let you in, because I thought you cared and truly wanted to help. Now I find out it was just a job for you. How can I trust you now, or believe anything you say to me? Was everything you told me since we met a lie?"

I paused to take a breath and he still hadn't looked at me. "Please stop staring at your hands. I'm over here."

His head snapped in my direction and he looked guilt-ridden. "All I can say is that I'm so sorry. I never meant to deceive you. I was asked to keep it a secret, although I wasn't sure why. After I got to know you, it didn't seem relevant."

"Relevant? How can you say it wasn't relevant?" I stood and walked back and forth in front of him—his words burning through me.

"Okay, maybe relevant was a poor choice of words. All the Council told me was that you were going through something bad, and that they wanted me to be there for you and to protect you until you were better. They didn't tell me what happened to you, and I don't regret them asking me to get to know you, and I never will. You've come to mean so much to me, and other than not telling you I knew who you were already, I have never lied to you. I hope that someday you'll forgive me and be able to trust me again."

He stared at me with those sad puppy dog eyes, and I sunk back onto the couch. Damn it. I felt like such a sucker for giving in to him, but I was tired of being angry and upset all the time. I just want to find some peace in my life.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, you're probably going to find out at some point, so I might as well tell you."

Riley launched into this big explanation of his ability to fight, and apparently even kill someone if he had to. It all sounded rather Star Trek-ish, like some kind of Vulcan death grip. I told him that I wouldn't have thought less or more of him if he had been honest with me about it. I was just glad that he had chosen the path of healing instead. I never saw Riley angry before, but I could imagine that being half demon, it could get nasty.

"I don't know what to make of all this Riley. I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me the truth, but I don't think I could stay mad at you. You mean so much to me too. You're going to have to give me some time though." I tenuously hugged him.

"Since we're being honest about everything, there are a couple of things you should know." I closed my eyes and braced myself for further disappointment. What else could it be?

"Eric knows about my fighting skills." My shoulders dropped. _Of course he does_.

Apparently, when Riley and Eric left me in Bon Temps that night, they had a little chat and cleared the air – a male bonding moment. "Don't be angry with Eric. I asked him to not say anything to you. I told him it wasn't really a secret, but I didn't like to discuss it, so I asked him to keep it quiet."

_Deep breaths Sookie, deep breaths_. "What's the other thing I should know?"

Riley didn't answer me, and I opened my eyes and stared at him. He was acting all nervous and evasive as I prodded him for an answer.

"Um, Amelia and I eloped."

"You what? You eloped? Riley Cooper, why the heck didn't you tell me as soon as you got back?" I wasn't sure whether to hit him or kiss him, so I settled for a rather pointed slap on the arm and a huge hug.

The first week they were there, Riley showed Amelia all around Castlebar and the surrounding area. They went for walks and talked, and she met his family. He said that Grace and Amelia hit it off instantly, and I had a feeling they would.

After introducing her to Grace and Mina, he had made the decision that he didn't want to wait, and they got married in a small chapel on the outskirts of town. He said he was sorry that I and Amelia's other friends couldn't be there, but it was an impulsive decision, and one that he didn't regret for a moment.

I hugged him so tightly, he could barely breathe. "Then I'm very happy for the two of you, although now I'm mad that I wasn't there to see it." I put my hands on my hips and sulked.

"If it makes you feel any better, we're going to have a huge party here for everyone."

It did make me feel slightly better. "Then you have to let me throw it for you. I'd at least like to do that."

"I think Amelia would like that as well. She really does feel awful for what she said to you. She's a little nervous about seeing you tomorrow."

"Amelia's not the only one."

We spent the next hour talking and catching up. Apparently, there was a lot of red tape that went along with their quickie marriage, but his family had connections, and they were helping to minimize that. Grace's daughter, Mina, was going to move into Riley's house, so he didn't have to worry about selling it, so everything was on schedule for him to completely move to Bon Temps before the end of August.

By the time he left, I was getting tired and Reed offered to stay and lock up. As I packed up and headed for my car, I pulled out my phone and texted Eric that I was on my way home. He didn't respond, but when I pulled up to the house, his car was already in the garage.

Recalling how we had left things on the phone, it was a conversation I was hoping to avoid. How did things go from incredible to awful in the course of one day? My shoulders sagged, and I remembered something Grams had said to me once: you should never go to bed angry or upset with the person lying next to you.

Most of the lights in the house were out. The kitchen light above the sink was on, and I set my purse down on the island as I made my way into the living room.

Eric was standing in front of the fireplace, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. He was staring directly into the fire, and the glow from the embers bathed him in gold and red hues. The only sound that could be heard was the crackle of the log.

I moved closer to him, but he didn't turn around, nor did he look at me. I stood back and watched him for the longest time. It felt like an eternity had passed, but he still didn't move, he didn't even flinch. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, diving into his thoughts. He didn't like it when I did that without his okay, but I really needed to know what was going on with him, what made him get all wound up earlier.

After listening for a few minutes, I just had to respond back. _Eric, I'm sorry I got upset earlier, but you have to let me do things on my own. Regaining my independence doesn't mean I'm pulling away from you. If this relationship is going to survive, we need to be equals. I know you want to protect me and that you only want the best for me, but it doesn't mean that you can control everything for me. Am I wrong when I think that you wanting to control things in my life is your way of making sure I will never leave you?_

I knew forcing my thoughts like that would make me weak, and I became light-headed, stumbling backwards. I missed the chair behind me and ending up on the floor. Only then did Eric rush to my side and scoop me up off the floor.

He sat me in the chair and carefully looked me over for any injuries. "You should not have done that. It is obviously draining for you, and you need all your strength right now." His voice was soft as he spoke, but full of doubt and hurt.

"Maybe, but at least I got to hear what you were thinking. Honestly, Eric. Do you really believe that I'm going to walk away from you, if I do things on my own? I mean, come on. We're getting all upset over a dress; an insignificant piece of fabric. I know you want to give me only the best, but you have to give me the room to do and buy things for myself. I am quite capable of it. I also know that you are concerned that the Pythoness may be pulling me away from you on purpose."

I cupped his face in my hands and tilted it up so I could see into his eyes. "The other night, you said that we will never be apart, ever. I hope you know that I feel the same way. No matter what, no matter which path I choose, you will always be a part of that. I haven't made my decision about what to tell the Pythoness. I want to know exactly what is involved before even thinking of committing my life to that, and… I want to know how it will affect you and me."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips chastely. As I pulled back, he grabbed my chin and brought my lips back to his. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

A vampire like Eric, by definition, was controlling and manipulative. I made no excuses for the way he is, and my eyes were wide open about his nature. However, I looked beyond, to what lay deep within, and I knew there was a caring, loving man in there. I refused to have people think of me as naïve, because anyone who says that has not spent the time with him that I have.

That being said, he had to know that not everyone can be controlled, or likes to be for that matter...especially me. I was still upset with him, and he needed to know that, but I hoped that he would heed my words, and understand that I was telling him the truth.

"I am not sure what I can say to you right now." The increased accent in his speech told me that the current of emotions running through him was still heightened.

"Just talk to me and don't try to be in charge of me. If it's something that you want to do for me, you can always discuss it with me. I know it's not your way, but if I can change and grow, so can you.

"Now, I'm rather tired and want to go upstairs and get ready for bed. I hope you'll come up soon and join me." I turned and walked toward the stairs. "I'm not upset with you Eric. I love you."

It was still early for me, so I pinned my hair up and jumped in and out of the shower quickly. After I finished my bedtime routine, I went back into the bedroom. Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me.

"Sookie, I've told you before, I make no apologies for who I am. However, I am willing to try and not be so "high handed", as you put it." He used air quotes to emphasize his words. "I am not upset with you either, and you know I love you."

"Good to know. By the way, Riley came by the club this evening. He wanted to see me before I go talk to Amelia tomorrow."

I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "What did he want?"

"We sort of cleared the air about some things between us. Oh, and he and Amelia eloped while they were gone."

"What do you mean they eloped?"

He sounded a bit stunned, which was unusual. I smiled up at him. "What do you think it means? It means they got married while they were in Ireland."

"Are you okay with this?" His forehead wrinkled and his brow furrowed.

"It's not like I have a choice, Eric. It's done. Besides, I really am happy for them."

I stood to walk around the bed and crawl under the covers, but Eric grabbed my wrist and held me in place. "Sookie." He stood in front of me and kissed my forehead. "Is that something you would like for us to do too? Get married?"

Good thing the bed was right behind me because my butt hit it so fast, I wasn't sure if I had actually sat down. Clearly, I was taken aback by what he said. First, I thought we were already "married" under vampire law. Even though it was legal now to marry in Louisiana, as well as most states, I hadn't even talked to him about it.

Second, I didn't think Eric had any interest in "silly" human customs. Still, just the thought of walking down the aisle and seeing Eric waiting for me was admittedly a guilty little fantasy that played in the back of my mind.

I was lost in my thoughts until Eric bent down in front of me and rested his hands over mine. "Sookie, you haven't answered me."

*

* * *

**Well, finally, a few things got resolved. Maybe now they'll start listening to each other and communicating with each other. They certainly need it.**

**So, what did you think of Eric's little question there at the end. Should Sookie say yes or no... or maybe?**

**You can find a pic of Sookie's dress and earrings here for Ch 19, http:// tinyurl . com/lu3mb8**

**I'd love to hear from you. You know I always appreciate each and every review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**First I want to say Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! If you live in another country and don't celebrate it, don't worry... I will eat enough turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie for you! *grins***

**Thanks to my awesome beta: fardareismai2. She's fuckawesome!! So, if you see any mistakes, they are definitely all mine. Now, let's get on with the story, shall we? :-)**

*

*

**CH 20**

I decided to drive to Bon Temps to see Amelia, instead of just teleporting there. The scenery was beautiful during the summer months, and it afforded me the time to think about what Eric said last night.

"_Sookie, you haven't answered me."_

"_How am I supposed to answer that, Eric?" Something I'd always wanted growing up was just handed to me, yet I sat there bewildered._

"_I do not understand your hesitation. Is this not what you want?" He stood and looked down at me, as if I was the biggest conundrum he'd ever seen._

"_Of course it is. But are you asking me because you want to as well, or because you think it's what I want to hear? I just told you Amelia and Riley eloped, and then you ask me if I'd like to do that too. It's not exactly what I'd call…genuine."_

Eric asked me for an answer and the best I could do was say that I had to think about it.

_You could have just shut up, been happy, and said yes_.

_He doesn't really want to, he just thought that's what I needed to hear right then._

_Did you ever think that maybe he was sincere?_

_At any other time or place, I might have jumped into his arms. It is something I always dreamed of as a little girl. My life has changed so much since then. I wasn't so sure I needed the whole pomp and circumstance to solidify that Eric and I belonged together._

My inner voice chided me for always putting a damper on everything, but I disagreed. If, in time, we both decided we wanted to walk down the aisle, I'd be more than ready.

Amelia was sitting on the front porch, fanning herself, when I pulled up. It was only ten o'clock, but the sun was beating down rather hot already. She descended the front porch steps as I turned off the engine and got out.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Okay, so we were off to a good start. I wondered if we could move on to more than monosyllables. "How was your trip to Castlebar?"

"Great. Do you want something to drink?"

I followed her into the kitchen, where she poured us some lemonade.

"The boxes in the living room, are those Riley's?" On my way into the kitchen, I noticed there were at least six or seven boxes piled high in front of the fireplace, and a few more at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, Riley and I teleported back and forth a few times with his stuff. I think we got most of it. He said he went to see you last night." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and then got up to rinse her glass out.

Heming and hawing around the real reason I was here was getting us nowhere. "Amelia…" She turned and lifted her head to look at me. Watery droplets trickled down her cheeks, and something inside of me melted.

I sprinted out of my chair and grabbed her in my arms, pulling her to me in a tight embrace. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I smoothed her hair as she cried. It wasn't until I checked in with my own emotions, that I realized tears were falling from me as well.

Amelia choked out her words through uncontrollable sobs. "I…I'm a…a big dope. Please forgive me…Sookie. I'm so sorry…so sorry."

I took her by the hand and we went into the living room to sit. She grabbed a box of tissues and set it between us, and we both dabbed our eyes and cheeks, until the waterworks had stopped flowing.

"I really mean it. I'm so very sorry, Sook. I know I should have talked to you when you first came back, but I thought I was okay with everything. Then when you moved to Shreveport right away, I don't know what came over me. Maybe I was jealous. Maybe I was hurt and angry that you weren't staying. All I know is that you left me all alone. You had to have known that the people who loved you back here, would have understood about needing time away to heal. I would have understood. But to have stayed away all that time, and not contacted anyone back home…well, you really hurt me."

"Amelia, I'm so sorry I didn't get hold of anyone. I really did think it was for the best. I was so screwed up…I didn't even want to live anymore. I was so bruised and battered, that I never thought I would heal. Heck, it took Maggie three weeks to even get me out of bed, other than to use the bathroom. Trust me, I wrestled with the idea of telling at least you and Jason and Eric, but then my stupid conscience told me that if Eric knew, he'd come after me. As much as I wanted to rush home, the need to be alone and try to restore some semblance of my life was much stronger."

I didn't want to get into the fact that Riley knew who I was, before I had even gotten there. We were already upset enough, and there was no need to cause a rift between them. It wasn't my place to "out" him. He was going to have to make that decision by himself.

We spent some time talking and crying and laughing about anything and everything. By the time our stomachs started rumbling, we were well on our way to starting to patch things up. I had the feeling that Amelia would always feel some resentment toward me, but she would have to come to terms with that on her own.

On the way to Merlotte's, I finally asked her about the wedding. "I still can't believe you guys got married without me. Where is the groom by the way?"

Amelia beamed, and I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was overjoyed at the thought of being married. "Oh, he went back to Castlebar for the night. He'll be back tomorrow. Also, he wanted to give us gals time to be alone, to…you know."

Yeah, I knew. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her glancing my way somewhat nervous about this topic of conversation. "It's okay, Amelia. I'm truly happy for you. I insist that you let me throw you a party, though. It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure you're okay with it? I mean…"

"Broadway, can you just accept the fact that I'm happy for you and Riley? I only want the best for you both, and it looks like you found that in each other." _Only want the best_. Wow, did I just channel Eric or something?

"What is it Sookie? You have that look on your face." We pulled up to Merlotte's and made our way inside.

I wasn't sure how much I wanted to share with her yet, about the whole expanding powers thing, but I thought it might be safe to tell her about what happened last night.

"Eric mentioned marriage to me last night."

Her eyes bugged out and every head turned in the bar when she shouted. "Sookie, that's great."

My face flushed red, and I shushed her as we took our seats. "Why aren't you happy, girl? He's going to make it official, finally."

"Technically, we're already married, but I told him I'd think about it. He asked me right after I told him about you and Riley eloping. He asked me if "it was something I'd like for us to do to".

Her eyebrows hitched and her mouth formed a silent 'Oh' as we were interrupted by Sam.

I hadn't seen Sam since I came back for my car, so I asked him to join us for lunch. He still didn't like the fact that I was living with Eric, but had resolved to be happy for my sake.

After lunch and a nice visit, Sam went back into his office, but not before I gave him a giant bear hug. I missed so many people, living away from here, but I reminded myself that I could see them anytime I wanted. I felt a little better after that thought.

Amelia and I headed to Monroe to do a bit of shopping after lunch. We pulled into the parking lot of one of the strip malls and started walking to Anaheim's. It was a local store that had a huge assortment of accessories for any occasion.

I ask her if she had gotten a dress yet, and she said that she picked up her dress for the gala when she was in Castlebar. As she described the dress, I could see the image of it drifting into my mind.

"Oh Amelia, it's beautiful. I love the way it flows on your body and the lavender color suits you so well." I threw my hand over my mouth, but it was too late. The words tumbled out from between my lips before I realized what I'd done. _Shout it to the world next time._

With a huff, she turned to me with narrow eyes. "Okay, spill. I know you can read minds, and you know I hate it when you read my thoughts, but how do you know what color it is and how it looks on me?"

My hands fidgeted with the button on my blouse, and I couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Sook, please tell me what's going on. First, Niall gives you the ability to teleport, which can come in handy in tough situations. Second, you rebuff a marriage proposal from Eric, although I can understand why. Now you can actually see stuff, and you've been a little vague about what's been happening to you this past month. I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me what gives."

We sat down on the nearest bench and I looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Okay, here it goes. Eric and I went to see the Pythoness and I found out I'm related to her and now she wants me to take over for her and she made me get a tutor and we've been working on strengthening my telepathy and now I can read vampire minds and supe minds and oh I can project my thoughts to someone now."

I took several deep breaths after not pausing as I spoke, and I'd hoped she heard it all, because I didn't want to repeat myself. I just wanted to get it all out and be done with it. Unfortunately, she just looked at me like I'd escaped from the loony bin.

"Would you mind repeating all that?"

My head rolled back as I closed my eyes for a moment to regroup. "Eric and I went to see the Pythoness. Through some bizarre twist of fate, I'm related to her. That's where my telepathy comes from, her. She feels that I have what it takes to replace her when the time comes."

"No way!" Not the reaction I was expecting, but it summed it up very nicely.

"Oh wait, there's more. She sent me a tutor, Lilith. Lilith and I have been working to strengthen my telepathy, and expand it."

"Expand? What does that mean?"

"Yes, my telepathy apparently has the capability of expanding. Thankfully, my shields have strengthened as well now," I lowered my voice, "because I can read vampire minds, as well as other supe minds. Oh, and this past week I discovered that I can project thoughts into another person's head. Whether I can manipulate someone's thoughts, like a vampire can, remains to be seen. Amelia you have to promise not to tell a soul about this. It could be extremely dangerous if the wrong people found out."

"The wrong people, like Felipe?" I nodded in agreement and she swiped her fingers across her lips as if she was closing a zipper.

I gave her a huge hug, and we continued with our afternoon of shopping. I was grateful to have someone I could confide in again. The problem now was that Amelia knew too much, and I inadvertently put her life in danger too.

On our way back to the car, Amelia stopped dead in her tracks. "Sookie, there's someone following us."

I glanced around the lot, which was full of Saturday shoppers. "Are you sure? Maybe you're confused with all the people around today."

"No, I definitely sense someone is following us." She closed her eyes and concentrated, probably chanting some spell in her head. In a low voice, she whispered, "It's a Were." She placed her bags on the ground next to the car and moved around to block me.

"Dwayne, it's okay. You can come out." I shouted, and a tall, scruffy looking guy came out of nowhere and picked up Amelia's bags.

"This is Dwayne. He's my bodyguard." Her mouth opened and shut several times, but no words came out.

"Eric's idea, for my protection until after the gala. Thanks Dwayne. I think Amelia and I are going back to my, I mean her house and stay there for the rest of my visit."

"No problem Ms. Sookie. You let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

We drove back to the house in silence, while Dwayne followed behind in his own car. I probably should have mentioned him earlier to Amelia, but he's so quiet and out of the way. Sometimes I forget that he's there. At least while I visited, he would be staying outside patrolling the grounds until I was ready to leave.

In the meantime, Amelia showed me her dress, and it was exactly like I'd pictured it. She was going to look beautiful in it, and the jewelry and purse she bought made the outfit complete. I didn't need much, so I only bought a handbag and a pair of heels. One of the only things I had left of my mother's was a pair of diamond earrings.

Not that I wanted to spend my afternoon working, but I ended up helping Amelia move boxes and light furniture around. She and Riley were going to sleep upstairs, and convert my old bedroom into an office for him. I took the opportunity to box up anything I had left there, and Dwayne helped me load them into the car.

We ended up making a huge pasta dinner, more than enough to invite Dwayne in to eat with us. He graciously accepted, and I set an extra place for him at the table.

The silence during dinner was rather deafening, and Amelia kept glancing up at Dwayne with a sadness I could not put my finger on. It wasn't until I actually studied his features, that I realized what was going on.

"So Dwayne, have you lived in Shreveport all your life?"

"Just about. I moved to Texas for several years, but my cousin passed on not long ago, and I moved back to take over his business."

"What business is it, if I may ask?"

"Oh, nothing special. Fixin cars and motorcycles and such." Amelia's fork dropped to the ground and made a clattering noise that rang through the kitchen. She made her apologies and picked her plate and fork up, taking it to the sink.

"So that would make you Tray Dawson's cousin then?"

I wasn't trying to make Amelia feel bad, but sitting in silence like that, knowing that there was a connection, was like trying to avoid an elephant in the room. It was best to get it out in the open.

"Yeah." He turned toward Amelia. "I understand you were dating him when he died. I'm so sorry."

She turned her head slightly and stifled a gasp. "Thanks."

I walked over to Amelia and gave her a hug. I knew she still grieved for Tray, deep down, and it was going to take a long time to get over him. Riley was a patient man, and very understanding of what she was going through.

They sat at the table and talked about Tray, while I set about clearing the dishes and washing them. By the time I was done, Dwayne excused himself, stating something about getting back on guard duty.

Once he had disappeared out the back door, I sat down and Amelia and I talked about what just happened. I could still see the sorrow she held, but I also saw that their conversation had helped.

Our talk was interrupted by the miniature grandfather clock in the living room, chiming the time for us, and I was reminded that Eric was going to Fangtasia later. I thought I'd surprise him by going along. I said goodbye to Amelia and got into my car. I assumed Dwayne was parked somewhere out of sight and would follow me as soon as I got on the road. He was always close by, but stayed out of sight.

I put the key in the ignition and the car whirred and sputtered, and then nothing. I tried again, but the same thing happened. _Please don't quit on me now_. Amelia was staring at me from the front porch and just shrugged her shoulders. I waited a couple of minutes and tried one last time. This time, nothing happened at all; not even the click when I turned the key. My forehead hit the steering wheel. _Why now_. Getting out of the car, Amelia came down to meet me.

"My car died." I tossed my purse on the hood. "I so do not need this right now."

"What do you want to do?"

"I guess I could have Dwayne take me home and then have it towed tomorrow."

"Um, why don't you stay here, Sookie? That is if you don't have any plans for this evening."

Actually that wasn't a bad idea. I wanted to spend more time with Amelia, since we were starting to open up to each other. "Why not. Let me leave a message for Eric and we can have a girl's night."

My first call was to Eric. _Eric, it's Sookie. My car died, and I'm going to stay in Bon Temps with Amelia. I'll call a tow truck in the morning and hopefully a garage will be able to fix it_.

My second call was to Dwayne, but he didn't answer his cell. That was strange, but then again, if he was patrolling, maybe his phone was shut off. _Dwayne, it's Sookie. My car died and I'm going to crash here for the night. If you need to head back to Shreveport, just let me know. Thanks._

Now that that was settled, we went back inside and she lent me a shorts set to wear to bed. We ended up giving each other manicures and pedicures, and then nestled on the couch to watch some movies. It felt good to have my best friend with me again.

As the credits rolled by for the first movie, my phone rang. The caller ID said Eric.

"Hi Eric."

"Other than the car, is everything all right there? Shall I come and get you?"

"Everything is fine. I'm going to stay here tonight with Amelia and Dwayne can bring me home tomorrow after the wrecker picks up my car."

"You need a new car."

I did not want to do this right now. "I know you hate my car, but it serves me well. We can discuss it tomorrow night, okay."

"Fine, but…"

"No buts. We'll talk about it tomorrow and decide what to do then okay? Remember what I said last night. I love you, Eric. Have a good night."

"Goodnight, älskare."

I snapped the phone shut and looked at Amelia. "What was all that about?"

I sighed, not really wanting to get into all this. I just wanted to have a nice relaxing evening of girl time. "Relationship growing pains, that's all."

About half way through our second movie, there was an obvious creaking sound coming from the porch. Amelia glanced over at me, her eyebrows raised. "Maybe it's just Dwayne."

She nodded and we continued to keep our eyes glued to the TV set. A few minutes later, more creaking sounded out. This time I slowly crept to the front door and peered out into the darkness. At first I didn't see anything, but then the bushes next to the steps rustled.

I quickly snapped on the front porch light and screamed out, jumping back about ten feet. I barely caught my breath when I chided the person on the other side.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" I unlocked the door. "You scared us half to death."

Amelia put the movie on pause and joined me at the front door. "I am sorry, but I wanted to make sure you two were okay."

"Why wouldn't we be?" I started to get a little worried at the look on his face.

"I was taking a walk this evening, enjoying the warm night air, when I caught the scent of death. I investigated and there is a dead Were in the cemetery."

The expression on my face dropped and I took a couple steps back. Bill reached forward before I hit the ground and scooped me up, depositing me on the couch.

_Nonononono_. Amelia ran to the kitchen and brought me back a glass of water. "Was he wearing a blue shirt with a green collar and jeans?"

Bill nodded. "Oh no! Sookie, isn't that what Dwayne was wearing? What happened?"

"Who was he?" No one seemed to be paying attention to me, though it was just as well. Their voices sounded like one big blur of noise to me, and I couldn't utter a syllable.

"He was Sookie's bodyguard. Was he killed?"

I tried getting up off the couch to go see, but Bill held me back. "Yes, it looks like his throat was slashed and he was drained." Bill stared down at me. "Why do you need a bodyguard?"

Bill's questions were irritating me and I was starting to freak out. I jumped up and paced back and forth in the living room. My breathing became shallow and erratic and I started feeling light-headed. I clutched my shirt over my chest, and the last thing I remembered was everything going dark.

* * * * *

**FELIPE**

My cell phone rang, and I knew who it was before even answering it. "You better be calling me with good news."

The dark voice on the other end cackled. "It's done. You won't have to worry about him any longer."

"Good. I want them nervous when they get here, and nervous means mistakes. Do you have anything further to report?"

The voice sniffed. "I do have more info for you, but it's going to cost you double my fee."

I rubbed my forehead. Double? Whatever it was, it had better be worth the cost. Then again, there are other ways he could be paid for the information. After all, I did not really need him anymore.

"You still there?"

"Yes, I am here. Fine, double. Now what is the information?"

A sneer crept across my lips as he relayed what he'd overheard earlier that day. Oh how delicious. One could see the information as creating a huge obstacle; however, she would be even more of a prize in my collection. I would have to make some adjustments to my plan, but this information was something I could definitely work to my advantage.

"You have done well. You will be more than fully compensated for your services to me." I hung up the phone and immediately placed another one.

His information was beyond what I'd imagined. Unfortunately, his compensation would not be what he imagined. I was very good at, what was the expression, tying up loose ends. Rarely did I get excited about anything, but the closer I got to the gala, the more my blood bubbled with anticipation.

A sudden knock at the door, pulled me from my planning, and Victor entered. "Sir, is everything set for this coming week?"

"Almost, my friend. There are some last minute details I must attend to, but we will be ready for anything. Have you called Eric yet?"

"I just got off the phone with him. He and his party will be arriving Thursday afternoon, courtesy of your private jet."

Victor looked at me questioningly, but I had no answers for him. He only knew as much as I needed him to know. He had been my friend through many centuries, and I appreciated his cunning ability. The ability was what made him useful to me. If and when that changed, there would be no hesitation in sending him to his final death as well. I only surrounded myself with those who could aide me best in building my empire.

I leisurely strolled down to the bedroom adjoining mine, and looked over the décor. Once we were bonded, she would learn to love my home. She would have everything and anything she wanted, and when the time was right, I would turn her. She would truly belong to me in every sense; my glorious masterpiece, who would sit by my side as _my_ council and lover.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I ran my hands over the silken sheets and trembled at the thought of her lying naked there, next to me, against me. Was that the feeling she evoked from the Viking as well? I never had much need for human emotions; however, I did not shun them like others. It would be a rare treat to experience them with the likes of her.

With that thought, I withdrew to my own chamber for the rest of the night, and ran over the preparations in my mind one last time before retreating into my downtime.

* * * * *

**ERIC**

Waking up alone in the bed, I was acutely aware of how empty it seemed. Sookie had left very early that morning to visit the witch, and I briefly wondered how it was going.

After taking a quick shower and getting ready, I decided to fly to my meeting with Patrick. It would be faster, and his flight was going to land shortly. Just as I was about to take off, my phone vibrated and I yanked it out of my pocket.

"Northman."

"Eric, it's Victor."

"This is not a good time Madden. I have a meeting."

"Not a problem, I'll be brief. Felipe has gone over his plans with me for the gala on Saturday evening. He is asking that you and your party arrive Thursday afternoon."

This was not good news. What the hell was he up to? For that matter, what the hell was Victor up to? "This is not very convenient. Did he say why he wants us there early?"

"He indicated that because he is honoring your bonded, he wants her there early. There will be a formal dinner on Thursday evening with a few of the more affluent members of the community, and then Friday there will be a private party. Eric, this is not a request. He will expect you all there. There was nothing I could do to stop him, without revealing myself of course."

Oh, I was sure that he did nothing to stop Felipe. Before I could answer back, Victor continued his stream of deceit. "Felipe did say that because you are being inconvenienced by arriving early, he is giving you use of his private jet, as well as traveling coffins for both you and Pamela. A car will arrive at your house on Thursday morning to transport all of you to the private airfield."

After I hung up with him, I was even more convinced that he was double-crossing us. Victor never did anything without calculating all the variables of a situation. He was cunning and always aligned himself with power. I shook my head and stuffed the phone into my pocket before taking off.

I waited in the Anubis lounge for Patrick to show, as throngs of people scurried about like mice, looking for lost luggage, greeting missed loved ones, or trying to catch connecting flights. Human lives were so finite. They rushed through life so fast that the majority of them never stopped to savor what it had to offer. Then again, I had savored so much in my life, and it was only after Sookie entered mine that I began to take small amounts of pleasure again in what life had to offer.

Speaking of Sookie, she had left me a message, and I wanted to return it before Patrick arrived. While I was on the phone with her, Patrick walked toward me, briefcase in hand, and sat down across from me.

He sat there bemused at the conversation that ensued between my lover and me, and I followed up our conversation with two very quick phone calls – one to a tow truck that would heave that worthless metal onto a scrap pile, and one to a local dealership in Shreveport.

I was fully aware that this would anger my beloved, but I refused to let her sink any further money into that death trap.

"You two sound like an old married couple."

_Humph_. I ignored the remark. "Shall we get on with our meeting? We have much to discuss, and very little time to discuss it. When does your flight leave?"

"I have two hours. Now, what is so urgent that I had to fly here just to talk?"

As I bid Patrick a safe flight back, I left the airport satisfied at the outcome. Patrick was eager to tell the Pythoness of Sookie's new ability, yet I'm sure she already knew from Sookie's instructor.

He and I shared the same concerns about Victor. The only good piece of information he supplied us with, was the guest list for the gala. Patrick had been making calls, ensuring that certain vampires and supes would be attending… all of whom would be ready to jump into a fight, if it came to that.

One thing I purposefully did not mention to Patrick, was that I had my own source for information about the gala and Felipe. Victor may have supplied him with the guest list, but I had something better…plans to Felipe's estate. I had been studying them for a month now and knew most, if not all, of the secrets that the place held.

I walked toward an empty field, preparing to take off when, I felt an unexpected rush of panic and then nothing. Before I could recover, my cell phone went off.

Quicker than I ever imagined, I made my way to Bon Temps to be by my lover's side.

_Eric, it's Bill Compton. You need to come to Bon Temps._

_What happened? Is she all right?_

_She had a panic attack and then fainted. Her bodyguard was killed and drained. I found the body in the cemetery earlier. Why does she need a bodyguard, Eric?_

_Do not leave that house, or the Were will not be the only thing killed and drained tonight. I am on my way._

What possessed Compton to tell her something like that? He should have called me the minute he discovered the body, and not bothered her. How did he think she would react to that kind of news?

I landed a few feet away from the porch, and Bill emerged from the shadows. Although my first instinct was to find Sookie, I needed to deal with the body immediately.

We walked the few hundred yards to the cemetery, and he brushed back the leaves that were covering it, to keep it out of sight. I checked the injuries and there were multiple puncture marks on the neck and arms, leading me to believe that several vamps had drained him.

Herveaux was not going to like this, and that overwhelming sense of entitlement crept back into my thoughts. He is going to feel I owe him for this. "Bury it for now. I will let the Packmaster know where to find the body. He can take it from there."

We made our way back to the house, and I immediately went to Sookie's side. The witch was sitting there, with a cold cloth pressed to my lover's forehead. "Well, it's about time you got here."

My eyes narrowed. "Be grateful that she let you back into her life, and do not use that tone with me. As it so happens, I was dealing with the dead body outside. Now if you do not mind, _I_ will take over from here."

She looked stunned as I forced her out through the bedroom door and took her place. Sookie looked so small and pale. I only hope this did not do irrevocable harm to her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was still vulnerable in so many ways. These attacks of hers came without warning, and there was not a common triggering factor, except for stress.

I wrung out the cloth and placed it on her forehead once more. I have no idea how long she was out, and I did not leave her side all evening, settling into downtime next to her. At some point, I had been aware of her shifting on the bed, and as daylight approached I woke with her curled around me.

Maneuvering out from her hold, I walked toward the door. "Eric, where are you going?" She sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"I am going to use your hidey hole to rest for the day. Do not worry. You will be well protected until I am with you again." I sat down on the side of the bed and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

She looked much better than she did last night; the color having returned to her cheeks. "I am sorry you had to go through that last night. I want you to know that there is nothing to be afraid of. Felipe is using scare tactics to keep us from focusing on our goal."

"I can't believe he had Dwayne killed just to scare us. You don't scare that easily, so why scare me?"

For once I did not have an answer to her question. "You can be certain that I will find out. Felipe does not do anything without a reason. He may have wanted you unprotected and vulnerable, but I would never let that happen. I am more concerned about how he knew you had a bodyguard.

"While I am resting, please promise me you will not leave the house. If you wish to go outside, you should stay close to the porch. Do not worry about your car. I called a tow last night, and it should be here sometime today. We will deal with the car situation this evening."

I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around me, deepening the kiss. I would have liked to do more, but there wasn't enough time. As it was, I could feel the pull of daylight, and had just enough time to make my way upstairs. The hole she had made was going to be a snug fit for my frame, but I had used it before, and using it again one more time would not be a problem for me.

"Until tonight, älskare."

* * * * *

**SOOKIE**

I felt foolish, having fainted last night, but the thought of someone killing Dwayne, just to get him out of the way was too much for me. My nerves were already starting to fray at the edges. I sat up in bed, and heard a light knocking at the door. Amelia came in carrying a tray with coffee, toast, and cereal.

"Oh good, you're up. You look so much better this morning, Sookie." She set the tray down across my lap. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Not really, but I have to be, don't I? I really wish we didn't have to go to the gala next week. Why can't people leave me alone?"

"Because you're unique, Sookie." A male voice drifted in from the hallway and Riley appeared in the doorway. "Think about it. You're mostly human, but you're going to live for a long time. You are the great granddaughter of the most powerful fairy prince alive. You are a telepath, you can teleport, and now you can project your thoughts. Do you know how rare and coveted you are in the supernatural world?"

My eyes shot over to Amelia and she cringed, looking very guilty. "Sorry, but I had to tell him. Besides, if anything happens next week, it'll be good that he knew ahead of time."

Riley sat on the edge of my bed. "I promise I won't say anything."

Our conversation was cut short by a horn blaring from out front. The wrecker that Eric had called was here to take my car to the nearest garage. I threw on some slippers and we made our way outside to talk to him. Imagine my surprise when I saw the name on the side of the truck: Lawson & Sons Junkyard.

Somehow I knew Eric would find a way to finally get rid of my car. He couldn't stand how broken down it was, but it ran well enough for me. I could have said to leave it, and sent the guy on his way, but then what would I do with a broken down car.

After signing some papers, I waved goodbye to my car, as the wrecker wound down my driveway. I turned to go back into the house, but heard the rumblings of cars coming back up my drive. Two SUVs, one black, one silver, pulled up to where my car had been parked, and I was approached by two professionally dressed men.

_This has Eric written all over it_, I thought as they explained who they were and what they were doing here. I wanted to be angry at Eric for this. Didn't I just get done telling him that we would talk about this later? For someone who has keen hearing, he didn't listen very well.

The car was very state of the art, and had so many gadgets, that it took the man at least thirty minutes to explain most of the features. Luckily there wasn't a quiz later, because half the stuff he said went in one ear and out the other. As both cars were exact duplicates, except in color, all I had to do was choose which one I wanted.

"Geez, Sookie. I can't believe he did this for you." Amelia was gushing over them, as if they were priceless jewels. Eric had promised he'd try not to make decisions for me, but , but he wasn't off to a very good start. Still, it was an incredibly thoughtful thing for him to do. I loved shopping, but when it came to cars, I felt like an idiot.

I pondered which color I liked better and settled on the silver one; partly because I liked how it shimmered in the sunlight, and partly because the idea of driving a silver SUV while dating a vampire gave me a small amount of perverse pleasure.

Riley and I loaded the back with my boxes and we all went inside. Having now missed breakfast, I was definitely feeling hungry, so after we all had showers and changed, we took my new "toy" out for a spin to see what it could do. All I ever needed was something to get me from point A to point B, but this car made me feel safer and more secure. I mused to myself that, yes, sometimes Eric does know exactly what I need, even if I'm too stubborn to admit it.

I had promised Eric that I would stay near the house today, but I was with Riley and Amelia. Besides, I think I could hold my own if I had to.

We drove to Monroe for lunch, and then picked up a few last minute items for the upcoming trip. On our way back down the highway, I spotted a familiar truck coming the opposite way. Sure enough, when it passed us, a familiar figure sat in the driver seat, talking on his cell phone. Alcide must have come for Dwayne. I inwardly cringed, thinking about the events of last night, and was glad that he had come to take care of it while we were out. Talking to him, while he was retrieving the body of a fallen packmember, would have been awkward at best.

All in all, it was a pleasant afternoon and a good distraction for me, especially with the impending stress I was going to be under. I parked the car in the front area, and followed the others into the house. Suddenly, next week couldn't come soon enough, if for no other reason than to get it over and done with.

* * * * *

I was sitting on the front porch swing, listening to the crickets chirping. I always thought it was sad music; at least it seemed that way to me. When the music stopped, I didn't bother looking around to find out why.

"I hope the hidey hole wasn't too uncomfortable for you Eric. You must have been crammed in there."

He sat down next to me and leaned over for a kiss, but I dodged his lips. "Did you really think I wouldn't be upset with you buying me a new car?"

"Of course I did, and you have every right to be upset. However, if you look at it logically, the end result of our conversation would have been you getting a new car anyway. I just circumvented all of that."

His rationale of the whole situation made me laugh, and this time when he tried to kiss my cheek, I let him. _One step at a time, Sookie… one step at a time._

Instead of chastising him further, I took the opposite approach. "Thank you for the gift. It's beautiful." I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat in a comfortable silence, as time drifted by.

Before we left, Eric and I went back inside and the four of us sat in the living room and discussed arrangements for this week. There was no reason for the two of them to come Wednesday night, since Riley could teleport, so they settled on being at the house early in the morning on Thursday. Pam and Eric would be in the traveling coffins already, so it would be up to me to make sure they got to the airstrip okay. Eric had doubts about leaving me unprotected, but he was reassured by the fact that Riley and Amelia would be with me.

Once everything was settled, Eric took the keys to the car and decided he was going to drive us home. He wanted to road test the car. I saw his patented Eric smirk appear as he noticed which color I had chosen.

"It suits you, lover. Perhaps I should get one in silver as well." I chuckled at the thought of Eric driving a silver car of any kind, perhaps with a vanity plate that read BADASS.

On the way home, I found out what Eric's idea of road testing the car meant. I held on to the "oh shit" handle the entire way, as his driving vaguely reminded me of those car commercials where the car is swerving dangerously all over the road. At least we made it home in one piece.

Thankfully, rest of our evening was not interrupted for once, and we got to spend a quiet and romantic evening alone.

* * * * *

"Did you pack everything you wanted to take with you?" Eric always packed lightly, but I wanted to be fully prepared.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap in the chair. "Relax, Sookie. Everything will be fine."

I had been running around like a maniac since the beginning of the week, making sure everything was packed, and trying to distract myself from things to come. Now that it was actually here, my stress level was elevated and the littlest noises made me jumpy. Those nerves that had frayed just at the edges, were now frayed almost to the other end.

"What time is Pam coming over?" I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed and nipped at his neck.

"She will be here before daylight." He brushed a lock of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "However, we have the evening to ourselves."

I worked my way down his jaw and to his mouth, capturing his bottom lip between mine and suckling. His hands strayed down my sides and found the hem of my t-shirt, lifting the fabric to rest above my breasts.

Eric palmed my breasts through my bra and pressed his forehead against mine. _I promise you will be safe this weekend, my love._

The words he sent made me shiver, and I kissed him long and hard. If this might be my last night with him, I wanted to make it special.

"Take me upstairs," I whispered, barely breaking the kiss, and he scooped me up in his arms and carried me quickly to the bedroom.

He peeled the clothes from my body, and gently laid me down on the bed. Eric hovered over me, and caressed and touched every inch of my body—starting at the top of my head and slowly working his way down to my feet.

I poured everything I had into loving him back, and for the first time in my life, a contented feeling washed over me as I laid my head against his chest. With his arms wrapped around, me, I drifted off to sleep with a single thought in mind. How long would this contented feeling last?

* * * * *

**ERIC**

_How long would it last?_ She must not have realized she projected that to me as she fell asleep. The last few days had been hard on her, and it had not gone unnoticed. I needed to make sure she knew nothing would happen to her. Perhaps, I was also reassuring myself. With informants everywhere, I had no idea what Felipe did or didn't know. So long as I was prepared for anything, it didn't matter.

I extricated myself from her side, and she rolled over, pulling the blanket up further to cover her beautiful body. She really did look contented, and I vowed to myself silently that no one, not even Felipe, would disturb her happiness.

Some might call that a fool's promise, but I have chosen Sookie as my mate. Is it not a human custom for the man to safeguard his mate from harm; to love and cherish her to the end of his days? I was not a proponent of human traditions, but for her I would make an exception.

I moved the luggage downstairs into the foyer, just before opening the front door. I could feel Pam approaching, and did not want the sound of knocking or a doorbell to wake her.

"Put your suitcase next to ours. The travel coffins have been set up in the other room."

She nodded. "Is Sookie asleep?"

"Yes, and I prefer she not be woken until it is time for her to get up. She is already anxious about this weekend. Did you bring what I asked?"

She nodded again, and handed me the wooden box I asked her to retrieve from my office at Fangtasia. I opened it carefully, and checked the contents. Two daggers – both made with iron blades – lay nestled in dark blue velvet cloth. It had been a long, long time since they were last used, and now they had to be ready to be used again. My broadsword was always at my side; however, I knew I would need weapons that were less conspicuous. Those would do nicely.

Pam and I sat in the living room, discussing strategy until it was time for us to retreat into the coffins. The next time I would see my lover, would be that evening at Felipe's estate. Just before closing the lid, I sent her my thoughts, even though I was sure she wouldn't hear them. _Be safe, min älskare._

*

*

**I hope you enjoyed the show. I considered this chapter a little more subdued, but you know how the saying goes... it's the calm before the storm. (hehe).**

**Now for a little sad news. I've hit a stumbling block, and need to get back on track with my writing. In case most of you don't know, I just write - no outline, just an idea - and the story blossoms out of that idea. Most times I know how I want the story to end up, but not how it's going to get there. This time is a little different. Las Vegas and the upcoming gala will start with the next chapter. I wrote a general outline that I've been fine tuning, so I want to make sure I have all my Ts crossed and my Is dotted.**

**So what does this all boil down to? The next chapter is going to be delayed a bit. Not a huge delay, like when I moved. I'm hoping to have the next chapter to my wonderful beta before the end of next week. I hope you all understand.**

**Love to all my readers and reviewers! You guys make writing this all worthwhile!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **_**Gah**_**! *facepalm* I never intended it to be this long between chapters, but real life does get in the way… silly life. It should know better that writing comes first.**

**Also, I was really having a hard time getting Sookie to talk to me. Most of the time I can't shut her up, but she just sat there, in the chair, arms crossed over her chest, pouting. I**** did manage to find other ways of occupying my time, and the Viking was very helpful *grin*.**

**As always, thanks to my wonderful, incredible, fabulous, magnificent FarDareisMai2. Without her, my life would be meaningless *hugs* Did I mention how wonderful and incredible she is?**

**Sooooo, when last we left our posse, they were on their way to Vegas (gulp).**

*****

CH 21

The ride to the private airfield was uneventful. Getting the coffins on the jet and everyone else settled on the plane was uneventful. Flying at an altitude of 35,000 feet was uneventful. Even landing in Vegas was uneventful.

So why, when the transport vehicles rolled through the security gates leading to the King's estate, did I get this deep, gnawing feeling that this was the last bastion of "uneventful" I would have for a long time? I should have reveled in it, but it had quite the opposite effect.

My nerves followed me every step of the way, and Amelia held my hand as the vans came to a stop at the front steps. I still didn't understand why we had to stay here, but defying the King wasn't a possibility, so we really didn't have a choice.

We stepped out, and my eyes quickly roamed over the vast edifice that was situated in front of us. It looked like something straight out of the antebellum era – white with several columns in front, and at least three stories. I hadn't even seen how far back it went, and it was easy to tell how quickly one could get lost in there.

A tall, good looking man approached us as the vans pulled away with Eric and Pam still inside. "Ms. Stackhouse, it is a pleasure to have you here. I am Alfonso, the King's day aide." He turned to the others. "You must be Ms. Broadway and Mr. Cooper. Welcome to Vegas. If you all will follow me, I will escort you to the guest quarters in the East Wing."

Alfonso was sharply dressed in jeans and black pinstripe jacket. His burgundy shirt blended perfectly with his naturally dark skin, and his South American accent was thick, but his words were very clear.

"Thank you. What about our companions?" I pointed toward the direction the vans had headed. This wasn't the first time I had flown with someone in a traveling coffin; however, I just wanted everything to go smoothly.

"No need to trouble yourself Ms. Stackhouse. We will attend to them with the utmost care and respect. The attendants will bring them to their rooms shortly."

_Rooms_? Oh god, I never even thought about that. What if they put us in separate rooms? "Ma…may I ask about the sleeping arrangements?"

Without answering, he handed me an envelope marked 'Itinerary' in big bold letters, and then handed one to Riley and Amelia. "Mr. Northman and Ms. Ravenscroft will each have one as well."

The first thing I noticed as we entered the foyer was the huge crystal chandelier hanging above us. The lights reflected off every bead of glass, and I'd never seen anything that beautiful before. Alfonso must have caught me admiring it.

"It was commissioned for his highness in the late 1800's. It is made of the finest Austrian crystal there is, and if you look at the smaller pieces," he pointed to a few on the lower tier, "you'll notice that it is a diamond. There are 100 diamonds situated within the four tiers."

As we ascended the arched staircase to the right, he also pointed out a few other things. "Across the hallway is the West Wing. Please do not venture in there, as that is the king's sleeping quarters. If you look down, you'll see a doorway, to the west and the south. The west leads to offices. The south leads to the grand ballroom where the gala will be held on Saturday evening, as well as a smaller formal dining room, and the outside gardens and pool area. Below us is the entryway to the east. There is a library, a game room, and a den for your amusement. You are to make yourselves at home during the day. All we ask is that you do not venture into the west sleeping quarters, and toward the offices only if you are accompanied."

Walking down the east corridor reminded me of a posh hotel I'd seen in a movie once. The walls were covered with rich deep red, and the gold and brown embossed patterns were felt-like. The light sconces on the wall, gave it an almost royal, but dark feel to it.

I was too engrossed in my surroundings to realize that Alfonso was speaking to me. It was only when Amelia nudged me that I paid attention. He had been rattling off some other facts about the estate, and I wondered if his true job was to give tours or something. That's exactly what he sounded like, a tour guide to an historic estate.

"Ms. Stackhouse, you and Mr. Northman will be in this room. Ms. Ravenscroft is in the room down the hall on your side, and Mr. Cooper and Ms. Broadway will be in the room to the left. Your luggage and companions will be up shortly. Please feel free to relax or wander the grounds. I must leave you now, but as I said before, please feel free to wander the grounds if you like."

He bowed respectfully, and left us to our own devices. We just stared at one another, until I finally spoke up. "Why don't we get settled and then meet in my room in about thirty minutes. We can look over the itinerary then."

I closed the door behind me and looked around the room. It was easy to tell that every inch had been detailed to perfection. The walls were white with powder blue and gold inlays in every corner. Even the ceiling had a mural of the sky – blue with white clouds and bird soaring to who knows where. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I had stepped into Marie Antoinette's room or something. De Castro pulled out all the stops on this one…or was this the way the room usually looked?

Armoires and vanity tables in light oak had been strategically placed, as well as a leather couch and slipper chair. The heavy darker blue and gold drapes surrounding the canopy bed, complimented the drapes hanging over the windows. I noticed that the windows had been fashioned from the same tempered glass as Eric's bedroom window, shielding its occupant from the rays of the sun.

The en suite was gorgeous. I could have fit at least two or three rooms in there. The design was a stark contrast to the lighter colors of the bedroom. The huge steam shower walls were covered with a deep brown tile, patterned with swirls of gold and white. The floor was the same way. Three showerheads protruded from the walls, and I wondered just how many people did they expect to shower in here at once?

The countertop marble coordinated with the browns of the shower, in gold with white and brown swirls. This whole room was elegance personified. Even the white roman bath blended easily. I squatted down and paused for a moment when I saw trays of bath oils, shampoos and conditioners, and soaps in all the scents that I liked. I stood and walked back into the bedroom, shivering at the notion that the king knew what I liked to use.

A knock on the door brought me back into the room, and at first I thought it was Amelia. When I opened my door, several servants were carrying my luggage, as well as Eric's coffin. A pedestal had been placed by one of the walls without a window, and he was gently lowered onto it.

I was handed Eric's itinerary envelope as the last person was leaving. Once they were gone, I ran my hand over the smooth metal surface, mentally letting Eric know that we had arrived safely and that he had been taken care of. I had a feeling I was going to like this new ability to communicate, at least with Eric.

Sitting down on the couch, I opened my envelope and looked over the schedule for the next three days. Everything looked fine, nothing out of the ordinary. It was what was written between the lines that had me more nervous than anything.

Tonight we were having dinner with de Castro, Victor Madden, and about eight names I did not recognize, although whoever typed up this list was kind enough to include their titles. Some of them were politicians and some were extremely important business colleagues. It didn't really make sense that Riley, Amelia and I would be invited to something like that. Eric and even Pam, I could see, because it would be good for him to make new contacts, but the three of us seemed out of place.

Tomorrow evening was less formal. It would just be the five of us and the king. The gala was what I was more interested in, though. As I read over the pages, it appeared to be a lot of pomp and circumstance for little ol' me.

After about half an hour, Amelia and Riley came over to my room to talk. "Wow, Sook. Your room is breathtaking. It makes ours feel more like an upscale hotel room, but yours… yours is fit for a queen."

I bit back the urge to tell her that that's what de Castro probably had in mind, and we went back over the schedule together. In a hushed tone, Riley came up with a plan for this afternoon. "I think this calls for some recon on my part. I'm sure when Eric and Pam wake up, they're going to want to know if I've looked over the place… 'case the joint,' as they say. Why don't you two take a walk outside or something?"

"That sounds great, but I was thinking more along the lines of what you just said. How about we each take a section of the property and do some scouting. I'm sure Eric would we happy for as much info as we could dig up."

So it was decided. I was going to check out the dining areas and the gardens, Amelia was going to check out this floor and the one below it, and Riley was going to teleport in and out of the offices, and what else could be hidden in that section of the mansion. We were going to meet back at the garden, and talk about what we'd discovered, because we were sure that the rooms had been bugged. I probably would have been disappointed at the King if he hadn't tried.

As we nodded to each other in the foyer and ventured down our separate paths, I giggled internally that it felt like we were the Scooby gang. Amelia was Thelma, smart and on top of things, Riley was Fred, in charge and a good head on his shoulders, and I was Daphne. I had my moments, but was most likely to fall into a trap or get kidnapped.

The smaller dining rooms were nothing special – one was elegant, and one was more casual. The grand ballroom was incredible. Practically one whole wall was mirrored, and I imagined that when the room was filled with people, the mirror made it look twice as large. A stage area was set up for a small live band or orchestra, and there were round tables and chairs around a beautiful hardwood dance floor. A side room held a few long tables and a bunch of chairs. Tags on the chairs read "willing donor", and I swallowed hard. It was part of the package of dating a vampire, and I probably should have been used to it by now, but still.

Back in the main part of the ballroom, there were stairs on either side of the stage, so I walked up one side. It was a balcony of sorts, where you could peer over the side and look down on the dance floor to watch. A few tables and chairs were scattered around, and there were doors positioned every so many feet, where one could walk out onto a balcony and enjoy the outside view.

Down below on the main level, across from the mirrored wall, there were several French doors leading out to the gardens and backyard. I tried going through them because I wanted to see the gardens, but they were all locked. I had no desire to wind my way back down, just to come back this way from the outside, so I decided to do it.

I looked around and sure enough, no one was around. I sent out mental signals and the nearest people I could sense were Amelia, Riley, and a couple of day workers in another part of the mansion. I stared at a spot on the path outside the door and closed my eyes, picturing it in my mind's eye. Within seconds, I felt a warm breeze brush across my cheek, and I opened them to see I was exactly where I wanted to be. Once more I made sure no one was around, and continued on my way.

The gardens were spectacular, and I could only imagine what they would look like at night, with the lights on and the water fountains bubbling. I inhaled deeply as the delightful fragrance filled the air. A couple of benches nestled off to the left would be a perfect place to meet when Amelia and Riley were done sleuthing.

Continuing down the flagstone path, I came across a large garden pond. It was beautiful, edged in rocks with a small waterfall at the very end. At first I thought it was a koi pond, but all I saw were lily pads and cool crisp water.

After staring at the pond for awhile and letting my mind wander, I walked back to the little benches and saw that Amelia and Riley were waiting for me. "So what did you guys find out?"

"Not much to report on my end, Sookie. The game room and den were beautiful, and I think you'd love the library, but other than that I didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

I sat down on the closest bench. "Riley?" I was praying he had more to tell me.

"Well, at first I didn't find anything. I was pretty discrete, but it was hard with Felipe having a few day people here and there."

There was hesitation in his voice, and I wondered if I should press him. "Did you find anything that could be useful for Eric or us to use against the king?" He shook his head and I shook my finger at him. "Don't make me read your mind Riley Cooper."

His eyebrows raised and he looked at me, and then smiled. "Persistent aren't you? I didn't have much time to rifle through de Castro's or Madden's office, but there was a locked room at the end of the hallway with a barred window. I could see beyond, so I popped in on the other side and went down the steps. There are three different corridors down there, so you have to know where you are going, but it looks like some sort of dungeon."

I closed my eyes. I'm not surprised that there is some sort of dungeon in the basement. What else would a sadistic bastard like him have down there? "It's not much, but every little bit helps, right?"

As we sat and talked, a short plump middle-aged woman scurried out from nowhere and startled us. She was dressed in a white chef's uniform and was carrying something in her hands.

"I'm sorry I startled you dear. My name is Ms. Caroline. I saw you were out here and wondered what you three would like to eat this afternoon. Dinner is not until much later this evening, and the Master left me instructions to prepare a late lunch. I have a menu here for you. If you will just tell me what you would like, I can have it ready in no time."

Food sounded good right about now, and my grumbling stomach agreed. We made our selections and handed the menu back to her. "Good. Lunch will be served on the patio today. On your way back to the house, turn right and follow the path. You'll come to the patio off of the pool."

She scurried back toward the house, _oh that's rich calling this a house_, and left us to our own devices. It was probably best that we not discuss the previous subject any longer, so we made our way down to the patio/pool area.

I still got somewhat nervous around water, but was getting much better. After that incident with Riley in Eric's pool, I hadn't used it since. Maybe when we got back, I would think about using it again. I could even invite Amelia and Riley over and we could have a little pool party or something. But I was getting ahead of myself. The weekend was all I should have been focused on.

De Castro must have loved water. Not only did he have the fountains and pond in the garden, but the pool was stunning. I especially loved the rock waterfall, which had cave behind the water. The cave looked big enough for two people.

_Cozy._

_Yes, it looks very private._

_It's a perfect spot for two people to share a romantic evening together._

_If it were any other place, maybe, but here?_

_Why not? You and Eric alone? The king will see how much you two belong together and leave you alone._

_He won't. I see what he's doing. It's pretty obvious. Surrounding me with my favorite oils and fragrances is just plain creepy._

_So what? Eric is not worried, right?_

_That bothers me. Shouldn't he be more worried about all of this?_

_I'm sure he is. He just doesn't show it._

_I wish I had his calm exterior._

"Sookie…Sookie, did you hear me?" I shook my head and stared at Amelia. "Wha?"

"I said lunch is here. Where were you?"

I admonished my inner voice for disrupting me. "Nowhere. I was just admiring the waterfall in the pool. It's too bad we didn't bring suits."

"If you wish to go for a swim, suits can be provided for all of you."

I stared blankly at Ms. Caroline and politely declined. "No thank you. We won't be here long enough to use it."

As she turned, she gave me a look that nearly frightened me to the core. What did she know that I didn't? _Ugh_. Suddenly, the food on my plate didn't look so appealing and I pushed it away from me.

Riley placed a hand over mine. "Sookie, you're trembling. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've lost my appetite is all. I'm going back to the room to take a nap." I tried to get up, but with his hand still on mine, he wasn't letting me go anywhere.

"Sookie, please try and eat something. You look scared and worn out. It's going to be awhile before you eat again and you need to keep your strength up. This is Dr. Riley talking, not friend Riley, okay?"

I plastered on a fake smile and sat back down, pulling my plate back to me again and started picking at the food. After a few bites, I concluded that he was right, and dove head first into my salad, not coming up for air until after I finished my sandwich.

When my stomach was full, I made my excuses and wandered slowly back to the room, stopping to admire more of the décor. Once back in the room, I quietly shut the door and kicked off my shoes. A nap sounded good right about now, but when I approached the bed, a garment bag had been placed there. Reaching down, I plucked the little card lying on top and read it first.

_Sookie,_

_It would please me greatly if you would wear this tonight, as token of my admiration for you._

Unzipping the bag, I practically dropped it on the bed and ran over to where he was sleeping. To an ordinary person, hugging the top of a coffin would have looked incredibly disturbing, and for once I was glad I wasn't ordinary.

_Oh goodness!_ How sweet of Eric to do this for me. I was a little unsure that what I planned on wearing tonight would be appropriate. He was so thoughtful to have planned ahead and surprised me. I couldn't wait for him to see me in it.

I hung the dress up next to the one for the gala, and lay down on the bed. I rolled over and ran my hand across the sheets, thinking about Eric and that I wasn't into material possessions, but that if it made Eric happy to buy me something now and then, I would appreciate it for the gift it was. I pulled the top sheet over me, and reveled in the luxurious and soft feel to them. Yawning, I grabbed the pillow next to me and curled up. I'm pretty sure I was asleep before I even shut my eyes.

* * * * *

**ERIC**

Being able to rise while the sun was still up, had its disadvantages. However, knowing that every window had been light protected made it easier for me to move about the room. Felipe really outdid himself with the décor in the room. It looked like something out of a tawdry French novel. I have no doubt that it overwhelmed my lover to see such a room, but I saw through the charade for what it was – a cheap attempt at currying her favor.

She lay sleeping, curled up on such a huge bed, that it made her look tiny, as if she could be swallowed up. A quick glance at the clock let me know we still had some time before needing to get ready for this farce of a dinner. In any other context, I would welcome the chance to network with some of the local business men and women. I was always looking for a new venture to invest in.

However, this was not that time or place. It concerned me enough that we are staying there and were within his grasp, but I would not be distracted by Felipe's flaunting of high society. I was not impressed, and hopefully Sookie and the others weren't either. Everyone needed to be focused and on their guard that weekend.

I slipped into the hallway and walked down to the end, as I dialed Patrick's number. I would see him that evening, but there were a few things I needed to discuss with him.

Someone approaching from behind caused me to close my phone quickly, and as I inhaled, I recognized the scent. "Has everything been quiet since you arrived?"

I turned and leaned back against the railing, watching Riley coming toward me. His hair looked disheveled and he smelled of the witch. Did he not have the decency to wash up before coming to see me?

"Yes, it has actually. Sookie, Amelia and I did some looking around, but no one found anything of use, well, except for me I think."

"What do you mean looking around? You three were playing detective all afternoon? Not smart, Riley. Felipe has this place on twenty-four hour surveillance. I cannot be sure he does not have the rooms bugged, but I leave nothing past him." I was upset to think he had put Sookie at risk, and we weren't even there one day.

"Calm down Eric. She only checked out the dining rooms, ballroom, and gardens; nothing that she wouldn't have checked out sooner or later. It was the same with Amelia. I was the only one who ventured toward the offices. I was able to pop in and out before anyone saw me."

I lowered my voice since I knew other vampires were rising, and would be within earshot. Containing my desire to shove a fist through his chest, I replied coolly. "Felipe has cameras all around his estate. If you used your teleportation, then it was already caught on camera. We've been strangely fortunate so far, that Felipe has not tried anything more than a dead Were. Something is not right about this whole weekend, but I cannot put my finger on it. We all need to be on our guard and focused every minute. Be more careful in the future."

How it did not dawn on him that he was being watched, was beyond my comprehension. Perhaps being with the witch befuddled his intelligence. "You said you think you found something useful. What is it?"

He swallowed hard and leaned his arm on the same railing I was on. "The king has a dungeon below his estate. There's a door leading there from the office area. When you get to the bottom of the steps, there are three ways to go. To the right are a couple of cells, in the middle is some kind of room that looks like a medieval torture room, and to the left is a locked door. I wasn't able to go beyond it because there was a guard in front of the door."

"I appreciate your efforts, but I already know the layout of this entire place, including what is underneath. This third corridor and guarded door looks new, and I again, appreciate your efforts." I stood and began walking back down the hall, ignoring the call I needed to make. "Next time, leave the 'detective' work to me."

_Yes, next time leave my lover out of it._ She had enough to worry about, and I had enough to deal with as it is. I did not need some half-breed thinking he could charge in and do as he pleased. He did not fully understand Felipe's ways. I only hoped there was no damage done with his idiotic escapade.

Time was ticking away from us, and unfortunately, Sookie was going to have to get up. She looked so peaceful with her eyes shut, and her breathing evened out. She was a vision that I committed to memory so that every time I shut my eyes, she would be there.

I lay down facing her, and brushed the hair out of her face. She made a little noise and jerked her head away. Gently, my finger trailed a line down the bridge of her nose, across her lips, and over her chin. I leaned in and nuzzled her neck, placing feather light kisses up and down until I felt her pulse quicken. Pulling back, I gazed into her blue eyes and she smiled.

"Mmm, you can wake me up anytime like that, Eric." The thought of doing more to awaken her caused my cock to twitch, and I quickly quelled that notion, and willed my hardness away.

"If that is what you wish, I will wake you up any way you like, my beautiful lover. For now, though, we should start getting ready. We will have to be downstairs soon."

The smile that graced her lips immediately fell, and I cupped her cheek. "You will not be in any danger this evening, I promise that to you. There will be others around, and as soon as we are able, I will get you out of there. I, too, do not want to be there any longer than I have to."

Sookie stretched her arms above her head and rolled to a seated position on the edge of the bed. "I guess I should take a shower then."

As she headed off to the en suite, there was a knock at the door. Pam was still dressed in her travelling clothes, and was looking rather intense. "What is it? I need to start getting ready."

"Yes, I know Master. I wanted to show this to you. It was in my room when I got up this evening."

She handed me an envelope and I pulled out the card and read it. "How interesting. I know you will do me proud this evening and be on your best behavior."

The stern look I gave her told her everything she needed to know, and she nodded as she left the room. Once Sookie emerged from her shower, wearing nothing but a towel around her head and body, I could not help myself and pounced on her, like a cat attacking its prey, falling on top of her on the bed.

She let out a gasp, followed by a giggle, and I ran my tongue from one side of her collarbone to the other, stopping to pay special attention to the base of her throat. That spot always drove her insane.

Her giggles turned to moans as she tried, with very little success, to push me off of her. "I thought you said we didn't have time for this."

My laughter filled the room and I kissed her deeply for several minutes. "You are right. I need to shower and dress." I rolled off of her and sat up. "By the way, de Castro has invited Pam to be his special escort this evening, so you will not feel so alone tonight."

Her eyes widened, and as I walked to the bathroom, I thought I saw a glimmer of appreciation in her eyes. I would be there to protect her, but if, for some unforeseen reason, I was pulled away, I could count on Pam to be there and watch over her.

I took my time showering, listening to the high pitched hum of the hairdryer. When it stopped, I finished up and wrapped a towel around my waist, and opened the door. Sookie was standing in the middle of the room, garment bag in hand, her hair still damp. She liked to partially dry her hair, get ready, and then finish drying it once she was dressed. It was funny how even the littlest of things about her were committed to my memory. To me, it was yet another example of how much this woman consumed my life, and I had no regrets.

I smiled and stepped aside, allowing her to pass. Just before she crossed into the en suite, she reached out, snatching the towel from me and laughing. Ah, my little minx was making an appearance. As the door was shutting, a towel flew toward my face. "If you are trying to get me excited lover, it is working. Do not think a wooden door would stop me from getting to you."

She shouted back from the other side of the locked door. "Good, then maybe we won't have to go downstairs tonight."

Unfortunately, there was no way out of that or I would have found it already. Not stalling any longer, I grabbed the garment back that held my suit, and began my own ritual for getting ready. I dried my hair, working it into a quick braid down the back, and finished putting my suit on.

A sudden click of the lock made me stand and the door to the en suite slowly opened. Sookie stepped out, fully dressed, and I nearly dropped the tie that was in my hands. She looked incredible in that dress, a vision in blue. It wasn't the dress she originally intended to wear tonight, and I surmised that she must have gone shopping at the last minute. She was already planning on surprising me with her dress for Saturday, why not tonight as well.

As she moved through the room, the fabric floated around her legs, as if she was walking on air. Her hair was curled and pinned toward the top of her head, which elongated and showed off her long neck. The entire dress accentuated her luscious curves and the top made her ample cleavage stand out proud.

"You look beautiful, lover. Every eye will be on you tonight."

She twirled around to give me the full effect, and it definitely had an effect on me. "Maybe we should stay here. I'd rather not have everyone staring at me. Then again, this dress is incredible, and I can't wait to show it off."

Her skin glowed with a radiance that could have warmed even the coldest of hearts, and I slid my arms around her waist, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. Only the steady knocking on the door was able to break our embrace and I turned my head toward the door.

"Come in Pam." The door swung open and Pam strode in with an air of confidence about her. I could always count on her to look her best, and this evening was no exception. She was always the picture of perfection, even when she wore a simple, yet appropriate, black dress.

"By the way, Eric, you look very handsome tonight."

"Yes Master, I agree. You look sharp in that suit." Pam came over to stand next to us.

"Whatever will I do, surrounded by such beauty and perfection. Perhaps I should just lock the door and have my way with both of you." Sookie looked a bit shocked, until I threw her a smirk and her mood lightened as she realized it was a feeble attempt at humor.

With Sookie on my arm and Pam following close behind, we made our way to the formal dining room. Felipe outdid himself, and I had no doubt it had more to do with impressing my lover than anything. The table was elegantly set with seating for ten people, while a five-piece orchestra played dulcet tones. Pam made her way over to Felipe, while I surveyed who had been invited. I recognized the men immediately. Antonio Romani was the owner of several casinos and hotels on the strip. Denis Martin was a well-known developer and contractor. Then there was Congressman Howard Blanchette. This evening was definitely full of some of the movers and shakers of Vegas.

I felt Sookie's hand tighten around mine, and we made our way over to Felipe.

"Eric, there you are. I've been waiting for you and your lovely companion to join us. Ms. Stackhouse, have you been enjoying your stay in my estate so far?"

She swallowed hard. _Courage lover, always have courage_. "Yes your majesty. You have a beautiful home. Thank you for inviting us to stay here."

"Ahh, you are so kind to say. However, it pales in comparison to your beauty. Please enjoy yourself this evening." He turned to leave. "Pamela, there is someone I would like you to meet."

The first thought that entered my head was that I hoped he choked on his silver tongue. A stifled noise caught my attention and I smiled at Sookie. Her face was flush pink from trying not to laugh, and I knew she had heard what I thought.

Two of the couples made their way to the dance floor, and I stepped back, offering my hand to Sookie. "Would you like to dance?"

The musicians began to play a slow sultry tune, and she rested her head on my shoulder as the music played on. _You are doing beautifully lover. I am so proud of how strong and brave you are._

_I'm not that brave or strong Eric. I wish I could be, but I'm still terrified about this evening. Something doesn't sit right with me._

_Maybe now is the time to test your new abilities and see if you can pick up on what he is saying._

She nodded and I spun her around and pulled her against me, my arms wrapped around her, and her head once again resting on my shoulder. We had a direct view of Felipe, talking to the Congressman.

Sookie closed her eyes and I watched as a look of concentration crossed her face. I leaned over and whispered into her ear. "If you cannot hear anything, do not worry about it."

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and shook her head. _Sorry, I can pick up a few things here and there, but it's all politics and stuff._

_Then let us just enjoy this evening, shall we? The fact that Whitehorse is not here yet, means he does not plan on doing anything until Saturday evening._

_That doesn't mean he won't attempt anything with me._

Before I had a chance to answer, we were called to dinner. It was interesting that there was no awkwardness amongst the guests, as the humans ate their meal and Felipe and I sipped on Royalty Blend. Talk around the table was mostly limited to business and politics. Although a few of the wives joined in the conversation, Sookie talked mostly to Romani's wife, who was sitting across from her.

Once the meal had ended, I was approached by Denis Martin, who had some ideas about developing a few acres around Shreveport. Not wanting to pass up an opportunity, but seeing as how I would be distracted for awhile, I glanced over at Pam, making sure she kept an eye on Sookie.

Every so often I would scan the room for Sookie, only to find her in Felipe's arms on the dance floor. Pam was standing off to the side watching them intensely, so I continued talking business with Martin.

At some point during our conversation, a panicky feeling rose in my chest, and I shot a look over to the dance floor. Sookie was no longer there, but Felipe was dancing with one of the other wives.

"Excuse me, please. I need to find my companion."

In a couple of quick strides, I was in front of Pam. "What happened? Where is Sookie?"

"I was just about to go after her Master. She was dancing with Felipe, and then got a strange look on her face. The next thing I knew, she was headed for the door."

If he did or said anything to upset her, I was going to slice him in half before he could even bare his fangs. The music stopped and Felipe made his way over to us. I needed to at least follow protocol and excuse myself before I could find Sookie.

"Eric, is there a problem?" _Of course you bastard, what did you do to my lover?_

"I am not sure. Pam mentioned that Sookie left."

"Yes, she did not feel well as we were dancing and excused herself to go lie down. If you wish, you may leave to find her." The smug look on his face concerned me, but finding Sookie was even more of a concern.

I flew down the hall and back to the East Wing. The door to the suite was ajar and when I pushed it open, she was on the floor sobbing, naked except for her panties, stockings and shoes. The dress she wore this evening was in her hands. I closed the door behind me and watched as she pulled at the seams, trying her best to make rags out of it.

"Sookie, look at me." I squatted down in front of her and took the dress from her hands.

She sat, stunned, and continued to sob, almost uncontrollably. I reached out to hold her and she scooted back like a timid mouse evading a stalking cat. Sookie ran into the corner of the room and shouted at me to leave her alone. Panic gripped her body and mind as I stepped toward her.

The door to the suite flew open, and Pam entered, followed by Riley and Amelia. Amelia took one look at Sookie and started shouting, demanding to know what happened. Keeping one eye on Sookie, I admonished her that it was not the time.

Riley disappeared, and then reappeared carrying some kind of bag. "I brought this in case of an emergency. I'm glad I did."

"What are you doing?" I watched as he pulled out a vial and filled a syringe.

Amelia was flustered by me putting her in her place, and began to cry at the sight of her friend. "Sook, it's me Amelia. Can you hear me? It's going to be all right. I'm here now."

"She cannot hear you. I doubt if she even knows it is you."

"Eric, you're going to have to hold her. I need to give her this sedative before it gets worse, or she ends up hurting herself."

My shoulders dropped. The thought of Sookie hurting herself was unconscionable. I had no choice but to move Amelia out of my way and grab Sookie, pinning her in place. She struggled, but it was futile.

Riley reached around me and gave her the shot. Within a short period of time, she began to relax and went limp in my arms. Sleep took her, and I carried her back to the bed. Once I covered her, Amelia and Riley stayed with her while I tried to figure out just what happened to cause this massive panic attack.

* * * * *

**SOOKIE**

Other than having Pam and that one woman to talk to, I felt very out of place. This was not my crowd of people, and even though I tried to make the best of it, all I wanted to do was go take a walk in the garden…preferably with Eric by my side.

Eric was busy talking to some man, probably about business, and everyone else seemed preoccupied. The music began to play again, and I was just about to interrupt Eric and ask him to dance, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

De Castro stood next to me and offered me his hand, "A dance with a beautiful woman?"

I tentatively placed my hand in his, and my gaze shifted toward Eric and then Pam. He did not see me, but Pam was keeping a watchful eye the entire time.

I wanted to wretch when his arm snaked around my waist and his hand settled on the small of my back. Plastering a fake smile on my face, we began moving in tempo with the music and I wished the song was already over.

"So, I understand you took a stroll through the gardens today. I hear they are lovely in the daytime. I envy you, being able to see it like that." He leaned in close and inhaled into my neck, causing me to shudder. "I can still smell the faint traces of sunlight on your skin."

"Oh, well thank you your majesty. They are beautiful and I will enjoy seeing them again while I am here."

"Please, call me Felipe." _I'd rather call you a creep, but that might be pushing it._

He closed the distance between us, and my stomach churned. It was all I could do to keep dinner from coming up at the smell of his nauseating cologne. I felt his grip tighten around me and he whispered in a hushed tone into my ear. "The dress looks amazing on you. I'm so glad you wore it for me tonight. I knew that blue would look stunning against your warm, tanned skin."

My eyes widened and I stopped dancing; at least I think I stopped dancing. Felipe was still moving, and considering he was stronger than I was, I had no choice but to follow his lead or get dragged around. _Lord in heaven, he gave me this dress!_ My entire body felt like it was on fire from the touch of the fabric, and I paled instantly.

"Sookie, is something wrong? Are you feeling ill? Perhaps some fresh night air and a stroll through the gardens would…" He finally stopped moving me around, but the room continued to spin.

I took a deep breath and willed myself to calm down, if just for a moment so I could speak. "Actually, I am not feeling so well right now. It's probably all the excitement from traveling and this evening. If you will excuse me, I think it would be best if I go lay down for the rest of the evening."

He held onto me longer than he should have, but eventually released his hold and stepped back with a smile on his lips. It felt as if a lion's jaw had released its prey, but now the prey was bleeding from all the puncture wounds. My mind was in complete turmoil as I watched him lift my hand to his lips and his kiss seared the back of my hand.

Felipe may have spoken to me after that, but I couldn't be sure. All I knew is that I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I may have said goodnight, and I remembered my feet turning and heading toward the hallway. Once there, I broke out into a run and didn't stop until I reached the bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I doubled over in pain, rocking back and forth, and praying it would all go away. It would have been so easy for me to disappear, but considering my state, who knew where I'd end up.

I reached up to wipe the tears that were falling from my eyes, and instantly realized that I was sitting there still in the dress. I tore it from my body and slumped to the floor with it in my hands. My sobs echoed throughout the room, and I only wished I had a pair of scissors so I could cut the abomination into little pieces.

I grabbed at the fabric and tried my best to rip it apart, but it held fast. The more I tried to shred it, the more my strength started to disappear. It was not how I envisioned thatnight to be.

At once a pair of arms reached down in front of me and removed the cause of my panic from my sight. The arms returned once again, and tried to embrace me, only to be pushed away, as I scurried into the nearest corner of the room.

"S…s…stay away from me. Le…ave me alone." I didn't want anyone to touch me right then.

More voices followed behind the body standing in front of me, and I turned toward the wall, clawing at it as if an exit was going to suddenly appear and I could escape. The voices behind me grew louder and someone grabbed me from behind. Before I could scream bloody murder, something stung my arm. The offended area burned for a couple of seconds, and the room swayed around me. Things began to go blurry, and a sinking feeling came over me. The last thing I remember was darkness clouding my mind.

* * * * *

**Is it just me or is Felipe off his rocker? How many of you thought the dress was from Eric at first? Speaking of dresses, don't forget I will have links to the outfits on my profile up this evening.**

**One thing I wanted to mention before I skedaddle and work on Vegas Day 2.**

**Ehee and I are hosting the Naughty or Nice Contest ****www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~naughtyornicelist**

**It runs from December 6th – January 10th, so grab your mistletoe and writing pad, and pucker up for Santa Eric, cause he really really wants to know… just what list are you on? *smirks***


	22. Chapter 22

"Hallelujah! She's back!! I was about to hunt her down with my trusty pen and notepad, and sit on her until she finished the next chapter." Oh come on… you know you all were thinking that, LOL.

Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me during my recovery. I'm feeling better, and what better way to bond with your chiropractor than to see him at least 3 times a week :-).

Thank you FDM for reading through all my errors. What would I do without you! Seriously, if you guys haven't read any of her stuff…. GO NOW! FarDareisMai2. She also writes for Twilight and has won several contests! She's awesome with sprinkles and a cherry on top!

* * * * *

So, where were we… oh yes. Sookie had just realized that the dress she was wearing was not from Eric, and was actually from Felipe. Silly Sookie. I guess she was just so excited to see it, that she didn't really pay much attention. After her little panic attack, Riley had to give her a sedative to calm her down and let her sleep.

This chapter is more about the calm leading up to the storm. It's day 2, which means casual poolside dinner. Oh, and just for you guys, I included some pool lemons. Let's see, Eric + Sookie + pool + late night swim… *sees all the smiles*. Now, on with the show.

* * *

**SOOKIE**

Staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I looked like I had gone three rounds in a boxing ring, which is exactly how I felt. _First a shower._

The hot water cascading over my body washed the stench of the night before away, and gave me a slightly renewed sense of self. My hands braced against the cold tile and I mentally kicked myself in the butt several times for even remotely thinking that dress was from Eric. I was just so excited, and instead of thanking him, I wanted to show him my thanks both by wearing the dress and afterwards. The best laid plans…so the saying goes.

Felipe was a greedy selfish bastard at best, and he was already being brought down for what he was doing to that other King. On top of that he wanted me by his side, for god knows what purpose, although I had my suspicions. How obvious was it that his aim the previous night was to rile us up? Maybe he thought it would be easier to execute whatever he had planned, if we were off kilter.

He definitely caught me off guard when he complimented the dress and basically let me know it was from him. Looking back, I hated the fact that he caused me to go into a panic attack. I had been doing so well for months. I didn't know if I'd ever be completely healed, and I still got jumpy occasionally, but I couldn't take it anymore… NO, I wouldn't take it anymore.

A smile slid across my lips as I finished washing the conditioner out of my hair. The battle lines were drawn and Felipe had taken the first shot. He won the first round, but the war was far from over, and I intended to be on that victory field when the smoke cleared.

Even though I knew Eric wouldn't wake up, I still tiptoed around, trying to be quiet. The shreds of the previous night's fiasco lay balled up in the waste basket, and I peeled my eyes away long enough to get dressed and tie my hair into a ponytail.

It was still early, but I hoped Amelia and Riley would be up, so I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. The minute the door opened, Amelia flew at me and squeezed the life out of me with a big hug.

"Ohmygod Sookie! Are you okay? I've been so worried about you all night!" I managed to pull myself out of her grasp, and we went inside and away from prying eyes, or ears.

"I'm okay; better than I was last night. I'm sorry I went all crazy like that."

"Sookie, never apologize for having a panic attack. Felipe pushed your buttons last night. I'm just sorry I had to give you a sedative." Riley took my wrist in his fingers and started checking me over to make sure I was really fine.

"No, I'm glad you did. Thank you for looking out for me. Thank you both. I feel so stupid for thinking that Eric bought me that dress. I should have known better. Well, no more. From here on in, I refuse to give him the satisfaction of knocking me for a loop. I'm not scared or shaking anymore. I'm pissed." My hands fisted the bedspread.

Amelia's eyes widened and she smiled as her face relaxed. "Now that's the Sookie that I know and love. She doesn't take crap from anyone. You know Riley and I have your back, always."

I let go of the blanket and hugged both of them. "So, now that we've gotten that out of the way, what do you we get out of here for the day? The last thing I want to do is be under the same roof with Felipe."

Since none of us had ever been to Vegas, we decided to venture out and enjoy the city for the day. I didn't even mind that Alfonso drove us, because the further away from the estate we got, the more I relaxed.

At first we told him to drop us off anywhere on the strip so we could walk around, but he kept driving until we reached the Bellagio. I had my suspicions as to why this particular location, until Alfonso turned around and handed us each a chip as we exited the car.

"Thanks, but that really isn't necessary. I'm not much of a gambling person." I held my hand up in protest.

"The king insisted that if you and your party ventured onto the strip, that you be given these. Please, take it and enjoy yourselves.

Reluctantly, I took the chip and watched him drive away. "Well, considering what he put you through last night, it's the least he could do," Amelia quipped behind me.

The coin resting in my palm felt so lightweight. I studied both sides over and over until it finally sunk in. "I guess. Although I don't think giving me five thousand dollars is much of an apology. It feels more like trying to buy me."

"Wait a minute, what? How much?" There was momentary silence, and I hear her huff. "He gave Riley and me twenty-five hundred each." She sounded rather disappointed.

I spun around with narrowed eyes that could have burned a hole through her forehead. "Are you serious? Does it really make a difference how much he gave each of us? I could care less about his money. Here, you take it or I'm throwing it out." I thrust my hand out to her, but she looked shocked and shook her head.

"In that case…" I walked over to the nearest trash bin and was ready to throw it in, when I stopped short while I watched a limo drive by with a bride and groom laughing and shouting out from the open roof. That gave me an idea.

A nearby policeman told me where the nearest mission was, and we walked the few blocks. I promptly handed the chip to the person in charge. Amelia never said a word to me the entire time, but she hung her head and gave the person Riley's and her chips as well. I never asked them to, and my intention was not to make her feel guilty, but I thought this would be of better use for that much money than gambling it away.

When we emerged from the building, I gave her a big hug. "I'm proud of you, and I'm sorry I got angry. It would have been okay if you and Riley wanted to keep the money. I just couldn't do it. Not with what it represented."

"I get it Sook. I'm sorry it came out the way it did. I wouldn't have wanted to keep it either."

"Same with me Sookie. I don't need it, nor do I want it. It's tainted money, and comes with a price that I'm not willing to pay." I hugged my friends for understanding the situation.

"Now, can we get on with enjoying the day? I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry." My stomach punctuated the sentiment with a low grumble and we all laughed.

It turned out to be a rather pleasant day. We stuffed ourselves at one of the inexpensive buffets, and did a little shopping. I even broke down and played a couple of slots using my own money. I ended up winning about two hundred dollars, which was fine with me.

Alfonso picked us up in front of the Bellagio around four o'clock and took us back to the estate. Opting out of a light meal to tide us over until dinnertime, I decided to go back to the room and take a nap. I missed being with Eric, and even though he was in his day rest, I always believed that he could tell when I was there and when I wasn't.

* * * * *

**ERIC**

Sookie tossed and turned as I lay there. However, the moment I wrapped my arm around her, she settled down, and I flooded the bond with contentment. Often, her sleep was fitful, but lately it had subsided. I am sure the events of last night aggravated her dreams.

Studying her appearance, I pressed my nose against the side of her neck, inhaling deeply. She smelled of sun, but also of stale air. The faint odor of alcohol and cigarettes told me she had most likely visited a casino. It was probably best that she got away from all the turmoil.

With the soft purple and orange haze of twilight hanging in the sky, I donned my jeans and went out into the hallway with my cell phone. I needed to call Patrick, but did not want to wake her.

"Eric, is everything well?"

"So far. Felipe tipped his hand last night with Sookie and his intentions toward her are blatantly obvious. She needs to be protected."

"I agree, however, do not forget the real reason we are here. Victor has informed me that Felipe will announce his takeover at the gala tomorrow evening."

"Understandable. Is everything in place? Do we have enough supporters coming if things start to go wrong?" I wanted to make sure that all of our bases were covered. So many variables were floating in my head, and I needed to be prepared for every situation.

"Do not worry, my friend. Everything is in place. The Pythoness will arrive tonight, and will be there tomorrow. At some point during the evening, she will want to see Sookie."

"I will make sure they have time together. Hopefully, this will all be dealt with quickly."

I hung up and when I entered the bedroom, Sookie was propped up against the headboard, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I walked over and sat down on the side of the bed and cupped her face.

"You were having a bad dream, lover. What were you dreaming about?"

Her eyebrows lifted and she concentrated for a moment. "I can't remember. I don't always remember my dreams, but in this case, I'm glad."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I leaned in to kiss her, as fingers threaded into my hair. My lover's taste was like no other's I had experienced. The way she kissed me was like a paradox – sweet and innocent, yet full of passion and heated fury. I reached back and tugged the band off of her hair, spreading it around her shoulders.

One hand fisted the hair and held her as I deepened the kiss. My other hand drifted down her neck and rubbed her nipples through the fabric. When she moaned into my mouth, I seized the moment and my tongue entered her mouth, seeking hers.

For just a few moments, it was her and me; no one else mattered. I was fully prepared to keep going, and could have stayed here all evening with her in bed, but Sookie pushed away from my advances.

"I'm sorry Eric, but…"

"Do not be sorry, älskare. There will be plenty of opportunities later. We should get ready for dinner this evening, unless you do not feel up to it. I will gladly let Felipe know you are under the weather."

She sighed heavily. "No, I want to go. I want him to see that he's not going to get to me, nor will he get me. I'm tired of all this, and frankly, I just want to go home and try to live some semblance of a normal life with you. But since that doesn't seem to be an option right now, the best I can do is to play along and hope he gets what is coming to him."

I sat back and looked at Sookie with surprise and admiration. The difference in her attitude between the night before and that night, made her seem a different woman. I sensed no panic from her, no anxiety. Her eyes lit up, and no longer did I see a shrinking violet. For the first time, in a long time, I felt like I had my Sookie back; the woman I fell for, who stood on her own two feet and charged in head held high.

There was nothing I could have said at this moment that would have expressed how proud I was of her. "You truly are my goddess."

Her smile lit up brighter than I'd ever seen. "Well, this goddess needs to take a shower or we're never going to make dinner. Do you want to go first or should I?"

My eyebrows waggled and I threw her a smirk. "We could save time and shower together, lover."

Sookie kissed me and headed toward the en suite, laughing. "Only if we want to miss dinner, Eric."

* * * * * * * * * *

As we walked out onto the patio, the buffet table was covered with food. It was only the five of us, but by the looks of things, you'd have thought Felipe was expecting an army. At the very end of the table, there were a few bottles of True Blood and a carafe of Royalty.

Felipe was standing over by the table, talking to Riley and Amelia. Her hand was threaded with his, and I could see the tension radiating from her. Sookie tugged at my hand, urging me to rescue them, and we walked over to greet our host. It would have been good to have another set of vampire eyes on tonight's festivities. However, Pam had asked Felipe to be excused from tonight's dinner. She gave him a fake excuse, but in reality, she was meeting with Patrick on my behalf, to finalize things for tomorrow evening.

"Sookie, I'm so glad you could join us this evening. I hope you are feeling much better tonight." He picked up her free hand and kissed it, while she gripped me with the other.

Her newfound strength wavered a bit, but she held it together. "Yes, thank you. I'm feeling much better. I don't know what came over me last night. I understand we were originally going to eat inside. Again, thank you for moving it poolside. The fresh night air will do me good."

"Anything for you, my dear." He smiled at her with his fangs somewhat extended.

_I may go into a diabetic coma from all this sweetness he's heaping on me. It's a good thing I haven't eaten yet. I may throw up._

Her thoughts came through loud and clear, and I grinned internally at her words. _Can you tell what he's thinking, my dear?_

_Yes, and let me just say that I wish I had some bleach so I could scrub his thoughts away._ She visibly shivered and I pulled her closer against me. _He is also planning something big for tomorrow night besides this takeover stuff, but I can't get to the memory to find out what it is._

_Do not trouble yourself, Sookie. I do not want you putting yourself in danger. I will take care of everything. You just try to enjoy yourself this evening_.

"Felipe. You have certainly outdone yourself for us. We are grateful for your hospitality this weekend." He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Eric, your area has always prospered, no matter who was in rule. It is I who should be grateful for a Sheriff like you."

As Sookie turned to walk toward her friends, I could see her eyes rolling. She apparently had had enough of Felipe's cheap flattery. Hundreds of years old, and he still hadn't learned a thing about human relations. He was only interested in feeding and fucking from them, so other than using Sookie for her talents, what could he possibly find useful about her. Do not get me wrong, my lover is very desirable. However, knowing Felipe, he would have no regard for her otherwise.

While everyone ate and talked, I sat back and observed, joining in only when necessary. At one point during dessert, we were interrupted by Victor, and of all people Patrick. What was Patrick doing here? I had spoken with him earlier on the phone, but he gave no indication of stopping here this evening.

"Excuse me your highness. Patrick Kendall is here to see you on behalf of the Pythoness." Sookie's head turned quickly upon hearing her name and smiled at Patrick.

Patrick acted rather aloof toward her and the others, but perhaps he was preoccupied. His typically cordial attitude replaced by a deadpanned expression. I hoped all had gone according to plan with his and Pam's meeting. I will need to find her before daybreak to be briefed. Felipe stood and waved his hand to dismiss them without a word. He looked down at all of us. "Please continue to enjoy this evening. I have business to attend to, and will see you all tomorrow evening."

He bid us goodnight, and the three of them walked back toward the estate. I held no interest in carrying on a conversation, although I did want to speak to Riley privately. I motioned for him to join me on the other side of the pool.

"You were sightseeing this afternoon." It was more of a statement than question.

"Yes, Sookie came over to our room this morning. We talked for a little bit, and then decided to get out of here and spend the day away from this place. I think it did her some good, although I'm optimistically cautious about this new attitude of hers."

"Sookie seemed more like her old self. Are you saying that she shouldn't?" My arms crossed over my chest as I looked him square in the eyes.

"Not at all. I'm glad she's taking a tougher approach to this situation. But considering the state she was in last night, I'm somewhat guarded when it comes to doing a 180. I've seen this happen before. Sometimes it's for the better, and sometimes it sets the person up for the biggest fall of their lives. I'm hoping it is for the better of course."

Knowing Riley's medical background, I took his words to heart. Sookie had done a complete reversal since her attack last night. Tomorrow evening was the pinnacle of Felipe's plans, and he was being very secretive about the ceremony. As much as Victor had helped us by providing information, when I sifted through exactly what he had divulged, it did not add up to much.

"I do not trust Victor. I believe he is still in league with Felipe, and is only placating us until tomorrow. I want you to keep your eyes on him at the gala. There is no telling what will happen. Are you prepared to fight, if need be?"

"Eric, I've made no secret that I don't care about your vampire politics, but for Sookie's sake, I will do my best to safeguard her life. Amelia is ready as well. She has a few spells and tricks up her sleeve if necessary. I don't like the fact that I may be forced to fight, but if it comes down to it, I will stand by your side."

"Good. I will count on both of you to be prepared for anything."

Our conversation was cut short by the women coming over. Amelia had decided that she wanted to spend some alone time with Riley, which left Sookie and I alone for the remainder of the evening.

"What would you like to do this evening, lover?" I pulled her warm body against me and kissed the top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, and pressed harder into me, eliciting a groan. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled of lavender and vanilla, the scents she used in the shower earlier. It was very intoxicating when combined with her unique scent.

"It's such a nice night, but it's so hot out." She sighed and pressed her cheek against my chest.

The weather made no difference to me. My body temperature never wavered no matter the temperature outside. "We could go for a midnight swim, lover. That might cool you off."

The shocked look on her face was priceless. "First off, I didn't bring a suit. Secondly, this is Felipe's place. I'd feel weird about showing that much skin, especially around him."

"Understandable, but he has retired for the evening for his meeting. He will no doubt be occupied until morning with last minute details for the gala tomorrow evening. Your friends have also retired for some alone time. I would say we have the patio and pool to ourselves."

Although it still made her a bit uncomfortable, she could not deny that a dip in the pool would feel very refreshing. I pointed out the changing room off to the side, and while she changed into one of the available suits, I slipped out of my clothes and dove head first into the cool water.

A few minutes later, she emerged covered in a fluffy white robe and carrying another one in her hands, presumably for me. She dropped the robe on a nearby lounge chair and slowly undid the belt around her waist, letting it pool around her feet.

The moment I saw her in that bikini, my cock stood erect under the depths of the water. For someone who just claimed she didn't want to show much skin, I was surprised she chose that particular one.

The way it clung to her curves, made her both beautiful and delectable at once. "Are you coming in?"

"Yes, give me a minute, okay." She adjusted her top and squirmed a bit to make it fit over her ample breasts. "I think Felipe must have bought these just for me. This was the only one that provided the most coverage."

Frankly, she could have come out wearing nothing, and I would have been happy, considering how little coverage that bikini provided. I watched with fascination, as she tested the water a couple of times, then hugged her body as she stepped down to her knees.

"I have heard that if you get under the water quickly, it will be less cold." I chuckled, watching her flesh break out into goosebumps.

"Very funny, mister. You know, you were the one who suggested this. I have no problem turning around and marching straight up to the room." She placed her hands on her hips and huffed at me.

I waded toward her until my hips were peeking out slightly above the surface, and her eyes studied the droplets of water cascading down my chest. "Um, I didn't see you change into anything. What kind of suit do you have on under there?"

A smirk crossed my lips. "Would you like me to show you? I believe humans call it a birthday suit."

"Eric Northman! Please do not tell me that you got into that pool naked." Her voice was commanding but soft.

"I supposed I could have used my underwear, however I was not wearing any this evening." I'd often gone commando, enjoying the freedom from such restricted clothing. It also was more beneficial in the past, when I had been in a feed and fuck mood.

She rolled her eyes and this time, submerged her body until her shoulders were just below the line. After a few minutes her teeth stopped chattering, and I watched her fingers play with the bobbing surface.

"So, what now that we're in the pool?" As her hands rippled the water, swishing back and forth, a smile on her lips and a glint of playfulness in her eyes told me she was up to something.

I cautiously approached her and quick-witted as she was, her hands came up out of the water, splashing me in the chest and face. Momentarily stunned by her action, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her.

"If you know what is good for you, you will not do that again."

She beamed at me and winked. Of course she was going to do it again. I would. With split-second timing, just as her hands were coming out of the water, I grabbed them, spun her around, and pinned her back to my chest.

"I warned you. Now you are going to have to pay the penalty." My lips ghosted over her shoulder and up her neck, sending rivulets of water cascading down her body.

Sookie gasped in pretend shock and half-heartedly struggled to free herself. When she saw it was futile, she relaxed in my arms. "So what's the penalty for getting you wet?"

Her sexy voice caused my cock to harden even more as it pressed into the thin lycra fabric covering her ass. My fingers caressed the exposed skin of her stomach, while my lips suckled on her earlobe. She groaned and her head fell to one side. Strands of golden hair plastered against my chest, and I swept them to one side for more access.

One hand slowly traveled downward and dipped under the bottom of her suit. As I rubbed her folds with two fingers, my other hand turned her head so I could kiss her lips. Hot, wet heat radiated from above and below, creating a fiery desire deep inside.

While my lips suckled hers, causing them to plump, below, my fingers tugged at her folds, causing them to swell as well. It was a most delicious vice, and her body rocked against me.

"Mmm, I do not think it is me who is wet, lover."

"Eric, we can't. What if someone is watching?"

I scanned around quickly and did not sense anyone, but I did respect Sookie's privacy with regards to such intimate matters. Disengaging from her, I pulled her over to the rock waterfall, and ducked inside, taking her along with me. Luckily, rocks jutted out from the interior walls, to form seats, so I didn't have to stay hunched over.

I sat down on one side, and pulled her in front of me so she was standing over my legs with a widened stance. Her eyes followed my every move as I caressed the curves of her stomach and sides, finally resting on her hips.

_This suit was definitely designed for easy access._ The thought crossed my mind while my fingers tugged at the strings, watching them unravel and fall to her thighs.

_Maybe that's why I chose it, did you think of that?_ She flashed me a smile and laughed sweetly. Ah, that combination of sweet and sexy stirred me in ways that she could only imagine.

I reached under and jerked her bottom off by the crotch and she grunted breathlessly in appreciation. It was then I closed my mind off to her so that she was unaware of what I was up to. I couldn't have her anticipating my moves now. It would have taken away from the unexpectedness of the pleasure.

Gently I pushed her back a couple of steps and grinned. "Put your hands on the ceiling, lover."

She looked at me with a sense of confusion, but complied nonetheless. In one swift move, I pushed myself off of the seat and sunk to the floor of the pool. Even under the depths of the water, I had the clearest vision.

Her sex was perfectly aligned with my face, and I leaned in, darting my tongue quickly, again and again over her folds. Her body teetered and I gripped her hips so she wouldn't fall.

Even through the pool water, I could taste her. I have had many women in my past, but none were as unique as her, nor did they taste as heavenly. My tongue lapped at the wetness, circling her clit and suckling on the swelling bud. I could still hear her quiet moans through the water.

Sookie's hips bucked forward and I doubled my efforts. Inserting one, then two fingers inside her, it did not take long to bring her to a strong orgasm. Before she collapsed, I jumped up and pinned her to me, devouring her mouth.

Once she regained her composure, I let her push me back so I sat down on one of the jutting rocks. She reached under the water and grasped my cock in her hand, stroking the smooth skin. Her eyes closed, and the look of her enjoying the sensations almost sent me over the edge.

I pulled her toward me, watching as she positioned herself over my length. She lowered herself slowly onto me as I reached up around her neck and untied her top, pulling the material down over her breasts.

Her pert nipples were ripe for my mouth, and she arched her back, giving me better access to them. I laved each one with attention while her hips rocked back and forth over me. The way her body undulated over mine, burying me as deep as I could go, there was no way I was going to last much longer.

I reclaimed her lips and ground up into her as she ground down into me. Nipping and kissing my way down to her neck, her body tightened around me as my fangs slid into the crook of her neck, and I spilled my seed into her.

She threw her head back and cried out as an overwhelming orgasm ripped through her body. When she came down off of her high, and I licked at the little wounds before she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Oh god Eric! I needed that. I needed you." Her breathy words mirrored my own sentiments. I needed her just as much. It still amazed me that a powerful vampire like me could be brought to my knees by a beautiful human.

_And don't you forget it. She smiled at me and winked._

_You are in my head again, lover._ I pulled her off of me and rested her in my lap.

_I know…sorry._ She had a somewhat guilty look on her face. _I wanted to know what was going through your head just now._

_Understandable. Women typically want to know what a man is thinking after sex. It is natural that you would want to know._

Her eyes widened, as if I had committed some cardinal sin and I laughed. A moment later she joined in the laughter and held up her hands. "Okay, okay. I did promise before not to listen to your thoughts without you knowing. I should have known better."

"I know it is tempting, lover. However, there are some things that you are better off not knowing…for your own protection."

She nodded in agreement. "Now, we should probably get out of here and get you dried off. Tomorrow evening is a big night and I want you to get plenty of rest."

I searched for the bottoms of her suit while she tied her top back in place. Sookie and I dried off quickly and I threw back on my clothes while she wrapped herself in one of the poolside robes. We made our way back inside, but we made it no further than the grand foyer, separating each wing. From out of nowhere, Felipe approached with a smile, but definitely up to something.

"Eric, there you are. I hope you two enjoyed the rest of your evening."

"Yes, Sookie and I went for a late-night swim. Is there something you need before we retire?"

"I'm glad someone is getting some use out of that pool. I do not have time these days to take pleasure in it. Eric, I want to speak with you in my office." He glanced at Sookie and a worried expression descended on her face. "It should not take long, and then you can be with your bonded again." He turned without waiting for a response, and walked toward his office.

In a low whisper, Sookie murmured the words that were plaguing my thoughts. "Eric, I don't like this. He's up to no good. I'm worried for you."

I kissed her lips gently and then her forehead. "Do not worry, lover. I am sure it is nothing. It is probably either business, or something about tomorrow evening. Go up to the room and I will join you shortly."

She ascended the steps, and I watched her every move until she was out of sight. I then turned and walked down the hallway to Felipe's office and knocked.

"Enter, Eric." I stepped through and closed the door behind me.

Within moments, I was surrounded by no less than ten of Felipe's guards, some of which had stakes and gloved hands brandishing silver manacles.

"What is the meaning of this?" My eyes narrowed as the guards closed in on me. I backed up a couple of steps and took a defensive posture, fully prepared to fight as many of them as I could.

"I have here an order of arrest here with your name on it. These men are here to take you into custody. My hope is to do this the easy way, but make no mistake; they are fully prepared to detain you by any means necessary."

"What are the charges?" I scowled and hissed as one guard tried to grab my arm.

Felipe picked up the paper on his desk and held it out like a damn proclamation. "Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 in the State of Louisiana. You are hereby ordered to surrender on this day, for crimes against the crown. You are being charged with treason and the attempted overthrow of the King of Nevada."

The insanity spewing from his lips galled me. "You are mad. I will not bow down to these absurd charges. I know why you are doing this, and it will not work. She is mine."

He nodded his head and someone moved in front of me. My fist flew forward, too quickly for the human eye to capture, and made contact with his nose. He wiped the sluggish ooze of blood off of his face and chuckled.

Another vampire tried to grab my right arm from the side and I pivoted around, roughly jamming my elbow into his ribs, the crack of bone resounding from his chest. I refused to go down without a fight.

One at a time, I could have easily fought them, but as I turned back to face the others, all eight of them descended on me like a pack of wolves devouring their prey. I put the full weight of my strength behind my blows, but in the end it was a futile attempt.

A chain of silver wrapped around my neck from behind and began to burn into my skin. It gave me pause long enough for another to strap the silver manacles around my wrists, effectively bringing me to my knees.

Seething and in pain, a pair of black shoes came into view and I slowly scanned my way up to the owner's face. Felipe was standing there, smiling down at me. "I see you chose the hard way."

Hands grabbed me and I struggled against them, but a fist landed against my sternum and the deafening crack of bone rang in my ears as I doubled over to the floor. "Any further attempt to resist will be dealt with immediately and severely. You will do well to remember that I have other, less pleasant ways of making you cooperate."

His head nodded toward the East Wing, and the sneer in his voice left no doubt in my mind that this was all part of his master scheme; that getting rid of me was somehow the last obstacle in his way; not only to ultimate power, but to Sookie. I could not let him hurt Sookie, and he was more than capable of doing it. As much as he wanted her, he would kill her and not think twice about it.

However, there was still one obstacle he hopefully has not counted on - Patrick and those who were loyal to him.

"Take him to the basement." I was hoisted to my feet, and winced as I continued struggling against my captors.

This time, Felipe himself came over and stood in front of me. Normally, he did not like to get his hands dirty, but with a sinister grin on his face, he wound back his fist and made contact with my face, breaking my cheekbone.

"I do hope you enjoy your accommodations while you can Eric." His face moved to within inches of mine. "She is yours…for now."

As I was being dragged out of the office, I turned back to look at him, and noticed that Victor was standing next to Felipe with the same sneer on his face. Patrick should have known better than to trust Victor. I certainly didn't trust him.

The door at the end of the hall swung open, and I was passed off to two guards on the other side. _For Sookie_. That is what kept running through my mind. If I played along for the moment, there was less of a chance that he would hurt her.

Even with the pain of burning flesh and broken bones, I made a mental note of each and every step we took – objects on the walls, how many steps there were, the distance we walked from the steps to this newly created passage.

Two more guards stood on either side of a steel door, with a small window cut out at about eye level. "This the guy?"

"Yes. The King wants to make sure everything is ready." The vampire on my left donned his protective gloves ones again, and removed the chain around my neck.

"Tell him that I tested the system personally, and it is running smoothly." I had no idea what they were discussing, but I was about to find out.

I grunted as someone from behind shoved me forward, and into another set of arms. I was quickly ushered through the doorway, and my eyes widened as I looked around. Inside the next room was some kind of makeshift prison cell. A long concrete slab was attached to one wall, but not much else. The only other thing in the cell was some kind of TV monitor perched high on one corner of the cell.

One guard shut the door behind us, and they both put on the special handling gloves. One of them removed the manacles from my burned wrists, and the other unlocked the cell door.

He noticed me studying the long cylindrical bars. "Silver."

Leave it to Felipe to construct a cell for vampires with silver bars. He knew the moment someone's back was turned, I would try to escape. This presented a major difficulty, but not impossibility. At least there were no windows, which meant he planned to keep me alive down here until he was ready to deal with me. Now if I could only figure out what the damn monitor was for.

I could already feel my body mending itself, knitting tears and rips back together. The bones would heal as well, but that would take more time…probably at least a week, maybe two.

I sat down on the slab and watched the cell door being shut and locked.

"I hope you enjoy the show."

"What show?" My anger was building up again and threatening to break free. _For Sookie_.

"Oh you'll see. I wouldn't mind front row seats just to watch your face."

I decided not to play along with their little taunting game. It was obvious they had been turned at a young age, and fairly recently. Based on their size and strength, my guess was that they were not turned for their stunning intellect. My back turned toward them and I reached for the monitor. If I couldn't break free from this place, the least I could do was break one of them with this damn thing.

The moment I reached for the monitor, it flickered and sizzled to life. I paused to watch the blurred image come into focus and my arms dropped to my sides – Sookie. Confused momentarily, at first I thought it was some recorded image of her, until I realized that this was a live feed.

"Sookie." Her name rolled off my tongue in a barely audible whisper.

"Have fun watching." The guards interrupted a multitude of scenarios going through my head at once as to why he was spying on her like this, "I know we will. Turn the little knob if you want to listen."

Anger filled me even more and I struck out, hitting the bars with my fists. My knuckles reddened with each blow, so I grabbed two of the bars and attempted to force them apart. Nothing I did would cause them to bend or break. The only thing it accomplished was to singe my hands until blisters started to appear.

With shaking hands, I turned up the volume and slumped back down on the concrete slab and watched the guards walk toward the door. "Don't bother trying to contact your little fairy telepathically or anything. The King had this place sealed up tight especially for you."

"Yeah, that Gwendolyn really knows her stuff."

The door shut behind them with a great clang, and I moved so my back was against the wall, and my legs stretched out before me. Not caring to try and understand their last comment, I could not take my off of my lover. I watched as she wandered around the room, humming to herself and waiting for me to return. She had already showered and changed into some little lacy nightgown. The way it showed off her curves stirred me again, and I longed to reach out and touch her everywhere and anywhere.

I could see the sad expression on her face, thinking that my meeting with Felipe was taking too long, and that daylight would be here soon enough. I wanted to take her right then, and I would have, had we been together. She brushed her long hair until each strand glistened like the rays of the sun, and then crawled into bed to wait.

Having perfect eyesight, it didn't take long for me to see her breathing even out, as she drifted off to sleep, no doubt disappointed. I do not know how long I was watching her sleep, but in the lower corner of the screen, part of the door came into view and then disappeared.

A figure of a man quietly approached my sleeping beauty, and stood over her, watching her as she slept. So gently, as to not wake her, he reached out and stroked her cheek, whispering softly, "Sookie, my Sookie."

She turned toward the empty side of the bed and murmured my name in her sleep. "Tomorrow night, you will be mine…forever. Then it will be my name you will murmur and scream as I pleasure you."

He backed away slowly and turned toward where the camera must have been hidden. Felipe's face came through clearly on the monitor and I balled my fists in rage. I began looking for a way out of here, if for no other reason, than to tear off his arms and rip out his eyes.

After about a half hour of looking, my limbs started to feel heavy and my feet moved sluggishly. Time was not on my side, and even though I could have forced myself to stay awake, the fact that my body was still mending itself from the burns and broken bones, made sleep all that more important to me. I halted my efforts and lay down on the slab, drifting into my own daytime slumber. The last thing I saw as my eyelids closed was my lover, sleeping peacefully, awaiting my return.

* * * * * * * * * *

Let me know what you think (other than Felipe is a bastard who needs to die LOL). I'd really love to get your feedback!


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I won't make excuses for why this chapter took so long to post, except that I was still recovering from my car accident. One of the problems I was having was reduced strength in my hands and wrists. Then the great snow storm of 2010 hit us and I lost power and running water for over 60 hours. Yuck. The good news is, that I'm already hard at work on the next chapter, and am at least 3/4 of the way through that one. So, without any further delay. She's baaaaaack!**

* * *

CH 23

**FELIPE**

Ah, my basement. Many have gone down, but few have returned. Normally, I did not use it for the typical riff-raff that caused problems in my territories. People like that were dealt a swift punishment. However, I did make exceptions for special 'guests'.

I do hope Eric likes his accommodations. They will be the last he ever sees. I am also sure that the monitor I graciously allowed him to have will keep him entertained for the time he has left. It is a shame that I did not feel generous enough to give him a companion while in his cage, but I had more a more interesting setup for Pamela.

She did not fool me one iota with her lame excuse for not attending tonight's meal. Upon her return, I had her ushered without warning down the steps and into the middle room. Seeing her chained to the wooden table with silver had left my libido a tad frazzled. If I hadn't had more pressing things to deal with, I would have enjoyed torturing her myself. As it was, I left those two Neanderthals to their own devices where she was concerned, but Eric was not to be touched. I cared nothing for Eric's pet, and since they were two of a kind, it only seemed fair that they perished together.

Gwendolyn must really be commended for her protection spells. I look forward to seeing her at the gala. I had often used Gwen when I needed some kind of spell or curse. Typically, I hate dealing with witches, but she is the best in Las Vegas. How could I not utilize her skills to my advantage?

She did an excellent job today, casting spells around my office and other rooms to block telepathy and teleporting. The basement received extra special attention with the blocking spells. I had wanted that cell completely isolated from everything. It would prevent my future lover or her friends from attempting a rescue.

I sat back in my office chair and recalled tonight's earlier events. After Patrick Kendall left with his nonsense about the Pythoness and her security, I had decided to take a walk to clear my head. So much to do, and there was little time to make sure everything was in place.

Sookie's comments about the gardens had intrigued me, and I wondered what they would have looked like in the daytime. As it was, the night offered a different view of the delicate flora, not unlike another delicate creature I have yearned for.

I had not intended to cross over toward the pool area again; however, a gentle noise floating on the night breeze caused me to wander in that direction. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the sound of a splash caused my head to turn toward the waterfall.

Even behind the falling water I could see her in the hidden cave. Her hands were pressed onto the ceiling, and she was standing there with her eyes closed. Her lips were parted and she was making the sweetest sounds, as if in the throes of passion. My cock stiffened at the sight of her body, clad in nothing but a wet bikini, as her nipples jutted out under the fabric of the top.

My eyes traveled slowly down her frame, and I caught sight of a head bobbing just at the surface. _Fuck_! _Eric was under the water, pleasuring her_. Watching her reactions caused something more to stir inside of me, and I reached down and unzipped my pants.

Grasping my length in my hand, I imagined it was me enjoying the taste of her in my mouth, making her melt. I felt a couple drops of precum leak out as my thumb ran over the head, and I squeezed gently, using it as lubricant for my hand.

Oh, how I would have loved to see that mouth of hers, bobbing up and down on my cock, pleasing me with her tongue and plump red lips. _Fuck_!

An orgasm hit her, and I stroked my cock harder as Eric came springing out of the water to catch her. She was a magnificent specimen, and would make the perfect mate for centuries to come.

My Sookie was bold as her hand reached under the water to grab him. I increased the speed of my strokes as I imagined that it was my cock in her hand, rubbing over the smooth velvet skin, licking up the drops that spilled out. My cock was getting impossibly harder as I watched.

She lowered herself onto him, and I did not take my eyes off of how she looked, riding him. Her top came down and I marveled at her pink pert nipples, picturing my tongue swirling around them and sucking them hard while my fangs slid into her ripe breasts to taste her essence. As she hit her second orgasm, I shuddered and came, flooding the ground below me with cum.

Eric had to go, and quickly. My need for her was growing stronger and stronger the more I was around her, and I had to have her. I rearranged myself, and when I saw them venture back toward the house, I made my move. It was easier than I thought, getting him away from her. He would never openly defy his king.

I knew he'd put up some semblance of a struggle, but threatening his bonded was well worth seeing him cow before me. As much as I knew Eric only looked out for himself, he would never put Sookie in danger.

Don't get me wrong. My first priority was and will always be the takeover. That has not changed. My crowning moment this evening was when I touched his sleeping lover. I knew that I could not see his reaction on the monitor, however, this was just such a delicious torment for him, I could not resist.

A knock at my office door interrupted my moment, and I bade entrance to whoever it was. A pleasant mood floated around me, and whatever the interruption, I would not let that mood be dampened.

The figure approached my desk and bowed its head. I was wrong. My mood got even better. I gestured for them to sit. "I am pleased you are here. Let's talk."

* * *

**SOOKIE**

My eyelids stayed closed as my body stirred from its slumber. Except for one weird dream, it was probably one of the most restful sleeps I'd had in a while. I attributed some of that to Eric.

Last night in the pool was amazing. I stretched languorously, not wanting to ruin this joyful moment by thinking about anything but last night and that pool. Thinking of Eric, I reached next to me, expecting to wrap myself around him, but came up empty.

My brows furrowed and I patted further over to the other side of the bed. Finally, I relented and opened my eyes, rubbing the crust out of them. _Where the heck is he?_ I sat up and looked around for anything out of the ordinary, but nothing struck me as out of place. The last time I saw him, he was headed toward Felipe's office.

_The coffin?_ The lid was closed, but why would he have gone in there and not just come to bed. It didn't make any sense. I remembered waiting for him to return, but I must have fallen asleep. At some point, though, I could have sworn he was standing over me and touching my face.

I got out of bed and paced back and forth in front of the coffin, debating whether to open it. I was a little nervous and resistant, but ended up reaching for the lid.

_Go ahead, you know you want to._

_I'm afraid. What if he's not in there?_

_I think you and I both know what you're going to find inside._

_That's why I'm afraid. Where would he be?_

_Let me think… my conscience drummed her fingers on the top of the coffin… who was the last person he was with?_

I took a deep breath and threw open the lid with a huge exhale. My body went numb. Nothing. It was empty and deep down I knew it would be.

Instead of panicking, I threw on some clothes, pulled my hair back, and quickly crossed the hall, pounding on the door.

Amelia answered, bleary-eyed from lack of sleep, no doubt. "Sookie? What's going on? Why did you wake me so early?"

"Eric's missing."

Her brain was still fogged with sleep, and she mumbled while she yawned. "What do you mean he's missing?"

"Amelia, wake up." I raised my voice, but not so loud that it would alert anyone else. "I just told you Eric was missing."

Her eyes bolted open and she grabbed my arm, yanking me into the room. Riley was standing by the couch in his bed shorts. "Are you sure he's missing? When was the last time you saw him?"

I sat down in the nearest chair. "Well, after everyone left us alone, Eric and I went for a late night swim. We…well, we…you know."

Amelia held her hand up for me to stop. "Yes, we get the picture. Go on." The smirk she gave Riley told me that Eric and I weren't the only ones having 'alone time' last night.

"On our way back to the room, Felipe met us in the hall and told Eric he needed to see him in his office. I got ready for bed and waited, but must have fallen asleep. That was the last time I saw him. I even checked the coffin, and he wasn't in there."

"Okay, the first thing is not to panic. Have you tried reaching Eric with your mind? I know you can pick up on his thoughts." Amelia sat down next to me and placed her hand over mine.

"I don't know. I didn't think to try last night because I assumed he'd be back. I've never tried while he was in his daytime rest." I tried relaxing and concentrating on Eric. I sent out vibes, but after about five minutes, I gave up.

"I'm not getting anything. I don't think it really works on vampires while they're resting like that. I haven't figured all of this out yet; when it does and doesn't work." This was all so frustrating. I should have known better. I should have known that Felipe was up to something, but I was on such a high from being with Eric that I didn't think about it.

"Don't stress yourself, Sookie. We'll get him back. In the meantime, I want you to stay with Amelia today. I will be with you as much as I can."

Riley looked at Amelia and they both shared a knowing glance. "What is it?

Amelia gave Riley a stern look. "What aren't you telling me? If you know something, spill it."

Riley sighed and took a seat on the coffee table in front of me. "When I was snooping the other day in the offices, I came across a door at the end of the hall. I popped on the other side because it was locked and went down the steps to investigate. I think Eric might be down there."

A sense of dread washed over me. Oh god, what are they doing to him down there? "We have to go get him now!"

I jumped up and flew out the door with a half naked Riley pursuing me from behind. I reached the top of the banister in the foyer before he grabbed me and pulled me back. Good thing too. There were tons of people running around, some jabbering on headphones, some carrying flowers here and there, and I guessed that they were here to set up for the gala this evening.

Riley leaned close behind me and whispered in my ear. "We can't just go charging in down there. Also, I'm sure there are day people in the offices, as well as day guards in the basement. We have to be careful about this." He hugged me and turned me to face him. "Let's go back. Let me work on this and I promise that you will see him tonight, one way or another."

My shoulders dropped and I reluctantly followed him back down the hall. "I'm going to shower and change, and then I'll be back over." I stepped back into my room and just as I was closing the door, a hand rested on my shoulder and made me jump.

I spun around and almost screamed my head off before I saw who it was. "Lilith, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were. I've been keeping an eye on you, and you seem in great distress. Is there anything I can do?"

Moments slipped away before I sank down onto the edge of the bed and started to cry. "It's all a mess. Felipe is trying to get to me. Eric is missing, and I think he's locked up in the basement. My new abilities are useless here. What the heck is going on?"

She cradled my head to her chest and rocked me back and forth soothingly. "Shh, everything will be fine."

I sniffed. "How can you say that?"

"I have faith, that's how. You will figure out a way out of this. You are a smart and brave woman, Sookie. I wish I could help you, but it is not my place to interfere."

I sniffed again. "Do you think the Pythoness should know about this?"

Lilith didn't answer right away and I looked up into her face. "Perhaps. I can take you there now if you'd like. She rarely sleeps at her age. I would tell you go to by yourself, but you are very upset and I'd rather you made it there in one piece."

She held my hand and I nodded as we disappeared from the room.

*****

Moments later, we were standing outside a hotel suite and Lilith was knocking on the door. One of the Pythoness' day people answered and I was escorted into the sitting room. The drapes were closed tight, so no light would get through.

I waited for what seemed like forever, before the Pythoness came out, escorted, and sat down in the chair next to me.

"What's this I hear about Northman being missing?" She sounded cranky, but then again, she generally sounded cranky.

A snort erupted from her throat. "At my age, I am allowed a modicum of crankiness."

I briefed her on what had been happening for the past couple days, and asked if there was anything she could do to help. I wanted Eric to be safe, and I wanted him back in my arms.

"No. I cannot help you with this. Felipe already suspects too much, and if he already knows the Council is planning on stopping him, I will protect myself, first and foremost. If Eric is incapacitated, as you say, then you will need to step into his place; both you and Riley. When the gala starts, if Eric is not there, then I will make sure Patrick looks to the both of you for help. He already has enough supporters in the room if things go sour. "Now, have you given any thought to what I am asking of you?"

I knew she was referring to me taking her place, but now was not the time. "Not exactly. I haven't had a lot of time to think about it. Right now, all I can do is concentrate on making it through tonight. Once Eric, Amelia, Riley, and I are safe and back at home, I will give the matter proper attention."

"Fair enough. Just remember that it is my blood that flows through your veins. You are a strong woman and can overcome anything. You should return before you are missed."

I was feeling somewhat better leaving than when I arrived, although still upset that I couldn't find anyone to help me rescue Eric. I at least had enough of my wits about me to teleport back to the bedroom at Felipe's.

The moment I reappeared, I was descended upon by god knows who. My hands were instantly bound behind my back and a bag was placed over my head. I tried screaming, but it only echoed back into my ears and I heard some laughing.

"No use screaming," said a hushed voice. "The hood has a spell on it which absorbs any sound you make."

I didn't recognize the voice, and I continued to struggle; panic rising from my belly. Only when my feet were grabbed and bound, did I stop my struggles. I needed to calm down and save my energy. I had no idea where these goons were taking me…and what was that about spells?

Someone hoisted me over their shoulder and carried me. I tried concentrating and breathing deeply, so I could kind of tell where they were taking me. It was obvious that I was being led down the hall and down the staircase. I wondered if the people from earlier were still around and could see what was happening. Maybe if I struggled they would stop to help. Unfortunately, all that earned me was a hard slap on my butt and I cried out in pain.

_I will not panic, I will not panic._ That was my new mantra, as I sensed that I was being carried toward the direction of the West Wing. _Wait, that's Felipe's sleeping quarters_!

Either my inner voice was not helping me, or she ran off the moment I was nabbed. I heard a door open, finally, and was set down on my feet. Swaying from my equilibrium being jarred, the binds around my ankles and arms loosened and I felt and heard them drop to the floor. The door closed again and I stood there, waiting.

I waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity, but when I realized I was alone, I reached up and slowly pulled off the hood. After a few blinks, I gauged my surroundings. It was another sitting room, only more beautiful and elaborate than the one Eric and I were using. This was suited more for royalty. _What the hell_?

There were three doors available to me and I went around and tried each one. The first must have lead to the hallway, but it was locked. I tried concentrating on my bedroom to teleport back to it, but nothing happened. After the third try I gave up and moved to the second door. That one led to a bedroom, which was gorgeous and beyond anything I could have imagined.

I walked through the spacious room to an entryway, which was a changing area of sorts. There was another door inside that lead to a bathroom. Not really caring to stop and admire everything, I went back out to the sitting room and tried the third door.

It led to another room, which was very dark. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I recognized it as a bedroom, and saw the outline of a body resting in the bed. I started to go, but stopped. Curiosity was my middle name, and I had to know who was sleeping in that bed. My inner voice suddenly returned and admonished me for being stupid.

_You know exactly who is lying there, and don't deny it._

Yes, I did know who it was, but I was curious anyway. I needed confirmation. Felipe lay very still in his daytime rest, and revulsion and loathing crept up to my throat. I was going to be sick if I stayed there any longer and looked at him, so I turned to leave.

It was only when I was back in the sitting room, that I flopped down on the couch and pondered my next move. I scanned around the room for something I could use to defend myself...maybe something wooden to stake his ass. Oh that would be rich, staking Felipe in his sleep and ridding everyone of this albatross.

I crossed my arms over my chest and crossed one leg over the other. My foot accidentally bumped the coffee table and I looked down and saw an envelope with my name on it.

_Go ahead and open it. I want to read it._

_Well, I don't. I know who it's from and could care less what he has to say._

_Phooey on you. I do._

My inner voice won out and I picked up the envelope and opened it. There was a letter inside addressed to me and signed by Felipe.

_My dear,_

_Forgive the method in which I do this, but your former bonded left me no alternatives. I am a vampire, yes, but I am also a powerful man, and can offer you so much more. After careful consideration, I have chosen you as my mate._

_You will sit beside me as my bonded and advisor. The abilities which you now possess, plus my power and wealth, will make us unstoppable. I took the liberty of having this room, as well as other specific rooms, sealed with spells. You no doubt have tried to teleport out or contact your friends telepathically, but to no avail. I apologize for taking such drastic measures, but I will do everything I can to protect what is mine._

_This is your room and home now, so please make yourself comfortable. Tonight is an important night for us, and I insist that you be well rested. Everything you need to get ready for this evening has been placed in this room. I expect you to be dressed and ready at 8:00pm. Do not make this hard on yourself. I am a fair man, but I can be fierce when challenged. Light meals will be brought to you throughout the day. You will need your strength for tonight's activities. I look forward to seeing you again, when I wake._

_Your future bonded and lover,_

_Felipe_

A gagging noise erupted from my throat, and I re-read the letter over and over, hoping it would say something different, but nothing changed. Former bonded? Future lover and bonded? As far as I knew, you couldn't be bonded to more than one vampire at a time, and breaking it would not only weaken Eric, but kill me as well.

I sunk back into the couch. What could I do? I couldn't contact anyone, I was stuck in the room, and no one knew where I was. I waited for my inner voice to kick in and tell me what to do, but she didn't answer back.

Not for the first time, I felt truly alone. I wasn't going to panic, though. It wouldn't have served any purpose. Nothing was going to happen to me until later tonight, so the best thing I could do would be to sit and wait patiently.

My eyes closed and my mind drifted, coming up with various scenarios of what could happen later this evening; each one of them different, yet all ending the same way – with Felipe's death. He had gone completely off his rocker if he thought that I would cooperate in any way with what he had planned for me.

If he thought I would just bow to his will, he was sadly mistaken. So he doesn't like to be challenged, huh? I think he just met his match then. Even Eric couldn't reign in the Stackhouse stubbornness, and thankfully he hadn't tried too often. What made Felipe think he could do any better?

A click of the door lock interrupted my thoughts and a brute of a guy walked in, rolling a cart with food and drink. Without saying a word, he set the cart next to the couch, mumbled something incoherent, and left, locking the door behind him.

My appetite was practically nonexistent, but Felipe was right about one thing. I did need to keep my strength up, and whatever was coming from the plate smelled good. I walked over and lifted the dome to find scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and orange slices. There was also a carafe of coffee, and a small pitcher of milk.

I scooted a chair up to the cart and started picking at the food. By the time I was done, all of the food was gone and I'd had two cups of coffee. I must have been hungrier than I thought.

So, Felipe had my stuff brought over? I checked around and found my dress hanging in the closet, including all the accessories. My toiletries had been brought over, as well as most of my luggage. According to the clock on the wall, it was barely eleven o'clock. What the heck was I going to do for nine hours?

I wondered what Riley and Amelia were doing. Surely they noticed that I was not in my room by now, and that my stuff was gone. Would they think to look down here? If Felipe had really put a spell on the master suite to block my abilities, that meant no one could sense I was in there either.

Unfortunately, there was nothing more I could do at the time, and having woken earlier than usual, I was feeling rather tired of the whole affair. I went back into the bedroom and decided to lie down.

**********

I rolled over in bed and the alarm clock read three. I'd slept for three straight hours! My body must have needed it; probably gearing up for what was ahead. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up on the, decidedly luxurious and comfortable, bed.

The first thing I noticed was the cart of food near the window. I took a peek and it was an oversized chicken salad with balsamic dressing, some fruit, and a carafe of water. My stomach growled at the sight of it, and I dug in, finishing every bite.

While I ate, I glanced out the window and was able to see the gardens and pool area. There was also a little path that I hadn't noticed before that lead down the hillside. If I craned my neck, I could just make out the blue edges of a lake on the horizon.

Once my tummy was full, and I was well rested, I went back into the sitting room and re-read Felipe's letter for the thousandth time. I supposed that locking the door to his suite wouldn't have done any good. He was stronger than a brick wall.

Speaking of brick walls, my thoughts turned to the other brick wall in my life – Eric. I knew he was still being held somewhere on the grounds. Felipe wouldn't have removed him from the compound, of that I was sure. He would have wanted the gala to be a huge extravaganza, making sure that everyone saw his conquest of more territory…and me. I hoped that wherever Eric was, he was okay, and that we would be together soon. I missed him, and I loved him so much. How could Felipe be so ruthless as to want to destroy that?

Whether he knew it or not, Eric was my rock. He was the one I turned to for love and support, even if he couldn't show it in return all the time. He had become so much a part of my life that I never wanted to imagine it without him. I swore right then, that if Felipe hurt so much as a hair on that beautiful blond mane of his, I would stake him no matter the cost.

I must have sat on that couch and stewed for an eternity, because I never heard anyone entering the room until they cleared their throat. I jumped to my feet and twirled around.

"Sorry to startle you Mistress, but it's time to get ready." She was a shy thing, and didn't look too bright. I felt sorry for her.

"What's your name?" I smiled at her and she hesitantly smiled back.

"I'm Chloe. I'm your lady's maid. Anything you want, just ask and I'll see it done. The Master left instructions to come to your chamber at five with a snack, and to make sure you started getting ready."

She pointed to the tray of various cheeses and fruits, along with a shrimp cocktail. Felipe spared no expense, that was for sure. I sat back down and she brought the tray over to me, pouring me a glass of wine. I politely refused, wanting to keep my wits about me this evening.

"Would you like to join me? There's too much food here, and I couldn't possibly eat it all after that big lunch."

Chloe looked shocked and shook her head, bowing to me. "Oh no, Mistress. It wouldn't be my place. The Master would have my blood if I was to be so bold."

"Well, the Master is asleep, isn't he? And please call me Sookie. I'm not his Mistress, nor will I ever be." She looked confused at first, and then sat down in the chair across from me.

I handed her some cheese and crackers and tried to make polite conversation. "So, tonight's the big gala. I'll bet there's going to be a lot of interesting things planned. Are you staying for it?"

Her eyes brightened up. "Oh yes, Mistress Sookie. I'm to help you get ready, and then when it's over, I'm to help you for afterwards. I can't wait to see the fireworks. I love all the pretty colors in the sky. I'll be watching from the servants' quarters though."

"Naturally. You know, someone brought all my things over to this room from my other one. The only problem is, I can't find my itinerary for tonight. Do you remember what the schedule is?"

She beamed again, happy to be helpful to me. Oh, she was being very helpful. "Well, I know that the Master wants you ready by eight o'clock tonight. There's going to be a lot of people there, especially for the ceremony, and then at midnight the fireworks will go off, and everyone will be dancing and laughing and having so much fun. I can't wait!"

"That doesn't sound too bad. I can't remember what was supposed to happen at the ceremony. Do you?" She wavered, sinking into the chair like a shrinking violet, but I pressed. "I'm sure it's all right if you tell me. The Master won't be mad. After all, I'm the guest of honor right?"

"Oh, that's right." She slapped her forehead a little too hard and my eyes widened in concern that she had hurt herself. "Well, it's supposed to happen a bit like it would for humans, I guess. You and the Master will be in front of everyone, and Master Victor will perform the ritual. I even got to polish the cup and knife."

Ritual? Cup and knife? That didn't sound like any ceremony I rememb… Oh Lord. She was not talking about some ceremony to give me formal protection or anything. That sounded like the ceremony I witnessed in Rhodes, when Mississippi and Indiana got… I couldn't even say the word.

Internally, I was screaming, but outwardly I showed calm and cool. "Oh yes, I remember now. I hope it'll be a wonderful occasion."

"I'm sure it will be Mistress Sookie. Now, shall I draw your bath for you? A good long soak will do wonders."

I nodded and let her get on with her chore of helping me. I tamped down the bile that threatened to make me retch, fighting to retain control of myself. So this was his plan for me; to marry him in some ceremony? Impossible! I was pledged to Eric. That would be like, well…like bigamy. I shuddered as the thought crossed my mind.

When Chloe came back out, she excused herself, picking up the tray of food and heading to the door. I went into the bathroom and slipped out of my clothes, as the warm aroma of vanilla and lavender filled my senses.

The way the steam rose from the tub, I half expected it to be scalding hot, but my toe told me it was just right. Once I was resting comfortably, I picked up the little neck pillow and rested my head against it.

Tears stained my cheeks, drop by drop, as I thought about what could be happening to Eric. I wished I could sense him to make sure he was all right. Maybe if I had protested hard enough, we would have stayed home instead of walking into that trap. Instead, Eric was in danger, my friends were in danger, even Pam was most likely in danger, and I hadn't seen her since that first night.

_Stop blaming yourself. Nothing here is your fault. Felipe has had this planned for a long time now._

My inner voice was right. We could have prepared for every scenario, but in the end, Felipe had probably expected that and had a counter plan in place. There was not much I could do, but bide my time until the gala started.

I wiped my cheeks dry and finished bathing before the water ran cold. After I let the tub drain and dried off, I noticed that Chloe had left a robe for me, so I slipped it on and returned to the sitting room.

I should not have been surprised to see Chloe standing there, waiting for me. What did she call herself - my lady's maid? Poor creature, to have to bend to Felipe's will. She probably had no clue as to what she got herself into.

"Mistress Sookie, you look more relaxed, if I may say. I hope your bath was pleasant. The Master told me to use the oils that you love so much."

Smiling politely, I nodded. "Yes, Chloe. It was most relaxing. Thank you for doing that for me. It was exactly what I needed."

Her shyness endeared me to her, and I wanted to take her under my wing and shield her from all of this. "I brought another tray of snacks for you – fruits, nuts, veggies with dip. If there's something else you'd like, let me know and I will have the kitchen make it for you right away."

She busied herself pulling out my dress and accessories for the evening, laying them on the bed. "The people from the salon will be here in an hour to do your hair, makeup, and nails. You're so lucky to have people take care of you like that. I wish I did."

She didn't know how lucky she was not to have all this stuff lavished on her. It was creepy and unwanted. I'm sure Felipe filled her head with nonsense about what I liked and didn't, except they were his likes and dislikes for me that she knew.

After Chloe left, I sat and picked at the tray of goodies. I had three hours until the gala started, and my stomach was starting to get a little knotted with anxiety. I tried calming it down with some deep breathing exercises.

By the time I had calmed down enough, there was a knock at the door, and Chloe announced herself, as well as the people from one of the local salons. Three people clambered into the sitting room behind her, looking like they had stepped out of some Vogue magazine. A fourth person ventured in with a small dolly, carrying all the equipment for these people.

I didn't take the time to learn their names, and they didn't really speak to me all that much. I didn't need to be a telepath to pick up on the attitude I got from them. They felt it was beneath them to come here and take care of some vampire king's whore.

Needless to say, it made me sad and angry. I was not a whore or some mistress of the manner, and resented their treatment of me. I hadn't asked for what was happening to me. Did I give them the impression that I was some trailer trash floozy who thought she was good enough to be at the ball? No. So what gave them the right to judge me like that?

My inner voice was about to make an appearance and say something witty, but inwardly, I told her to shut it, and let these snobs do what they needed to do, so they could leave.

The whole unpleasant experience took almost two hours, which left me an hour to get dressed. Although their attitudes could have used an adjustment, I was amazed at what they did with my hair, makeup and nails. It really looked beautiful all curled and cascading around my shoulders.

Chloe came in as soon as they left, and asked me if I needed any help getting ready. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so I dismissed her for the rest of the evening, and took my time getting dressed. After I slipped into my shoes, the last thing I did was fasten the necklace that Eric gave me around my neck. I wanted him close to my heart at all times tonight.

Admiring myself in the mirror, I didn't notice the figure approaching me from behind until a voice startled me. "You look ravishing, my dear; a gown fit for a queen. I will be the envy of all vampires tonight."

I spun around and glowered at Felipe, biting my tongue on what he could do with his compliments.

He held out his hand to me, and beckoned. "Come and sit with me." I walked right past him and took a seat on the couch, with him following suit.

"I understand your anxiety, but you will get used to your new home and me soon enough. I am offering you what no other can." Faster than I could blink, I felt a sharp pain in my wrist as he bit down and drank a few sips.

The look of satisfaction and lust on his face disgusted me. He licked the wound to heal it, and I was mortified by his actions, but even more horrified when he bit his own wrist and held it to my lips.

"You will drink from me before we join our guests tonight." His blood oozed sluggishly out of the tiny pricks and I turned my head away.

"There's no way I'm drinking your blood." I made to get up, but Felipe held onto my arm so I had no choice, but to stay seated.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, lover. Though, I'd hate to ruin that beautiful dress."

My nostrils flared and my eyes widened with hatred. How dare he use that term. Eric called me that. Felipe had no right. Despite the tight grip on my arm, I stood and endeavored to pull away from him. A smile spread across his lips, and I swear he almost laughed at my feeble attempt.

"It's a pity you chose the hard way. This could have been so pleasant for you."

"Speak for yourself. You'll never get me to drink from you. You're nothing but a monster." The words tumbled from my lips before my brain registered what I'd said, and I closed my free hand over my mouth. Nothing was more intoxicating to a vampire than issuing a challenge…especially one that involved blood.

Quicker than I could move, he grabbed me and threw me onto my back on the couch. He straddled my thighs to keep my legs from flailing around. My fists reigned blows onto his face and body, but I refused to scream. He could have easily pinned my arms down, but instead, he bit down again onto his wrist. With the other hand, he pinched my nose shut until it became too unbearable and I had no choice but to open my mouth to breath.

My head thrashed about, but it was of little use. The sweet sticky taste of his blood dripped into my mouth and coated my tongue. When he'd decided I'd had enough, he pulled his healing wrist away and forced my mouth shut. I thought I could hold it there until he let go and spit it out later, but he was too clever for that.

He wrapped his fingers around my throat and gently squeezed. "Do not make me mark your beautiful neck…yet. Until I feel you swallow, you are not going anywhere."

Again, conceding to his demands, I swallowed what was in my mouth. When he was satisfied, his facial features relaxed and he sat back on my legs. "What a perfect position for us. If only we had more time."

He stood and pulled me to my feet, never letting go of my hand. With his free hand, he whipped out his cell phone and placed a quick cryptic call. The door to my sitting room flung open and the stylist came back in, looking rather put out.

He mumbled something about spending more time on me than he thought I deserved, and the next thing I saw was blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Felipe had backhanded him for his remark.

"When you disrespect my beloved, you disrespect me. You would do well to remember that, or have you forgotten our little arrangement." The shocked look on his face was suddenly replaced with guilt and he apologized to me for being bad-mannered.

Thankfully, Felipe left the room, while the guy tended to my hair, putting it to rights again. Hoping that Felipe was out of hearing range, I whispered as softly as I could. "Please help me get out of here. I want to go home."

The expression on his face saddened as he realized that I was just as much Felipe's prisoner as he was; the only difference being that he could come and go. I was trapped here. Just as he began to answer me, Felipe appeared in the door frame and gave the stylist a stern glance.

He quickly packed up his stuff and left the room. "There now. You look divine again, not that you didn't before. It is nine o'clock. Shall we go greet our guests, my dear? I think they have waited long enough."

* * *

**I'll be in hibernation trying to finish the next chapter. As I said, I'm already 3/4 of the way through it, so you won't have to wait as long this time. As always, I want to hear what you guys think. I know I see a lot of alerts and stuff, and that's great, but reviews really help (positive and negative). Whether you guys realize it or not, they can have an impact on how the story evolves at times. :-)**

**Thanks to my wonderful, awesome beta FardareisMai2 (actually she's #1). Without her support and guidance, this story would be half of what it is.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Let me preface this AN by saying I am working hard on Ch 25 and am about half way done, so it shouldn't be too long for the next update. I know a lot of you have been "jonsing" for Felipe to die, but it's not going to happen yet… if at all. Killing him would be way too easy, and if you've been reading this story, you know that nothing is ever easy. Fear not, someday he will get what's coming to him. That, you can count on. :-)**

**I'm going to warn you now that this chapter will make you scream, cry, rant, get mad, etc. Please keep in mind that I have much more story to tell, and this is by no means the end. I knew that the last chapter, this one and the next (at least) would be pivotal turning points. I know where this story is headed, and I hope you trust me to get there and will stick with me for the ride.**

**Thank you FDM for your wit, skills, and support! Thanks to Sapfirerose for the encouragement! Now, on with the show.**

CH 24

**RILEY**

My fingers trembled as I tried to tie my bowtie. Eventually, I gave up and Amelia sat me down on the side of the bed, her nimble fingers working diligently to tie it and make it look straight. It had been a long time since I'd been close to a situation where intense fighting was involved. Maybe I'd grown too accustomed with my non-violent ways. I'm sure my father would have agreed.

"Stop fidgeting. You're making me more nervous than I already am. There, perfect just like you." She cupped my cheek with her fingers and I turned my head to kiss her palm.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I never thought I could love someone this much, but she was everything to me, and just like Eric, I would do anything in my power to protect her.

"I know silly. I love you too." Her voice hushed. "We'll be fine, and we're going to get through tonight with flying colors."

I glanced at the door and thought about the guards sitting in the outer room. When Sookie didn't come back that morning, we tried to go over and get her, but were stopped at the bedroom door. Amelia and I were ushered back into our room and told we could not leave until this evening, when we would be escorted to the gala.

When I inquired about Sookie, I was told that it wasn't any of my business. First Eric went missing, then Sookie. I assumed that Pam was missing as well…divided and conquered. At least that's what it felt like.

I had no idea where Sookie or Pam were, but my instincts told me exactly where Eric was. The only thing I hadn't figured out was how to slip away unnoticed, so I could get to him. I tried to teleport to a spot I remembered, but ended up back in the bedroom. It seemed like something blocked me from teleporting. I thought it might be a blocking spell, which could be used to keep someone from teleporting or communicating telepathically.

After explaining what I felt to Amelia , she came up with a possible diversion. Her plan was to cast some spells on a couple of unsuspecting people to make them argue and fight.

When attention turned to that, I could sneak out of the gala and down to the basement. Hopefully, there wouldn't be too many guards in my way. I didn't want Amelia to do anything that could possibly hurt her, but she insisted until I caved.

A knock on the door alerted us that it was time to go downstairs. "You look incredibly beautiful in that dress. Are you ready?" She nodded and we joined our escorts in the other room.

On the way down to the ballroom, people were beginning to arrive, and were milling about, greeting friends or colleagues. Felipe was definitely going all out for this charade. When we entered the ballroom, our escorts told us that we were not to leave for any reason.

Amelia snorted and pointed to a huge potted plant. "So, if I have to use the restroom, can I have that tree?"

The guy looked her straight in the face, and without blinking said, "Hold it."

She spun around muttering under her breath about what she'd like to give him to hold, and I laughed as I walked away to join her. We did a quick scan of the room, and sure enough, none of our companions were in sight.

I started to look around the room, and see if there was anyone in particular Amelia could put that spell on, when she tapped me repeatedly on the arm.

"What is it, darling?"

Her head nudged my eyesight over to one of the corners of the room, where a tall and svelte blonde was standing. She had a long white dress on with gold appliqués that made her look like some Greek Aphrodite.

"Who is that? Do you know her?" My tone was hushed, although in a room full of vampires, it wouldn't have mattered.

"That's Gwendolyn Rivaud. What the heck is she doing here?"

"Who is Gwend…"

"No one good, that's for sure." Amelia ushered me further away from her. "If she's here, then you can bet she's the one responsible for all this magic blocking. There were certain families in New Orleans who came from powerful witchcraft. Each generation became stronger than the last."

"I take it this Gwen's family went bad."

Amelia shook her head. "Not everyone from the family went bad. Being half witch, you know that magic is not good or bad by nature. It's how the person wields it. Gwen is definitely bad news. She chooses to use her gift for personal gain, both in power and money. I had heard that some of the family was displaced by the hurricane. I guess she ended up here. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if she hooked up with Felipe and is helping him. And if that's the case, then she probably knows I'm here."

"Then you can't go through with this."

"Oh no! I'm not backing out now, just because she's here. In fact, because she's here, it makes me want to do this even more. I have a score to settle with her."

I didn't like the sound of that, but the look in Amelia's eyes told me it was best not to argue with her. That feisty temper of hers could give my brother a run for his money, and he was a full demon.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that the throng of people had parted and two figures were walking slowly toward the stage. I nudged Amelia's arm and whispered.

"There's Sookie. She's with Felipe. I still don't see Pam, but I have a feeling she's not far from Eric." Sookie plastered on a smile, but her face was tense and she was walking laboriously.

We both frowned and I heard Amelia gasp. "We need to do this discretely."

"Do what discretely, Amelia?" A shrill voice came from behind us and we both looked up to see Gwen standing there, smiling. It wasn't a warm smile either. It was one of those smiles you see in a movie where the serial killer is smiling while chopping their victim to pieces.

Amelia was at a loss for words, but I quickly stepped in. "Can I help you?"

"I was mingling and caught sight of Amelia here. We go way back, don't we, sweetie? I haven't seen you in ages."

Amelia cleared her throat. "Gwen, I'm surprised to see you here. Did you settle in Las Vegas after the hurricane?"

"Yes. Most of the family returned home to rebuild, but after I got here, I fell in love with the city. There's so much to see and do here. What are you doing here? I didn't know you knew Felipe."

"My friend, Sookie, is being honored tonight. We came with her to support her."

Gwen was oozing so much saccharine sweetness from every pore that it would have put a diabetic into an instant coma. "Oh that's so nice of you. We must get together and catch up while you're here." She turned her gaze to me. "So, are you a friend of Amelia's too?"

With my hand clasped with Amelia's, I brought her hand to my lips and kissed the back of it, making sure the ring was prominently displayed. "I'm her husband, Riley."

She hugged Amelia tightly, and I felt her hand tighten around mine, like a life preserver. "Congrats, to you both then! We never thought it would happen for you Amelia, but you prove us wrong all the time, don't you."

I clenched my teeth from the pain as Amelia's hand tightened even more – not as a life preserver, but more as something solid that would prevent her from doing something stupid and retaliatory.

"Yes, I'm sure some in our circle thought I would never find the right man, but I guess I did. Say, whatever happened to Brad?"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders. "Out with the old and in with the new, you know. I'm seeing someone right now, but he's not here tonight." She fake pouted. "He had a previous engagement he couldn't get out of."

"That's too bad." I feigned sympathy, until she put her hand beside her mouth, and whispered.

"I could have made him come easily, but I wasn't planning on staying all night, so I let him go to his silly thing." I wondered what else she made him do.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Gwen, but honey, if we want to try to speak to Sookie, we should do it soon, before the festivities are underway."

She nodded and we said goodbye to Gwen, leaving her there smirking. Nothing good could come from that smirk.

"Whew, thank god we got through that. I'm sorry about your hand sweetie, but I was biting my tongue so hard, I think I tasted blood." That turn of phrase caused a few heads to turn near us, and we both chuckled.

We scanned the room again, and Sookie had taken her place next to Felipe on the mock stage. That was odd, since it was generally reserved for royalty. Perhaps he made an exception since she was the guest of honor.

A couple of buffet tables with hors d'oeuvres lined one wall, for the human and Were guests. Another wall was lined with all different kinds of people with one thing in common – they were all wearing badges that said 'Willing Donor'.

Waiters and waitresses were walking around with trays of both champagne and blood for the guests, so I plucked two glasses of champagne as one man passed close by.

"Are you sure we should drink right now?"

I put my lips against her ear and whispered. "You don't have to drink it all. Just take a sip now and then for appearances."

When I pulled back her mouth formed a perfect 'oh', and I leaned down to kiss her painted lips. She had the softest lips, and when mine connected with hers, it made my heart melt.

I took hold of her empty hand and cautiously approached the stage. Felipe's goons stopped us, but with a wave of his hand he dismissed them and allowed us to approach. I had to choose my first words cautiously, or I could jeopardize everything.

"Your majesty. I see Sookie is well." She didn't look well. She was definitely on edge.

"Of course." He gripped her hand and lifted it for us and others to see. Then with a raised voice, he said, "Would you think otherwise of me?" His eyebrow quirked and those standing close by listened and waited for my answer. I knew what he was doing, and I had to answer as carefully as possible.

"Of course not, your majesty. We know you would treat _our_ Sookie with nothing but the utmost respect and care." Amelia chose to answer wisely, and I was proud of her for not buckling under the weight of his stare and giving him attitude. "We hadn't seen her all day, and wondered how she was fairing."

"Yes, that is understandable. As you can see, she is no worse for wear. She has been pampered all day by my staff, haven't you my dear?"

Sookie's eyes shifted from him to me and back to him again. "Yes, Felipe has been very generous." She paused a moment and then continued. "I will have to make sure to send him a thank you gift for this weekend…after we return home."

I don't think Amelia saw it, but I did. Felipe tightened his grip slightly on her hand and swiftly tugged, letting her know that she was in the wrong.

"If you two will excuse us, we should really get the festivities underway. I do not want to keep my guests waiting." Another wave of his hand brought the two guards back over and they politely, but emphatically, squired us away.

We made our way to the back of the crowd, and turned as Felipe stood and cleared his throat to address everyone.

"I am pleased to see such a wonderful turnout for this auspicious occasion. It is not one that happens very often, and what better way to celebrate then on the anniversary of the birth of this nation." He paused as humans, Weres, and vampires alike clapped.

"In keeping with the celebratory nature of the day, I have a few surprises for everyone. It gives me great pleasure to announce that Edward Whitehorse has agreed to turn his kingdom over to me." A few gasps were heard from the non-vampires, but Felipe continued his speech.

"I realize this may be a shock to some. However, Edward has been dealing with some financial crises within his states, and the outcome was looking most dire. To thwart a ruthless takeover by those who would wish him harm, I have taken Edward under my wing and merged his territories with mine. I wish to welcome the Sheriffs of Arizona, Utah, and New Mexico to my rule. I am a fair but firm commander. Fear not though, Edward will still have a part in all of this. I am appointing him my personal liaison to his former states. For you humans and Weres here tonight, think of it as similar to one of your Ambassador positions."

In other words, Edward has no control or say in anything. It's more of a _ceremonial_ position to placate the entourages from those areas.

"As for my other surprise, everyone here is aware that I am affording Ms. Stackhouse my formal protection for saving my life. What I failed to mention, was that tonight will also include a ceremony, as you all become witnesses to my betrothal to Ms. Stackhouse. After tonight, she will be my bonded and queen. You will treat her as you would any other royal member of this court."

Amelia's look of shock mirrored my own. How the hell can he do that? First of all, she was bonded to Eric. If I remember correctly, breaking that bond would incapacitate him and probably kill her. Secondly, she was already pledged to Eric. I was no expert in vampire law, but isn't that, like, not allowed?

"I realize some of you may be wondering how this is possible, since you are undoubtedly aware that until recently, my future pledged was already pledged to another. No pledge is binding unless a formal ceremony is performed and the blood exchanged between the two is blessed. Consequently, you are all here to witness the blood sharing ceremony this evening."

A cloaked figure stepped onto the left side of the stage and lowered the hood. Under her breath, Amelia muttered. "Victor."

Sookie looked horrified, but did not move to try and get away. I put my lips to Amelia's ear again and whispered. "We have to do this now, sweetie."

She nodded and moved toward two men, who obviously weren't vampires, and quietly started uttering an incantation. I kept an eye on Gwen as Amelia started, hoping she wouldn't catch on too quickly.

An argument from behind me rapidly erupted, and Gwen's eyes settled on me. "Amelia, I think she can sense what you're doing."

"Don't worry about me. I can take her. You go find Eric."

The people around us began gathering in a group to watch the fight breaking out. While the guards were busy separating the men, I took the opportunity to slip out unnoticed and made my way to the basement door. It was odd that the door was unlocked, but then again, Felipe probably thought that Eric wouldn't get out, so why bother. I was sure there were guards down there anyway. I slowly and quietly made my way down the steps.

I knew where to find Eric, but I wanted to find Pam as well. We were going to need all the help we could get to not only free Sookie, but get out of here. The first hallway that led to a few cells was empty, and I found nothing of use to help me.

As I entered the middle chamber, the soft glow of torchlight gave off a medieval torture chamber feel. Even though there was light, it was still dim in the room and I had to squint to focus.

Something in the corner of the room moved, and I made my way over to the noise. Sure enough, Pam was there, looking helpless of all things. Her wrists and ankles were bound in silver chains, and there was some kind of tape across her mouth.

The first thing to do was to remove the chains. The lock holding them in place was sturdy, but no match for my strength. It only took a couple tries to break them off. The chains were kind of sticky against her burned flesh and I pulled as delicately as I could, as if it would have hurt less.

She fell to the floor and huddled there for several minutes, before reaching up and ripping the tape off her mouth. "Blood, I need blood to heal."

I hadn't thought about that, and without pausing, I shoved my wrist in her face. She smirked back at me and pushed it away. "No thanks. I'll wait for the real stuff."

Well, at least she hadn't lost her sense of humor. "Can you stand? We need to get Eric."

"What the hell is happening up there?" We made our way back down to the main room.

"A lot is going on. We need to get Eric and get back up there. Sookie is in trouble. I could have tried rescuing Sookie from Felipe myself, but I have no backup, and don't know where this Patrick person is."

We crept down the last corridor, keeping out of sight, until Pam was able to determine how many guards there were. Since the whole place was surrounded by magic, it was hard for her to sense anything, but her eyesight was sharper than mine.

"I see two guarding the door. By the looks of them, they are Weres, though I can't tell what kind. You take the one on the left, and I'll take the one on the right."

I nodded and on the count of three, we rushed both of them. At first they were thrown off kilter, but immediately began fighting back. Pam was able to subdue her opponent within minutes, but I was having a bit of trouble. The guy started shifting into a Were-bear and soon had the upper hand. I knew my fighting skills were a bit rusty, and I still didn't want to kill anyone, but it looked like I had no choice.

Jumping back out of the way of a swinging paw, my attentions were diverted by a howling to my right. Pam had sunk her fangs into the Were's neck and was feeding. A sharp pain radiated from my arm, and blood began seeping down the back of my hand.

It's strange, but when such a fight occurs it feels like everything is going in slow motion. I remembered grunting from the pain and grabbing my arm. I remembered staring up into the face of the shifting Were. Mostly, I remembered the kernel of anger that began to rise from the pit of my stomach.

Without even realizing what I'd done, I looked down into the pallid face of my opponent, as blood trickled down his mouth; his limp body and wide eyes a reminder of the darkness that I'd fought so hard to tamp down.

Pam bared her fangs at me in a wild-eyed grin. Apparently, she had gotten her strength back. So much so, that she didn't even wait for me to hand over the keys to the door. Instead, she gripped the handle, and with little effort, gave the door several hard yanks. I stood back, amazed at her strength as she ripped the door off its hinges and threw it aside like one would toss a piece of paper.

******************

**ERIC**

I hated the fact that sleep pulled me under, and could have fought it, but I needed to keep my strength. I was going to need it to get out of here. The fact that I was now fully awake, meant that the sun had just set and the gala would soon begin.

The thought of what Felipe could do to her, was doing to my lover at that moment, pained me more than silver bars. I had been staring at those silver bars for an hour, searching for any imperfection that would allow me to break free.

As I sat tracing every crack and crevice, the monitor above me flickered to life. The image was not of Sookie, but of the grand ballroom, where workers were busy attending to last minute details.

Guests began to arrive, and the monitor screen was suddenly split into four – each representing a different angle. Some of the people I recognized and some I didn't. I stood closer to the monitor, although I hardly needed to, and scoured the crowd for anyone in my group.

My eyes finally rested on Patrick. He was standing there talking politely with someone I did not know. Interestingly enough, the Pythoness was nowhere to be seen. I wondered if he had her stay behind because things could get dicey that evening.

Scanning further, I saw Riley and Amelia. They were gauging the crowd until a woman came up to them and started talking. She seemed to recognize Amelia, and by the look on the witch's face, she was none too thrilled about the intrusion.

After the woman walked away, their focus turned immediately, and in one of the four screens, I saw Sookie enter the ballroom with Felipe on her arm. He was very guarded with her, not letting her out of his sight, as he escorted her to the stage. All eyes were on her, and it was obvious that they were wondering why she was so special to be sitting next to him.

The pained and stressed look on Sookie's face made my fingers curl into fists. I wanted to rip off his head with my bare hands. It wasn't until he stood and made his little speech, that I realized the full extent of his psychosis. He was arrogant to think that people would stand by while he simply took over Edward's territories. He was also insane to even attempt to break Sookie's and my bond. Wasn't he aware that the break could kill her?

Once his posturing was over, a small skirmish began somewhere in the crowd. I could just make out Amelia, her head down and her mouth moving. She must have been creating a diversion magically, because Riley was nowhere to be seen.

I had to give her credit. She was not afraid to stand up for her friends and loved ones. Perhaps I had not given her enough credit in the past for her talents. Unfortunately, the woman who was talking to them earlier was making her way through the crowd and started uttering something as well. The fight was over too quickly and as Amelia turned to leave, the woman grabbed her arm and pinned her to a wall.

My attention was interrupted by muffled noises coming from the other side of the steel door and a screeching wail reverberated in the room, as the door buckled and was ripped from the wall.

Pam and Riley came rushing in and her hands recoiled the moment she touched the bars. "Get me the hell out of here!"

None of the keys that Riley had in his hand worked on the cell lock, so he tried using brute strength to pry the bars apart. However, he was not strong enough and needed our help. Pam ran out through the door and returned with shreds of clothing, I presumed from the guards.

She tossed me some scraps and together, the three of us were able to bend the bars far enough for me to slip through them. Pam's and my hands were slightly singed, but no worse for wear. They would heal in minutes.

The three of us ran back up the stairs, tearing through the door and down the hall toward the ballroom. As we entered, it was as if a sea had parted and the three of us stood there in the middle of the room, facing Felipe. Victor was standing behind them in the same cloak I had used for the ceremony in Rhodes, and in his hand was the knife that he no doubt stole from my desk after I left.

The blood sharing ceremony had just begun, but it looked like I interrupted in time. Why the hell didn't Patrick intercede on my behalf, and where was he? Over the quiet of the crowd, I shouted toward the stage. "Felipe! Get away from her. She does not belong to you."

The anguished look on Sookie's face was replaced by relief, and when she tried to take a step toward me, Victor grabbed her arm and she grimaced from the pain of his grip. My fingers curled into fists.

"If you've harmed her in any way…"

"You'll what? Kill me? Come, come Eric. I would not think you ignorant enough to threaten me in front of witnesses. You are already under arrest for treason. Why bury yourself deeper in trouble. Speaking of trouble, it seems you've managed to escape your cell…with some help."

I surveyed the room, and Amelia was muttering spells and curses, hurling them toward the other witch. Amelia had, what looked like, a burn that streaked across her face. I'd seen something like that before in a magical fight between witches and warlocks, and even though I am sure it was painful, she was holding her own against her opponent.

"I expected you to figure a way out of there, but not so quickly. Eric, your attempt to overthrow me was laughable at best. Now you interrupt my festivities by escaping your cell? And Pamela, I see Eric has freed you as well. No matter. Both of you will be returned below to be held for trial. At least you will have company when your friends join you two."

From the corner of my eye, I spied Patrick in the crowd, making his way toward us. He came to rest next to me. "Considering your actions as of late, Felipe. It is you who will be on trial for treachery. We are all aware of your deceit and trickery in this feeble attempt to take over more territory. The Council will not stand for it."

My hopes in stalling, to get Patrick's people in place, were dwindling. Felipe's guards were also moving into position. Deafening silence filled the room, as if everyone in it was frozen to preserve this one moment in time, and what happened next would define who we were and what we stood for.

My gaze fixed on Sookie, who was still struggling to pull away from Victor. Any other vampire might have let her go, deeming her not worth the effort of a rescue, but she was too engrained into my life. I knew from day one that there was something special, something unique about her that got under my skin. There was no doubt in my mind that she belonged to me, and I to her.

So it was with no small amount of pride when I watched her lift up her dress with her free hand, and nail Victor in the groin with her high heel. Vampire or not, he was still a man, and it stunned him long enough for her to wrench her arm away and run to me.

I wrapped my arms around her frame and kissed her as if I hadn't seen her in centuries. I was confident about this showdown with Felipe, but it was her kiss that solidified everything.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips. I could feel her mouth turn into a smile. "I love you too."

"I hate to break up this happy reunion, Eric, but we have matters to attend to." Patrick gave me an intense look and I nodded, nudging Sookie behind the both of us.

"Felipe, are you going to step down peacefully, or does this need to escalate into using force?" I stared him down, knowing full well which avenue he would choose.

"The Council does not have the power any longer to stop me. Too long has this country been in chaos. We are scattered and leaderless – divided and each of us going our own direction. I will unite this country under my rule."

"Dividing the territories was agreed upon long ago. You are not fit to rule your own territory, let alone some ill-conceived notion that you can take over this entire country and rule it. Deceit and subterfuge is not how we intend to live. You will step down now and face the consequences of your actions."

Truthfully, I did not want to fight Felipe, but was poised to strike nonetheless. He just stood there with an arrogant look on his face, and my blood roiled. If he thought that cell could hold me, he was sorely mistaken. Even if Riley and Pam had not shown up, I would have broken free eventually. Felipe's fatal mistake throughout this whole ordeal had been underestimating me too many times.

Vampires and Weres began to filter in behind us, matching the number of guards Felipe had summoned into the room. Glancing behind me one last time, Sookie took a few steps back and out of the line of fire.

"You of all vampires should know that when two are bonded and pledged such as Sookie and me, that under our law, you cannot break either of those without just cause."

"And what more noble cause then, than to separate her from a traitor? I should have killed you with the others when I took over Louisiana. You have been a thorn in my side, and it's time I had it removed. As for Ms. Stackhouse, she _is_ mine. Ultimately, all assets belong to me, and she will be my queen. Her skills are legendary, and now that I know the extent of her talents, she will be an even greater asset to me in my quest."

"You will have to get through me first."

"My pleasure." He waved his hand, and several guards moved between us and Felipe.

I took perhaps one or two steps forward and was temporarily halted when Patrick turned to face me. The look in his eyes stopped me in my tracks, and quicker than I could comprehend, he grabbed hold of Sookie and hurled her into Felipe's arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed through my fangs.

"Do you think I worked my fangs off for that old woman for nothing? I have been by the Pythoness' side, working as her aide for ages...waiting, biding my time until it was my turn. Your human has no business in our world. I will see her dead before I allow her to sit before us and pass judgment." His voice was cool and laden with venom as he spoke. It was then that I realized all the planning and all the maneuvering had been for naught.

I had fully expected Victor to betray me, but not Patrick. Did he really consider Sookie a threat to our way of life? Is that why the Pythoness was not here? So he could get Sookie out of the way for his own advancement? Not too much rocked me, but how could I have not seen this? I had anticipated almost every scenario, and none of them involved Patrick's duplicity. He had everyone fooled, including the Pythoness. She would never give her seat on the Council to the likes of him.

"I know what you are thinking my friend, and rest assured that the Pythoness' seat is now very much vacant. I have been assured that my place on the Council is secured." A gasp went through the crowd as everyone realized what he was saying.

My fist swung hard and fast, connecting with Patrick's jaw, a bone breaking sound echoing out. "Then you will go down with him."

He smiled at me, fangs dripping with blood as another hand swung around and clocked him in the side of his head. Pam stood there grinning, her eyes just as wild as mine, and we watched as Patrick stumbled back and onto the floor.

Riley tried to run toward Sookie and was thrown back by Felipe's guards. A screech echoed throughout the room and we all turned to see where the noise had come from. The witch had cornered Amelia and she was pinned down by some kind of magic. Riley's rage boiled over and he hurried off to help her.

Not knowing if the people Patrick called were on my side or his, I definitely was outnumbered, but not outdone. With Pam by my side, we would fight to our very last breath to protect this land and what was ours. Satisfaction crossed my face, when a figure appeared on Pam's side, and I saw Edward standing there, ready to fight along with us.

He raised his voice and addressed not only to Felipe, but the crowd of supes who stood by and did nothing but watch. "Eric is right. We need to fight to keep the stability we have now. I was prospering until Felipe came in and underhandedly ruined me. We must not let Felipe do this to us. Join us and fight for your freedom, because that is what you are sacrificing, if Felipe succeeds in his plans."

A couple of Sheriffs from Edward's territories, who'd been allowed to come, joined behind us, which increased our numbers.

Poised on the edge of battle, one Were guard charged at me, sword at the ready. I quickly stepped aside as the blade sailed a mere inches from my face. A hard shove to the back with my foot, and my assailant went flying across the room.

I pivoted back around just in time to get nailed across the face by another guard, a vampire, who had lunged for me with nothing but his fangs and clawed hands. Again, he was no match for me, and I snapped his neck like a brittle twig.

The wounds on my face already healing, I laughed. "I hope you can do better than this Felipe. Your guards do not seem to be fairing so well."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Pam and Edward were busy as well, subduing a few soldiers that had attacked them. Riley, who had been trying to help Amelia, was now fending off a few guards himself, and I marveled at how smooth his movements were. He merely hit his opponent in a few places, and the vampire dropped like a heavy sack.

More guards came at me and I fought my way through each and every one of them. I had made it about half way toward the stage, when out of nowhere a dense mist began rolling through the room, making it impossible, even for vampires, to see.

The humans and Weres were coughing and sputtering at the toxic fumes, but I kept on my path, even without sight. Leaning down, I reached out and grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked upwards. Patrick stood nose-to-nose with me, hissing and baring his fangs.

I managed to break his arm, and my hands squeezed his head in an attempt to rip it off, when something sharp jabbed me in the side and caused me to lose my concentration. Patrick smirked at me and jiggled a knife in his hand as he disappeared into the mist.

A second jab came from behind me, this one aimed at my low back. I stumbled forward and reached out for anything I could use to steady myself. I had no idea what hit me, but whatever it was would not have thrown me off kilter like this unless…

The mist began to dissipate, and when the room finally cleared, I took stock of our situation again.

Amelia lay on the floor, unconscious and burned, with Riley bound on his knees next to her. Pam and Edward were both wrapped in silver chains, immobilized by a couple of Felipe's Were guards.

Swords were pointed at me from more guards than I could handle by myself. I glanced up at the stage and Sookie was still in Felipe's grasp. Her eyes watered as she regarded the situation before her, and that angered me even further.

There was no way I was giving up on this, not without fighting my way free. The moment I lunged for one of the guards, the sting of blades pierced my core, just as a yell sounded from the stage. The taste of my own blood filled my mouth and I looked back at Sookie to see her trembling.

* * *

**SOOKIE**

I couldn't believe what was unfolding before my eyes, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. The spell that prevented me from teleporting or using my telepathy was still in place. Fighting and screaming all around me, and Felipe was just standing there smiling, as if he'd already won.

The mist that had flooded the room vanished and I couldn't take it any longer. Eric stood there, surrounded. He could have been killed at any second, and when I saw a sword slice through him, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop, please! You'll kill him!" Felipe looked at me, his hand in the air, ready to give the order to finish Eric off.

"If I agree to what you want, will you let them go free? Including Eric?" It pained me to even speak the words, but it was worth the cost if it meant the others could go free and unharmed.

"Sookie, no!" Eric's voice rang in my ears, but I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. I'd completely lose it, and right now, knowing he'd be free and able to heal, was the only thing keeping me from coming unglued.

The longer Felipe took to answer, the more physically ill I got. After what seemed like centuries, he dropped his hand. I openly wept as Eric was bound with silver and cored to his knees, degraded into watching this spectacle unfold.

"You agree then, in front of all these witnesses, to become my bonded and pledged?"

I nodded, but he demanded a verbal answer so all could hear. I knew he was doing that for Eric's benefit.

I swallowed hard. "Yes, I agree to become your bonded and pledged."

Eric's eyes widened, and filled with such sorrow that I mouthed and 'I love you' before I turned away from him and toward Victor.

Victor had regained his composure after my little high heel incident, and glowered at me. He handed the ornate knife to Felipe who made a small incision at his wrist. I watched as his blood slowly trickled into the goblet underneath, until the wound began to close up.

"Ms. Stackhouse, your wrist please." My fingers trembled, and I was hesitant to do as he demanded.

"Sookie, don't do this. I will be fine." Felipe nodded his head, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw another blade come down and make a rather large cut down one of Eric's arms.

"Stop." I whispered, and handed Felipe my arm.

In a hushed voice, that I'm sure even vampires could barely hear, he whispered close to my ear. "Their lives are in your hands; now and in the future."

His words echoed in my head over and over, and I knew exactly what Felipe meant. Even if he set them free, he was letting me know that he could go after them anytime he wanted. My actions and behavior would govern just how safe and alive they would remain.

Felipe made to cut me so my blood would fill the cup as well, but he stopped. For one brief second I thought maybe he actually had a heart, and wouldn't put me through this, but that moment was gone the minute he held out the knife to me and told me to cut my own arm.

The look of lust on his face as I gritted my teeth and made a cut just above my wrist was more than I could bear, and I almost collapsed from the pain that swelled within me.

Victor took the cup from us while Felipe healed my wound with his tongue, and I turned my head away so I didn't have to watch. Victor blessed the cup, swirling it around and mingling the blood that was in there.

"Felipe de Castro, King of Nevada, Louisiana, Arkansas, and now New Mexico, Utah, and Arizona… do you give yourself freely to this human to be your bonded and pledged until final death?"

"Yes, naturally."

"Sookie Stackhouse, telepath and asset of the King… do you give yourself freely to this vampire to be your bonded and pledged, to be obedient to his rule, and vow to support him until your death, or final death when turned?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was reticent. How could I go through with this? Why didn't I say no and just fight him here and now? Eric was strong, and could withstand an attack. He'd heal. I wanted nothing more than to run to Eric and tell him that I love him, and that I'd rather go through this ceremony with him.

I looked out at Amelia, who had regained consciousness and was bound by magic and laying next to Riley, who was bound by the same magic. Pam and Edward were chained with silver and their mouths taped shut. It looked as if Pam's arm was broken.

As much as it pained me, I looked at Eric. I'd never seen him like that before – vulnerable and held back. Even when those idiots jumped us at that gas station, he was able to get free. Could I take the chance that, if I said no, he wouldn't be killed on the spot? Felipe must realize that if Eric was killed and our bond severed, it would probably kill me too.

No. Maybe some would think me a coward for doing this, but I was protecting those I love. It was the only way out for me; to go through with the ceremony, so Eric could go free. He would heal, and then hopefully, he would come back for me. That was my hope. That was the strength I needed to hold onto.

It didn't take long to think about all of that and I looked him square in the eye with a new resolve. "Yes."

Murmurs spread through the crowd, but I didn't care. Felipe wanted me. Well, he got me; willfulness and all.

Victor leaned toward Felipe, his voice lowered, but loud enough so that I could hear. "I understand that you and she exchanged blood earlier. There must be three blood exchanges for the bond to become permanent. I suggest having another exchange now before you drink."

So this was more of Felipe's plan for Eric. To not only degrade him in front of others, but to humiliate him by witnessing something that to me, is considered an intimate act.

Felipe pulled me close to him and brushed the hair back, exposing my neck to him and everyone in the room. He looked at me questioningly, as if to ask my permission to bite me and when I bit my tongue, he took my silence as consent. The sting of his fangs sliding into my neck caused me to wince, making me recognize just how tender Eric had been when he bit me. I never realized until that moment that there was a difference.

I felt a little weakened, and was sure he had taken more than what was required, so I wouldn't have as much strength to fight. Oh believe me, I wanted to fight him with every fiber of my being. This was one of those no-win situations, and the only outcome was to choose the lesser of two evils. I almost laughed at that thought, since that was exactly what Eric had told me when André forced us to bond permanently.

My mind focused back to what was happening in front of me, and Felipe's wrist was level with my mouth, drops of blood sliding down. His other arm was still pressed against my back, and I was forced to take a couple steps forward.

None of this felt right, and I had no idea what was going to happen if I drank. Felipe's brows arched, and my lips parted slightly, allowing his blood to drip into my mouth.

I closed my eyes and something inside of me broke. I could feel it. It was as if a piece of me had been ripped and was barely holding on by a thread. The pain was excruciating, and my head began to reel. My concentration was dwindling, and my body felt like it was on fire. I was being burned from the inside out. Every molecule of me was exploding with an almost blinding agony.

It was only by sheer will and the help of Felipe's arm that I was still standing. My face twisted and contorted, waiting for my body to shatter into a million pieces. I was dying right before everyone's eyes, and a small part of me wished Felipe would just let me go…let me die. Yet, somehow, through all the torture, his voice echoed in my ears.

"The pain will stop once you drink." I opened my eyes, my vision blurred by tears, as Victor held up the goblet.

"This blessed cup symbolizes the final exchange between these two. Let no one break what has been permanently bound."

He passed the goblet to Felipe, but instead of him drinking first, Felipe held the glass to my mouth. "Ladies first."

**AN: Deep calming breaths. Is everyone okay? I know, what a cliffie huh. Again, please trust me that I know where I'm going (which right now is in the basement, hiding from the torch and pitchfork brigade).**


	25. Chapter 25

_**AN: Okay, the long awaited next chapter! Sorry, RL got in the way some there, but that's typical. I can say that I'm just about done with Ch 26 and am almost ready to send it for beta. In fact, I've already started on Ch 27. Thank you Glam and NYC for betaing for me! You guys are awesome! So, without further ado, here you go!**_

* * *

**ERIC**

Sookie had no idea what she'd just done. It was a death sentence for both of us, for all of us. I know she thought that this was the best scenario for the situation, the only way for us all to survive, but I knew better. Felipe would never leave us alone; the threat of death would constantly hang over our heads, even if he let us go at all.

I was hurt, yes, but I would have healed eventually. The swords that pierced me had been made with faint traces of silver, which made the wounds hard to close, but it wasn't enough to cripple me, at least not like Neave's bite had done to Bill. It was only enough to weaken, but not kill me.

What Sookie was about to do though, would hurt me more than any silver could. Worse yet, it could potentially kill her. A sword jabbed into my side as I heard the word 'yes' come out of her mouth, and I closed my eyes, bracing for what was to come. She was a strong woman, and her will to survive was greater than any human I knew. I only hoped she could survive this. She had no idea of the degree of pain in store for her.

I refused to watch Felipe forcing his blood on her, and deep down I tried sending her my love through what was left of our bond. Even through the spells cast around here, my hope was that she would feel at least something to help ease her during the transition.

When the first wave of pain ripped through me, my eyes shot open, and I stared at her face. It was contorting, and she was trying not to scream. I wanted to rush to her, to make her stop, but I was outnumbered with too many weapons trained on me some of which were constantly jabbing at me from all sides.

It started as a small tug, and then began clawing its way through me, cruelly shredding her essence as our bond was wrenched from my body. She was being torn from my body and it felt like I was dying all over again. I physically shook from the pain, but made no sound. I only stared. Sookie was weakened to her core, and Felipe's holding her up was the only thing keeping her from total collapse.

Another wave of pain washed over me; I doubled over. If this was torture for me, I don't want to even think about what she must be going through. Our shared essence scattered in pieces, like a torn piece of paper. I would be hollowed, left with only skin and bones… a shell of a vampire who was once tall and strong, proud that he'd survived this long by keeping his wits about him, and who had, until now, been able to get out of any situation.

A fleeting thought reminded me that I had once said that Sookie would be the death of me. How little I expected that quip to come true. The crushing blow was yet to come, and I glanced up one last time as Felipe held the chalice to her lips. She was limp in his arms, and her eyes held all her pain and anxiety, but somehow she had the will to part her lips and let the blood enter her mouth.

As the liquid poured down her throat, a searing bolt of pain rose up my spine and practically split me in two. A growl erupted from deep down, and the air around me sizzled. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**SOOKIE**

The warm liquid hit my tongue and trickled down my throat. I was barely able to swallow, but the more I did, the better I started to feel. After a few moments, I could feel my strength slowly returning to my limbs. The excruciating pain that seized my body was gradually subsiding.

A few more minutes past, and I was able to stand on my own without Felipe's arm around me, supporting me. The whole ordeal had lasted only about five minutes, but it could have lasted an eternity and would have been just as horrible.

I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear the fuzziness away. Everything was the same, yet different. There was more of a presence in the back of my head, and it wasn't pleasant. It was more like a gnawing and scratching sensation, and I realized it was Felipe. It was the bond that had formed between us.

The bond I shared with Eric was never like this. I knew it was there, but his was more of a calming presence, especially when he was nearby. So much time had been wasted, spent railing against our bond, when I should have embraced it. Now it was gone, and I was not only bound to this monster, but also married to him.

I looked down at the audience still huddled against the walls, and focused on the middle of the floor. Eric laid there, unconscious, blood still lightly oozing from his wounds.

Rage instantly built inside of me. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

Felipe chuckled in a low, sinister voice. "I didn't do that to him, my love. You did. When your bond was broken with him, it was too much for him."

I tried to jump down off the stage and run to Eric. I had to find out if he was at least alive, or as alive as a vampire could be. Damn Felipe! I still couldn't use my telepathy or anything else because those spells were still in place.

A hand reached out and firmly planted itself onto my shoulder. "He is of no concern to you now."

The guards standing near him sheathed their weapons, and it took several of them to hoist Eric up and carry him off. Tears flooded my eyes, and I looked around for the others—Riley, Amelia, and Pam—but they were nowhere to be found.

Patrick had disappeared as well. How could he have betrayed Eric like that? I wanted to weep for the loss of the Pythoness. She didn't deserve to meet her final death at his hands; not after such a long life. Was Patrick so greedy and ambitious that he'd kill to get what he wanted?

I turned to Felipe with my hands on my hips. "You agreed that if I went through with this that they would go free. Are you still holding to your word?"

"Of course, my dear. What would I be without my honor?" What did he know about honor? He had none, let alone any integrity or valor, and don't get me started on whether he had a heart or not.

"I want to see them. I want to know that they are okay and that they are free to leave … including Eric."

"Later, my dear. Right now, we must seal this union in front of everyone." Without even asking, he leaned forward and kissed me.

His lips were dry and rough, and it was like kissing sandpaper. I squirmed until he finally broke it off and triumphantly smiled down at me. Hesitant clapping filled the room, as I'm sure no one really knew what to do next.

Felipe turned toward his audience and addressed them once again. "My esteemed guests, thank you for being here. We are honored that you are witnesses to our blessed union." He let out a chuckle. "Please accept our apologies for the earlier interruption. Apparently, some vampires do not understand the meaning of manners and wish to cause unrest. As you can see, the matter was dealt with swiftly and with as little to do as possible. Now, if you will all follow us, we have a treat for everyone on the patio. After all, this is a special holiday as well."

I had no intention of going anywhere until I saw for myself that everyone was safe, but I was yanked along and had no choice but to be escorted out with Felipe holding my hand. There was a chair near the path I had seen from my room, and I walked over and sat my butt down.

All eyes were riveted on me, as if they were trying to decide whether they wanted to congratulate or drain me. They were certainly more frightened of Felipe than when they first arrived.

When Felipe announced that the fireworks were to begin, everyone turned their gaze upward as the sky began to fill with colorful bursts of light. Seizing my only opportunity, I slipped away and took a walk down the path. It was wide enough that there were two rows of light brown flagstones lining the way, and small decorative lanterns were situated low to the ground evenly spaced marking the way in the darkness. The farther down the path I got, the easier it was to breathe, and it surprised me at how tight my chest had been.

I needed to be alone and check in with myself after what had happened this evening. As I rounded the bend, a big pond loomed in front of me. The area was darker, and there was very little lighting, but it was enough for me to see my surroundings.

Standing at the edge of the pond, I took a deep breath and considered my next move. I was going to have to step carefully for the time being, keeping on my toes at all times. There was no way that I was going to be tethered to King Asshole for the rest of my life. My eyes closed as I thought of Eric. His freedom had been paramount in my mind. I would never stop loving him, no matter what happened in the future. I only hope I bought him enough time to heal and come back for me in greater force.

The bond I felt with Felipe was buzzing around in the back of my head, and it was full of pride and lust and urgency. It was vicious and upsetting, gnawing at my brain; a shadow trying to cloak the land in darkness.

"You should not be wandering out here alone Ms. Stackhouse, or do you prefer de Castro now?" I was startled out of my contemplation by an approaching figure. As dark as it was, the man was still recognizable. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's Stackhouse and always will be, and it's okay, Alfonso. I'm learning to expect it, being around vampires all the time." I moved to a nearby set of benches and sat down. So far, I hadn't seen anyone I could trust to talk to, so I was a little leery of him at first.

"Same here. At first I used to jump all the time, but now it doesn't even bother me. Are you okay?"

"I would be lying if I said yes. How am I supposed to be okay with all of this? I've been forced into an untenable situation and had to bond with a monster. I've let the one man in my life, which I truly love, go free. I don't think I can even look my friends in the face right now. But as long as they are unharmed and safely away from here, I don't care what happens to me."

It seemed strange for me to spill my guts. After all, he could have easily gone back and reported to Felipe what I'd just said. Frankly, considering how I was feeling at the moment, I could have cared less. It wasn't anything Felipe didn't know already.

Alfonso sighed. He leaned over to me and spoke in a hushed tone. "I shouldn't be saying this, but I can't stand what the king did … to you or to that other king. Unfortunately, I can't help you escape, or I could be killed, but you can count on me to watch your back."

For the first time this evening, I smiled. At least someone around here cared about me and was on my side. It was a start; maybe there were more on staff who felt like this. I tucked that little bit of information away for use at a later date.

"I can understand about loving someone enough to set them free. I was in love once, back in Buenos Aires, but circumstances were against us." He looked so sad recalling the memories.

"What was her name?"

The corner of Alfonso's mouth quirked into a smile. "His name was Javier."

My mouth formed an 'oh', and he didn't need to go into detail. I could imagine what problems they had. "I'm so sorry. Do you think you'll ever see him again?"

"No. He was killed about four years ago in a robbery." He placed his hand on top of mine.

That little gesture meant so much to me, and everything I'd been holding in burst forth like a tidal wave. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I'm sure I looked horrible, eyes all red and puffy, but I didn't care.

A whoosh of cool air stung my hands, and when I peeked out from between my fingers, a handkerchief was dangling in front of my face. Felipe was standing in front of me looking upset. Anger flooded the bond, and it was suffocating.

"Here, dry your eyes. You made me look like a fool, leaving the party without my knowledge. Right yourself immediately and get your ass back up there. I will not have you wandering off whenever you like. You are mine now, and you will act accordingly in your new position." Felipe threw the hankie at me and stood back with his arms at his side.

I dabbed my eyes and blew my nose before trying to hand it back to him. He just stared at me like I was crazy and turned to leave. I stood and adjusted my dress, looking around for Alfonso, but he had disappeared without a word. Maybe he saw Felipe coming and left so he wouldn't get into trouble. I'd hate to think that he would be punished for just talking to me.

I took a deep breath and followed Felipe back to the party. The fireworks were winding down, and frankly, all I wanted to do was go back to my bedroom. I stopped short and a sense of dread washed over me.

My bedroom. Would Felipe expect me to … I couldn't even think the words in my head. I hadn't even considered it when I made my decision. How the hell was I going to get out of that?

I continued along the path back to the party, and Felipe motioned for me to join him by his side. I stood there while he talked to a few vampires here and there, posturing about his plans for the future. Stifling a yawn, the corner of his eye narrowed slightly.

I agreed to this farce of a ceremony. I never said I'd be a cooperative slave. If he thought he could make me heel nicely, he had another thing coming. I could make it uncomfortable for him, just as long as I didn't push too hard for fear of retribution.

Right in the middle of his conversation, I interrupted. "Excuse me, but I am going inside now. This has been an overwhelming day, and as you can imagine, I'm rather tired."

Not waiting for Felipe to respond, I turned on my heels and walked back inside. At first, I went to the room Felipe had set up for me, and quickly got ready for bed, cleaning the makeup off my face and performing my nightly ritual. Then, as fast as I could, I hurried down the hall and up to the west wing. I had to find out for myself if everyone was in their room.

The door to Amelia and Riley's suite was open, and I wandered through it looking for some scrap of evidence that they had been there. It was completely empty, and it looked like no one had been in there for a long time. I then went across the hall to where Eric and I had been staying.

It looked the same as when I'd left it, except that, here too, it was completely empty. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the bed in my nightgown and robe. My fingers smoothed out a wrinkle in the comforter. Eric and I had shared this bed. I lay down and curled up, pulling the other pillow against me and buried my face into it, crying again.

_This was such a stupid plan. It's never going to work. Now I've lost Eric for good._

'_Cheer up. It's not hopeless. You know you have it in you to beat Felipe.'_

_How can you be so sure?_

'_Because I know you, duh. I know how strong you are, and don't let anyone fool you. What you did was brave and courageous. Not many people would sacrifice their freedom for their friends and loved ones.'_

_But…_

'_No buts, or I'll bust outta here and kick yours.'_

_I wiped my eyes with the corner of the pillowcase. You're right. I am strong, and no one can get me down except for myself._

'_That's my girl. Now, get some sleep because tomorrow, we're going to work on getting out of here.'_

**********

I woke up the next morning and stretched before opening my eyes. My surroundings were different than when I fell asleep. I was back in the new bedroom, and I rolled over on my side, not even wanting to think about how I got back here.

At least I avoided dealing with him any further last night; him and his lustful ways. In no way was sex a part of this deal. That's where I put my foot down, and he would damn well hear about it tonight. I would be faithful to Eric, even if I couldn't be with him.

The sun peeked in between the drapes, and a soft rapping at the door made me sit up. I pulled the spread up over me. "Yes?"

Chloe entered with a strange expression on her face, carrying some type of tray. "Mistress Sookie, I hope you had a wonderful evening last night. I brought you some breakfast."

She set the tray over my lap and lifted the silver dome to reveal a plate of food. "Thanks Chloe, but I'm not hungry at the moment. Is there any coffee?"

She looked upset that I had refused what she brought. It was sad the way they treated her, and it was obvious she had been glamoured enough that she didn't know which end of a fishing pole was up.

I scooted out of bed and walked over to open the curtains. "If you leave it here, I'll eat in a bit, okay?" She seemed to perk up, my words somehow encouraging, and I shook my head with pity in my eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you today, Mistress Sookie?"

"Yes, you can please stop calling me Mistress. I'm not anyone's Mistress. I'm just plain Sookie."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, that would be so disrespectful of me to just call you by your first name." She paused a moment, the gears grinding in her brain. "How about just 'Miss Sookie'?"

I sighed. "That would be fine, Chloe. Tell me, is Alfonso around today? I'd like to talk to him."

She hesitated.

"What is it? You can tell me."

She looked around, as if someone might be in earshot, and then leaned closer to me and whispered. "He's restricted. He's not allowed to speak to anyone right now. I don't know what happened, cause they don't tell me nothin'."

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone you told me. Do you know where he is?"

"He's supposed to be restricted to the servants' quarters as well. He's probably in his room."

"Thank you Chloe." She left me to my own devices, and the first thing I did was pour myself a cup of coffee. I needed my brain to wake up fully. As I reached for a mug from the tray, a plain white envelope flopped onto its side and lay there with my name scrawled over the front. Three guesses who the note was from. I finished pouring the coffee and grabbed the note, sitting down near the window to read it.

_Sookie,_

_Last night was embarrassing to me. I had expected more out of you and will not tolerate you acting out, disappearing without a trace or being obstinate. I am not Eric, nor will I pretend to be. You will act accordingly in your new position. You are mine now, and that is not going to change as long as I am alive. I am willing to let last night slide, as you are adjusting to your new role, but rest assured, I will not hold back for long._

_I have taken the liberty of locking the doors to the guest suites, as your friends have been removed from the house. There is no reason for you to be in there. Consequently, I have also asked Gwen to leave the blocking spells in place. I cannot have you popping in and out whenever you like. Perhaps when I can trust you more, we can discuss removing them. Your telepathy will also not work in most of the house, although I have designated areas in which you will be able to access that ability._

_As for Eric, by right I could have killed him on the spot. However, given your fondness of him, I have decided to take a different approach. This once, I will let you know of my decisions regarding business. He has been sent back with the others, but is on restriction. He is not to leave his territory for any reason, unless cleared personally with me first. He has been punished with twenty lashes from a silver chain, and been given a stiff penalty to cover the loss of my forces. Keep in mind that I could have been much harsher on him and still could be, if provoked._

_Be in my office at 8:00pm sharp. We have much to discuss._

_Felipe_

Oh, that did not sound good. Poor Eric! Beaten with a silver chain? I choked back the tears that threatened to burst forth. At least he was free, well, as free as Felipe would let him be. He will heal, and he will come back for me. I know it deep down. I just have to be ready for that day.

Now I really wanted to talk to Alfonso. I threw on some clothes and pulled my hair into a ponytail. There weren't many people milling around, except for those from EEE that were carting away remnants from last night, so I felt it was safe enough to wind my way to the servants' quarters.

At the kitchen entrance, I spied a couple of workers. Since there weren't very many humans on staff, Felipe must not have had much use for the kitchen. They jabbered back and forth about last night's party and how they were happy to watch the fireworks. Apparently, they were not privy to the fireworks that had gone on behind the scenes.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two young men headed out the back door for a cigarette break. I waited until the door shut behind them before making my way through the kitchen and up a set of creaky wooden stairs. I turned and entered a narrow hallway with several doors on each side. I had no idea which one was Alfonso's, and just as I passed one of the doors, it swung wide open and I came face-to-face with a young man, no more than twenty-one.

"Oh, um … hi. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Alfonso's room. Can you tell me which one it is?"

He glanced down the hall and back at me, probably wondering who I was. Dang, I wished my telepathy worked. All the doors in the hall were a nondescript green, and it was a wonder that anyone could remember which was theirs.

"Yes, Miss. It's the last one on the right. But he's on restriction—no visitors." He looked concerned for me.

"It's okay, um …."

"Tommy, Miss. I'm one of the chauffeurs."

"Tommy, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sookie."

He processed my name for a moment, and I knew the moment he made a connection; his eyes widened with fright. "Miss Sookie. I'm so sorry; I didn't realize it was you. I'm new here. Please don't tell anyone I didn't recognize you."

I put my hand on his arm to calm him. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone, as long as you don't tell anyone I came to talk to Alfonso. Deal?"

Tommy paused for a beat, nodded and then extended his hand for me to shake it. "Deal."

I watched him round the corner and heard the creak of the steps as he descended them before making my way down to the last room and knocking on the door.

Alfonso answered, and his face registered his shock to see me. He stuck his head out the door to see if anyone was around, and then ushered me into the room quickly. It was such a dreary room, his single window draped with worn and frayed curtains, the room sparse with a few pieces of plain furniture—a small bed with one dresser, one lamp, one small bookshelf, and a small desk and chair. It was almost worse than a prison.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know we could both get into trouble if you're caught in here?" There was no lock on the door, but he shoved a towel against the bottom of the door to muffle our voices as best he could.

I sat down in the chair with my hands in my lap. "I'm sorry you got put on restriction, Alfonso. Was it because you were talking to me last night?"

"Yes. Though I'm not sorry we talked. It's not so bad really. Restriction will be lifted at the end of the week. It'll allow me to catch up on my reading."

"Oh. What are you reading?"

"It's called _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu. I'm a big history buff, especially when it comes to the military or government." I glanced over at the bookshelf and sure enough, there were several history books on different battles and wars.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night. I know you said you couldn't help me get out of here, and I don't want you to put yourself in danger any further, but there has to be something I can do, or we can do."

"Be careful who you talk to and who you trust. Felipe has spies everywhere and gets reports daily with regard to the goings on here. He's also keeping an eye on you during the day. It may not be overtly, but trust me; he has people watching your every move. He has this master plan in place and will stop at nothing to achieve it. If I had known what he was planning when you first arrived, I would have warned you to leave immediately."

"Can I ask you why you work for a guy like this?" Call me curious, but I had to know.

"At one time, I thought de Castro was a good man—uh, vampire. He treated those who worked for him fairly, especially me. When I first came to Vegas, I was bitten by the gambling bug. I was in way over my head at The Riviera. As it happened, the king owns a large stake in that casino. We worked out a deal for me to pay him back, and I came to work for him here. It seemed like a win-win situation at the time."

"I can relate. Sometimes I do something and then think about the consequences later. I guess it's because I tend to think with my heart and not my head."

"That's not a bad thing, Sookie. You have such a big heart. Although, I don't think your heart is what the king is after."

"Well, Felipe can try all he wants, but he's not going to get anywhere, especially with me. I have no doubt his days are numbered."

The smile on his face began to fade. "But won't that mean your days are numbered too?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose so, unless Felipe is not killed after he's dethroned, but that would be for others to decide." I looked down at my wringing hands. "Everything about this situation rests in my hands … except for that—getting me out of here, getting back to Eric … all that is up to me. But those who will decide Felipe's fate will be deciding my own as well."

Alfonso's arms encircled my shoulders, and I leaned my head on his chest. "Some of us think you are very brave for what you did. Let me think on this some. When my restriction is lifted, we can talk again. Until then, you shouldn't come back here."

He reached over and grabbed a book from his shelf. "If anyone asks, you came to borrow a book that we had been discussing last night."

I tucked the book under my arm, while Alfonso peeked his head out the door and made sure the coast was clear before I rushed down the hall and down the steps. A few people were in the kitchen, packing up boxes marked 'Property of EEE.' I just smiled at them and moved along without so much as a word.

Instead of going back to my room, I decided to go back out to the pool area. It was a beautiful day, despite everything that had happened. It was also the perfect spot to sit and think.

Going with the assumption that everyone was still alive, Felipe owed me confirmation of that, a point I planned to bring up later tonight. Somehow I had to get word to Eric that I was okay, and that I was working on a plan to get out of here. That was going to prove difficult, especially if, as Alfonso said, my every move was being scrutinized.

I sat up straight in the chair, looked around, but didn't see anyone. That didn't mean they weren't there. When I was able to talk to Alfonso again, maybe he could find out who was spying on me. That way I would know who to avoid.

Settling back into the deck chair and with Eric a constant on my mind, I absentmindedly picked up the book that Alfonso gave me, and ran my fingers over the title. _The Blue Zone_. I was more inclined to read romance stories, but every now and then I liked a good mystery. At least this one looked interesting.

My fingers flipped to the first chapter, and before I knew it, I was almost half way through the book. The sun was hanging high in the sky, and the rays on my skin made me very warm. I started fighting to keep my eyes open, but it was no use.

An abrupt shaking made me open my eyes. A couple of patio lights were on, and only a thin line of light gracing the horizon remained. Felipe's face loomed in front of me, and it wasn't happy.

"Wake up. You were to be in my office at eight o'clock. It is now eight twenty. Can you not be prompt for anything or do I have to educate you on punctuality? Now, it is time we had our discussion."

******************

**ERIC**

My eyes popped open suddenly and nothing felt right. I rolled over onto my side, and even though it was dark, I could tell we were in some warehouse. Soft footsteps approached me from behind, but I was too lost to care who it was.

A hand reached out and smoothed my hair, as if that would help. "Eric, are you okay?"

Amelia's voice resonated in the dark expanse of the room, but did nothing to make me move again. It took several minutes for me to finally speak. "Yes, as well as one could expect. Where are we?"

"As far as I can tell, we're in some kind of abandoned warehouse in Shreveport. I'm not quite sure how we got here, but I have a feeling that Gwen had a hand in getting us here."

I sat up with some difficulty, as if every muscle and bone in my body were weighted down. Amelia kept her distance as well as her face somewhat hidden to me. "Where are the others? Did you see Sookie before we were brought here?"

"It got dark a little bit ago, so Pam and Riley went to get her car. I don't think any of us got to see Sookie." Her voice was aggrieved, the sound of hiccupping sobs coming from her direction.

"We will get her back, of that you can be sure. Felipe has not heard the last from me, and with every ounce of strength in me, I will make sure he pays for what he did."

I gently put my hand on her cheek to turn her face toward me, but she was stubborn and tried to turn away. Even weakened, she was no match for me, and I got a good look at the burn on her face.

"Do not let anyone tell you that you are weak. You fought with strength and dignity. You defended yourself and your friends against those who would seek to harm us."

Tears flowed down her cheeks, and I used my thumb to brush them off. Amelia had certainly earned favor with me. "Is it really that bad? Riley said it wasn't, but I don't know. It feels so awful, and I can't bring myself to look."

"In my time, scars earned in battle were a sign of bravery."

"I don't feel so brave. I feel like I let my best friend down." She sat down next to me, and her fingertips lightly brushed the discolored skin.

"Do you know anyone in your circles that can help you? If this was done by a curse, perhaps there is a way to remove it."

Amelia did not have time to answer me, as the bay door lifted up, and Pam and Riley stood there waiting for us. It was humiliating to me to feel weak or vulnerable, and I had every intention of getting up on my own; however, when I tried to rise, I stumbled backwards. Pam was there instantly to steady me, and, thankfully, she did not say anything. I did not need her sarcasm this evening.

Without even telling her where to take us, Pam drove us straight to my house. It seemed so strange going back there without Sookie, and I pushed it all aside to concentrate on the moment.

We arrived without incident, and filed into the living room. "I suggest we stay here for this evening. We need to recuperate our strength and then plan what to do next. Riley, you and Amelia can use the same room you slept in when you were here before. Pam, your room is still available. I will be in my office if you need me."

I slowly made my way up the stairs, half floating and half walking until I reached the office door. I looked down the hall at our bedroom, but could not bring myself to go in there just yet. Sitting down in my chair, I vowed that I would not become one of those vampires who were as cold as stone, heartless, uncaring, and unfeeling.

No, I was not going to turn into an emotional basket case either, but I would not ignore the fact that the one person I chose to spend the rest of my undying life with was ripped from me, literally. Disregarding the emotions she brought out in me or the love I felt for her would have done a disservice to our relationship. In fact, I was counting on the love we shared to make us stronger through this trying time. The weakness I felt would dissipate in time. It was not weakness of the mind that consumed me, but the pain my body felt was more than anyone—vampire or human—could endure and not be affected by. So many thoughts ran through my head, most of them about Sookie. It was an effort to organize them and move forward.

A knock at the door interrupted me, and I could sense Pam on the other side. Sense … it was good to finally be able to sense anything now. As useful as they were to me at times, I hated witches and their magic. Although after seeing Amelia, I may be slowly changing my opinion. "Enter."

Pam nodded her head and took a seat on the couch, with Riley following behind. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I wanted to thank you for the kind words you said to Amelia earlier. She told me how nice you were to her." Riley looked to be very proud of his wife, as well he should.

"I admire her underlying tenacity and fierceness when it comes to her family and friends. She showed strength and courage, which was not to be taken lightly. They are the same qualities I admire in Sookie. She has a habit of protecting those she loves with the ferocity of a mother tigress, although it can get her into trouble at times."

What I wanted to say was that, as much as I admired those qualities in her, I wished she could have let me handle this particular situation instead of making a snap decision that could affect us both for the rest of our lives. Now, not only did I have to figure out how to take down Felipe, but try to remove their bond without killing her.

"Is what Patrick Kendall said true? Did he really kill the Pythoness, Master?" Pam's mind was restless, which was typical for her after a fight. She was still on somewhat of an adrenaline high.

"That was his inference, and I would not put it past him. The Ancient One knew of his ambitious streak, but he also knew how to shield his thoughts from her. It was a bad move on his part, but I suppose logic played no part in his decision. I believe humans call it blind ambition."

Riley nodded his head in confirmation.

"Does that mean Sookie will take her place?" Pam asked a very good question. Sookie and I were to discuss the matter when we returned from Vegas.

"I cannot answer that. The Pythoness wanted to groom her to take over one day, but she was not ready yet. Sookie had not made a decision one way or another, but at the moment, the question is irrelevant if we cannot tear her away from Felipe."

"And how do we do that? I want Felipe's head on a platter, right next to Gwen's." Riley clenched his fingers down into his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Gwen will not go unpunished, I assure you. Anyone who aided Felipe in his plans will go down in flames with him. What we need now is to regroup and focus our attentions on the fallout. We have to plan our next moves carefully, and trust no one. I am sure Felipe is having us watched to find out if we are planning any retaliation. The less we tip our hand, the better.

"Now, if you do not mind, I need to do a few things before retiring. I will see both of you tomorrow evening."

Riley left the office, but Pam lingered behind. "Yes?"

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Master?" Interesting ... Pam was not usually one for sentiment.

"If you feel the need to do something, you can check on the bar. I'm sure there is some riffraff there who could use your … mothering." I gave her a knowing smile, and she returned the gesture before leaving. I didn't have to tell her to be careful. It was implied.

I sent out a couple of text messages from my phone before walking down the hall to the bedroom. When the door swung open, the scent hit me immediately. Everything in here smelled and reminded me of her, and I welcomed it. It would be a constant reminder that she was mine and always would be.

I undressed and slipped between the sheets, scooting over toward the middle of the bed. As I lay there, the quiet of the night permeated my consciousness, and my thoughts frittered away one by one, until the only ones left were of Sookie.

My eyes closed, and only when I was finally in a calm state, did I push past the weariness that surrounded my body and noticed something peculiar. It was very faint, but there was a little speck of something there. The last time I felt anything like that was when ….

I bolted upright and stared at the wall ahead of me, blinking a few times in disbelief. Could it be? I tried searching inwardly again for the sensation. Buried, deep down, I found it, and a smile spread across my face. _Fuck, it's my bond with Sookie_.

So Felipe did not sever it completely, after all. This was an interesting turn of events, definitely something I could use to my advantage. I lay my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes again, fixed only on that one spot. For the rest of the night, I tried my best to send love and contentment through that fragment in the hopes that it would reach her.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I've been working on a collaborative project for someone's dissertation. I'm kind of glad I waited because this needed tweaked a few times, and I hate putting out sub-par chapters. Thanks to NYC for getting me to be more expressive where it needed. So without further ado...**

**

* * *

****SOOKIE**

I looked Felipe square in the eyes. "There's nothing to discuss." I picked up the book that had fallen into my lap earlier when I fell asleep, and flipped through the pages, looking for where I'd left off.

Two seconds later, the pages of said book were floating through the air like bits of confetti. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows. "That wasn't my book."

Where was that hindsight I had been talking to Alfonso about earlier, because it was definitely not the way I should have approached Felipe. However, I was in no mood to deal with this tonight, or any night.

"Do not think that because Eric let you get away with being petulant, that I will do the same. You are mine now, and you will be obedient to my will." His fingers ghosted across my cheek and I attempted to turn my head away in disgust. His hand quickly grasped my lower jaw and squeezed until I muffled a noise of pain.

"I have no qualms with regard to punishing you." He let my jaw go and I tried to rub the soreness away. "However, I would hate to mar that beautiful skin of yours, at least, not until I've had a chance to enjoy it thoroughly."

Before I could respond, he jerked me up by my arm into a standing position, and lowered his face to within inches of mine. A tingling sensation brushed along my scalp and pushed its way into my head.

I derided his feeble attempt and a tiny laugh erupted from my throat. "Now, are you trying to glamour me, or make me heel? Because neither of those will work on me."

Part of me knew I shouldn't have said anything, but it was too late. His glare grew more menacing and I stopped laughing when the tingling intensified into more of a burning sensation. Anger and hatred flooded the bond and it was so crushing, I was sure my head was going to explode.

"I do not have to use glamour. The bond will do just fine. I suppose your former lover never told you that when a vampire chooses to tap into his emotions, it can be an extremely intense experience. So much so, that it has the ability to incapacitate mere humans. Their brains cannot process that much raw emotion at once." His gaze shifted, the energy lessening and he backed away from me slightly. "No wonder Eric cowed to me so easily. He obviously held back because of his feelings for you."

I hitched a ride onto some of that anger and hurled it back at Felipe. "Eric is not weak. He's more of a man, and vampire, for that matter, than you could ever hope to be."

Assuming repercussions from my outburst, I braced myself for his next move. Instead, he guffawed. "We shall see … we shall see."

He pulled me toward a couple of chairs and sat me down. His manhandling of me was getting on my nerves.

"Now, back to the reason we are here. You did not come to my office as the note stipulated, so we may discuss the events of last night, as well as future events."

_Seriously_? I stood my ground once more. "I told you there was nothing to discuss. The only reason I went through with this whole charade, was so Eric and my friends wouldn't be hurt. By the way, you still haven't given me confirmation that they are okay.

"This sham of a marriage is just that, a sham. If you want me to play dress up and act the part in public, then fine. Beyond that, do not expect me to act all loving and happy. Oh, and never will you get anywhere near me or my bedroom, so don't even think about that. In fact, the idea of having sex with you is so utterly repugnant, it makes me want to throw up. I'll sleep with one eye open and a stake in my hand, if I have to."

Yes indeed. Sookie Stackhouse had stood her ground and let it be known that sex was definitely out of the question.

I waited for my words to sink into his miniscule brain, and for what he would do next. With Felipe, it was hard to tell how he was going to react to a situation. I expected him to counter my diatribe or at the very least slap me, but he pulled out his cell phone instead.

"Charles … come to the back patio … now." He snapped the phone shut and shoved it into his pocket.

Not two minutes later, a burly vampire came trudging out to join us. "Charles, please take Sookie up to her room and lock the doors. She is not to leave the room, nor is she to have any food or contact for the next two days."

My eyes widened. "You can't do that."

Charles waited for me to start walking toward the house, but I stayed where I was.

"Yes, I can. I am a fair man, but I have limits to my patience, even for you, my dear. Perhaps a small punishment will help you to see that acting snappish to me will not accomplish anything. When your punishment is lifted, we will talk again."

With that, Charles escorted me back to my room. I flopped down on the sofa and forced myself not to cry. I knew I was being childish with him, but I couldn't help it. He brought out the worst in me. The click of the lock told me that Charles had locked the door to the hallway. I quietly padded through the sitting room to the door that separated Felipe's room to mine, and tried the doorknob.

_Shoot, locked as well. Open mouth, insert foot._

At least I was safe from that egomaniac for a couple of days. Or, at least, I hoped I was. My stomach growled at me, begging me to feed it, but I was now on restriction without food for two days.

_Huh, well this is no good._

'_Sorry, I was busy doing something else. Did you do something you weren't supposed to?'_

_I admonished my conscience. Yeah, thanks for being there for me. I really could have used your help earlier._

'_I said I was sorry. Hey, do you still have those bars you packed for the trip?'_

At least my inner voice had been good for something this evening. I ran to my travel case, and sure enough, there were four protein bars left. I had eaten one on the plane, and one during the first evening we were here. Eric had suggested I pack some kind of snack, since it would be a long time between meals once we arrived.

I made sure to take small bites … savoring each morsel. I also drank a glass of water to make me feel fuller. At least that would take the edge off of my hunger for now. As I ate, I sat by the window, staring out at the vast 'backyard' and wondering what Eric was doing at this moment.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on him, feeling his arms around me, his cool lips against my neck. If I concentrated hard enough, it was as if he were standing right in front of me, and I could just reach out and touch him. I loved him so much, and wanted him to be here with me now. My bond with Felipe left me feeling incomplete. It would never fill me like my bond with Eric had.

As I began to relax and let go of the anger that Felipe drowned me in earlier, a funny feeling surfaced in the pit of that black hole. It was an odd tiny sensation, yet familiar in so many ways. After a few moments, I bolted upright in the chair and my eyes flew open.

_Eric_.

* * *

**FELIPE**

I sat in my office, reveling in my victory from last night. Things did not go quite according to plan, but a lot was accomplished, nonetheless.

Whitehorse's territories were now mine. That was probably the easiest takeover I'd ever orchestrated. I was glad it came and went without much ado from those who were faithful to Edward. My hold on him will need to be solidified, especially after his little show of strength by siding with Eric. Edward must be made an example of: I will not tolerate disloyalty.

Speaking of disloyalty and Eric, I could have, and should have, staked him on the spot. It was my right to do so—him and his crew of miscreants. Sookie's pleas for them to go free was the first and only time I would bend to the wishes of another. No matter, they mean little to me now that I have what I want.

Once the dust settles, I will make my next move and go after California. That state is ripe for the picking, and I am the vampire who can pluck that golden fruit from the tree. My scouts have been sent into the more developed areas to blend in, and I am already receiving reports from them.

As I finished typing up my notes, there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Both Sandy and Victor bowed their heads as they entered, and each took a position on the other side of my desk.

"Ms. Sechrest, please advise the staff that no food is to be brought to Sookie's room until Monday night. She is being punished. I would like for you to set up a meeting between myself and Oliver Gable. He is a major stockholder in not only two of the casinos in town, but a few in Atlantic City and one in Biloxi, Mississippi. His information is in the computer. Also, I need you to arrange a meeting for me at the end of next week with William Blackstone. He is a member of the Council."

She stood there writing everything on her notepad and looked up at me expectantly when she was finished. "Once you have finished all that, I will need you to go to Shreveport tomorrow evening. I have emailed you the details of your trip, and your purpose for going there. I am hoping that you will be able to complete your task within the upcoming week, and be back here before next weekend. You are dismissed."

Once she left the room, I turned my attentions to Victor. "Sit."

"So, you are having Ms. Sechrest pay a visit to Eric?" He took a seat across from my desk and looked very smug and satisfied.

"Yes. She is to investigate Eric's finances so that I can determine the exact amount of his restitution to me. I want him weakened, but not crippled so much that he cannot produce revenue for me."

"But you do not plan on doing anything else? Since when do you let a human dictate how you punish your subjects?"

I sat up and glared at him. "..Orders. I am the king, and I say what is law. I only said I would not hurt him. I never said that someone else would not hurt him."

Victor smiled, his fangs half descending, and bowed his head. "I see. My apologies, your majesty, for doubting your cunning mind. If I may, won't your bonded be upset if she was to find out about Eric succumbing to some unfortunate happenstance?"

"Perhaps, but that is no longer a concern of hers. She will learn her place, even if I must show it to her forcefully. She _will_ be compliant to my wishes." I sat back and relaxed into my chair.

"I do not wish to speak of my bonded any further this evening. Now, as Ms. Sechrest departs for Shreveport, so I will depart for Utah. Whitehorse has an estate in Phoenix as well as Park City. I have already been to his place in Arizona, but I would like to look around his dwelling in Park City. I hear it is an interesting and lively city, and want to determine where I will set up my new office."

"How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes, but no more than a few days. I will be back on Friday evening at the latest. While I am gone, I want you to keep an eye on things and let me know if there are any incidents."

I did not add, in regards to Sookie, but he knew to keep an eye on her for me. She was lucky all I did was put her on restriction for two days. I could have done a whole lot worse.

"Of course, sir. If you don't need me for the rest of the evening, there are a couple of errands I need to run before the sun comes up."

I waved my hand dismissively toward the door. "Yes, yes. Go do your errands. I have no more need of you this evening, my friend."

Victor stood and bowed his head to me before leaving. There were a few more issues I needed to take care of in the office before retiring for the evening, but I was not going to retire before I paid Sookie a visit.

I understood she was in a fragile state at the moment, and I could have been more patient with her, but I have my limits. Perhaps I should consider a change of tone when speaking with her this evening.

*******************

I pulled the key from my pocket and entered Sookie's room through the connecting door. When I entered the bedroom, she was sitting by the window, staring out into the darkness. She was already dressed for bed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt, and her long blonde hair fell in gentle curls around her shoulders. She was completely lost in thought and did not hear me approach.

Her expression puzzled me, and I stood behind her and ran my fingers through the golden strands. Her hand came up and pulled her hair to one side, away from my grasp. "Tell me … what do you see when you look out there?"

At first she didn't answer, and I was not looking to argue with her any more this evening. Before I could ask her again, she finally answered without looking at me.

"Freedom."

"From what?" I knew the answer before she even said it.

"From you and from this place. I want my life back and I want Eric back." She turned around and looked me in the eyes, determination written on her face. "Do you know why you'll never win with me? It's because you don't have a compassionate or caring bone in your undead body."

Sookie picked up my hand and placed it over her heart. "Feel that? It's a beating heart full of warmth, compassion for others, and love—love for my family, my friends, and most of all, love for Eric. I could never feel that for you, ever. So, you see, you will never win with me."

I pulled my hand away quickly, as if the heat radiating from her skin blistered my hand, and took a few steps back. "You will adapt. You will learn to love me, as I do you."

"What you feel for me isn't love. It's only desire; a need to possess something, like property or a casino. Eric never treated me like that. He knew how much my independence meant to me, and how much I needed to feel like my own person, and not a kept woman."

"Is that how you feel, a kept woman?" I could give her everything she needed or desired. I only asked for her obedience and love in return. What more did she want?

"No. I feel like a hostage. Apparently, I'm under constant watch, I can't come and go as I would like, and I can't even use my abilities because of the spells in place around here. Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired and would like to get some sleep. I don't exactly keep vampire hours you know."

I stepped back and turned around, walking back toward the door. "I will be gone from tomorrow until the end of the week. Victor is to oversee your restriction and will let you know when it is over." Before I walked out of the room, my head turned to the side so she could hear my words. "I am not a bad man. I just know what I want, and what I want is you. Give this place time. You will learn to like it … and me."

After I closed her bedroom door, I went back to my own room and proceeded to get ready for my daytime rest. It was almost humiliating, having to humble myself to her like that, but in her agitated state, another argument was not going to help either of us. Treating her with delicate hands was not my way, so maybe this time apart will allow her to become acclimated to her surroundings before I returned. However, when I do return, ready or not, she will be my mate in every way that counts.

* * *

**SOOKIE**

Felipe was off his rocker if he thought I could get used to this place or him. I sat in front of the window, still concentrating on that fragment of bond that connected Eric and me, wondering if he felt it too. My hands had been folded in my lap the entire time we had been talking, hiding a small gold pendant from his view.

So he was leaving tomorrow evening, huh? Then there was no time like the present. I turned the pendant upside down and twisted at the black onyx on the bottom until it gave, and removed it. I then pulled out the tweezers from the pocket of my shorts, and opened the tiny latch that was hidden inside.

Eric had told me about this before we left for Vegas, in case of an emergency. Well, this couldn't have been any more of an emergency if it waved a white flag in front of my face. The bottom opened and the red crystal heart tumbled into my hand. Turning it upside down, I pulled out the safety pin that had also been in my pocket and pricked the bottom of the crystal.

I wasn't sure what it would do to me, but my conscience gave me the thumbs up. _Bottom's up_.

The sweet red drops hit my tongue, and I'd never been so happy to ingest someone's blood in all my life. I sat back and waited, but nothing happened. Maybe it needed time to filter through.

As I waited, I had been fighting sleep ever since my discovery of that faint connection between Eric and me, but my yawning was getting out of hand. I slipped into bed and curled up around the pillow next to me, thinking of Eric as I drifted off to sleep.

_I was standing by a huge lake, skipping rocks onto the water, watching the ripples the stones made as they skidded across the water's surface. Here and there, schools of small fish broke the lake's calm._

_Glancing up toward the sun, I shielded my eyes from its brilliant rays that created sunbursts in front of my vision. My gaze shifted down at the vast meadow, blooming with fragrant wildflower, and a figure suddenly appeared on the horizon. I blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't the sun spots creating an illusion, but whatever or whoever it was, had more mass to it than just a dot of light. The figure slowly walked toward me, and I stayed and waited for them._

_Sure enough, as the person got closer, their features became clearer. It was a very tall man with sun-kissed yellow hair and a well-defined physique. My instincts told me to run as fast as I could towards him, but I didn't know why. There was something different about this stranger, and I stood in place and watched as he walked past me, barely acknowledging that I was there._

_I tried calling out to him, but strangely, no sound would come out. I tried running after him, but was halted abruptly and fell forward onto my hands and knees. I now saw a metal cuff attached to a long chain locked around my ankle. The chain seemed to stretch beyond my line of sight and I had no idea where it ended. When I fell to the ground, the sharp edges of the metal dug into my skin and caused me to bleed, yet there was no pain._

_A shadow covered me in darkness, and my eyes slowly traveled up the body of this Adonis that towered over me. "You're bleeding. Let me help you with that."_

_The man bent down and in one quick jerk, broke the metal band. I tried to offer thanks, but again, no sound would come out of my mouth. The only thing I could do was offer him a grateful smile._

_He lifted me into his arms and carried me back toward the lake. When we reached the water's edge, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He dipped it into the cool water and applied it to my wound to stop the bleeding._

"_I know you can't speak, but your smile is enough thanks for me." I looked into his deep blue eyes, hoping for some semblance of recognition, but there was none. So why did I feel compelled to trust him?_

_The water seemed to have sealed the wound and he rung out the linen cloth and dipped it into the water again, wiping all remnants of blood away. "I'm sorry if there are any scars after it heals. I tried."_

_I placed my hand on his arm, and again smiled up at him. "I know, but I feel responsible. If I had stopped, you wouldn't have come after me and gotten hurt. Is there somewhere I can take you?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders, because there was nowhere I could think of. Each direction of the compass pointed to somewhere I was not familiar with. This spot, this lake was the only place I wanted to be at the moment, and, as long as this stranger was here, I knew I was safe._

_But exactly who this tall Adonis was, I had no idea. I raised my hand and placed it flat against his chest. My eyes pleaded with him to tell me his name, and as if he understood what I was asking, he smiled at me._

"_I'm Eric, Eric Northman. And you are?" For the briefest moment, the name lit a small fire in me, almost like I should know who that was._

_My smile faded when I realized I couldn't answer and tell him my name, but I had to let him know who I was. Looking around, I saw a small branch lying a few feet from a huge bent and gnarled tree. That hadn't been there before, or at least not that I had noticed._

_I pointed and he ran to get the branch and bring it back to me. Such a thoughtful person, I should thank him. He handed me the stick and I smoothed out a small patch of dirt next to me, etching my name._

_He looked down and then up at me, puzzled. "Sookie? Your name is Sookie?"_

_My fingers brushed away my name and I wrote a few more words, looking up at him for a response. "Why am I here? Good question. I was searching for something … or someone."_

_I wrote again. "What or who? This may sound strange, but I think I'm looking for you."_

"_Why? I'm not sure why. It's just something I feel deep inside."_

_We spent the next few minutes chatting, well, me writing and him answering mostly. The sunlight of the afternoon slowly began to fade and I glanced up at the sky, thinking that we had talked so long that night was falling._

_Dark clouds were quickly rolling in and casting eerie shadows around us. Some of the clouds looked downright ominous, and gentle drops of rain fell on us, but we didn't really care._

_It wasn't until a harder rain swept in that we found ourselves getting soaked. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."_

_I shook my head. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay and keep me safe from the rain. I tried writing something again in the dirt, but the rain only smeared the letters making them indistinguishable._

_Eric stood and started backing away. "I really am sorry, but I have to leave. You cannot come with me."_

_My head shook emphatically, but he turned and walked away. I got up and started running after him, wishing he would come back, but his stride was too vast and it was hard for me to catch up._

_A dirt road came into view, and I could barely see the back of him through the hard, driving rain. As he disappeared beyond the horizon, I tried to take another step, but my leg was tugged backwards. When I looked down the metal cuff was back in place, tethering me to who knows what, and I fell to my knees in anguish._

_Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I took a deep ragged breath and opened my mouth. The scream that erupted from my throat was almost deafening to my ears, and the sound of my voice was the last thing I heard before fainting._

* * *

**ERIC**

Rarely have I been woken out of my daytime rest, but when I opened my eyes, I knew it was still morning. I had spent most of last night lying in bed, thinking of and planning a way to get Sookie away from Felipe and bring him down.

My list of allies had grown thin. Patrick had betrayed all of us, Victor couldn't be trusted, the Pythoness was gone, and Whitehorse was under constant supervision.

Pam was always ready for a fight, and Riley and Amelia could be useful, although Amelia had been through so much already, and I wasn't sure she would be up for another round. Riley's words came to mind, as he had reminded me long ago that this was not his fight, but he would be there for Sookie, if needed.

There were those loyal to me, who would fight by my side, but now was the time to engage Stan Davis and Russell Edgington, to get them involved. Sooner or later Felipe would be coming after them. I also wanted especially to include Rosa Hierra in that list. She was the Queen of California and most likely Felipe's next target.

Getting back to what really woke me out of my slumber, I recalled faint echoes of a dream, which for me was odd. Vampires did not necessarily dream. Sometimes upon waking, there were traces of voices or images, which evoked the sensation of a dream, but, in reality, were more like fragments of the past intruding into our subconscious.

This, however, was different. Images of rain, hard and driving, as well the scream of a woman came to mind. I had no idea where that came from, but it was painful to recall. At the moment, I had no desire to add to my discomfort, and I turned over and closed my eyes again.

The next time I woke, it was already dark outside. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I decided that now was as good a time as any to make those calls.

As I approached my office, the door lay open and Pam was sitting on the couch with Riley, discussing the incident in Vegas. "I'm just not sure what to do for her. I could contact Grace back home and see if she knows anything that will help."

"That seems like the logical solution. She shouldn't dwell on it so much. It's really not that bad."

"I assume you two are discussing Amelia's injury," I interrupted, sitting down in my chair and waiting for someone to respond.

"Yeah. She's so devastated by everything that happened—Sookie doing what she did, Gwen getting the best of her—she feels it's all her fault, like this is what she deserves." Riley hung his head in frustration.

"No one deserves this. Should I have another talk with her?"

"No, she wants to be alone right now. I know she's hurting more inside than out, and all I can do is be there for her. Maybe when all this is over, I'll take her back to Ireland for a break and we can talk to Grace."

"Is she the witch who helped Sookie?"

He looked a little disgruntled that I would address the woman in such a manner. "Yes, my _aunt_ is the witch who helped Sookie," he corrected. "She's powerful and well known in the community. In fact, when all this is over, maybe you and Sookie should come back with us. I'm sure Sookie would like to talk with Grace again."

It wasn't a bad idea, but that discussion was for another day. "Yes, well, in the meantime, I do need to make some private phone calls."

Riley and Pam filtered out of my office, and, just as the door shut, my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and recognized the number.

I barked into the phone. "What do you want?"

"Well, this is unexpected. How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Trust you? Interesting choice of words … but I am listening."

******************

**SOOKIE**

I woke in a cold sweat, my shirt drenched and my legs tangled up in the bed sheets. Breathless and panting, I sat up and looked around the room for Eric, forgetting for a moment where I was. The sun poked through the curtains and I lay my head back down, cursing inwardly at the dream, or nightmare actually, that I had.

Gran had once told me that dreams were a way for folks to work things out in their mind when they were calmer, but I could never imagine Eric walking away from me like that. If anyone walked away, the blame could be placed squarely onto me.

Between the searing pain of a headache and my stomach grumbling something about being hungry, I had no desire to get out of bed. Before I pulled the covers back over my head, a familiar scent drifted past my nose and my mouth began to water.

I sat up again and looked over at the table by the window. There was a tray of food sitting there, all nice and hot, waiting for me to devour it. _Hmm, I thought I was on restriction. Who would have brought me food?_

I doubted if Chloe would have taken the initiative to defy her king, and Alfonso was probably still in his room. Whoever it was, I needed to thank them.

The first thing I did was pour myself a cup of coffee. There was also a small carafe of orange juice and a couple of aspirin on a napkin.

_Bless you, whoever you are_.

The plate was still warm and was piled with scrambled eggs, orange slices, and bacon. Another plate had a short stack of pancakes with syrup next to it.

Popping the aspirin in my mouth, I sat down and devoured as much as I could of my meal. Those protein bars were okay, but there was nothing like strong coffee and a good breakfast in the morning to get you moving.

When my plate was almost empty, and after an unladylike burp, my next task was to take a shower and wash the filth of last night off of me. I hoped that Felipe would heed my words and do the right thing, but, somehow, I doubted it. I was nothing but a possession to him. I was a trophy to be put on a shelf and be admired for what I was to him—a new play toy. How did he expect anyone to take me seriously?

The hot water spilled over my naked form and my mind retreated inwardly, trying to recapture that spark of bond that had remained between Eric and me. It shouldn't have surprised me that I still felt something. Even after Eric and I bonded, I still felt bits of emotions coming from Bill. However, since so much time had passed from our last exchange, I didn't feel much of him anymore. I didn't want that to happen to Eric and me.

I guess in some respect, not having the bond between us was a good thing. I had always been frustrated as to how the thing really worked, and whether I could trust my feelings, or his for that matter, not knowing how it was supposed to work.

Now that the bond was gone, or almost gone, I had to wonder if I really wanted it back. When all this was over, that was something I would have to sit down and discuss with Eric. It did make me realize one thing—I love Eric and always will, and they were my real feelings.

When I dried myself off and came back into the bedroom, the empty tray was gone, as well as the coffee. I must have been so deep in thought I never heard anyone open the door. I again said a silent thank you to whoever brought me the food.

I dressed very casual this morning, in a pair of crisp denim shorts and a white babydoll top with blue flowers. Since I couldn't go anywhere, there was no sense in me putting on anything nicer.

As refreshed as I felt, I was still tired from the whole affair. So instead of spending my energies on trying to escape from this room, I decided to enjoy myself and do a little reading. I pulled my Jackie Collins novel that I had brought with me for the plane ride and flipped to where I had left off.

It took me a while to reach the end of the book, and, by that time, it was already well past noon. Deciding that no one was going to bring me lunch, I pulled out the remaining two protein bars and ate them. That, plus a glass of water, seemed to quell my hunger.

One thing I hated was being bored. I always wanted to be doing something, even if it was simply lying outside and getting a tan in the summer. Being stuck inside on such a nice day made me wish for the peace and tranquility of back home. Maybe once I was out of here, I'd go spend some time in Bon Temps with Amelia and Riley.

It hadn't escaped me that Amelia had been hurt during the gala, and I needed to make sure she was okay. It sickened me that my friends were subjected to all of this, but, even more, when I thought of their injuries. Felipe was going to pay for his mistakes, and I hoped I would have an active role in making it happen.

Speaking of Felipe, he was supposed to go out of town tonight; I wondered what time he was going to leave, and what time my restriction would be over. Who did he leave in charge that would free me from my prison? _Oh right, Victor_.

I snorted. Victor would probably let me starve to death just to be rid of me. As much as Felipe was my albatross, I was Victor's. What if he decided that I was going to stay here until Felipe came back? No way would I let that happen. I'd break the window and tie my sheets together to make a ladder if that was the case.

My conscience reared its head at that moment and agreed with my plan. In fact, she also suggested I just go ahead and do it now and get it over with. I quieted her down and told her that we had to wait until Felipe was gone, that if no one came to unlock the door, I would be out of here at dusk.

Mostly, I meandered around the sitting room and bedroom for the rest of the afternoon, taking in all the décor. I hadn't really looked at the room since I was stuck in here. It was opulent, to say the least, but nothing of my taste or style came close to this. I was an unrefined girl, from a backwater town in the south, who enjoyed a simple life. It was nice to be pampered once in a while, but I didn't need the flash and fanfare to make me happy.

As I watched the sun fade into the distance from my bedroom window, a voice from behind startled me.

"Sookie, we need to talk."

I jumped out of the chair and turned, only to stand face-to-face with Victor, of all people.

"Get out of here. I have nothing to say to you." I put my hands on my hips, mostly to keep from running over and gouging out his eyes.

"You must listen to me. Felipe has already left on his trip, and we don't have much time. We need to get out of here … now."

My head shook in disbelief as the words coming out of his mouth tried to register with my brain. Did he just say 'we need to get out of here'?

"This is a trick. You're up to something, like a test. The minute I step out of this door or off this estate, you're going to tell Felipe."

"No, I'm not. Look, I've already talked to Eric, and although he doesn't trust me, once he sees you, hopefully, that will change. Read my thoughts if you don't think I'm sincere."

"Hah. You're only saying that because you know I can't. Felipe had some kind of spells put around here so it blocks my telepathy. I can't even teleport out of here."

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. I had to go along with Felipe or he would know that I was betraying him. I have known him for a long time, and something about him has changed recently. Centuries ago, he was never this ambitious or power-hungry.

"I don't know who this Felipe is now, and I agree that he has become too greedy for his own good and needs to be stopped. I apologize for putting you through everything at the gala, but there was no option for me to stop it. The best I could do was to go along with it and try to get you out of it afterwards. Now, we need to get you packed and out of here before anyone finds us. I have a private jet standing by to take us to Shreveport. Besides, if you really didn't trust me, you could always disappear once we were clear of this place."

I had no idea if he was telling the truth, but my inner voice told me to go for it. Who cares if he was a deceitful, lying bastard? He was right on one point. If it meant I could get out of here, I could just get away from him when I was clear of these spells.

My heart started beating faster and the adrenaline flowing through me started to ramp up. You would have thought I just took a bunch of pep pills or some kind of speed drug. Grabbing one of the suitcases I came with, I started throwing everything I could think of into it. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed as much of my toiletries as I could, and then my clothes. It wasn't like I had much to begin with.

"Leave the dresses and stuff. Those can be replaced. Just take what you need and let's go." Victor tapped his foot with impatience.

He didn't need to be so snippy with me; I was doing the best I could. My mind raced a million miles a minute, thinking of all the things that could go wrong if I tried to escape, and all the things that could go right if we weren't caught. I finished throwing everything I thought of into the bag and zipped it shut. Victor picked it up and took me by the arm, leading me to the door.

"We have to be careful." He paused to sense if anyone was coming, and nodded that the coast was clear.

I stumbled over my own feet as he dragged me by the arm down the hallway, forgetting that he was much, much faster than me. By the time we reached the stairs, I was practically on my knees being dragged.

The racing bu-booms of my heartbeat rose within me until they thundered in my head. I wanted to clamp my hands over my ears to stop the noise, but I had to keep on going. Victor looked down at me, my arm dangling in the air, but instead of being angry, he shifted my bag into his other hand and dropped my arm.

I shook it out to try and get rid of the numbness of being pulled when he turned and crouched down with his back to me. "Hold onto my neck."

Not that I wanted to touch him, but I did as he asked anyway. He practically flew down the steps and toward the front door. Thankfully, no one was in sight, and we actually made it out the front door and towards a waiting car. He deposited me behind it and whirled around. A hesitant relief washed over me until Victor made his next move.

"You'll have to stay hidden until we get clear of the front gates." He opened the trunk and I froze in terror.

Shades of Bill and Jackson flashed into my head, and that trunk that we had been locked into by Debbie Pelt. I shuddered and started backing away, shaking my head. Of course, Victor would have no knowledge of my torment, but he didn't seem to care.

"Get in, now, or go back upstairs." He loomed in front of me, menacing and for once I felt like a withering violet, its petals falling to the ground before his eyes.

With me not moving a muscle, he made the decision for me. I tried to scream as Victor picked me up to throw me into the trunk, but his hand moved faster than I could make a sound, and muffled my cries.

"Don't make a sound."

My body was seized with fear and panic as I was tossed down like a sack of flour. My suitcase landed next to me, and I made one last attempt to flee, but the trunk lid slammed shut, encasing me in darkness

I laid there and my eyes went wide and my body stock still. It was cold and there was a musty odor coming up from the carpet I had my head against. I shut my eyes and clamped my hands over my ears, trying to drown out the noise of the engine as it roared to life.

My fingers trembled; at least I think they trembled as the car began to shift forward. The crunch of the gravel under the tires resonated inside the empty trunk, I felt every rock, every pebble as the car rolled toward the gates, and when we stopped, my body went numb with terror. What if I was discovered? Would I be protected or killed for escaping? Would Victor give me up or help?

My mind wouldn't stop: a whirlwind of scenarios bombarding my brain, all ending the same way—in certain death. I heard mumbled voices and held my breath.

_Oh god!_

My anxiety staggered into overdrive at the same time that the car lurched forward. Deep down, I knew we had made it through security, but it meant nothing to me. Every time the car stopped and started, every time it made a turn, I thought this was the end. Victor wasn't really here to rescue me. He was here to drain and kill me.

I could feel the fangs sliding into me as I tried to get him to stop. My fists beat on the inside of the trunk lid, the life being sucked out of me faster than I could imagine. Dizzy. I felt so dizzy, my head was spinning. This was it. This was the end for me. He was going to drain every ounce of blood from my body, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. He was too strong.

A pair of hands grabbed me and started shaking me. _God, what more did he want to do to me?_ My whole body felt like it was convulsing in the throes of final death, when a voice called out to me, begging me to open my eyes.

I shook my head and if I could have tightened my eyelids any more, I would have. The voice kept calling out to me. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to watch him strike the final blow and sink me into the darkness.

My body felt like it was floating on air, light and limp. Maybe this is what death was supposed to feel like, but where was the white light? Where was the tunnel I'd heard about from my Sunday school classes?

The voice implored me to open my eyes once more and I reasoned that if I was dead, it was okay to take a peek. Nothing would hurt me now. As I opened my eyes to the point of slits, a blinding light hit me. I raised an arm to shield my face from it and my dry lips parted. I was still so frightened that reasoning didn't seem to be something I was capable of at the moment.

Something pressed against my neck and a whispered voice reverberated through my dim consciousness. "It's okay Sookie, we're here. Look at me."

Slowly, my face turned toward the voice, and my eyes widened in complete shock. "Oh my god!"

**Aren't I a stinker. So, who did Sookie see? *runs away grinning***


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thanks to NYC for her awesome beta skills! you give my story such depth *hugs***

**I just want to say I appreciate all of you who are reading my story. It means a lot to me. I can't tell you how much longer this story will go on (hopefully not forever, lol). I do have an ending in mind, but it's getting there that's the battle :-). So sit back and enjoy the ride.**

* * *

**SOOKIE**

_Slowly, my face turned toward the voice, and my eyes widened in complete shock. "Oh my god."_

Once my vision adjusted to the flood of lights all around us, I looked straight into his eyes and smiled. "Alfonso!"

I flung my arms around him and hugged him tight, relief sweeping over me that Victor had not decided to just take me in the woods somewhere and do away with me, or worse yet, hand me back over to Felipe. Being locked in that trunk, I was so sure that I was dead.

""What are you doing here?" It hadn't escaped my notice that he was still carrying me in his arms, but somehow I knew I was safe, even if we weren't quite out of danger yet. It gave my body a chance to stop shaking and calm down.

"The same as you are, I hope; we're getting out of dodge. I'm so happy to see you."

"If you two are finished, we need to go now." A cold voice, laden with disdain, interrupted my happy moment and I turned my head to face Victor. His lips pursed at the sight of us, but I was just too happy to see a friendly face, I could not have cared less how he felt.

I glared at him as he grabbed my bag and I asked Alfonso to put me down. After he made sure I was steady on my feet, I had a chance to look around. _I'll be damned_. Victor was telling the truth, probably for once in his miserable existence.

A private jet sat before us on a runway and the door was open, like a personal invitation out of hell. Victor ushered us toward the steps and we hurried on board.

"Take a seat and buckle up. We're going to be leaving as soon as the pilot is done with his checks."

As happy as I was to be getting out of there, I was still very anxious, especially after the hellish ride. So, when I entered the main cabin area and saw a blond head cresting over one of the seats, I started backing up and bumped into Alfonso.

He put his hand on my shoulder; as if to allay my fears, and say that it was all right to move forward. From behind him, Victor's impatience gave way and he shoved us both roughly from behind, and I stumbled forward so hard that I almost fell flat on my face.

The only thing that saved me from doing a face plant was the arm of that blond person. I quickly looked up and saw a smile stretched on their face.

"Sookie, so good of you to join us. I'm glad Victor was able to get you and Alfonso out of there alive and in one piece."

Sandy Sechrest was seated by the window in one of the four available chairs, and already buckled in. Her other hand stretched out, offering me the seat across from her. I straightened and took my place quickly, slipping down into the seat and buckling up, the buttery soft leather comfortably molding to my form.

Victor took the seat next to Sandy, while Alfonso took the empty one next to me. As the plane taxied down the runway, my fingers dug into the leather. It wasn't that I hated flying. It was the fact that I was still scared that we weren't going to make our getaway.

This whole weekend had been an entire nightmare. All my nerve endings sizzled and crackled with anxiety, and not until we were safely cruising at 35,000 feet, did I breathe a small sigh of relief. My mind had been too busy, reeling with the notion that we were actually leaving and that I was going home.

I wanted to go home so badly it burned inside of me. _Home_. I knew what, or who was waiting for me, and it was only then that I allowed myself to think of Eric. How was it going to be seeing him again after all this?

True, we still had that tiny strand of our bond connecting us, but it wouldn't feel the same as if it was full strength. I loved him so much, and, as excited and nervous as I felt seeing him again, I also felt disappointment: not in Eric, but in myself and my actions. It was because of me that we were no longer connected. It was because of me that Eric had suffered torment, along with Pam, Riley, and Amelia. We weren't even pledged any longer. Felipe's marriage to me had nullified Eric's. He would have every right to turn his back and walk away. He was probably happier before I came into his life. After that first meeting, it all went downhill, for both of us.

Our lives were one drama after the other, and it seemed like there was no ending in sight. God, how could he even want me back after what I put him through? Maybe we should just go our separate ways.

A hand rested over top of mine and I hadn't even felt it being placed there. Alfonso looked into my eyes with sadness, and I knew he could tell I was wreaking havoc in my own mind. My face showed every emotion I had been thinking.

"It'll be okay, Sookie. You're almost there."

I tried to smile at him, but it came out all wrong and it must have looked like I was in some serious pain. He glanced over at Victor and then back at me, wondering if he should ask Victor for some pain meds for me or something.

My so-called smile turned upside down and I stared at Victor. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?" I emphasized 'us' to include Alfonso. I thought he had a right to know too. Victor had been speaking in hushed tones to Sandy and stopped abruptly when I spoke.

"I have my reasons. Suffice it to say that I have my own agenda, and it does not include Felipe de Castro … nor does it include you."

Sandy smiled at me as if this wasn't a rescue attempt and more like a social calling. "The king had orders on his desk to terminate Alfonso's employment, and since he was on restriction, no one would notice him leave. It seemed logical to use him to drive the—what do you humans say—getaway car?"

Victor interrupted her with more of his curt attitude. "The more Felipe is isolated from everything, the easier it will be to stop him. When I found out that he was sending Ms. Sechrest to investigate Eric's finances, I knew it was the perfect opportunity to take you with us."

He didn't elaborate any further, and I didn't ask. Alfonso leaned close to me and whispered in my ear. "Do you understand what Ms. Sechrest meant by my employment being terminated?"

I shook my head, confused. I simply thought Sandy meant Felipe was going to fire Alfonso.

"Victor showed me the orders last night when he told me I was going to be driving the car tonight. The king was going to call in my marker as further punishment, but since I don't have the money, he would have signed the orders to terminate my employment. In other words, I would be killed."

I gasped in shock. "Oh, my lord. Are you serious?" I turned to Victor again, my voice raising. "Is what Alfonso said true? Was Felipe planning on killing him?"

Victor's face deadpanned. "Yes. He knew Alfonso was growing restless here, and when he saw the two of you together, he decided a preemptive halt to your … budding friendship … was considered necessary. He didn't want Alfonso giving you ideas about leaving."

"It's okay, Sookie. I'm just glad to be out of there. Victor has agreed when we land to give me enough money to get back to Buenos Aires and get settled comfortably for a long time. I'm happy to be going home."

I hugged him and settled back in the chair and stared out the window, too anxious to sleep.

* * *

**ERIC**

Needless to say, I was surprised to get Victor's call, but even more surprised by what he said. He was completely untrustworthy, and I had every right to kill him at my first opportunity for betraying me, but I thought it would at least amuse me to hear what he had to say.

Working quickly, I made several phone calls, yet those calls did not come without a price to secure protection against Felipe. Not that anyone I spoke with wanted to side with him, but they had themselves and their people to worry about. A few favors owed here and there were worth the cost. We would all be well protected by the time Felipe discovered what had happened. I suspected that that would be before the evening was over.

Pam had not left for the bar yet, and I told her to stay at the house and look after the others. She didn't question why, but only asked if she could help.

"Yes, you can help by staying here and doing what I asked. I will be bringing company back with me. Do not tell the others anything."

Making sure I wasn't followed, I flew down the highway in my Vette towards the private airstrip. This must be what the humans referred to as going on blind faith. I had no use for it or dumb luck. I believed in the tangible.

Pulling up to the closed fence, I turned off the engine and waited. There was nothing to do but wait … and plan. If everything happened tonight as I expected, Felipe was going to strike back hard and fast.

Already my phone was buzzing with text messages from the powers that be. Russell, Stan, and Rosa were already sending reinforcements to gather in Shreveport. If there was going to be a fight, it was much better to stage it here, on my territory.

Once Felipe realized that he had been double-crossed, he'd waste no time in coming after us himself, albeit not alone. There was nothing worse than wounding a vampire's pride, and with someone like Felipe, he was raging with pride. It would look extremely bad for his new wife to have left him and his best friend to have betrayed him.

I must have sat there for an hour contemplating before the lights of a small craft came into view. Only after I watched it land did I get out of the car and walk over to the gated entrance to the field. The guard looked at me suspiciously, but allowed me to enter after I gave him my name and he confirmed it against his clipboard.

I quickly followed the plane as it taxied to a stop, and waited impatiently for the passengers to disembark. The moment of truth was at hand, and if I did not see Sookie as one of the people exiting that plane, Victor would not live to see the bottom rung of the ladder.

Slowly the door opened and a grounds crewman lowered the stairs, anchoring it to the ground. The first person off the plane was Sandy. I expected her, as Felipe had emailed me to say she was coming. She was to assess my finances in order for Felipe to determine the amount of restitution for his lost guards as well as other penalties.

Next off the plane was some man I had seen at the estate in Vegas. I believe he was one of Felipe's day aides. I had no idea what the hell he was doing here, but I was growing angrier by the second at not seeing the one person I expected.

Victor came out next, looking around as if he was making sure the coast was clear. He spotted me instantly and came down the steps. I immediately walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Where is she? You said she was coming with you."

He tried yanking my hand away, but it was futile. "I was making sure you were not followed and it was safe."

"Eric?" My eyes shifted up to the door and, if I didn't trust my sight, I would have thought I was hallucinating.

I dropped Victor and flew up to her, grabbing her and holding her face between my hands. She tried to say something, but my fingers pressed against her lips. There was enough time for talking later.

Memorizing every inch of her beautiful face, I caressed her soft, warm cheeks as I stared into her gllstening eyes. No words were needed, and I leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. My lips trailed down her nose and past her lips to her neck and then back up her jaw. I wanted to drink her in so completely in that moment.

Her arms wrapped around my waist, and no longer could I wait to taste this delicate creature. I pulled her lips to mine in a fiery kiss. The air effervesced with electricity, and a fire ignited inside of me. If I could have, I would have taken her right then and there, reclaiming her as my own.

However, we were not alone and Victor made that very clear when he interrupted us with his sarcastic tone. "How touching. Now, can we get out of here?"

I was busy concentrating on Sookie, but peripherally became aware of a black car that had pulled up next to mine, its engine idling. Victor had told me that a second car would be coming, since I had nothing that would accommodate everyone who was coming.

I scoffed at his attitude. "Why, Victor? Scared of the consequences?"

He quipped back without a beat. "Not at all. I just can't stand to see a vampire so emotional over a human, that's all."

The corners of my mouth turned into a grin as the pilot handed me Sookie's bag and we made our way to the cars. "You and the others can go in that car," I said, pointing to the black car with the tinted windows. "I'm sure you remember the way, Victor. Sookie is coming with me."

We watched the car pull away and the moment it was out of sight, I turned her around and scooped her up in my arms. I rained kisses down on her face and neck as I deposited her on the hood of my car.

Between kisses, I managed to speak a few words. "You are never leaving … my side again … do you hear me?"

I felt wetness touch my cheeks and I pulled back to wipe away her tears. "No more crying. I hate it when you cry. What's more, I hate that I can't feel how sad you are right now."

More tears burst forth, and even though I could not feel her, I could see from her expression all the fear and anxiety she held inside crumble around her.

"Oh Eric, I love you so much. I'm so sorry about all of this. It's my fault. I was trying to protect you and everyone else, and … god, it's so messed up. Maybe … maybe you should just forget about me; walk away while you still can. It's not too late, and I would completely understand. I've put you through so much since we met, and you have no reason to stay with me. I still love you, but …."

I took several steps back and ran my fingers through my hair. Her words fell so quickly that I needed to wrap my head around what she'd just said. My expression turned to one of frustration and I paced back and forth in front of her.

She was giving me an out. Somehow, in her mixed-up mind, she thought this was all her fault and was giving me the opportunity to leave. I stopped and my eyes burned into hers as my frustration turned to anger.

I fought to keep my voice cool and steady. "You say you still love me, yet you offer me a chance to leave and forget about you. Do you hear yourself talking?" I paced a few more times and stopped again.

"Do you think my love for you came with an expiration date? Do you think that just because our bond was broken, and I cannot sense how you are feeling that I have no use for you? Are you trying to drive me mad?"

She gasped and buried her face into her hands and cried harder. I throttled my anger back into frustration and looked at her. I had no right to chastise her like that, but her words infuriated and wounded me. Worse yet, I infuriated myself with the events of this past weekend. _She just needs time_, my conscience repeated over and over.

Pausing before closing the distance between us, I lifted her chin with my fingers. "I am sorry I was so harsh, but you cannot say things like that to me. Do you not understand? You are engrained in me—body and soul. The last couple days have been the most unbearable of my existence, Sookie. I could not bear it if we were apart again."

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and eyelids, soft grazes that had the strength of a speeding bullet. My lips trailed down her jaw until they nuzzled her pulse point and I inhaled the sweetness of her scent.

"It is not all your fault, Sookie, so do not take on all of the blame. It is not something you should burden yourself with. Felipe put you in an impossible situation. I know things could have been handled differently, but I do understand your decision. I cannot say I was in favor of it, but you made the only choice you thought you had. When I get my hands on him, I'm not going to let go until every bone in his body is in pieces."

"No. You can't." She still looked more frightened at the anger that came over me earlier and I stroked her arm gently. "Believe me, I want to kill him too, but I'm linked to that monster now. Can't we just exchange blood again and sever the connection from Felipe?"

"It won't work like that. Your union was blessed, not only using the ceremonial blade and cup, but the words that were used to bless the blood was a binding spell. I didn't know it at the time, but Riley was the one who told me what the words meant."

"Oh god, you mean I'm going to be permanently bonded to him?" She started shaking and I held her tight against me.

"Sookie … tell me he didn't do anything to you. Tell me he didn't get his hands on you." I could barely say the words, but I needed to know, for my sanity and for hers.

She looked up at me, her kiss-swollen lips trembled as they spread into the smile I had come to cherish. "No, and he never will. I made that perfectly clear to him that he was never going to touch me, ever. I'm sorry I told you that you could leave. I don't ever want you to leave."

"I never will, my lover." My eyebrow hitched and I looked down at her. "Is that why you were put on restriction? Because you told Felipe you were not going to be intimate with him? Victor told me about it over the phone." _What was Felipe thinking, not giving her any food or water for two days?_

She hesitated, but I encouraged her to tell me. I wanted no secrets between us. "Um, no. I sort of mouthed off to him and antagonized him. But he had it coming." She quickly added that last part because she thought I was going to be upset again.

I brushed her hair back behind her shoulders and smiled at her. "I told you that stubbornness would get you into trouble one of these days. I might have also mentioned to Felipe that he could never rein in your willful ways, either. Did you know that we were still connected?"

"Yes, but only since last night. I thought I felt something, and when I concentrated, I realized it was you. It made me feel good and gave me hope that you were okay and somewhere safe and healing."

"Good. I tried to send you comforting thoughts last night. I have mostly healed already, but the silver in the swords is making some of the larger wounds heal more slowly. It is no concern though. I have had worse and come back from that. I will come back from this."

We stayed where we were for a little longer, kissing and touching as if we hadn't seen each other for decades. However, a slight cool breeze caused her to shiver and I knew it was time to leave.

"Come, let's go home." We sped off towards home, _our_ home, and I was damn well going to make sure she never left there again.

**************

"Hold on Sookie, we're almost there." The sharp intake of breath told me that Sookie felt another spike of pain.

From the moment we left the airstrip, she said she felt a burning sensation in the back of her head. I knew it was Felipe. He must have found out by now and was seething with rage. I tried to put my hand over hers, but she jerked away from me and rested her head against the window.

Felipe was trying to manipulate her through the bond, and she was in such pain, but there was nothing I could do for her. I pressed down on the accelerator and increased my speed as we made our way back to the house.

The moment we got home, I flew around to the passenger side and picked her up, rushing her into the house. Although there were several people milling about, I did not stop until I reached our bedroom, and laid her gently on the bed.

Victor and Pam quickly followed behind and I barked out commands at them. "Victor, get on the phone with Felipe. I do not care what you say to him, but you need to distract him so he is not concentrating on her. Pam, get me a cold cloth."

He looked incensed that I would demand anything from him, but one look of my expression told him that either he did what I said or he'd be dead before he took one more step. He grumbled as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Pam came back and I placed it over her forehead. She was still burning up; it was as if her insides were engulfed in flames from Felipe's rage and her head was battling to put it out.

I finally grabbed Sookie's face and turned it so she stared directly into my eyes. "Look at me, Sookie. Look deep into my eyes. Concentrate on them, not on the pain. You feel comfort in my eyes, do you not? Blanket yourself with that feeling and hold onto it."

Glamouring her would not work, so I did the only thing I could think of. While Victor was on the phone distracting Felipe, I tried to get her to access what was left of our bond. It took so much energy from me to do that I felt weakened. By the time Victor snapped his phone shut, Sookie's breathing, however, had returned to normal. I crouched by the bed with my head resting on its side observing her.

Victor watched me, his eyes remote. "Do not tire yourself out, Eric. This is far from over. Felipe will not harm her or come after you through her any further. He expects the return of his wife and your surrender immediately, as well as mine."

"Where is he now?"

"On his way back to Vegas from Utah. Someone informed him that I had taken Sookie and fled."

"We are not going anywhere. If Felipe wants us, he can damn well come and get us." I straightened to full height and pressed my fingers against my temples.

"Eric, he will not come. You think his pride is wounded, and you are right, but he feels he is above all of this and will only send his minions to do the dirty work."

"Coward." I looked down at Sookie with her eyes closed. "We need to move this conversation out of here."

Once Victor, Pam, and I were situated in my office, I resumed. "Let Felipe send his minions, then. He will soon find out that we have more numbers on our side. When his troops are depleted, he will have no choice but to either come himself or surrender. Frankly, I am not in the mood to take prisoners."

"I agree with you, but it is not our decision as to what will happen to him. If the Council agrees that his life is forfeit, then so be it."

I stood and walked to the window, staring out into the night. The Council had every right to terminate Felipe's life—a decision that would have had nothing to do with his plans for territorial conquest. The Ancient Pythoness had been murdered by Patrick. Felipe was in league with Patrick, and therefore just as culpable. The Council would never let him live for that kind of treachery.

"Look, I understand what you must be thinking, but if it is the will of the Council, then it will be done. Whether she is still tied to him or not at the time of sentence execution does not matter."

My voice was low and my words resolute. "She will not be tied to him by then, I can guarantee you that."

When I turned to face them, Pam looked paler than usual, but Victor just shook his head. "This is why you never get emotionally attached to a human. Their lives are too fragile."

Before he could utter another syllable, I had him up off the couch and pinned to the door by his throat. I started responding in my native tongue and stopped myself, clamping down on my emotions that were threatening rationality.

"Tell me, when was the last time you ever gave yourself so completely to _anyone?"_

His toes barely touched the carpet and his hands wrapped around my outstretched arm. Through a strangled voice, he tried to reason with me. "Eric, stop! I do understand. I sympathize with you, but nothing can be done. The wheels have been set in motion and you know you cannot stop it!"

I dropped him and watched as he collapsed to the floor, massaging his neck. I sat down at my desk and waited for him to straighten himself out and sit back down. Pushing the subject of Sookie aside for the moment, we spent the next two hours planning and strategizing different ways that Felipe could come after us, and came up with counterattacks to each one.

Sitting alone in my office, after dismissing both Victor and Pam, I checked my watch to see how much longer I had before dawn. It was still the middle of the night, which gave me plenty of time to check on Sookie. Before I could leave, though, there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Riley looked tired enough to crash at any moment. "What can I do for you?"

"You have guests. Just thought you'd like to know." I nodded and watched him step aside. Three recognizable figures strode through the door and stood in front of my desk.

"I was not expecting you all to come." I sat back with slight amusement on my face.

Stan, Russell, and Rosa all grinned at me and it was Stan who spoke first. "Hell, we can't let you have all the fun, Eric. A chance to take down that scoundrel, Felipe? We're in."

"Yes," said Rosa, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "After what he did to poor Edward and the Pythoness; well, let's just say that I am itching to taste blood. We all brought reinforcements and have them waiting nearby."

I looked at Russell. "You've been quiet. What are your feelings about the situation?"

Russell regarded me for a few moments. "I say strap him to a post and let the sun take care of him. He deserves no less. Did you know that he approached me to join him? I listened to what he had to say and then politely told him to leave. I wanted nothing to do with his plans. I also caught a couple of his spies trying to obtain private financial information on me, no doubt for Felipe to use to blackmail me as he did Edward."

That was news to me. I didn't realize Felipe had already been trying to garner support for his cause—not that it mattered. With three entire kingdoms fighting, Felipe did not stand a chance.

Riley, who had been leaning against the doorframe, turned to leave, but I invited him to stay. He should have been in on our planning session earlier. However, at the time he was tending to his wife.

"I just came from Sookie's room. She has a bad headache, but is feeling a little better. She asked for you."

When had my life suddenly become so chaotic, being pulled in several directions at once? I can tell you in one word—Felipe. It was the moment he decided not only to execute his little plan of territorial conquest, but to covet what rightfully belonged to me.

"I will join her shortly. For now, I would like you to join us. Would you get Pam and Victor?"

He left the office grumbling under his breath something about not being an errand boy and returned shortly with the others. Once we were all crowded in and seated, I began letting Stan, Rosa, Russell, and Riley in on what had been discussed previously.

"I really don't want Amelia anywhere near this. I'm sure you can understand that." Riley was not keen on having his wife help with any spell casting needed.

"Yes, I understand your position. However, Amelia is a strong witch and I believe she would want to help bring down her attackers as well as help her best friend. She is familiar with Gwen's capabilities and we will need someone equally as strong to counteract anything thrown our way." I paused for a moment, and then added, "Isn't that right … Amelia?"

All eyes turned toward the partially opened door and waited. It slowly creaked open and Amelia stood there in a pair of light colored jeans and a long-sleeved green sweater. Her eyes went immediately to Riley, and I could see the conflict on her face. She knew she needed to help, but she was also terrified of being injured further, or even killed.

Riley stood and walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "Sweetheart, I don't want you involved. It's too dangerous, and you could be hurt worse."

He was playing to her weakness, which I thought was unfair. "Riley, I know you want to protect what is yours, but she needs to make this decision on her own."

He swung around and his eyes tried to burn a hole right through me. I was in no mood to coddle him about this situation. Before he could speak, Amelia pulled away and walked to the middle of the room.

"I'm ready to do whatever it takes. Gwen may have caught me off guard the last time, but if she is a part of this, I will be ready. She won't know what hit her."

I smiled and she held up her hand when she saw Riley about to say something. "Riley, I love you so much, but you can't ask me not to help. You have no problem charging into battle with the same risks, yet you ask me to stay behind because I might get hurt."

She turned around so everyone could see the mark across her face that had been made by dark magic. Even vampire blood could not have healed it. "I will not sit on the sideline and watch everyone I care about fighting for what's right. I'm in this just as much as you all, and you can count on me to do my part."

Surprisingly, Russell stood up and offered her his seat on the couch. "Well then, pretty lady, sit down, and let's have at it."

"Good, now if everyone is on the same page, let's finish up this meeting. I have a feeling that tomorrow night is going to be a busy night for us."

About an hour before dawn, the meeting broke. It was just enough time for Stan, Russell, and Rosa to get back to where they were staying and speak to their people about what to expect.

Victor and Pam each went to their room, and Riley and Amelia retreated back to their side of the house. That left me enough time to lay with Sookie before I slumbered for the day.

Watching her from the doorframe, her breathing was slow and even. She looked wan and exhausted and I stripped down to my briefs and slid under the covers next to her. She must have felt the bed shift, because she rolled over on her side and stretched her arm across my stomach. Her head rested in the crook of my arm.

Victor was right. Human lives were fragile. However, he had no clue about who Sookie was—her strength, her skills. We were going to have a long life together if I had anything to do about it.

The only question remaining was, how long that life would be if the Council decided on final death for Felipe. I tightened my grip around her as she sighed. Even in sleep, she could tell I was next to her. It felt right to have her by my side, both in life and in my bed. Nothing would ever change that or come between us again.

I struggled to stay awake as light crept along the edges of the curtains, but with each passing moment, I was losing that fight. My eyes closed and it wasn't until the last remaining seconds of consciousness that a name crossed my mind. Lilith.

* * *

**FELIPE**

I paced back and forth in my new office in Park City, my fangs fully descended, a stream of curses flying from my lips.

I hadn't even been gone one night and not only had my oldest friend betrayed me, but he took something that belonged to me. Never had the rage inside of me built up so far before that I needed to lash out. My blood was boiling so fast it made my palms twitch.

Word came to me from my home that Ms. Sechrest was also on that flight, as well as that good for nothing Alfonso. Well if they expected my wrath, who was I to disappoint them?

My eyes closed and my fingers curled into a large fist and swung out in front of me, not caring what I hit. It connected with something hard and solid and when I opened my eyes again, there was a huge hole in the wall next to me. If my heart had needed to beat, it would have been pounding in my ears by now.

I cracked the knuckles of each hand and shook my head. Now was not the time to lose it. I never lost it. I was the picture of cool and calm on the outside. Sitting down on the settee, I dropped my feet onto the coffee table and began to plan. My plans had been carefully laid out already and this was merely a small detour.

A surgical strike. That was what I needed. Sandy, Alfonso and even Victor—they were all pawns to me. Dispensable drones I could manipulate on the playing field and toss to the ground when their usefulness ran out. However, I needed something to grab their attention to the fact that I would not tolerate betrayal of any kind. My thoughts settled on the one person I could inflict the most damage on, and have the others sit up and take notice.

As much as Sookie and I were bonded now, it was still going to take some time for that bond to become stronger than it was. However, that did not mean I couldn't reach her and inflict a little punishment. It was for her own good and I would make sure she learned her lesson once and for all to never do it again. It would certainly make the others sit up and take notice.

I closed my eyes, thankful that my blood had cooled to a simmer. This was going to take a lot of concentration and I cleared my thoughts. I looked for her in my mind, seeking out the connection to her that had been recently laid. When I found what I needed, my wrath and anger reached out for her along the thread binding us. This would be different from anything we'd previously shared. Whether she was able to withstand it was up to her. With talon-like claws attached, tendrils of power whipped and scratched and tore into her, gnawing at the back of her head like a thousand biting or stinging insects.

What I received in return was overwhelming agony and fear and I felt the edges of my lips curling upward in satisfaction. She was no match for my force, as I could tell her mind was reeling from the internal blows. _Good. Feed your fear to me, my dear wife. You shall not soon forget what happens when people cross me._

I could have kept this up all evening if I'd had the mind to. It took little power for me to do this, only my concentration. Just under thirty minutes later, my phone rang. I had expected it to be Eric. Surprisingly, it was Victor. He tried to explain his reasoning for doing all of this, but I saw behind the ruse. I could hear them in the background. I could hear Sookie groan as I pushed an intense wave of anger at her.

Their idiocy knew no bounds. Did they really think this distraction technique would stop me from focusing on my poor, defenseless wife? A snarl erupted from my lips.

So be it. I cut the connection abruptly and released her from my clutches. I'm sure from the outside, there were no visible wounds on her, but I knew better. Inside, her body and mind had been beaten and bloodied into submission. They could have her—for now.

I was sure that he and Eric wanted me to bring the fight to them, but I told Victor I was headed back to Vegas. Oh, I would be bringing it to them, but I had a much better game to play in mind. Victor would have assumed that I would send forces in first to squash their attempts to stop me, and then swoop in when everyone was down on their knees.

My spies had told me that Rosa, Russell, and Stan were not only gathering their best soldiers in Shreveport, but they, themselves, would be there. They had maneuvered themselves right where I wanted them—again, it was like positioning my pawns on a chessboard. What a shame that Russell turned me down when I'd approached him. He was the smartest of the three and I could have used him as an advisor. Now he would die along with the rest of them.

Rosa, however, I wanted left to my clutches. I wanted her territory so bad, that without realizing it, my fangs had bitten into my bottom lip and I tasted my own blood. She was only as useful to me as my next conquest. Once I had her state, there was no stopping my unification of North America.

My mind reveled at how well my plans were coming together. The only thorn in my side was the taking of my wife, which would be rectified in the coming days.

Now that all three of those royal pains were away from their states, it would be the perfect opportunity to send in forces to secure their compounds. It would be something none of them expected. There would be no way to stop all three sets of forces, and while they were scrambling about, I would swoop into Shreveport and cut them down to size myself.

It was perfect. They no doubt were still tending to my wife and plotting my demise. Luckily, I had enough forces left, as well as other supes who'd pledged fealty to me. They were more than up for the task.

However, Gwen and her coven were my ace in the hole, so to speak. She could inflict major damage on someone and not be anywhere nearby. I had asked her to meet me in Shreveport so we could discuss strategy, and she was more than happy to oblige. Although I knew Eric had a witch on his side, Gwen reassured me that the little mouse was no match for her.

Now that my thoughts were in order, it was time to get myself out of here. If I left now, I'd still have time to make it back to the private airfield and then to Shreveport. Thankfully, my private jet had a light-tight bedroom in the back, so I would be able to rest and gather my strength for what was to come. My bag, which I'd left unpacked, was resting near the desk, and I swung it up briskly, and strode out of the office and headed to victory.

**AN: So... I think only one person guessed correctly who it was that Sookie saw at the airport :-) Things are starting to rev up now. :-)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to Nycsnowbird for her awesome beta skills. I couldn't have gotten this out without her amazing talent!**

**SOOKIE (July)**

I tried to roll over onto my side, but there was heaviness across my chest that prevented me from moving. My head felt like a truck had barreled through it and forgot to apply the brakes, but that didn't explain why there was weight on top of me.

My hand reached up and patted around, finally settling on a hand that seemed attached to a long arm. Eric.

Memories slowly came flooding back to me from the previous night. It had all been such a blur at the time—Victor getting me out of the compound, the plane ride home, seeing Eric, the … all I remembered was excruciating pain in my head, like a hawk's razor-sharp talons flaying a small prey.

No one had to tell me what had happened. It was easy enough to figure out. No doubt, Felipe had found out I was gone and this had been his way at lashing out at me. At least, now that it was daylight … at least, I thought it was daylight. I peeled open one eyelid, and even though the drapes were pulled shut, I could see a tiny band of light at the bottom. Felipe was at rest, which meant I was safe for the moment. If only there was a way to prevent him from getting to me again like that.

I turned my head and opened my eyes fully, looking into Eric's sleeping face. Even in his daytime rest, his face wore the tensions from last night, and probably even longer than that. I reached over and smoothed his hair behind his ear.

Eric didn't usually move when he was sleeping like this; I nearly jumped when his arm muscles flexed across my belly and he repositioned himself closer to me. It should have been a comfort that even during these moments he was protecting me, but it wasn't.

The fact was, now I was even more of a danger to him and everyone else, being here. Felipe not only had access to me, but to them. Did I want to run? Sure. Did I want to disappear now that I could teleport again? You bet. So what did I do? I pushed myself further against Eric and snuggled as close as I could and closed my eyes. Right now, in this moment, was where I wanted to be.

My eyes opened again, after goodness knows how long. I was still lying against Eric in the same position I'd fallen asleep. This time, though, I moved his arm off of me and scooted out of his grasp. I had business to take care of, and apparently it couldn't wait.

While I was in the bathroom, I had decided to take a shower as well. It felt good to rinse the stench of this past weekend off of me and try to start fresh. Besides, the extra sleep had made my headache dissipate enough to where it was only a dull roar.

I threw on some clothes and glanced at Eric in the dimness one last time before I left the bedroom. My normal routine would have been to head to the kitchen for a cup of coffee to start my morning. However, I had no desire to drink or eat anything at the moment. So, instead, I ended up in Eric's office.

I was sure he had spent most of last night in here, figuring out a way to get rid of Felipe. Deep down, I had a niggling impression that I wasn't going to be seeing this office much longer. After taking in the décor and the precise location of everything in the room, I went downstairs and did the same to the kitchen, the library, and the living room—memorizing every inch of this place.

Eric kept such good care of his possessions, including me. As much as I hated feeling owned, it was comforting to me right now. He had taken such good care of me, and I only wished I could have done the same in return. Chaos and headaches are what I brought to his life.

When I re-entered the kitchen again, there was a note propped up by the coffee pot that I hadn't noticed before. It was in Riley's scrawl. A slight chuckle escaped my lips as I noted that his penmanship was rather neat for a doctor. Even though it was addressed to Amelia, I couldn't help but glance down at it, and a numbing chill ran through my body.

It wasn't a love note. It was more like a shopping list. He had gone back home to get some items she would need to produce some serious magic and would be back in a few hours.

I sat down at the table and rested my hands against my my head. Everyone had suffered so much because of me. It was almost too much to bear.

"You should not burden yourself with these thoughts, Sookie."

I jumped up, the chair skidding out from under me and whirled around. A scream died in my throat as I saw who it was. Lilith was standing in the doorway, frowning. Her clothes were pristine and she had a slight glow to her.

My stance dropped and I grabbed my chair and returned to my sitting position at the table. "How could I not? My friends are doing this all for me."

She took the seat opposite me and placed her warm hands over mine. The moment she touched me, I felt oddly comforted.

"Not just for you. Perhaps that is your human friend's motives, but there is more to Eric's motive."

Lilith had me there. "Of course, you're right. And I feel like I'm being selfish to think this is just about me. Felipe has to be stopped … no matter what the cost."

"There is always a cost to bear when war is approaching. However, Eric has many allies, some of whom are upstairs resting now. Others will come this evening, pledging loyalty to him and will fight by his side. He will be victorious in his quest."

I wasn't sure how she knew all this, but it was a relief to think that Eric would come out of this a winner. Images suddenly popped into my head, flying by at a rushed pace, and I saw all the people who were planning on helping him. So many of them. Some I recognized from the bar as loyal patrons of Eric's and some who had taken sides with him because of their hatred for the king. I saw Stan and Russell side by side with Eric, ready to take on the enemy. There was also another vampire there—a woman whom I never met before. Yet I knew she was just as important as Stan and Russell.

I hoped that he and the others also came out of this unscathed. I didn't want anything bad to happen to them. Felipe was the only one who had to die, in my humble opinion.

"You do realize the impact of your last thought, do you not?" I glanced up at Lilith's face and she actually looked forlorn.

"Yes, I do. I am tied to Felipe. If he dies, then I die with him."

"Are you not afraid of that?"

"Of dying? Yes. Of seeing my friends hurt or worse? I would give my life so that they didn't have to do this."

"You are a very brave woman, Sookie, to lay down your life for your friends and loved ones. To sacrifice yourself for their wellbeing." She paused, as if she was considering her words. "What if I told you there was a way to protect you, so that your friends could do what they needed to do?"

My head whipped up and I stared at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I am talking about a sacrifice. Would you truly sacrifice yourself, so that Eric and the others could take care of Felipe? I can only tell you who will fight alongside of him. I cannot tell you the outcome."

The images of those involved flipped through my head again, and the words flew out of my mouth before they registered in my brain. "I'll do it. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"You make this choice without knowing what I am going to ask?" Her eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes. If it means that Eric and the others will be safe and can take Felipe out, then I'll do it. They will be safe, won't they?" Of course, now that the words were registering with me, I was nervous at what the sacrifice would be.

Lilith closed her eyes and long moments ticked by. When she opened them, they were almost all white. "I see a great sadness and a great victory." She closed her eyes again and when she opened them, they were back to normal. "Your immediate friends and loved ones will be safe. Harm shall not come to them."

I sat back in relief and looked at her. "What do I need to do?"

"You will come with me now." She stretched out her hand for me to take.

"Where are we going?"

"To see your great grandfather."

Niall? "But how? He closed the portals to Faery."

"Yes, he did, but only to the human world. There are other portals in other worlds. We will need to travel through my world to get there."

My head turned toward the doorway. "Does it have to be right now? Can I say goodbye to Eric and my friends first?"

"Then it would not be a true sacrifice. Do not worry, I will make sure they know what has happened to you."

I wanted to recoil from her outstretched hand. I wanted to run back upstairs and throw myself down next to Eric and tell her to leave me alone. I wanted …

"Will I ever see them again?" I was afraid of the answer, but I had to know.

One moment, her eyes flashed almost that milky white again, and then resumed their normal color. "Some things are not so clearly seen."

It wasn't the answer I was looking for, but it was an answer nonetheless. Slowly my fingers reached out to hers and as soon as our palms touched, a brilliant white light blinded me and I flung my other arm up to shield my eyes.

"I apologize for the abruptness of the light. My world is very bright. You may keep them shut for a few more moments. We are almost there."

Even through tightly shut eyes, the intensity of the light radiated uncomfortably against my retinas for several minutes until I felt its effects lessen, fading, and I was able to open my eyes fully again. I was amazed at what I saw, my jaw dropping in wonder. It was nothing but lush rolling green hills framed by an enormous mountain as the backdrop.

The land was resplendent in color and richness, and there was a slight breeze blowing the scent of summer flowers all around me. We had come to rest on a dirt path that seemed endless, as it wound around before us and disappeared into the mountain.

I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

"I am glad you like it, my great granddaughter."

I turned quickly and dropped Lilith's hand. Niall was standing there, looking both sad and happy to see me. His silver hair was brushed back slick. The refined suit he normally wore was replaced with some kind of white tunic and matching pants. A gold belt was wrapped around his waist, holding the material together. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, I would have giggled and said that he looked like he was wearing pajamas.

Apparently he must have heard what I'd thought because he smiled at me. "Yes, I suppose I do look like I am dressed for slumber, my child. Lilith, thank you for bringing her here."

"It was my pleasure, friend." She bowed her head in deference to him and disappeared.

"Come Sookie. Let us take a walk."

He extended his hand, motioning to the path before us and we walked along in silence. I had so many questions to ask him, yet I couldn't utter a single one.

"So much is weighing on you, my child. I am so sorry I was not there to help you. If I had known what the king was going to do, I would have prevented it myself."

"It's over and done with. I accepted the consequences of my actions … as much as I regret what I did. Lilith said there was a way to protect me, so that Eric could go after Felipe. I have so many questions. How did I get here? Is this really Faery? Can I ever go back to Eric? Won't he know I'm missing again?" I couldn't help the speed at which my words tumbled out of my mouth. I felt out of control and embarrassed, but I had to ask.

Niall stopped in his tracks and waved his hand. A bench appeared out of nowhere and he gestured for us to take a seat.

"Do not fret over your rush of questions. There is no need to hold back. I can feel your anxiety, and you have nothing to fear here. You are indeed courageous to accept responsibility for your actions. It is admirable."

"I don't feel courageous. I feel like I let everyone down."

"Nonsense. The fact that you are willing, even now, to sacrifice yourself to protect those you love, speaks volumes."

Niall looked around at the landscape before him. "I am glad you are here. I had always hoped that one day you would get to see Faery. When the portals were sealed, I knew that would never come to pass. Yet here you are. I must thank Lilith again for allowing you to pass through her world to be here. As for your other questions, I will make sure the vampire knows where you are and that you are safe. He has a great task ahead of him, and knowing you will not be harmed will allow him to do what needs to be done. As for seeing him again …"

He paused and picked up my hand, allowing me to feel the warmth and compassion of him and his words. "The bond you and Felipe share cannot penetrate this world. It still resides within you, but it cannot sense what is happening at the other end." I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my free hand.

"I realize this may all be confusing for you. The transference of the bond from Eric to Felipe should never have happened. What I am trying to say, is that if a tragedy should befall Felipe, the bond would not know it and would remain intact while you are here."

"And if I went back?"

Niall squeezed my hand to stop it from trembling and looked deep into my eyes. "The bond would know it had been broken, and with no transference to someone else, your body would not be able to handle a complete break like that. Do you remember the suffering you felt when the bond was transferred to Felipe?" I nodded, not sure what to say, and not really wanting to talk about the pain I felt that night. "It would be many times worse; you would not survive it."

I snatched my hand back and jumped to my feet, pacing back and forth, his words reverberating in my brain. He allowed me to continue my movements for several minutes before I saw him shifting to stand. Suddenly, I stopped and looked down at him.

"I can never go back, can I?" It was the one question I wanted answered so badly, but was afraid of the answer.

"Eventually, yes. You will be able to return to your world. With Lilith's help, she has a way to help ease the bond out of you, so that you may return without any damaging effects."

There was a great silence between us and I sensed he was holding back with something. I took a deep breath. _In for a penny, in for a pound_, I thought. "What else? What aren't you saying?"

"My child, you may stay in Faery as long as you like, even after the bond is removed, if it pleases you. It would be my pleasure for you, as my kin, to live with me in my palace." I motioned for him to continue, my patience wearing. "I do not know how long it will take for Lilith's magic to work, but you should know … although you will never be a full fae, the longer you stay in Faery, the stronger your fae side will become. When you return, I cannot guarantee that you will be able to stay with the vampire, as you would not be able to mask yourself from him at all."

Talk about a bombshell.

I sat back down on the bench next to Niall and tried like heck to wrap my brain around it all. On the one hand, if I went back now, I'd be fine. Except that if Felipe were killed, I would die. On the other hand, I could stay here and let Lilith work her magic, and if Felipe were killed or not, I would be free of him. However, I run the risk of my fae side becoming stronger and wouldn't be able to be with Eric.

"I cannot make this decision for you, Sookie. You will need to decide for yourself, and soon. Time is not on our side."

"Wait a minute. What if the bond was just transferred back to Eric again?" Why hadn't I thought of that before? It was so simple. A win-win situation.

"Unfortunately, that cannot happen. From what I understand, your union with Felipe was a permanent one. The spell put upon you both at the ceremony made the bond non-transferable. In your world, the only way to break it is for one of you to die."

My hand went over my mouth in shock.

~^^~^^~....~^^~^^~

**ERIC (July)**

The moment I came into consciousness, I knew something was wrong. The bed was too empty; the house felt too empty. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything looked the same, except for the fact that Sookie was not in bed.

I closed my eyes and sensed the other presences in the house, but I also sensed a huge absence. Sookie wasn't here. As quickly as I could, I threw on some clothes and ran down the hall. The door to my office was cracked open, and I knew I'd shut it before resting for the day.

Taking a defensive posture, I flattened against the wall and slowly pushed open the door. From peering around the corner, I could see the figure of a woman staring out the window. I dropped my shoulders and walked into the room.

"Where is she?" I sat down at my desk and stared at her.

"Is that a proper greeting for a guest?" When she turned, there was something different about her.

"My apologies," I said with a bit of sarcasm. "How nice of you to come into my home unannounced and uninvited, Lilith. Please do sit down before you tell me where Sookie is." I would give her a chance to come clean before I lost my temper. I would never do violence against a woman, but even I had my limits.

"I will ignore your tone and your threat, vampire, but do not let my calm demeanor fool you. Even though my people are pacifists, I can be fierce when needed." She took a seat on the couch and tapped the side of her head, indicating that she had read my thoughts.

I bit my tongue and drummed my fingers on the desk. As she smoothed out her dress over her knee, I inhaled deeply and caught a whiff of something familiar. "I will thank you to stay out of my head. Now, you will bring Sookie back from Faery immediately. I do not know how you got her there, but she belongs here with me."

Lilith did not seem surprised that I could tell exactly where she had taken Sookie. "Tell me, Eric. Do you value her safety?"

Such an absurd question. "Of course I do."

"Then she must remain where she is until your task is complete, and it is safe for her to return."

"She has nothing to fear. I will safeguard her life, as I have always done."

"And when Felipe dies? Can you safeguard her when she is dead? Surely, you realize that once he is gone, the bond will be severed, and she will perish. She has already tasted a fraction of what the pain would be like. Can you put her through worse because you are selfish enough to want her with you right now?"

My fingers stopped and I leaned forward. "Then Felipe will not die. You have my word on that."

"Ah, but that is not your call, is it? I have come to you for two reasons. The first is to let you know that I have taken Sookie to a place where she will not be harmed, no matter the outcome of your confrontation. The second is to tell you that the Council has sanctioned Felipe's death. Not only will it put an end to his plans, but it will serve as a warning to others who would try and follow in his footsteps."

My eyes narrowed, as I was nearing the end of my patience with this conversation. "How would you know the will of the Council?"

I was rarely caught off guard, but when Lilith's eyes flashed pure white, I pushed back my chair and knelt down on one knee in front of her. Her name sounded from my lips in a barely audible whisper, but the intonation carried the respect I had for the position Lilith now carried.

"Pythoness."

~^^~^^~....~^^~^^~

**SOOKIE (October)**

As I woke up in my plush bed, my arms stretched out before me, and I rolled over onto my side. The curtains were parted and the sun was shining through, just like the day before, and the day before that, and … well, you get the picture.

Faery was beautiful, no doubt, but it never changed. It was always beautiful. There were no storms to usher in the fresh scent of wet grass in the morning, no hot summer days where you just wanted to sit in the air conditioning or use a large fan and a cool drink, no cold winters so you had to light a fire and snuggle up with your sweetie and some hot cocoa. It was always beautiful.

So why did I have the strangest feeling that today something was going to change?

Three months. Three months of Lilith working on me to get rid of the permanency of the bond. Three months of not knowing what happened to everyone, and not being able to get word to or from them. Three months without Eric by my side. Three long, lonely months.

At first, Lilith had to practically knock me out, because whatever spells and potions she was using, made me sick. It was also extremely painful, to the point I was seeing stars, and every breath I took was a crushing blow to my chest. As time went on, the treatments became less severe, and now they didn't even faze me.

With a sigh, I glanced over at the alarm clock and sat up. It was just about time for breakfast. Sure enough, as I smoothed over the comforter of my bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Cecilia entered right on cue with a lap tray of food for me, just like she had been doing for the past two months. She was what Niall called my 'lady in waiting'. I hated to be waited on, but, as a guest here, I didn't want to complain.

"And how is Miss Sookie today?" It had taken me a week to convince her to at least say Miss Sookie, instead of her royal princess. I may have Niall's blood in me, but I was far from princess status.

"I'm well rested, and you?" I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, combing out the tangles with my fingers and letting it drop behind.

She set the tray down on the nightstand, picked up the lid off the plate and spoke softly as she looked up at me. "I am good today, Miss …"

Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped the silver dome in her hands. "What is it, Cecilia?"

She pressed her fingers to her lips and spoke through them, her words shakily coming out. "You … you … oh my lord."

Without so much as another word, she bolted from the room. What the heck? A few minutes later and there was a lot of noise and shuffling coming from the hallway. I was just about to get out of bed and find out what was going on, when there was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Niall entered, wearing a robe and looking rather concerned. "Great grandfather, what's going on?"

He cautiously approached me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "My child, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling fine, as usual. Can someone tell me what's going on?"

He picked up my hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "Are you sure you do not feel any differently this morning?"

"I'm sure. I feel fine. Can someone tell me what's going on?" I brushed my hair back again with my free hand … and gasped.

I bolted out of bed and ran to the mirror in the bathroom. My hair had fallen forward, and with shaky hands, I reached up and brushed it back. Immediately, I felt light-headed and sat down hard on the edge of the tub. My fingers brushed the curves of my earlobes and up the sides of them, until they rested on … points. My ears had points at the top.

The reflection staring back at me was not my own. It couldn't be. Humans didn't have pointy ears. "You are not completely human, though, are you my child?"

For the longest time I couldn't speak. How? Why? I closed my eyes and Niall's words from the day I came here, rushed into my head.

_Although you will never be a full fae, the longer you stay in Faery, the stronger your fae side will become. When you return, I cannot guarantee that you will be able to stay with the vampire, as you would not be able to mask yourself from him at all._

Damn it. Why did it have to take so long to rid my body of this connection? Lilith had said in the beginning that the magic surrounding it was strong, and it would not be easy to remove. I hadn't planned on being here this long. Surely, Felipe was already overthrown and disposed of one way or the other. Maybe there was still time for me to return. Maybe my fae side hadn't grown all that much stronger.

I looked up into Niall's eyes. They were both elated and anguished as he rested his hand on my shoulder. "It's too late, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. Time may yet be on your side. Sookie, my child, you are at a crossroads. It would give me infinite joy to have you stay here with me. I enjoy your company, and because you are of my bloodline, and only one of two living relations left, you are second in line to the throne, after Claude. My people—our people—have come to love you as I do, and would follow your rule."

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. It was like straight out of some fairytale. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but forced them back and remained calm. I knew what a crossroads meant. It was a moment in your life where your decision could, and most likely would, affect your entire future. "What is the other choice?"

"The other choice would be to return to your world. I was expecting Lilith to come by today and let me know the outcome of your last session with her. Your fae side is stronger now, at least strong enough that your features are changing."

When I glanced over to the mirror again, it was then I noticed more than just my ears had changed. My hair seemed lighter than the normal dark blonde, and my eyes, although always blue, were a lighter shade. My skin was smooth with a hint of blush in my cheeks. The other day I had sworn I'd grown an inch or two, but I thought it was my imagination, now I wasn't so sure. I'd also noticed that I was thinner—not that I was about to complain about that!

"Which means, if I choose to go back home, I might not be able to stay with Eric. Does everything in my life have to be so complicated?"

"Not always. But we do the best we can with the hand we are dealt. Let's wait and hear what Lilith has to say. I know she wants to talk to you about something. Now, it is too beautiful a day for you to be cooped up in your room. I know you enjoy taking a walk through the marketplace. Why don't you get dressed and take a trip over there. Cecilia can accompany you. Then, when you come back, we can have a nice lunch and meet with Lilith."

He kissed me on the cheek and bid me good morning before shutting the door behind him. I had no desire to go to the market today or anytime soon, but he was right. I couldn't stay in this room. I needed to keep myself occupied.

Instead of eating, I took a shower and got dressed in one of the many pieces of clothing Niall had given me. It was a white cotton dress with multi-colored flowers splashed everywhere. The bottom came down to my thighs and flared out in a billowy effect. It had a built-in shelf bra with a v neckline, and spaghetti straps. I paired it with deep green sandals, and left my hair down around my face, trying to cover my defect. At least that's what I thought of my ears at the moment.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I almost had to laugh. Oh yeah, I was so princess material.

'_What's wrong with being a princess?'_

My inner self sat up in her lawn chair and glared at me. She had been obviously sun-bathing. Nothing is wrong with it. It's just not me.

'_It could be. We don't really have to leave here do we? I like it here.'_

Of course she did. She was being spoiled rotten with all this pampering. That's not for you to decide, is it?

'_I think I have a say in where we go. I vote here.'_ She folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her lower lip.

I'm just not so sure about that. I didn't belong here, really, and she knew it. Then again, if I was too far gone, I didn't belong with Eric either. I sat down and rubbed my forehead. _Stupid crossroads._

My obvious choice would be to leave here and run back to Eric as fast as I could, provided that my fae side was not strong enough that I couldn't be near him. I sighed and decided that the best situation for me at the moment was to wait and talk to Lilith. Once that happened, then I could make my decision.

In the meantime, Cecilia knocked on my door again and asked if I was ready to go to the marketplace. She looked eager to go, and frankly, I was not big on ideas about how to occupy my time, so we headed out.

Truthfully, I was glad for the company. I let her chatter on about this and that, as we strolled through the different stands and tents of wares and food being sold. At least it distracted me from the numerous eyes, turning to stare at me. When I'd first arrived in Faery, they stared. They wondered. They gawked. But as time flew by, the fairies had ceased to regard me as an oddity, and began warming up to me … until now. I had to believe it was because of the changes my body was going through.

Cecilia and I stopped at a tent here and there, so I could look for gifts, in case I was able to leave. Artisans and craftsmen abounded in Faery, and everything they laid out for sale was beautiful. I settled on a couple of bracelets for Amelia with crystalline stones. I bought Riley a white tunic with royal blue stitching and a golden symbol embroidered on the front. For Sam, I bought a bottle of local wine, infused with the fruits and earth of the land. Eric. Eric had been the hardest to shop for,

"You should get something for yourself, Miss … to remind you of your time here."

I looked at Cecilia and thought that my memories would be enough, but she was right. In the next row, Marta's table gleamed in the sunlight, as rays danced off of the beads and crystals lining her jewelry. She was a faith healer and kind to everyone. Her warm smile made me feel good as I stepped up to her table.

"I'm happy to see you, my friend. I've been waiting for you to come back and see me. I have something in particular I thought you would like." She extended her hand to me, and resting in her palm was a dark-toned pendant, beautifully carved and hanging from a thick black thread.

"What is it?" I asked, admiring the delicacy of the curves and points.

"It's a sepharia, carved out of the purest rubies in our kingdom. It's the Faery symbol for love, faith and infinity."

"It's beautiful." And a perfect gift for Eric. It would serve as a symbol of my love and faith in him, and the infinity of the life I hoped to share.

As I slipped a few coins out of my satchel, she wrapped it up in a small white box with a dark red ribbon. "We do not take this emblem lightly, Sookie. When we gift this to someone, we are pledging our love and our lives to them for eternity. It is a Fae binding from someone to their lifemate."

Again, perfect for Eric, as I wanted no other in my life save him. I thanked Marta for her wisdom and generosity, and Cecilia and I headed toward another row of tents … this time one with food. My stomach groaned in appreciation, reminding me that I had skipped breakfast.

"Ahhh, Ms. Sookie. It's so good to see you .…"

I turned at the sound of the voice, and the merchant stopped in mid sentence. The smile he had on his face began to fade and turned into one of shock. For a moment, I didn't understand his expression, until I realized my hair was flung back over my shoulder and he must have seen my ears.

Nervously, I smiled back at him. "Hey, Tony. Do you have any fresh cordellas today?"

Cordellas were a fruit only grown in Faery, and were becoming a personal favorite of mine. They were the size of an apple and tasted like a cross between a cantaloupe and mango with the sweetness of pineapple mixed in—slightly tangy, but very juicy and delicious.

I felt like I was going to have to snap my fingers in front of his eyes and count backwards to one before he woke up from his stupor. His eyes were so transfixed; I probably could have gotten him to cluck like a chicken at the ring of a bell as well.

"Tony?" He shook his head, coming around.

"Cordellas? Sure, I have a couple of ripe ones right here." He handed me two of them, and I pulled some coins out of my little satchel, but he shook his head and waved his hands.

"You know you're money's no good here. I was hoping you'd come by today and set these aside especially for you."

Tony was slightly older than me in his features. He was considered a young fairy and quite a catch. Although he looked to be in his mid-thirties, his actual fairy age was three hundred and twenty-five.

I thanked him and handed one to Cecilia as we walked along, all the while, feeling Tony's eyes on my back. When we turned the corner at the end of the road, I could still see his hooded lids staring at me … and he was smiling. For a moment, it made me wonder if he had misconstrued my pleasantries toward him as something more than friendship. After his initial shock at my ears, he certainly seemed to perk up more than usual.

We meandered along the winding path that lead back to the castle, and stopped at a low retaining wall to sit and eat our fruit. I was enjoying the silence, when my company spoke up.

"I suppose you'll be going back home soon, Miss?" She looked a little disheartened.

"I hope so. I feel like I've already missed out on so much, being away this long. I miss my family and friends, and …."

"Oh, but you have family here as well. You fit so well here in Faery, as if you were born to be here."

"I do like it here, but my place is in the human world. Like I said, I miss everyone, especially Eric. I do wish there was some way to get word to him that I'm okay and I hope to see him soon."

Again with the disheartening look. She was so kind to me since I arrived, and I never once looked at her as some kind of servant. Cecilia had grown into a friend and confidant. I guess now that I was hopefully going to leave, she was going to miss me terribly.

I turned to her and threw my hands around her neck, hugging her to me. "I'll miss you so much, Cecilia."

"And I'll miss you too, Miss Sookie." She wiped the few tears that sprang to her eyes and stood up as she squared her shoulders. "We should probably get back. It's almost lunchtime, and then you have your meeting with the prince."

Claude had joined us for lunch, and, as I sat and listened to them talk, my heart lurched a bit in my chest. There really was so much I was going to miss about this place. Claude had been grateful that his club was doing well. He had had a hard time adjusting to being back home, but was finally getting into the swing of things. Currently, I was listening to their idle chatter about Faery business and some kind of plan for renovating part of the northern territory with a healing center. Since I had no desire to join in the discussion, I sat back and tried to memorize everything I could about my cousin and great grandfather. I wanted to remember them forever.

When lunch was over, and Claude had taken his leave, Niall and I retreated to the salon and waited for Lilith. I hadn't seen her in over a week, and wondered why she had missed our last session. Sure enough, the moment we sat down, one of the butlers came in an announced her arrival.

Lilith practically floated into the room, looking her usual perfect self, except … her eyes were almost completely white and her hair had lost some of its color.

Not mincing words, she took a seat in the chair opposite us and got down to business. "I am sorry I missed you last week, Sookie, but I was attending to some matters that were of the upmost importance."

"I see your fae blood is strengthening. Otherwise, the features dormant in your DNA would not have come forth yet." She was obviously not surprised by my appearance. "The good news is that the bond you had with Felipe is no longer a problem. If you wish to return to your world, you may do so without mortal danger to yourself. The spells and drinks have removed your attachment to Felipe. It was not easy, but thankfully I was able to use some very ancient magic to break the binding spell. I did not remove the bond you still share with Eric, as it is fractional, and I assumed you'd want to keep that in place."

Without missing a beat, I blurted out. "So when can I go home?"

Niall turned his head sharply and the frown on his face said it all. He didn't need to express what was being said. "I'm sorry. You know I love you, and you know I like it here, but this isn't really home for me. It never has been. I belong in my world. I belong with Eric."

I looked over to Liilith, and tried to take a deep breath, but there was such tightness in my chest. "I can go back to Eric, right? I haven't been here that long, have I?"

"Give me your hand, Sookie." With trembling fingers, I reached out and rested my hand on her palm.

She placed her other hand over mine and closed her eyes, creasing her brow, as if she were studying something intently. After what seemed like ages, she released my hand and opened her eyes again.

"You are on the precipice, Sookie. If you choose to turn and walk away, you will remain here until the end of your days."

"And if I choose not to?"

"You may still return to the human world. The fae blood in you has risen to that of a quarter blooded-fairy. I believe Eric can tolerate the amount. However, you may find that weaker vampires will not hesitate to come after you, especially very young, nascent vampires."

My body sagged a little from the tension it had been holding, and I finally breathed a sigh of relief. "How soon can I go?"

"Tomorrow night is All Hallow's Eve in the human world. I shall take you then. We will travel back through my world to get you home." She looked over at Niall, who had been strangely quiet during the conversation. "Niall, I would like to speak to Sookie alone, if you don't mind. I will come see you after we are done."

"Certainly. Sookie, I will talk to you at dinner." He bowed his head courteously and left the room.

I sat politely and waited for her to tell me what seemed so important. "Sookie, as you know, the Pythoness had no intention of leaving this world anytime soon. She had hoped to groom you so that one day, you would take over her position and seat on the Council."

How sad, that I had just found out I was related to her by blood, and now she was gone at the hands of an opportunist. "I still don't feel ready, and I don't know if I'll ever be."

"That is understandable, and in the future, you may yet change your mind. For now, though, the Council has chosen me to fill the vacancy. If and when you are ready, you can easily step into my place."

Something confused me about that. "I was under the impression it had to be a blood relation."

Lilith sat back in her chair and smiled at me. Mulling it over in my head, I could have slapped myself for not having jumped to the conclusion right away. "You?"

She flashed her white eyes at me quickly, and crossed her legs. "I have known for quite some time that you and I shared a connection through her, albeit a small one. It was enough, however, to convince the Council to choose me. I will endeavor to do my best, but as I said, when you are ready, you have every right to claim the seat as yours."

"No, I think you would be a perfect addition." Someday I was going to have to meet this Council in person.

"Thank you. Now, do you have any questions for me?" I shook my head. "Good. I must talk with Niall now, but I will be back tomorrow evening to return you to the human world."

After Lilith left, I went back up to my room and looked around at my belongings. Well, they weren't actually my things, since I hadn't paid for them. There wasn't really anything I wanted to take with me, except for the memories. From my nightstand drawer, I fished out a gold necklace with the royal family crest dangling from it. This. This I would keep with me always.

The rest of the afternoon, I spent wandering the halls and grounds, trying to burn every beautiful image into my brain. I never wanted to forget this place, and hoped that someday, if Niall reopened the portals, I could come back for a visit.

When the bell rang, announcing dinner, I hurried back to the dining room and took my usual place. A few moments after, Niall glided in and took his seat next to mine. The dinner was incredible, and I knew he had asked for something special since it was my last night here. Our conversation was both enlightening and sorrowful, as I realized how much I would miss our little talks and walks.

I had been too anxious to sleep that night, and, as dawn approached, I packed a few things in a bag that Cecilia had brought to my room. Since I no longer needed the clothes, I had asked Niall if I could give them to her as a going away gift. She was shocked and awed at the generosity, and hugged me for the longest time.

Niall had not come down to lunch when the bell sounded, and I ended up eating alone for the first time since my arrival. I had wondered where he went, and if he was planning on saying goodbye. I couldn't bear to leave here, knowing he wasn't there to see me off. I also realized how hard this must be on him, to say goodbye to me. Perhaps he was right to distance himself somewhat from the hurt that would surely come.

Suddenly, I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was, and pushed the food away from me. Instead, I got up from the table and slowly wound my way through the halls back to my room, making sure I had everything I was going to take with me.

Time, which seemed to move here as it did in the human world, was passing by at a quickened pace through the day, and before I knew it, Lilith was standing by my side in the front courtyard. It was about a half hour before sunset, and I had been holding out hope that Niall would come one last time.

As if he had heard my thoughts, a figure came through the front doors, and I immediately dropped my bag and ran to him. I'm sure it was inappropriate to be hugging a great fairy prince, but I didn't care. He never said a word to me, but his eyes held such expression that he didn't have to. I could feel every word he was saying.

"Sookie, it is time. We must leave now." I pulled back from Niall and returned to my place beside Lilith with my bag in hand.

"Sookie, my child. I love you and will think of you every day."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, and as a bright light began to block out his image, I smiled back at him. "I love you too, great grandfather."

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I know you all were expecting the huge fight coming, but I just had to get this part out of my head first. Don't worry about the timeline (being that it's October for Sookie). I promise that next chapter, Eric will catch up from July to October! Trust me.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Here's the next installment. If anyone says it's hard to write a sex scene…they haven't tried to write a fight scene, lol.**

**Well, as they say, all good things must come to an end sometime. We're just about at the end of our long journey. There will probably be 2 chapters left after this one.**

**I want to thank Nycsnowbird for all her help and her brilliant mind with this chapter. *mwah***

**So, without further ado. What you've all been waiting for. :-)**

**

* * *

**

**ERIC POV**

"_Pythoness."_

"Well, not as you knew her, but yes. I have had the power of the Pythoness bestowed upon me … temporarily, of course."

My head tilted up, and I saw her eyes had returned to their normal hue. I was still intrigued by these new set of events. "How?"

"Please sit down. I do not need, nor want people to bow before me."

As I stood and walked over to my chair, I could not take my eyes off of her. I had so many questions for her.

"Consider this more of a title exchange than anything. Only a blood relation can assume the role of the Pythoness, and yes, before you ask, I am related to her. I do not care to talk about it, however. We have other, more important matters to discuss."

"Other than what you have done with Sookie, I do not see that we have anything else to speak about." Respect or not, I wanted Sookie returned to me immediately.

"I told you already. She is safe where she is. Let's say I return her from Faery now, while her bond with Felipe is still strong. What do you expect would happen when Felipe's life ended?"

Her words gave me pause. "Then we will transfer the bond back to me."

"If it were only that simple. The magic that was used to fortify their bond was strong and eternal. It will take time for me to suppress it enough that she can return unharmed, but Sookie cannot be on this plane for me to do it."

"So, what, I am just supposed to wait?"

A knock at the door interrupted us, and Lilith uncrossed her legs and stood as if to leave. "You shall be otherwise preoccupied, Eric. We will meet again after your task is completed."

Before I could respond, she disappeared from my sight, and I sank back farther into my chair. How did my life become so complicated over the last several days?

The knock sounded again against the wooden door. "Come in, Pam."

She entered, nodded her head slightly toward me, and took a seat where Lilith had been sitting only a couple of moments ago. "Someone was here, Master. I smell fairy."

I watched her nose flare and her eyes glimmer faintly, enjoying the erotic aroma of the fae. Pam had the same capability of tolerating more than what she smelled as I did, but since she had just woken up, her resolve was not in place.

"Yes, you do smell fairy. You might as well know now that Sookie is not here. Lilith has taken her to Faery."

Pam's eyes widened. "We just got her back. Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick by Felipe … or Victor?"

"No. This was Lilith's doing. And after talking with her, I can't disagree with her logic of keeping Sookie out of harm's way, while we do what we need to do."

I relayed to her about the change in the Pythoness' role and the will of the Council. Pam loved a good fight, and by the look on her face, she was definitely going to enjoy this one.

"I need you to make some calls for me. I want everyone who is fighting with us to be at the warehouse we are using as our command center, tonight at nine o'clock sharp. With all of our plans laid to bare, everyone should know and understand their roll in all of this. Felipe said he was headed back to Vegas, but I do not trust Felipe's word, which means he is most certainly headed to Shreveport, if he is not already here.

"I will coordinate with the others here at the house and meet up with everyone at the warehouse. If the Council has sanctioned Felipe's death, then there is no reason to hold back." I leaned forward into my desk and stared her down. "Make no mistake … **I** will be dealing the final blow in this matter."

Pam rose, nodded to me, and walked back toward the open door. As she crossed over the threshold and down the hall, a whispered voice echoed back to me. "Spoil sport."

She could be frustrating at times, and I usually brushed off her snide comments, but this one brought a smirk to my lips.

I reached for my cell phone and sent a few texts to Edward Whitehorse. As much as he wanted in on this fight, his hands were tied now, having come under Felipe's control. It must be worse for him, since there were those loyal to Edward that now had to fight on Felipe's side. I had to wonder though, when it came down to it, would they turn on their new king, knowing his fate.

With a small sense of victory, I texted Edward one last time, letting him know exactly what was happening. I trusted him to take care of informing his people on his end.

Another interruption brought Riley and Amelia to my office door. They were holding hands, and Amelia looked rather beleaguered.

"Are you sure you are up to the task, Amelia?" Her smile was not reassuring, as they took a seat on the empty couch.

"I'm fine." Riley squeezed her hand, no doubt to send courage her way. "We got the things from Grace that I'll need, but …"

I knew what was coming, so I finished her sentence. "You would like some help."

She nodded her head, as if she was ashamed. "There is no embarrassment in admitting you need help. Everyone needs it now and then. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yeah. At first I was thinking Holly, the waitress from Merlotte's, but I don't think she's strong enough. My next choice was Olivia, but I don't think she'd be willing to help, or travel that far. Her beau is not all that keen on vampires, and I don't think she'd want to stick her nose into other supe's business. There is one woman from the Shreveport coven I could ask. Her name's Belinda. She's pretty friendly to all supes and her power matches my own. Between the two of us, we could counteract anything Gwen might throw at us. I'd also like to ask her sister, Layna, who is the leader of the coven. Belinda will have to get her approval anyway. She is extremely powerful, and if Gwen brings any reinforcements, well, let's just say I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of anything Layna has to cast out."

Her voice was still uncertain as she spoke, and I tried to think of what Sookie would say to her at this moment. "I am sure that Sookie would be proud of you and how brave you are. Although I wish she asked for my help more often, instead of going off on her own, she has a determination and protective nature about her. I admire those qualities about her, and I can see that you have those same qualities about you. If you will vouch for those women, then I am fine with bringing them in. We are meeting tonight at nine o'clock. How soon can they be here?"

Amelia sat up on the couch, straightening her back. Her look no longer tentative, she spoke with more confidence and pride. "I will talk to them right away, but I don't think there will be any problems."

She hurried along to make her phone calls, which left Riley and I alone, at least for a few moments. "You have a good woman by your side."

His face changed from gentle to one of fierce determination. "Yes, I do … and I want to keep it that way. This is still not my fight, but the fact that they hurt my wife and me makes it my business. I will not stand in your way in what you ultimately need to do, but I will not put Amelia in harm's way any further than she needs to be. Do we understand?"

The demon in him had definitely shown through, which was understandable. From what I knew of demons, they were overly protective of their mates. That did not mean, however, that I was about to sit here and listen to his veiled threat.

"Perfectly. Now let me tell you this. If you are going to fight along side of us, then I expect you to put the full weight of your abilities behind your efforts. I cannot have someone hesitating during the heat of battle, as they wrestle with their conscience. I have no doubt that we are heading into a kill or be killed situation. Felipe will not take prisoners at this point. Do you understand _me_?"

Riley sunk back into the sofa, the full extent of my words registering in his brain. "I believe we have an understanding then."

"Well, well. Can anyone join this conversation or are you two planning on fighting each other right now? I can just smell the testosterone permeating the air."

My head whipped over toward the door and Rosa was standing there inhaling deeply with a grin on her face. She moved into the room and was flanked by Stan and Russell, with Victor lingering behind.

Ignoring the remark, I motioned for them to sit. "Shall we get started? I'd like to discuss a few things before we head out."

As our cars sped down the street toward the warehouse, it was strangely quiet. Not many people ventured out this night, and I wondered if that wasn't a good thing. Something had definitely come over the city, like a heavy blanket covering the whole of it and sealing it tightly in its weave.

Others in the car had noticed it, too. Weapons in hand, they were already poised to strike at something, anything. I wanted to ask Amelia if this could be magic at work, if Gwen had the power to cast a spell this tremendous, but she had left before us to meet her friends and then proceed to the warehouse.

Two hours later, I found myself standing in what was an empty warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Now, it was crowded with dozens of vampires with a smattering of loyal Weres here and there. Some were from my area, some were from Stan, Russell, and Rosa's area, united under one goal: to take down Felipe and anyone who stood in our way.

As I was prepared to silence everyone and lay down our plan of attack, my jeans' pocket began to vibrate. I pulled out my phone and glanced at the caller ID. Normally, I would not have taken the call, but considering who was on the other end, I decided to answer it.

All eyes were trained on me as I walked away from the gathering crowd, and punched open the steel door. The air was stale and the decay from the dilapidated, abandoned warehouses surrounding us left an acrid taste in my mouth.

Once the call ended, I looked into the evening sky and tried to make sense out of this whole ordeal. I had hoped that we would be able to draw the fight down toward the warehouses here, but it looked like Felipe had other ideas.

Sitting on the edge of a fight I had not really planned on was unnerving, but I would be ready nonetheless. Battles were precarious creatures. One wrong move, one slip, and the whole thing could topple toward the opponents favor. On the other side of the door, people were scuffling around, whispering, trying to find their footing in all of this.

Not everyone had arrived yet. Some who were coming from other states were not due to arrive until early evening tomorrow. We would have to make due with the soldiers we had now, for that's what they had become the moment that Felipe set his plans in motion—soldiers fighting against evil. The brave men and women inside that warehouse were looking to me to lead them … even the sovereigns.

I lowered onto one knee, my valiant sword gleaming in front of me, and I bowed my head, silently offering prayers up to the gods and goddesses of my past. _Watch over us during this time of conflict, and may we be victorious against those who seek to do us harm. Guide our hands and weapons against the enemy, so we may smite them in your honor. I pray that you will honor me with the strength to lead our people in this quest. Welcome into your midst my brothers and sisters who will fight and die bravely to secure our freedom, the freedom you so graciously bestowed upon us eons ago. In the name of Odin and Freya, I offer myself and these prayers as a token of my devotion to you._

With a renewed strength of mind and body, I sheathed my sword and marched back into the vast area, clearing my throat to settle the crowd down so that I could speak.

"It looks as though our plans have changed." I bellowed through the area, even though I knew most could hear me at a whisper.

My voice as calm as my composure, I scanned the crowd of faces, anxiously awaiting my command. My eyes settled on the three sovereigns to my right. "Felipe is at Fangtasia right now, and has demanded a meeting with the four of us. We are not waiting until tomorrow night to attack. If he wants this to be over with tonight, then so be it."

Murmurs surged through the mass of people growing louder and louder in volume, finally culminating into a battle cry. My people, our people were ready. Nothing would stop us now.

I settled our forces back down and went over a new plan, one that had quickly formulated in my head. If Felipe wanted to use my bar as the field of his demise, then who was I to deny him? I only hoped that the damage to everyone, including the bar, was kept to a minimum.

The closer we got to the bar, the heavier the air felt. It was recognizable to me now, the bittersweet smell of magic permeating the area. It was probably a spell to make the humans want to turn away from the area, but there was something more to it—something more sinister. My phone vibrated against my hip and I flipped it open, reading a text that Amelia sent me.

"Looks like everything's in place."

With our cars parked a mile from the center, we followed Amelia's directions and entered through the weakest part of the spell. There was no way, with the amount of people we had, that we would make it through the barrier undetected, but not everyone was coming through, so we were able to mask our numbers for the moment.

Stan had offered to lead the first troop of scouts, and when he came back to the cars, the news was not good. There were dozens of enemies hiding around the area, especially in the woods out behind the strip center. Stan told me we were considerably outnumbered. Perhaps, but being outnumbered didn't mean that we were weaker.

Back at the warehouse, I had given Stan, Russell, Rosa, and Riley different responsibilities this evening, each leading his or her own division. Now that we were ready to move, Riley's group, a mixture of vampire and Were, was tasked with infiltrating the woods and picking off as many people as they could.

Russell and his party were to swing around to the area at the left of the building, Rosa and her party to the right. Stan and Pam would be heading up a frontal assault. With Amelia and her witch friends positioned at key locations, they were to locate Gwen and try to break any magic that she had cast. My goal was for the way to be cleared, and for me, with Amelia's help, to get into Fangtasia undetected, via the secret entrance in the basement. For this, I had to place my trust in Riley's abilities. As I issued the command to spread out, I watched as Riley and his group disappeared from my sights … watching and waiting.

* * *

**AMELIA**

Layna and Belinda were more than willing to help. Although they stressed that vampire problems were nothing they wanted to be a part of, when I mentioned Gwen was involved, they both jumped at the chance. Apparently, I wasn't the only one with a score to settle with her.

The three of us had gone ahead to the bar to position ourselves strategically. Whatever Gwen was casting out, we were going to have to counter quickly. It wouldn't take her long to figure out that we were here and what we were up to.

A powerful spell was surrounding the area, and by my guess it had about a one mile radius. So we could keep abreast of the mass that was about to descend on this place, we cast a detection spell of our own, which nudged up against Gwen's. The cushion between spells was thinner than a piece of paper, but unless she came out to check or threw a wider net over her spell, she wouldn't have known ours was there.

Belinda checked the perimeter of Gwen's spell and found the weakest point of entry. Hopefully, we got in undetected, and as we waited for any signs that would alert them to our presence, we found none. Either we had gotten in successfully, or Gwen knew we were here and viewed us as no threat.

Once I knew we were in place, I opened my cell phone and texted a message to Eric regarding what they were up against and the best place to enter.

Belinda, Layna, and I had formed a triangle within the area, and were waiting for the right time to begin our chants. My senses were on high alert with everything going on, and I knew the instant Eric had breached our perimeter. He and the others would be here any moment.

Sure enough, after several long minutes, I spied a blonde head weaving its way toward me. It was Pam, and right on her heels was the Dallas King, Stan, followed by several vampires and Weres.

"Thanks for the tip," she whispered almost inaudibly, "Eric's going to send a signal to our phones when the time is right."

"Where's Riley?" I had no idea was his mission was, but I was praying he came out of it fine. I'd finally found the one man I could spend the rest of my life loving, and I refused to even think that there wouldn't be anything beyond tonight for us.

Pam looked at me funny and cocked her head to the side. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Besides, you should worry about yourself and what you're up against."

No sooner did Pam stop speaking that everyone's cell phones began to vibrate.

"That's the signal," Pam said, her eyes glowing with the anticipation of battle. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning, who'd just come down and seen all the wrapped presents under the tree.

With a quick wave of her hand, she and the rest of her party took off for the front entrance of Fangtasia. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and began to chant.

Tendrils of magic stretched out from my fingertips, searching for their brethren. I knew the instant those intricate bands met Belinda's and Layna's, and my whole body began to vibrate with power.

I kept my eyes closed the entire time, concentrating only on the binds that were now formed between the three of us, forging it, making it strong enough that we could leave it in place and join the others.

A cold, damp mist rolled past my feet, and began swamping the area. The sickening, gloppy sound of bones shifting and reforming alerted me that the Weres were changing shape. Sudden bursts of gunfire split through the silence, and from out of nowhere, the cries of battle had begun.

The magical binds that we had formed solidified and I dropped my hands. Part of me was afraid to open my eyes, but a bigger part of me needed to see what was going on.

Through the thin haze of the mist, the clashing sounds of swords rang in my ears, as the sounds of ripping flesh and screams filled the night air. Before I left the house earlier, Eric had confided in me something private, and I found myself with a secondary mission. Now I needed to make my way through the melee that was happening before me, and find my way to Eric.

De Castro's troops spilled out the front door of the bar and into the mixture, as others descended from around us out of nowhere, seemingly invisible at first. From all sides, howling and grunting sounds filled me with a terror I'd never known before. What the hell was I doing here?

Flakes of dark ash mixed with the swirling mist, and I knew another vampire had been cut down. God knew if it was one of ours or theirs. There were so many of de Castro's men that I couldn't fathom us surviving the night.

As I was making my way around, hands came out of the mist and grabbed me. A scream erupted from my throat as I was whirled around to face my attacker. It was a vampire I did not recognize, but it must have been an unfriendly. His eyes were wild and his fangs fully descended, as he hissed and snarled at me.

I struggled as hard as I could to get away, but his free hand came up and grabbed my head, cocking it to one side and baring my neck for him. I continued to struggle even though I knew it was useless against his enormous strength, when his eyes widened and he went stock still.

I wrenched my body out of his grasp and watched in horrified amazement as his body slumped to the ground, beginning to flake away to nothing. I looked up into the face of my rescuer, and Pam stood there, eyes just as wild, fangs just as long. Blood was smeared across her lips and chest, as she grinned and volleyed back into the thick of things.

Too stunned by what had just happened, I never even felt a presence moving behind me. When I cleared my head, I was almost too late. A powerful being had taken position at my back and my instincts told me to jump to the left.

It was a good thing I trusted those instincts, because just as I jumped, a blast of magic brushed my arm and singed my shirt. I turned in time to see another ball of energy between Gwen's hands, and she hurled it my way.

The blast knocked me off my feet and I became dazed and confused. Damn. She wasn't going to get the chance to do that again.

Going purely on adrenaline, I sat up and fired back as hard as I could. She stumbled backwards, but it wasn't enough to bring her down. I began throwing curses and spells her way, as I scrambled to my feet, but Gwen absorbed the impact like she was cocooned by a protective shield. Damn, she did have help, and they were blocking everything I did.

"Oh, Amelia, you looks so much better with your new face. I'm sure your husband prefers this one much better to the old one. I know I do," she taunted.

My brows narrowed and I threw a few spells at her to try and dampen her block. "Since I can't stand the look of your face at all, anything I do to you would be an improvement, bitch." My hand swiped across the side of my face with the burn. It didn't hurt any longer, but the scar stung deep, nonetheless.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Layna creeping up behind Gwen, moving like a ghost in the mist. At first I thought she had cast a spell on herself, but when she moved closer, I realized the impact of what my eyes saw. Her skin was shiny, translucent, and she was gliding along the asphalt, as if she was floating. There was only one being powerful enough to rip Layna's soul from her body like that, and I was staring at her.

Without a word, she stopped right behind Gwen, and, with a nod of her head, her arms barreled through Gwen's back in her final human act. With every ounce of strength I could muster, I unleashed the most powerful curse I could think of.

Gwen's malevolent eyes widened as she looked down at her chest. A gaping hole had been singed into her blouse, and the exposed skin around her abdomen began to pucker with burns. Her head tilted back and the most ghastly scream ripped from her throat, as scorch marks radiated throughout her body and down each limb. She was being burned alive from the inside out. Fire licked through every vein, roaring up every nerve, penetrating her organs and bones.

It was an excruciating and horrible way to die, but she left me no choice. Layna released Gwen and we watched as her body collapsed in on itself, turning to ash and dust before our eyes. I looked up at Layna with sorrow, and she just stood there smiling at me. As she began to fade away, I never saw her lips move, but the words '_thank you_, echoed in my head.

I wanted to burst into tears for the loss of the coven leader, but I held back. Sounds of agony and death surrounded me, and for a moment, I was at a loss as to what to do. I never even felt the set of arms come around me from behind. This time, when I registered the movement, I didn't scream. I would have known those arms anywhere.

"Riley." I turned and saw his face for the first time since this whole thing began.

"Eric sent me to find you. I saw what happened. You are the bravest woman I know." He kissed me quickly and I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"I love you." I smiled up into his face, unaware of what was happening around me, the feel of him giving me a sense of safety and security.

"I love you, too."

I watched Riley's smile fade into a grim, pained look.

A sharp pain hit my back and something wet seeped between us, and I looked down as we parted. At first I thought Riley had been hit, and I frantically searched the front of him for any type of wound.

A coppery, tangy taste swelled up from my throat and into my mouth, and I looked back up into Riley's eyes. _Weird. Why was he moving in slow motion?_ In fact, the whole world seemed to be moving in slow motion now. The thin veil of mist that surrounded the fighting grew denser, as the night grew darker. My eyes strained as I could barely see what was happening now.

Riley's mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out of his mouth. It was almost comical to me, and I let out a little laugh, as something wet trickled down my chin. The warmth in my body began to seep out of every pore, and a cold chill settled in its place.

The earth started moving around me and I had the vaguest sensation of being carried, but to where I had no idea. Another face popped into my darkened vision. A woman, but I wasn't sure who it was. She was touching me, gentle and affirming. I watched the movement of her arms absently, completely disconnected. I couldn't feel her. I couldn't feel anything.

My vision faded completely as she continued touching me, and the last thing I remembered was the look on Riley's face as he told me he loved me. Then my whole world went dark.

* * *

**ERIC**

Amelia was supposed to meet me in the back of Fangtasia at the edge of the woods, but she was a no show. Something or someone delayed her. A quick glance out front showed me the parking lot looked like a bloody massacre, and I knew a lot of the wounded, dead, or dying where from our side. Whatever magic Gwen was using was strong and either fortifying our enemies or zapping us of our strength.

Riley and his troop had done a good job of picking off Felipe's people in the woods, but now it was my turn. I led my own people through the cleared path, picking off the remainder of those who dared attack us.

I was headed to a specific location and wanted Amelia to provide a shroud of cover for me. It was imperative that we make it to our destination unseen, but where was she? I had a bad feeling about it.

The mist the witches had created earlier began to dissipate, and that spelled trouble. The only way it would have diminished is if something had happened to one or all of them.

My sharp hearing picked up an animal swiftly making its way through the trees toward me. I was being stalked as its prey, but from where it was going to attack, I had no idea. I heard, more than saw, the Were lunge through the air and I spun around, sword at the ready. Just as it opened its mouth, razor sharp teeth ready to feast on me, I quickly stepped out of its path, slicing through the air and straight into the beast's side.

With a sharp howl, it landed not far from me, dragging itself from my sight as it began to shift and change back. I didn't care about finishing it off. My first blow had mortally wounded it.

The cracking of twigs from the ground caused me to spin around again, poised to strike my next opponent, but when I saw who it was, my shoulders eased slightly. Riley broke through the brush, dragging his heels as if he was walking through mud.

"What's wrong? Where's Amelia?" He didn't look up into my face.

"Riley? Answer me."

When he did lift his face, his eyes were hollow, empty of all emotion. I wasn't angry, and I tried to be gentle with my words to him. "She's gone, isn't she?"

He shook his head, his voice a robotic tone. "Not yet. Her friend Belinda put her in stasis so she wouldn't bleed out. One of Gwen's cohorts blasted Amelia with a curse. It cut through her like a knife."

I acknowledged his pain, but I couldn't let what happened derail me from the task at hand. "Are you okay to continue? I understand if you want to go back to the cars and wait."

Riley stood there for a moment, which is about all the time I had to linger. As I moved to continue to my destination, he grabbed my arm. "I want in. I know the one who did this to her is dead, but I want at the one who gave her the orders."

A brief nod and I motioned for him to follow me. A few moments later Pam joined us, stained with the blood of her enemies. She was magnificent, in her element.

The further we moved through the woods, the denser the earth became, heavy with rocks and leaves and old tree stumps. We were headed to the last rock on the left. It was a solid jagged piece, covered in bramble, moss, and other debris from the trees above.

I summoned a few of the men with me to start hacking away at the bramble before helping to lift it out of the way. No one knew what was hidden under it, at least no one still living. I clawed across the thick cover of solid dirt to reveal a steel trap door, locked for decades, and only I had the key.

Once I produced the key from my pocket, I scored my wrist and a few drops of my blood coated the antique brass as I licked over the wounds to seal them. The lock was something uniquely designed for me. The magic required my DNA to open it, and the lock would only respond to my blood. Inserting the key, the sound of tumblers echoed up as the door lock relaxed and slid open.

Stone steps descended down into a darkened corridor that ran about a half a mile. On the other end would be a door that would lead us straight into the basement of Fangtasia.

The escape route was not on any city blueprints, not that they knew it was there. Nor was there any electricity, but as a vampire, it wasn't needed.

When I bought the club long ago, I discovered the tunnel by accident. I knew there used to be a club where the strip now stood. It was built back in the 1920s, when prohibition ran rampant, and bootleggers needed underground methods to shuttle liquor to and from clubs and bars. It was also perfect for escaping potential raids.

As we made our way down into the darkness, those in the group who couldn't see used the cinderblock walls to feel their way, their hands becoming coated with dirt and cut by sharp edges of jagged, broken stones that had disintegrated with age. To the untrained nose, it only smelled dank and rotten. However, I could still smell the faint undercurrents of beer and alcohol after all these long decades.

The steel door loomed in front of me, and once again I used the bloody key to open the door into the basement. I removed a heavy panel and the basement became flooded with those who were behind me.

Up above, the sounds of battle spilled into the main area, and I knew that Stan and the others had breached the entrance. _Right on time_. Now it was time for us to crash the party.

Skulking through the basement and up the stairs into the storeroom was the easy part. Not wanting to rush in there without knowing what was going on, I peered around the corner into the crowd. Things were not going well for our side. Several vampires and Weres that I recognized from the warehouse lay dead on the floor.

Stan was holding onto his side with his hand, and swinging a sword in the other. Just as we were about to jump into the mix, a scream of discovery hung in the air. I glanced around at the source, and saw Felicia pointing our way.

I had a feeling Felicia was spying on me, but for whom I hadn't discovered yet. She had always been weak-minded, contained, and somewhat deceptive. Now it all made sense. She belonged to Felipe. Before I could do anything, Pam jumped out in front of me.

"She's mine!" Pam looked back at me, a blood-lusted glaze covered her eyes, and went straight for Felicia. I was never prouder of her than this moment.

As a group, we filtered out into the melee, and began attacking in earnest.

"About time you got here, Eric. We could use your help." Stan shot a grin at me as his sword sliced through a vampire's neck, severing its head from the body.

"You seem to be doing alright for yourself." I nodded slightly toward his wound.

"Eh, what can I say? I like living dangerously."

"Yes you do. Now duck!" I swung my sword not a second after he quickly crouched and cut down a Were charging for him.

We stood back to back, picking off our opponents one by one as more people spilled in through the front entrance. Through the din of clanking swords, and howling Weres, through all the ash of the dead wafting in the air, I made my way over to the small stage with one question in my mind. Where the hell was Felipe?

Still fighting my own attackers, I kept my eyes on what was going on around me. Pam had easily cornered Felicia behind the bar. How ironic that that place would be the site of her demise. From out of nowhere, a silver rope came around her neck from behind and a Were yanked back, taking her over the top of the bar and crashing down into the stools.

I wanted to go to her and help, but I had my own hands full. "Riley! Help Pam!"

He looked at me and then to Pam, who was writhing on the floor in pain, being choked by thick links of silver.

Momentarily distracted, a foot came out in front of me and smashed into my arm, causing my sword to drop from my hand. I turned to see Victor standing there grinning at me like he knew exactly what would happen here tonight.

"Traitor. I knew it—you were not to be trusted."

"What can I say? I treat my friends like my enemies, and my enemies like my friends." One hand reached out to grab me, and, as I turned, his other hand sliced through the air and a dagger landed square in my chest.

It was a deep bone-splitting hit, and I felt my ribs crack and my breastbone split. Damn it. Pain radiated from my sternum, but I dismissed it, trying to seize Victor with my bare hands. He stepped back and I stumbled forward and fell down to my knees. He must have grabbed a fist full of hair because my head was suddenly wrenched back.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Riley's hands moving quickly. It only took him a few hits and the person he was fighting slumped to the floor dead. In another context I would have liked to watch him use his deadly skills against another. Right now, I had my own situation to deal with.

"I knew a long time ago that you needed to be destroyed, Eric. You were too comfortable in your position. Too many people were loyal to you, and it was going to have to end. No sheriff should have that much power … more power than a king."

I laughed. "So what did Felipe offer you—Louisiana and Arkansas?"

"Something like that." He flashed a grin at me, like he'd won first prize.

"Well, you might want to turn around, because I think someone might have a problem with that."

At first I could tell he didn't believe me, but when a blade pressed up against his throat, his face changed.

"**Let – go – of – my – Master** … slowly." Pam raked her fangs over his carotid, and Victor immediately let go of my hair, holding his hands up in front of him.

I pulled the blade from my chest and stood, towering over Victor. "I've got this animal, Master. I saw Felipe heading back toward your office, like he was too good to get his hands dirty with the mess he created."

"I trust you to take care of him for me, Pam." I left her to battle it out with Victor, while I fought my way through the crowd toward my office.

Three bodyguards—two vampires and one Were-bear who had already begun to change—blocked the entrance to my office, but they were no match for my steel. As I cut down one of the vamps, the other came at me from behind. He was such a clumsy fool, and I dodged his blade, watching it slice through the bear's gut.

The flow of blood from my chest wound was slowly mending as I fought, but I was going to need more blood for faster healing if I was to face Felipe head on. I grabbed the remaining vampire around his neck and lunged for his throat, ripping it with my fangs, and draining him of his essence.

Tossing him aside like a ragdoll, I kicked open my door, prepared for the fight of my life, but what I found truly astounded me.

Felipe sat there in my chair, legs crossed and propped up on my desk. His arms were folded in front of him, as if he had been waiting patiently for my arrival.

"Have a seat, Eric." He had the arrogance to address me as if he had just asked me to have a drink with him.

"No thanks. I'd rather stand. It will make killing you easier."

"Ah, but you see, I don't think you will do that. You and I both know what will happen if I die."

Felipe stood, and as he reached down beside him, he produced a magnificent looking sword. Too bad it looked like it had never been used. I watched in amusement as he swung it around a few times; I could easily tell he was out of practice. Then again, that's what happens after centuries of having others do your dirty work for you.

"You know, you don't have to die Eric. We can end this bloodshed right now. All you have to do is lay down your weapon and surrender to me. I will see that you are well cared for. We both have a lot at stake. Together we can do tremendous things."

I scoffed at the idea, flexing my muscles. My chest was still on fire from the broken bones, but none of the pain reflected in my face. "Enough talk. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

My desk was easily overturned and shoved out of the way, papers flying everywhere. Although it was not a huge office, there was enough space for us to duel.

My eyes never left Felipe as my sword flew through the air toward him. The clanging of steel on steel echoed in the room, as sparks riveted from the contact. Over and over we came at each other, two ancient beings locked in a battle for our lives—one winner, one loser.

Felipe was a Spaniard through and through. Where I was comfortable swinging my sword, as if it were an extension of my arm, Felipe was alternating between a combination of swordplay and fencing.

Comparatively, Felipe was no match for me. I was taller than him and more muscular. However, what he lacked, he made up for with craftiness and swiftness. What he never seemed to be short of, was his sarcasm and insatiable need to taunt me.

"It is such a shame that you are willing to gamble with the life of someone you claim to love. Sookie belongs to me, you know. She is my wife, in every sense of the word."

I knew he was lying, but the glint in his eyes only revved up my fury and I came down hard on him with a thrust of my weapon. Felipe was knocked back into one of the cabinets, but he easily shook it off, stepping forward to come at me again.

"Ah, I see my little minx did not tell you."

_Clank._

"Her body is so lovely, all those delicious curves. My lips still tingle with the taste of that sweet honey between her thighs."

_Clank._

"I cannot wait to taste her and do all of those salacious things to her … again. She was writhing in ecstasy when I was through with her."

I refused to give in to his taunting, knowing he was trying to throw me off kilter. Even though his words were futile, I halted my efforts for a moment, letting him think he'd bested me.

The look in his eyes said that he had me right where he wanted me, but I knew better. "Felipe, you have the devil's tongue. I know for a fact that you did not touch my wife."

"Oh, but she isn't your wife, is she? She is mine, and will be again once you are nothing but a pile of ashes. She may mourn, but I will be there to comfort her. If you love her, you would stop this nonsense, and lay down your weapon. Killing me only kills her."

Felipe dropped his sword and held out his arms, goading me to strike him down. With a quick upswing of my arm, I paused to look at him … and dropped my sword in front of him.

Defeated by an enemy's words was more humiliating than I could bear. My head hung low on my shoulders, and a quick glance at his face said that he was beaming with victory.

"I knew you would see it my way in the end. Now, get on your knees and beg forgiveness of your king."

I stood in front of Felipe, and closed my eyes. A whisper of words tumbled from my lips as I lowered myself to my knees. _'For Sookie.'_

"You were only following the orders of the Council, Eric. For that, I can forgive you. However, I will not tolerate being disrespected like this. I am sorry, but you forfeited your life the moment you came under my rule."

A flash of steel caught the corner of my eye, and as Felipe lifted his arm in preparation for my death blow.

With vampiric speed, I reached behind me and unsheathed a long dagger, concealed at my back.

Plunging it upwards into Felipe's gut and piercing his vital organs, I stood and wrapped my hand around his raised arm, my other hand still on the dagger. I looked hard into his eyes and for the first time since this whole bloody mess started, the edges of my mouth curled into a smirk.

"Sookie is safe in Faery. Your death will mean nothing to her but freedom."

I twisted the blade before wrenching it out of his body, his blood spraying me from the wound. The smell of victory hung sweetly in the air. Felipe's eyes widened in shock and acknowledgment as he realized the enormity of my words. He stumbled backwards and slid down on his ass against the overturned desk.

With a raspy sound, his eyebrows narrowed and he spat blood from his mouth. "You bastard."

I crouched down in front of him, and smiled. "I may be a bastard, but this bastard is sending you straight to hell."

Before he could stop me, I held the dagger in both of my hands and thrust it savagely down into his heart, sending him exactly where he belonged.

**Next chapter will contain among other things the aftermath and catching up to Sookie's arrival to the house.**


	30. Chapter 30

**ERIC**

It wasn't enough to just stab Felipe in the heart. It wasn't beating in the first place, and as old and strong as he was, it would only be a matter of time before he recovered.

As I kept one hand clutched on the dagger, I reached over and grabbed my sword with the other. Giving the dagger one last twisting thrust, my sword sliced through the air as it came down.

I sat back on my haunches and took a deep unnecessary breath. So much blood. So much destruction. Over in the flashing arc of steel severing his head from his body.

Before he began to turn to ash, I picked up both parts and hauled them into the main area of the bar. Over the din of metal ringing and flesh ripping, I let out a ferocious howl and threw the bloodied, dead body into the middle of the floor.

Leaping up on the stage, I held up Felipe's head by what was left of his hair, and all noise abruptly stopped as every eye turned to stare.

"Your leader is dead. Your attempts have failed. Drop your weapons and surrender now, and I assure you that things will go much easier for you. Resist, and face a similar end." With a growl, I threw the head down onto the floor next to the body, watching those who were standing too close clamor back.

As Felipe's remains started to darken and flake, I knew they felt the full ramifications of my words when weapons began falling on the ground, and people stared dropping to their knees.

The intensity of hostile emotions floating through the air lessened as my people began taking Felipe's troops into custody. With my bloodstained sword still at my side, I walked around, finally getting a chance to assess the damage.

I was less interested in how the bar fared. Business could be rebuilt, people could not. Determining that it would be better to gut out this place and start fresh, I did a quick sweep of the inside and outside areas to find the monarchs.

Rosa was outside against the side of the building, crouched in front of a still bleeding Stan. If vampires looked pale to begin with, he looked positively white.

"How are you faring?"

"I'll live," he said with a chuckle.

"Don't let him fool you. It's pretty bad, but yes, he will live. He is going to need blood."

Unbeknownst to them, I had already contacted Dr. Ludwig and informed the old gal that we would probably be bringing in casualties from a skirmish. She cursed me and told me she was aware of the situation and already had a place set up nearby for the injured. I was not in the mood to ask her how she knew already, so I let it slide.

"There is a makeshift hospital set up not far from here." I gave her the address, and watched with a modicum of amusement as the petite woman stood and hefted Stan over her shoulders.

Russell and Pam were tending to some of the wounded, and I informed them where to send people for treatment. Those who were dead or beyond hope of saving were dragged into the backwoods and the bodies dumped. Vampires were easy enough to clean up after: if they did not die in the night, the sun would take care of any that remained. It was the Weres that needed to be dealt with.

I flipped open my phone and called Alcide. Although he was aware of what was taking place, and had sent some of his pack to aid our efforts, he had not taken part personally because of his PackMaster status. I informed him that it was over, and if he wanted to deal with the bodies, I would have no problem with it. Otherwise, I would have them taken care of in the morning. Thankfully, he agreed to deal with his own dead as soon as he could get a van out here.

I closed the phone and began looking for others when the hairs on the back of my neck bristled. I turned around to see Victor standing there in silver shackles and an amused smile crossed my lips.

"Well, well. How the mighty have fallen. You should have known it was going to end like this, Victor. You chose the wrong side."

At first I was surprised that my Pam did not finish him off, but this was so much better. He thought he could outsmart all of us, and in the end, he was the one in ruins.

Even as Victor held his head high, the humiliation and degradation of his failure shone in his eyes. "You should have killed me, Eric. By rights my life is forfeit anyway. The Council will see to my death. Can you not give me the dignity of allowing me to die in battle?"

I considered his words carefully for a moment and then smirked as I turned away. "No."

Those that fought for Felipe and still lived would be shown more dignity and leniency than the coward I now walked away from. At least most of them only fought because Felipe had ordered them to do so.

Walking toward my car, I caught a glimpse of Riley, talking to one of the witches who had aided us earlier. His face was full of pain and she was in tears as I approached.

"Eric, this is Belinda. Layna was her sister and the leader of their coven."

"My regrets at your sister's untimely demise."

With balled up fists, she charged at me, hitting me in the chest over and over. "You monster! My sister didn't want to help you guys. She didn't want to interfere in vampire stuff, and now she's dead."

Her hits were of no consequence to me, so I let her continue to beat on my chest until she wore herself down. Considering her current state of emotion, it did not take long. Riley just stood there in shock that I allowed her to do this to me.

When she finally took her last swing at me, she slumped down against the side of her car and cried. "It was so horrible. I saw the whole thing. Layna was trying her best to keep the spell going and deflect Gwen's attacks at the same time. It wasn't until Gwen's accomplice stepped in to help her that Layna fell. They ripped her soul right out of her body and laughed so casually. Gwen continued on like nothing else had happened and left her companion to deal with me. At first I was in shock, but when I shook my head back into the here and now, I was able to kill her. Now Amelia is … oh God! Why did we have to get involved?"

I motioned for someone close by to take her to the hospital to be looked over while I spoke to Riley about Amelia. There was nothing more I could do for Belinda for now, as she was too overcome with grief.

"You said earlier that Amelia was put into stasis?"

"Yes. Belinda came running over just as one of Gwen's coven threw a curse at Amelia from behind. It tore through her back and chest like a sword running her through. Before she could bleed out, Belinda cast a stasis spell on Amelia until we could help her."

He looked up at me, anger filling his eyes. "I will never forgive you or myself for this. From here out, I don't care what you do. Never contact me again … for anything. I'm taking Amelia and I'm transporting back to Ireland. My aunt is a great healer and will help Amelia recover from this so we can bring her back to me.

Before I could say anything, he disappeared from my sight. I knew his anger and grief was causing him to be somewhat irrational. I had given Amelia every opportunity to back out of the situation and she chose to fight. I was not going to refuse the help. If he wanted to be angry at me, so be it. If he never wanted me to grace him with my appearance, so be it. But he would not succeed in keeping Sookie and Amelia apart.

Sookie. My thoughts finally turning to her, and I wondered how she was doing. Could she feel that Felipe was dead now? Did anyone tell her that I had killed him? How long would it be before she was able to return to me? I needed answers, and soon.

As if she could hear my thoughts, a presence materialized not far away from me. "Well done Viking. The Council is most pleased with these turn of events."

"I'm so _glad_ the Council is pleased. Now when will Sookie be returned to me?"

She shook her head. "It is not yet time for her to return. We have only just begun to work on disconnecting the bond. Although de Castro is dead, her side of the bond does not know it yet. Until it is quashed, it will be too dangerous for her to return. If she did, her side of the bond would immediately seek his out, and knowing the other half was gone, it would wither and die inside of her."

"Then I will go to her." For the first time since I'd met her, Lilith laughed.

"Do you seriously expect me to take a vampire to Faery?" Her face then got quite serious. "You still have work to do, Eric. There is much to be done in the aftermath of this battle. A king lies dead. His states are now leaderless. Unless you want the position, which is your right, the Council is charging you with dividing de Castro's assets and appointing the right people to fill his vacuum."

"I do not understand why it is my responsibility to do what the Council should do."

"Do not question the Council's directive, vampire. You will do as you are told. De Castro was not the only threat you faced from this whole ordeal. Sookie will not be returned until it is safe for her to return." Her eyes scanned the remaining supes who were nursing wounds or helping others. "You suffered harsh wounds, and I suggest you get yourself healed up. You have much to clean up."

I was not happy with her words as she disappeared and a curse escaped my lips. Why was it my task to right Felipe's wrongs, especially since I was one of those wronged? She was right about one thing. I had no desire to be king or take on the headache of that responsibility.

However, before I did anything, I needed to get myself to Dr. Ludwig. Vampires could heal themselves well enough, but with the bones that had been broken, I would need blood and rest.

* * *

**ERIC (October)**

Cleaning up Felipe's mess had not been easy, but the Council was generous enough to send an aide to help me in the form of Rosa. The only remaining problem that I had to face alone was tracking down Patrick. He had been a slippery bastard over the past couple of months, always staying one step ahead of my spies.

It was decided that Edward Whitehorse would be given Nevada as compensation for the problems he suffered under Felipe's attack. Edward was most grateful for the opportunity, as Nevada was one of the more prosperous states.

Through some of Felipe's liquidated assets, Rosa, Stan, and Russell were all compensated for their losses, as well as time and expense in stopping the complete takeover of North America.

The only headache I had left to deal with was what to do with my own state as well as Arkansas. Since I had no desire to be king, I had no choice but to help appoint a new monarch. Ultimately the decision rested with the Council, but I was to give them recommendations.

My first recommendation was to give Arkansas to one of the neighboring territories, and allow Stan or Russell to rule Louisiana. My second recommendation was to appoint Miranda as Queen of Louisiana and Arkansas. I knew she would do well in the position, and was very fair-minded. I was not so sure she would leave the comfort of South Carolina, but it was worth a try.

In the end, the Council agreed with me and spoke with Miranda Covington about becoming a sovereign. Of course she was no fool and accepted the position. Knowing her as well as I did, I had the utmost confidence that the New Orleans stronghold would rise a powerhouse once again under her control.

After my injuries had healed, I informed the shifter and Jason of Sookie's situation and that she would not be coming home until things were safe enough for her to return. Neither of them took it well, as I suspected, but it did not bother me. They could think what they want. I also told them that Riley and Amelia would be away for awhile, so I was hiring house cleaners and a landscape crew to maintain Sookie's house. I was also taking over the bills while they were gone.

The second week in October, the house cleaning service informed me that the residents had returned, and I drove to Bon Temps to see for myself. Riley's anger toward me still rolled off him in waves, but it was not as great as that terrible night. He welcomed me in to check on Amelia nonetheless.

She sat on the couch with that ugly afghan of Sookie's thrown over her legs. "Eric, I'm glad you came by. I've been thinking about you and Sookie a lot."

She looked rather pale for a human and tired, but her mouth held a weary smile. "I am glad you are better. I see the burn on your face is gone as well."

"Yes, well, I'm just happy to be alive. That was quick thinking on Belinda's part to put me in stasis. It took awhile, but Grace and Riley's sister were able to help heal me. I'm good as new … almost."

She lifted her shirt and exposed her stomach up to her bra line to me. There was a small faint circular burn mark right in the middle. "Turn around." She twisted around and the same mark was on her back, directly in line with the front mark.

"When I'm up to it, I'm going to have tattoos cover both areas. I feel twinges now and then, like when it's going to rain or something, but it's not uncomfortable now." She pressed her palm to her cheek. "The burn is still there, but it's very faded. It's hardly noticeable. Um, is Sookie okay? I've wanted to call her, but I wasn't sure if she was home. Riley told me she'd been taken to Faery."

"No, she is not home yet. I do not know when she will return, though I keep asking the Council. The only damn answer I can get is when the time is right. I will make sure to keep you informed when she does come back."

"Thank you, Eric. I know Riley blames you for what happened to me, but I want you to know that I don't hold it against you. I was willing to take down Gwen at any cost, and Riley knows that."

"I do apologize for that, Eric. I've talked a lot with Amelia about this, and though I am still mad at her ending up hurt, it was Amelia's choosing to help."

"There is no need for apologies. You were grieving, and I have been around humans and other supes long enough to understand the emotions that come along with it. I will take my leave now, but know that if you ever need anything, you have but to ask."

Now, as it was a week before Halloween, Fangtasia was busier than ever. Once the bloody aftermath had been cleaned up, I'd had the entire bar rebuilt and remodeled. Pam was to deal with the interior designers; however, I gave her many specifications that were to be followed. Pam was back to her old self, when my interfering caused her to threaten me with redecorating the entire bar in pastels. After that, I kept a watchful distance on the improvements.

Edward was gracious to donate all the funds for the rebuild from one of Felipe's offshore accounts as recompense. Although I did not need the money, I accepted it as part of Felipe's repayment for my losses.

Since Rosa had been instrumental in helping me sort out the mess in the aftermath, I invited her to spend the week leading up to Halloween at my home as a thank you. It was purely a vacation for her, and she looked forward to seeing how the holiday was celebrated in the south.

The night before Halloween, Fangtasia was closed in preparation. Vampires did not perceive the holiday as humans did, but with their preconceived notions of Dracula and monsters, I was not above capitalizing on their foolish ideas.

Of course all vampires knew the real story of Vlad, and that he rarely left his homeland nowadays. Perhaps one day I will take Sookie to meet him, as I had not visited Vlad in about three centuries.

While I sat in my office and conducted area affairs, dealing with requests and disputes, Rosa was in the main bar helping Pam with last minute decoration ideas. Once I emailed my reports to Miranda, I decided to call it a night, since sunrise was a few short hours away.

Rosa had given her guards the night off, since the bar was closed, and we would be going straight back to my house. I had hoped the ride home would be peaceful and uninterrupted, but I could tell Rosa had something she wanted to say. Although I respected her position, she was not here in an official capacity, and therefore I could be a little more relaxed about protocol.

"Your mind is restless tonight. Tell me."

She said nothing for a few moments and then broke her silence. "You love her and miss her, don't you? I see it."

Rosa had been kind enough not to broach the subject of Sookie, but apparently could no longer hold her tongue.

"Yes, as much as I am capable of loving, I do love her. I also miss her, but I understand the significance of keeping her away. Her safety is paramount."

"You are truly blessed, Eric. I don't disagree with her not returning yet. Have your people located Patrick?"

I gripped the steering wheel tighter and hissed. "No. But he is close. It is only a matter of time."

There was a definite sense of impending attack. When, exactly, was anyone's guess. No one was talking, and those we were torturing for information were steadfast in their misguided loyalty to Patrick.

In the weeks following Felipe's failed attack, I had been getting updates from Lilith as to Sookie's condition. However, those reports had become few and far between and now they were nonexistent. It was as if they were trying to sever any contact I could possibly have with her.

Deep down, I knew there was a chance she might stay in Faery. The longer you lived in another world, the more you got used to it, until your old life was but a faded memory. No longer having a tangible bond to Sookie, she could freely choose to come back or stay. So why was the notion of not seeing her again so painful to me? I did not like to think about it. I had never been good with human emotions until her. I never wanted to experience what I'd locked deep inside over the centuries.

Not wishing to speak again on the subject, we drove the rest of the way in silence until we reached my home. The moment we stepped out of the car, I knew something was wrong. Something did not smell right.

Hissing and taking a defensive position, I pulled Rosa behind me, my eyes shifting left and right. "Someone is out there. Please go inside and lock the door."

I skulked around my property and the surrounding area, but found nothing. Whatever it was I sensed, was no longer there.

Turning back, I pulled my keys from my pocket and opened the back door. I was just about to slam it shut behind me when a sudden burst of pain hit my back and shot through my entire body.

It was as if someone had ignited every one of my nerves with an electric cable. My knees buckled and the ground swelled up under me as I dropped heavily to the floor.

Before I could recover, another jolt of agonizing pain rushed through me and my body spasmed uncontrollably.

"Eric!"

Even with blurred vision, my hearing was sharp, and I knew the gasp came from Rosa. I tried to form words, but a third shot of pain rippled through me. My mind was reeling from the attack, and became unfocused as I tried to will enough power to my limbs to move.

A stinging, burning sensation settled on my skin and I knew immediately that someone had shackled my wrists and ankles with silver cuffs. It took several agonizing minutes for my mind to refocus, and when it did, I saw Rosa standing there, but she was not alone.

Patrick had her arms locked behind her and was toying at her neck with a silver knife. My eyes cut sharply to his hands. He was wearing special handling gloves.

I growled when someone kicked me in the stomach and I vowed that whoever it was, would have his leg ripped off of him while he was still alive.

"Not fun being tasered, my friend, is it? Funny how many vamps I had to go through to find the right voltage to incapacitate you. I'm sorry to say most of my volunteers didn't survive."

Able to form words again, I hissed. "You … are no friend, and … I will kill you where you stand."

"I doubt it. It looks to me like I'm holding all the cards," he pressed the knife into Rosa's neck and a thin bead of red formed, "and the toys. I assume your former bonded has not returned. Or did I interrupt the beginnings of a threesome? Maybe I shall stay and make it a foursome."

A vicious laugh bubbled up from his throat and darkness and fire burned within me. "You dare to speak of her like that after throwing her into the clutches of that maniac? Your offenses are racking up, _friend_. I believe you just caused a blood offense toward a monarch."

"I have nothing to lose, Northman, as you have laid waste to all my plans. I am merely here for recompense. Seeing as how Sookie is not around, maybe I should just take this one as my compensation and be done with it."

He jerked Rosa's arms and her body railed backwards into him. She groaned and struggled against his grip, but with her arms bound, she was not as strong. "Eric, tell me … how does it feel to be a queen's pet? Do you bark when she gives you commands?"

Patrick's words only served to fuel my fire and with the rage burning through my body, I summoned up enough strength to actually snap the cuffs around my ankles. As soon as my legs were freed, I jumped to my feet and turned around to face the human idiots who'd pledged their undying loyalty to this idiot. I wondered how quickly they would follow if it quickly became their 'dying' loyalty?

Behind me, Patrick spat out his instructions, as he hauled Rosa into the other room. "Kill him."

Together, both of them were no match for my prowess—even with my hands tied behind my back. By looks alone, they were almost my height and weight, but I doubted they had any useful abilities. Still, I never underestimated an opponent.

Hearing a scream from the other room, I gritted my teeth and spread my legs apart as hard as I could, severing the link between my ankles. Even through my socks, the silver dug into my flesh and burned harder. I dodged the first man brandishing a knife, while the other took aim with a gun and fired off two rounds. Both bullets passed through the left side of my abdomen, searing it with pain as they bounced around my body and made their exit just above my hip.

Ignoring the blood that oozed out of the wounds, I charged for the gunman and knocked him off kilter using my shoulder. He faltered and stumbled against the kitchen counter, shaking his head. I sensed the other human coming up behind me a split second too late, and he raked the dagger across my right arm.

The gunman had recovered enough that he joined his partner and raised his weapon against me again. With vampire speed, I rounded the island and before he had a chance to fire, I used my body to ram him, causing him to spin around and fire bullets into the other one.

The shot guy screamed as he crumbled to the floor in a heap, bleeding from several chest wounds. I took advantage of the moment to kick the gun out of the hand of the one still standing.

"Unbind my hands and your life will be spared." I had no intention of doing that, but I needed to get him to stop moving.

"No way. Patrick said you'd say something like that." He backed up and squatted to pick up the dagger next to his dying friend. "Oh, and you can't glamour us either." He reached under his blood-stained shirt and pulled out a talisman. "This prevents that from happening."

Patrick was smart, I'd give him that. But he and his cohorts were up against me now, not some newborn vampire. Still no use of my hands, I again used my vampire speed to rush the idiot again and knock him on the ground. Crouching down by the dead man, bleeding all over my nice clean floor, I stepped over my shackled wrists and brought my hands in front of me.

"Ah, that is better." I reached into the pocket of the corpse, and fished out the keys to the cuffs.

I fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one to unlock me, when a knife flew at me from behind. I had not seen it, but felt something whooshing through the air. Turning in time, I raised my arms to block it, only to have the knife slice deep into my arm and lodge there.

Lost to bloodlust and battle at the pain, I dropped the keys and snapped apart my wrist restraints like they were some child's toy. I turned to the last human, who was trying to sneak up on me and grabbed him by the throat with one hand.

"You were the one who kicked me, weren't you?" He made choking sounds as he tried to shake his head no, but I knew better.

"Doesn't matter which one of you did it. You will be the one to suffer for it." Without a second thought, I held the human up farther off the ground and with one hard yank, pulled his hip bone from the column of his vertebra in a thick, wet tearing.

He howled over and over again, as I sank my fangs into his neck, drinking my fill and ripping out his throat as he bled to death in my hands.

Covered in blood and still seething with want of more destruction, I turned and glared at Patrick. Seeing me in full-on bloodlust, he took a few steps backwards, but to his detriment.

Rosa was right behind him and she shoved him forward to me. "You should have tried harder to kill me, Patrick. Looks like I'm not the one whose life is forfeit tonight."

Her blouse had been shredded and she had lines on her neck and face from the knife, but they were healing.

It was Patrick's turn to scream, as he struggled to get away from me. No more. I would suffer no more of these feeble attempts to gain power and control. _I_ was the one in control now.

Grabbing Patrick's neck, I bent him backwards, bringing my knee up and with the sickening crunch of bones breaking, I crushed his spine over my thigh. Rosa knelt down beside the writhing vampire's body, her fangs completely extended, and sank them into his neck.

She drained him to heal herself and allowed me the pleasure of snapping his neck with the heel of my shoe. It would not take long for final death to take him, and I looked down at the brunette woman before me.

Blood coated her lips and chest, and another fierce need grew inside of me. I fisted my fingers through her hair and claimed her mouth hard. Our tongues melded against each other's as they warred for dominance.

Forgetting the fact that I still had broken silver restraints around my wrists and ankles, I took hold of the scraps of fabric that were once her shirt and ripped them off her body. The fingers of my free hand cupped her breasts pinching and tugging on her nipples roughly through her bra.

I truly believe we would have lost ourselves to the momentary effects of bloodlust, had it not been for the call of day, just beginning to peek over the horizon.

Pushing away with a growl, I tried to rein in the fires burning through my body and mind. It was a struggle, but I had little time to do it. When enough of my mind had settled, I looked over the carnage and picked up the bodies, littering my kitchen, and threw them out the back door. No one could see into the back yard, so I was fairly certain they would not be detected. Once done, I reached for the keys and whisked Rosa up the steps and into my bedroom.

Releasing the vile clamps from my body, I collapsed onto the side of the bed, finally feeling the extent of my injuries. At least I was able to get some blood inside me before killing those insignificant specks. The bullets had passed through, so all that was left was for my body to heal.

Speaking of healing, I looked up at Rosa. "You should get some rest. You were injured."

"Let me take a look at your wounds first." I let her inspect the holes and cuts on my body, and she bit into her wrist and rubbed some of her blood onto my arm.

"You should not do that. You need to conserve your strength."

"Nonsense. I am queen, and I will do what I want. I'll be fine. See, I'm already healing up nicely." It was true. Her injuries were already knitting together and soon they would be gone.

Mine were more severe and would take more than a few hours to heal. "Eric, go take a shower and wash the blood off of you. I'm going to change these sheets since you got them soaked now."

I started to speak, but she put her hand up. "I'm talking to you as a queen now, not your friend. Do as you're told."

I knew better and shut my mouth. She was right, though. The shower did make my body ache less and the blood had slowed down to a trickle. After I toweled off, I opened one of the cabinets and bandaged up the entrance and exit wounds. My arm was of no consequence, since it had stopped bleeding and was now sealing itself up, especially with Rosa's help.

When I came back out into the bedroom, she had already changed the sheets and gathered up the soiled ones. "I will need to call someone about cleaning up the kitchen."

"No need. I called my day man, Diego. He will be here this afternoon while we sleep and clean everything up. Something you may not have thought about, but as a ruler, witness, and victim, I will make sure you suffer no repercussions from tonight's events. You were well within your rights to defend both your homestead and me from the attack."

"It is appreciated. Now, you should go rest for the day." She agreed and left me to my own needs.

I quickly made a call to Pam to let her know what had transpired and that we were finally rid of the threats that faced us. She did not have to say anything, but I could feel her thoughts in my head. Did this mean Sookie would return to me now? If so, how soon?

* * *

**SOOKIE**

Something didn't feel right from the moment I stepped foot into the house. It was quiet, yes, but that wasn't the problem. The evening sun was still in the sky and Eric would be sleeping. There were, however, times when he awakened early, so he could be resting in the bedroom.

I had wanted to surprise Eric with my homecoming, so Lilith deposited me at the front door and gave me a hug before she left. She also said that whatever happened now was destined to be, whatever that meant. I was tired of cryptic messages and secret or hidden agendas. Couldn't someone just give me a flat out answer?

I looked around the living room, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It wasn't until I walked into the kitchen that my hand pressed against my chest and a gasp of horror escaped my lips.

Blood. Lots of blood … and it was everywhere: splatter patterns marking the walls and ceiling. Appliances from the counters were knocked over or broken, and a rather large puddle of blood was between the sink and the island. Worse yet, there were dragging lines of blood that trailed out the door to the garage.

_Eric. Oh God, please don't let this be his!_

I turned to run upstairs when the back door swung open with a tremendous thud and a man I'd never seen before sauntered through like this was his home. He was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers and no shirt. As he walked with purpose, the muscles under his brown skin flexed as he wiped smears of blood off his hands and chest with a rag.

When he saw me gawking at him, his eyes narrowed to practically slits and he bellowed in a deep voice. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

I was still staring at all the blood, speechless, when he cleared his throat as if still waiting for me to tell him something. It took me the longest time to actually form words.

"What happened? And where is Eric? Is he okay?"

"I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but this isn't your casa. The owner's upstairs resting, and can't be disturbed. I got a lot of mierda to clean up today, and you need to get gone before I call the policía." There was a definite Hispanic tone to his voice, which became more pronounced with each word.

I just stood there, not knowing what to say or how to react. In other words, I was scared out of my pants.

"You deaf or something, chica? I said get the hell outta here, _now_."

He charged toward me, and put his face right up into mine. I didn't flinch until he grabbed me roughly by the arm and tried to pull me toward the front door. I still tried to twist my arm away from him, which caused his blunt nails to dig into my skin and minute traces of blood pooled at the tiny wounds.

"Please stop. You're hurting me."

"No haga daño a ella., Diego." [Don't hurt her]

His eyes flew to the top of the stairs, and he immediately let go. The figure of a woman was standing at the top, wrapped in a blanket, and peering around the corner. She had a slightly noticeable Hispanic accent as well when she spoke.

"You must be Sookie. I recognize you from your pictures. Would you mind coming up here, seeing as I can't go down any farther into the light. I won't hurt you. I sensed Diego's mood quickly change to anger and thought something might be wrong."

She said something in Spanish to her companion and he pivoted around with a grunt and went back into the kitchen. I couldn't help but stare at her more as the blanket shifted. She had long brown wavy hair, and her features were strikingly beautiful. The front of the blanket parted, and I could see she was wearing some type of white lace camisole. I guess the scrap of lace below it could be considered panties, but I swiftly looked back up into her face. It hadn't escaped my attention that she had come from the direction of Eric's and my bedroom.

_Oh_. My heart began to sink into my stomach. Maybe it wasn't Eric's and mine anymore. After all, I had been gone for awhile, and we weren't exactly blood bonded any longer, even though a residual trace remained. Maybe I had been gone too long.

I breached the first step and stopped. "Is Eric okay?"

She was even more beautiful as the line of her pressed lips curled into a smile. "Yes. He was wounded right before dawn, but he should heal by this evening."

I pointed toward the kitchen. "What about …."

"It's not his blood. Well, at least not all of it. Patrick Kendall and his accomplices attacked Eric and I when we returned home from Fangtasia. They were killed and Eric dragged the bodies out back. Patrick probably disintegrated when the sun rose, but his minions were human, which is why there was a lot of blood. Diego was kind enough to clean up today, but couldn't get here until this afternoon." She shifted her stance as the sun changed direction slightly. "Please, come closer. I don't like to be this close to the sunlight, even if it is October and close to dark."

Guardedly, I crept up the steps, one by one, until I reached the top landing. I turned the corner out of the light and into the darkness of the hallway that led to Eric's office and bedroom.

She pushed the blanket from her head and I saw now that her brown hair cascaded far down over her shoulders. She had beautiful brown eyes and full lips. Her brown skin was flawless as the blanket opened even further to reveal her body, and what little she was wearing. I flushed and turned my head.

"Eric told me about you, but he didn't tell me how beautiful you were. I can see why he was taken with you. I'm—"

"I know who you are." I didn't really, but I also didn't think I could stand here and listen to her say that she was Eric's girlfriend or whatever she was to him. There was so much going through my head—sadness, heartache, jealousy—each one bubbling up inside and twining together.

She reached out and took my hand, sensing my jumble of emotions. "It's okay. I won't bite you. I just wanted to …."

Her voice halted abruptly and at first I didn't understand why she had quit talking. Then I looked up into her eyes and saw that they were becoming dilated. _Oh crap, the blood_.

"I guess in all our discussions, Eric left out one small detail about you." Her lips parted and she ran her tongue over her now descending fangs.

As hard as I tried to yank back my hand, she held just as firmly onto it. I watched in fear as she inhaled deeply. "You smell divine."

Instinct kicked in and I kept up with the tugging backwards until I was able to hook my foot around the corner of the wall. With all the force I could muster, and using the wall as leverage, I yanked as hard as I could.

The woman came flying forward, tipping off balance. I landed on my backside, and she on her stomach, with her uncovered arm landing in the light. A tremendous howl erupted from her throat, and she pulled it back quickly. Her skin blistered immediately around the exposed area.

Just as the bedroom door swung open, I saw her look up at me and scream. "Fairy bitch."

A figure flew down the corridor toward us and pulled the woman back away from the light. He swiveled around and glared at the intruder, his fangs bared and poised to attack, until he saw who it was.

Standing to full height, wearing nothing at all, Eric looked just as handsome as I remembered. One of his arms was marred with a few pink lines that were still healing, and he had a bandage on the left side of his abdomen, but he was still stunning.

"Eric." I whispered, as I scrambled to my feet.

"Sookie?" Eric usually wasn't at a loss for words, but I could tell he was searching for something to say.

"I … I'm sorry I hurt your friend." She was still looking at me with pain and anger in her face.

I started back down the stairs again, but he caught my wrist and stopped me. The sun had started disappearing and he was able to tolerate what was left of the waning light, although I could see the skin on his arm turning a bright pink.

"Wait. Where are you going?" He inhaled deeply. "And why are you bleeding?"

"It's nothing." I looked back over to the woman and a gut-wrenching feeling tore through me.

Eric held on as I descended a few more steps, but eventually had to let go or risk being severely burned.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm back. I should go before anyone else gets hurt."

I guess this was what Lilith meant by whatever happened next was meant to be. I turned and hurried down the stairs as fast as I could. I threw open the front door, briskly walking in whatever direction my feet took me. I had no idea where I was going, but my mind only registered that this wasn't my home any longer. Eric wasn't mine any longer, through bond or otherwise. Deep down, I knew there was a chance I could lose him because of how long I'd stayed in Faery, but I'd always held onto that last thread of hope.

It was probably unfair of me to walk out like that, not asking for any type of explanation, but seeing both of them nearly naked, and knowing she'd obviously come from his bedroom, my first reaction had been to get out of there as fast as fast as I could. I had been so anxious and excited to surprise Eric, but I hadn't expected to find him with another woman. My subconscious told me I was probably overreacting, but that it was probably a good idea to find some place to stop and take a deep breath and clear my head.

Several blocks later, I had no idea where I was, but I saw a small bench and parked my butt down to gather my thoughts. Eric being who he was, I always felt that at some point he would move on. Maybe this was for the best. After all, that other woman was a vampire, and more suited for him than I was.

One thing was certain. I was going to have to face Eric and talk to him about what happened back there, as well as what happened to me in Faery. Maybe Amelia and Riley would let me move back into my house until I could find somewhere else to go.

Now that I could teleport again, the world was my oyster. I could go anywhere I pleased. The problem was that the only place I truly wanted to be was back in Eric's arms. It was what I'd dreamt of since everything started spiraling out of control.

Lost in my own thoughts and contemplating my next move, I was startled back into the here and now by a husky voice.

"Are you ready to tell me why you bolted from the house, or do I have to guess?" Darkness had descended unnoticed by my eyes, and I jumped at the sudden interruption.

With rivulets of tears running down my cheeks, I turned to face Eric. He was standing there, leaning against a nearby tree with his arms folded over his chest. He had thrown on a pair of jeans and a black Fangtasia t-shirt, but his feet were still bare.

I used the back of my hand to try and wipe away the tears but it was of little use. They insisted on falling and I let them have their way.

"You should go back and check on your guest. I'm sure she needs first aid. Please tell her I apologize. I didn't mean to do it, but I had to get away from her."

"She understands and she's not mad. Actually, she's upset with herself for not using more restraint. By the way," he said as he leaned over me and brushed the side of my hair back, tucking it behind my newly formed small points, "cute ears."

Of course he saw them back there. Eric had sharp vision and didn't miss a thing. I pulled my hair forward to cover them and Eric sat down next to me.

"I'll come back another time, when your … girlfriend isn't around, and get my stuff. That way there won't be any more incidences."

"First of all, I have no intention of letting you go anywhere. As you can see, I'm sitting right next to you and nothing has happened. Second, I believe you are mistaken about what you saw. Rosa is not my girlfriend."

"Oh heavens, no. Is that why you ran out of there so fast? I mean, other than the fact that I wanted to drain you." We both turned out heads to see this Rosa person coming down the sidewalk toward us.

"I'm so sorry. It hadn't dawned on me that that's what it looked like. I had been sleeping in the guest room, and when I woke early, I went to check on Eric. When I felt Diego's mood change suddenly to anger, I went to call him from the top of the stairs when I saw you."

She stood in front of us now, dressed in black pants and a shimmering silver blouse. "I came here for a short respite, and Eric was kind enough to shelter me for the week. I guess I should introduce myself properly. I'm Rosa Hierra, Queen of California. I'm sorry about earlier. Eric didn't tell me you were part fairy, so I wasn't expecting it. I'm usually very good about restraining myself."

"No, I should be apologizing to both of you. I was just so excited to see Eric, and when I came in, something felt off. I saw all the blood and I knew something horrible had happened. Everything just sort of snowballed from there. I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions without asking first, but when I saw your eyes dilate, I needed to get out of there."

"Completely understandable." She turned to Eric. "She is a precious one. I hope you treasure her always. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back and finish getting ready for the Halloween party."

I had forgotten that Fangtasia usually put on some kind of festivities for the tourists and fangbangers. Now when I turned away from Eric, it was because I felt utterly foolish about what happened back at the house, but at least my tears had stopped falling.

Eric's fingers smoothed over the back of my head and he once again pulled my hair back, uncovering my new deformities, his thumbs stroking the points. "You thought I moved on, that Rosa and I were lovers."

"Something like that. When I saw you there with no clothes on and she barely had any, I assumed, well … you aren't bonded to me anymore, so there's nothing holding you back."

He reached around and cupped my chin, forcing my head to turn so I could see his eyes. "After all that has happened, you think you hold me back?"

"I know it sounds silly when you stop and think about it. I need to use my head more."

"No it doesn't. Sookie, you lead with your heart, and that is one quality I admire about you. Now, we could sit here and discuss this further, or …" he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against mine, "we could go back to the house and become reacquainted."

He waggled his eyebrows and just like that the sadness that had taken up residence in my heart vanished, and I playfully swatted his arm. "Oh, you are incorrigible. I thought you had to be at Fangtasia tonight?"

"I prefer to think of myself as a hopeless romantic, and no, I don't have to be there if I choose not to be."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ha, more like an over-sexed animal."

Eric swept me up into his arms, his lids hooded and a devious smile on his face. "Come. Let me show you just how much of an animal I can be."

I was waiting for him to say something, but instead, I felt the tip of his tongue glide up the outer shell of one ear, and run its way up to the top. He nipped and suckled the little point between his lips and my face flushed red with heat.

At speed only a vampire could travel, I quickly found myself at the door to his bedroom, to our bedroom, and watched him kick it open and take me inside.

**AN: As always, thanks to Nycsnowbird for her awesome beta skills and brilliant mind! There will definitely be one more chapter after this one (after all, they have to have their 'reunion' *snickers*). If I get everything in this next chapter, then that will be the last one. Otherwise, there will be an epilogue. We'll see. *hugs to all my readers***


	31. Chapter 31

**A tremendous thank you to Nycsnowbird, who took the time to do two read-throughs and make sure I squeezed enough lemons to make a gallon of lemonade :-)**

**I know you all are sad that this is to be the last chapter before the epilogue, and ...**

**...  
**

**Haha, I'm going to make you read the chapter before I do my real author's note *grins and runs away***

**...  
**

**CH 31**

"So, just how much of a fairy are you now?" he asked, as he slammed the door to the bedroom shut and laid her on the bed gently.

"Niall said probably the equivalent of a quarter-fairy. I hope that's not going to be a problem."

"Problem?" With a devious smile on his face, Eric pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. "Only if you don't mind being pillaged all night … every night."

He slowly crawled up between Sookie's parted thighs and hovered over her, allowing his weight to fall onto his hands, while his hips pressed his length into her. He wanted her so much. That fierce need to possess her again, to have her as his own drove him almost to the edge.

_No_, Eric thought. He wanted to take it slow with her. As great as his desire was, he wanted to reclaim her slowly, lovingly. It was an opportunity to rediscover every inch of her glorious body.

"You are more beautiful than I remember. I have so often thought about what it would be like to have you in my bed again, to be by my side. Now I know the reality is that much sweeter."

"Oh God, Eric. I never thought I'd see you again." Sookie cupped his face with her hands and guided his lips to hers, her own fierce need growing inside of her.

Eric slanted his mouth across hers in soft, tender kisses, over and over again. He nipped and tugged at her lower lip until she opened to him; his tongue sweeping through her warmth, exploring and savoring, as his hips rolled gently against her.

He was incredibly hard now, and even through her pants, he could feel the heat of her core rising. He would show her just how much he missed her. They had almost four months of lost time to make up.

Sookie's hands drifted down over his chest and abdomen, rubbing her fingers over his nipples playfully. She caressed and explored the ridges of his muscular plane; her nails gently raking over him causing his abdomen to undulate.

Eric growled into Sookie's mouth, and increased his attentions, plundering and claiming. She pushed back at the invasion, wanting to claim his mouth with the same fervor.

When she reached for the button of his jeans, he stopped what he was doing and looked down into her eyes. Desire had darkened the color of his irises, but he reined it in, in an effort to not overwhelm her.

Backing onto his knees out of her reach, still enclosed around the heat of her thighs, Eric slowly unbuttoned her blouse, flicking the round obstacles up and out of the way as his fingers marched down the silkiness of the fabric. He peeled it back, revealing the perfect bounty of her breasts covered in soft lace.

Drumming his fingers slowly up from her navel, he skimmed the lower edge of the bra, reaching around her sides and sliding his hands gently underneath her. He made a mental note to buy her lingerie with front closures.

Sookie arched her back to him, jutting her breasts forward. Eric lowered his mouth to her cleavage and kissed and licked her delicate flesh as his fingers released the hooks from behind.

He pressed his hands against the warmth of her back and lifted her so she could slip out of her blouse. When her arms came forward, she slid the straps of her bra down, releasing her breasts from their confines.

Lowering her back down on the bed, Eric decided that slowly wasn't quite working for him, and he quickly removed her pants, along with his. He, hadn't bothered with underwear when he threw on clothes to go after her, so the only barrier left to eliminate was the scrap of lace that kept him from what he truly sought.

His fingers trailed lightly up the inside of her thighs and palmed her core, moving his hand in circles. Moans of pleasure tore from their throats as her hips began mimicking the motions.

"Sookie, look at me." She lifted her head, her eyes, glazed with a heated passion, and stared into his face. "I plan to reacquaint myself with every square inch of your body tonight. Nothing …" he said, baring his fangs to her and ripping the fabric away from her body with his fingers, "will stand in my way. No more waiting."

"No. No more waiting. I need you! I need to feel you inside me again."

He lay down between her parted legs again, his rigid length pressed against her abdomen. "You will, lover, but not until I am through. I am so old and forgetful; I cannot recall what you felt like."

Sookie giggled at first, but it soon turned to moans of delight as his tongue skimmed along her jawline to the softness of her neck.

He suckled the flesh over the throb of her pulse, scraping his fangs along the artery. Her blood called to his ravenous mouth.

"Eric …." Sookie stretched her arms around Eric's back, feeling his muscles bunch under her hands as he worked his way around, exploring and searching for those sensitive spots that would turn her wild with desire.

Fingers slid across her collarbone, while he worked his way up nipping and sucking the lobe of her ear, until he finally reached her newly shaped tips.

When Eric latched onto one of her new points, her hips bucked against him. She cried out for more, but Eric was determined to take his time.

Slowly, maddeningly, he made his way down to her breasts, capturing one of the already hardened pebbles between his lips and sucking hard. His tongue laved it while his fangs scraped, drawing just the slightest hint of blood to the surface.

It wasn't until that moment that the full effects of how her blood had changed hit him, and his eyes, already full of heat and desire, grew almost wild with abandon.

He made sure to pay attention to the other breast just as much, while Sookie writhed and bucked beneath him, moaning only for more. Nipping and tonguing his way down her body, his determination to take things slow was dissolving even more rapidly.

His tongue swirled around her navel, causing her to cry out in need. "Please, Eric … I need you."

_Fuck this_, he thought. He could take it slow another time. Right now, if he didn't taste her, he was going to lose it.

He placed gentle but firm kisses on her hip as his fingers brushed over the golden curls that framed what he most desired. Eric pulled Sookie's legs apart even farther to accommodate the width of his shoulders, and he pressed his fangs into her thigh, careful not to break the skin … yet.

The sweet aroma of her sex went right to his head and the obvious glistening wetness that seeped out from her slit made it impossible for him to focus. He was moving on almost pure instinct. His tongue flattened against her and ran up the entire length, gathering as much of the honeyed juice into his mouth as he could.

Sookie all but came undone, insensate with pleasure. She gave herself over to the sensations Eric was creating in her body, and it was as if torrent waves were crashing together under the approaching maelstrom.

Eric cleaved her lips and without warning, plunging his tongue into her depths. Sookie screamed Eric's name as the turmoil inside of her split open and her body shattered into pieces as she came hard in his mouth. Her walls contracted and pulsed around him, as he continued his assault, licking and tonguing through the gripping force. His rigid cock was growing painful, but he was not yet ready to claim her in that way.

He replaced his tongue with one finger and then another, curling against her sweet spot, rubbing gently while her body shuddered beneath him with aftershocks. Sweat beaded over her, and her shallow panting began to subside, when Eric latched onto her clit and ruthlessly sucked the bud between his fangs.

His fingers became just as relentless, thrusting hard into her over and over, while he rode her inexorably in firm, tight taunting licks. This time, he decided not to push her over and Sookie whimpered with the loss of touch as Eric removed his fingers from her and sat back on his haunches.

Reveling in the sight of the woman he loved before him, writhing and clawing from his attentions, crying and pleading for more, Eric leaned forward and brushed his lips against her inner thigh. Thrusting three fingers inside of her, he pumped them hard and fast, scissoring them, as he bit down on her femoral artery.

The sweet spicy taste of her blood hit is mouth and a fierce, possessive groan sounded deep within his throat. With each pull of her blood, Eric lost another piece of himself to the bloodlust that consumed him.

From the moment he sunk his fangs into her inner thigh, Sookie's entire body and soul shredded and her hips matched the fervor of his thrusting fingers as she screamed and moaned through another ripping orgasm. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, her breaths sawing in her chest, her voice becoming hoarse from her shouts of pleasure he was giving her.

Her fingers threaded into his hair and held his head against her while he drank greedily. Eric's free arms came up and rested against her abdomen in an effort to keep her from jostling his head around, and causing injury to her while he fed.

Not wanting her to come down from her high, he pulled back and quickly licked the punctures closed before removing his fingers and crawling up her body. Looking down into her eyes, he smiled and slanted his mouth over hers, stealing yet more of her breath away.

She reached down and ran her fingertips over the blunt head of his cock, rubbing over the pearls of liquid that leaked out, coating her palm. She wrapped as much of her hand around him, gasping at how velvety the skin felt in contrast to the heated steeled length as she stroked him up and down. Eric buried his head into the curve of her neck, relishing the soft touch of her skin.

Her small fingers grabbing and guiding him to her opening made him insane. She felt his swollen head nudging itself in and then her nails digging into his back, accompanying a sharp groan. Hers? His? It took but a moment for him to slid into her fully, her snug hot walls clutching him greedily. She was so incredibly tight and hot, but he refused to come yet. He wanted to wait until she had completely melted.

He pulled back until only the tip of him remained inside, and Sookie pleaded for him not to stop. His possessive nature overwhelmed him and with a final thought, he knew that no other would ever have her like this. She was his, for eternity. He thrust back into her tight heat, again and again, claiming her body as his own.

Sookie's hands tried grabbing for his shoulders, his arms, anything to hold on, but Eric had other ideas. Stilling her hands, he pinned her arms above her head with one of his hands, as he continued to build on the already unrelenting momentum.

Straining against the lock on her wrists, she tried hard to pull them free. She needed to feel him, to feel his flesh in her hands, but it was no use. He was not letting go. Her ankles came up around Eric's ass and locked together to hold on, driving him even deeper.

The slick, wet sounds of their joining and the echo of flesh slapping hard against flesh reverberated in the bedroom. The smell of sweat and sex permeated the air.

Both of them existing on primal instinct now, she was vaguely aware of something being pressed against her mouth. A whispered voice told her to drink, and she closed her lips around it. A rich liquid coated her tongue, and it reminded her of sweet, thick syrup as she swallowed several mouthfuls.

Eric had reached the end of his limits at holding his impending orgasm back, and as he slid his fangs into her beating pulse, he thrust once, twice and exploded, spilling his seed into her in endless streams.

No longer feeling like two separate people, their bodies fused as one. Sookie slammed her head back into the pillow, her eyes rolling back into her head. She hoarsely cried his name as her walls clenched him with all the strength she had and came with such force that the bed contributed to the groans and moans filling the air.

Not wanting it to end, he released her hands and slid his under her body. Still locked together, he lifted her up and knelt back so she was fully seated on top of him. She instinctively pulled her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

Eric lifted her up and drove her down on his still hard cock, over and over, as he thrust up to meet her. Flames ignited in Sookie's core as the fires of hell licked up her spine, singeing every nerve ending in their path. Surely she was going to die. It felt like she was awash in a fiery erotic ocean of lust and passion.

He leaned her back, holding her in the crook of his arm, as he reached down to stroke her clit. She reached for his face and crushed their lips together in a searing kiss; the heat of it threatening to set him on fire.

He pulled back and dark eyes stared into her face.

"Open your eyes, lover." Sookie's eyes shot open, but she could barely see, blinded by the fury of their coupling. The animalistic expression in his face should have scared her, but it didn't. "Tell me you are mine!"

When she didn't say anything, he slammed her down hard on his cock and shouted it again through clenched teeth. "Say it! I want to hear you say it!"

"Oh God, Eric! Yes … I'm yours! Please … please, now!"

Both of their climaxes roared up the steep cliff, plummeting over its edge in their volcanic shared orgasms. Eric threw his head back and howled as he again filled her with his lust and desire. Sookie's body melted around him, sensation drowning her in utter bliss.

She sagged against him, her body limp and still vibrating from her orgasm. Gently he brought her back down to rest on the bed, and slowly glided in and out of her to bring her back from wherever it was her mind had gone. He, too, was still reeling from the effects, but was able to refocus faster than she could.

Sookie lay there liquid and boneless as Eric pulled out and ran to her bathroom. After wiping himself down quickly, he wet another washcloth and took it back into the bedroom, tenderly running the cloth over her core and thighs, cleaning the evidence of their passion from her. He tossed the cloth toward a corner of the room and lay down beside her, pulling her against his side. He smoothed out her tangled hair and listened as her breaths returned to normal. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and she fell into a sated sleep.

* * *

Sookie didn't know for how long she had passed out; at least that's what she'd called it considering what they'd done earlier.

Her face flushed bright red and she felt depraved at the intensity of their love making, but she refused to feel ashamed—embarrassed maybe, but never ashamed.

Eric's eyes were closed, a look of satiation gracing his features. Even with his eyes closed, she knew he was reliving what they had shared over and over in his mind. She tried not to peek inside his mind for fear that she would not be able to contain herself long enough to talk to him.

"Eric, I need to talk to you about something important." She hesitated to bring up the subject, but felt it needed to be said sooner rather than later.

"You can talk to me about anything, lover. You know that." His eyes fluttered open and he drew a lazy smile across his lips.

Sookie sat next to him with her legs crossed and played with the crumpled sheet she was sitting on, wondering how he was going to take the news.

Seeing her anxiety, he picked up her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Sookie, whatever it is, tell me."

"I … uh … I don't want to create a bond with you again."

Eric's eyebrows arched and then furrowed. "You do not wish to be with me any longer?"

Her head shot up, worried about his tone of voice. "I _do_ want to be with you, please don't ever doubt that. But, I don't think I can go through being bonded to you, or anyone, permanently. At least not right now."

He opened his mouth to say something, confusion settling in his chest, but she held up her hand before he had a chance to utter a word.

"Let me finish. Tonight we exchanged blood and that's okay. I'm used to feeling you sort of buzzing around in the back of my head, which is good. It's actually a comfort knowing that. However, beyond that, I don't think I'm willing to go there. We never had a choice when we permanently bonded. Andre never gave that to us. Well, now we have a choice, and I'm choosing not to."

Sookie knew in the past that she had doubted her feelings for Eric, and blamed all their problems on the bond. She railed against it for so long, but it was time to stop all that. No more doubts. No more fighting.

"I always had reservations as to what my true feelings were for you, and blamed it on the bond. I told myself constantly not to trust my emotions, because I couldn't tell whether they were my own or influences from the bond. I know what you would say, but I could never seem to rectify what my head was saying with what my heart was feeling. Once the bond was broken, I sat down and really thought about things, and that's when I knew. I love you, Eric, and that will never change. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I know it may seem that my misgivings were coming back, and you need to give me time. I said before that I love you and I meant it, but that doesn't mean I have gotten rid of all my insecurities when it comes to you and our relationship. It's just something I'm going to have to learn to let go of.

"I have no problem with you taking my blood. I can always use vitamins and supplements to keep from becoming anemic, but I won't take any more of yours. I hope that it will be enough for you. I know that eventually, we will probably bond again like before, but after everything that's happened, I'm in no rush. Can you understand why I'm resistant? All I know is that I want a future with you."

She sat silently, not wanting to look into Eric's eyes. Fear and dread crept up her throat, the acidic taste burning. _Oh God, what if he wants what I can't give him? What if he's not satisfied with what we have now?_

Silence stretched between them, and it felt like an eternity had passed as Eric grappled with the words in his mind. _She does not want the bond, but she says she loves me. Can I live with knowing that she does not want more, that she refuses to be connected to me permanently? She is right about one thing. We had no choice before. Has she considered what I want from her, though? Will it be enough for me to sense her through a weakened bond instead? She is correct, that eventually we will share that permanent bond once again, but it will be on our terms and no one else's._

Eric reached out and cupped Sookie's face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He wanted to see her eyes. He wanted to see the truth of her words.

Her tears threatened to spill and he leaned forward, kissing each of her eyelids, her nose, and then her lips.

"Sookie, it pleases me that you are trying. I do not understand why you still have these insecurities, as you say. I have told you my feelings for you, and they will never change. As long as you are happy, I will accept your decision. As much as I want for us to have that permanent tie between us, I understand your reasoning. I will give you the time you need, but only on two conditions."

He pulled her into his lap sideways and Sookie gasped. "What conditions?"

"First, you will take my blood, but only if you are severely injured. I will protect you with my life, but if that should ever be necessary, I will take every step to heal you."

Sookie thought a moment and then nodded. "Fine."

Brushing a lock of her hair back behind her ears, he kissed her lips one last time. "Second is that you pledge yourself to me again. If I cannot have you bonded to me, then we will be pledged."

Sookie's eyes widened with surprise and delight. "Eric Northman, did you just ask me to marry you?"

Eric chuckled. "If you wish to give it a human label then yes, I am asking you to marry me."

Sookie grabbed Eric's face and pulled it to hers, kissing him with all the desire and passion she felt. Only when she needed to breathe did she pull back, beaming.

"Yes, of course I will marry you."

Eric wasted no time and with vampire speed, Sookie found herself pinned to the bed, underneath a very large vampire, with a very large and rather prominent erection.

"Good, now that that is settled. We should practice for the honeymoon."

And so they did, again and again until the sun peeked over the horizon.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Eric refused to let Sookie leave the house. In fact, he practically kept her tied to the bed, not wanting her out of his sight or reach. He made good on his promise to commit to memory every inch of her body, and then some. If she had thought what they did on that first night was decadent, she had been completely wrong. Eric did things to her that even the author of the Kama Sutra would have blushed at.

Finally she had to put her foot down, not just because she was blissfully sore and exhausted, but because she had things she wanted to do. First and foremost was to go see her family and friends.

Sookie had called Jason, Amelia and Sam the day after she returned, and promised that she would come and see them after a few days. She was especially anxious to check on Amelia. It took some coercing, but Eric had finally conceded and filled her in on what happened with Felipe. Even though he wanted to shield her from the horror of it, she threatened to delve into his mind and find out for herself if he didn't spill everything.

Part of her was shocked and dismayed at the violence that had ensued, but she could not bring herself to be upset at Felipe's final death. Silently she begged her Gran and God to forgive her unchristian like thoughts that he deserved what he had gotten. Victor too, apparently. After he had been taken into custody, the Council debated as to his fate, and ultimately decided he would be sent to a vampire labor prison for ten years before his death sentence was carried out.

There were still grumblings within the vampire communities, mostly coming from loyalists to Felipe, but Eric assured her that they would dissipate in time. The talk was nothing but empty threats and speculation about what really transpired.

Rosa returned to California the night after Halloween, but not before extending an invitation to Eric and Sookie to come for a visit. Sookie tried to apologize profusely, but after having a tête-à-tête with Rosa, sans Eric, Sookie decided that she really liked her.

Only after promising Eric up and down that she would call and/or text him messages every hour, did he agree to let her go to Bon Temps for a visit without any guards. Of course, she argued about his high-handedness, but when he reminded her of certain events that could have been prevented due to his 'overbearing approach', she acquiesced.

After teleporting to Bon Temps, she found herself in a huge bear hug with Riley on the front porch of her home. "Amelia is still napping, but she'll be so happy to see you when she wakes."

They sat down on the porch swing to talk. The first few moments seemed awkward, but once the words started flowing, it was as if no time had passed. They talked about this and that, but always seeming to skirt around the issue of the battle that happened. When it was clear they were exhausting all topics, she finally broached the subject.

"How is Amelia, really? Eric told me what happened when Felipe tried to attack, but I'd like to hear it in your own words."

His eyes focused on the peeling paint of the railing as their bodies swung rhythmically to and fro. "She's not quite the same as she was when you left. There's a quietness to her which concerns me. One of the things I love about her is her vitality and her appetite for life. She's a dozen brilliant colors all swirling together. Yet now, it feels like a few of those colors have lost their hue. I'm hoping that with time, she'll be back to her old self again."

Sookie rested her hand on his. "It takes time, Riley. She went through something horrible, but she made it to the other side. It won't be easy, and you should accept that she may not ever be completely healed, but that doesn't make her less than who she is."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience." Riley gave her a knowing wink. "I love her and will support her, but …"

"Sookie, is that you?" The conversation was interrupted by the creaking of the screen door, as it was pushed open.

Amelia stood in the doorway, smiling at her friend. Sookie stood and went to her, wrapping her arms around her and hugging Amelia to her body. When they both pulled back, neither of them had dry eyes.

"Maybe we should go inside. There are some tissues on the coffee table. I have a feeling we're both going to need them. Riley, can you give us some time alone?"

He joined them at the door and kissed her before mumbling something about running errands.

Once inside, they sat down and the same awkwardness that she had felt with Riley hung between them. It was Amelia who was the first to speak up.

"Riley and I are leaving." Sookie's head shot up and she stared at her friend.

"What do you mean you're leaving? Where are you going?" Amelia looked away for a moment, guilt ridden.

When she didn't say anything, Sookie tried to listen to her thoughts and found … nothing. Now she was even more shocked, and from the expression on her face, Amelia had guessed what she tried to do.

"You tried to listen to me, didn't you?" Her tone wasn't accusing, but more matter of fact.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate that. It's just, well, you're such a loud broadcaster most of the time, and now I can't hear anything."

Amelia pulled something from around her neck, and a small black quartz hung from the chain. "It's an amulet. Grace gave it to me. It blocks anyone from hearing my thoughts. Please don't be upset, but I needed it. It's been so hard on me these last couple of months; harder than even Riley knows. I don't want anyone listening in to what I'm going through. Not even my best friend."

Sookie frowned, but not because of what the amulet's powers did. "I'm so sorry, Amelia. It's all my fault that you got hurt, and I'll never forgive myself."

"Don't blame yourself. I don't. I knew what I was getting in to, and I could have backed out at any time. Even Eric gave me the chance to back out, and as scared as I was, I was more determined to get rid of Gwen. I'm just so sorry that Layna had to die because of it. That's something I will have to live with for the rest of my life, not you."

Riley was right. She was still the same woman Sookie had grown to love, but something about Amelia had changed. Sookie realized, in retrospect, she had changed as well.

"Don't blame yourself either." Sookie let out a huge sigh and her shoulders dropped. "It's the whole situation. I try not to lay blame at anyone's feet, and even though he's not alive to defend himself, I lay it all on Felipe."

Amelia snorted. "Yeah, the greedy, arrogant prick. If he was still alive, I'd give him what-for. Too bad he's dead, I would have cursed every inch of him, starting with his bits and pieces."

They held their breath for a moment, eyes wide, and then burst out laughing. They were interrupted when Sookie's cell phone buzzed, and Amelia gave her a strange look.

Sookie pulled her phone out and typed something out, then shoved it back in her pocket. "Eric made me promise to touch base with him every hour that I'm away." Before Amelia could say anything, Sookie waved her hand in the air. "I know, I know. Mr. High-handed strikes again. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Eric was afraid I wasn't coming back."

"Can't blame him there. You did kind of leave, although I understand why you did it. At least this way, you're safe and not tied to King Jerk anymore."

"I know. I'm giving him some latitude on this, but not much. I can't tell you how relieved it is not to be bonded anymore, to anyone."

Amelia gave her another strange look. "You're not going to re-bond yourself to Eric?"

Sookie reiterated the same spiel she gave to Eric about not going through it again. Between the gift of longevity that Niall gave her, and the strengthening of her fairy blood, she wasn't going anywhere too soon. She loved Eric and didn't need a permanent bond to tell her that.

"I may change my mind down the road, and I'm sure the strength of our former bond will eventually return, but I'm in no hurry."

"And he's okay with it?"

"I think he's a little disappointed, but he does accept my decision, although it did come with a couple stipulations."

"What are those?"

"That if I need his blood to heal any severe injuries, I won't hesitate."

"Makes sense. And the other?"

Happiness flooded through Sookie and she burst out, "Eric and I are getting married."

"He asked you to marry him? Like, as in a _real_ marriage, wedding gown and all the trimmings, or just some vampire ceremony?"

Amelia's words gave her pause. "You know, I hadn't really thought about that. I guess it'll be a combination of both types of ceremony, but we can work out all the details later. I can't wait for you to be my matron of honor."

A chill ran up Sookie's spine. "Oh, but you said something earlier about leaving, didn't you?"

Suddenly the mood shifted. "Yeah. Please don't think it has anything to do with you, but so much has happened this year that Riley and I want a fresh start. I've already talked to my father about selling the apartment building in New Orleans, and Riley talked to the doctor who was retiring."

"When and where are you going?" Sookie grabbed a tissue from the box and dabbed her eyes. They were getting puffy and red again from her well of tears.

"As soon as we can, but probably before Christmas. We're moving to Castlebar. My father isn't thrilled that I'm moving all the way to Ireland, but he has to realize I'm a grown woman with a husband. He can't control my life anymore. Hey, no tears, okay? It's not like we won't see each other. We'll talk on the phone, we can chat online and even chat via webcam. And let's not forget both you and Riley can teleport."

"It won't be the same, but you have to do what you have to do, right?"

Amelia and Sookie talked all afternoon, and even had a late lunch together. Things were changing so much in Sookie's life, in such a short time, and she felt like she was still running to catch up to all of it.

The tears started flowing again when they said their goodbyes, and Sookie made a brief stop to see Jason. She left out most of what was happening, except to say that if he wanted, he could move into Gran's house. Neither of them wanted to give up their parent's house, where Jason was currently living, though.

When Jason mentioned that Hoyt had been itching to get his own place, it seemed the perfect solution had fallen into their lap. Holly lived in a cramped apartment with her son, and Hoyt had already been scouting for a place. Hoyt could easily pay Jason rent for their parent's house, and Jason could move into the Gran's..

The afternoon was dwindling away, but Sookie had one last stop to make – to Merlotte's to see Sam. Although Sam had stayed out of the battle, he was aware of what was going on and was not happy.

"Cher, I'm really happy you're back and safe."

"Me too, Sam. I'm not bonded to Felipe, and I'm in love. For the first time, in a long time, I can see a bright future ahead of me."

"Sookie, you know you'll never be bond free. Eventually, you'll end up bonding yourself to Eric. I wish you wouldn't," he said grimly.

"Sam, we've been over this. I love Eric, and he loves me. Maybe I'll feel differently in the future about being permanently bonded to him, but we'll cross that path when we come to it. Eventually we will end up bonded, but I don't think it will ever be as strong as it was before. For me and my body's sake, I don't think I could take it."

"Eric won't let you stay unbonded for long. He will insist on it, claiming it's for your protection."

"You never will see a good side to him, will you?"

"I love you cher, and I will always be your friend, but this is one subject where we'll have to agree to disagree. So now what are you going to do with yourself?"

"Well, I'm going to go back home to Eric and get settled again. I've already given the strip club to Eric to run, and I want to take some business classes so I can help out. Technically I still own it, but it would be good to really understand the mechanics of running a business. Oh, and there's something I should tell you before you hear it from anyone else, but you can't get all upset and go ballistic."

Sam's ears perked up and he braced himself. "Eric and I are getting married again."

A grumbling noise came from him, and she couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"He was saying that I probably tricked you into it again, love." She swiveled around in the chair to find Eric standing there. "You haven't texted me in awhile and I was worried something happened to you. I flew here as soon as I was able."

Sookie pulled out her phone and looked down at it. "Oops, it must have turned off when I shoved it back in my pocket. Sorry." She felt a modicum of guilt, but brushed it aside to respond to what Sam had said.

"Eric didn't trick me. He asked me, and I said yes. I hope you'll be happy for me anyway."

"Sookie, your happiness means a lot to me. If this is what truly makes you happy, then I will learn to get along with that," he pointed to Eric, "even for you." It was the best she could hope for, and hugged Sam before she left.

When they exited into the employee parking lot, Eric halted at the bottom of the steps and turned to her, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes.

"You were supposed to contact me every hour. I only heard from you once."

"I'm sorry, Eric. It won't happen again. I was just so caught up in talking to Amelia, then Jason, and now Sam that I wasn't watching the time. As you can see, I'm fine." Somehow, she knew that wasn't going to sit well with him, so she tried a different tactic.

Her fingers ghosted down the handrail as she took one step at a time. Her eyes hooded with desire, she waited until she was directly in front of him to speak in a seductive tone.

"I said I was sorry. Of course, if you can think of any way for me to make it up to you," a finger traced down the middle of his chest, as she brushed her hair back exposing her ear, "I'm all ears."

His brows furrowed, observing again the tiny pointed tips, and Sookie stifled a grin as she saw his mouth twitch. "If you think trying to seduce me will make me forget," he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, "you're right."

Kissing her fiercely, he launched them into the night sky and flew as fast as he could back to Shreveport. Sookie yelped at the sudden loss of contact with the ground, and wrapped her legs around his hips to hold on tight.

Eric's fangs descended at the feeling of her heated core rubbing against his hardness. "Lover, keep that up and we won't make it home."

She debated whether she should risk falling or waiting until they got home, but damn if she could wait to feel him. With one hand wrapped around his neck for support, her other hand stole down and unzipped his jeans.

Feeling her way inside, she brushed against his straining arousal before wrapping her hand around it. A noise sounded low in his throat, something like a mix between a growl and a groan.

"Sookie, I mean it. If you do not stop, I will set you down on the ground right now and fuck you into oblivion, and trust me, I will not care if we are in public."

Sookie chanced a look downward. Even though they were high up and moving fast, she could tell they were over a densely wooded area, so she tucked her head into his neck and continued her playfulness.

Sliding her tongue over his neck, she pulled his cock out from its confines and stroked it in time with her tongue. The velvety feel of his skin was cool, but the warmth of her hand spread through him like liquid fire. She continued to suckle at his neck, while moving up and down his shaft. Drops of precum leaked out and she rubbed her palm over his blunt head gathering it to use as lubricant as she continued to stroke him.

"Fuck, woman!" Eric dove toward the ground and without saying another word, whisked her into the woods, beyond any view from the road.

An _oomph_ sound came out of her mouth, her back making sudden contact with a large tree trunk. He slanted his mouth over hers, forcing her lips to part for his marauding tongue as his hands made quick work of her pants and panties.

He yanked down his jeans to his knees and thrust into her with such force the bark crackled and tore into her blouse. Not bothering to be gentle, he spun them around and landed on the ground, still thrusting in and out of her hard and fast.

She clung to his shoulders, digging her nails into his back, crying out for more. "Harder, Eric. Oh God, harder!"

He looked down into her eyes, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight, and pulled out until only the tip of him remained. Pausing until she began whimpering, he slammed back into her, over and over, bringing her quickly to the edge of molten pleasure. She brushed her hair away from her neck and bared it to him, panting and gasping.

His tongue swirled around her racing pulse, and as he slid his fangs into her neck, she came thick and melting, moaning and screaming his name. He could feel her walls clenching him tightly, throbbing around him like a tight fist. He only lasted a few more thrusts, when he shuddered violently and spilled himself into her.

Eric hovered over her, still connected by their joining, and slowly moved inside of her, bringing her down gently. He was still hard, ready for more, but he also wanted to get her home. This was no place for an all-night feasting.

Waiting until she settled and her breathing came back to semi-normal, he pulled away from her and lay by her side. Picking out some of the dead leaves from her hair, he chuckled low and sexy. "I did warn you, love. Now, can we manage to get the rest of the way home without having to stop again? Mind you, it's no problem for me. I just thought you might like to be comfortable."

Sookie sat up and looked around at their surroundings, then down at her clothes. "Well, I'm not flying anywhere with you dressed like this."

Eric had not bothered trying to unzip her pants, but instead ripped the crotch out of them, as well as ripping her panties. The tree bark had also done an excellent job at shredding the back of her blouse. He just shrugged his shoulders at her, as if to say _'what did you expect, teasing me like that'_.

"Would you prefer I call a taxi and have them come pick us up?"

Noting that there wasn't anything wrong with his clothes, except that they were rumpled, she grinned back at him. "I have a better idea. I'll meet you at home."

In the blink of an eye she disappeared from his sight. His growl turned into a laugh and he pulled up his jeans and took to the sky again as fast as he could. He came through the front door and up the steps, shedding his clothes along the way. He knew exactly where she would be.

When he entered the bedroom, Sookie lay posed on her side on the bed—top leg bent slightly at the knee, one arm holding her head up, while her hair cascaded down over her shoulder. Fingers from her free hand gently running up and down between her breasts, teasing the sensitive skin.

"So, shall we continue our discussion about how sorry I am that I didn't call you? I have a feeling this conversation might last a while."

Eric shut the bedroom door and slowly moved toward her, his cock already at full attention. "Hmm, I have a feeling you're right. I have many, many points to make."

* * *

**Now where was I? Oh yes, my AN :-). So, I know this is the last chapter before the epilogue, however...**

**I've decided to extend it by one more chapter. There was an idea kicking around in my head, way back when, and I gave up on using it, but I decided this past weekend to put it in. So, there will be a Ch 32 and then Ch 33 will be the epilogue.**

**I know some of you might be unhappy with Sookie's decision not to rebond with Eric. With everything that has happened, especially with Felipe, I hope you understand her decision. She's not saying never... but she does want some time. Sookie understands that eventually she will rebond with Eric, and deep down, she's okay with that, but it won't be something she was forced into, and it will be on their terms. She just needs a little breathing room.**

**With or without the bond, it doesn't change how they feel about each other. In fact, I think Sookie has been able to step back and figure out exactly how she feels about him without any influences or ties. The fact that eventually, they will rebond, only solidifies those feelings now. I know some of you may not agree with my reasoning, and that's okay, but I hope you do understand where I was going with it. Thanks! :-)  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: First, I'd like to say, happy birthday to BBNB. I can't believe the story turned 1 yr old this week. I'm just so awed at everyone who stuck with me through the ups and downs of this story. *muah***

**Nycsnowbird! This chapter was fail before you betaed it, so it's as much your chapter as mine!**

**As I mentioned last chapter, I had been toying with this idea for a long time, and decided to put it in.  
**

* * *

Ch 32

Over the past month, Sookie began settling down into a somewhat regular routine. She would go to Hooligan's once a week to check in on things, and then to Bon Temps to help Amelia and Riley on the weekends to pack up for their move. At first, Eric had protested her wanting to come to Fangtasia with him. Although Sookie did not outwardly emit the scent of fairy, there were other factors to consider with her safety. The most obvious was her ears. Vampires would notice immediately that they were pointed like a fairy's. The other problem was her blood. Sookie seemed to carry the fairy scent in her blood, and if she was ever wounded, he wasn't sure if he could get her out of there before every vampire in the room descended upon her.

Eric also reminded her that she would not be allowed near either place when she had her monthlies. It had been hard enough for him this past month to resist wanting to rub his body all over her, and bite her heatedly while he fucked her. He could only imagine what would happen if she walked into the bar while on her period.

Eventually they came to an agreement about how often she could go with him to Fangtasia, and that was fine for Sookie. As much as she wanted to spend time with him, it was nice to have some alone time.

Now, with the approaching Thanksgiving holiday, Sookie busied herself, preparing a feast fit for a king. Amelia and Riley were leaving two weeks before Christmas, so she felt this would be the last time all her friends and loved ones would gather at her Gran's house for a big celebration. It was both a happy and sad time for her.

Jason would come, of course, and he was bringing his new girlfriend. He had started dating a new waitress at Merlotte's: Missie. She was new in town, having moved recently from Texas, and didn't have any family. Jason seemed to really like her, and Sookie hoped he might settle down with her if she passed inspection.

Sam, too, was invited since he had no family in the area. Pam, who would soon be technically related to Sookie by marriage, was also invited. Even though she quipped at the fact that it was such a human custom, she accepted nonetheless. It didn't hurt that Eric had forced her to accept either.

There was one last person Sookie wanted to invite, and as soon as the sun set over the horizon the night before Thanksgiving, she walked through the cemetery to the house on the other side.

Bill had sensed her approach, and sat on the porch to wait for her. No longer poisoned, he looked better and stronger than he had since she'd last seen him.

"Sookie, what brings you here?" He smiled, knowing that she was finally bound to no one.

"Hi Bill. I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing. A bunch of people are coming for dinner tomorrow night to celebrate Thanksgiving, and I wanted to invite you."

"That's very kind of you." He inhaled deeply, her scent swamping his senses and he trembled. He also frowned as another, familiar scent reached his nose. "You are still with Eric?"

"Yes." She sat down on the steps next to him. "Why?"

"You are not bound to him by blood, nor are you bound to Felipe. I am curious as to why you are staying with him."

Sookie sighed, her grimace was instant. She wasn't in the mood to navigate the landmines in this conversation with Bill yet again about her and Eric's relationship. "Bill, you know I will always have a place for you in my heart, but I love Eric, and he loves me."

"Eric is incapable of love," Bill replied sourly. "He may say it, but does he mean it?"

"I'm not looking to argue with you, okay?" she said deliberately, the flush of her irritation reddening her face. "I know what Eric is and isn't capable of, and if he says he loves me, then he does. It's called having faith. Besides, if we didn't love each other, then why are we getting married next month?"

Bill's eyebrows arched and then knitted together darkly. "You are binding yourself to him again?"

"Not exactly," she explained gently, "we're getting married the human way, but I think there will be a mixture of vampire customs in there. I just know that I don't want to be blood bound to anyone permanently right now. Not after what I went through with Felipe. Maybe, over time, that might change, but Eric has accepted how I feel."

"I find it hard to believe that he would consent and content to be bound only by marriage. I do not want to argue with you either Sookie. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am, thanks. So will you come tomorrow night? I'm going to have some True Blood there, and Eric is bringing a bottle of Royalty. Pam will be there too."

"I appreciate your invitation, but I will be out of town tomorrow evening, and I do not know when I'll be back. The new queen has asked me to come to New Orleans and go over some ideas she has for the database." His voice was cool and matter-of-fact.

"Oh, well, I hope you have a good trip. I should go now," she stood hurriedly and gave him a quick hug. "I have a couple pies in the oven," she said by way of explanation. Their eyes met briefly, distress pulling at her lips and her glance swiftly skidded away. "Take care of yourself, Bill."

"You too." His eyes were intense behind the self-assured façade he tried to adopt as he watched her hurrying back over to the house to check on preparations.

Amelia wasn't the best cook, but she had learned a thing or two in the months that Sookie was in Faery, and it was a blessing that she could help out. The afternoon of Thanksgiving, both of them scurried about the kitchen trying to get everything ready.

Jason, Missie, and Sam showed up that afternoon, and Riley joined the testosterone cloud in the living room to watch a football game, while Missie joined the women in the kitchen, setting the table with Gran's fine china and getting all the food on the table.

The table was soon resplendent with butternut squash and parsnip soup, pomegranate arugula salad, smoked sausage with fried okra, whipped mashed potatoes with wild mushrooms, sweet potato casserole, cranberry citrus compote, corn on the cob, cornbread and fennel stuffing, and stage center, the massive smoke-roasted turkey. Cider and pop were on the sideboard for people to help themselves.

Just after dark, Eric and Pam showed up. Eric had taken refuge in one of his safe houses, closer to Bon Temps, the previous evening so he could be nearer to Sookie when he rose. Once everyone arrived, including a last minute invitation to Hoyt, Holly and her son, everyone settled down at the table.

While Eric poured the wine and Royalty for himself and Pam, it was Jason's job to carve the turkey. It was such an unusual mix of people, but, then again, Sookie reflected, wasn't that just like the first Thanksgiving dinner as well? A bunch of different people gathering to share a meal.

As Stackhouse tradition dictated, everyone around the table was supposed to say what they were thankful for. Most everyone said the usual, that they were thankful for family, friends, and health. Pam made a joke that she was thankful that the evening was almost over, when Eric growled low in his throat as a reprimand. This was Sookie's night, and he was not going to let anything ruin it, even Pam's warped sense of humor.

When it was Sookie's turn, she stood, eyes bright with emotion, "I am so thankful to all of you for your love, for being a part of my life and for standing by me with your support. It means the world to me to have you all here tonight to share my food and home. I feel so blessed to have such loving friends and family. I feel stronger than ever. If it weren't for your love, for your caring and the fierce loyalty you have all shown me through these trying months, I might have broken a long time ago. I love you all." Eric squeezed her hand as she sat back down and she leaned into his ear and whispered, "You most of all."

Dinner went fairly smoothly with everyone helping themselves to second and third portions—Hoyt and Jason even grabbed for fourths, until there was practically nothing left. The conversation was effervescent and warm and Sookie repeatedly had to blink back happy tears. When everyone had had their fill, and the pecan, apple and pumpkin pies were gone, Hoyt and Holly excused themselves, since her son had fallen asleep on the couch and she wanted to take him home. Pam had also excused herself and left for the evening.

It had not escaped Eric's attention that Sookie looked fatigued from having slaved in her kitchen for two days in order to prepare the meal, and it did not sit well with him. Only when he pointedly suggested that everyone pitch in to help clean up, did the guys offer to let the women sit down while they washed the dishes.

In times past, Eric knew it was the woman's place to cook and clean, but this was a more modern time, and, as far as he knew, men helped out around the house now. Even he helped Sookie at times by remaking the bed or washing a few dishes.

When the kitchen and dining room were spotless, Missie and Jason took off for parts unknown, which left Riley, Amelia, Eric and Sookie. Getting the feeling that Amelia and Riley wanted to be alone, Sookie glanced at the mantel clock and realized it was getting very late. She and Eric would have to leave soon, if they wanted to have some 'alone time' themselves.

Eric started pulling their coats from the closet, and Sookie was saying goodnight, when his stance shifted, his body going rigid on alert. He heard the car coming up the drive before the others did. He peered out the door curtains, watching and waiting.

"Eric? What is it?" Sookie approached and when she tried to look out, Eric swept her behind him without responding.

Only when the car came into view, and he saw it was the state police, did his shoulders drop slightly, though his demeanor was still vigilant. Two men got out of the car, giving the house and its land the once-over, before ascending the front porch steps.

Eric opened the door, his face exhibiting a mask of cool, but the tone of his voice clearly intimidating.

"Can I help you, officers?" He did not like his evening interrupted, especially by law enforcement—not that they'd done anything wrong.

Apprehensive, but curious, Sookie moved around Eric and looked over the two people standing at her door. One man was young, probably in his mid-twenties, looking rather jittery. She tried not to listen to his thoughts, but he was broadcasting fairly loud. Unfortunately, they were so jumbled that all she could pick up on was nervous ramblings and this being his first time doing something like this. Rookie, she guessed. The other looked to be in his forties, and much more seasoned. They were dressed in State Trooper uniforms, and the older one hooked his thumbs into his belt and adjusted himself before speaking. She didn't bother trying to read him.

"We're looking for a …" he glanced down at a notepad he had withdrawn from his pocket, "Miss Sookie Stackhouse?"

"That's me. Um, what can I do for you?" Eric's arm encircled her shoulders and pulled her against his side. If anything was going to happen, he would be able to get her out of there in a second.

"Are you related to a one Remy Savoy?" A sense of dread washed over her, she felt liquid run down her spine. She hadn't spoken to Remy in a while. The last she had heard, his girlfriend left him because she couldn't handle Hunter's 'strangeness'.

"Yes, he's my late cousin's husband, well, ex-husband. Is something wrong?" Her eyes shifted from one to the other, and she became dimly aware that they were both wearing grim faces.

Sookie's hand came up over her mouth to stifle a gasp, even before the older one informed her that there had been a car accident. "Oh my Lord. Was anyone hurt?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Savoy didn't make it. I'm sorry." Sookie began to swoon and Eric scooped her up in his arms before she had a chance to faint, and deposited her on the couch.

The troopers followed her inside, as Amelia shut the door. "I understand you're in shock and this is probably very painful for you, but there is an urgent matter that needs your attention."

_What_, she thought. What could need her attention more than finding out Remy had just been killed? Unless ….

"Wh … wh … where's Hunter?" Sobs bubbled up from her throat, but she willed herself not to cry, yet.

"He's been taken to the hospital in Clarice by life flight. He was lucky and only sustained minor injuries. I'm sorry to say, it was a drunk driver that hit them as they were driving. The guy's car crossed the divider and plowed right into the driver's side. If it's any consolation, the EMTs said he probably died on impact, so he didn't suffer."

Amelia sat down next to her and offered Sookie a few tissues. She had no words to give her friend at the moment, and she softly stroked Sookie's arm in comfort.

"Oh, God. I have to go see him now!" She jumped up off the couch and was grabbing her coat before anyone could say anything.

In a rush, several things happened at once that seemed like a blur to her. The troopers left, Amelia and Riley hugged her and told her anything she needed she just had to ask, and once the squad car was out of sight, Eric picked Sookie up and took to the skies, landing around the side of the Emergency Room entrance, out of sight.

They rushed in and up to the desk, Sookie demanding to know where Hunter Savoy was. The nurse looked up from the chart she had been reading, and smiled at the young couple before her. She was used to dealing with all types of people, especially relatives that were in shock, grieving, and very demanding.

"I'm so sorry about what's happened. If you will give me a moment, I'll take you to where he is resting." She slowly put the chart down on the desk, and typed a few things on the keyboard next to her. She then lifted the phone and paged someone to the ER desk.

"The doctor will be here in a few moments. Please have a seat in the waiting room and he will take you to Hunter after he's discussed the injuries."

Sookie was about to say something, when Eric gently tugged her away from the desk. He knew she was being irrational at the moment. Grief was not a rational emotion, and one that he had little experience with, which is why he had not spoken until now.

Sitting her down in a chair, Eric noted the waiting room held a few individuals who glanced up briefly and then returned their attention to their magazines. The room was fragrant with the scent of antiseptic cleaners and Eric's nostrils flared in disgust. Sookie looked apprehensively down the hall for the doctor's arrival, her entire body tensed.

After getting her a cup of water from the dispenser, Eric sat next to her and held her hand. "Love, I do not want you to think I'm being harsh, but you need to calm yourself. You cannot go see that little boy in there like this. You are strong, and he will need you to be strong for him."

Eric hoped that that was the right thing to say, and it seemed to break through her shock. Sookie drank down the water in slow gulps and took several deep breaths. It was almost ten minutes before the doctor came out to see them and by then she was getting very antsy.

"Miss Stackhouse? I'm Dr. Bentley," he said cordially. "Come with me, we can talk more privately."

He ushered them into an office and took a seat and waited for them to do the same.

"I was on duty when Hunter was brought in," he began.

"How is he? Can I see him? Does he know about his daddy?"

The doctor leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, and took Sookie's questions one by one.

"I'll take you to him after we talk. He is aware that his father has passed. I'm sure you can understand he was physically upset, so we've administered something through his IV to calm him, and I would like to keep him that way. He shouldn't be agitated right now."

Sookie nodded and agreed with the doctor, remembering her own experience when her parents died. She asked the big question. "What kind of injuries does he have?"

"He has cuts and abrasions on the exposed parts of his body. We had to use stitches for the more serious gashes. He suffered a closed fracture to his left arm, but after x-rays, we've determined that a cast will do. He also suffered a grade two concussion from the CT scan we took, which is why he will be staying here overnight for observation."

They discussed his condition further and what kind of aftercare he would need. "You'll need to bring him back in about ten days for me to check the stitches, and six weeks for the cast."

"That won't be necessary. I have my own physician who will see to the boy's needs." The doctor turned to regard Eric suspiciously at first, but decided he was probably tired and there was no need for concern. Sookie wasn't sure what Eric had in mind, and who this physician was, but she was going to have to think about that later.

"Very well. I will have the nurse make a copy of his record and print out aftercare instructions for you. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to him."

The doctor led them out of the office and down a wide hallway, with treatment bays on either side. They stopped at the last one on the left. "As I said, he's calmer now, so please don't agitate him."

Sookie laid a hand on the doctor's arm. "Thanks for your help."

She took a deep breath and walked through the swinging doors. He was so small and helpless lying there on the bed that she wanted to break down and cry, but again she bit back the tears.

Hunter turned his head at the sudden intrusion. Stitches ran from above his right eyebrow and practically down to his ear. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Mentally, she threw up her shields as fast as she could, so he couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Aunt Sookie." He rubbed his swollen little eyes, causing them to become redder.

It had been awhile since she'd seen him. He was a little taller than Sookie remembered. His dark brown hair was disheveled and his brown eyes were wet from crying. She slipped down into a chair she had pulled next to the bed and picked up his hand.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she dabbed at them with a tissue from her pocket.

"It's okay. Daddy said he was going to heaven."

She gave him an odd look and smoothed his hair, trying to comfort him as much as she could. "What do you mean, honey?"

He pointed to his head and said, "Daddy told me before he left. He told me not to be sad, and that one day he would see me again."

"And you will, Hunter. I promise you." She looked up at Eric, whose face was impassive. Pointing to his head must have been something Remy taught him to do.

It occurred to Sookie that she may have mentioned Hunter to Eric, but they'd never officially met, and she never told him that she and Hunter shared the same disability. She was still unsure if she should.

As they were sitting there, a nurse came in and said that the police were here and wanted to talk to Miss Stackhouse. Sookie excused herself and asked Eric to wait with Hunter. She didn't want the boy to be alone while she went out in the hall to talk to them. Besides, with Eric's acute hearing, he didn't need to be in the same room with her to hear the conversation.

Hunter looked up at the very tall blond man standing there, not moving. "Are you my Aunt Sookie's friend?"

"Yes, I am." Eric studied the boy, who he knew to be Hadley's child. He hadn't had much experience with tiny humans, but he did not dislike them. After all, his own lover had been a tiny human at one point. Not to mention the fact that when he was human, he had had children as well.

"How come I can't hear you? Oops, sorry, I'm not s'posed to talk about that."

Eric's eyebrows arched and his expression softened. "It's okay. You can talk about it to me."

Hunter thought about it for a minute and then smiled up at Eric, deciding he liked this tall stranger. "I got the same thing Aunt Sookie's got." He pointed to his head again.

Eric understood immediately what the boy was saying and why he had pointed earlier in the same fashion. He had the same telepathic ability as Sookie. _She never said anything about it to me. What other secrets is she keeping from me?_

In the hallway, Sookie was greeted by a policeman and a woman, dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a cropped brown leather jacket.

"Miss Stackhouse? I'm Emma Jean Adams from Social Services. I understand that you are related to the little boy?"

"Yes. He's my late cousin's son." Sookie had a feeling she knew where this was headed.

"I understand it is asking a lot, but would you be willing to let him come home with you for now? Although we prefer relatives, we can find a suitable foster home for him if you are unwilling or unable to care for him. If Mr. Savoy has made provisions for childcare in his will, in the event of his death, of course, we will honor that request."

Without thinking or talking it over with Eric, Sookie blurted out her answer. "Of course he'll come home with me. He's family."

"Very well. Here's my card in case you have any questions. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

She watched them walk away and turned to go back into the room. Eric was blocking the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, and a not so happy expression on his face.

"Uh, I suppose you heard that." He remained silent.

"Look, Eric. I know I should have asked you first, but I'm all the family he has left. There's no way I would let him be raised in foster care. I mean, think about it. What if Gran was already gone when my parents died? Jason and I could have been sent to foster care somewhere and even split apart." Her tone was hushed so as not to alert Hunter in the next room, and she waited for him to answer.

"He will come with us. But you and I need to have a discussion about certain things." He tapped his finger on the side of his head.

Sookie fingered the card in her fingers, watching it turn over and over before answering him. "You know, don't you?"

"Not hard to figure out, but here is not the place to discuss this."

"I know. Look, I'm probably going to stay here all night until they release him. Why don't you go home and get some rest? You can't stay here much longer."

It was true. The sun would be up in a few hours, and he was going to need to find shelter. He regretted that he could provide her with no respite from her own weariness. "I will send someone to look after you during the day and bring the both of you home after he is released." He closed his eyes and took an unnecessary deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "This is going to be complicated, Sookie."

During the night, Hunter woke up a few times and cried out in fright. He forgot where he was, and when he remembered, the pain struck him all over again and he cried until he fell back asleep. On the whole, though, he was a brave little boy, and Sookie told him so each time as she calmed him to sleep. She remained in a chair by his side, occasionally dozing herself.

The next morning, after the nurse had brought him a small breakfast, she settled on the side of his bed. "Hunter, we need to have a talk, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Sookie."

"When we leave here today, we're going to go to my home."

"Okay, but then are we going to my home after that?" He looked up with anticipation and puzzlement. _How come I can't hear you too good_?

"It's 'too well', Hunter," she corrected gently, "and you can't hear me because I have my shields up." _As you get older, I'll teach you to shield your thoughts as well._

"As for going back to your house, well, we will soon, but not right away."

_But I want to go home, now_. He stuck his lower lip out and she frowned. He was thinking that all his stuff was there, especially his toys. He was thinking about his new electronic fire truck with a ladder that extended and a hose that squirted water.

Instead of being frustrated with him, she smiled. "I'll tell you what. You come home with me for a few days, and then we'll go back to your home and get your clothes and toys, okay?"

Hunter looked cute as he scrunched his face, thinking about it. "Okay, deal. Um, Aunt Sookie?"

"Yes, Hunter?" She heard the question before he even said it. Still it only gave her a moment to formulate her answer.

"Does this mean I'm gonna come live with you forever?" The words pulsed between them. She watched his eyes narrow.

"Would you like that, sweetie? Would you like to come and live with me?" Suddenly she knew this was right and what could work. Beyond the immediate need, there was want. She wanted this.

"Will the tall man with the yellow hair be there too?"

She wanted to laugh at his description of Eric. "Yes, he will be there. He lives with me too. In fact, it's his house we will be going to. Will that be all right?"

Hunter nodded his head. "Yes. I like him, even though I can't hear him."

"You can't hear him because he's a vampire, honey. We can't hear vampires." Well, she could now, when she concentrated, but no one else needed to know that.

His eyes widened and he had a big grin on his face. "Ohh. That's neat!"

She leaned down to kiss the top of his head and smiled into his hair. "Yes it is, Hunter. Yes it is."

There was another early morning CT scan and then a nurse came to take his vitals. By the time the doctor came around to re-examine Hunter before signing his release papers, one of Eric's day Weres, Greg, showed up to take them to Shreveport. Hunter was wheeled out to the front of the hospital while Greg brought the car around. Since Hunter was still a little unsteady on his feet still, Greg scooped him up and put him in the car.

Sookie made a mental note to ask Eric what he meant last night about his own physician looking after Hunter. The only doctor she knew in the supe world was Dr. Ludwig, and she didn't think Dr. Ludwig would look after a human child.

She sat in the back seat with him and made sure he was buckled up as they left. With a confused look on his face, Hunter tugged on Sookie's jacket and was about to ask her how come he had a hard time hearing the man in the front when Sookie made a gentle shushing noise and mentally intervened.

_Don't let him know you can hear him, Hunter. I'll explain later when we get to the house, okay_? He nodded and rested his head against her side, falling asleep on the drive home. With a sigh, she knew she was going to have to talk to him about privacy sooner rather than later.

* * *

Hunter slept the entire way home, and when they finally arrived, Greg carried him inside. "Where do you want me to put him, Miss?"

The only room she could think of at the moment was the guest room at the end of the hall, opposite her and Eric's Greg laid him gently onto the bed, he woke up long enough for Sookie to give him his medicine and tuck him under the covers. She sat on the bed with him until he was settled, and then went down to her own bedroom to take a shower and change clothes.

As she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another, she noticed that the sheets over Eric barely covered him. In typical Eric fashion, he had gone to bed sans clothes. She made another mental note that they were both going to have to change that. If Hunter was anything like her at that age, they were going to have a visitor in the middle of the night on occasion.

In fact, that gave Sookie an idea. She thought the best way to handle this was to sit down and make a list of things that would probably need to change if Hunter was to live here permanently. Once her hair was sufficiently dry, she sank down on top of the bed with a yawn, and curled up next to Eric and dozed off.

Sookie roused from her sleep to giggling and laughing coming from outside, but since it quieted down, she thought maybe she had been dreaming it. As she lay there though, she heard it again, and put on her slippers and followed the sounds downstairs and out to the back porch just in time to see Hunter throwing his head back and laughing loudly as Eric picked him up and jumped up into the air with him. They flew back and forth, hovering several feet above the ground, before landing.

When Eric looked up at her, he was actually smiling. She stifled a laugh herself and wondered who the bigger kid was. "Looks like you two are having fun."

Hunter squealed and ran up to Sookie, throwing his arms around her waist. "Uncle Eric was playing airplanes with me!"

"Was he now? That sounds like a lot of fun, but you shouldn't be out here without a coat. Can you go inside and get it? I put it over the chair in the kitchen."

When he disappeared, she looked back at Eric. "It looks like he wasn't the only one having fun."

He joined her on the porch, drew her into his arms, giving her a proper greeting with a long, passionate kiss. "Good evening, lover. Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in the past couple of nights. So what else have I missed?" They sat down to talk, when Hunter came back out with his coat on.

"More airplanes, Uncle Eric?" He patted the boy on the head and smiled down at him.

"Perhaps later. Right now, I need to talk to your Aunt Sookie in private. Do you remember the room I showed you in the basement? Why don't you wait down there for us?" Hunter looked momentarily upset, but then went back inside.

"Eric, where is the cast that was on Hunter's arm?" She eyed him suspiciously, but deep down, she already knew the answer.

"I healed him." Before she could say anything, he held his fingers to her lips to silence her. "I did not make him drink my blood. I used my fingers to rub some on the stitched up area, as well as other cuts and bruises. I did not think he would drink my blood outright, so I mixed several drops into his juice to mend the broken bone. We also had a talk about not telling anyone about how he healed. I think he understood but you may want to make sure of it."

He grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her face up to meet his eyes. "You should have told me that he was telepathic, Sookie."

She blanched. "Oh Eric," she murmured, frowning. Her voice shook. "I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I haven't seen that much of him, and so much has happened since then. I didn't even think about it until last night."

"Nevertheless, I do know now, and it needs to be dealt with. No one can discover his abilities. It would be very dangerous for him and for us. Now that he has had a few drops of my blood, I will be able to sense him, especially if he is in trouble." His voice was calm and gentle but resolute.

They sat together on the porch, Eric's knees pressed against hers.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I'm aware that it will be dangerous, but as long as we protect him, he'll be okay. I won't have him growing up the same way I did. He'll always have me to love him and guide him. He's always going to feel different, but he'll never be alone.

"Eric, I don't know what's going to happen here, and I don't know what Remy's will is going to say about guardianship, but I would like Hunter to stay with us. Not because of his telepathy, but because he's family and I love him."

Eric picked her hand up and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "I had already assumed as much. He shall stay here. You are correct, Hunter is blood, and nothing is stronger than a blood relation."

"You realize there's going to be a lot of adjustments for all three of us," she acknowledged.

"Yes, I understand. I have already taken some steps to deal with the situation."

Her eyebrow arched. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I contacted the demon lawyer last night before I went to bed. He will take care of all legal matters regarding the will and estate. I am expecting his call this evening. I also made a few calls earlier to a contractor. Hunter can stay in the room he is in, but it will need to be redone to suit a child. The designer will be here tomorrow morning, so the both of you can choose what you want it to look like. Also, have her look over the house to make sure it is safe for a child. I have heard that there are necessary precautions that people take when they have children in the house. I have set up an account for you at some of the local stores. He will need clothing and toys."

"I promised him we would go to his home in a couple of days and get his things."

"Fine. I will have Greg drive you both there and bring you home. Let me know which day you would like to go."

"Monday would be okay. Since the designer is coming tomorrow, and we need to do some shopping, it will give me time to get things in order before going. God, I hope this isn't moving too fast for him, or for us."

"Sookie, when you chose to make your life with me, I realize you gave up the notion of ever having children. Because of what and who I am, it would not have bothered me if we never had offspring, but I recognize that this is a chance for you to have something you truly want: a family. I know it is not the same as if the child came from your womb, but it is the closest I can give you to the real thing."

She moved to sit down in his lap and threw her arms around his neck. "Eric, that's the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me—a family. I don't care if I didn't give birth to Hunter. I want us to raise him as if he were our own child." She buried her face into his neck as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He pulled her back and ran his tongue over the delectable salty droplets, ending with a kiss to her lips. "No matter what the will says, I will make sure we end up with custody." He nuzzled her throat. "Some things were just meant to be."

"You know, Lilith told me something like that when she brought me back from Faery. She said that whatever happens now was meant to be. What if this was what she was talking about? What if this was fated to happen?"

"Good question, love. You will have to talk to her and find out."

Before they could discuss anything further, the porch door slid open and Hunter came back outside without his jacket. "Aunt Sookie, I'm hungry. When's the food coming?"

She looked at Eric in question. "I called Greg and had him get something that would be acceptable for a child to eat. He has a few brood himself, so I trust his judgment."

"Thanks. I guess that's one more thing to jot down. I'll have to make a grocery list of everything he likes to eat."

* * *

Considering this was supposed to be a relaxing holiday weekend, Sookie realized that there would be no time to think, let alone breathe. On Saturday, she and Hunter met with the designer and it was decided that the room would be done in a fireman theme complete with fireman's pole and a bed frame to mimic a hook and ladder. It was apparently Hunter's latest obsession. The construction was to be done on Monday, while they were in Red Ditch. Eric said that he would leave for one of his safe houses just before dawn, so his day rest was not interrupted.

As soon as the designer left, Greg drove Sookie and Hunter to WalMart, as well as some other stores, to get new clothes. It took longer than expected, because at times Hunter was less than cooperative. Her guess was that it was nap time for him, but there wasn't time. For lunch, she wanted him to eat well, but ended up taking him to one of the local fast food places so he could play on the playground there and perhaps deplete some of his hyper energy.

They ended the day by going to the grocery store and getting as much on her list as possible. By the time they got home, Hunter was downright impossible. She was trying to put on a brave face, but was failing miserably. She had no idea what she was doing or how to be a parent. However, she was trying to make the best of a terrible situation.

"Hunter, can you please hang up your jacket and go up to your room? I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sookie was going to put away the groceries, when Greg offered to do it for her. He could see she was exhausted, and the day was not even half over for her. She sighed, thanked him, and went up to Hunter's room. The attached bathroom door in his room was closed and she heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on and off. When he came back out, his eyes were red and puffy again, and his face was scrunched into a frown.

"Come here Hunter." She patted the bed, and he crawled up next to her.

"Are you mad at me, Aunt Sookie?"

"No, I'm not." She pulled off his shoes and lifted the covers for him to crawl under.

"I'm sorry, Hunter. I apologize if I was short with you today. It's been a long day for both of us. I know this is a lot for you to deal with, and you're being such a good young man about it. You're a smart boy, Hunter. We both have to learn how to be a family together. Will you help me do that?"

"Okay. I'm sorry if I was mean today too."

She smoothed his hair down and kissed his forehead. "I know you are, sweetie. Why don't you take a nap, and you can play with some of your new toys before dinner, okay?"

He nodded and yawned, turning over and closing his eyes. Sookie wandered down to her bedroom, and practically fell into the bed. Her eyes had just closed, when an arm came over her stomach and she yelped at the contact.

"Eric? You scared me. What are you doing up so soon?" She looked at the alarm clock, and sunset was still a few hours away.

"I don't require as much sleep at my age, remember? You look exhausted."

"I'm about to collapse. I'm sure it will get easier though. This is such a tough time for him, and for us. His world has been turned upside down, and his routine has been thrown off. I put him down for a nap, which sounds great right about now."

"So I guess you're not in the mood for a little one-on-one time then, hmm?" He waggled his eyebrows, and she laughed.

"Only if you want to do it while I'm unconscious, honey."

"Any way I can get it." She swatted his arm and gasped. "You're incorrigible, you know."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, and you love that about me. Now go to sleep. We have a meeting right after dinner."

"What meeting?" She closed her eyes and settled against his chest.

"Mr. Cataliades is coming over to discuss the estate. He has a copy of the will for us. He also wanted me to let you know that funeral arrangements have been made. I mentioned you would be in Red Ditch on Monday, but you can talk to him about that later."

"Fine." She barely got the word out before her body relaxed into a deep sleep.

When she woke a couple of hours later, she freshened up and headed down into the living room. Leaning against the door frame, she marveled at how quickly Eric had settled into the role of Mr. Mom.

He was sitting on the couch, with Hunter in his lap, and they were looking at the pictures of what looked like an old book. Eric was telling him a story about when he was a Viking, and Hunter was eating it up.

Eric paused in mid sentence and noticed the bemused look on her face. "Sleep well, love?"

"I could have used a couple more hours. What time is the lawyer supposed to be here?"

"Soon. Hunter and I have already eaten, but I left a plate warming in the oven for you."

"You cooked?" It almost came out as a laugh, but she coughed to cover it up.

"I have many talents, as you are fully aware, lover." If she had had a mouth full of water, it probably would have come spitting out at his provocative words. She made yet another mental note to have a talk with Eric about watching what he said around Hunter.

"Why is your face red Aunt Sookie? Are you sick?" Hunter had been patiently waiting for Eric to continue his story.

"Yes, Sookie. Why is your face red?" Leave it to Eric to ramp up the redness blossoming across her cheeks. She didn't even have to look at him to know he was smirking. The bastard!

"No, I'm not sick, Hunter. I'm just fine." She pivoted on her heels shooting Eric a look and rolling her eyes at his fangy grin and went into the kitchen to eat dinner before she accidentally let her shields down and Hunter picked up on something he was definitely too young to understand.

By the time she returned to the living room, Eric was on yet another story when Hunter looked up and grinned. "Aunt Sookie? I don't want a fireman room anymore."

"Oh? I thought you loved firemen." She sat down next to them and peered over at the book.

"I want a Viking room! Is that okay?" His little face mirrored excitement and anticipation at her approval. What was more amazing was that Eric looked so proud that Hunter had asked.

"If you're sure that's what you want, then it's okay with me. Eric?"

"I will call the designer before our meeting tonight." He went back to finishing his story for Hunter as they looked at more pictures.

When Mr. Cataliades finally showed up, Sookie asked Hunter to go to his room and play, so the grownups could talk. She was hopeful that the meeting would not last long, which would give her enough time to put Hunter down for bed.

When Eric finished with his phone call to the designer and construction crew they'd swapped out the fireman bed frame for that of a Viking longship and had promised a colorful oceanic wall mural. Pleased, he called them to his office to look over the documents.

Unbeknownst to her, Remy had named Sookie as Executor of the estate, as well as Hunter's legal guardian. The date on the will suggested that Remy had had it revised not long after she went to visit them.

Remy's will also stipulated that if anything were to happen to him, he wanted to be cremated. Mr. Cataliades had already made the arrangements with the only church in Red Ditch to have a small memorial service on Monday since that was when Sookie and Hunter would be there.

The rest of the documentation included a list of assets and debts that needed to be settled. Remy didn't have much to his name, so Mr. Cataliades suggested the best way to handle it would be to sell the house, and use the money to pay off what was owed. There would not be much left, but whatever remained would go to a trust in Hunter's name.

Sookie left Eric and Mr. Cataliades alone in the office once their business was done, and made her way to Hunter's room. He must have gone down to the kitchen while they were preoccupied because he was playing Viking with a metal colander on his head for a helmet, and waving around a wooden spoon for a sword.

Considering how long the day had been, she gave him a juice box and allowed him to play for a little longer, so he would sleep through the night. Once he was down, she grabbed her cell phone and went to down to the library to call Jason and Amelia.

They were both shocked to hear what had happened, and each of them extended an offer to help in any way that they could. Jason was even more surprised to learn that Hadley had had a son, and that Sookie was now the guardian. The only thing she held back was the fact that Hunter shared the same telepathic ability as she did.

On Monday, Greg, Sookie, and Hunter started out at the crack of dawn so they could be in Red Ditch in time for the memorial service. Hunter clung to Sookie's hand the entire time, and didn't talk to anyone. She wasn't sure if he understood what was happening, as he sat in the pew and swung his little legs back and forth. Even when people who apparently knew him extended their sympathies, he shied behind Sookie and hid his face.

When they arrived back at the house, Greg had set up a number of large boxes, and told Sookie to fill them with whatever needed to go back to Shreveport. A moving truck was scheduled to be there on Tuesday morning, and would pick up the boxes.

She laid Hunter down in his bed to take a nap after feeding him lunch, and swept from room to room, dividing things between keeping and giving to charity. Some things she wanted to wait until Hunter had woken to ask if he wanted to keep it.

Remy didn't appear to have many possessions, and so far it had been an easy process. She filled one box with some of Remy's nicer clothes that Hunter might like to have for when he was old enough to wear them. Greg spent the time emptying the fridge and freezer, and moving filled boxes to a staging area.

By the time Hunter woke, it was early evening, and the sun was setting. They had a long drive ahead of them, and it was time for them to be on their way. Sookie and Hunter went through the small pile she had set aside, and looked around one last time for anything else he wanted.

Only when Hunter realized that he was never going to see his home again did he break down and start crying. He sat in his father's bedroom and clutched one of his dad's sweaters to his chest. Now it was real and the full measure of his loss took him in shrill, racking sobs. She tried to comfort him as best she could, but in the end decided it was best to let him cry it out. Forty five minutes later, he had fallen back asleep, allowing her to bundle him up in his coat and get him buckled into the car before they took off back to Shreveport.

As they drove down the highway in silence, Sookie couldn't help but feel an odd mixture of sadness and joy. Her fingers stroked Hunter's head softly as he lay pillowed against her side. She caught the occasional glimpse of his swollen and tear stained face in the passing arcs of highway lights. Her heart ached for him; he'd suffered so much loss in his short life. She was determined to make a good life for this lovely child. She had always wanted to raise a family, and now she was going to have the chance. It was such a shame that it had come at so terrible a cost.

* * *

**Next up ... the final chapte**r**. Love to all!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow, I feel like I should hang my head. I'm about two weeks overdue for posting this chapter. Blame it on the heat, lol. So, did you think this was the last chapter? I did. At least I planned it that way. Funny how some things you plan, just don't work out. I'm assuming you're doing a little jig in your chair right now when I say that this isn't the final chapter, lol.**

**Honestly, I was going to try and end it with this one, and then my wonderful beta (read: collaborator) went through the entire story and suggested I tie up some loose ends. Excellent suggestion NYC, because I was having a hard time trying to get through this chapter. I couldn't summarize everything I wanted to say, so I ended up putting more detail into it and slowing it down. I'm already hard at work on Ch 34, and it's about half way done already.**

**Again thanks to NYC for her awesome edit skills! I also want to thank FarDareisMai2 for her help with Hunter. I don't have children, and she was my first choice for go to about what 5 yr olds are about *hugs*  
**

**So, now that you got through this AN, on with the chapter:**

* * *

CH 33

If Sookie thought things might settle down once she and Hunter had returned from Red Ditch, she was completely mistaken.

For the most part, Hunter was a well-behaved young boy. He had just turned five not long ago, but Sookie decided to wait a spell before sending him to any kind of kindergarten. The trauma of losing his father had affected him immensely, and at times he acted out of anger or frustration.

Sookie didn't have to work hard to keep her shields up around Hunter, though he tended to get frustrated when he tried to listen to her and she was blocking. She worked with him daily on controlling his telepathy, and talking to him about what privacy meant.

One thing she was grateful for, was that she could project her thoughts to other, non-telepathic people, as well as hear vampire thoughts. Eric and Pam were still the only ones who knew she could do that and so she and Eric could talk without Hunter accidentally hearing.

As for hearing, when construction was done on Hunter's room, Eric also had Sookie and his bedroom redone so that there was soundproofing in the walls. With Hunter in the house now, he did not want Hunter hearing their "nocturnal" activities.

It was a good thing that Eric had a lot of patience and understanding. Eric never tried or wanted to replace Remy as Hunter's father, and he knew that in time, Hunter would come to accept Eric's role in his life. Until then, he took his cues from Sookie on the matter of raising a human child.

In the meantime, Eric was thoroughly amused, and not so secretly delighted, that Hunter seemed to latch onto him as a role model. The bedroom had only been the beginning of Hunter's Viking obsession. What made it better, or worse sometimes in Sookie's mind, was that Eric indulged him in anything Viking-related that Hunter wanted. On more than one occasion, Sookie had to mentally reprimand Eric about not spoiling him, especially with Christmas coming up.

Amidst the chaos of her new family life, Sookie promised Amelia and Riley she would help them pack. Now that she had Hunter, they didn't expect her to be there, but were grateful for the assistance. It was also good for Hunter to get out and stay active during the day. Even though Sookie could teleport, she did not want to do it in front of Hunter. It would have been yet another ability that he would have to learn to keep secret, and she decided he was just too young yet to do that.

The couple of times they traveled to Bon Temps, even Jason came over and pitched in, mostly by playing catch or something else with Hunter to keep him busy. It had been awkward at first with Jason, but with Hunter's friendly personality, they seemed to bond quickly. It was agreed among the adults that Hunter would be shielded from the truth of Jason's were-panther nature. Hunter already knew about vampires and telepathy. Sookie and Eric wanted to try and keep him unaware of what else was out there until he could comprehend it all.

When it was actually time for Riley and Amelia to leave, they said their tearful goodbyes and made promises to visit and call often. Sookie and Hunter took off before Riley and Amelia left for Castlebar, so he wouldn't see the method of their departure. On the way home, Sookie thought about her friends and loved ones. Everyone's lives seemed to be changing and settling down … except for hers. Not that she was complaining. It was just a mental observation.

The night after Sookie and Hunter returned from Red Ditch, Pam had come to see for herself that Eric was playing vampire daddy to a human child. Eric had had a long talk with her about keeping snide comments to herself, as it was hard on everyone.

As Pam and Hunter stood in front of each other, it appeared to Sookie that Pam was going to behave herself until she leaned over to Hunter and regarded him closely.

Hunter just stood at her wide-eyed and when it looked as if the silence was becoming tenuous, Hunter smiled widely, and told her, "You look like a princess. Like the ones in uncle Eric's books."

No one spoke for the longest time, until Pam finally broke out into a fanged smile and remarked, "Such an interesting tiny human." She looked over at Eric. "No one's ever going to believe that the great Viking, Eric Northman, has been tamed enough to raise a human child. Good luck with that."

She pivoted on her heels and left everyone standing there agog. Eric had the feeling that it wouldn't take long for word to spread of their newest addition to the family, and continuously wondered what, if any, danger that could cause for them.

Now that Christmas was upon them, Sookie wasn't sure how to handle it. She was used to the holiday being a big production, and it was her favorite time of year. Gran would be cooking up a storm in the kitchen, while carols played on the radio. Jason and she would busy themselves decorating the tree, singing along, and getting ready for Santa.

After everything that happened to them this past year, this would be Eric and her first Christmas together. She hoped to make it a joyous occasion for them.

She also wanted this Christmas to be just as special for Hunter, but she thought maybe a toned down holiday would be in order this year. This was Hunter's first holiday without his father. By the time they reached home from Bon Temps, she ended up parking next to a black SUV that did not belong to Eric.

Mentally, she reached out to Eric, asking him who was here. She then listened for his response, and when she was assured it was safe, the both of them went into the house.

Eric was sitting in his office with Mr. Cataliades, the demon lawyer that Eric used from time to time for important affairs.

"Hunter, would you please go play in your room before dinner? I need to talk to Eric and our guest." Hunter nodded before trotting off down the hall to play his newest favorite game—Viking soldier.

"What brings you out on such a chilly night, Mr. Cataliades?" She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Please call me by my first name. I've been trying to get Eric to do it for years now."

"Oh, if you like. I'm sorry, I don't even know what your first name is."

He let out a little chuckle. "It's Argus … Argus Cataliades."

"Well, Argus, you must be sure to call me Sookie then. So what brings you here tonight?"

He glanced over at Eric, who nodded for him to continue. "Eric asked me to drop off some papers for you to sign. He thought that setting up a trust for Hunter's future should be done now, and I agree. Some of the profits from the club and the bar will be deposited into an investment account, which I have already set up through a cousin of mine, who is a well-respected Finanicial Advisor."

He handed Sookie the papers for her to review as he continued. "Part of the funds will mature by the time Hunter is ready for college, so they can be used to pay his tuition. He will receive another portion of his trust when he reaches the age of twenty-five, and then the balance when he turns thirty. A small amount of the trust will be liquid, but only you or Eric can draw on those funds on behalf of Hunter before he is eighteen."

When Sookie saw the bottom line, she gasped and looked over at Eric. "Eric, this is too much!"

"Sookie, you have never asked me before, but I believe you are astute enough to realize that Fangtasia is not my only source of revenue. I have many other businesses and investments, and most of them are very prosperous. Some day we will go over all of that in more detail, but not right now. What you see on that paper is only a fraction of our net worth. As Hunter's legal guardian, you need to sign these papers."

"I still say it's too much. I know with us he will want for nothing, but …"

"There are no buts, Sookie. He will have all the comforts he deserves, but we will both make sure that it does not spoil him, so he knows the value of hard work and earning one's way."

She beamed at him, knowing that she had said something similar to him not long ago about spoiling Hunter. It was nice to know he had listened and considered what she had meant by her words. Sookie still had reservations about signing the papers, but it was the right thing to do.

"Would you care to stay for dinner? I was just about to make something for Hunter and myself."

"Thank you for the offer, Sookie, but I have one last appointment before heading home. Another time, perhaps." He pushed his rimmed glasses further up his nose and smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." He bid them goodnight, and found his own way out, while Sookie went to the kitchen and began making dinner.

As she busied herself, a prickling sensation made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Without turning around, she spoke softly.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all night?"

Faster than human eyes could see, Eric left his leaning stance against the doorframe, and barreled down on her, spinning her around, and pinning her to the refrigerator. Sookie yelped, but then let out a giggle.

Nuzzling the crook of her neck and making his way up to the lobe of her ear, Sookie's giggle fit continued, but quickly turned into moans as Eric licked the shell of her ear up to its pointed tip. The tongue lashing he gave it had her quivering, turning her insides to mush and causing heat to pool between her thighs.

He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered. "I hadn't planned on it."

As suddenly as he was there, he was back against the doorframe, leaning in the same position he took up previously. If not for her strength, Sookie would have collapsed into a heap on the floor, begging him to come back. Sookie noted that her third favorite part of Eric was definitely his tongue, especially when it got frisky with her ears. Faery may have blessed her with newly shaped ears, but no one mentioned that the bundle of nerve endings at the tip had its own pathway straight to her core. Eric had taken full advantage of that every chance he got, since she came back.

"I am going to the bar tonight. There is some business I need to take care of, and it can't be put off any longer."

"I hope it's nothing serious?" Sookie willed herself to calm down by taking deep breaths.

"No. It is just something I need to wrap up before the approaching holiday." He held his face impassive, lest she suspect anything.

"Speaking of holiday, do you think you could come home a little early tonight? We need to …" Hunter entered the room and Sookie broke off her words, finishing her sentence telepathically. _We need to talk about Christmas and how we're going to handle it with Hunter._

Sookie regarded Hunter and wondered if he listened in to the rest of the conversation. She thought he finally understood the issue of privacy and boundaries. However, at the moment, he looked preoccupied by something, based on the frown coming across his face.

Eric could hear the rise in heart rate and knew Sookie's anxiety level had increased. Eric wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Do not worry. Everything will be fine."

Eric turned and tussled Hunter's hair before leaning down. "Look after her while I am gone. You're the man of the house while I am out."

Before Eric could straighten, Hunter wrapped his arms around Eric's neck and gave him a hug. This was unexpected for him, and not knowing what to do, he straightened to full height, taking Hunter with him.

Hunter clung to Eric's neck, burying his little face in the crook of Eric's neck and wrapping his legs around Eric's torso.

Still surprised, Eric wrapped his arms around the child, supporting his weight, and turned to Sookie with raised eyebrows.

Hunter lifted his head and rubbed his red, puffy eyes, staring at Eric in the face. "I love you. Don't ever leave, okay?"

Eric and Hunter had been bonding since his arrival, but this was the first time he had shown any outward affection toward Eric. Sookie supposed it was because he was afraid of losing another parent figure.

Eric sat down in the nearest chair, with Hunter still clinging to him. "I am not going anywhere. I have to go to work, but I will be home later. Is that acceptable?"

Sookie sat down next to them and brushed his hair away from his face. "That's right. Eric and I aren't going anywhere. We'll always be here for you. Why do you think that Eric would leave?"

Not missing a beat, Hunter looked between them, his eyes getting red and puffy from rubbing them. "Cause daddies leave and they don't come back."

Sookie bit back hot tears, her heart aching for the little boy. "I am strong, Hunter, and have lived a long time. I do not plan on going anywhere. You and Sookie belong to me, and wherever I go, the two of you will be with me. I give you my blood oath, which is more important than a promise."

She reached into Hunter's mind, and it seemed to assuage his fears a little, but he was still scared that Eric was going to leave and never come back. This wasn't the first time Eric had left to go to work, while she stayed home with Hunter, and she wondered what had changed. As much as she tried to instill the notion of privacy into Hunter, she felt it was necessary to find out what prompted this fear.

Eric extricated himself from Hunter's grasp, finally, and set him in the empty chair next to him. "If it would make you feel better, I will stay and dine with you before going to work."

This seemed acceptable to Hunter, and Sookie shooed him to go upstairs and clean up for dinner.

"Eric, I don't know what to make of that. Something had to have triggered his reaction to think you might be leaving." She sat down in his lap and hugged him.

Eric was pondering the events of the last few days, and something struck him. "You said goodbye to Riley and Amelia today, correct? Maybe them leaving was a trigger. After all, you and he have been spending some time with the two of them."

Sookie brought her hand up to her mouth and stifled a gasp. "Oh my God, you're right. Remy left, then Amelia and Riley. Now you were leaving, even if it was to work. He's so young, he probably felt like everyone was leaving him."

They could hear Hunter coming back down the stairs, so they decided to continue that part of the conversation at a later time. Instead, Sookie finished preparing dinner, while Eric sat with Hunter and told him more tales about Viking life, leaving out or glossing over the more gory stuff.

When dinner was over, Eric disappeared for a moment, but returned with a little gift for Hunter. In the box was a shiny new cell phone. Sookie wasn't sure it was an appropriate gift for a five year old, but acquiesced when Eric explained to Hunter what it was for.

"Aunt Sookie can help you learn how to use this. My cell phone number is programmed into it, as well as Sookie's cell number and home. Now, you can call me whenever you want when I go to work. I will also make sure that the webcam is set up both here and at in my office, so you can talk to me and see me when I am away from home."

Sookie could tell this made Hunter very happy. Now he could call Eric and say goodnight on the nights Eric was working. He thanked Eric and hugged him before being asked to take his new phone into the other room.

"That was incredibly sweet of you, Eric. I have to say, I can't get over how well you've been taking all of this. We never discussed raising a child because, well, because I thought that part of my life was over. When I made my decision to be with you, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make."

Eric held his finger to her lips to silence her. "Sookie, you should never have to sacrifice any part of your life to be with me. While it's true I would never be able to give you what you most desired, I would never have denied you, if it was what you truly wanted. We would have found a way. I cannot say that I know what I am doing, and I will make mistakes, but I will not stand here and tell you that I do not like the idea of raising a progeny."

"You really are magnificent." She circled her arm around his waist and pulled his face down to hers, covering his mouth with a kiss.

Only when she needed to breathe again, did she break contact. "I must leave now, so I can get home early. Then I will show you just how magnificent I can be," He grinned. She playfully swatted his arm as he walked out the door.

Once the dishes were done, she went into the sunroom, where Hunter was still admiring his new 'toy'. They spend part of the evening going over the instructions, and just before bedtime, Hunter made his very first call to Eric. He had wanted to say goodnight to Eric before he crawled into bed.

After Hunter had fallen asleep, Sookie sat down in Eric's office with a pad and pen, and began writing out everything she would need for Christmas. First and foremost, was a tree and decorations. She thought she would go easy this year, since not only would it be Hunter's first holiday without his father, but it would be Eric's and her first Christmas together.

Most of her friends had family of their own, and Jason had already told Sookie he and Missie were spending it in the Blue Ridge Mountains. Missie had a cabin there, and always went there to celebrate.

Sookie's second list was what to get Hunter for Christmas. Toys and clothes were the most obvious choices, but she was hoping to get something special. Something that would make this memorable for him.

Speaking of memorable, she tapped the barrel of the pen against her lips. What was she supposed to get the vampire who had everything? There was nothing Eric could want for, and if he wanted it, he got it anyway, so that was something to think about, although there wasn't a lot of time left between now and Christmas. With everything that was going on in their lives, time had slipped away from her and she was now faced with getting all of this done in less than two weeks.

The moment Eric entered the house, he knew Sookie was asleep. It was very quiet, and in an effort not to make any noise, he drifted up the stairs, his feet barely touching them. Quickly checking in on Hunter, he started toward the bedroom, when he saw his office door was ajar.

She looked so peaceful sleeping on the couch, but the stress of the last few weeks was definitely showing on her face. Even if she was too stubborn to admit it out loud. Eric picked up the pad on the coffee table and glanced over her list. Instead of waking her, he sat behind his desk and pulled up his own list he had been working on. When Hunter came into their lives, his list had been altered, but he added a few final touches before emailing the list to Greg. Greg had proven very resourceful, and Eric had the utmost confidence that Greg would be able to secure everything on the list.

The beeping of the computer roused Sookie, and she sleepily gazed up at Eric. His sharp features and knitted eyebrows told her he was concentrating on something important.

"What's got you looking like that?" She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

He looked over the monitor of his laptop and smiled. "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"If there's something wrong, you'd tell me right?" She came over and sat in his lap in an attempt to distract him from whatever he was doing.

"Yes, but there is nothing for you to worry about. You will find out soon enough. I saw you had a list made of things that needed to be done for the upcoming holiday."

"I jotted down some things that we'll need. I thought maybe tomorrow, Hunter and I could go get a tree and decorations."

He reached around her and hit a few keys on the laptop. "You've been so busy with the little one that I already took care of most of the items on your list. Greg will be bringing some of it by tomorrow."

She stared at the screen for a moment and blinked. "You did all this?" Sookie wasn't sure whether to be happy or annoyed. Considering Eric wasn't a holiday person, and this was all new to him, she decided for happy.

Sookie kissed his cheek. "This is wonderful. It looks like you've thought of everything. I guess the only thing left is to figure out what to get him."

"No need. I have taken care of that as well." He punched a few more keys and a short gift list popped up. "I admit, I did have some help from Greg. He has a pack of little ones himself, so these are his suggestions. Let me know if you would like to add to it."

"No, this is perfect. The only thing I can think of is getting him a few new outfits and a couple of books. I'm glad you didn't get him a lot of toys though."

"There is one present that I asked Greg to get specifically from me. It will take some time to get it, but the gift should arrive on the twenty-third. He is going to look after it for me until Christmas Eve."

"Do I get to know what it is?" Her eyes filled with intrigue and puzzlement.

"No." Eric's answer was short and to the point. He was not going to tease her into guessing, and wanted her to be surprised as much as Hunter would be. Wasn't the whole idea of opening a gift to be surprised?

The next day Greg arrived with boxes of decorations and a seven foot artificial tree. Sookie would have preferred the real thing, but this would have to make do. While Hunter helped Greg put the tree together, Sookie 'popped' out for a little while. She went to the clothing store to buy the couple of outfits for him, and then 'popped' over to Gran's house in Bon Temps.

Up in the attic were several boxes of antique decorations that she wanted to include on the tree. By the time she returned home, Greg had already fixed lunch for him and Hunter, and they were decorating the house. Hunter had wanted to wait for Sookie before decorating the tree, but decided anything else was okay.

When Eric rose for the evening, he was treated to a veritable wonderland. Even as a human, he never truly celebrated Christmas. It wasn't one of his customs.

Sookie and Hunter were busy admiring the tree, and although she could feel his approach, she didn't say a word as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, have you been a good boy this year, Hunter?" He hoped that was the right expression to use. When she relaxed into him, he continued prodding Hunter. "I hear this Santa Claus doesn't visit bad children."

"Oh, I've been very good, uncle Eric. Very good. Aunt Sookie's taking me to see Santa soon. She's gonna help me write a letter, so's I can tell him what I want."

"That is good to know." Hunter went off to play for a while before dinner, and Eric scanned each room on the main floor, admiring the trimmings.

The interior of the house had been transformed into something out of a magazine, and Sookie was so grateful that Eric had gone through all this trouble to make this holiday so special for her, and now for Hunter. Garland and ribbons were placed strategically all over every room, in deep hues of gold and burgundy, blue and silver. Stockings that looked handmade were hung over the fireplace, and each one bore an owner's name. It was beyond words.

Standing in the library with the door closed, Sookie turned and looked at Eric. "I'm glad you were able to get all of this for us in such a short time, Eric. Thank you so much."

He circled his arms around her and pulled her against him. "You would be surprised at what I can do and how quickly I can do it."

Sookie wasn't sure whether to roll her eyes or kiss him, so she opted for the latter and guided his face down to hers. Sookie's toes and fingers began to tingle, and a familiar spark of electricity began thrumming through her body, culminating at the pooling heat between her thighs.

Eric's lips grazed her chin and followed her jawline until it reached the sensitive spot just behind her right ear. A shimmer, followed by a soft moan escaped her lips, and Eric whispered into her ear.

"So, what does Sookie want for Christmas?" Her nipples tightened at the thoughts running through her head of what she wanted at that moment for Christmas, and how Eric could spend all night giving her what she desired most.

"Have you been a good girl or a bad girl this year? Because this is what bad girls get when they're on Santa Eric's naughty list."

His hands slipped down around the soft curve of her ass and he pressed her against his rigid length, aching to be freed from the confines of the jeans he wore.

"Mmm, and what do good girls get?" She reached down between them and cupped his aching bulge.

"Read my mind if you want to find out." She knew she shouldn't, but dipping into his mind, she practically orgasmed over the images he had of the two of them in bed.

The liquid heat between her legs grew molten and her breathing became shallow as Eric continued his assault on her pulse point and ear tips, while continuing to send her mental images of all he wanted to do to her.

Trying to come to her senses, she tried reminding him they weren't alone. "Eric, we have to stop. What if Hunter comes in?"

Reluctantly, he pulled away. "I have to go back to the bar tonight, but I will be home around midnight." With one last kiss to her lips, he teased her. "Then, we can continue our discussion of which list you are on."

At the same time they exited the library, Hunter came around the corner looking for them. "Aunt Sookie, come see."

He was excited about something, so they both followed him out the front door. Now that it was dark outside, the lights had been turned on. White icicle lights hung from the gutters as blue netted lights were cast over a few of the bushes near the front porch. Each of the front windows held a small green lighted wreath with a red bow and gold and burgundy trimming.

Hunter was ecstatic, pointing at the Christmas tree that was visible from the living room window. "It is beautiful, Hunter."

Although winters in Louisiana were mild, there was a slight nip in the air, which caused Sookie to shiver. Eric tilted her head upwards and kissed her without any words. It wasn't until Hunter made an ick sound that they broke it, and Sookie smiled. "Hunter, please go wash up for dinner, okay?"

Hunter couldn't get back in the house fast enough. He thought kissing was yucky, and didn't want to see that. Upstairs in his room, he went to the bathroom, and then pulled the little stool over in front of the sink and washed his hands like he had been taught.

When he came back into the bedroom, Eric was sitting on the bed waiting for him. "Hunter, I need you to help me with something, but it is a secret. You cannot tell Aunt Sookie."

Hunter was suspicious at first, but then agreed; as long as it wasn't anything bad about Aunt Sookie, he wouldn't tell.

* * *

By the time Christmas Eve had arrived, Sookie was clearly tired. When Hunter went down for a nap in the middle of the day, so did she. Several times, Eric woke to find her sleeping beside him, and this concerned him greatly. He did not want her health to deteriorate, and made a mental note to speak to her about it. For now, he cradled her in his arms and allowed her to get the rest she needed.

He felt a presence at the bedroom door before a soft knocking came. "Come in Hunter."

Hunter opened the door slowly and came into the bedroom, a sad look on his face. Eric cautiously rested Sookie's head on the pillow and moved off the bed in a way that she wouldn't be disturbed further.

He sat down in the slipper chair and beckoned Hunter to approach. "What is wrong?"

"I had a bad dream again, uncle Eric." Hunter had been having nightmares for the past week. Sookie had been getting up in the middle of the night to sit with him until he fell back asleep.

She wasn't keen on listening in to people on purpose, but in this instance, she needed to find out what the cause of these nightmares was. All she told Eric was that it had to do with the accident and his father being gone.

Eric picked Hunter up, and as he clung to the Viking, Eric took him out of the bedroom and back down the hall. "I know Sookie said you should come to her when you have these bad dreams, but maybe we should let her sleep for a while."

He laid Hunter down in his bed and sat down on the floor beside him. "Tell me what you were dreaming."

Hunter pulled his blanket up to his chin and whispered the words. He didn't like remembering, but Sookie said it was good for him to talk to someone about what he dreamt.

"I was dreaming that I was back in the car with daddy and I couldn't get out. He kept saying my name over and over again and I was so scared I didn't know what to do."

Eric probably could have found the words to say to him, but for once was grateful that he'd heard something Sookie told Hunter the last time he'd had a nightmare.

"Hunter, I know what you went through was bad, but keep in mind that it was just a dream. You are safe and sound with Sookie and me. We are here to protect you and make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again."

Feeling a little more reassured, Hunter turned onto his side and closed his eyes while Eric told him another Viking story until he fell asleep again.

* * *

Sookie woke a couple of hours later. The sun had already set and she scrambled out of bed and down the hall. Eric had obviously gotten up already and not bothered to wake her. Peering into Hunter's room, his bed was made and he was not in there playing.

She went downstairs and into the living room, still astonished at how beautiful everything looked. Peels of child-like laughter came from the direction of the kitchen and she followed the sound. Eric was sipping on a bottle of True Blood, while Hunter dug into a bowl of mac and cheese.

"How long have you two been up?" She leaned against the doorframe and sighed happily, thinking this was her family she was staring at.

"Not long. You should eat. You need to keep your strength up." Eric pushed back from the table and walked over to her.

He kissed her gently and guided her back to the table. "What do you want to eat?"

"You're going to make me something?" She gave him her best surprised look. "I'm not all that hungry. I'll make something later, okay."

His eyes narrowed and he projected his thoughts at her. _Sookie, you are tired and rundown. You need to eat and rest to keep your strength. Do not make me force you to take care of yourself or force me to do it for you._

The look on her face and the squaring of her shoulders said she was listening but not liking what he was saying.

_I can take care of myself, Eric. I'm doing the best I can._

_I understand the stress you are under. All I am asking is that you take better care of yourself. You are so strong, and I believe you can do this. Taking care of a child is a lot of responsibility and one that you are more than capable of doing. Just do not forget to take care of yourself as well._

Eric watched her shoulders drop_. I know and you're right. I need to not forget myself as well. Otherwise, I won't be any good to anyone_.

"Good, now can I get something for you to eat?" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her answer.

"I would love a sandwich."

Hunter looked back and forth between them and knew they were talking to each other, but wasn't sure how. He tried listening in, despite Sookie's lessons of privacy, but her shields had been up and he couldn't hear a word. Instead of saying something, he dug his fork into the bowl and continued eating.

Quicker than Sookie could track, Eric whipped up her go to meal—a turkey and provolone sandwich, a side of chips and some iced tea. Not until she took her first bite, did she realize how hungry she really was and wolfed it down in no time. Deciding she wanted a little more, she went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of clementines, peeling them and slicing them up for Hunter and her to eat.

The rest of the evening passed fairly quiet until it was time for Hunter to go to bed. Sookie helped him set out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Santa, and added some baby carrots for the reindeer.

He was so excited that Santa was coming, that it was hard for her to get him to settle down and go to sleep. Eric even offered to glamour him, but she nipped that idea right away. After reading him 'The Night Before Christmas' and waiting until his breathing evened out, she quietly went back downstairs.

"Now the real work can begin." She smiled and went down to the game room with Eric so they could pull out the presents.

At first, Sookie kept laughing at Eric's wrapping skills. Vampire or human, some men just were not adept in wrapping gifts. It took him a few tries and he wasted a bunch of paper, but he finally got the hang of it. In no time, they finished wrapping all the presents and took them upstairs to place under the tree.

Sookie ate some of the carrots and the cookies, and drank the glass of milk so it would look like Santa had been there.

Eric sipped on his True Blood while he watched Sookie eat the food. "Humans have so many customs for holidays. You will need to educate me on these. I want to be prepared on what to do."

She crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think you're doing just fine. Have I told you how much I love that you've accepted Hunter as a part of our family?"

He nuzzled her neck and ran his tongue over her pulse point. Shivers ran down her back and her head rolled to one side to give him more access. He nibbled on her earlobe before whispering to her.

"I told you that I know how important Hunter is to you, and therefore he is important to me. He must be protected and I will treat him as one of my own. Now, it is Christmas Eve, lover. Can we talk about something else?"

"Umm, why talk at all?"

"I agree. I have better things I can be doing with my mouth." Not missing a beat, he picked her up and flew up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Urgent knocking roused Sookie out of bed. Since Hunter was the only other one in the house, it had to be him. Quietly, she went to the door, grabbing her robe and tying the sash around her waist.

"Hunter, what's wrong?"

"Aunt Sookie, come see! Santa was here! Come look!"

"I'll be down in a few minutes." She smiled as she heard him shuffling down the hall at an accelerated rate.

Looking back at Eric, she sighed, thinking that he was going to miss out on Hunter opening his presents. They hadn't discussed about when they were going to open them, but she couldn't deny Hunter diving into everything that was under the tree.

Sookie threw on some clothes and tied her hair back before heading downstairs, but not before stopping in Eric's office to pick up the camcorder. Hunter was sifting through the boxes, looking for anything with his name on it.

When he heard her coming, he turned and bounced over to her, throwing his arms around her waist.

"It looks like Santa was very good to you this year, Hunter." She eyed all the presents under the tree and noticed that there were several more than what she and Eric originally put out the night before.

"How about you open a couple now and then we'll have breakfast? Then you can open more, okay?"

He nodded with a modicum of disappointment. Sookie set the camcorder to record and focused it on Hunter as he opened up his first present. The look on his face was priceless as his eyes lit up brighter than the tree lights.

It was the t-ball set that Jason had sent over to them before he left with Missie. Hunter squealed and started swinging the plastic bat around.

"Hunter, how about we wait until you're outside to swing that." That was fine with him because there were a lot of other presents to unwrap.

He also unwrapped a soccer ball, a blue-tinted glass piggy bank with half of it filled with change, and a remote controlled car. When he opened up the next couple boxes, and saw they were clothes and some books, his enthusiasm deflated a bit.

"Hunter, why don't you go change into one of your new outfits and we'll have breakfast, and then you can open more." Reluctantly, he took the clothes upstairs with him and changed while Sookie started getting breakfast ready.

They were almost done eating when there was a knock at the front door. Sookie gasped when she saw Lilith standing there and invited her inside.

"Merry Christmas, Sookie."

"Merry Christmas, Lilith. You aren't with your family celebrating?" Not that she wasn't happy to see Lilith. "Oh, do you celebrate this holiday?"

"As a matter of fact, we do have something similar, but we celebrate the beginning of the Winter Solstice." She handed Sookie a heavy sack. "This is from Niall and Cecilia. They miss you very much."

She peered inside the bag, and it was loaded with cordellas. Tears welled up in her eyes and a small voice behind her shook her from her thoughts.

"Why are you crying aunt Sookie? Are you sad?" She wiped her eyes dry and turned her head.

"I'm not sad, Hunter. I'm happy." She turned back to Lilith. "I just miss my great grandfather and friend. That's all."

Lilith gave Sookie a knowing smile as she stooped to address the boy. "Hello Hunter. I am Lilith. I am a distant relation to Sookie."

"Hi. Can I open another gift now?" He was getting impatient and although he knew enough to have manners when guests were around, this _was_ Christmas after all, and he had presents to open!

"I brought you a gift Hunter, but you'll have to put on your coat to see it." He looked up at Sookie for approval and she nodded.

"What present?" Sookie regarded at her with curiosity.

"You shall see." When Hunter returned with his coat, Lilith led them out to the back porch.

On the lawn was a huge swingset and jungle gym. Hunter's eyes were wider than his face, but before he could go down and play, Sookie put her hand on his shoulder. "What do you say, Hunter?"

"Thank you for the present!" He ran down the steps and started playing immediately.

"Just be careful, okay." They sat down on the porch to talk, so Sookie could keep an eye on him. "You really didn't need to do that, Lilith, but thank you."

"He is a good boy; strong and intelligent. You will raise him well."

"I hope so. I've never done this before, and I don't really know what I'm doing. Neither does Eric."

"What new parent does? The Viking will be a good role model for him, now and in the future."

"Future? Do you know what his future is going to be?"

Lilith's eyes flashed white for a moment and then returned to their normal hue. "I see glimpses of it, yes. But I will not divulge what I see. I will not influence how you and Northman raise him."

"Can you at least tell me if he has a good future?"

Her eyes briefly flashed white again. "Yes, he will have a good future. I will tell you that there is great power within him. When the time is right, I will come to him and offer myself as his guide, but you need not worry about that now. Hunter is not the only reason I came today, Sookie."

She had a feeling she knew where this was headed. She watched Hunter having fun, swinging back and forth. "So much has changed in such a short time. It's not just me or Eric anymore. We have a family."

"So you've made your choice then?" Lilith never looked away from Hunter.

"Yes. I do not want to be the Pythoness. If you ever need my help, I will be happy to give it to you, but I have other, more important, things to deal with."

"So be it. I told you once when I brought you back that everything that happens was meant to be."

"You knew, didn't you? When you came to the door, you knew I was going to decline."

"Yes." They sat on the porch talking and watching Hunter exhaust himself on the jungle gym.

By the time Lilith was ready to leave it was already lunchtime. She said her goodbyes and then called to Hunter. "Are you hungry, little man?"

He nodded and ran back up to the porch more energetic than when he first came out. She thought it was amusing that he totally forgot about the other presents still waiting for him under the tree.

Sookie split a cordella with Hunter and made them some soup and sandwiches. She also let him have a candy cane, but didn't want to spoil his appetite for Christmas dinner.

"Can I open the rest of my presents now?" Hunter hurried into the living room to look at what was left under the tree.

"How about you open one more gift and then we'll wait until Eric is awake for the rest?" She really didn't want Eric to miss out on this, and vowed that next year they would open presents on Christmas Eve.

She had already explained to Hunter why Eric slept during the day, and he was getting used to it. Sometimes Hunter would even take his nap, lying next to Eric. That prompted another discussion again of Eric having to sleep with some kind of clothing on. Reluctantly, he at least started wearing boxers while he slept.

Hunter pulled out another box from Santa and ripped open the paper. Inside were a couple different Lego sets. "Why don't you play with those for a bit? It shouldn't be too much longer before Eric comes down."

True enough, the days were shorter and she appreciated that very much. It meant that Eric and she had more time together in the evenings. As anxious as Hunter was to finish opening his presents, he did what she asked and played with his Lego sets while Sookie cleaned up the bits and pieces of paper around the living room. She took the garbage bag to the garage and when she came back, Hunter was fast asleep under the tree. _He must have expended a lot of energy on the swingset, _she thought.

Instead of moving him, she placed a throw pillow under his head and laid a blanket over him. He curled up, hugging his bat to his body. She watched him as he slept, thinking how small he looked, how alone he must be feeling in the midst of these joyous holiday festivities.

She sat back on the couch and closed her eyes, remembering her own Christmases when she was little. Gran would be cooking in the kitchen while she and Jason decorated the tree and sang carols. Sometimes Gran would join in the singing. On Christmas Eve they were allowed to open one gift that Santa had supposedly dropped off early before heading out to midnight mass. In the morning they would have a huge breakfast and then get to open all the toys and play. Times had definitely changed over the years.

When Sookie finally came to, she shook the fuzziness from her head and opened her eyes. At some point, Hunter had crawled up on the couch and had his head in her lap. Eric was standing by the chair with the camcorder in his hand and the red light was on indicating he was recording.

"Eric, stop." She put her hand up to block her face. "I look terrible."

"No you don't. You look beautiful. I take it you two had an interesting day?" He stopped recording and put the device down on the coffee table.

"Oh, yes. Hunter wore himself out playing today, and he still has more presents to unwrap. We wanted to wait for you to do the rest."

"You did not need to wait for me. I smelled a combination of fairy and other trailing to the back porch. Lilith was here?"

"Yes. She stopped by to say hello and check on things. She's the one who gave Hunter the swingset out back."

"Ah, I was wondering who brought it. Is that all she came to do? Check up on things?"

"Not exactly. I know we were supposed to discuss what to do about becoming the next … you know what. But I gave her a decision that I hope you're okay with."

"You told her you didn't want the position." Eric took a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"Yes. Now that Hunter is with us, my life is changing once again. Maybe someday I'll be ready to take on that challenge, but right now, this is challenge enough. Besides, Lilith was being vague, but I got the feeling that something big is going to happen to him, and I want to be prepared for that."

By now, Hunter was stirring from the voices and when he finished rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he was very ready to dig into more gifts.

One after another, Hunter tore through the boxes, pulling out a handheld portable TV, some Lego Wii games—Star Wars and Indiana Jones, and best of all, an authentic looking Viking costume complete with helmet and fake sword.

Hunter quickly threw on the tunic and donned the helmet. "Am I a Viking now, uncle Eric?"

Sookie had the camcorder going the whole time as Eric admired his outfit. "Yes, you are a real little warrior now. But before you go off pillaging and fighting, you should take a look under the tree. I believe there is still one more present with your name on it."

Hunter pulled out the box and opened it up. He pulled out a knotted rope and a couple of stainless steel dishes. Inside was also a big soft pillow. Puzzled, he looked up at Eric for a minute until he realized what all these might be for.

"Eric, you didn't." Sookie panned to Hunter, who was jumping up and down hoping he was right.

Right on cue, a small yelping sound came from the library and Eric told Hunter to go see what was making that noise. Sookie followed him with the camera and when Hunter opened the library door, a small fluffy dog came bouncing out. It stared at the three of them and then immediately when to Hunter and jumped up to lick his face.

Hunter was beyond ecstatic at the prospect of a new puppy and he knelt down and hugged and petted the puppy. Sookie wasn't sure how she felt about having an animal in the house, but he was so happy, and that made her happy.

"You have to take very good care of this dog, Hunter. He is your responsibility. Sookie and I will help you train him, but you will help take care of him. This breed is called a Finnish Spitz. They are very intelligent, loving, loyal, and protective dogs."

"What's his name?" Hunter couldn't take his eyes off of the puppy.

"That is for you to decide. What would you like to call him?"

He looked at the dog for the longest time and then back up at Sookie and Eric. "Sammy. His name is Sammy."

Sookie petted the puppy. It was so cute, all orange and white. It kind of reminded her of a fox. "Sammy it is then. Why don't you take Sammy's bowl into the kitchen and get him some water, and then take him up to your room. I want to speak to Eric."

When Hunter disappeared, Sookie pivoted around and stared at Eric. "You should have told me you were getting him a dog, Eric."

"Are you displeased with the gift?" His face was impassive which matched the tone of his voice.

"Well, no, I guess not. But you still should have discussed it with me."

"It is nothing we cannot handle. The dog will be a good companion for Hunter and a protective dog for us."

Sookie couldn't argue with that logic. It would give Hunter a playmate until he was ready to start a new school.

"Come, lover. It is time to open your gift now."

"I thought we weren't getting anything for each other?"

"You said that, but I know how much this time of year means to you."

"Well, in that case, I have to confess that I got something for you, too."

She picked up a small box that was hidden under the tree skirt and handed it to Eric. At the same time, he pulled a small box out from his pants pocket and handed it to her.

"You first, please." Although he knew the custom of ladies going first, she was insistent and he pulled off the ribbon.

Inside, nestled in white satin, was a necklace. It was a thick black corded rope with a crystal vial for the pendant. Except the crystal vial wasn't empty. It was full of some dark reddish liquid. Eric looked at her, puzzled. He knew this was her blood, but not sure why she was giving it to him.

"I tried to think of something to get you. I mean, what do you get the vampire who has everything he wants? I racked my brain for days, and then it finally dawned on me. Me. I'm giving you me. I know you were disappointed when I told you I didn't want to bond with you right away, although you understood and said you would wait until I was ready. Well, I'm ready. I don't want to be connected to you by just a certificate. I want us to be connected, body, blood, and soul. So my gift to you is me."

In a very rare moment, Eric was speechless. He had no words for the gift she was presenting to him. He bent down on one knee and took her hand in his. He heard a sharp intake of breath as her free hand came up and covered her mouth.

"Sookie, you honor me with your gift. You've given me the most precious part of you and I vow that I will always protect it and you with my life." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Eric. I don't know what to say." She choked on her words, not knowing how to react to this. She knew it was important to him, but she had no idea it would affect him like this.

"If you will permit me, I would like you to open your gift now." She really didn't need a gift. Eric and Hunter were gifts enough for her, but she didn't dare open her mouth.

She slid the gold bow from the box and slowly opened it. Inside, nestled in fluffy cotton, was a brass key. "What is this to?"

"That is for me to know and for you discover in one week, my love. I will tell you this. There are two clues in that box." He kissed her on the lips as he passed by on his way to the kitchen, leaving her dazed and confused as to what it meant.

**Hmm, now what the heck could those two clues be and what do they mean? *snickers and runs away***


	34. Chapter 34

**So we've finally come to the end of our long journey. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me through this last year. Thanks to all the readers and betas! Without you this story wouldn't have been possible *big hugs*. I thought at first I was going to do an epilogue, but by the time I finished with this final chapter, there was no need for one.**

**So what's next? I have a couple of one-shots started. I also have another story in the pipeline, but not anywhere near ready to start posting it. I'm also working on getting ready for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) with an original novel. I don't want to make this AN long, so again, I thank everyone who was there for me / there with me every step of the way!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 34**

"I still don't understand why you can't tell me where we're going. It would be much easier for me to just teleport us there," Sookie pleaded with him as her anxiety grew.

"Yes, it would. However, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Eric replied teasingly. He carried a bemused look on his face as he watched her from a relaxed supine position on the bed, his hands clasped behind his head, his feet crossed at the ankles, and naked as the day he was born.

Sookie had been scurrying around the room with some last minute packing. All Eric would tell her is that she needed to pack very warmly. It had been nerve-wracking enough trying to get her stuff together, but she also had to make sure Hunter's stuff was packed as well. Eric apparently had no problems packing quickly. He had already thrown a few things into a suitcase and placed it downstairs.

It was December twenty-ninth and she still hadn't figured out what the key opened. Nor had she guessed at what the exact meaning of the fluffy cotton underneath was about, although packing warmly probably meant snow was involved. She shivered at the thought, and not in a good way. She had only seen snow once and that had been one time too many for her. It was pretty to look at, but the accompanying cold was not something she wanted to endure for any extended period of time.

Wherever their destination was, they were not going there directly. Their first stop was to Castlebar. Hunter and Sammy were going to spend the coming week there with Amelia and Riley. Although she was reticent to leave him alone for such a long period of time, she had had a long talk with Hunter and discovered he was actually excited to go. Especially since Sammy got to come along. She admitted to Eric earlier in the week that the puppy had been a wonderful idea. Sammy filled a niche in Hunter's heart she and Eric, as parental figures, could not. The dog was easily trainable and Hunter and he bonded instantly. Sammy provided Hunter small but meaningful adult steps in responsibility and care and Sookie's heart swelled each time she watched the loving way they would interact. It was a perfect gift for the small child who had lost so much to now gain a furry friend devoted to him.

Eric's demeanor was calm and relaxed as he continued to watch her. _Bastard_, she projected to him, as she threw the last of her toiletries into her travel case. Eric's booming laugh sounded in the room, which drove her even crazier.

At least they were going to teleport to Castlebar. That had taken a few hours to explain to Hunter, who seemed to accept it with glee. When he asked Sookie if he would be able to do it too, she told him no, which made him balk. To be honest, she wasn't sure what other powers Hunter might manifest, if any, and could only hope that if he ever showed signs of teleportation, that it would happen when he was mature enough to use it wisely.

Amelia and Riley were excited to see Sookie, and happy to watch Hunter for the week. Too excited, she thought. Sookie got the feeling that Amelia knew where she and Eric were headed, but promised herself not to snoop around in Amelia's head for the answer. Besides, with that amulet she wore, it blocked Sookie from hearing her anyway. God, was it such a huge secret where they were going? She was beginning to think it was a matter of national security and she was the only civilian. Even Hunter had his little whisper-fests with Eric, but she didn't pry into what was doing.

She did not know how they were getting from Castlebar to their final destination. Would they take a plane? How long would it take to get there? So many questions and Eric was being tight-lipped about the whole thing.

Eric casually got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, stilling her movements. "You need to relax, love. It will do you no good trying to figure things out. We will be there soon enough."

It was true. She needed to stop and take a deep breath. Of course, the hard length pressing against her back at that moment was doing wonders at distracting her.

Shaking her head, she went down her mental 'To Do' list, crossing things off. Hunter was all ready to go. Eric's stuff had been packed quickly. She was overly fussing for nothing. "Okay, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Eric finally dressed and when he took her luggage down to the living room, a familiar figure greeted him. It had been decided that Riley would pop over and help them with the luggage, since there was so much of it. It didn't take long for the both of them to take the majority of luggage to its final destination before coming back for the rest.

On their return, Sookie and Hunter were waiting on the couch with Sammy resting at Hunter's feet. "Is everyone ready to go?"

Dressed in his first real winter coat, Hunter clung to Sookie's hand, not knowing what to expect. In his free hand, he had Sammy's leash wound tight around his small fist, while Sammy patiently sat next to Hunter's feet. With a nod, Sookie, Hunter and Sammy were the first to disappear and reappear in front of Riley's house. The coldness hit them right away and they both shivered. Sammy barked a few times and shook out his coat from the cold, tugging at his leash. He was trying to drag Hunter inside the house. _Smart dog_, Sookie thought. _He knows it's warm in there_.

Hunter was slightly dizzy upon arrival and with Sammy pulling him, Sookie held tight onto his hand. She remembered the first time she teleported, and it hadn't been pretty. Moments passed as they stood there, and once he was able to focus on his surroundings, he stared in disbelief. One minute they'd been in the living room and the next they were standing in front of some strange house. Any other boy his age would have thought they were dreaming, but even at five years old, he knew realities that others did not.

Sookie walked them inside to say hello to Amelia and waited for Riley and Eric to show. Strange, that she expected them to already be inside. Eventually the pair teleported to the house, but it had taken them more time than it should have and Sookie was perplexed.

"You guys were gone longer than expected. Where did you go? And where is all the luggage?" She gave Eric an exacerbated look.

A low chuckle escaped his throat. "We dropped off yours and my luggage where we are going, so there is no need to worry about hauling between several places. Hunter's was brought over on our first trip."

Sookie shook her head and sighed. While Hunter and Sammy played in another room, the adults spent time catching up before saying their goodbyes. Even though Hunter had the ability to call them internationally on his cell phone if he needed them, it was still hard for Sookie to leave him for a week, let alone one day.

"You be good for aunt Amelia and uncle Riley, okay?" Still, he seemed to be comfortable with the whole ordeal, and she wondered why he was being so calm about everything. Did he know something she didn't?

After bundling up, she turned to Eric. "Now will you tell me how we're getting to wherever we're going?"

Instead of answering her, Eric spun her around quickly and lowered something in front of her eyes. "What the …? Eric what are you doing?"

Sookie gasped as a black silk scarf shrouded her vision and he tied it behind her head. "No peeking."

She was about to lay into him when someone gently picked up her hand and clasped it. "It's just me. I'm going to teleport you and Eric to your destination, okay? You trust me, right?"

Riley's voice was soft and calming, and her shoulders dropped as she nodded. Even with her eyes covered, she could sense Eric moving next to her and holding her other hand. He gave it a little squeeze of reassurance before they disappeared.

One moment they were standing in the living room, surrounded by the warmth of the fireplace. The next minute a rush of very cold air stung her cheeks and instantly turned them red.

Riley let go of her hand and kissed her cheek as he said goodbye, and she could feel the energy around them as he disappeared in to the night. It was nighttime when they had left Ireland, so wherever they landed, it must still have been night. Somehow, she knew something huge loomed in front of her, and could tell a soft glow of light was illuminating her face as the black silk took on a glittery sheen to it.

Her teeth began to chatter and each breath she took drew icy air into her lungs. "Eric … wherever we are, you better hope the heat is on full blast, because I'm going to be a popsicle in about two minutes."

Again, not saying anything, he moved behind her and she could feel him untying the scarf. "Close your eyes and I will tell you when to open them."

Frustration was setting in, mostly because she was freezing and not used to such a cold climate, but if it got them anywhere warmer, she played along.

Once the silk wrap was off her face, he picked up her hand and put the box containing the key in it. "Open your eyes."

She blinked a few times as a rush of wind whipped against her face, and she stumbled back a few steps, almost landing in a huge pile of snow. Her legs buckled under her and Eric caught her before she fell, tucking her into his side.

In front of her, tucked in the middle of towering aspens and birch trees, stood the biggest cabin she'd ever seen. It was a massive wood frame two stories high with a wraparound porch, a double balcony, and cathedral windows. It was blanketed in snow and Sookie could see not one but two chimneys bellowing smoke.

"Do you like it?" Eric pressed his lips against her ear and whispered.

"It's gorgeous. Where are we?" He pulled her even closer as she asked, trying his best to shield her from some of the cold wind that whipped around them.

Low temperatures did not bother him, but even in this weather he needed a coat for protection. He could only imagine how cold his lover must be, and could not wait to show her the inside … and warm her up properly.

"This land belonged to my ancestors. I reacquired it about two centuries ago, and had this cabin built about thirty years ago. I've made renovations recently. As to where we are, we are about seven kilometers outside of Kiruna, Sweden. Come, you are freezing. Let's go inside so you can warm up and I can show you the interior."

He guided her up the path to the front door. Her face still mirrored shock. "This … is yours?"

"No. It is yours. The house and the land. This is my gift to you. The key you are holding opens the front door." Barely able to move, speech left her as she opened and closed her mouth several times.

Sensing that she might be headed over the edge, from shock or cold he wasn't sure, he took the key from her and opened the door, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the nearest couch. A roaring fire was already warming the downstairs, which Eric had started when he and Riley brought the luggage here.

It was even more stunning on the inside. The step down living room had a cathedral ceiling, giving a luxurious feel to its plush, comfortable furnishings. The front wall of the cabin was a mass of glass stretching two stories high. The cabin itself stood just below a mountain base, and Sookie could only imagine that the view during the day would be spectacular.

"To the left, past the stairway is a small kitchen and dining room. It isn't actually a dining room right now, but you can make it one. The basement door is off the kitchen and holds a Finnish sauna, another light-tight room, and a rec room with an entertainment center." His voice held a note of pride.

"There are three bedrooms, an office, and four bathrooms. One full bathroom is below and a half bath is around the staircase over there. There's a back entrance around the staircase and the deck leads down to a small stone path that cuts through the woods."

They mounted the staircase to a second floor open area. One side had plush casual furniture against a windowed wall, while the opposite side comprised of a polished wooden railing, overlooking the living room.

Eric guided her to the right and Sookie could see several closed doors, presumably bedrooms. "Three bedrooms, all with light-tight shutters," Eric said, confirming her suspicions. "The middle door is a full bathroom and there is a private bathroom of the master bedroom. The master bedroom has a Jacuzzi and a fireplace," he said and nuzzled her hair. His lips softly grazing the shell of her ear, he whispered, "I already lit the fireplace in it so it will be warm for us tonight."

He took her back downstairs so she could warm herself in front of the fireplace, while he opened a bottle of wine. The feel of the entire cabin was rustic and masculine and the floors were polished wood with rug accents. A marble base was fixed below the massive fireplace, which was situated in a stone wall. Several swords framed it, Sookie realizing immediately that they were authentic heirlooms of Eric's.

Sitting near the fireplace, Sookie took a sip of wine Eric had given her and felt her body sinking into the plush feel of the couch. She never imagined that she would be in a place like this. She could have disagreed with him until she was blue in the face that his gift was too much, that he shouldn't have given up something that belonged in his family and that he'd obviously worked too hard to get back, but he would have argued, so for both their peace of mind, she accepted the gift graciously.

Sookie closed her eyes, basking in the warmth and crackle of the fire. For now, she was enjoying her time alone with him. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve and they had so much to celebrate. Although deep down, a part of her wished that Hunter was with them to see this, Eric assured her that he would get to spend time here as well.

Making sure she relaxed, Eric hustled in the kitchen to whip up something she could eat. He had already made arrangements for more provisions to be brought to the cabin, but there was enough for a couple days already.

Once her stomach was full and she was properly warmed up, he checked his watch and peered out the window. "Sookie, I wish to show you something."

As she smiled contentedly, her eyes hooded with desire. Oh she was more than ready to 'see something'. Sensing her shift in emotions, he gave her a licentious chuckle and his length hardened from the waves of lust rolling between them.

"You will be seeing that as well, but later. Right now, there is something else I wish for you to see."

He pulled their coats out of the closet and her smile faded as she realized that they were going outside. "But I'm all warm and toasty now. Do we have to go back outside?" she protested.

"Trust me. I will keep you warm out there, and we will not be long." He helped her bundle up and whisked her out to the front porch.

Sookie's eyes lit up when she saw the horse-drawn sleigh awaiting them. Such an unusual horse, she thought. She knew a little about horses, but had never seen one like this. Its head was larger than average and its ears bigger. The animal was shorter and thicker muscled. The horse shook its head with a snort of air, showing off the long thick strands of its black mane. The tail swished through the cool air, and she remarked how startling the color was against the light brown of its hide. She reached out to let the horse sniff her hand in greeting and then ran her fingers through the thick hair when it whinnied in approval.

"I've never seen a horse like this before." Eric took her gloved hand and lifted her into the sleigh.

"Nor will you in the States. These are North Swedish horses." He climbed in next to her and covered their laps with a couple of thick wool blankets.

The temperature was cold, but not to an extreme that would have prevented this little trip. He grabbed the reins and snapped them. The horse whinnied and started trotting forward towards a large wooded area nearby.

Sookie linked her arm through Eric's and scooted as close to him as she could. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to this much cold, but for Eric she would try. Normally, it would have been hard for her to see in the dark, but attached to each corner of the sleigh was a huge lit lantern.

Still, visibility for her wasn't that good … until they broke through the trees and the sky was lit up like a nightlight. Sookie gasped and tightened her grip around Eric's arm as he came to a halt.

Shimmering ribbons of green, gold and white parsed the dark sky, cascading in loops, dipping down to the horizon and back up. The sky was alive with streaming colors. Parts of the lights were stronger than others, and she could see flecks of pinks and purples mixed in. It was the most breathtaking scene she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Are those what I think they are?" Eric wrapped his arm around her and her cheek rested against his chest.

"If you're referring to the northern lights, then yes." Surrounded by the radiant lights in the sky, as well as the secure hold of Eric's arms, suddenly she didn't feel so cold.

I've never seen anything so beautiful or magical," she admitted with awe, and felt his happiness as he tightened his hold on her.

She had no idea how long they sat there, admiring the lights as they danced and played among the stars, but Eric suggested they head back before it got too cold even for him. Upon their return, a dark figure was waiting for them in a large circular cemented area to the left of the house. Sookie nudged closer to Eric.

He called out to the stranger in his native tongue and a light came on above him. It looked like some kind of old fashioned lamppost, but run by electricity. Whoever it was, he was of the night time persuasion, judging from his pale skin and lack of warm clothing.

Sensing her apprehension, he sent calming waves through what little bond was already developing between them. "He is the horse breeder." As the sleigh came to a halt, Eric jumped out and helped her down so she could go directly into the cabin and warm up, while he finished his business with the breeder.

When he finally came back inside, Sookie was sitting on the floor in front of a roaring fire, with a cup of hot cocoa warming her hands. He sat down and watched her stare into the fire and wondered what she was thinking. He liked watching her, memorizing her, studying every move that she made.

"You know, if you were anyone else, I'd think you were a creep, staring at me like that." Her voice was soft, but marked with humor.

He moved down to the floor behind her, fitting her between his legs and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "How else will I remember exactly what you look like every moment of every day?"

Eric assumed his favorite position, resting his chin against the side of her head as Sookie relaxed back into him. "That's easy. I'll give you a picture."

"Hmm, can I choose what kind of picture I get?" His tongue inched out and licked the tip of her ear, feeling a shiver go through her body.

A delicious heat sluiced through her veins, finding every erogenous zone as he continued to lick and nibble her ear point. "Mmm, keep that up and you might make me agreeable to anything."

He whispered next to her ear. "I shall have to remember that for later, lover. Did you enjoy the lights tonight?"

"Yes. I've seen pictures of them in books or on TV shows, but to see them in real life? They're more amazing than I can even say. It's like a living, breathing light show, constantly in motion and changing colors."

"I am glad you enjoyed them. They are something to behold. I wish to show you more wonders of the land I grew up in."

"Hmm, I knew you had more planned for us while we were here. Care to let me in on those plans?" He shifted her head to the side and pressed his lips to the heated skin stretched thinly over her beating pulse.

"You will just have to wait and see. Now, I believe the fire has warmed you up enough." He removed the mug from her hand and placed it on the marbled hearth. "It is time _I_ warmed you up properly."

* * *

Sookie stretched her arms above her head languorously and smiled. Last night had been amazing, the lights, the snuggling by the fire, the lovemaking. She rolled onto her side and slowly opened her eyes.

Although Eric said he had installed remote controlled light-tight shutters, she noticed they were not down yet. Thinking it was not daytime yet, she rolled over to her other side expecting to find Eric there.

The space where he would have lain was empty with nothing but an indent of where his body would have been. Eric was not lying next to her, nor was he in the bedroom. She stretched again and tumbled out of bed, grabbing her robe that was draped over one of the chairs in the room. As she did, a noise from outside brought her to the window.

Eric was outside on the front lawn, walking around in the snow. She couldn't see his face, but she did notice that he had no shirt on. Picking up one of his sweatshirts from a drawer, she went downstairs and watched him from the living room window.

With the porch light on, she could see his face better and that he was truly enjoying communing with his homeland. Sookie leaned close to the pane. Now she was the one staring at Eric, amusement bubbling up inside her as she watched him flinging fallen branches around or kicking at the snow with his bare feet. Sookie wasn't sure how she stood there when her gaze shifted beyond him and she spied a very thin line of light breaking the horizon.

_Oh my God, Eric!_

Without thinking, she rushed out the door and down the steps in her nightgown and bare feet, screaming his name. In an instant he was in front of her, a worried look darkening his face. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

He was standing there with dressed only in black sweatpants, which were wet and covered with snow. She started tugging on his arm, trying to get him someplace safe, but it was like pulling on a boulder. "Are you crazy? The sun's coming up! You'll be fried!"

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, admiring her tenacity and protectiveness toward him, until he glanced at what she was wearing and he frowned. "You should not be out here with so little on."

He ushered her back in quickly and tossed a few logs onto the dwindling fire. "Not the point, Eric. You were outside, and the sun is coming up!"

"I am touched at your concern, but I was in no danger. In fact, aside from some of my strength being drained, I plan on spending as much time outside as I can while we are here."

Sookie was dumfounded by his lack of self-preservation, and she couldn't even get the words out to let him know what was on her mind.

"There is nothing to fear. At this time of year, in this part of Sweden, there are twenty hours of darkness and four hours of twilight. The sun will hover at the horizon, but go no farther. At most, I would end up with a tan."

As she let his words sink in, her fingers curled into a fist, and anger boiled up through her veins. She bit back the tears that threatened to spring from her eyes, but not her words. "Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_, do that to me again. I thought you were going to die out there because the sun was coming up."

Eric did not understand the source of her anger, but tried to assuage her nonetheless. He cupped her face and ran his thumbs over her cheeks. "I would never put myself in that kind of danger, and I apologize if I frightened you. I should have told you that the sun barely rises this time of year."

He rarely apologized to anyone, let alone a human, but where Sookie was concerned, he was learning to make an exception. "Now, would you like to get dressed and come back outside with me or stay in here?"

Sookie's fingers clenched and unclenched several times before she let the anger drain out of her body. It was more out of fear of losing him than actually being mad at him, but she had to believe he was sincere with his words. He would never consciously put himself in jeopardy like that.

"Let me go and change." Before heading up the stairs, she grabbed the sweatshirt that was laying on the ottoman she'd previously had with her. On her way up the stairs, she turned and shied it at him. "Speaking of changing, you need to put something warmer on too. I don't care if you're used to the cold. The last thing I want is to worry about you."

As she showered and dressed, a pleasant smell wafted up from below, and she knew Eric was making something for her to eat. He'd been so concerned about her eating habits since Hunter came to live with them, that he'd actually taken to making meals for her at times.

Truthfully, he wasn't a bad cook, considering he couldn't eat any of it himself. Sure enough, when she came down into the kitchen, Eric was properly dressed and a plate of eggs, sausage, and bacon was sitting on the counter for her. Some kind of peace offering, she supposed.

While she ate, she listened as he told her about the land they were on, and the surrounding area. She found herself fascinated and warmed by the joy in his voice as he spoke. He really did love this land.

After she ate her fill, he took her back outside, and they went for a quiet walk in the woods. In the back of her mind, she was still worried about the sun's effects on him, and could tell he was moving slower than normal, but so far, he was no worse for wear.

By the time they returned, she figured it was about midday. Eric was obviously tired from being up so long, and she suggested he get some rest.

"I have to leave for awhile. I need to finish making preparations for this evening. However, you will not be alone. Someone is coming to help you get ready for tonight."

"This all sounds so mysterious. I was hoping we could just take it easy and celebrate New Year's Eve tonight by ourselves."

"You would deny me my surprise for you?" He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

Her eyes hooded and the corner of her mouth quirked up. "I would think by now you would know I can't deny you anything."

He grabbed Sookie's arm and yanked her hard against his body. "And tonight will be no different. Tonight, you will deny me nothing." Kissing her hard, he had no intention of stopping, except there was a sharp rapping at the door.

Ignoring it, he continued kissing Sookie until the rapping became a pounding that could not be disregarded. Reluctantly, he parted and went to open the door.

"It's about time. I thought I was going to freeze to final death out here while you got your jollies on." Pam was bundled in a pair of jeans, a waist-length white fur coat with matching hat and a pair of wool gloves.

"Are you going to let me in, or what?"

"You will have to ask Sookie. She owns this house now, and will need to invite you in."

Pam rolled her eyes and looked over at Sookie expectantly as she stamped her feet, trying to keep warm. "You can come in, Pam."

Eric stepped aside and let Pam through. Another woman stood in the doorway, waiting to be invited in, and Eric's demeanor changed. He was not happy that she was the one who was sent with Pam, and his back stiffened ever so slightly. He grumbled something in another language and she stepped inside so he could shut the door.

Pam narrowed her eyes. He could have easily invited her in as well, but he loved making her suffer. She knew better than to complain though, considering some of the things she'd said and done to him. But that was how their relationship was as Maker and child..

"Bad enough I'm up during the day. The bags are on the front porch, by the way." She walked over to the fireplace trying to warm herself as best she could, leaving the young woman by the door.

Eric shook his head and smiled as he went for the bags. He could not resist teasing her because he understood how she felt about wintertime in this part of the world.

The young brunette gave Eric a lust-filled smile. "Eric, den har blitt for långe siden sedan dess Jag var i din stuga. Vi hade sådan vild tiden här." (_Eric, it has been a long time since I was in your cabin. We had such wild times here._)

"Du skulle göra den välbärgad minas varför du er här, Fetjye , och du vill tala i engelsk foran min älskaren." (_You would do well to remember why you are here Fetjye, and you will speak English in front of my lover._)

"My apologies. Hello, my name is Fetjye, but you can call me Fettie." She spoke with a thick accent and eyed Sookie from head to toe, as if measuring her up.

"My, you are beautiful as Eric said. And to have tamed the Viking. That is quite a feat." She cast a sardonic look at Sookie, almost goading her with her fangs half extended.

Eric swiftly grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "If you cannot behave yourself, you will be thrown out into the snow faster than you can blink."

"Again, my apologies to both of you. I am only here to help your friend get ready for this evening." _Funny_, Sookie thought, _she didn't seem apologetic_.

"It's nice to meet you too, Fettie." Her mind was still racing, wondering what was happening this evening that she needed help getting ready.

As if he read her mind, he answered the question. "Fetyje is here to do your hair and nails. Once you are finished with her, Pam will help you get dressed for this evening. I will not be here when you are done, but you will be brought to me."

While Eric was still there, Sookie ran upstairs and took a quick shower. Not wasting a minute, she toweled off and threw on a long-sleeved button down shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

When she came back down to the kitchen, Fettie was already set up with her curling irons, hair dryer, and various other items she used. Eric had some kind of garment bag lying over the back of one of the chairs, as well as a small suitcase.

"What's that for?" She was beginning to dislike surprises that involved him going somewhere with luggage.

"You will see." He kissed her without further explanation and took off for parts unknown.

Thankfully, Fettie was not a big talker, and she set to work right away. She trimmed and dried Sookie's hair, quickly and then styled it, into a simple low bun, adding a few curled tendrils to frame her face.

Sookie did appreciate all the attention, but deep down, her anxiety was causing butterflies in her stomach.

"Do not worry. Eric will take very good care of you." Pam was sitting on the couch, still by the fire, reading a magazine.

"Do you know what he's planning?" She looked at Pam, hopeful.

"I cannot say. Eric has forbid me to tell you, but you will know soon enough. Let the girl finish your manicure and pedicure so she can leave."

Fettie mumbled something under her breath in her native tongue, and quicker than Sookie could see, Pam had the brunette by her neck, speaking authoritatively back to her in the same language.

Fettie never said another word and finished her work in record time. Sookie had to admit that even though she didn't care for her, Fettie had done a fantastic job, especially with her hair. It was obvious that she and Eric had history, but let it slide, considering there were other, more important things on her mind.

Pam seemed elated when she was able to throw the girl out of the cabin, and turned to face Sookie. "It's time to get dressed now. Shall we?" She started up the stairs and Sookie had no choice but to follow her.

Somehow Pam knew exactly where she was headed when they reached the master bedroom. She hit the light and entered the walk-in closet, rummaging around. Sookie was about to ask if she could help her look for whatever it was she needed, when Pam came back out with a large garment bag in one hand, a small box in her other, and a shoebox tucked under one arm.

"What's going on here, Pam? I think you'd better explain what's happening right now, or I'm going to sit here and wait for Eric to return." Sookie sat on the edge of the bed, not moving a muscle.

Pam stood in front of her and held out the large garment bag. "You're a smart human. I'm sure if you unzip the bag, you'll figure it all out."

Those darn butterflies were beginning to thrash around inside of her at an increased speed, and Sookie's hand trembled as she reached out for the zipper. She pulled her hand back momentarily to steady her grip. Why was she feeling so anxious about this? Like whatever was in that bag was something that would change her life irrevocably? When she reached out again, she took the zipper between her fingers and in one fell swoop, unzipped the bag.

White fabric and lace spilled out from the opening and she clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle a gasp. There were no words she could utter that would express her initial reaction to what she saw.

Pam pulled the garment out of the bag and hung it up on the corner of the dresser mirror. She then opened the smaller bag and pulled out a matching headpiece. "I never thought I'd see the day when Eric Northman pledged himself to anyone, let alone a human with fairy blood. I consider you my only human friend, Sookie, and the fact that you are the first person in centuries to make my Master this happy, makes me happy."

"Pam, don't tell me you're going to get emotional on me." Sookie looked up at her, her eyes watery.

"Never. I am just stating fact." She busied herself, opening the rest of the boxes.

Sookie rose from the bed and went over to the gown—her wedding gown. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. Fingering the delicate material, she whispered with a shaky voice. "I can't believe he's doing this."

As Pam helped her slip into the gown, shoes and veil, Sookie moved as if she was in a dream-like state. Eric had mentioned something in the past about a human ceremony, but now that it was here, nothing felt real.

"Sit down so I can do your makeup." Sookie complied without a word. Her mind was racing with a thousand thoughts, a thousand questions, but she couldn't verbalize or focus on any of them.

"Eric said to give this to you when you were ready to go." She placed a flat wrapped box in Sookie's hands and stepped back to admire her work. "You are a vision. The perfect human bride. Eric will be so pleased."

It took Sookie several minutes before she could remove the paper from around the box. Inside was another box covered in deep indigo velvet, and that could only signify one thing. She braced herself as she opened the lid. Her head started spinning and her heartbeat thundered in her ears. It was just all too much to take in at once and she felt like she was going over.

Hearing the quickening of Sookie's pulse and the rapid cadence of her heart, Pam braced her hands on Sookie's shoulders. "Do not faint. I refuse to let that trash back in here to redo your hair, and I do not want you to ruin your makeup."

She didn't mean any of it, and Eric would have berated her for using such a harsh tone with his pledged, but it was the first thing she could think of to snap Sookie out of it.

Taking the jewelry from Sookie's hands, she carefully fastened the necklace around her friend's slender neck and helped her put in the earrings.

"Stay here while I change. I will not be long." Pam disappeared out of the bedroom for awhile, leaving Sookie with her thoughts.

Of all the things Eric could have surprised her with, an impromptu wedding was not one of them. She thought back to everything that happened over the past week, and wondered what, if any, subtle clues she could have missed. Surely in her talks with Amelia, she would have picked up on something, in spite of that medallion of hers.

Sookie smiled when Pam came back in. She was dressed elegantly in a long dark red gown. The halter top came down the front in a deep V, and the fitted waist was made of lace. It was coupled with long finger gloves of the same color and a diamond collar with drop down diamond-laced chains.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you, but I believe it is a human custom for the bride to be the stunning one, as you put it. You should look yourself over to make sure we haven't missed anything. I do not want to be late because we had to come back here."

?"

Sookie hadn't been able to bring herself to look in the mirror yet. She was sure she'd break down and cry if she did. Taking a deep breath, she rose from the bed and walked over to the full length mirror near one of the armoires.

Her eyes widened and she watched the reflection as it slowly reached up and ran it delicately traced the top of the sweetheart neckline. She couldn't get over how the alencon lace overlay clung to her skin, draping wide across the front and falling off her shoulders in a boatneck effect.

It was the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen, and time stood still as she held her breath. She was unable to move, unable to speak. Was this really her? It looked like her. No, it didn't. It looked more like a fairytale princess.

Pam came and stood behind her, straightening out the veil. "Eric has excellent taste. It fits you perfectly."

She was right. It fit Sookie not only perfectly across her body, but in style. It was just the sort of dress she would have dreamed of wearing to her wedding. Wedding. Oh God, it was really happening, and it was happening now.

The sleeves were a different lace from the overlay and extended to her wrists. She thought maybe the lace would be scratchy against her skin, but it was soft as silk.

She turned from side to side, wanting to see the entire dress. With lightning speed, Pam disappeared and came back with another full-length mirror. "This is from one of the other bedrooms."

Pam placed it behind Sookie, so she could see the effects of the bodice and full A-line skirt and train. Her hands caressed her sides, loving the way it clung to her body in all the right places. The layered skirts showed off more lace appliqué as well as more overlay that gathered into a rose on the left side of her waist.

Sookie reached up behind her and fanned out the veil. It was made of the same lace as her sleeves, but with the beautiful appliqués. It was attached to a Swarovski diamond encrusted comb, placed delicately into the bun on the back of her head.

The jewelry Pam helped her put on made her feel like more than a princess. She felt like a queen. A set of medium-sized hoop earrings in a platinum setting graced her earlobes. She had counted no less than ten diamonds on each one of them. The necklace was a short cable chain of platinum with a single huge princess cut diamond, and when the light hit it, it sparkled bright against her skin.

Sookie swiped the corners of her eyes with her finger just as Pam held out a tissue to her. "Do not start leaking. I've already done your makeup and I do not want to do it again. Eric would kill me if you arrived looking dreadful." She tugged on Sookie's hand. "Come. It's time for you to get married."

Standing at the front door, Sookie waited while Pam went to grab her coat. Only when she returned, she wasn't holding Sookie's winter jacket. Instead, she was holding out a beautiful heavy fur-lined cloak.

Imagining that they were going to be transported by the same type of sleigh she and Eric had used the night before, she gasped when they stepped outside and were greeted by a gold-trimmed enclosed carriage attached to two Swedish horses. Eric had surely outdone himself in planning all of this.

"I think I need a drink," Sookie said with humor, as the driver helped her and Pam into the carriage and handed them a thick wool blanket for their laps. He shut the door, and mounted the front of the carriage, his whip whistling through the air as he ordered the horses onward.

Now she knew, she was truly Cinderella on her way to the ball.

In no time they were riding through the countryside, taking in the snowy landscapes. It was breathtaking, like something out of a Courier and Ives painting.

"We're almost there." Pam glanced out the window and sighed. "I used to love this time of year. The sun barely comes up, and I could go out whenever I want. Of course, back then, I didn't really care much about the cold."

"I think this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen, although the cold isn't my cup of tea either." She shivered through the cape and blanket.

"Look, over there." Pam pointed out the window and Sookie's jaw practically dropped onto the ground.

"That … is the Ice Hotel. It's built every year from the ice that's cultivated in the Torne River, and every April, it melts, only to be rebuilt again the following winter."

"Are you kidding? It's completely made of ice?" The closer they got the more detail she could see.

"Yes, it is. Eric and I used to stay here once in a while, when they finally put in vampire-safe rooms. Architects and sculptors from all over come to work on it. There is a hotel for those that prefer warmer accommodations, but it's a real treat to stay in one of the ice rooms at least for the night. Over there is where we are going."

Sookie followed Pam's finger as she pointed to a dome-shaped building. The signpost they passed said 'Church' on it. Not only had Eric surprised her with a wedding, but he also surprised her by having it in a church completely carved from ice. She grabbed a tissue from her little purse and dabbed under her eyes before the tears started falling again.

A small growl from Pam warned her not to ruin her makeup and she sniffed, fighting back the tears. When the carriage came to a halt, the driver dismounted and helped both of them down and to the front of the church. A slightly cold breeze caught her and she shivered, wondering if she would be able to get through this without turning blue.

Pam turned and handed Sookie a bouquet of white silk roses, adorned with tiny Swarovski crystals. Unfortunately, it was probably too cold for live bouquets, but silk was perfect.

Pam had a smaller version of Sookie's bouquet in her hand, and as they approached the wooden double doors, two warmly dressed men reached over and opened them.

Each of them removed the women's cloaks, and the moment they stepped inside, music began to swell slowly throughout the space. Standing in the vestibule, Pam straightened her back and began marching through the archway and down the white carpeted aisle.

Sookie fidgeted nervously, scared and anxious all at once. She wanted to move forward, but for some reason, her feet just wouldn't listen to her. She shifted her stance and blinked a few times as the numbness finally began to wear off. She was really going to walk forward and get married to Eric. She loved him; she knew that deep down in her soul. She also knew that he loved her. In his own ways he'd proven that time and again.

She thought about the few relationships she'd had and the realization that of all those in her life, Eric was the only one who had truly never hurt her. He'd always been there for her in some capacity or another, protecting her, guiding her. She thought of recent events and how even though they were just getting their lives back on track, Eric had accepted Hunter as his own, as easily as she did. So why wasn't she moving forward? Something was missing. She knew it. She just didn't know exactly what it was.

"You feel like you are missing your family and friends. Perhaps you were also missing someone who would walk you down the aisle." A male voice resonated behind her, forcing her to jump and twirl around.

Niall stood there smiling and smartly dressed in a black tuxedo.

"How?" The word left her lips with a cold breathless rush of air.

"Let's just say you have a friend waiting inside for you who knows how to pass through different realms. Sookie, my great granddaughter, I would be humbled and proud to walk you down the aisle to your future mate."

All Sookie could do was nod as Niall's hands reached up and gently unfastened her wool cloak. He handed it to one of the guards and turned toward the interior, extending his hand for her to take.

The first thing Sookie saw as they walked toward the archway was the beautiful colored lights ensconced in the solid walls of ice, separated by ornate carvings. She marveled at how this place could run any kind of electricity without it melting. Standing in front of the archway to the main hall, an eerie blue glow beckoned her.

When they entered, she gasped at the subtle simple beauty of the room. Solid chunks of ice, covered in animal fur, served as the seats, and huge columns of curved and etched ice lined the walls.

Not much light came from the space, but the eerie blue illumination came in the form of a backlight at the altar. It was strategically placed behind clear sectioned panels of ice, again etched with a beautiful design. The light reflected off the sections and into the room.

Sookie's eyes were everywhere at once, trying to take it all in, and she had to stop when she saw what was waiting for her down front. Eric was standing there, looking exquisite in a black and white tuxedo, with a blood red cummerbund framing his waist. His hair was pulled behind his head in a thick braid.

As focused on Eric as she was, her eyes settled on other figures that were standing in the first rows on either side of the altar. Niall tightened his grip on her arm, fearing she may faint, as he handed her a linen handkerchief. Many of those she loved had come to witness this union. Jason, Amelia, Riley, Lilith. They were all in on this. They knew what Eric had planned.

Sookie dabbed at the tears rolling down her cheeks and handed the linen back to Niall. Seeing her friends and family wasn't what made her cry. It was the little boy standing next to Eric in a similar tuxedo, fitted for his size. A small pillow grasped in his hands, with what looked like rings. He had smiled up at Sookie and she could no longer hold back the tears.

Niall smiled down at her and nodded for them to move forward. The closer Eric came into her sight, she saw his long slender fingers reach up and finger something around his neck. He was not only wearing the sepharia she bought him as a gift in Faery, but he was also wearing the small vial of her blood she gave him for Christmas.

A vampire dressed in priest's robes came out and asked the time honored question, "Who gives this woman to be the bride?"

Niall cleared his throat and replied, "I do."

Just before he placed her hand into Eric's, he leaned down, kissing her cheek, and whispered. "I told you the vampire was not a bad man. He really does love you."

Eric gladly accepted her hand, and also leaned down, kissing her other cheek. "I knew you would look indescribable in that dress, lover."

"I can't believe you did all this. I don't know what to say."

"There are only two words you need to say." With that, he turned them toward the priest and the ceremony began.

The human ceremony itself was short, both of them reciting traditional vows. Although she would have liked to have written her own if she had known what was happening, everyone understood how she felt about him. There was not much more that needed to be said. She knew Eric was her light in the darkness. He was her strength when she was tired, and he was her protector and companion.

When that part of the ceremony was over, the vampire priest turned around and picked something up from the ice altar. When he turned back, he was holding a ceremonial knife and an elaborately carved chalice made of pure ice. She noted that the red liquid in the cup wasn't the same color as blood, and was too thin. She surmised it had to be some kind of red wine.

The priest held up the cup, blessing it in English and then whispering words in another language. She could only assume they were more blessings. When it was done, he held out the knife to Eric, who graciously accepted it.

"I wish we could do this in private, but I want this to be binding." Eric spoke in as hushed a voice as he could.

Sookie nodded her head in acceptance, and thought that if anyone had a problem with it, they would just have to deal. She was all too familiar with the doings of a vampire marriage ceremony, and held out her arm to Eric. Pam stepped up and helped shimmy one of the lace sleeves up to reveal her forearm.

As gently as he could, Eric made a small cut on the inside of her arm and allowed a trickle of blood to fall into the cup, before leaning down to seal the wound with his kiss. He handed the knife to Sookie and bared his own forearm, presenting it to her as his gift of blood. Even though she was shaking on the inside, her hand made the cut necessary to allow his blood to flow into the cup and mingle with hers.

The priest swirled the cup around as their blood bonded together amidst the wine. For that was what they were now. Bonded. Indistinguishable. Joined together by marriage and by blood, as they both drank from the cup until it was empty.

When the cup was taken away, Hunter stepped between them, grinning from ear to ear, and held up the little pillow. Sookie's heart melted when she saw the excitement in his eyes and the knowledge that he was a part of it all.

They were plucked off the pillow, and Eric guided him back to his place while the rings were blessed. They each placed a ring on the other's finger, and with a tender kiss to her lips, the priest pronounced them husband and wife. Claps and cheers echoed in the vast chamber.

Everyone came over to congratulate the newlyweds, hugging her and kissing her with promises to throw a huge celebration when they returned home. With a small tug from down below, she bent down and picked Hunter up in her arms.

"We're a real family now, right, aunt Sookie?" Hunter's face was shining bright, like it was Christmas all over again.

"We'll always be a family, Hunter. Always." She kissed his chilled cheek and handed him over to Amelia, so he could put on his little coat.

They were headed back to Castlebar as soon as possible, so Hunter didn't catch cold, as the temperature continued to dip into the mid teens. Between Riley and Lilith, it did not take long for everyone to be taken back to their homes, leaving Eric and Sookie alone near the entrance of the chapel.

Eric traced her jaw with his finger, settling on her chin and leaned forward to kiss her once more. This time, longer and with more passion. He whispered against her lips with a fanged smile. "I think we should retire to our room."

"What do you mean our room? We're not going back to the cabin?" The guard that was holding her cloak interrupted and handed it to Eric.

"We are spending the night here. It is all part of the experience." Fastening the cloak around her neck, he took her hand and walked her outside to an awaiting guide.

They were lead down a short path, illuminated by low lights in the ground. "Here we are. The Hammam Room. Enjoy your stay and congratulations to the both of you."

It wasn't much warmer when they stepped inside, however the interior was about as breathtaking as the chapel was. It reminded Sookie of some kind of indoor bathhouse, except the bed was at the center instead of the bath. The room was lined with beautifully decorated columns, and off to one side there was a changing area.

Fur-lined rugs adorned the floor, surrounding the bed. "This room was inspired by the Arabic bathhouses. I hope you like it." He ran his hands up and down her arms from behind, resting his chin on her head.

"I can't believe you expect me to sleep on a block of ice, no matter how beautiful is looks." There was no malice in her voice, but she wondered how she was going to not turn blue by the morning.

"I asked them to layer the bed with extra reindeer skins. Also, for just this night, there are a couple of space heaters in the room. A bathroom is next door for your needs, and do not worry, the toilet is not made of ice." He chuckled as her eyes widened in wonder.

"Besides, I don't think you will be all that cold tonight." She felt him start to undo the little buttons on the back of her gown.

Eric peeled the lace from her shoulders and arms, allowing the fabric to pool around her feet. He quickly hung it up and returned to remove her jewelry. Finally the veil and pins holding her bun in place were discarded. The only thing that Sookie was left in was lace panties and her heels.

Stripping hurriedly, his clothes were discarded without care on the floor and he picked her up and nestled her into the pelts. Sookie slipped off her shoes as a very naked Eric stood at the end of the bed and watched her.

Cool air floated around the room, and Sookie shivered. Whether it was from the actual temperature or the piercing gaze from Eric's eyes, she wasn't sure. With a salacious grin on his lips, his tongue glided over his lower lip, showing off the gleaming white points of his fangs.

She reached out for his hand. "Warm me up."

"Oh, I plan on doing more than that, my wife." Eric kneeled on the edge of the bed and slowly crawled up her body.

He pulled several pelts up over them, more for her sake than for his. Eric kept most of his weight on his arms, not wanting to crush her. He wanted to take his time and explore her body as if it were the first time. To him, it was the first time. They had been properly mated, not only in the human customs, but vampire tradition. He was no longer going to claim Sookie as only his pledged, but much more than that.

Her fingers stroked his face lovingly, tracing the strong line of Eric's jaw to his ear and behind. He waited patiently as her fingers worked to quickly undo his braid and fan his hair out. It fell softly across his shoulders, framing his face, and she tucked several strands of it behind his ear.

Every stroke of her hands up and down his spine created shocks of electricity, which rocketed through his body, igniting a fire that threatened to burn his soul. Desiring connection more than anything else, their gazes locked onto each other as she urged Eric to move against her. Sookie's thighs fell open for him, and a soft moan escaped her lips as his hardness pressed against the heat and moisture pooling between her legs. Her lips parted, Eric watching as the pink tip of her tongue swiped across her bottom lip.

Eric pulled his hips back and pressed against her core over and over, each time rubbing up and down. He relished watching the arousal playing across her face as her passion coiled fiercely within her and she moaned, parting her thighs even further.

The fragrant scent of her sex swamped every corner of his mind and he inhaled deeply in an intoxicating and heady rush. Closing his eyes, he quickly leaned down to seal his mouth against hers. Writhing beneath him, her moans were cut off by his mouth as their tongues sought each other in a seductive dance.

His mouth watered as he swallowed her desire, and he only wanted more of it. Except for her blood, there was nothing more tantalizing in taste for him than what was glistening between her thighs.

An appreciative growl rumbled up from his chest as Sookie trailed fingers down the roped muscles of his stomach and stroked the side of his cock with the back of her hand. It spasmed in hunger, but he reached down to remove her hand.

"Not yet. I plan on savoring you for as long as I can."

The corners of her lips curled up, loving the thick feel of him in her hands. "Savoring, huh? I'd like to do some savoring of my own."

"Hmm, did you have anything in particular you wanted to taste?" He felt the palm of her hand on the back of his neck, bringing his mouth crashing down on hers again.

Eric licked across the seam of her lips, shooting darts of pleasure as his hips shifted off of her and to the side, his hardness pressing into the outside of her thigh. His splayed fingers slid down between her breasts and circled her belly button, loving the way her stomach undulated responsively.

His hand slid lower, past the patch of soft blond curls to her dampened slit and plunged a long slender finger into her depths. Her back rose up off the bed to meet his probing finger and almost lost it when he added a second finger.

His thumb stroked her swelling nub and she shook her head. "Oh God, Eric."

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, and a deep muffled moan resonated against his lips as his tongue mimicked the in and out rhythm of his fingers. It didn't take long for her hips to join in the smooth pace.

So slick. So hot. He increased the thrusts of both tongue and fingers until she pulled her face away and crushed the side of her head into the pillows. Sookie's eyes closed and she cried out as her orgasm swept over her and her hot sheath clamped down on Eric's fingers.

She pulsed with a clench and release movement as he stilled his movements, but continued the pressure of his thumb over her clit, rubbing circles over it, drawing out her orgasm, and he reveled in the visual pleasure showing on her face.

A thin sheen of sweat broke out across her body as she shuddered with aftershocks and her breathing quieted. Sex with Eric had always been good, but somehow this was different, better.

Her eyelids lifted, hooded with a heady combination of lust, desire, and love. Yes. That's what was different. This wasn't being with someone who wanted sex from her, who wanted to control her or go all possessive over her. This was her equal now. Her partner in life.

Eric removed his fingers and licked the results of her orgasm off each finger slowly and deliberately, his eyes never leaving hers. Being more aggressive, Sookie fisted her hands through his locks and pulled his lips back down to hers in a fiery kiss, tasting not only Eric, but the remnants of what he had drawn from her body. Well, two could play at that game.

Forgetting where they were or the cool temperature swirling around the room, she rolled over on top of him and straddled his hips, the pelts slipping down to her waist. Snow could have been falling down around them, and she wouldn't have cared at this point.

She teased him, rubbing her molten core back and forth over his cock. Eric bared his fangs and hissed at the friction and fisted the pelts practically ripping them in his clutches.

Sookie nuzzled Eric's cheek before licking and kissing her way down to his neck. She suckled the spot below his earlobe, occasionally nipping at it playfully. "If you are trying to hurry things along, you're going to be disappointed, älskare. I plan on taking my time with you, until you are deliriously sated."

She paused above his chest and smiled up at him, her eyes bright with anticipation. "I have no doubt that's your plan. However, I have plans of my own, baby."

Eric's eyebrows arched at the pet name she used. "Baby? I hardly think I am a baby." He emphasized his point by raising his hips off the bed and pressing his cock deep into her honey. Of course he was teasing. He did not care what she called him, as it was human custom for couples to give each other nicknames.

"Mmm, Eric." She planted a kiss over one of his nipples, nipping at the hardened bud as she spoke. "Would you prefer pumpkin? Or how about teddybear?" Her tongue laved his nipple a few times and he groaned as she closed her lips over it and suckled the bud, teasing it with her teeth. Pausing, she lifted her head and smiled. "I know, what about honey bun?"

He growled with laughter as he cupped the back of her head and guided her to his other nipple. "I do not care what you call me as long as you do not stop."

She obliged and the wet heat of her mouth lathed his chest and nipples, feeling his pleasure ripple through his body. Her hand drifted down to between his legs and palmed the head of his cock, feeling its slickness over her palm.

She gathered it up and used what seeped out to lubricate the slide of her fist up and down his shaft easier. Her hand twisted and pumped as it massaged over the head, squeezing as it gathered more evidence of his arousal to use against the velvety softness of the skin that covered such rigid steel.

Working her way down his stomach, she shifted her body lower and her other hand came up and cupped his sac, kneading and rolling it gently.

Eric tried to keep it together, and not attack her, as every fiber of his being wanted to do. He wanted to claim her as his own, to mark her and make her his so that everyone knew exactly who she belonged to. But still, he kept his grip on the bed pelts as his hips bucked beneath her hands and body.

He shifted slightly to prop himself up and watch her, but almost lost it as her pink tongue darted out and licked across the head of his cock. More of him leaked out and she licked across again, delighted that it was she who made his cock twitch and dance in her hands.

One look up at his face, and Sookie smiled, licked her lips, and plunged her mouth down onto his cock, the head hitting the back of her throat. Sliding her lips up and down his hardness, Eric groaned and slammed his head back into the pillows from the contact. He was on the verge of coming and fought to hold back as long as he could.

Sookie sensed his struggle, but that only made her push further and harder. She purred as her mouth continued to work him, and the vibrations against his cock made his whole body tighten with the anticipation of his release.

Going as deep as she could, she worked the base of him with her hand, rising up to meet her descending mouth and pulling back as she rose. Over and over she varied the pressure of her mouth and hand, confusing him and giving into the sensations instead of concentrating on the mechanics of her ministrations. Her free hand still played with his sac, squeezing and tugging, urging him to let go. To give up the control.

She lightly scraped her teeth up his hard length and suckled and licked the head of him as her hand worked more of his shaft.

When the small of his back tightened, he knew Sookie could sense he was ready to explode, and she gave his balls one last squeeze as she sucked hard all the way down his shaft.

Eric's roar of pleasure echoed the vast expanse of the room as he filled her mouth with several long spurts of his hot seed. His lips were peeled back from his teeth and fangs as he watched her swallow everything he gave her. She looked up at him, her lips glistening pink with his come, and he lost the battle to hold back.

Grabbing her roughly, he turned her over onto her back and gave her neck a long lick before sliding his fangs into her artery. She gasped and froze at the sting of the bite, but then relaxed into him as he drew her life into him, sustaining him. She'd already known how the effects of her enhanced blood affected Eric, and enjoyed every second of bloodlust it brought out in him.

His still hardened cock lay against her as she spread her thighs to accommodate his size. Sookie smoothed her hand over his hair as he drank his fill, and licked the small puncture marks closed.

Not stopping his momentum, he sidled down her body and licked and sucked at her already hardened nipples. He gently bit and tugged at them, at the same time, reaching down and placing his hand against her mound. The molten heat rolling off of her was tantalizing to his senses. He got off on how hot he could make her, and decided that before the night was over, she would be nothing but pure liquid heat.

Sookie knew that what she did would set him off, and she didn't care. Licks of fire and pleasure and pain radiated from her neck and down her body, and it wasn't going to be long before she lost herself again to the burgeoning sensations he was creating in her.

She practically orgasmed again as he worked his mouth on both of her breasts, and when he bit her nipples, she cried out in glorious agony as electricity sizzled through her body and straight to her core. When she felt his palm against her, rubbing her mound, she finally lost it for the second time that night, and came hard against his hand.

Still not stopping, he ran his tongue down her body, circling her stomach until his face was directly in line with her sex. He reached under her thighs, and gently placed him over his shoulders, pausing momentarily, so she could shift herself into a more comfortable position.

Two fingers parted her already swollen lips, and he blew a stream of cool air against her heated core. She shivered and moaned deeply, her legs jerking the moment his tongue touched her.

Slow long torturous licks up her slit and she was arching her body, tilting her hips to meet him in an endless rhythm. Moaning, sighing, pushing, her climax again approaching like a stormy wave rolling toward the shoreline. Sookie reached down to thread her fingers through his hair, but he grabbed her at her wrists before she could touch him. He pinned them to the sides of her body with just enough force so she couldn't escape.

"Eric, please! Please!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued his torture of her.

Death by sex, she thought. Better yet, death by sex with Eric. Now that would be worth it. At least she would die with a smile on her face. She hated begging, but at the moment, she was not beneath it.

"Eric …." Frustration laced her voice. He grinned, his white fangs gleaming and his lips glistening with her juices.

His tongue licked his lips clean and with a wry smile, she knew he wasn't going to listen to her. He lowered his head and continued lapping at her, sucking her clit between his lips, scraping his fangs gently over the engorged bud.

Eric alternated between licking and sucking her clit, and burying his tongue deep inside her. The perfume of her sex and the silky taste of her juices, coupled with her fae blood heating his body, gave him an endless heady rush. He could spend all night pleasuring her orally, and never get enough.

The keening sounds she made only spurred him to increase his efforts, and were rewarded when he thrust his tongue deep inside her and felt her contract around his tongue. Her walls gripped at him and he continued to stab at her as yet another orgasm swept over her.

Not missing a beat, when Sookie was coming down off her latest climax, he crawled up her body, mounting her. Her legs slid down his arms and wrapped around his hips, as he thrust into her hard and fast.

"Fuck … you make my blood boil." He slowed his pace and pulled almost all the way out, stilling himself.

With ragged breath, she looked up into his eyes startled that he stopped. "What's … wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing. I just wanted to watch you when I did this."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Did what?"

Eric counted down from ten in his head, watching her face go through a myriad of expressions, trying to guess at what he was doing, and when he reached one, he trust into her harder and faster than before. Sookie groaned in a deep voice and threw her head back.

"Fuck. Eric!" She groaned again when he hit a particularly good spot.

Sookie reached up and grasped his shoulders, bracing herself so her head didn't hit the beautiful icy headboard. She loved the feel of his muscles bunching and rolling under her palms. Pulling his body closer, she lifted up her head and nipped at his skin.

"Harder." She obliged by biting harder and he climaxed inside of her, hot juices filling her and forcing her own climax to barrel up the steep slope.

He wasn't done, not even nearly close to being done. He was still hard as a rock, and though he began to vary the speed and force of his thrusts, he wanted one more thing from her.

Shifting his weight to one arm, he looked into her eyes and bit down into his freed wrist. No words were spoken, and he didn't need to ask as he held his bleeding wrist down by her head. Sookie turned her face toward the bite marks and latched on, licking and swallowing his offering. Even though the wound started healing right away, she bit down hard, causing more of the thick rich red liquid to trickle into her mouth.

With a roar, Eric climaxed again inside of her, this time bringing her with him, tumbling over that steep edge. It felt like it went on forever, slowing down, reforming, tumbling over again. She lost count of how many times they climaxed together.

Eric stilled inside of her and waited until her breathing settled. He wanted to stay connected to her as long as possible, and she seemed in no rush to lose the connection either.

Sookie smiled up at him, a purely sated look on her face, before her eyes widened as electric shocks licked through her veins. It felt like she had swallowed a ton of pop rocks and they were exploding throughout her entire body.

She saw Eric's look of concern before the expression on his face mirrored her own. A rush of emotions swamped her brain—lust, possession, protection, admiration, and love. It overwhelmed her, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Eric was too stunned to move. Much of the same thing was happening to him, his brain getting saturated with emotions. He knew instantly that it was a new bond that had formed between them, irrevocably tying them together. He brushed her dampened hair out of her face and licked her tears away.

Pulling out of her, he quickly ran for a towel in another section of the room, and came back, gently cleaning the evidence of their lovemaking from between her legs. He tossed the towel to the floor, and lay down next to her, allowing her to curl up against him.

Sookie wiped at the tears that were still falling. She hadn't meant for this to happen so soon, although she knew the bond would have been formed sooner or later. She had already told Eric that she wanted it again.

However, what she experienced wasn't anything like what happened the last time, when she was forced to bond with Eric. He had cleaned them both and then wrapped his arms around her, letting her sink into his body. She noted how sweet and gentle he was being with her. Together, snuggled under the reindeer pelts, he smoothed her hair and didn't speak a word. He knew she needed time. Although not alone physically, he allowed her time alone with her thoughts.

Eons passed between them as he gave her the space she needed to absorb the feelings and sensations she was receiving from him. He couldn't help it. He did not want to overwhelm her, but he refused to dampen or close it off.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Sookie broke the silence, answering his thoughts, and he pulled her tighter against him.

"Is this what it was supposed to feel like?" She finally turned over on her back and rested her head in the crook of his arm.

"Yes." A simple answer to a complex question, and she waited for him to elaborate.

"The sensation of bonding is different for everyone. The first bond we shared felt different because it was different. Not all parties were amenable to it, and it was not done properly." He hesitated for a moment to bring up the bond with Felipe, but decided it was better to tell her everything.

"The bond with Felipe was different, again, because it was forced. It was done with malice and deceit." He felt her shiver against him and pushed calm to her.

"What happened between us tonight, again, was different because it was done with care and affection. It was done with consent and love."

It was true. Where once their first bond was a dull buzz in the back of her head, letting her know that Eric was there at all times, the new bond was so much more. No buzzing, no scratching, just pure contentment.

"You may also notice that you have the ability to control this bond more."

Interesting, she thought. But that was something she would have to ask him about at a later time. Right now, she was stifling back a yawn and was about to crash.

Hours later, she rolled over onto her back and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was surrounded by fur and male. However, now that Eric's temperature had returned to normal, at least normal for him, she was beginning to feel the effects of the cool air again.

Sensing her restlessness, Eric stirred from his downtime. "You are ready to go back to the cabin, älskare."

It was more a statement of fact than a question and one that she did not have to answer. He knew by her emotions. Keeping her nestled under the fur, he dashed over to the valise and carried it back to the bed. Inside was a change of warm clothes for both of them and her winter coat.

She quickly dressed, feeling better already, but still needing more warmth. "You already know the layout of the cabin. If you wish, teleport over there and start a fire, while I settle up here. I will meet you there shortly."

It sounded like a good plan to her. By the time Eric made it back to the cabin, Sookie was sitting in front of a roaring fire, sipping hot cocoa, flames dancing across a contemplative regard. He set down the valise and garment bags that contained their wedding attire and sat down behind her.

Something was off. He could sense it, but it seemed an inappropriate moment for him to question her. When she was ready to talk, she would. But what could have changed from the time she left the hotel until now?

"I don't want to leave yet. It's too perfect here." He settled back into the couch and waited for her to continue.

"We're never going to have a normal life, are we?" Where this was coming from, he wasn't sure. Something had to have set her off.

When she didn't say anything further, he chose his words carefully. "If you want a simple answer, then no, we aren't. Humans are constantly trying to achieve some kind of false sense of normalcy, but it doesn't exist. At least a concrete, singular version of it."

"I get it. I understand. It's like what you were saying last night about the bond. It's different for everyone, and I have to agree that normal is the same way. I just wish, for once, there was some tangible idealistic version of normal." Sookie paused, taking a deep breath. "Hunter will never have a normal life."

Ahh, the whys of her mood. She was thinking about the little one. He coaxed her back onto the couch with him. "Sookie, I will endeavor to help you give him as normal a life as possible. What are you really worried about? What is weighing on your mind?"

She knew what he was saying. Hunter wasn't normal, and neither were they, but he would try to give them what would be considered normal for them.

"I'm scared. What if someone finds out about his ability? What if we can't protect him? Look what happened to me once the supe community found out about what I could do? Look what happened when the FBI finally figured things out about me. I don't want that for him."

"No one is aware of his ability, so …" Sookie shifted uncomfortably on the cushion, and Eric's brows arched high. "Who?"

When she didn't answer, he forced her gaze upward. "Sookie, I cannot hope to protect both of you if I do not know all the facts. I am not angry, but you need to tell me."

"Well … there's a chance that Remy's ex-girlfriend knew. I'm not saying for sure, but from what I gathered talking to Hunter, she bolted because she was scared of him and his 'weirdness'."

Sookie used air quotes to emphasize her final word and it irritated him. He detested the humans who made it uncomfortable for her to grow up, but to have Hunter already subjected to the same prejudices? That he would not tolerate.

He pulled Sookie into his lap and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head against his shoulder. In his mind, he was already tracking down this woman and making sure she understood to keep her mouth shut or he would do it for her. If she thought a child with telepathy was scary, he would show her what scary could be.

Wiping the thought from his mind in case she was listening, he kissed her forehead. "Do not worry. I will make sure everything is fine. Now, we only have a few days left here, and I would not like to waste it on sad thoughts. We are still on our honeymoon, are we not?"

True. This was their honeymoon, and she planned on making the most of the alone time they had. She slipped off his lap and headed toward the stairs, swaying her hips suggestively with each footstep. Before she even made it to the first step, Eric swooped in from behind and picked her up in his arms.

Nuzzling his neck as they ascended the stairs, she clung to him, feeling the enormity of her love for him. To say she loved him didn't seem strong enough a word to encompass the pleasure and peace and feelings that filled her completely.

He paused on a step to look down at her, and as their gazes met, he absorbed all the emotions that rolled through her, allowing it to seep into every pore. For the first time in his long life, he felt a sense of rightness and passion that nearly felled him.

It had been a long road leading to this moment, for both of them, and she smiled at him with the knowledge that they would make it work, as long as they did it together. For once, Sookie realized Eric was right. Whatever their problems were, whatever the obstacles that lay ahead, it would all still be waiting for them when they got home, and they would deal with them together, as a family.

* * *

Once again, thanks to everyone for coming with me on this long journey! Photos of Sookie's wedding dress and necklace, Pam's dress, the interior living room of the cabin, the Ice Hotel chapel and Hammam room can be found here - **http:/s688. photobucket .com/albums /vv241/indigobuni/Bent%20But%20Not%20Broken%20Photos/ **(eliminate the spaces)

If you want to know more about the Ice Hotel, please visit **www. icehotel .com** - It's worth a look. I've seen programs on how it's created and it's spectacular. Something so beautifully crafted and never to be recreated again. If you go under Art & Design, I used the 2007 Chapel and Hammam room as my inspiration.


End file.
